Entre terre et mer: The Golden Twins
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Cette histoire raconte le destin de jumeaux issus de parents improbables, à mi chemin entre la mer et la terre... (alternate universe)
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà longtemps que cette fic existe (j'ai commencé à l'écrire en 1999), mais, sur les instances de Yotma, ma bêta-lectrice, qui a mené un siège long et difficile, j'ai fini par me décider à la mettre en ligne ici. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la version originale, qui existe sur le site de Peg, mais une version corrigée et remaniée sans perdre – j'espère – l'esprit original de la fic…_

_C'est une version alternative de Saint Seiya, donc puristes s'abstenir, même si je respecte globalement l'esprit de la série…_

_Bonne lecture, donc, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je serai ravie de répondre…_

_Chapitre 1: Si semblables mais si différents..._

Introduction Journal personnel de Mû de Jamir, 10 avril, 

Ma mission est remplie, les enfants viennent de partir de la maison et vivent désormais en Grèce. La pagode est bien vide maintenant…Ils viennent d'avoir treize ans, et leur puissance est à son paroxysme…mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu grandir, que ce 8 avril où ils sont nés était hier.

Athena, Sion, vous savez beaucoup de choses sur vos origines, votre passé, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire votre histoire afin que, le jour où je ne serai plus, ceci vous revienne, ainsi que tous les carnets que j'ai tenus depuis votre naissance…Ainsi vous serez en possession de toute la vérité…

Ce qui va suivre est votre histoire…

Treize ans plus tôt… 

_Heureux événement au Sanctuaire_

Aiolia, chevalier du Lion, entra dans la salle d'Athéna assez précipitamment. Assise sur son trône, elle l'attendait. Il s'inclina, et dit:

" Encore un... "

Athena ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Depuis un certain temps, depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hadès, des choses bizarres se passaient autour du Sanctuaire, des enfants naissaient nimbés d'une étrange aura verte, sans que personne en sache l'origine…

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde au Sanctuaire, sauf les chevaliers d'or survivants qui, malgré l'utilisation de l'_Athena Exclamation _proscrite, avaient retrouvé leur rang originel. Ils avaient à nouveau tous donné leur sang pour les armures, et Mû du Bélier travaillait sans relâche dans son atelier pour les réparer, aidé par son apprenti. Les chevaliers de bronze avaient regagné leurs patries respectives pour se reposer, avec ordre de mener une vie normale désormais et de ne plus remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire avant nouvel ordre. Les chevaliers d'or devaient les tuer si jamais ils le faisaient. La plupart étaient repartis au Japon, mais Shiryu était, lui, reparti aux Cinq Pics de Rozan pour y vivre avec Shunrei, et Hyoga en Sibérie...

Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, quand Mû du Bélier se présenta à Athéna pour rendre compte de l'avancement de ses travaux, celle-ci ressentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Or, elle était au courant de la vraie nature de ce chevalier, qui était en fait une femme. Shion du Bélier, son maître, le savait, mais Mû était si douée qu'il n'en avait rien dit, elle était son seul élève et prédestinée à devenir chevalier du Bélier depuis sa naissance...

Athéna connaissait Mû depuis des années, et elle connaissait aussi très bien l'écho de sa cosmoénergie. Mais, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de changé, comme une double cosmoénergie qui se dégageait d'elle, la seconde étant ténue, presque imperceptible. Manifestement, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : Mû portait un enfant qui dégageait cette cosmoénergie...

Athéna ressentit de la part de Mû une grande appréhension malgré son contrôle apparent, et aussi de l'interrogation. Que faire ? C'était de la parthénogenèse, l'enfant qu'elle attendait ne pourrait être que doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels, bien qu'on ne sût toujours pas qui était son père. Il fut décidé de garder tout cela secret, en dehors du cercle des chevaliers d'or, et Athéna rassura son chevalier: elle pourrait continuer à la servir, vu qu'elle n'était en rien fautive dans tout cela. Elle savait aussi que l'enfant qui naîtrait était très important, elle l'avait lu dans les étoiles...

Bien sûr, les chevaliers d'or avaient senti le changement, l'émergence de la petite cosmoénergie. Quand elle redescendit chez elle pour reprendre son travail, Mû fut assaillie de questions par Aldébaran du Taureau, Kanon des Gémeaux et Milo du Scorpion :

« Alors, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui...pas de doute...

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Il le faudra bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir, alors épargnez-moi tous votre sollicitude, je m'en sortirai tout seul... "

Elle s'exprimait toujours au masculin, habitude oblige, et, malgré son calme apparent et son ton posé, ses yeux violet foncé lançaient des éclairs. Manifestement cette naissance impromptue ne la réjouissait pas, et elle avait bien l'intention de savoir qui lui avait fait ce cadeau empoisonné. Tournant les talons dans un mouvement ample de sa cape blanche, elle regagna son atelier pour terminer son travail sur les armures de bronze, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était produit. Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible, en tout cas…

Elle s'assit par terre, se concentra, et entreprit de passer en revue les événements bizarres de ces dernières semaines. Puis, cela ne donnant rien, elle se concentra sur la petite cosmoénergie que dégageait l'enfant à naître, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait là d'un des derniers cadeaux de Poséidon. Resté en sommeil pendant quelques mois, il se développait à présent qu'elle avait en partie retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle vit distinctement un rayon bleu la frapper pendant son sommeil, qu'elle n'avait pas senti venir car elle était encore vidée de ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Le bébé qu'elle portait serait donc un descendant de l'empereur des Sept Mers, mais sa cosmoénergie était fondamentalement bonne, il n'y avait pas de danger, du moins elle n'en ressentait pas. N'importe quelle mortelle ne serait pas assez puissante pour porter un demi-dieu, elle, chevalier d'or, le pouvait seule. Mais quel rapport avec les auras vertes dont certains enfants naissaient nantis aux abords du Sanctuaire, s'il y en avait un ?

Elle finit ensuite de réparer la dernière armure, et chargea son apprenti d'aller la rendre à son propriétaire. Puis elle rangea ses outils célestes, et attendit...

Elle avait l'intention de retourner à Jamir, voulant rester seule dans ces conditions, mais Athéna lui confia l'enquête des enfants nantis d'auras, et elle dut rester au Sanctuaire pour la mener. Les naissances d'enfants aussi bizarres s'arrêtèrent cependant subitement, sans que personne sache pourquoi, quelques mois après leur émergence...

Aucun ennui ne fut cependant épargné à la future mère, y compris les traditionnelles nausées matinales. Elle refusait toute manifestation de compassion ou de pitié de ses congénères, et se cloîtra, voulant accomplir seule son devoir jusqu'au bout. L'enfant avait beaucoup d'importance, lui avait dit Athéna, il était donc de son devoir de chevalier de le porter et de le mettre au monde, c'était une mission comme une autre. Les chevaliers d'or comprenaient aisément ce que sa situation avait de difficile, et respectèrent cela. Pourtant, elle s'attacha un peu malgré elle au petit être qu'elle portait, et en vint presque à l'aimer, bien que des vagues de découragement passagères l'assaillent assez souvent. Elle savait que cet enfant serait particulier, qu'elle devrait l'élever, en être responsable, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'éducation à donner à un enfant. Enveloppée dans une tenue tibétaine ample destinée à masquer sa grossesse, elle resta chez elle, à méditer et à lire, recevant seulement la visite de la déesse et de ses amis les chevaliers d'or qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral…

L'enfant grandit rapidement, et, six mois seulement après sa 'conception', preuve s'il en fallait de son origine quelque peu particulière, il fut à terme.

Quand se déclarèrent les premières douleurs, une sombre nuit du début du mois d'avril, les chevaliers d'or voulurent aider leur congénère, au moins de leur présence, mais elle n'autorisa personne à rentrer dans sa chambre, sachant d'instinct ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, rabattit sa couverture sur ses jambes et se concentra au maximum. Son aura jaune l'entoura. Puisque le bébé disposait déjà de cosmoénergie, elle devait se connecter avec lui pour le pousser à l'extérieur, c'était aussi bien physique que mental...

Milo du Scorpion, Aiolia du Lion, Aldébaran du Taureau, Kanon des Gémeaux et Shaka de la

Vierge étaient réunis devant la porte, faisant les cent pas. Aiolia dit:

« On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, toute seule, il faut l'aider... »

Shaka, les yeux sempiternellement fermés, lui répliqua:

« C'est son choix, elle l'a décidé en toute connaissance de cause. Cet enfant est spécial, elle le sait, nous le savons tous... »

Et tous se turent...Mais, au bout de quelques heures de plus, Aldébaran dit:

« Je la sens faiblir, il y a quelque chose qui se passe là dedans...il faut rentrer ! »

Kanon lui répondit:

« Et que ferions-nous ? Tu es sage-femme peut-être ? Essaie de la comprendre, elle n'est pas à l'aise dans ces conditions, nous n'irons que si elle nous le demande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait...Ne nous inquiétons pas outre mesure, veillons et aidons-la par la pensée... »

Le lendemain, rien ne s'était encore passé, mais les deux cosmoénergies, celles de la mère et de l'enfant, étaient toujours présentes, ce qui laissait présager quelque chose de positif.

Rien ne se passa non plus le surlendemain, et Aldébaran voulut encore rentrer...

« Ce n'est pas possible, ça fait trois jours qu'elle est là-dedans, et il ne se passe rien... ! Ce n'est pas normal, il faut faire quelque chose, sinon elle risque de mourir ! »

Shaka le retint, et Milo les empêcha d'en venir aux mains...

Dans la chambre, Mû était toujours sur son lit, entourée de son aura. L'enfant descendait doucement, poussé vers l'extérieur par l'énergie de sa mère. Mais, bien qu'elle n'en dît rien, Mû savait que quelque chose était anormal, une tache de sang et de liquide s'étalait sur son lit par filet, emportant sa vie goutte par goutte. Elle savait que, à ce rythme, elle mourrait au moment de la naissance du bébé, exsangue, mais elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice pour que ce bébé si particulier vive et, en tant que chevalier d'Athéna, elle devait remplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. En temps normal, elle savait soigner au contact, que ce soit humains ou animaux, cela faisait partie de ses attributions de chevalier d'or du Bélier, mais elle ne pouvait pas mobiliser sa cosmoénergie pour stopper l'hémorragie, celle-ci étant toute entière tournée vers la naissance de l'enfant. Elle contrôlait assez bien sa douleur, mais celle-ci devenait de plus en plus aiguë, omniprésente. La fatigue aussi se faisait sentir, malgré sa cosmoénergie énorme et sa solide constitution, elle sentait ses forces décliner peu à peu. Une demi-journée passa encore, l'enfant ne sortait toujours pas, mais elle sentait qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il ne souffrait pas...

Alors que les chevaliers d'or attendaient là, impuissants, s'attendant au pire, la déesse Athéna arriva. Elle entra dans la pièce, étendit la main sur le pauvre chevalier épuisé et exsangue. L'enfant alors se dégagea, et sortit. Mû, malgré sa vue troublée, vit une aura entourer le bébé hurlant encore relié à elle par son cordon, avant d'entendre dans un brouillard Athéna dire:

« Tu en as terminé de ton épreuve, ton enfant est né... »

Elle le lui donna, et Mû vit que c'était une fille, une petite fille bien formée mais pourvue d'une aura bleue et jaune qui irradiait d'elle sans contrôle. Athéna étendit encore la main sur le chevalier, et Mû tomba dans un sommeil profond réparateur. La déesse couvrit le chevalier, prit le bébé, et le regarda attentivement. La petite fille avait un duvet violet sur le crâne, deux points sur le front, comme sa mère, et ses yeux bleus étaient encore aveugles…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le temps de laver le bébé et de l'envelopper dans plusieurs épaisseurs de linges, elle sortit de la chambre, et tous les chevaliers d'or, inquiets, l'entourèrent. Elle leur dit:

« Voilà le bébé...Il est bien vivant, c'est une petite fille... »

Un air d'étonnement mêlé de soulagement se peignit sur le visage des chevaliers, et aucun ne dit un mot, regardant dans un silence religieux l'enfant endormie. Athéna ajouta:

« Mû va bien, il faut qu'elle se repose, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang... »

Le silence dura, et Athéna sortit, avec le bébé dans les bras. Une explosion de joie se fit alors parmi les chevaliers d'or, et tous sortirent de la petite maison pour regagner la leur et prendre un repos bien mérité.

La superphysiologie de Mû fit le reste, et, quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans son lit, seule. Elle se sentait bien mieux, et chercha sa fille du regard, puis par la pensée. La minuscule cosmoénergie se situait dans la salle d'Athéna, tout en haut du Sanctuaire. Athéna devait s'assurer qu'aucun problème n'allait se poser avec elle, elle qui avait déjà un bon niveau de cosmoénergie à la naissance. Le berceau sculpté par Aldébaran était prêt à côté du lit, préparé pour accueillir sa minuscule occupante…

Son apprenti entra alors, muni d'un plateau:

« Oh, vous êtes réveillée, maître...Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux, merci...

-La déesse Athéna a pris la petite fille, elle va vous la ramener bientôt...En attendant, je vous

ai amené ceci, afin que vous repreniez des forces... »

Mû sourit malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore, touchée par la gentillesse de son apprenti :

« Merci à toi... «

Elle finissait de se restaurer quand Athéna entra, un minuscule paquet de linges blancs dans les bras:

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien mieux, merci de votre sollicitude. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie...

-Je ne pouvais faire moins, vous étiez prête à donner votre vie pour que ce bébé naisse vivant. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire... »

Elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de sa mère, et Mû regarda avec un sourire la petite créature à laquelle elle avait donné naissance au péril de sa vie. Le bébé dormait, et Athéna reprit:

« Elle aura un grand destin, croyez-moi...Comment voulez-vous la prénommer ? »

Mû releva la tête, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa fille, réfléchit un instant, et dit:

« Puisqu'elle vous doit la vie, puis-je solliciter la permission de lui donner votre nom ?

-Je vous l'accorde. Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Athena de Jamir... »

Mais ce que Mû ne savait pas, c'est qu'un autre bébé, un garçon, était né quelques minutes

seulement après sa fille, occulté depuis sa conception par la puissance d'Athéna. Celui-ci, par contre, avait une aura bleue, veinée de jaune, ce qui le rattachait directement au monde des mers. Mû ne saurait sans doute jamais qu'elle avait mis au monde des jumeaux, on savait le danger que pouvait représenter un bébé à aura dominante marine, il était utile de le garder sous contrôle pour pouvoir le neutraliser si d'aventure il s'avisait d'être une semi-réincarnation de Poséidon. Personne n'avait envie qu'un autre dieu vienne à nouveau semer la guerre et la désolation sur la Terre. On savait aussi le problème posé par des jumeaux, il suffisait de voir ne fût-ce que les Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon, et leur destin torturé...

Athéna demanda alors civilement, le glissant habilement dans la conversation:

« Si elle avait été un garçon, comment l'auriez-vous nommée ?

-Sion, comme mon maître... »

Le second bébé avait donc un nom maintenant. Laissant le bébé à sa mère, Athéna remonta à sa salle. Passant dans une petite pièce adjacente, elle se pencha sur l'autre bébé, posé dans un berceau. Toujours entouré de son aura bleue, qu'il perdrait dans quelques mois, il avait un court duvet bleu clair sur le crâne et, comme sa sœur et sa mère, deux points sur le front. Elle posa la main sur lui, et mit en sommeil la minuscule cosmoénergie qu'il dégageait, Mû et les chevaliers d'or pouvaient la sentir. Elle décida qu'il serait élevé au Sanctuaire, de préférence loin de sa sœur jumelle, sous contrôle...

« Ta mère a choisi ton prénom, tu te nommeras Sion... », dit-elle seulement.

Après la déesse Athéna, les chevaliers d'or débarquèrent, les bras pleins de cadeaux, et, après les félicitations d'usage, se penchèrent au dessus du berceau où dormait la petite fille.

« Elle est belle... », dit Milo, en admiration.

« Très belle ..», ajouta Kanon, tout aussi ému.

Aldébaran du Taureau, perplexe, demanda:

« Elle n'est pas un peu petite ? »

Milo lui dit, moqueur:

« Tu n'as jamais vu de bébé de ta vie, ma parole ?

-Si, mais jamais si petit... "

Mû essaya ne pas éclater de rire en voyant deux des chevaliers les plus puissants se disputer à propos de la taille de sa fille...

Shaka s'approcha lui aussi, daigna ouvrir ses yeux pour l'occasion et dit:

« Elle a un grand potentiel en elle, je le sens...Mais ils ont raison, elle est magnifique, félicitations... »

Mû sourit. Aiolia examina lui aussi le nourrisson endormi sous toutes les coutures, et dit:

« Combien mesure-t-elle ? »

Mû attrapa le papier rempli par le médecin du Sanctuaire, et lut:

« 3,450 kgs pour 51 cms...il paraît que c'est tout à fait dans la normalité...

-Je n'en doute pas...maintenant cette petite demoiselle doit grandir...Elle finira par nous

damer à tous le pion, crois-moi ! »

Laissant se reposer la mère et l'enfant, ils sortirent de la chambre...

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour Mû, elle en voulut vaguement à sa fille, bien qu'elle sût que cette petite créature était parfaitement innocente de sa venue au monde. Elle savait à peine s'en occuper, et ce fut Milo qui, en pleine nuit, lui montra comment donner un biberon et langer. Tous les chevaliers d'or comprenaient ce que sa situation avaient de difficile, et tentaient de lui apporter leur aide. Mais il leur apparut vite que Mû était victime de la dépression postnatale, le 'baby blues' bien connu. Ils ne savaient malheureusement pas comment l'aider, ce fut la déesse qui s'entretint avec Mû et l'aida à supporter cette mauvaise passe.

Mû sollicita peu après les deux mois de sa fille la faveur de quitter le Sanctuaire pour retourner à Jamir. Il lui restait en effet encore beaucoup de travail sur les armures d'or brisées pendant la bataille contre Hadès, et elle ne voulait pas que la naissance d'Athena s'ébruitât. De plus, sa fille présentant déjà une cosmoénergie, il était prudent de l'éloigner du lieu où elle pourrait être captée, bien qu'il lui fût encore facile de l'occulter avec ses propres pouvoirs. Athéna lui accorda cette faveur. Où la petite fille serait-elle mieux élevée qu'avec sa mère ? De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus que quelqu'un sache l'existence de cette enfant hors du commun, bien que pour l'instant Athena ne présentât pas de comportement anormal...

_L'apprentissage : les premières années_

Mû aménagea la chambre du bébé non loin de la sienne, au premier étage de la pagode, et Kiki peignit sur les murs des fresques magnifiques, déchaînant son talent de peintre. La fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce donnait sur un paysage superbe, les montagnes himalayennes, et un ciel bleu presque transparent. Mû voulait que sa fille apprécie elle aussi ce paysage si beau, à la fois si doux et si dur, et qu'elle s'en sente proche comme sa mère pouvait l'être...

Le berceau de bois d'olivier offert par Aldébaran fut remonté au centre de la pièce, et la layette fut rangée sur une série d'étagères sur lesquelles Mû adapta un rideau. Une bénédiction bouddhique offerte par Shaka fut suspendue au mur, près du berceau. Mû pensa également à installer une table à langer dans un coin de la pièce...

Mû réorganisa sa vie en fonction des horaires de sa fille, et travaillait dans son atelier quand elle dormait. Puis elle pensa à installer sa fille dans le siège à anse qui servait à la transporter, et adapta dessus un jouet fabriqué par Milo, des formes en bois suspendues à une corde. Quand Athena fut plus grande, elle passa des heures à jouer pendant que sa mère travaillait…

Mû était satisfaite de sa vie, et entre elle et Athena se créa un lien très fort. De temps en temps, les chevaliers d'or venaient aux nouvelles, et ces visites rythmaient la vie de Mû, comme le développement de sa fille. Mais elle ne se coupait pas du monde, au contraire, elle allait de temps en temps au Sanctuaire en laissant Athena à Kiki, qui affichait clairement pour la petite fille une dévotion sans bornes…

Quand Athena eut sept mois, Mû reçut une lettre de Chine, de Rozan plus précisément, où Shiryu l'informait qu'il souhaitait qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur de l'assister le jour de son mariage. Elle sourit: comme le voulait la déesse, les chevaliers de bronze reprenaient une vie normale, et, sans doute, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers naîtrait dans les années qui allaient suivre. Athena, sa fille, en était la première. Mû décida de faire ce plaisir à Shiryu, qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'elle estimait, et prépara son voyage à Rozan. Il restait un problème: que faire d'Athena ? Shaka, qui vint lui rendre visite, proposa de la garder pendant ce temps, Mû n'aurait qu'à la lui amener en allant à Rozan et à la reprendre au retour.

Pour l'occasion, Mû ressortit un vêtement de cérémonie qu'elle n'avait pas mis depuis des années, c'était une tunique en crépon rouge foncé, sur laquelle on mettait une large écharpe jaune moutarde qui recouvrait les épaules. Mû prit ensuite une boîte au fond de son armoire, et l'ouvrit: à l'intérieur, enveloppé dans du papier de soie, se trouvait le dernier cadeau de son maître Shion avant sa mort, une magnifique écharpe blanche sur laquelle était brodé un bélier en fil d'or. Elle la porterait en sautoir de sa tenue de cérémonie.

Elle fit un détour par la vallée du Gange, où habitait Shaka, lui confia Athena, et se téléporta ensuite à Rozan. Le Vieux Maître l'y accueillit:

« Bienvenue, mon ami... »

Comme tous les chevaliers d'or, il connaissait la vérité, car Shion avait été son compagnon d'armes et son ami. Mû le salua avec respect, et dit:

" Merci, maître...Je vois que vous vous portez bien...

-Très bien...et toi-même ?

-Je vais très bien... »

La voix du Vieux Maître résonna alors dans sa tête:

_« Et la petite fille ? »_

Mû répondit de la même manière:

_« Elle va bien, elle aura huit mois bientôt…_

_-A-t-elle déjà des pouvoirs ?_

_-Non, pas encore... »_

Mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Mû assista au mariage aux premières loges, donna sa bénédiction à Shiryu et Shunrei et rentra à Jamir en repassant par la vallée du Gange. Shaka, au pied d'une énorme statue de Bouddha et vêtu seulement d'une tunique, d'un pantalon court et d'un grand châle, tenait Athena dans ses bras, et la berçait doucement avec un léger sourire. Ses yeux bleu clair, insolites dans ce genre de région, étaient ouverts, et plongés dans ceux du bébé. Athena jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds. La scène était magnifique, et Mû la laissa durer un peu, puis elle se signala. Shaka sourit légèrement:

« Ta fille refusait de dormir. Elle a bien ton caractère, tu sais… »

Athena avait reconnu sa mère, et lui tendait les bras. Mû alors la prit dans ses bras, et la berça elle-même. Athena s'endormit, ravie de retrouver les bras maternels. Elle demanda alors à Shaka:

« Elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est une petite fille au caractère adorable sauf quand elle s'énerve. Pour ça, elle a bien ton caractère, elle sait ce qu'elle veut…

-Je sais. Merci de l'avoir gardée...

-Comment s'est passé le mariage ?

-Très bien, Shunrei était magnifique, vraiment, et je suppute que, dans quelques mois, un petit Dragon verra le jour...

-Déjà ?

-Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, surtout pour moi qui en ai déjà fait l'expérience. Je crois que Shiryu mérite vraiment d'être père maintenant et d'avoir une vie tranquille, il a assez combattu comme ça…

-Je crois aussi. Resteras-tu ce soir pour le dîner ?

-Pourquoi pas ? "

Laissant Athena dormir dans son couffin auprès de la statue de Bouddha, Shaka emmena Mû là où il logeait ordinairement. Il lui offrit du riz et de la viande à l'indienne, et tous deux dînèrent en parlant du bon vieux temps. Puis Mû rentra chez elle...

A l'âge de quatre mois, Sion avait été confié à un couple d'un village voisin du Sanctuaire. Helena et Orestes l'élevaient, mais avaient été prévenus qu'il pourrait développer quelques pouvoirs particuliers à plus ou moins court terme. Mais, pour l'instant, Sion ne se différenciait pas d'un bébé normal qui ne faisait presque que dormir et manger...

Pourtant, lui et Athena étaient liés, plusieurs fois ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Leur interactivité symbiotique se mettait en place, souvenir de la symbiose prénatale…

Sion avait perdu son aura à trois mois, et s'était révélé être un magnifique bébé aux cheveux bleu clair, aux grands yeux violet foncé, avec un caractère assez facile. Ses traits étaient proches de ceux de sa sœur jumelle, et il avait comme elle les deux points sur le front. Ses parents nourriciers avaient tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'était pas grec, et avaient supputé qu'il venait du Sanctuaire tout proche. En effet, Sion, avec sa peau claire et ses deux points sur le front, n'avait absolument rien d'un petit grec.

Pour son premier anniversaire, ils avaient décidé de l'emmener au bord de la mer, chez la sœur d'Helena. Curieux, Sion s'approcha de la mer, habillé de son petit maillot de bain bleu. Il marchait depuis un mois à peine, et sa démarche mal assurée faisait sourire Helena, présente à ses côtés. Mais Sion n'avait pas peur de la mer, ni des vagues. Il sursauta légèrement quand ses pieds furent mouillés, recula, mais avança à nouveau. Il resta debout, et regarda l'horizon, où apparut...son père, Poséidon.

Sion ne fit rien, regardant l'horizon, il se contenta de se baisser et de prendre de l'eau dans sa main, qu'il fit ensuite couler, prenant par ce geste enfantin symboliquement possession de ce royaume qui lui revenait par héritage.

Mû, pour fêter le premier anniversaire de sa fille, invita les chevaliers d'or, et Athena fut couverte de cadeaux. Kanon lui offrit une plaque gravée d'un bélier d'or, son signe astrologique, Shaka des vêtements de cérémonie qu'elle porta, Aiolia une peluche, Aldébaran une petite chaise sculptée et Milo un cadre ouvragé. Mû observa sa fille, assise sur les genoux de Kanon, Kanon des Gémeaux, revenu au bien, du bon côté, et qui n'en était jamais sorti depuis. Il aimait beaucoup la petite fille, qui le lui rendait bien, et Mû pensait que cela contribuait à son équilibre. Athena tirait les cheveux de Kanon, et celui-ci la chatouillait, ce qui la faisait rire.

Aiolia apporta le gâteau, et Milo le coupa. Alors que les chevaliers d'or jouaient avec l'enfant, Milo vint voir Mû et lui dit:

« Regarde: nous sommes l'élite de la chevalerie, et nous sommes ridicules devant un bébé de un an. J'ai du mal à croire d'ailleurs qu'il y a déjà un an qu'elle est née…

-Elle est grande déjà, elle marche depuis un mois, elle se développe très normalement. Finalement, elle ne présente pas de caractéristiques différentes, mais elle va encore évoluer... "

Mû sourit en observant sa fille en train de rire devant les grimaces d'Aiolia. Quels mystères recelait-elle encore ? Quelle puissance sommeillait dans ce bébé fragile ? En fait, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir élevé Athena toute seule, les chevaliers d'or avaient contribué également à son éducation, ils étaient un peu ses pères...Si Athena était équilibrée maintenant, c'était en partie à ses 'oncles' qu'elle le devait.

Ce que ni Mû ni Héléna ne savaient, c'est que les jumeaux avaient marché en même temps, Athena s'est levée la première, et Sion quelques secondes plus tard. Bien qu'ils soient séparés par quelques milliers de kilomètres, l'interactivité entre les deux jumeaux s'est déjà manifestée, une sorte de symbiose...

_L'éveil..._

Athena avait vingt mois maintenant, elle courait dans toute la maison, faisant le bonheur mais aussi l'inquiétude de sa mère, car sa fille était un vrai casse-cou. Cet après-midi là, Mû était assise dans la salle principale, elle lisait, et Athena jouait avec ses cubes, assise sur une couverture installée sur le sol. Soudain, Mû sentit quelque chose, leva la tête de sa lecture, et vit un cube, maintenu en l'air. Athena souriait en le regardant.

Mû comprit immédiatement que les pouvoirs psychokinétiques de sa fille avaient fini par se réveiller.

Elle s'approcha, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit:

« Eh bien, il va falloir commencer à t'entraîner, Athena... »

Elle savait pertinemment que cela n'allait pas être facile, et décida d'user de sa télépathie pour faire comprendre à sa fille ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Cela mettrait sans doute quelques années pour qu'Athena puisse contrôler le potentiel qui était en elle et se servir de ses pouvoirs.

Helena, au même moment en Grèce, regarda avec saisissement le jouet de Sion valser en l'air, et celui-ci le regardait avec ravissement. Que faire ? Elle ignorait tout à fait comment réagir. On l'avait bien prévenue de l'émergence de pouvoirs psychokinétiques, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas si tôt. Elle regarde l'enfant, et dit:

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Sion ? que caches-tu encore ? »

Mais Sion se contenta de lui sourire en gazouillant…

Elle ne sait pas grand'chose des chevaliers sacrés d'Athena, mais elle devine que les pouvoirs de Sion s'y rattachent directement. Elle décide donc d'attendre et de voir...

A partir de l'émergence de ses pouvoirs, Sion commença à se développer beaucoup plus rapidement au niveau physique et mental, ce que Mû remarqua également chez Athena...

_Jamir, deux ans plus tard..._

Une pagode à cinq étages perdue dans l'Himalaya. Devant elle, une femme et une petite fille étaient assises. L'enfant avait les yeux fermés, et tenait quelques pierres soulevées par télékinésie. Ce n'était pas très stable, et elles finirent par tomber. L'enfant se leva, et tapa du pied:

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

Ses yeux violets brillaient de colère, et deux larmes de rage en sortirent. Elle regarda le précipice, et donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre. Mû se leva :

« Tu ne te concentre pas assez, Athena, je te l'ai déjà dit...Visualise-les dans ton esprit.. »

L'enfant se retourna, et ses longs cheveux violet clair négligemment attachés valsèrent autour d'elle:

« Je me concentre autant que je peux... »

Mû, qui oubliait déjà son ton sévère, répondit :

« Je sais, tu es encore petite, mais tu dois maîtriser cela, c'est absolument nécessaire... »

Mû posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Athena, bien qu'elle eût quatre ans, avait la taille d'un enfant de six ans, particularité due aux circonstances de sa conception. Son développement psychique allait de pair, elle présentait déjà de la télékinésie héritée de sa mère, ainsi que d'autres pouvoirs psychokinétiques. Sa cosmoénergie était encore en sommeil, mais, quand elle se révélerait, sa mère savait qu'elle serait puissante, car double. Elle l'entraînait elle-même, ne voulant confier à personne d'autre ce soin. Bien qu'elle en eut refusé l'idée au début, Mû s'était finalement attachée à ce petit être fragile qui était la moitié d'elle-même. Elle l'avait mise au monde au péril de sa vie, et cela suffisait pour créer entre elles un lien indestructible.

Malgré son peu d'expérience de la maternité, Mû ne s'en était finalement pas trop mal sortie, et Athena (prononcé Athina, à la grecque, pour la différencier de la déesse...) était devenue cette fillette ravissante. Toutes deux portaient le même vêtement, une tunique, jaune pour Mû et verte pour sa fille, à manches courtes, serrée à la ceinture par un ruban de soie noué par un nœud lâche, au dessus d'un pantalon marron un peu serrant. Un châle marron couvrait les épaules et retombait pour recouvrir la moitié droite de la tunique, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était dans l'Himalaya, à plus de 6000 m. Elevé ici depuis sa petite enfance, le corps de la fillette s'était modifié pour s'adapter au taux d'oxygène moindre. Elle n'avait pas froid non plus...

Mû sourit à sa fille, et lui dit:

« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...tu as tout de même fait de gros progrès, je suis fière de toi... »

L'enfant se précipita dans les bras de sa mère en riant, et Mû la serra contre elle. Puis elle la souleva:

« Allez, viens, nous rentrons... »

Toutes deux s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le brouillard venait de bouger, et Mû avait senti derrière lui une cosmoénergie qu'elle connaissait bien. En sortit Milo du Scorpion. Athena le reconnut tout de suite, et courut vers lui. Il sourit et la reçut dans ses bras.

« Comme tu as grandi, toi ! »

Laissant la petite fille jouer dehors, Mû et Milo entrèrent dans la maison. L'apprenti de Mû, Kiki, n'était pas là, parti essayer de gagner son armure d'argent. Milo s'assit, saisit le verre de jus de fruit que Mû lui tendit et dit:

« Je suis venu voir comment tu te portais. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu au Sanctuaire...

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, réparer des armures d'or n'est pas une mince affaire (celles du Verseau, de la Balance et du Sagittaire, laminées pendant la bataille contre Poséidon)...

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, il m'a fallu deux ans pour qu'elles se régénèrent entièrement, mais ça y est...

-Et ta fille ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle progresse, je l'entraîne...Elle se porte bien, rassure-toi, elle a de la vitalité à revendre,

c'est de son âge...

-Il faudra que tu nous l'amènes au Sanctuaire, un de ces jours...

-Pendant que son cosmos est encore en sommeil de préférence...J'essaierai, oui... »

Le silence tomba entre eux deux, mais ils se comprirent à demi-mot: que faire quand le cosmos double de la petite Athena se réveillerait ? Ils savaient très bien qu'elle avait une double aura en naissant, et que son cosmos, actif au moment de sa naissance, s'était ensuite normalement mis en sommeil. Mais elle n'avait encore que quatre ans, ils avaient le temps. Pour cela, Mû préférait rester à Jamir, voulant pouvoir contrôler l'entraînement donné à sa fille et éviter tout problème qui pourrait survenir. De toute façon, on n'avait pas besoin d'elle au Sanctuaire pour l'instant, il était encore en pleine reconstruction après la bataille contre Hadès...

_Un village à côté du Sanctuaire, Athènes, Grèce_

« Eh, comment tu fais ça ? »

Un garçonnet venait de faire léviter quelques pierres sans effort apparent. Il dit en souriant à ses camarades qui l'entouraient en ouvrant des yeux ronds:

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours su le faire... »

Le garçon qui parlait ainsi avait quatre ans, mais était très grand pour son âge. Il avait des cheveux bleus clairs, deux points sur le front et de grands yeux violets. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres garçonnets du village, bien qu'il portât la même tenue qu'eux, une simple tunique légère au dessus d'un pantalon court, et des sandales. Soudain, on l'appella:

« Sion ! Rentre ! »

Sa mère nourricière Helena se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il rentra à contrecœur. Elle avait vu toute la scène, et dit:

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça devant tes camarades, Sion. Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes avec leurs parents, et tu n'auras plus d'amis... »

L'enfant acquiesça, mais resta perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que certains pensaient qu'il avait le mauvais oeil, mais pour l'instant ils le laissaient en paix. Il dit cependant à sa mère:

« D'où je tiens mes pouvoirs paranormaux ?

-Je ne sais pas... »

Tout ce que sa mère savait, c'est que quelqu'un lui avait apporté cet enfant il y avait quatre ans, avec ordre de l'élever comme son propre fils. Mais Sion avait une drôle d'impression, comme de ne jamais être seul, et de venir d'ailleurs aussi. Son intuition, très développée, le trompait rarement. Depuis l'âge de vingt mois, il développait aussi des pouvoirs psychokinésiques, mais il les contrôlait relativement bien tout seul à présent...

Son impression d'être particulier se confirma quand son maître, Ideos de la Carène, vint le chercher pour l'emmener au Sanctuaire. Il pleura, car il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, mais il avait la forte impression de venir de là-bas. Personne ne posa de questions sur ses origines, et sur les pouvoirs qu'il avait, il était protégé d'Athéna, c'était suffisant. Un bandeau fut mis sur son front pour cacher ses points, et il commença son entraînement…

A SUIVRE 


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapitre, qui est composé en fait de la fin de la première partie originale remaniée et corrigée. _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une 'tite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir…_

---O---

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles_

_Un an plus tard, Jamir_

Athena de Jamir esquiva un coup que lui porta sa mère, et sauta en l'air. Elle se retourna, pointa un doigt en direction d'un rocher, qui vola en morceaux. Elle maintint en l'air les morceaux, et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Puis elle disparut quelques secondes, se rendant invisible. Sa mère lui sourit:

« Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, ma fille...Repose-toi un peu maintenant, nous reprendrons plus tard... »

Alors que sa fille lui tournait le dos, Mû réfléchit. Si elle continuait à progresser ainsi, son cosmos se réveillerait dans peu de temps. Pourtant, rien à priori ne différenciait Athena de n'importe quel enfant de son âge, à part ses pouvoirs et son entraînement, bien qu'elle ait aussi une vitesse de développement accélérée. Bientôt, dès qu'elle aurait six ans, Mû l'emmènerait au Sanctuaire afin qu'elle y soit présentée à la déesse Athéna, comme le voulait la coutume. Le voyage serait long, très long pour une petite fille qui n'avait jamais quitté le Tibet...cependant, il était nécessaire.

Athena savait que sa mère était chevalier, mais elle ignorait quel type de chevalier. Elle était toujours allée au Sanctuaire seule, la laissant à son apprenti. Elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité avant d'y aller...

Sion, de son côté, progressait aussi sous la houlette des meilleurs maîtres du Sanctuaire. Mais il se passa quelque chose que la déesse Athéna n'avait pas prévu: L'un des chevaliers d'or, Aldébaran, le rencontra par hasard, et sut à la seconde près qui il était. Il demanda à se faire admettre devant elle, et dit:

« Votre petit protégé est le frère jumeau d'Athena de Jamir, c'est ça ? »

Athéna hocha juste la tête, et dit:

« Il est venu au monde avec une aura bleue dominante, contrairement à sa jumelle, qui est venue au monde avec une aura jaune dominante...il est potentiellement dangereux… »

Aldébaran se souvint alors d'un second cri entendu environ cinq à dix minutes après le premier : c'était la naissance du deuxième jumeau. Il reprit:

« Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

-C'est sa mère elle-même qui m'a donné son prénom...il s'appelle Sion.

-Comme le maître de Mû...pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

-Il est cruel de séparer une mère de son enfant...Autant qu'elle n'en sache rien... »

Il se satisfit de la réponse, mais, bien qu'il comprît le raisonnement de la déesse, il pensait à cet enfant, qui ne connaissait pas sa mère ni sa sœur jumelle, et qu'on considérait comme une menace potentielle...Difficile à supporter pour un enfant de cinq ans et demi.

Pourtant, Sion ne paraissait pas être potentiellement mauvais, mais il sentait au Sanctuaire quelque chose de familier, sans pouvoir le préciser. Quand il posait la question, personne ne lui répondait...

La déesse Athéna savait que, logiquement, la cosmoénergie de la petite Athena se réveillerait avant celle de son frère jumeau, car elle avait commencé sa formation plus tôt, mais elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se produirait si les deux jumeaux étaient réunis un jour. De toute façon, dès qu'ils se seraient éveillés à leur cosmos, ils se retrouveraient forcément. Sion, bien qu'il n'eût que peu d'entraînement, sentait déjà quelque chose de familier, sans doute la cosmoénergie résiduelle de sa mère et de l'armure, dans la maison du Bélier. De plus, il possédait des pouvoirs de psychokinésie, qu'il avait appris seul en partie à maîtriser. En plus d'un maître normal, elle lui en adjoignit un autre, qui l'aida à maîtriser son psychisme, car elle savait que Mû possédait les pouvoirs psychokinétiques les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, et Sion devait être capable de maîtriser les siens, même s'il avait appris seul à l'origine….

Peu après son sixième anniversaire, Mû fit asseoir sa fille devant elle, et lui dit:

« Nous partirons bientôt au Sanctuaire, aussi je veux te dire plusieurs choses...Premièrement, je suis le chevalier d'or du Bélier… »

Les yeux d'Athena s'ouvrirent démesurément, et elle dit:

« Tu es un chevalier d'or...comme Shaka ou Milo ?

-Oui, c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu es née avec tant de dons. Quand nous arriverons au Sanctuaire, tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi, tu devras être prise en charge par un maître qui s'occupera pour un temps de ton éducation. Rassure-toi, nous viendrons te voir. Je suis désolée, c'est la loi. Ton cosmos s'éveillera bientôt, tu devras apprendre à le maîtriser, mais je serai là pour t'aider dès que cela se produira... »

Les yeux de la petite fille tremblèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas, elle voulait être forte. Avoir une mère chevalier d'or était un avantage, mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients. Elle avait toujours été très proche d'elle, et toutes deux avaient été très peu séparées en six ans, elle aurait du mal à s'habituer mais elle le devait, c'était nécessaire pour elle d'apprendre seule...

Athena reprit:

« Est-ce que mon père vit aussi au Sanctuaire ? Est-ce que c'est un chevalier d'or comme toi ? »

Mû frissonna. Le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis un moment était venu. C'est vrai, elle avait le droit de savoir à présent. Elle inspira profondément et dit:

« Non...en fait, ton père n'est pas exactement un humain...

-Quoi ?

-Tu es le résultat de la dernière manifestation de Poséidon, l'empereur des Sept Mers. J'étais la seule à être assez forte pour te porter, un rayon m'a atteinte et tu es née six mois plus tard. Et, si je te dis toujours que je suis sûre que ta cosmoénergie va se réveiller, c'est parce que tu en avais déjà une en naissant, ainsi qu'une aura jaune et bleue. Rassure-toi, tu es loin d'être une véritable demi-déesse, le rayon n'était pas assez fort, il était déjà très affaibli, mais ton potentiel en est augmenté. L'aspect terrestre prédomine cependant chez toi, tu n'as rien à craindre... »

Athena ne dit rien, mais ses yeux écarquillés montraient sa surprise. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle finit par dire:

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as prénommée comme ça, pour contrebalancer la puissance de Poséidon ?

-Non, pas du tout. La déesse Athéna m'a sauvé la vie à ta naissance, si elle n'était pas intervenue je serais morte au moment où tu serais venue au monde. Elle m'a accordé la faveur de te nommer ainsi... »

Athena dit alors, avec une maturité que sa mère ne lui connaissait pas:

« Alors je lui dois moi aussi la vie... »

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Sa mère devina qu'il fallait qu'elle la laisse seule, elle avait besoin d'absorber tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre:

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans mon atelier... », dit-elle en sortant de la pièce pour se téléporter.

Mû sentit sa fille sortir...et entendit peu après un hurlement suivi d'un énorme bruit. Elle se retourna, et vit un énorme pan de roche s'écrouler. Elle avait senti aussi une perturbation dans son cosmos. Athena était en train de s'éveiller à sa cosmoénergie, et, sous l'effet de la colère et de la rage, elle venait de pulvériser plusieurs tonnes de roches avec son seul poing. Mû se dit alors qu'il fallait dès à présent qu'elle se prépare à cet éveil prochain...

Puis l'enfant tomba à genoux, et se mit à pleurer amèrement. Elle avait tant espéré avoir un père quelque part...

A ce moment-là, Sion, en plein entraînement, se redressa sous l'effet d'une brusque impulsion. Quelque chose s'était passé en lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose de lointain, mais proche à la fois. Il s'en ouvrit à son maître, mais celui-ci ne trouva pas d'explication logique...

Athena ne maîtrisant pas encore tout à fait la téléportation longue distance, ce fut sa mère qui le fit pour elle. Les capacités de psychokinésie de Mû étaient telles que cela ne lui posait absolument pas de problèmes. Elles se téléportèrent au plus près du plus proche aéroport. Après un long voyage en avion, elles atterrirent à Athènes. Athena, qui n'était jamais sortie de Jamir, ouvrait des yeux ronds en voyant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa mère lui dit qu'au Sanctuaire elle ne pourrait pas garder son prénom pour des raisons évidentes, et lui dit d'utiliser son second prénom, donné en l'honneur de Camus du Verseau, Aurora. Le seul autre problème était sa ressemblance avec sa mère, et là aussi on trouva une parade, elle passerait pour la nièce de Mû.

Dès leur arrivée, elles furent amenées dans la grande salle d'Athéna...Athena la petite se sentait terriblement intimidée, mais, désireuse de faire honneur à sa mère, elle se tint droite et fière à ses côtés. La déesse lui demanda de s'approcher, et dit:

« Tu as bien grandi, et je parie que tu es devenue très forte aussi...

-Un tout petit peu

-Ta mère m'a dit qu'au contraire tu étais déjà puissante…As-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Très bon…merci de votre sollicitude… »

Athena maîtrisait suffisamment le grec, mais, sous l'effet de la timidité, elle ne faisait que de courtes phrases…

A la question muette que posa Athéna à Mû, celle-ci répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête: non, le cosmos double de l'enfant ne s'était pas encore réveillé. La déesse ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance entre l'enfant et sa mère, devenue plus évidente avec les années. Elle pensa aussi à Sion : on ne pouvait douter qu'Athena et lui étaient jumeaux, à part la couleur de leurs cheveux ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Leur destin allait se réaliser bientôt, elle sentait que le cosmos de la fillette ne devrait pas tarder à se révéler. Une partie des inconnues concernant Sion se réglerait à ce moment-là, elle en avait l'intuition…

Après sa présentation, Mû emmena Athena chez les apprentis chevaliers. Elle la présenta comme Aurora de Jamir, sa nièce, qu'elle entraînait, mais elle ne pouvait continuer pendant qu'elle était au Sanctuaire. Athena regardait, médusée, pour la première fois sa mère en armure d'or. Celle-ci lui mit la main sur l'épaule, et lui dit:

« Sois courageuse, ça va aller...Souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dit… »

Elle l'embrassa, et partit sans se retourner. Les yeux d'Athena tremblèrent, mais elle se reprit vite. L'un des maîtres féminins, masqué, la conduisit parmi les autres filles, car les hommes et les femmes ne s'entraînaient pas ensemble. Elles avaient toutes en gros son âge, et entreprirent de la tester. Les pouvoirs de psychokinésie d'Athena les calmèrent vite, surtout quand elles surent que c'était Mû du Bélier qui l'avait entraînée. Il avait la réputation d'avoir les plus forts pouvoirs de psychokinésie du Sanctuaire. Athena avait bien d'autres pouvoirs, comme la téléportation à courte distance et l'invisibilité, mais elle n'en parla pas, elle voulait passer pour une petite fille normale...

Le maître qui la prit en charge fut étonné de voir le degré d'avancement de son entraînement, elle était déjà très forte. Elle vit aussi que sa cosmoénergie était sur le point d'exploser et de se révéler, chose inouie pour une fillette de six ans à peine. Mû avait laissé des ordres précis, si le cosmos de l'enfant se révélait il devait l'appeler tout de suite, elle seule saurait ce qu'il fallait faire. Athena découvrit un climat chaud, quelque chose qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à supporter les premiers jours, tout comme la profusion d'oxygène. Elle s'habitua cependant vite à sa nouvelle identité, qui lui devint aussi vraie que l'autre, ainsi qu'au climat…

Pourtant, elle sentait comme une perturbation en elle, et elle pensa que c'était son cosmos qui se réveillait. C'était comme un appel diffus, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en discerner la nature...

Une fin d'après-midi, elle vit arriver en compagnie de son maître, Shaka de la Vierge. Elle s'inclina devant lui respectueusement, et le maître les laissa seuls. Shaka dit alors:

« Je suis heureux de te voir...comment se passe ton entraînement ?

-Le mieux du monde...mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas...mon cosmos n'est pas encore réveillé, mais je sens en moi comme un appel...

-Un autre cosmos ? Celui de ta mère ?

-Non, pas le sien, mais un autre, qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Je ne sais pas, c'est trop diffus… »

Shaka ouvrit ses yeux, et dit:

« J'en parlerai à qui de droit, et nous verrons bien...On me disait aussi que tes pouvoirs de psychokinésie avaient encore augmenté...

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai encore du mal à les maîtriser...

-Tu apprendras, n'oublie pas que tu n'as encore que six ans. Passons à la raison de ma visite: on m'a demandé de parfaire ta méditation. Désormais, deux heures par jour, je t'apprendrai à méditer...

-Merci de ce que tu fais pour moi...

-Tu vas en avoir besoin pour mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Porte-toi bien..."

Elle s'inclina, et Shaka repartit. Son maître dit alors:

« Tu as bien de la chance, être enseignée par des chevaliers d'or...

-Ce doit être maître Mû qui le lui a demandé, il est vrai que j'ai encore un peu de mal à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Cela fait pourtant deux ans déjà que j'y travaille, mais ce n'est pas évident, surtout que je ne sais pas exactement leur étendue… »

Le maître observa l'enfant. Elle sentait s'exhaler de cette petite fille une énorme puissance, et une zone d'ombre. Qui était-elle exactement ? Que cachait-elle ?

Sion, de son côté, sentait lui aussi cet appel diffus. Il sentait aussi une cosmoénergie familière venir de la maison du Bélier. Il s'en ouvrit à son maître:

« Je sens quelque chose de bizarre. Il me semble que la cosmoénergie qui émane de la maison du Bélier a quelque chose de familier pour moi...

-C'est sans doute le cosmos résiduel de l'armure. Tu l'as déjà senti, je crois…

-Non, le chevalier qui la garde...c'est sa cosmoénergie qui m'est familière.. »

Cela laissa le maître encore plus interloqué. Dès le début, il s'était bien rendu compte que Sion n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Il possédait des facultés psychiques hors du commun, et commençait aussi à savoir se téléporter sans problèmes. Tout cela, il l'avait en lui dès le début et, en l'absence de quelqu'un qui eût pu lui apprendre, avait réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs plus ou moins seul. Mais son cosmos ne donnait pas encore de signes de réveil, il avait commencé un peu plus tard que sa soeur jumelle. Cependant, comme celui de sa soeur, son instinct était très développé...

Athena était assise sur le mur, devant la maison où elle logeait avec les autres filles, et regardait le soleil se coucher derrière le Pentélique. Elle avait toujours aimé la contemplation de la nature, et sa mère l'y avait toujours encouragée. Elle lui avait toujours dit la perfection de la Nature était un exemple à suivre pour faire de sa propre vie une perfection…

L'une de ses camarades l'interpella:

« Eh, tu médites ? Les cours sont terminés !

-Non, je me contente de regarder le coucher de soleil. Mon maître m'y a toujours encouragée...

-Tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants, tu sais...

-Je les ai développés depuis longtemps. J'avais deux ans quand ils se sont réveillés, alors j'ai eu un peu de temps…

-Tu viens du Tibet, c'est cela ? Et c'est ton oncle qui t'a élevée jusque là ?

-Oui, c'est cela, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit là. Et toi ?

-Oh moi je suis orpheline depuis que j'ai trois ans...je m'appelle Mélia, je suis grecque...

-Moi c'est Aurora, enchantée de te connaître... »

Les deux fillettes se serrèrent la main...

Un peu plus tard, Milo du Scorpion et Kanon des Gémeaux vinrent lui rendre visite. Milo, souriant à la petite fille, lui dit :

« Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Bien, tout va bien...je commence à mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs...

-C'est une bonne chose. Dis donc, tu as pris des couleurs, toi qui étais si pâle autrefois...

-Je ne suis pas habituée à ce soleil...

-Tu vas vite t'y faire... »

Kanon sourit à la petite fille qui lui était si chère:

« Cela change de l'Himalaya, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment différent, mais je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas...

-Comme nous tous tu tomberas sous le charme, tu verras. Bien, va te reposer maintenant, nous reviendrons dans quelques jours.. »

Athena leur sourit, et les regarda partir. Tous les chevaliers d'or la considéraient un peu comme leur fille. Elle était le seul enfant de cette génération né d'un chevalier d'or, et ils étaient tous tombés sous le charme le jour même où ils avaient posé les yeux sur elle...

Les jours passèrent ainsi, sous le chaud soleil de Grèce. A la fin d'une longue journée, Athena vit arriver sa mère, toujours vêtue de son armure d'or. Elle se contrôla soigneusement, modéra son sourire et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect. Mû la fit asseoir, étonnée par le changement, et lui dit:

« D'après ce que m'ont dit les autres, tu vas bien, et je constate par moi-même...Shaka me dit

aussi que ton contrôle augmente...

-Oui. Il y est pour beaucoup.

-Tu es bronzée, ça te va bien...

-Merci. Quand repartirons-nous pour Jamir ?

-Pas avant un certain temps je le crains, j'ai beaucoup à faire ici. Demain je t'emmènerai avec moi,

nous irons visiter mon atelier ici.. »

Le sourire d'Athena rayonna dans la pièce. Toute une journée avec sa mère ! Quelle joie !

Elle se contint cependant, et salua sa mère avant son départ...

Comme elle l'avait dit, Mû vint prendre sa fille le lendemain matin, et l'emmena devant la maison du Bélier. Athena admira les fières colonnes de cette bâtisse impressionnante que sa mère devait défendre au péril de sa vie.

« Mon atelier est à côté, et, ce que tu vois là, ce sont les douze maisons, chacune protégée par un chevalier d'or. Seuls quelques-uns survivent, tu les connais tous, Aldébaran, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo, Shaka. Plus le Vieux Maître qui est le chevalier d'or de la Balance. Te souviens-tu de lui ? Il est vrai que tu étais petite lorsque nous lui avons rendu visite… »

Athena observa les maisons, et tenta de s'immerger dans l'impression de puissance qui s'en dégageait. Sa mère l'emmena dans son atelier, puis chez elle. Athena vit alors la maison où elle était née, où sa mère vivait quand elle était au Sanctuaire...

Quand elle la ramena, elle lui promit de revenir la voir bientôt. Athena regarda s'éloigner sa mère dans le soleil couchant, étincelant plus que lui, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Dorénavant, elle voulait devenir forte comme sa mère, pour devenir chevalier, tout comme elle, à un niveau moindre, bien sûr.

_L'éveil et les retrouvailles des jumeaux_

Six semaines passèrent. Un jour, Athena était assise par terre dans la salle de méditation, avec Shaka en face d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux, et se concentrait. Sa concentration devenait de plus en plus profonde…

« Va au tréfonds de toi-même...cherche ce qui est caché... », disait Shaka d'un ton monocorde.

Il se passa quelque chose à ce moment-là. Athena sentit monter d'elle-même une puissance incalculable, qu'elle ne put contrôler. Shaka, lui, sentit cela, ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit l'enfant en face de lui nimbée d'une aura jaune veinée largement de bleu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sa puissance augmenta. Elle les écarquilla, et dit sur un ton paniqué:

« Shaka...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Shaka répondit calmement:

"C'est ton cosmos qui s'est réveillé. Surtout reste calme..."

Et il lança un appel dans sa cosmoénergie vers Mû, mais elle courait déjà vers eux...

Au beau milieu de son entraînement, Sion sentit quelque chose se déclencher en lui, et son maître Ideos de la Carène vit alors une aura bleue veinée de jaune l'environner.

« Ton cosmos s'est réveillé...il est double ! », dit Ideos avec stupéfaction.

Mû sentit le cosmos de Sion se réveiller en même temps que celui de sa fille...et se rendit compte de sa nature particulière. Quand elle arriva, Athena avait filé dans une direction en courant. Elle la suivit.

Athena avait senti le réveil de la cosmoénergie de Sion, et venait de comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement complémentaire de la sienne. Celui qui la produisait ne pouvait être que son frère jumeau, son complément naturel. Elle courut à perdre haleine, et arriva comme un boulet de canon en face de Sion, nimbé de son aura. Les deux cosmoénergies se reconnurent immédiatement...

Athena dit à Sion, sans aucun hésitation :

« Tu es mon frère jumeau… »

Sion, qui n'était absolument pas étonné , répondit :

« Oui…je te connais depuis toujours… »

Le maître de Sion vit cette petite fille arriver en courant, et, quand il la regarda mieux, il remarqua immédiatement la ressemblance entre les deux enfants. Mêmes points sur le front, mêmes yeux violets, les traits aussi étaient quasiment identiques, seule différait la couleur des cheveux...Des jumeaux ! L'évidence le frappa. Et quand un chevalier d'or arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il vit avec stupéfaction que lui aussi leur ressemblait !

Mû s'arrêta net en voyant Sion. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Athena, et leurs cosmos s'étaient éveillés au même moment...Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle demanda à Ideos:

« Comment se nomme cet enfant ?

-Sion... »

Le nom la frappa en plein cœur. C'était le nom de son maître ! Puis elle vit l'aura qu'il dégageait, et comprit tout d'un seul coup: la déesse avait eu peur de lui, elle l'avait donc occulté dés sa conception, au contraire d'Athena. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que, étant des jumeaux, le réveil du cosmos de l'un signifierait celui de l'autre. Ils étaient liés comme lors de leur période prénatale. Elle parla au maître en le priant de lui confiant Sion quelques heures, prit les deux enfants par la main, et les emmena directement à la salle d'Athéna. Sa colère était retenue, mais son hostilité bien présente: Sion était son fils, le frère jumeau de sa fille, et on le lui avait enlevé !

La déesse vit Mû arriver avec les deux enfants, et comprit que cela avait un rapport avec le réveil de leur cosmos. Mû dit:

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi ?

-L'aura de Sion était bleue, ce qui voulait dire un danger potentiel...je l'ai vu dès sa conception...

-Mais vous avez sous-estimé leur lien, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant leur cosmos est réveillé, ils savent, ils se connaissaient sans même s'être jamais vus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez posé cette fameuse question le lendemain de la naissance d'Athena : il fallait un nom au second bébé..."

Deux larmes jaillirent des yeux de Mû, mais la déesse vit qu'elle comprenait ses raisons. Elle reprit:

« Que faire maintenant ? Ils se sont reconnus, il ne faut plus les séparer… »

La déesse dit:

« Ils seront désormais élevés ensemble, ce que je craignais n'est pas arrivé, la cosmoénergie

de Sion n'est pas fondamentalement dangereuse. Il semblerait que celle de sa sœur jumelle la tempère inconsciemment. De toute façon c'est elle l'aînée, Sion est né huit minutes après elle… »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, et se sourirent, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Mû leur sourit aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas Sion, mais ses entrailles lui hurlaient qu'il était bien son fils. Elle s'agenouilla, lui ouvrit les bras, et Sion s'y engouffra, n'ayant cure de la dure armure d'or. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la cosmoénergie de la maison du Bélier lui était familière, c'était une impression résiduelle prénatale, des souvenirs prénataux mais, même s'il ne saisissait pas tout, il savait que cette dame inconnue était sa mère. La déesse regarda cette scène émouvante, et dit:

« Sion a gagné le droit de rester avec sa famille, je crois...Il n'y a plus de raisons qu'il soit séparé de vous… »

Mû sourit à la déesse, et dit:

« Merci...merci de tout mon cœur... »

Et elle sortit, tenant chaque enfant par la main. Les chevaliers d'or, qui avaient en partie compris ce qui s'était passé, vinrent à sa rencontre, et Aldébaran dit:

« Je le savais, mais je ne devais rien te dire...Il y avait un risque, et la déesse ne voulait pas risquer une autre guerre à l'échelle planétaire… »

Kanon des Gémeaux reprit, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Sion:

« Ils sont bien jumeaux, ça il n'y a aucun doute, je suis un spécialiste en la matière...Enchanté de te connaître, Sion… »

Milo et Aiolia dirent alors:

« Ils sont déjà puissants, mais leurs cosmos sont complémentaires, pas identiques...incroyable... »

Mû présenta tous les chevaliers d'or à son fils, et l'emmena chez elle. Sion ouvrait des yeux ronds, il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il demanda alors:

« Je suis vraiment...votre fils ?

-Oui, je ne savais pas que tu existais, au contraire de ta sœur...je t'expliquerai tout plus tard... »

Il lui raconta sa petite enfance, les impressions qu'il avait, les pouvoirs qu'il développait. Le lendemain, elle les emmena au camp d'entraînement, et demanda que, puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, qu'ils aient un entraînement conjoint, assuré à la fois par le maître d'Athena et Ideos de la Carène. Shaka continua à y participer. Sion et Athena développèrent une télépathie entre eux, et chacun savait exactement ce que ressentait l'autre. Leurs pouvoirs se combinaient. Pourtant, Mû sentit que Sion avait encore quelque chose en lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tellement appréhender mais qu'elle sentait énorme…

Quatre mois plus tard, Mû et ses jumeaux repartirent pour Jamir. Ils devaient maintenant apprendre à mieux contrôler leur cosmos naissant, et il apparut vite que, quand ils s'unissaient pour faire quelque chose, il quadruplait. Sion apprenait à connaître sa jumelle et sa mère, et se sentait enfin à sa place, chez lui, bien que son organisme mette du temps à s'adapter au manque d'oxygène et à l'altitude. De temps en temps, Kanon ou Shaka venaient prêter main-forte à leur mère pour leur éducation, et une chose était sûre: celui qui trouverait plus tard ces deux jumeaux sur sa route n'en réchapperait pas. Leur cosmos double leur donnait un potentiel énorme…

Une fin d'après-midi, Mû regardait ses jumeaux jouer aux échecs devant la pagode. Ils ne bougeaient pas leurs mains, déplaçant les pièces par leur seule télékinésie. Ils étaient en pleine symbiose, mais gardaient leur personnalité propre. Sion était un peu plus réfléchi que sa sœur jumelle, un peu plus grand de taille aussi. Athena avait par contre un caractère un peu plus impulsif, et était souvent protectrice envers son frère cadet, assumant ainsi son rôle d'aînée…

Elle croisa les bras, et sourit. Sion lui était devenu très attaché, rattrapant ainsi les six années où il avait été élevé loin d'elle. Ils allaient avoir sept ans bientôt, et leurs pouvoirs en plein développement auguraient d'une force hors du commun. Lisant les carnets d'Helena et en les comparant aux notes qu'elle avait prises lors du développement d'Athena, Mû s'était aperçue que les jumeaux avaient marché au même moment, expérimenté l'éveil de leur télékinésie au même moment…Plus liés que des vrais jumeaux. Elle observa les deux enfants, et se demanda si ce qui sommeillait en eux était quantifiable. Ils étaient doubles, ils appartenaient à la fois au monde marin et au monde terrestre et céleste. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? L'avenir seulement le dirait…

A SUIVRE 


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre, qui est composé du début de la seconde partie originale. Merci à Yotma, qui corrige toutes mes fics et me donne des idées, allez lire ses fics, vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous assure !_

_Chapitre 3: Le legs de Poséidon_

_Un nouveau professeur pour Sion_

En grandissant, Sion resta un enfant calme, réfléchi, mais, peu après son huitième anniversaire, Mû remarqua un changement. Pas de doute, les pouvoirs marins jusque-là latents qu'il possédait étaient en train d'émerger…

Personne n'était en mesure de l'aider pour ça, même pas Kanon, qui avait pourtant été Dragon des Mers. Sion restait assis, sans rien faire, plongé en méditation profonde pour contrôler ses pouvoirs naissants, seule sa sœur jumelle, par la connexion qu'elle avait avec lui, comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Mû souffrait elle aussi de voir son fils ainsi, mais, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ses pouvoirs énormes ne lui servaient à rien dans une situation pareille…

Athena dit à sa mère:

« Maman, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, on doit l'aider !»

-Je ne peux pas, cela relève du domaine maritime, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs correspondants. Ah, je savais que cela allait arriver un jour. Toi, tu n'as pas ce problème, ton aura est terrestre dominante, comme la mienne...

-Mais, si ça continue... »

Mû vit dans le regard de sa fille une sombre détermination:

« Je vais me servir de notre lien télépathique pour l'empêcher de sombrer...

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne le maîtrises pas assez...

-Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider.. »

Mû acquiesça. Entre les jumeaux existait un lien particulier, chacun était le complément naturel de l'autre, si, quelqu'un pouvait quelque chose pour Sion, c'était bien sa sœur jumelle...

Athena s'approcha de son frère jumeau, s'assit en face de lui et entra dans son esprit. Mû resta là, prête à intervenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, mais ses jumeaux étaient en symbiose totale, comme ils l'avaient été dans leur période prénatale. Sion paraissait déjà mieux, et le visage d'Athena était reposé...

Ils restèrent près de douze heures ainsi, puis Mû sentit une cosmoénergie qu'elle ne connaissait pas derrière le brouillard. En sortit un jeune homme mince, environ vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux violet clair, plus clairs que les siens, et aux yeux fuchsia. Il tenait une flûte traversière à la main, et un sac de voyage sur lequel était posé un étui était suspendu à son épaule droite, ainsi qu'une boîte dans son dos. Une impression de grande douceur se dégageait de lui…

« Chevalier Mû de Jamir, je présume ? », demanda-t-il très poliment.

Sur la défensive, elle acquiesça. Il reprit:

« Je suis Sorrente de la Sirène, le dernier survivant des généraux des Sept Mers. J'ai senti qu'on avait besoin de mon aide ici… »

Mû se détendit un peu. Qui était le plus indiqué pour aider son fils qu'un général marin ? Encore fallait-il qu'il le soit réellement. Mais elle sentait la formidable puissance de Sorrente, il ne mentait pas…

Sorrente reprit en regardant les jumeaux:

« Alors c'est vrai... Le rayon... »

Puis, vers Mû:

« Je sens votre méfiance. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis bien celui que je prétends être, la déesse Athéna vous le confirmera si vous le désirez. J'ai seulement senti un appel à l'aide, et je suis venu. C'était mon devoir en tant que général que de servir le fils de mon maître… »

Mû hésita à interrompre la connexion des jumeaux, mais déjà ils ouvraient les yeux. Sion dit avec effort:

« Vous avez une force maritime... comme la mienne. »

Sorrente observa l'enfant un moment sans rien dire, puis finit par dire:

« C'est cela. Je suis l'un des sept généraux des Mers, je viens t'aider... »

Le petit garçon n'eut pas la force de se lever. Athena se mit devant lui, les bras en croix:

« Ne le touchez pas... »

Sorrente ne se départit pas de son calme olympien, et dit:

« Ne peux-tu sentir que je ne veux aucun mal à ton frère ? Si, je le suppose, je sens le cosmos qui se dégage de toi. Je veux seulement l'aider… »

Mû lui fit un signe, et Athena s'écarta, non sans rester sur la défensive. Sorrente s'agenouilla devant Sion, et demanda:

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Sion... »

Sorrente ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit presque aussitôt:

« Bien, je vais t'aider, ensuite tu iras t'alimenter et te reposer. Tu auras besoin ensuite de toute ton énergie… »

Sorrente posa la main sur celle de Sion, et sa cosmoénergie le nimba, ainsi que celle de l'enfant. Cela dura cinq minutes, et Sorrente ouvrit à nouveau les yeux:

« Voilà, ça ira pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se repose maintenant… »

Sion parvint à se lever seul, mais chancela. Athena le rattrapa et l'emmena immédiatement dans la pagode par téléportation. Sorrente resta seul avec Mû, et lui demanda:

« Comment s'appelle la petite fille ?

-Athena. C'est elle l'aînée des deux jumeaux. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est toujours prête à défendre son cadet. Je devrais plutôt vous remercier, vous avez sauvé mon fils... »

Sorrente hocha la tête, et Mû lui dit:

« Venez, entrons. Je vous offre l'hospitalité, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, à vous qui avez sauvé la vie de mon fils…"

Et elle lui indiqua la direction avant de se téléporter, supposant à juste titre que Sorrente savait le faire aussi. Athena sortait de la chambre quand ils apparurent, et dit:

« Il dort... »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Mû dit:

« Elle s'y fera, elle n'aime pas les bouleversements. Je savais que le problème des pouvoirs marins se produirait, mais je ne savais pas quand. Athena elle aussi en possède, mais de façon moindre...

-Pour elle, cela ne change pas fondamentalement. Cependant elle devra tout de même apprendre à maîtriser le peu qu'elle possède...

-Je m'excuse d'avoir été si impolie avec vous, mais je ne savais pas qui vous étiez...

-C'est bien normal, si j'avais de si beaux enfants moi aussi je me montrerais féroce... »

Un cri vint alors de la chambre de Sion:

« Aaaah ! »

Mû se précipita, et vit son fils sur son lit, livide, tordu de douleur. Sorrente entra:

« Calme-toi, Sion, calme-toi... », dit-il en caressant le front en sueur de l'enfant. Puis il s'assit, et commença à jouer de sa flûte. C'était la plus merveilleuse musique que Mû ait jamais entendu. En quelques minutes, Sion ne gémit plus, puis sombra dans un profond sommeil...

Mû couvrit doucement son fils d'une chaude couverture en poil de yak, et tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Mû dit alors:

« C'est magnifique...

-Les sirènes pouvaient aussi être bénéfiques, Sion avait besoin de moi... »

Athena entra dans la pièce en courant, et en hurlant:

« Sion !

-Il va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas... », la rassura sa mère.

Athena se redressa, et reprit :

« J'ai aussi entendu une musique magnifique... »

Elle vit alors la flûte que tenait encore Sorrente:

« C'est vous qui jouiez, monsieur ?

-Oui, c'était moi... »

La petite fille drapa son second châle autour de ses épaules, et demanda timidement:

« Vous pourriez jouer encore ? J'aime bien... »

Elle s'assit aux pieds de sa mère, sur un coussin, et Sorrente commença à jouer. Il joua la brise légère sur la mer les jours de beau temps, les vagues s'échouant sur la plage, les poissons dorés fendant les vagues. Puis il joua la tempête, et le retour au calme. Sa musique était la mer elle-même, à l'humeur changeante mais immuable depuis la nuit des temps...  
Quand il eut fini, Athena dormait, appuyée contre les jambes de sa mère. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et alla la coucher. Sorrente lui dit quand elle revint:

« C'est une jolie petite fille, ils forment bien la paire…

-Plus que vous ne le pensez. Ils sont réellement sur la même longueur d'onde, plus même que des vrais jumeaux. Leur cosmos s'est réveillé en même temps, ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas avant... La déesse avait occulté Sion et me l'a caché jusqu'à ses six ans, quand je l'ai découvert fortuitement, à l'occasion du réveil du cosmos d'Athena...

-C'est vous qui vous chargez de leur éducation ?

-Pas seulement moi, les autres chevaliers d'or également. Ce sont un peu leurs enfants à eux aussi, et

ils les adorent. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre... »

Elle lui montra une pièce très simple au second étage de la pagode. A la tibétaine, elle était ornée de peintures et le lit était un matelas posé par terre, mais elle donnait sur un des balcons. Les peintures étaient l'oeuvre de l'apprenti de Mû, Kiki, artiste à ses heures. Elle-même dormait en bas, tout près de la chambre des jumeaux. Il y avait assez de pièces dans la pagode pour plusieurs personnes, mais les jumeaux avaient insisté pour partager la même chambre. Mû avait donc transformé la chambre d'Athena en chambre double. C'était une grande pièce claire, ornée elle aussi de peintures. L'ameublement était l'œuvre d'Aldébaran du Taureau, menuisier à ses heures, qui avait déjà fabriqué le berceau d'Athena, et un mobile représentant les douze signes du Zodiaque était suspendu au centre de la pièce. Il avait été fabriqué par Milo ainsi que par Kanon et offert à Athena pour ses trois ans. Chacun des jumeaux avait son coin, sa petite étagère. Certaines peintures de Sion, artiste lui aussi, ornaient les murs...

Avant de se coucher, Mû entrouvrit la porte de la chambre des petits, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, et les regarda dormir un moment. En tenue de nuit, installée dans son lit, elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à trouver le sommeil. La déesse lui avait dit qu'elle craignait à l'origine que Sion ne soit une réincarnation de Poséidon, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il en avait une partie, car le général Sorrente avait senti ses problèmes à distance. De toute façon, il y avait quelque chose de... divin dans ses enfants. Malgré cela, ils étaient précoces, mais cependant tellement humains !  
Le lendemain matin, Athena se réveilla la première, et sortit de sa chambre sans réveiller son frère, toujours endormi. Il était six heures du matin, et elle admira du balcon intermédiaire le lever de soleil sur l'Himalaya. Elle entendit le pas familier de sa mère:

« Bonjour, ma grande... déjà levée ? »

Athena regarda sa mère, et lui sourit. Mû savait que sa fille appréciait ces heures matinales, où elle était en totale symbiose avec la nature, et où elle avait sa mère à elle seule, comme autrefois. Sion était un plus grand dormeur que son aînée parce qu'il avait eu un peu plus de mal à s'adapter au climat, ce qui permettait à Athena de profiter de sa mère tôt le matin. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle détestait son cadet, au contraire, elle adorait et protégeait toujours son petit frère...  
Mû dit à sa fille en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule:

« Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui…

-Allez, va vite faire ta toilette et prendre ton petit déjeuner... »

Athena détala, et sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bains, impeccable, les cheveux nattés. Mû la regarda, et trouva qu'elle embellissait. Bientôt, elle serait une adolescente. Il n'y avait aucun doute, dans son esprit elle était destinée à devenir chevalier sacré. Dès qu'elle serait assez grande, elle serait envoyée au Sanctuaire pour son entraînement. Sion, lui, avait encore besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire, dû à sa particularité marine…  
Elle s'assit sur le sol, et regarda le soleil monter progressivement derrière les montagnes. Sion sortit alors, accompagné de Sorrente. Le petit garçon bâillait encore, mais il allait mieux, indéniablement. Sorrente, lui, était égal à lui-même, souriant et aimable.

« Bonjour à tous », dit-il gaiement, « Je ne sais pas si c'est l'air des montagnes mais j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi... »

Mû et Athena sourirent, et tous rentrèrent dans la maison pour y prendre le petit déjeuner. Puis Sorrente et Sion commencèrent leur entraînement, alors que Mû s'occupait d'Athena, comme à son habitude.  
Alors qu'Athena traduisait de vieux textes en tibétain, chose qui lui déplaisait souverainement mais à laquelle sa mère tenait particulièrement, Mû alla voir Sorrente, qui entraînait Sion derrière la pagode et lui dit:

« Peut-être auriez-vous besoin de connaître quelques données supplémentaires sur Sion ?

-Cela pourrait être utile, au cas où... »

Elle lui tendit le journal fait à sa naissance, ainsi que son carnet médical. Une page avait été utilisée pour les deux jumeaux, et une autre avait été faite à l'usage de Mû, avec seulement les constantes d'Athena:

-_Athena:_

-3,450 kgs, 51 cms

-groupe sanguin: A

-Date de naissance: 8 avril

-Heure de naissance : 10h30

-Lieu de naissance: Athènes, Grèce

-_Sion:_

-3,330 kgs, 51 cms

-Groupe sanguin: O

-Date de naissance: 8 avril

-Heure de naissance : 10h38

-Lieu de naissance: Athènes, Grèce

Suivait tout une liste de considérations médicales, les examens effectués postnataux par le médecin. Sorrente parcourut cela, et dit:

« C'est une preuve s'il en fallait encore que ce ne sont pas de faux mais de véritables jumeaux... »

Et Mû rit en ébouriffant la tignasse bleu clair de son cadet. Sion regarda sa mère avec un sourire éclatant, et dit:

« Je serai un chevalier sacré, hein maman ? »

Mû sourit, mais sans répondre. Il porterait sans doute plus une écaille de mer qu'une armure. Pour Athena ce serait sans doute plus facile...  
Sorrente envoya Sion rejoindre sa soeur, puis dit à Mû:

« Il a un potentiel énorme. Je n'ai pas jugé encore vraiment son étendue, mais sa nature est assez difficile à juger... »

Mû acquiesça, et alla rejoindre Athena en renvoyant Sion à Sorrente. Celui-ci ne s'occupait pas de Sion en tous temps, l'après-midi était laissé à Mû, pendant que Sorrente s'occupait d'Athena. Mû et Sorrente mirent au point un roulement pour s'occuper à tour de rôle des jumeaux. Au départ, Sorrente s'occupa exclusivement de Sion, mais il apparut très vite qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper d'Athena. Il fallait les enseigner en même temps, les deux étant liés. Il fallait aussi qu'il apprenne à les connaître, voir comment ils interagissaient. Il ne fallut que quelques mois pour qu'Athena contrôle plus ou moins le peu de pouvoir marin latent qu'elle possédait pour l'instant, mais pour Sion il vit immédiatement qu'il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus puissant...  
Ce soir-là, six mois plus tard, Mû refermait la porte de la porte des jumeaux. Sorrente était assis dans la salle principale, il sirotait son thé au beurre, thé tibétain qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Mû le rejoignit, et s'assit en face de lui:

« Ils se sont effondrés, comme d'habitude... »

Sorrente regarda sa tasse, et dit:

« J'ai encore du mal à appréhender la véritable puissance de Sion...mais je peux vous rassurer dés maintenant, il n'est pas une réincarnation de Poséidon...Mais il en est très proche, il lui faudra du temps pour contrôler tout ce qui s'y rattache... »

Mû posa le verre qu'elle tenait, et dit:

« J'en avais l'intuition... de ce point de vue il est très différent de sa soeur, elle n'a hérité que de peu de pouvoirs marins...

-Encore une bizarrerie de plus, mais Sion dispose des deux pouvoirs, il a une cosmoénergie et possède des pouvoirs marins, les deux pouvant se grouper en cas de besoin. Il va falloir que je lui apprenne comment les séparer, comme à les contrôler, c'est ça qui prendra le plus de temps. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'Athena avait beaucoup d'oreille, elle a le sens inné de la musique et je voulais vous demander si je pouvais lui apprendre la musique et la flûte... »

Mû sourit, et répondit:

« Mais bien sûr, cela ne pourra lui faire que du bien. J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que mes enfants avaient un sens artistique très développé, Sion peint, mais Athena n'avait jamais semblé vouloir développer cela. C'est une bonne idée d'essayer, cela ne pourra lui faire que du bien... »

Sorrente se leva, et dit:

« Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain... »

Et il gagna sa chambre. Avant de quitter la pièce, il vit Mû prendre la tasse et le verre et les emmener vers la cuisine. Il secoua la tête, et commença à se déshabiller. Il l'enviait d'avoir une telle force d'âme, d'élever des enfants qui au départ lui avaient été imposés, sans craquer ni même leur en vouloir. Elle aimait ses enfants, cela se voyait vraiment, mais elle était chevalier d'or avant tout - il avait vu l'armure conservée pieusement dans une des pièces de la maison. Il est vrai qu'il avait un peu tendance à l'oublier parfois...  
Quelques mois plus tard, Sion et Sorrente étaient derrière la maison, et Sorrente dit à son élève:

« Très bien, Sion, tu vas réessayer de concentrer ton énergie entre tes mains. Utilise uniquement tes pouvoirs marins... »

Sion se mit devant un gros rocher, leva ses deux bras et réunit ses mains. Son aura le nimba, et Sorrente vit une vague apparaître derrière lui. Sorrente retint son souffle: son élève avait réussi le premier degré...  
Sion se concentra, il ferma les yeux...et réussit à produire un petit rayon bleu qui frappe le rocher et le désintègre en partie. Il chancela sur ses jambes, et Sorrente l'assit en disant:

« Tu as réussi...tu as eu accès à tes pouvoirs marins à volonté. »

Sion sourit, mais cette projection d'énergie l'avait épuisé. Sorrente lui dit:

« Reste assis un moment, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te téléporter à l'intérieur, puis tu iras te reposer. Tu apprendras progressivement à mettre plus d'énergie dans tes coups sans être dans cet état... »

Athena apparut alors, et se précipita vers son frère, mais Sorrente la rassura:

« Il va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué. Puisque tu es là, reste donc, c'est l'heure de ton cours de flûte... »

Il lui tendit la sienne, dont il ne se séparait jamais. Athena ouvrit la partition qu'il lui avait donné à travailler, et commença à jouer. Sorrente écouta soigneusement, puis l'arrêta:

« Il faut jouer ton si moins fort, ici, tu vois, et essaye de mettre un peu plus de sentiment... »

Athena ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et Sorrente avait découvert avec peu d'étonnement sa capacité à assimiler assez vite les bases de la musique. Elle avait cependant plus de mal avec les accords, mais Sorrente faisait preuve d'une patience énorme et savait qu'elle y arriverait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'acharnement…  
Mû regardait la scène de sa fenêtre, et ferma le vieux livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Sorrente était un excellent professeur, patient et aimable, et il semblait vraiment apprécier les enfants. Les jumeaux aussi l'appréciaient, il représentait un peu pour eux l'image de leur père absent, qu'ils n'ont jamais vu et qui, d'après ce qu'elle en sait, est enfermé dans une urne pour quelques deux cents cinquante ans. Sorrente la vit alors, et l'appela d'un signe avant de dire:

« Sion est sur la bonne voie, il a réussi la vague jaillissante... »

Et il montra le rocher cassé. Mû hocha seulement la tête, et dit à sa fille:

« As-tu réussi enfin à jouer ce morceau ?

-Presque, maman... »

Sion était là, encore assis par terre, et Mû le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre après l'avoir couché et couvert, Sion lui retint la main, et dit:

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien... »

Mû s'assied, et dit en caressant le front de son fils:

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, repose-toi maintenant. »

Puis elle sortit, refusant de lui montrer qu'elle s'inquiétait tout de même. Elle entendit alors Athena jouer dehors le fameux morceau, cette fois sans erreur. Elle sentit alors une aura connue, puis vit son apprenti apparaître devant elle...

« Kiki ! », s'écrie-t-elle.

Il sourit, et dit:

« On m'a laissé quelques congés au Sanctuaire, alors j'en ai profité pour venir vous rendre visite, maître. Le Vieux Maître a pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir... »

Mû regarda son apprenti, et constata qu'il avait encore forci. A presque dix-sept ans, il ressemblait cependant encore au petit garçon farceur qu'il était autrefois. Mais une gravité nouvelle empreint ses traits. Elle dit alors:

« Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis que tu as obtenu ton armure,

je te félicite néanmoins... »

Kiki hocha juste la tête, et montra l'urne qui contenait l'armure d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice (_Coma Berenices_), qu'il avait obtenue quelques mois plus tôt au terme d'un entraînement très difficile. Mais, vu qu'il était le futur chevalier du Bélier, Mû devait continuer à l'enseigner. Il demanda alors:

« Et les jumeaux ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Bien, bien. Ils sont avec leur professeur, Sorrente de la Sirène...tu le connais peut-être ?

-Sorrente de la Sirène ? Bien sûr que je le connais ! Je ne savais pas s'il avait survécu, je constate que oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Sion a expérimenté l'éveil de ses pouvoirs marins il y a maintenant sept mois, et Sorrente l'a ressenti, il est venu l'aider. Il lui enseigne comment les maîtriser, comme il l'a fait au début pour Athena. Maintenant il lui enseigne la musique... »

Kiki hocha la tête. Il se souvenait bien de Sorrente, le seul général qui ait survécu à cette folie meurtrière. Mû lui dit d'aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et d'aller se reposer...  
Les jumeaux lui firent fête, et il reprit pour quelques temps sa place dans le quotidien de la maison…

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 remanié (composé de la fin de la partie 2 originale), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Yotma, qui prend toujours sur son précieux temps pour relire les chapitres…

**Chapitre 4 : L'enlèvement Jamir**

Quelques semaines plus tard, une nuit, tout le monde dormait paisiblement dans la pagode. La journée avait été épuisante, et, comme d'habitude, les jumeaux s'étaient effondrés sur leurs lits. Mû venait elle aussi de se coucher, après avoir terminé son travail dans son atelier...

Quelque chose éveilla alors Sorrente, et il vit alors son écaille briller, briller, de sa propre initiative, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Il sentit aussi une présence hostile. Soudain, animée par sa volonté propre, son écaille le recouvrit. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait ici d'une alerte pour protéger les jumeaux menacés. Il se téléporta au second étage, croisa Mû qui sortait de sa chambre, elle aussi alertée, mais, dans celle des jumeaux, il ne restait plus qu'Athena, qui manifestement avait essayé de défendre son frère. Elle se tenait la tête, et du sang coulait de son bras, elle sanglotait:

« Ils l'ont pris ! Ils ont pris Sion ! »

Et Mû jeta un regard à Sorrente, dont l'écaille de général irradiait dans la nuit. Il n'y manquait rien, même pas le diadème sur sa tête et la flûte enchantée, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, et soigna ses blessures, aidée de Kiki, tiré lui aussi du sommeil entre-temps...

Sorrente, lui, sortit de la pagode, et se concentra pour trouver la trace du cosmos de Sion, car il avait une vague idée du responsable de l'enlèvement de l'enfant. Il s'agissait sans doute de Nereus, un demi-dieu marin qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'emparer des pouvoirs de Poséidon. Mais comment avait-il réussi à savoir l'existence de cet enfant si particulier et surtout si préservé de la curiosité du monde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait sauver Sion, en évitant de mettre sa sœur jumelle dans l'affaire, quoi qu'il devinât qu'elle devait être très affectée à cause de la relation symbiotique qu'elle avait avec lui.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs au maximum, il suivit la cosmoénergie de Sion et se téléporta finalement près d'une forteresse entourée de brouillard. Il se dissimula derrière un buisson, et jaugea la situation...

Sion regarda autour de lui, et vit une grande pièce sombre, avec seulement un soupirail. Il était attaché sur une chaise avec des liens très épais, et il s'aperçut que ces liens l'empêchaient d'utiliser son pouvoir pour se libérer...

Un homme apparut soudain devant lui. Enveloppé dans une grande toge, il avait le teint bleu clair, et des cheveux de la même couleur. Sion se redressa, et lui jeta:

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

L'autre ne dit rien, et se contenta de toiser l'enfant avant de dire:

« En effet, la ressemblance est bien là, on ne m'avait pas menti. Je te connais, Sion, je sais de quoi tu es capable, mais tu ne me dépouilleras pas de mon héritage... »

Sion, malgré son étonnement, résolut de jouer le tout pour le tout, et dit:

«Quel héritage ?

-Allons, n'essaye pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi. Je sais qui tu es, Sion de Jamir, tu es né le 8 avril, il y maintenant neuf ans, fils de Poséidon et du chevalier d'or Mû du Bélier, et tu as une soeur jumelle qui est ton aînée de huit minutes, Athena... »

Sion resta bouche bée: cet homme savait tout sur lui. Il lui demanda cependant:

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Nereus agita la canne qu'il avait avec lui, et dit, son regard agité d'une lueur folle:

« Voyons, tu es assez intelligent pour t'en douter. Tu es le fils de Poséidon, tu as hérité une grande partie de ses pouvoirs marins, et, à terme, tu seras très puissant. Ton père m'a spolié de ce qui me revenait de droit en te concevant, je vais donc prendre tes pouvoirs, ils auraient dû être miens... »

Sion suivit son intuition, et souffla:

« Nereus... »

L'autre le regarda calmement:

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais cette intuition. Oui, c'est bien moi, mais j'ai le dessus sur toi, Sion... »

L'enfant sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il savait qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore bien ses pouvoirs, et il ne pourrait pas résister si Nereus tentait de les lui arracher de force...

Mû déclencha le branle-bas de combat, et résolut, après avoir soigné sa fille, de la mettre en sécurité. Elle l'habilla, l'enveloppa dans le long châle beige frangé, cadeau de Shaka, qui ne la quittait jamais, et partit immédiatement pour le Sanctuaire en la tenant dans ses bras. Athena n'avait rien dit depuis l'enlèvement de son frère, et sa pâleur inhabituelle inquiétait sa mère. Mû demanda à Kiki de rester sur ses gardes, et d'aider Sorrente quand il l'aurait retrouvé. Elle se téléporta directement à sa maison, et appela les autres chevaliers d'or. Elle leur dit immédiatement:

« Sion a été enlevé, Sorrente est parti à sa recherche. Aldébaran, veux-tu amener Athena au temple du haut ? Elle y sera en sécurité. Je vais monter avec toi expliquer ce qui s'est passé à la déesse, puis j'irai chercher mon fils... »

Aldébaran prit Athena dans ses bras, et tous les autres insistèrent pour venir au temple afin de protéger la petite fille. La petite forme blanche semblait minuscule dans les bras du géant, et les chevaliers d'or l'escortant semblaient une drôle de procession en pleine nuit. La déesse, tirée elle aussi de son sommeil, entendit l'histoire, et demanda doucement à la petite fille encore enveloppée de son châle:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Athena ?

L'enfant resserra autour d'elle son châle, et dit d'une voix pleine de sanglots:

« Je ne les ai pas senti venir...ils étaient quatre, peut-être cinq, je ne les ai même pas senti rentrer, mais j'ai essayé de défendre Sion, je vous le jure... »

Elle allait se remettre à pleurer, mais la déesse la calma et dit:

« Je ne peux dégarnir tout le Sanctuaire, mais ce n'est pas une menace à ne pas considérer. Aldébaran, tu suivras Mû pour aller chercher Sion, et vous prêterez main-forte à Sorrente en cas de besoin. Milo, Aiolia, Kanon, vous resterez ici... »

Elle demanda à Aldébaran d'aller déposer Athéna dans sa chambre, et retint Mû:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as senti exactement ?

-En fait, rien qui ne m'ait réveillée, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai vu Athena toute sanglante par terre, et Sorrente vêtu de son écaille qui arrivait. En tout cas, lui semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait, je le retrouverai facilement...

-Vas-y vite, je veillerai sur Athena, il ne peut rien lui arriver ici. Prends ton armure, je te l'autorise, après tout... »

Aldébaran revint, et Mû redescendit chez elle. Elle revêtit son armure, qui était venue de Jamir à son simple signal, et dit à Aldébaran:

« Je vais essayer de retrouver Sorrente, je connais l'écho de son aura... »

Son aura jaune la nimba alors qu'elle se concentrait, et retrouva assez facilement Sorrente. Elle demanda rapidement à Aldébaran de la suivre, et se téléporta immédiatement...

Sorrente entendit un bruit derrière lui, et vit un chevalier arriver par téléportation, vêtu d'une armure d'argent. Il se mit sur la défensive, mais reconnut vite Kiki:

« Ah, c'est toi...

-Oui. Maître Mû est au Sanctuaire, il va revenir avec du renfort. Athéna est en sécurité auprès de la déesse... »

Kiki s'interrompit et jaugea la situation:

« Sion est là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sens d'autres présences avec lui, que je ne parviens pas à identifier...

-Celui qui l'a enlevé est un demi-dieu marin nommé Nereus. Il a l'impression d'avoir été lésé car Sion a hérité d'une grande partie du pouvoir de Poséidon. Je crains qu'il ne tue Sion si celui-ci n'obtempère pas, il en est capable, il est d'ailleurs capable de tout afin de s'approprier ce qui selon lui revient de droit... »

Kiki réfléchit:

« Nereus...Nereus...cela me dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'il était dieu des mers avant Poséidon, et, quand Zeus a donné les mers en partage à celui-ci, il n'a pas apprécié d'en être dépossédé...

-C'est ça, et là il tient sa vengeance. Sion ne contrôle pas encore vraiment ses pouvoirs, ce sera dévastateur s'il s'en sert, et ce le sera encore plus si Nereus les lui prend, il risque d'en mourir dans les deux cas... »

Kiki serra les poings:

« Il faut aller vite le libérer alors. Je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal ! »

Sorrente remonta son diadème, et dit:

« Très bien. Je vais faire diversion pendant que toi tu rentreras, je te rejoindrai ensuite... »

Il sentit ensuite une cosmoénergie familière se matérialiser derrière lui, et vit apparaître Mû et Aldébaran. Il se souvenait bien du Taureau d'or, qu'il avait désintégré une fois, et il espérait que celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais Aldébaran ne dit rien, même s'il darda vers lui un regard sombre qui ne laissait aucun équivoque. Par contre, la vue de Mû casquée et armurée l'impressionna, elle passait parfaitement pour un homme dans cette tenue. Elle fit un signe à son apprenti, et demanda:

« Qui a enlevé mon fils ? »

Sorrente lui fit face:

« C'est un demi-dieu marin, Nereus. Il estime avoir été dépossédé par la naissance de Sion...

-Mais il n'y a pas que Sion, Athena dispose elle aussi de pouvoirs marins, et les jumeaux sont si liés que Sion seul ne lui apportera rien...

-Si, justement. Sion concentre à lui seul une grande partie des pouvoirs marins résiduels de son père. Ceux d'Athéna sont très faibles, et ne lui serviraient à rien. Moi-même j'ignore encore la mesure exacte des pouvoirs de Sion... »

Mû hocha la tête:

« Allons-y, ne traînons pas ! »

Sion ne bougeait pas, les sens aux aguets...son intuition surdéveloppée lui disait que quelque chose se passait au dehors. Il sentit les cosmoénergies de sa mère, de Kiki et de Sorrente, accompagnées de celle d'Aldébaran. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, quelque chose niait ses pouvoirs, et il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait cependant sa sœur jumelle en sécurité, cela au moins le rassurait.

Nereus entra à nouveau dans la pièce:

«T'es-tu décidé, Sion ? »

L'enfant serra les poings:

« Jamais tu n'auras mes pouvoirs ! Je suis né avec eux, il m'appartiennent. Jamais je ne te céderai, je suis le fils de Poséidon, j'ai été mis au monde pour cesser la guerre entre Athéna et Poséidon. Je dois la vie à Athéna, jamais je ne te laisserai prendre mes pouvoirs pour dominer le monde ! »

Nereus ricana:

« Epargne-moi tes sermons, ça ne te vaut rien d'avoir été élevé au milieu des chevaliers sacrés. De toute façon, tu n'es pas en position de négocier... »

Sion eut une sueur froide qui lui coula dans le dos...

Une mélodie tranquille s'éleva dans la nuit. Le garde, interloqué, se demanda qui pouvait bien jouer de la flûte. Il s'approcha, et vit Sorrente, assis là. Pendant ce temps, Mû, Aldébaran et Kiki se faufilèrent dans la forteresse. Puis Sorrente se débarrassa du garde en quelques notes bien placées...

Nereus les sentit entrer. Il dit à Sion:

« Je crois qu'on a de la visite, des gens que tu connais je crois. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de tout le monde en même temps ! »

Sion sentit alors le cosmos de sa mère et de Sorrente, parmi d'autres familiers également. La rescousse arrivait...

Au Sanctuaire, Athena restait assise sans rien dire. Elle serrait dans ses mains les franges de son châle, et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que sa mère et Aldébaran étaient partis. La déesse fit sortir tout le monde, et s'assit près de la fillette:

« Tout va bien ? Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête tristement, mais dit soudain:

« J'ai une impression persistante, un nom revient sans cesse: Nereus... »

Alors la lumière se fit dans la tête de la déesse. Nereus, le demi-dieu marin, elle savait parfaitement qui il était. Elle se douta aussi de la raison de l'enlèvement de Sion. Elle rassura Athena:

« Rassure-toi, tout va bien se passer... »

Mais les jumeaux étaient tellement liés que l'enfant partageait les sentiments de son frère. Elle dit:

« Il a froid, dans une pièce sombre fermée, dans un château, mais je n'arrive pas à voir plus. Je sais seulement que quelque chose le prive de ses pouvoirs... »

La déesse posa une couverture sur les jambes d'Athena, et dit:

« Repose-toi un peu, maintenant... »

Et elle sortit. Elle tira le rideau, et vit l'enfant qui restait assise là, presque absente, désincarnée. Si Nereus parvenait à s'approprier les pouvoirs de Sion, non seulement l'enfant mourrait, mais encore la Terre risquait d'être détruite dans la folie dévastatrice de ce demi-dieu vengeur. Elle savait aussi le danger causé par Sion ne contrôlant pas encore bien ses pouvoirs. Athena la petite y survivrait-elle aussi si son frère mourait ? Il y avait fort à parier que non…

Sorrente courut dans les couloirs du château, se guidant sur l'aura de Sion, et s'arrêta dans une pièce sombre qui semblait être une sorte de débarras. Au fond, quelques bocaux. Il entendit alors une voix connue prononcer clairement son prénom:

« Sorrente ! Sorrente ! »

Il resta là, et dit de façon incrédule:

« Kraken ? Isaak de Kraken? C'est toi ? Mais comment ...? »

La voix répondit:

« Nereus emprisonne nos âmes depuis notre mort, nous ne pouvons pas reposer en paix. Libère-nous, s'il te plaît ! »

Une autre voix, que Sorrente reconnut être celle de Krishna de Chrysaor, reprit:

« Sauve l'enfant, Nereus veut ses pouvoirs, nous le savons, il ne doit pas se les approprier, sinon le monde est perdu. Souviens-toi de nous ! Veille sur ces enfants, parle-leur de nous, et ainsi nous pourrons survivre dans leur mémoire... »

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sorrente, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Ces hommes, ses compagnons d'armes, voulaient reposer en paix, il pouvait au moins faire cela pour eux.. Il murmura:

« Allez en paix, mes amis, je veillerai sur les enfants pour nous tous, je vous le jure... »

Et il fracassa les cinq vases sur le sol. Après un dernier salut, les âmes disparurent vers les Enfers pour y reposer éternellement...

Reprenant ses esprits et sa contenance, Sorrente continua, et rejoignit les autres dans un couloir. Mû dit:

« Il est là, pas loin, je le sens... »

Elle sentait le désarroi de Sorrente, ayant ressenti grâce à sa sensibilité supérieure ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui dit doucement:

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Grâce à vous ils vont reposer en paix maintenant, ils le méritent... »

Sion vit Nereus s'approcher de lui, son aura le nimbant. Sion décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, se concentra afin de libérer tout ce qu'il pouvait malgré ses liens spéciaux. Il mourrait peut-être, mais Nereus mourrait avec lui…

Sorrente le sentit, et se mit à courir. Certains gardes ne firent pas le poids contre deux chevaliers d'or déchaînés, un chevalier d'argent qui l'était tout autant et un général des mers. Mû, aiguillonnée par le sentiment du danger de son fils, courait encore plus vite que l'habitude. Sorrente, devant elle, fit irruption devant la porte de la prison. Les trois gardes furent vite réduits au silence, et Aldébaran sortit la porte de ses gonds. Sorrente entra le premier, et interpella Nereus directement:

« Laisse cet enfant, Nereus...tu n'as aucun droit sur lui ! »

L'autre regarda Sorrente, une lueur de folie mégalomane dans le regard, et dit d'un air méprisant:

« Sorrente de la Sirène ! tu me dois le respect, à moi ton maître...

-Je ne dois aucun respect à un homme qui s'attaque à des enfants ! Et tu n'es pas mon maître, je n'obéis qu'à Poséidon ! »

Mû l'écarta d'un geste de la main:

« Laissez -le moi, je veux régler mes comptes seule... »

Aldébaran grogna:

« Demi-dieu ou pas, je vais le réduire en bouillie ! »

Mais Sorrente les retint en disant:

« Méfiez-vous, c'est un demi-dieu, même vous vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec lui ! »

En fait, le seul qui l'aurait pu était Sion, en temps normal, mais le petit garçon semblait mal en point. Aldébaran arracha les liens de l'enfant, mais celui-ci, drainé à cause d'eux, tomba à genoux. Alors Mû, poussée par sa vengeance et son instinct de mère, déclencha la _Starlight Extinction_, appuyée par le _Great Horn_ d'Aldébaran et par l'attaque la plus puissante de son apprenti. Nereus fut projeté contre le mur, qui vola en éclats…

Puis Sorrente s'avança en disant d'un ton calme et coupant:

« Le dernier coup me revient. Sache que les pouvoirs de Poséidon ne sont pas le fait que de Sion, tu n'as pas compté sa sœur jumelle. Sans elle, tu ne pouvais disposer de tout le pouvoir puisqu'elle en possède une partie, ce fut ton erreur... »

Même Nereus ne résista pas aux notes de la _Dead End Symphony_ artistement dispensée par Sorrente. Aldébaran prit Sion évanoui dans ses bras, et tous sortirent de la forteresse qui s'écroulait...du moins ce qu'il en restait après tout cela. Ils regardèrent le château s'écrouler, puis Mû prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle:

« Sion...Sion ! Tu ne crains plus rien, reviens parmi nous ! »

Sion reprit conscience au son de la voix de sa mère, et dit:

« Maman...Athena ?

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité...j'ai eu si peur ! »

Elle le serra encore contre elle, puis le souleva en disant:

« On rentre... »

Mais Sion était tout de même très affaibli. Kiki l'enveloppa dans la cape d'Aldébaran, et rit à la remarque faible de Sion comme quoi l'armure ne lui allait pas mal. Il était vrai aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu ainsi. Mû ne voulut laisser à personne le soin de porter son dernier-né, et, malgré le contact dur de l'armure, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par le contact maternel…

Tous les chevaliers d'or se précipitèrent quand ils les virent réapparaître. Mû les rassura:

« Il est vivant, il a juste besoin de repos... »

Sion dormait profondément, enveloppé dans la cape d'Aldébaran, et Mû le porta jusqu'en haut, dans la salle d'Athéna. La déesse se pencha sur lui, et dit:

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Il survivra. Où est sa sœur ?

-Elle s'est effondrée il y a quelques minutes, elle dort, enveloppée dans son châle. Elle a l'air d'y tenir beaucoup...

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle... »

La déesse indiqua du geste la porte de sa chambre:

« Déposez-le avec sa sœur, il sera en sécurité ici... »

Mû entra dans la pièce, et vit Athena, endormie sur le lit. Elle sourit à cette vision et déposa précautionneusement Sion à côté de sa sœur, qu'elle recouvrit d'un geste réflexe. Puis elle se retourna, et observa les deux enfants endormis, si semblables de traits mais si différents de caractère. Qu'avaient-ils donc en eux pour que quelqu'un puisse leur en vouloir à ce point ? En tout cas, elle ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à ses enfants…

Elle sortit de la chambre, et vit Sorrente, en pleine conversation avec la déesse Athéna. Il expliquait manifestement ce qu'il savait de Nereus.

Kiki vint la rejoindre:

« Tout va bien, maître ?

-Beaucoup mieux, vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. Les petits survivront. Mais, dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à arriver avant nous ?

L'apprenti sourit malicieusement, devenant de nouveau pour un instant l'enfant qu'il avait été :

« J'ai suivi Sorrente directement, en fait, je l'ai pisté. Je me suis souvenu de vos leçons... »

Mû hocha juste la tête en esquissant un léger sourire…

Sorrente avait fini, et la déesse se dirigea vers Mû:

« Va te reposer, je veillerai sur eux... »

Hésitante au départ, Mû savait pourtant que le temple d'Athéna était l'endroit le plus sûr Elle descendit dans la Maison du Bélier, et s'appuya contre une colonne. Elle quitta son armure, et resta là, les yeux fermés, pendant un bon moment, pratiquant d'instinct la méditation que lui avait appris son maître lorsqu'elle était petite. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son apprenti, débarrassé lui aussi de son armure, se trouvait devant elle. Il sourit, et dit:

« Sion vient de reprendre conscience, maître, mais il est encore très faible. Sorrente est avec lui pour l'instant. Athena est restée avec son frère là-haut, la déesse a insisté ... »

Elle hocha juste la tête, et demanda:

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Normalement, ma place est ici, je suis un chevalier sacré, mais je vous raccompagnerai à Jamir quand les petits seront remis... »

Mû sourit, et dit:

« Reste ici, je monte voir les enfants...

-Mais, maître...

-Habitue-toi tout de suite à garder cette maison, je mourrai bien un jour... »

En montant, elle croisa les autres chevaliers d'or qui descendaient. Kanon dit:

« Je me doutais que nous te verrions ici dès que tu apprendrais le réveil de tes enfants. Tu vas bien, au moins ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas été blessée... »

Milo continua:

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce Nereus, je te donnerai ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. Autant prévenir que guérir, tu ne crois pas ? les jumeaux ont assez souffert comme ça...

-Merci, Milo... »

Aiolia reprit:

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Ta retraite est trahie...

-Les enfants doivent continuer leur entraînement, sinon ils nous mettrons tous en danger. Je resterai à Jamir, c'est l'endroit idéal... »

Aldébaran intervint:

« Tu devrais venir ici, nous pourrions assurer leur protection, tout en restant discrets, bien sûr...

-Mais ces enfants sont trop particuliers, je ne sais pas moi-même pour l'instant la mesure du pouvoir de Sion, même Sorrente a du mal à le cerner. Pour Athena, je sais déjà qu'elle a une formidable puissance, qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore. Voudriez-vous mettre la vie de la déesse que nous devons tous protéger en danger ? »

Shaka, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, intervint:

« Elle a raison, mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer à participer à l'éducation de ces enfants... »

Ce dernier verdict de Shaka mit tout le monde d'accord. Mû monta ensuite dans la salle d'Athena, et souleva la tenture pour entrer dans la chambre. La déesse était assise dans un fauteuil, au pied du lit. Sorrente se tenait debout de l'autre côté. Les jumeaux étaient encore couchés dans le lit, et la pâleur de Sion inquiéta Mû. Mais il lui tendit les bras:

« Maman ! »

Mû embrassa son fils, et lui demanda:

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, grâce à Sorrente, il a donné un peu de son énergie pour moi... »

Mû leva la tête, et fit un sourire à Sorrente en guise de remerciement. Puis elle interrogea sa fille, caressant son front:

« Tu vas mieux, toi aussi ?

-Oui, maman... »

Le pire avait été évité, mais pour combien de temps ? Plus les enfants deviendraient puissants, plus ils intéresseraient des créatures sans scrupules comme Nereus. Que celui-ci ait été au courant de leur existence tenait déjà du miracle. Il lui faudrait maintenant être beaucoup plus vigilante…

En tout cas, le fait qu'il y ait là-bas un général des mers avec elle s'était révélé primordial, Sorrente s'était montré à la hauteur de sa réputation. L'éducation des jumeaux semblait lui tenir à cœur, il est vrai qu'il était seul à pouvoir juger des capacités marines de Sion...

Dès que Sion put marcher, Mû ramena tout le monde à Jamir, et elle reprit l'entraînement d'Athena. Sorrente, lui, en profita pour enseigner à Sion comment empêcher quelqu'un de lui voler ses pouvoirs, cela pourrait être utile en cas de problème...

_Le calme avant la tempête..._

_Jamir, quelques mois plus tard…_

Quelques mois après tous ces événements, les deux jumeaux étaient assis devant Sorrente, qui leur racontait une histoire. En fait, il leur racontait une partie de la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin, car il estimait qu'ils devaient être au courant de cet événement particulier dont découlait indirectement leur naissance.

Sion, toujours pragmatique, l'interrompit:

« Et comment le chevalier du Dragon put-il vaincre Chrysaor ? Tu as dit qu'il avait dressé une barrière d'énergie devant lui...

-J'y viens, Sion, j'y viens. Eh bien, il toucha ses points vitaux, c'est aussi simple que cela. Toi aussi, quand tu combats, essaie de trouver les points vitaux de ton adversaire, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est...

-Oui. Pour un chevalier sacré ils sont représentés par les étoiles de sa constellation...

-C'est cela. Pour toi, cela sera différent, tu possèdes à la fois un cosmos et de la puissance marine, c'est toi qui devras doser toi-même ces deux éléments... »

Athena intervint:

« Et moi ? Est-ce que ce sera pareil ?

-Non, pas vraiment, tu es terrestre dominante, probablement seule une constellation régira ton destin... »

Il interpella Sion, et lui dit:

« Viens, il faut t'entraîner maintenant. Athena, ce sera ton tour tout à l'heure... »

Athena se téléporta dans la pagode, et chercha sa mère, qui se trouvait sans doute dans son atelier. Normalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer, mais elle entrouvrit la porte. Elle vit sa mère penchée sur une armure, en train de saupoudrer de la poudre d'orichalque dessus. Elle n'osa pas la déranger, elle savait que la réparation d'une armure nécessitait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie…

Puis elle remonta, but un verre d'eau fraîche et s'installa pour faire ses gammes de flûte. En fait, tout était calme, presque trop calme autour du microcosme formé par la pagode plusieurs fois millénaire.

Mû revint de son atelier, et resta un moment à écouter sa fille jouer. Décidément, Athena se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Celle-ci l'entendit venir, et se retourna avec un sourire…

« Tu as fini ?

-Oui, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Sorrente et Sion sont-ils encore dehors ?

-Oui... »

Mû laissa sa fille là, et s'approcha du balcon pour jeter un coup d'oeil dehors. Athena reprit ses gammes, laissant l'esprit de sa mère vagabonder au-dessus des montagnes enneigées...

Ce soir-là, Sion regarda sa mère après le repas et lui demanda:

« Maman, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange depuis un moment...

- Quoi donc ?

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu es devenue chevalier d'or. Normalement les femmes n'y ont pas droit, c'est Kanon qui me l'a dit... »

Mû, qui s'attendait depuis un moment à cette question, fit asseoir ses enfants devant elle, et Sorrente s'installa derrière eux. Puis elle commença:

« C'est une longue histoire, en fait. Tout a commencé il y a longtemps, ici, à Jamir... »

Et son esprit remonta jusqu'à cette époque...Elle continua:

« A cette époque, j'avais trois ans, je vivais dans une vallée, dans un coin du Tibet, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. Un jour, un homme est arrivé au village, il m'a regardée longuement, puis il a parlé à ma mère. En fait, j'avais toujours vécu sans père depuis ma naissance, mais j'avais déjà expérimenté quelques petits accès de psychokinésie...

Cet homme, c'était Shion du Bélier, mon maître, un très vieil homme, si vieux que je ne pouvais supputer son âge. Il est venu vers moi, et il m'a dit: « Mayna (c'était mon nom à l'époque), viens avec moi. Il faut que tu réalises ton destin, tu as été élue... »

Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Ma mère est venue vers moi , elle m'a embrassée et elle m'a dit que je devais suivre cet homme, tel était mon destin…

Nous sommes partis pour Jamir aussitôt. Je n'étais pas malheureuse là, au contraire, mais l'entraînement était dur et maître Shion ne me passait rien...Parfois, il m'arrivait de pleurer toute seule dans mon lit la nuit, ma mère me manquait, mais j'ai vite fini par reporter mon affection sur mon maître, il devint ainsi le père que je n'avais jamais eu.

Quand j'ai été un peu plus grande, maître Shion m'a dit qu'en fait je serais unique en mon genre, en ce que je serais le seul chevalier d'or féminin. Il en avait douté au départ, mais j'étais bien prédestinée à le devenir, il l'avait vu dans le degré inhabituellement grand de ma psychokinésie. Il m'a dit que, pour ma propre sécurité, je devrais oublier jusqu'à ma nature profonde de fille, et c'est lui qui me rebaptisa Mû, du nom d'une des étoiles de ma constellation. Dès lors, je suis devenue un garçon. Il m'a expliqué aussi qu'il y allait avoir à nouveau une guerre sacrée, et qu'il devait pour cela y avoir une nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, dont je ferais partie.

De temps en temps, il me laissait toute seule avec le serviteur et allait au Sanctuaire. Je me promenais alors dans la pagode, regardant les objets anciens accumulés par les autres chevaliers d'or du Bélier et m'imprégnant de leur antiquité...

Au fur et à mesure de ces années, j'appris beaucoup de choses, même si j'y mis très souvent de la mauvaise volonté...Eh oui, les jumeaux, je sais d'où vient votre caractère...Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à assimiler ses leçons de morale. Il avait avec moi une grande patience, il le fallait parfois...

Quand j'eus presque sept ans, il me dit:

« Tu es prêt (désormais il ne me parlait plus qu'au masculin, de sorte que c'était devenu une seconde nature...) à prendre ton fardeau, mais il te faut passer une dernière épreuve... »

Il m'amena à côté d'un ravin, et il me dit:

« Si tu réussis l'épreuve, tu arriveras en bas vivant, dans le cas contraire tu mourras... »

Il m'avait appris à me servir de mon cosmos, à soigner les hommes, les animaux et les armures, il m'avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait, sa tâche était terminée. Mais la sentimentalité n'était pas de mise, je sautai dans le vide. La descente ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela me parut une éternité. Je sentis mon cosmos s'allumer, puis quelque chose se passa en moi, je ne sais pas exactement quoi, et je vis l'armure du Bélier à côté de moi briller de tous ses feux. J'entendis alors une voix me dire:

« Es-tu prêt, Mû ? »

Je dis seulement:

« Maître ? »

La voix reprit:

« Es-tu prêt à accepter ta mission ? Aider tes semblables et protéger Athéna ? Je vais le lire dans ton cœur... »

Je ressentis alors une violente douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on m'arrachait effectivement le cœur. Puis je vis les étoiles de la constellation du Bélier s'allumer sur moi, montrant mes points vitaux. Le reste est très flou, mais, quand je repris conscience du monde extérieur, je me trouvais debout, en bas du ravin, revêtue de l'armure, en bonne santé. L'armure brillait doucement dans la semi-obscurité...

Je me retournai, et vis mon maître derrière moi. Il me dit alors:

« Tu as réussi, Mû. Tu seras un bon protecteur d'Athéna, je dois maintenant partir pour ne plus revenir, tu es le chevalier du Bélier maintenant. Adieu, Mû »

Malgré moi, je sentis les larmes inonder mon visage, car je sentais au fond de moi que je ne le reverrais pas vivant. Il disparut ensuite, et il est mort quelques semaines plus tard au Sanctuaire... »

Puis elle s'interrompit, sa voix s'altérant sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ses yeux tremblèrent, et des larmes y apparurent. Les jumeaux, eux, pleuraient franchement. Sorrente, lui, se contrôlait encore assez bien, mais il était vraiment au bord des larmes. Athena retrouva assez de contrôle pour dire, incrédule:

« Maman. Tu avais sept ans quand tu as passé ce test ?

-Oui, mais rassure-toi, malgré le test il fallait encore que je m'entraîne... »

Mais Sion n'avait encore rien dit, elle respecta son silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit en reniflant, tentant de retrouver sa dignité:

« Je vais essayer de me montrer digne de ton maître, maman, je le lui dois...

-Tu en es déjà digne, mon fils, continue sur cette voie... »

Puis elle envoya ses enfants se coucher, et Sorrente les suivit. Restant seule, elle repensa à ces années d'entraînement si dures mais aussi si gratifiantes, qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé, et vit scintiller sa constellation un court instant. Elle sourit, sentant que c'était son maître qui par ce biais lui faisait signe...

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et se dirigea vers une étagère. Il s'y trouvait un tableau peint il y avait très longtemps au Sanctuaire. A haute voix, elle énuméra les noms des personnes présentes:

« Aldébaran, Saga, Masque de Mort, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite...et moi...nous étions les nouveaux chevaliers de la guerre sacrée. Vous qui êtes morts, vous vivrez dans nos mémoires, à jamais. Aldébaran, Aiolia, Milo, Shaka et moi ne vous oublierons pas. »

Le tableau avait été peint quelques mois avant la mort tragique d'Aioros et la trahison de Saga. A part Shura et Aphrodite qui avaient dix ans, Masque de Mort onze, Saga quinze et Aioros quatorze, tous avaient le même âge à l'époque, sept ans. Tous arboraient un sourire éclatant, sans savoir qu'en fait ils étaient au bord de l'abîme et qu'allait commencer treize ans d'obscurité pour le Sanctuaire…

Mais tout cela faisait partie du passé, le futur était maintenant représenté par l'éducation de ses enfants. Athena et Sion représentaient le maillon entre l'humain et le divin, entre deux divinités qui se battaient depuis la nuit des temps…

Le lendemain, en gagnant son atelier, elle trouva sa fille en arrêt devant l'urne de l'armure d'or du Bélier, l'air triste. Elle lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant ? »

La fillette regarda sa mère, et répondit:

« Je ne serai jamais chevalier d'or, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mû posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille:

« Non, en effet. D'ailleurs, ton statut est tellement particulier que je me demande bien comment cela se passera pour toi. Pour l'instant n'y pense pas, tu ne dois viser qu'à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et continuer ton entraînement. Allons, viens avec moi... »

Avec un dernier regard à l'urne d'or, elle suivit sa mère...

Peu avant le dixième anniversaire des jumeaux arriva une lettre du Sanctuaire. La déesse Athéna demandait à Mû de venir avec ses jumeaux, il se passait quelque chose mais elle ne précisait pas quoi. Sorrente, quand il l'apprit, dit que lui aussi avait des choses à faire à Athènes, il les accompagnerait donc mais n'irait pas au Sanctuaire, il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas le droit. Il logerait chez un ami en ville, dit-il seulement...

Cet après-midi là, Mû s'attarda sur le balcon intermédiaire, regardant ses jumeaux s'entraîner avec Sorrente. Celui-ci était un excellent professeur, aimable et patient, mais surtout capable de s'opposer aux sautes d'humeur des jumeaux et surtout de Sion. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas un caractère très facile. Physiquement ils avaient beaucoup changé ces temps derniers. Sion, à dix ans, mesurait 1,65 m pour 53 kgs, sa vitesse de développement n'avait pas ralenti. Celle d'Athena non plus, mais elle était un peu plus petite que son frère, elle ne mesurait qu'1,60 m mais elle était plus légère, 49 kgs seulement. La différenciation des deux jumeaux était en train de se faire, jusque-là ils avaient tous deux eu le même gabarit...

Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais elle était certaine d'une chose: En ces deux enfants encore en plein développement se trouvait une puissance incalculable, et leur liaison si étroite les rendait encore plus puissants. Mais elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre au temps pour le savoir...

A SUIVRE 


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre, composé du début de la partie 3 originale, est placé sous le signe de la nostalgie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…  
Merci à Yotma, qui l'a relu…_

_Chapitre 5: Préparatifs de guerre..._

_Le Sanctuaire, Athènes, Grèce_

« Sion ! Attends-moi ! »

Sion détalait sur des rochers, suivi tant bien que mal par sa sœur jumelle. Arrivés au Sanctuaire depuis trois jours déjà, juste après leur dixième anniversaire, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de tout explorer. Sion connaissait déjà assez bien, et montrait à sa sœur des endroits qu'il avait découvert autrefois, lorsqu'il était entraîné ici…  
Sautant derrière un rocher, Sion vit dans l'obscurité une porte, mais, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de porte la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas...  
Quand Athena le rejoignit, il lui dit:

« Il y a quelque chose là, ce n'était pas là la dernière fois...

-Eh bien oui, mon cher frère jumeau...c'est une porte ! »

Sion lança une gifle molle à sa sœur, qui l'esquiva en riant, et dit:

« Je le sais bien, que c'est une porte, ma parole ! Mais, qu'il y en ait une à cet endroit-là, cela me paraît bizarre... »

Athena dit alors:

« Si nous l'ouvrions ? on la refermera tout de suite si c'est dangereux... »

Sion se concentra, et dit:

« Tu ne sens rien ? il y a quelque chose qui dégage une faible cosmoénergie là derrière... »

Athena se concentra aussi, et acquiesça. L'une de ces cosmoénergies, car elle en ressentait plusieurs, malgré un brouillage certain, lui était vaguement familière...  
Sion réussit à ouvrir la porte, en y mettant et son cosmos et sa force marine, et déboucha sur un grand couloir éclairé par des torches. Le long de ce couloir, des portes, et, au fond, une autre porte d'où émergeait un rai de lumière. Athena dit doucement:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Quelqu'un sortit alors de la pièce, et dit d'une voix sévère:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous deux ? »

Les jumeaux, interdits, restèrent là, sans bouger, et Athena réussit à dire:

« Kanon ? »

En effet, l'homme qui était là ressemblait beaucoup à Kanon, mais il leur dit de façon plus amène:

« Non, je ne suis pas Kanon, mais Saga des Gémeaux... »

Là, Sion eut un éclair dans le cerveau, et dit:

« Ce n'est pas possible...vous êtes mort ! »

Un autre homme arriva derrière Saga, vêtu de la même façon, une tunique et un pantalon en tissu relativement aisé. Il avait des yeux bleus profonds et des cheveux de la même couleur qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Il demanda:

« Saga, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ces deux enfants ont réussi à entrer ici, je ne sais pas comment. Va chercher les autres, Camus... »

Camus...Athena réfléchit, et se souvint que Camus était le nom du dernier chevalier d'or du Verseau, d'après ce que sa mère lui avait raconté. Mais que faisait-il là, lui qui était mort de la main même de son disciple dans sa maison lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire ?  
D'autres hommes arrivèrent ensuite à la suite de Camus, et Sion finit par les reconnaître, car il avait vu un tableau représentant les chevaliers d'or plus jeunes dans la chambre de sa mère. Il dit à sa sœur:

« Ce sont les chevaliers d'or manquants. Tu te souviens du tableau ? Il s'agit là d'Aphrodite des Poissons, de Shura du Capricorne, d'Aioros du Sagittaire, de Masque-de-Mort du Cancer ainsi que de Saga des Gémeaux et de Camus du Verseau...

-Oui, c'est incroyable... »

Les chevaliers d'or regardaient les enfants. Camus remarqua alors les points sur les fronts des jumeaux, le bandeau qu'ils portaient s'étant déplacé un peu, et leur demanda:

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous ressemblez un peu à Mû... »

Athéna, en tant qu'aînée, répondit, jouant son va-tout:

« Je suis Athena et voici mon frère jumeau Sion, et nous sommes en effet les enfants de Mû de Jamir... »

Ce fut alors au tour des chevaliers d'or 'défunts' d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Saga dit:

« En effet, tu lui ressembles, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais comment ? »

Camus lui répliqua:

« As-tu oublié ce qu'il est en réalité ? Et le fait que l'enfant s'appelle Sion ne te met pas sur la voie ? »

Athena lui répondit:

« Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais notre mère n'est en rien fautive dans notre naissance. En fait, nous sommes le résultat d'un rayon lancé par Poséidon... »

Aphrodite regarda Sion:

« C'est complètement impossible ! »

Alors Sion et Athena se concentrèrent un peu, faisant apparaître leur aura qui, elle, prouverait leurs dires. Sion expliqua:

« J'ai hérité de la plupart de l'aspect marin, et je m'entraîne encore pour le maîtriser... »

Les chevaliers d'or restèrent muets de surprise, et Shura finit par dire:

« Votre aura est double... »

Et Athéna crut bon de lui préciser:

« Nos auras sont complémentaires, en fait. Je peux aider mon frère en combat... »

Saga reprit:

« Parce que vous avez déjà combattu ?

-Non, pas encore, nous avons vécu essentiellement à Jamir, la déesse ne voulait pas que nous restions ici. Nous sommes cependant nés ici, mais, vu que nous avions déjà une cosmoénergie en naissant, il était dangereux pour nous de rester au Sanctuaire...

-Alors personne ne sait que vous existez ?

-Si, les chevaliers d'or le savent, et ils se sont beaucoup occupés de moi étant petite, quand j'étais séparée de mon frère... »

Saga n'avait pas de mal à comprendre la raison de cette séparation: l'aura marine de Sion. Il continua:

« Vous avez fini par vous retrouver tout de même...

-Oui...quand nous avions six ans, et que notre cosmos s'est réveillé en même temps... »

Sion continua:

« Nous sommes liés, Athena et moi, comme si nous étions des vrais jumeaux... »

Masque-de-Mort n'avait encore rien dit, et se contentait de sourire d'un air un peu moqueur. Il dit:

« Je savais que Mû se ferait prendre un jour, une femme n'a pas sa place parmi nous, je l'ai toujours dit… »

Camus se retourna, et lui dit, toujours de son ton calme et posé mais le fusillant de son regard bleu glacier:

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle est aussi puissante que toi, tu as l'air d'oublier la leçon qu'elle t'a donnée autrefois, alors que vous n'étiez encore que des enfants. C'est pour cette raison je pense que Poséidon l'a choisie, en y réfléchissant bien, ces enfants sont des demi-dieux... »

Mais Sion lui dit:

« Pas vraiment, le rayon était faible, mais il est vrai qu'il y a une étincelle divine en nous. »

Athena tomba alors à genoux, avec un gémissement. Sion se précipita pour la relever:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je viens d'avoir une très forte impression...Une explosion énorme, près d'un gros mur...mais je ne vois pas la lumière, en fait... »

Aioros s'avança:

« L'explosion du Mur des Lamentations, où nous sommes tous morts. C'est cela qu'elle vient de ressentir si fort. Mû était avec nous ce jour-là... »

Athena dit, serrant les dents et sentant l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine se dégager:

« C'est incroyable, je devais être dans l'utérus de ma mère, très peu développée, c'est pour ça que je ne vois pas la lumière, je ne devais pas encore avoir d'yeux... »

Elle continua, essayant encore de comprendre:

« Ainsi vous avez tous ressuscité...Pas seulement les survivants ? Quand j'étais un peu plus petite, j'ai entendu ma mère raconter à Sorrente, notre professeur, qu'après l'explosion, mais je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, elle s'était réveillée dans sa maison, les vêtements en lambeaux et son armure reformée à côté d'elle...elle ne se souvenait de rien entre-temps. Et, six mois après la fin de cette bataille, nous sommes nés... »

Les chevaliers d'or encore stupéfaits regardaient les jumeaux, et l'un d'eux eut l'idée de demander à Athena:

« Est-ce vraiment ton prénom ?

-Oui, la déesse m'a sauvé la vie à la naissance, et elle a accordé à ma mère la faveur de me nommer ainsi. En fait, j'ai reçu deux prénoms, Athéna Aurora, en l'honneur d'un de vous, Camus du Verseau. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faites là. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas là-haut, à garder vos maisons ? Elles sont vides depuis longtemps…»

Camus s'avança:

« La déesse Athéna nous a ressuscité aussi, mais, pensant que cela ferait un trop grand choc au dessus, nous a installés ici... »

Shura continua:

« Savez-vous ce qu'est l'_Athena Exclamation_, les enfants ? Cette attaque, utilisée par trois chevaliers d'or pour venir à bout d'un seul, est interdite par Athéna, celui qui l'utilise est radié des listes de chevalerie. C'est l'équivalent d'un Big Bang. Eh bien, pendant la guerre d'Hadès, Saga, Camus et moi l'avons utilisée, contre Shaka d'abord, puis contre Mû, Aiolia et Milo, ce qui fait que nous n'avons plus de droit de vivre à la surface...

-Mais vous n'avez pas tous fait quelque chose de mal... », dit Sion, ému par cette histoire.

Aioros dit:

« Non, c'est vrai... »

Sion le regarda, et dit:

« Je sais qui tu es, toi...tu as sauvé la déesse Athéna quand elle était bébé, Milo m'a parlé de toi une fois... »

Le Sagittaire ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à l'enfant…

Masque-de-Mort intervint alors:

« Il faut aussi que nous laissions la place à une nouvelle génération. Notre vie nous convient ici, mais, si la déesse a besoin de nous un jour, nous la servirons à nouveau... »

Il semblait que Masque-de-Mort se soit assagi un peu, mais Saga, qui le regardait, savait que non, même s'il n'avait plus tellement ses penchants psychopathes. Il demanda:

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au Sanctuaire ? je croyais que vous viviez à Jamir...

-La déesse nous a demandé de venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais nous sommes assez entraînés maintenant pour maîtriser notre cosmos... »

Les chevaliers d'or pouvaient sentir cela, et aussi que s'exhalait de Sion et un peu d'Athéna quelque chose de très puissant, qu'ils ne pouvaient appréhender entièrement. C'était incroyable, pareille chose ne s'était jamais vue, Poséidon et Athéna n'avaient jamais fait la paix de cette façon. Un long silence se fit, les chevaliers d'or observant les jumeaux. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient déjà dignes, empreints de cette gravité qui caractérisait les êtres exceptionnels.  
Saga reprit la parole:

« Vous ne devez pas trahir notre secret. Nous n'avons pas le droit de reparaître avant que la déesse ne nous le dise... »

Sion s'avança, et dit, leva son petit bras:

« Vous avez notre parole... »

Saga lui tendit la main, Sion la serra, et Athena fit de même. Aphrodite dit:

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier que Mû soit votre mère, vous lui ressemblez suffisamment, vous avez tous les deux ses yeux, peut-être un peu son menton, la forme de son visage, aussi...»

Aphrodite voyait tout de suite ce genre de choses. Camus dit:

« Retournez près d'elle maintenant, votre place est là-bas... »

La dernière image qu'Athéna emporta de cet endroit fut les chevaliers d'or leur jetant un regard bienveillant. Une fois sorti, Sion demanda à sa sœur:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu sais que maman sait immédiatement quand on lui ment...

-Allons en parler à la déesse, elle nous aidera... »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, ils montèrent à la salle d'Athéna. La déesse les reçut, et demanda:

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et dirent d'un air gêné, avec des airs de conspirateurs:

« Nous avons rencontrés...les gens qui sont là-dessous...la porte cachée, quoi... »

La déesse comprit tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Elle savait pourtant que seuls les jumeaux étaient capable de les retrouver. Elle leur dit:

« Vous savez qui ils sont, je suppose ?

-Oui, nous avons vu un tableau dans la chambre de notre mère... »

Sion dit, à la suite de sa sœur:

« Nous leur avons juré le silence...mais notre mère va le découvrir, elle sait quand nous mentons...que pouvons-nous faire ? »

La déesse leur dit:

« Vous êtes assez forts pour savoir... »

Athena dit:

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient ressuscité avec les autres. En tout cas, s'ils ont commis des fautes une fois, ils les ont expiées. Ils ont été très gentils, et je n'ai pas ressenti de mal venant d'eux... »

La déesse hocha la tête, et les jumeaux sortirent. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, mais leur mère n'était pas encore rentrée, alors les jumeaux décidèrent de rendre visite aux autres chevaliers d'or. Seul Kanon se trouvait là, les autres étaient occupés. Il dit aux jumeaux, en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Athena:

« Vous avez encore grandi, vous. Où en êtes-vous de votre entraînement ?

-Ca…ça avance...et toi, que fais-tu ?

-Oh, rien de très important en ce moment... »

Il leur montra ce qu'il était en train de faire, une marqueterie sur un meuble fait par Aldébaran. Kanon avait quelques talents de menuiserie et de marqueterie, et, tout ce qu'Athena et Sion savaient de lui, c'était qu'il était un homme patient, gentil et aimable, il l'avaient toujours connu ainsi, sans savoir qu'il avait été autrefois un monstre assoiffé de haine. Athena en avait de très bons souvenirs d'enfance. Sion, inconsciemment, le compara avec son frère Saga...  
Quelques heures plus tard, Mû rentra chez elle, et trouva ses jumeaux installés calmement dans le salon, en train de lire. Elle les embrassa sur le front, et leur demanda:

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Contrairement aux autres fois, la déesse leur avait permis d'habiter avec leur mère, et ils en tiraient largement parti. Mais, après le repas, Athena résolut de dire à sa mère son expérience télépathique de l'après-midi. Cela brouillerait les pistes et lui occuperait l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers elle, et dit:

« Maman...il m'est arrivé quelque chose cet après-midi...j'ai eu une impression très forte, une explosion énorme, près d'un gros mur...en fait, elle est très étouffée pour moi, et je ne vois pas la lumière... »

Mû blêmit. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir longtemps, ce qu'Athéna décrivait était l'explosion du Mur des Lamentations. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'à l'état d'embryon à cette époque. Elle tourna la tête vers Sion, mais celui-ci lui dit:

« Moi je ne me souviens pas de ça. d'autres choses mais pas de ça...le bruit des combats surtout, en fait, l'ambiance des Enfers... »

Mû soupira: la divinité partielle de ses enfants ressortait ainsi, dans ces choses paranormales. Athena l'interrogea:

« Maman...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Mû fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cette période, mais elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'ils sachent et c'était à elle de leur dire...

« Athéna était de l'autre côté, en Elysion. Seuls les rayons du soleil pouvaient détruire ce mur, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que les armures d'or en concentrent une partie. Alors, nous tous, car nous nous étions tous retrouvés, vivants et morts, nous avons fait ce qu'il y avait à faire...

-Le mur a été détruit ?

-Oui...

-Et après ?

-Eh bien, après...Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, je me suis réveillée dans ma maison, mes vêtements en lambeaux, mon armure reformée à côté de moi. Je n'avais plus de pouvoirs, ou très peu, et à peine la force de me relever.

-Mais alors, comment as-tu fait ?

-J'en ai retrouvé une partie au bout de quelques semaines de repos, c'est là que je me suis aperçue de votre présence. J'ai pu me remettre au travail sur les armures ensuite, mais je ne n'ai retrouvé mon plein niveau, celui d'avant la bataille, que bien après votre naissance… »

Sion, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint:

« Mais...comment as-tu fait pour nous porter sans pouvoirs ?

-J'en avais retrouvé assez, rassure-toi. Cesse de te soucier, Sion... »

Les yeux des jumeaux tremblèrent. Leur mère avait traversé tant d'épreuves...Sion céda le premier à son impulsion, et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, le lieu dont il avait tant rêvé étant petit. Athena le suivit. Mû, elle aussi, se sentait prête à fondre littéralement, mais elle dit doucement, caressant tendrement les cheveux de ses enfants:

« Allons, allons, mes petits, tout cela est loin maintenant. Il faut regarder en face de vous, c'est ce qui importe... »

Les jumeaux restèrent cependant assis à côté de leur mère, chacun d'eux tenant un de ses bras. Elle leur dit:

« Allez vous coucher, il est tard maintenant... »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, embrassèrent leur mère et allèrent se coucher. Mû, une fois sûre qu'ils dormaient, sortit dans la lande afin de s'éclaircir les idées...  
Qu'allait-il se passer ? les jumeaux allaient-ils encore révéler d'autres possibilités ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi la déesse avait-elle voulu qu'ils viennent au Sanctuaire, envisageait-elle de rendre leur existence publique ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, mais elle ne permettrait jamais que du mal leur soit fait, ou qu'ils soient utilisés. Elle avait encore parfois peine à se l'avouer, mais elle ressentait vraiment de l'amour maternel envers eux, et empêcherait par tous les moyens qu'il leur arrivât quoi que ce soit…  
Elle rentra, et regarda un moment ses enfants dormir paisiblement sous la lumière de la lune dispensée par la fenêtre...  
Le lever du jour trouva Athena assise devant la porte, en tenue de nuit. Elle ne parvenait plus à dormir. La voix de sa mère lui parvint:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ?

-Je ne pouvais plus dormir, je pensais à la bataille d'Hadès... »

Mû lui passa le bras sur les épaules, et dit:

« Tu ne le dois plus, Athena, l'important est le présent, tu le sais...

-Mais maman, tu as souffert.

-Je sais, mais c'était il y a longtemps, et c'était mon destin. Allons, fais-moi un sourire ! »

Athena grimaça et demanda:

« C'est aujourd'hui que nous devons voir la déesse, c'est ça ?

-Oui. En fait, vous ferez la connaissance des autres enfants de chevaliers... »

Athena se leva, et rentra dans la maison. En sortit alors Sion, encore à moitié endormi. Mû sourit, décidément son fils cadet n'était pas ami avec le mot réveil. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés, et demanda:

« Quelle heure est-il, maman?

-Presque six heures et demie, tu peux dormir encore si tu veux... »

Mais Sion n'en avait pas l'intention. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, posa sa tête contre son bras et resta là, le temps de se réveiller mieux.  
Athena sortit de sa chambre. Elle portait une tunique propre, le nouveau châle de cachemire offert par Shaka pour ses dix ans, et son bracelet serpentiforme nettoyé brillait à son bras gauche. Elle avait discipliné ses longs cheveux en une natte serrée. Mû sourit et plaisanta:

« Tu deviens de plus en plus ravissante, ma fille, il va falloir penser à te marier... »

Athena rougit, et tourna les talons. Sion rentra à son tour dans la chambre, farfouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir l'écrin qui contenait son plus bel ornement, offert par Sorrente pour son dixième anniversaire, une boucle de ceinture en argent marquée d'un trident. A Athena, il avait offert une flûte et quelques morceaux écrits pour elle. Sion revêtit une tunique et un pantalon propre, un châle neuf et ajouta la ceinture à la fin. Il disciplina ses cheveux bleu clair. Puis il se tourna vers sa sœur:

« Tiens, prends ce bandeau...il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'aperçoive de notre hérédité trop vite... »

Athéna noua le bandeau derrière sa tête, et il en fit autant. Mû sourit à la vision de ses enfants:

« Vous êtes magnifiques, les petits... »

Elle se sentait à ce moment terriblement fière d'eux, mais une partie d'elle-même se demandait bien quelle était l'intention de la déesse à leur égard…

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle génération_

_Le Sanctuaire, la salle d'Athéna, quelques heures plus tard..._

La déesse Athéna regarda les enfants réunis devant elle. Ils avaient tous une particularité, être enfants de chevaliers, c'étaient les descendants des anciens chevaliers de Bronze rendus à la vie civile voilà dix ans…

Les plus âgés de la petite troupe étaient Athena et Sion, les jumeaux de Mû du Bélier, deux enfants magnifiques avec de grands yeux violets et deux points sur le front, dissimulés par un bandeau, habillés tous les deux de la même tenue composée d'une tunique à manches courtes serrée à la taille par un ruban de soie noué pour Athéna mais par une ceinture pour Sion, d'un châle et d'un pantalon dont seule la couleur de la tunique différait, vert pour Athéna et bleu pour Sion. En plus, Athena avait un bracelet serpentiforme au bras gauche. Ils avaient dix ans, mais cela faisait plus de trois ans déjà que leur cosmos s'était réveillé. Quand ils combattaient ensemble, il se multipliait par quatre...Ils étaient entraînés par leur mère et les plus puissants des chevaliers d'or, ce qui faisait déjà d'eux une force avec qui compter...

Dans l'ordre chronologique venait juste derrière eux Doko, fils de Shiryu et Shunrei, qui avait presque neuf ans, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu-gris métallique de son père. Le suivant était un autre garçonnet de huit ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu pâle. Il s'appelait Camus, fils de Hyoga et de Natassia de Blue Graad. Ces deux derniers avaient été prénommés en fonction des maîtres respectifs de leurs pères, Camus du Verseau et Doko de la Balance…

D'un an de moins était Shaka, fils du chevalier Phénix, un enfant aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bruns. Il avait été prénommé ainsi en l'honneur de Shaka de la Vierge, qui avait accepté d'être son parrain par la longue amitié qui le liait à son père...

Au fond de la salle se tenaient les anciens chevaliers de bronze, accompagnés de leurs épouses et des enfants plus jeunes. Shiryu et Shunrei étaient là avec leur fille dernière-née, Shura, trois ans, prénommée ainsi en l'honneur du chevalier du Capricorne. Derrière eux se trouvaient Hyoga et Natassia, tenant par la main Isaak, quatre ans, leur dernier fils.

Contre le mur de côté se tenait appuyé négligemment Shun. Lui n'était pas marié, mais avait repris des études et venait de sortir brillamment de l'université de Tokyo Daigatsu avec une licence de commerce international. Avoir servi de réceptacle à Hadès et avoir failli y laisser la vie ne semblait pas lui avoir laissé de séquelles, mais il était assez solitaire...

A côté de lui se tenait son frère Ikki du Phénix, accompagné d'Esméralda, son épouse. Il avait réussi l'exploit de la ramener des Enfers avec lui, quelques mois après la fin de la guerre d'Hadès, après y avoir semé la panique. En fait, ils avaient été plutôt soulagés là-dessous de le voir partir...

Les derniers arrivés étaient Seiya et Miho, venus du lointain Japon. Ils poussèrent leur fille Saori, sept ans, dont l'homonyme était la marraine, vers l'avant, et restèrent là, au fond, avec leur dernier-né Aioros, trois ans et demi, prénommé comme le défunt chevalier du Sagittaire auquel Seiya devait plusieurs fois la vie. Aiolia du Lion était son parrain et adorait l'enfant.

Tous avaient été convoqués par la déesse, et étaient venus. Ils n'avaient jamais plus revêtu leurs armures depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hadès, et s'étaient installés dans une vie normale. Obéir à Athéna avait été leur suprême défi. Une nouvelle génération était donc née les années suivantes, et c'était à elle maintenant d'intervenir. Athéna savait que les enfants de chevaliers avaient une intuition plus développée de naissance, même s'ils ne la travaillaient pas. Tout cela avait un rapport avec les aura vertes avec lesquelles étaient nés quelques dizaines d'enfants quelques mois avant la naissance des jumeaux de Mû. Celle-ci, alors jeune accouchée, avait été chargée de l'enquête, mais les naissances bizarres s'étaient arrêtées d'elles-mêmes, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé aucune explication.

Tous ces enfants avaient maintenant dix ans, et créaient une menace envers le Sanctuaire. Ils arrivaient à contrôler mentalement qui ils voulaient, y compris des chevaliers d'or. Tous sauf des enfants comportant une particularité, une once de cosmos en eux, d'où la nécessité d'avoir des enfants de chevaliers pour cette mission, nés avec un peu de cosmos. Athena et Sion n'auraient aucun problème, leur cosmoénergie étant déjà active ils sentiraient immédiatement l'intrus, mais pour les autres ils devraient uniquement compter sur cette simple étincelle de cosmos. Le fait que les jumeaux aient un potentiel presque aussi puissants que des chevaliers d'or ne comptait pas, car la nature particulière de leur aura les protégerait du contrôle mental...

Elle balaya du regard ces visages d'enfants angéliques, suprême rempart contre le chaos. Puis elle regarda ceux des autres personnes présentes. Comment expliquer à des mères que le temps des combats était revenu, et que cette fois c'étaient leurs enfants qui y participeraient ? Oh, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'en pensaient Miho ou Shunrei...

Elle prit alors la parole:

« Je vous ai tous réunis ici, vous enfants de chevaliers, pour vous confier une mission très particulière. Vous vous connaissez tous, à part vous, les jumeaux, présentez-vous... »

Athéna, l'aînée, prit la parole:

« Je suis Athena, et voici mon frère Sion... »

Les yeux des chevaliers présents s'écarquillèrent à l'ouie des prénoms, mais personne ne dit rien. Pourtant la ressemblance des jumeaux avec leur mère était certaine, mais personne ne fit le rapprochement. La déesse reprit:

« Je vous explique le fond du problème: il y a dix ans, certains enfants autour du Sanctuaire sont nés avec une aura verte. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais, à présent, ils sont capables de contrôler mentalement qui ils veulent, y compris les chevaliers d'or, et avoir accès à tout leur savoir. Les seules personnes qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler sont des enfants comprenant en eux une étincelle de cosmos congénitale, donc des enfants de chevaliers. Ceux-ci arrivent également à les voir tels qu'ils sont en réalité... »

Elle vit les expressions des chevaliers et de leurs épouses se décomposer. Elle reprit:

« Les enfants seront mis sous la protection des jumeaux. Ils n'ont que dix ans, mais leur cosmos a déjà explosé. Ils seront parfaitement capables de les défendre... »

Les chevaliers stupéfaits virent soudainement apparaître derrière Sion une vague jaillissante, sans que le petit garçon fasse quoi que ce soit. L'un d'eux dit:

"Oh non...Poséidon !"

La déesse dit:

« En effet, Sion avait une aura à prédominance marine à sa naissance, mais elle est tempérée par celle de sa sœur, rien à craindre de lui donc. Ils sont les plus indiqués pour trouver ces enfants, car ils avaient une aura en naissant eux aussi... »

Athena, sur un signe de la déesse, ajouta:

« La mienne est terrestre, je vous rassure donc. De plus, quelqu'un que vous connaissez lui a appris à la maîtriser, il s'agit de Sorrente de la Sirène... »

les chevaliers présents hochèrent la tête, ils s'en souvenaient bien. Jusque là, la déesse avait évité de parler des ascendances des jumeaux, et elle n'en dirait rien si elle pouvait l'éviter, consciente du choc que cela pourrait causer. La frange des jumeaux ainsi que le bandeau voilait les deux points du 'tika' sur les fronts des enfants pour l'instant.

Elle dit alors:

« Je suis consciente du sacrifice que je vous demande. Vous serez à nouveau tous autorisés à revêtir vos armures et à prêter main-forte à ces petits. Cela vous rassurera… »

Elle sortit, et la salle fut le théâtre de certaines scènes de ménage et d'émotion. Mais les épouses et mères comprenaient toutes le devoir demandé. Les jumeaux firent alors la connaissance de leurs congénères après la sortie de leurs mères et de leurs frères et sœurs. Ceux-ci étaient morts de peur, ils n'avaient presque jamais quitté leur mère et certains retenaient courageusement des larmes toutes proches...

Les anciens chevaliers de bronze s'approchèrent des jumeaux, et dirent:

« Qui sont vos parents, à vous ? »

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. Que répondre à cette question ? Shiryu remarqua alors sur le front de Sion le double point, le bandeau s'étant déplacé un peu :

« Mû ! », dit-il, « Mû du Bélier. Est-ce lui votre père ?»

Les jumeaux se turent obstinément. Mais Hyoga reprit:

« C'est vrai. Mais le prénom même de ce petit ne vous rappelle rien ? Il s'appelle Sion, et c'est le nom du maître de Mû !"

Ils s'obstinèrent dans un mutisme forcené, refusant de livrer le secret maternel, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur mère. Les chevaliers se précipitèrent vers elle:

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui sont ces enfants ? »

Mais elle tourna les talons pour entrer dans les appartements d'Athéna. Les jumeaux regroupèrent alors les autres enfants, et s'enquirent de leur entraînement. Tous en avaient reçu un peu... .

Chacun des chevaliers de bronze se mit derrière son enfant, et ils demandèrent aux jumeaux:

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Sion prit la parole:

« Nous savons que trente-trois enfants sont nés avec une aura verte, mais pas leurs identités, ce qui est problématique. Moi, je connais bien les environs du Sanctuaire, j'y ai été élevé, je vous guiderai... »

Athena reprit:

« Vous tous, vous savez faire quelque chose de différent, c'est votre force... »

Seiya interpella Athéna directement:

« Et vous, que savez-vous faire ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Après tout, nous ne savons presque rien sur vous ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on peut vous faire confiance, vous confier la vie de nos enfants ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et fermèrent leurs yeux. Sans effort apparent, ils soulevèrent les chevaliers et les enfants présents. Puis ils les reposèrent, et dirent:

« Nous savons aussi nous téléporter, et nous rendre invisibles. Montre-leur, Sion... »

Ils n'étaient pas les enfants de Mû de Jamir pour rien. Les chevaliers finirent par dire:

« OK, ça va... »

Un brusque pic de cosmos fit se retourner à la fois les chevaliers et les jumeaux. Un enfant de dix ans se tenait là, dans la salle d'Athéna, et il les fixait de ses yeux verts luisants d'une lueur glauque. Une aura, verte également, le nimbait. Sion réagit très vite, son aura de cosmos l'entoura et un rayon de lumière partit de l'espace entre ses mains. Il ne heurta pas l'enfant mais le débarrassa de son aura verte, et il tomba. Les chevaliers présents restèrent bouche bée par la précision du coup du petit. Ils avaient nettement vu la nature marine dominante de son aura, et cela les inquiéta. Comment un petit garçon de dix ans pouvait-il maîtriser cela ? Et pourquoi cette aura marine, en plein milieu du Sanctuaire terrestre ?

Mû ressortit à ce moment-là, et fut en butte aux questions des chevaliers. Seiya l'interpella:

« Plus de cachotteries maintenant ! Ce petit a des pouvoirs marins, et nous voulons savoir d'où cela lui vient. Nous ne voulons pas mettre en danger nos enfants ! Nous avons déjà combattu Poséidon, nous savons ce qu'il peut faire... »

Mû regarda tous ces chevaliers qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Il était normal qu'ils souhaitent savoir qui étaient les jumeaux, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais comment allaient-ils réagir à la révélation de sa maternité et surtout de sa féminité ? Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout...

Sion se précipita aux côtés de sa mère, un peu effrayé par l'atmosphère d'hostilité qui s'était installée, et celle-ci dit:

« Je vous dis qu'il est parfaitement inoffensif, mais puisque vous y tenez, je vais vous révéler la vérité. Les jumeaux sont le fruit d'un rayon bleu qui m'a touchée juste après la fin de la bataille contre Poséidon. Je les ai portés six mois. Si Athena, l'aînée, est née avec une aura jaune dominante, Sion, lui, est né avec une aura marine dominante, occulté par la puissance d'Athéna. Je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'à six ans, quand le cosmos de sa sœur s'est réveillé, provoquant le réveil du sien..."

Elle n'avait pas eu à leur dire clairement qu'elle était en fait une femme, mais, au vu de leurs regards ébahis qui la jaugeaient, ils l'avaient compris…

Toutes ces révélations laissèrent les chevaliers pensifs. Que Mû soit une femme ne les surprenait pas vraiment, du moins ce n'est pas ce qui les surprenait le plus, mais que les jumeaux descendent de Poséidon les surprenait davantage. Pourtant, en observant bien, la couleur des cheveux de Sion était celle de Julian Solo, il n'y avait pas de doute possible...

Athena se rapprocha, complétant le triangle du chevalier d'or et de ses deux enfants. Mû leur dit alors:

« Allez, mes petits, montrez à vos camarades leurs quartiers... »

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, ils demandèrent:

« S'ils sont la dernière manifestation de Poséidon, ce sont des demi-dieux, et ils sont sans doute très puissants. Ce n'est pas un danger ?

-Pas encore puissants, seulement précoces, c'est tout. J'ai entraîné Athena depuis qu'elle a deux ans, à cause de ses pouvoirs psychokinésiques, cela vient de moi, Sion a également les mêmes. Ils sont nés avec une aura et de la cosmoénergie, ce qui me laissait présager ce que je devais faire. Sion avait été entraîné ici, la déesse Athéna voulait voir comment tournerait les choses, mais il est apparu qu'entre les deux enfants existe une relation symbiotique, plus forte que celle de vrais jumeaux. En effet, le cosmos terrestre d'Athena tempère celui de son frère. Voilà, vous savez tout..."

Elle ne détourna pas la tête, et continua de les toiser. Ils hochèrent la tête, et dit:

« Seront-ils capables d'assurer leur mission ? Ils sont très jeunes...

-Oui, ce sont les chevaliers d'or qui les ont entraînés. Ils comprennent très bien toutes les implications, et sont très matures pour leur âge... «

Un autre chevalier arriva alors, visiblement un chevalier d'argent, son casque sous le bras. Il appela:

« Maître ! Ils en ont trouvé un ! »

Les chevaliers ne le reconnurent pas sur le coup, il était grand, un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux roux et les yeux violet clair. Deux points marquaient son front...

« Kiki ! », s'écrièrent-ils.

C'était bien le disciple de Mû, qui avait maintenant dix-huit ans. Il leur sourit, et leur dit de son éternel air malicieux:

« Surpris ? J'ai pris quelques centimètres en dix ans, mais c'est bien moi... »

Il était maintenant chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice, mais, vu qu'il était destiné à devenir le chevalier du Bélier après Mû, elle continuait à l'enseigner. Après elle, il serait le seul qui saurait réparer des armures, et cet apprentissage prenait beaucoup de temps. Mû sortit de la pièce en trombe, précédée de son apprenti et suivie des autres chevaliers. Elle se guida à la sensation du cosmos de ses enfants, et les trouva devant un enfant, évanoui. Camus, fier de lui, dit à son père:

« C'est moi qui l'ai neutralisé. Je lui ai glacé les os ! »

C'était une façon de parler, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir, il s'était contenté de faire neiger autour de lui, et les jumeaux s'étaient chargés du reste. Hyoga félicita son fils, et Mû dit:

« Deux de moins. Venez, je vous emmène... »

Elle les emmena à leurs quartiers, puis rentra avec les jumeaux. Ils voulurent veiller toute la nuit, mais elle les obligea à se coucher...

Mais Athena n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Elle se faufila en dehors de sa chambre, et alla marcher dehors, au milieu des senteurs familières de la lande. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et vit sa mère arriver, en tenue normale:

« On ne me trompe pas, tu sais. Sion dort profondément, pourtant...

-Pour ça, on n'est pas identiques. Mais je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que des dangers potentiels rôdent dehors...

-J'étais comme toi étant petite, tu sais. Mais maître Shion m'a appris que le repos est essentiel, aussi critique que soit la situation, tu dois pouvoir t'en détacher pour te reposer. Utilise les techniques que t'a apprises Shaka..."

Elle la ramena, lui fit boire une tisane de sa composition et l'assit à côté d'elle. Athéna entra en méditation, et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci l'allongea, et repartit ensuite veiller sur sa Maison. La déesse avait mis le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte...

Athéna et Sion furent les premiers levés le lendemain matin. Mû les rejoignit peu après, vêtue de son armure, le casque sous le bras, et leur dit:

« Allons, venez manger, les petits ! »

Ils virent ensuite arriver les autres enfants. Ils avaient échangé leur tenue de ville contre la même tenue que celle des jumeaux et surtout plus aisée pour vivre au Sanctuaire, une simple tunique de coton et un pantalon court, ainsi que des sandales. Camus mourait de chaud, et suait à grosses gouttes:

« C'est une fournaise, ce pays ! », se plaignait-il.

Les autres supportaient bien le climat, surtout Shaka, né à côté de l'Ile de La Mort, dans le Pacifique Sud. C'était un enfant réfléchi, on voyait bien que Shaka de la Vierge avait contribué à son éducation. Doko dit:

« Nos pères sont en conférence avec la déesse, et nous envoient à vous... »

Il avait parlé calmement, sans animosité aucune. Il avait certains traits de son père, mais la douceur de son visage venait en partie de sa mère. Ses yeux bleu-gris métallique étaient cependant ceux de son père, ainsi que ses cheveux noirs. Malgré l'opposition farouche de sa mère, qui ne voulait pas revivre les affres des batailles, son père et Dohko de la Balance avaient commencé à l'entraîner alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Pas de façon intensive, comme Mû l'avait fait pour Athéna, mais il possédait déjà une bonne maîtrise de lui-même et une solide base d'arts martiaux.

Saori, n'avait elle aucun entraînement, à part les cours de sport à l'école. Elle avait toujours vécu à Tokyo, et son père ne l'avait jamais encore entraînée. C'était une fillette ravissante, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus...

Le pauvre Camus, suant sous son chapeau, avait lui déjà reçu un entraînement de son père et de son oncle Alexer, un Blue Warrior. Mais ce climat ne lui était pas familier, il habitait Blue Graad, le pays le plus polaire au monde, là où il n'y avait que six mois de jour par an, et où le soleil était tellement pâle qu'on avait du mal à le voir. Il était né là-bas, sa mère en était une princesse, et il n'en était jamais sorti. La Grèce, avec son climat méditerranéen, était une torture pour lui. Les cheveux de Camus étaient blonds, d'un blond presque aussi pâle que le soleil de son pays, et ses yeux bleu délavé étaient identiques à ceux de son père.

Tous ces enfants venus d'horizons différent devaient apprendre à travailler ensemble.

_Premier combat..._

La petite Athena dit:

« Bien, pour ce matin nous allons quadriller une zone prédéfinie par mon frère... »

Et ils partirent. Ceux qui avaient appris à utiliser leur intuition pour augmenter leur perception allaient devant, les autres derrière, les sens en éveil. Athena conservait les yeux fermés, se privant de l'un de ses sens pour aiguiser les autres. Elle voyait cependant ce qui se passait devant sans aucun problème.

Sion s'arrêta:

« Il y a quelque chose par là... »

Un chevalier atterrit devant eux. Son armure était couleur fumée, et il visa les jumeaux du doigt:

« Je suis un chevalier d'ombre. Qui s'opposera à nous sera tué. Nous prendrons le pouvoir au Sanctuaire... »

Les jumeaux s'interposèrent, prêts à combattre, et crièrent aux autres de se mettre à couvert. Tout s'expliquait, mais, pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas l'identité de leur puissant ennemi...

Ils dirent:

« Tu nous trouveras sur ton passage, nous et tous les chevaliers d'or... »

Il rit grassement:

« Deux enfants ? Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, et se mirent en garde comme leur mère le leur avait appris. Un point s'alluma au bout d'un des doigts du chevalier, et en jaillit un immense rayon d'énergie, qui ricocha sur le bouclier d'énergie psychique que fabriquèrent les jumeaux devant eux. Leur mère leur avait appris à unir leur force, et leur cosmos quadruplait quand ils combattaient ensemble. Leur aura les nimba, et ils se redressèrent. Le chevalier leur dit:

« Ce n'est pas vos tours de passe-passe psychiques qui m'empêcheront de vous atteindre... »

Athéna essaya de se souvenir de ce que sa mère et ses professeurs lui avaient dits sur les combats, mais force lui fut de s'avouer qu'elle était morte de peur. Sion était effrayé lui aussi, elle le voyait dans son esprit, mais il tentait de résister bravement. Il ferma les yeux, et produisit entre ses deux mains un rayon, qu'il dirigea vers son adversaire. Athéna en fit autant, et le rayon quadrupla de volume. C'était la première fois que Sion l'utilisait à pleine puissance. Ils poussèrent leur cosmos au maximum pour amplifier les dégâts de leur rayon. Le chevalier le prit de plein fouet, et cela l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et se sourirent. C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient offensivement leur cosmoénergie, et ils en étaient plutôt satisfaits. Mais le chevalier se releva et dit avec un sourire sardonique:

« Ce n'est que ça votre puissance ? Il en faut plus pour m'abattre... »

Oh...Oh. Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Que faire ? Ils n'avaient pas fini leur entraînement encore, ils étaient trop jeunes et n'avaient aucune expérience de combat. Sion, cependant, sut immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire: il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs marins, bien plus puissants que ses autres pouvoirs. Sa sœur même n'en savait pas l'étendue. Elle pourrait l'aider avec les siens, bien qu'ils soient minimes. Il craignait toujours de les utiliser, il les savait si puissants qu'il avait peur de faire une catastrophe, et Sorrente lui avait bien dit de ne s'en servir qu'en dernier recours.

Il se concentra, et son aura augmenta encore. Une vague jaillissante apparut derrière lui...

Athéna alla chercher ses pouvoirs marins au tréfonds d'elle-même, et lui prêta main-forte. Les autres enfants, médusés, virent alors la pleine puissance du pouvoir des jumeaux...

Puis la vague de Sion partit et frappa le chevalier en plein thorax. Son armure vola en éclats, et il tomba face contre terre. Sion tomba à genoux, la dépense d'énergie avait été énorme. Athena chancela, mais resta debout. Mais le chevalier se releva encore, et lança un rayon en direction des enfants affaiblis. Il ricocha contre un mur invisible. Il dit:

« Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le chevalier du Bélier lui-même, casqué et armuré, sortit de derrière un arbre. Sa voix froide et cassante tremblait néanmoins de rage contenue lorsqu'elle dit:

« Tu devrais avoir honte ! T'attaquer à deux enfants de dix ans, quelle déchéance ! »

Elle fit signe à ses enfants de se reculer, et continua péremptoirement:

« Attaque-toi donc à quelqu'un de ta taille ! »

Elle vit les dégâts faits au chevalier et à son armure par Athena et Sion. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était puissant, mais jamais à ce point. Les jumeaux ensemble étaient absolument dévastateurs...

L'autre chevalier attaqua, et elle le fit aussi simultanément. Elle s'écria en levant les bras:

« _Stardust Revolution_ !!!!! »

Le chevalier ne se releva pas cette fois. Les jumeaux avaient pu avoir la mesure de la puissance de leur mère. Après s'être assurée que l'ennemi était bien mort, elle alla voir ses enfants:

« Ca va, vous n'avez rien ? »

Ils firent non de la tête, et elle leur dit:

« Je suis fière de vous, vous avez bien combattu… »

Elle ramena tous les enfants au Sanctuaire, et relata ce qui s'était passé à la déesse et aux autres chevaliers. Sion et Athéna, remis, dirent:

« Il s'est présenté comme un chevalier d'ombre, et il nous a attaqués tout de suite en disant qu'il allait régner sur le Sanctuaire et conquérir le monde… »

Le jeune Camus intervint:

« Nous les avons vu combattre, ils sont très forts. Le chevalier d'ombre utilisait des rayons qu'il sortait d'un de ses doigts, mais il n'a pas réussi à les vaincre…

Les autres hochèrent la tête, mais ils avaient eu bien peur. La déesse pria les jumeaux de les emmener se restaurer, puis le vrai conseil commença...

Sur le chemin, Doko dit:

« C'est incroyable, vous êtes tellement liés que votre cosmos se multiplie par quatre quand vous combattez ensemble. Vous avez commencé au berceau ou quoi ? »

Athena répondit:

« Moi oui, presque, je n'avais pas deux ans. Sion lui aussi s'est entraîné très tôt... »

Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle en dit. Comment expliquer que leurs pouvoirs psychokinétiques étaient congénitaux ? La jeune Saori dit:

« Votre mère est très forte, elle aussi. C'est elle qui vous a entraînés ?

-Oui, mais aussi tous les chevaliers d'or. Tous ont participé d'une façon ou d'une autre à notre entraînement ces dernières années…

Shaka fils d'Ikki dit:

« On le sent... »

Comme son parrain, il ne consentait presque jamais à ouvrir les yeux, et c'était lui qui avait le plus d'entraînement. Ils entendirent des pas, mais Athena et Sion se détendirent presque aussitôt:

« Ce n'est rien, c'est le chevalier Aiolia du Lion... »

Ledit chevalier sourit en voyant les petits:

« Dites donc, les jumeaux, j'ai eu vent de votre exploit, plutôt j'ai vu ta vague, Sion. Impressionnant... »

Sion sourit à Aiolia, qu'il connaissait bien, et dit:

« C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais à pleine puissance, mais ça a marché, j'ai eu de la chance... »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et sourirent. Mais ils avaient clairement à l'esprit que le chevalier qu'ils avaient affronté n'était qu'un sous-fifre. Il y avait plus fort quelque part, et, là, leurs petites attaques ne fonctionneraient pas...

Après le repas, ils se réunirent tous et dirent:

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de prévenir ce genre d'incursions... »

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Pendant que les adultes faisaient leur conseil, les petits le faisaient de leur côté. Il fallait savoir exactement ce que savaient faire les uns et les autres. Athena demanda:

« Camus, jusqu'à quelle température peux-tu descendre ?

-Moins dix, je pense. J'atteins sans trop de peine 0°, mais le reste me demande encore beaucoup d'efforts. Je suis loin d'être éveillé à ma cosmoénergie, vous voyez, mais mon père dit que cela viendra en temps utile...

-D'accord. Doko, que peux-tu faire ?

-Je maîtrise sans trop de mal quelques techniques d'arts martiaux, ainsi que les techniques spécifiques de concentration...

-C'est déjà un bon début. Shaka ?

-Je peux atteindre un bon degré de concentration, et mon parrain m'a appris quelques petites choses, que mes parents ignorent. Tenez, je vais vous montrer... »

Il se concentra, réunit ses mains, et une boule d'énergie se forma au centre. Il continua:

« Je peux la lancer. Le reste est encore à l'état d'entraînement, mais, cela, je le maîtrise parfaitement... »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Shaka était bien plus puissant que son apparence fragile ne le laissait présager. Il restait la dernière:

"Et toi, Saori ?

-Je suis des cours d'arts martiaux à l'école, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire...

-Tu sais te défendre, alors ?

-Oui, et attaquer aussi, je fais du karaté...

-Bien, c'est toujours ça... »

Ils étaient tous debout autour de la table à manger des quartiers des invités, à établir une stratégie. Tous ces enfants d'horizons différents se sentaient unis par la même cause, et cela cimentait leur unité.

Athena joua machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux et réfléchit tout haut:

« Vous avez vu que, à nous deux, Sion et moi ne pouvions venir à bout de ces 'chevaliers d'ombre'. Si personne ne peut nous aider à ce moment, il faudra que nous utilisions tous nos capacités pour les vaincre... »

Camus dit alors:

« Mais, au premier coup que nous prendrons, nous serons blessés, car nous ne portons pas d'armure...

-Nous essaierons, Sion et moi, d'étendre notre bouclier à vous... », lui répondit Athéna.

Shaka reprit:

« Je peux me défendre aussi... »

Et il le prouva en constituant un bouclier d'énergie autour de son corps. Décidément Shaka de la Vierge avait bien travaillé...

Puisque tout était dit, ils décidèrent de continuer leurs rondes. Les sens aux aguets, ils marchèrent autour du Sanctuaire pendant quelques heures, et parvinrent à débarrasser de leurs auras deux autres enfants. Mais aucune trace des chevaliers d'ombre...

Cette histoire, cependant, avait intrigué Milo. Il avait un certain goût pour l'histoire et les archives, et compulsa les archives du Sanctuaire pendant que les autres se réunissaient. Il y trouva une occurrence de ces 'chevaliers d'ombre'. Ils formaient une confrérie parallèle, dédiée au dieu Hermès, protecteur des voleurs et des voyageurs. Ils n'avaient jamais tellement fait parler d'eux, mais il semblait que leur puissance se soit singulièrement accrue depuis cette lointaine époque, puisqu'ils menaçaient maintenant le Sanctuaire...

Il courut faire part de cette importante nouvelle au conseil des chevaliers réunis. Ils avaient tous revêtu leurs armures, chevaliers d'or comme chevaliers de bronze. Milo les informa, et Shun dit:

« Hermès. Cela me rappelle quelque chose. N'est-ce pas le messager des dieux ?

-Si, justement, mais ce que j'ai pu en lire dans les archives ne nous aide pas, malheureusement. Cela nous parle d'une confrérie parallèle, pas d'un ordre de chevalerie. D'après ce qui est dit, on ne nous parle pas d'actions belliqueuses…"

Kanon réfléchit tout haut:

« Quel rapport alors avec ces auras vertes ? »

C'est alors que la déesse Athéna, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint:

« Vert est la couleur d'Hermès, je m'en souviens maintenant. Il semblerait que ces enfants soient nés pour le servir... »

Le silence suivit cela, car tout le monde avait compris ce que cela signifiait : le temps des combats était revenu...

**A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

_Première bataille pour les jumeaux, à rebondissements certains. Ce chapitre est composé du début de la partie 4 originale. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews constructives, cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et lui permet de s'améliorer_

_Chapitre 7 : Premières confrontations_

_L'heure de vérité..._

Les jumeaux de Jamir ouvrirent soudain la porte de la pièce:

« Vite ! Il y en a partout ! »

Des cohortes entières de chevaliers entouraient le Sanctuaire. L'alerte maximale était sonnée...

Les chevaliers d'or avaient vite repris position devant leurs maisons, ainsi que Dohko de la Balance, téléporté depuis la Chine à la première alerte. Mais certaines restaient vides. A la surprise de tous, les armures du Verseau, du Capricorne et du Sagittaire apparurent, et recouvrirent respectivement Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya, que quittèrent leurs armures respectives. Celle des Poissons fut pour Shun, aussi surpris que le reste de l'assistance. Aphrodite, qu'il avait tué, l'approuvait comme son digne successeur, temporaire, bien entendu, car Shun était né sous le signe de la Vierge. Mais la surprise la plus totale fut quand l'armure du Cancer vint recouvrir le chevalier Phénix. Les douze maisons avaient donc toutes à nouveau un protecteur, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Ne restèrent que les enfants dans la salle d'Athéna. Comprenant l'importance de l'enjeu, ils s'assirent, et les jumeaux unirent leurs forces avec Shaka pour faire un bouclier indestructible autour d'eux.

Les combats firent vite rage dans les douze maisons, et les jumeaux captaient les cosmos des chevaliers se battant pour Athéna. Celle-ci se concentrait au maximum, et son cosmos jaune la nimbait. Pourtant, deux chevaliers passèrent la porte de la salle du trône. Leur armure était zébrée or-fumée, et ils dirent:

« Nous venons vous sommer de vous rendre, au nom d'Hermès ! Nous sommes deux de ses généraux, Kyllénios et Hippocratès... »

Les soldats de la garde personnelle d'Athéna gisaient là, neutralisés sans le moindre cri, Hermès avait tout prévu, deux généraux de plus qui devraient lui permettre d'avoir une supériorité numérique. La déesse Athéna était sans défense, à part son propre cosmos, non offensif. Mais c'était sans compter les jumeaux. Ils poussèrent les autres enfants dans un coin, et s'interposèrent devant le trône. La déesse s'écria:

« Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Sion se retourna:

« Nous vous devons la vie, vous nous avez sauvés à notre naissance, notre vie vous appartient, et c'est bien le moins que nous vous défendions... »

Les généraux rirent à gorge déployée:

« Des enfants pour toute défense ? C'est plus simple que nous ne le pensions... »

Les jumeaux se concentrèrent, et leur aura particulière les nimba. Le sourire des généraux s'évanouit. Les jumeaux créèrent un bouclier devant le trône, mais il ne tint pas longtemps contre une attaque des généraux. Athena vola en l'air, et retomba à côté de son jumeau...

Sion n'avait pas l'habitude de combattre, s'il refaisait la même chose que le matin il se viderait totalement de son énergie, sa vague en demandant un énorme volume. Mais il le fallait...

Il se concentra, et la vague apparut derrière lui, indiquant que son cosmos était à son paroxysme. Athéna lui donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et la boule d'énergie partit. Elle toucha les généraux, mais ne leur fit pas grand'chose. Sion écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit vite: Que faire maintenant ? Fallait-il épuiser son cosmos ? C'était un risque à courir

De la neige se mit alors à tomber, surprenant tout le monde, et de l'air glacé se mit à circuler. Camus s'écria:

« Allez-y ! »

Les jumeaux attaquèrent, et produisirent un rayon d'énergie qui alla frapper Kyllénios en pleine poitrine. Il recula et chancela, mais ricana:

« Je dois admettre que vous êtes forts pour des gosses, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous aviez réussi à vaincre l'un des nôtres ce matin. Bel effort, mais vos tours ne me font rien... »

Le jeune Shaka sortit alors de son abri, et lança sa balle d'énergie. Elle toucha l'autre général, qui tomba, mais se releva tout de suite. L'enfant se recula afin de pouvoir reconstituer son énergie...

Mais les généraux étaient en colère maintenant, et donc encore plus puissants. Hippocratès leva un bras, lançant une attaque qu'il nomma 'la fureur du caducée' et les jumeaux volèrent en l'air pour aller atterrir contre le mur. Ils eurent l'impression d'entendre leurs os se briser. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et Athena crut entendre la voix de sa mère:

_« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, je te l'ai appris. Il faut faire exploser ton cosmos, ma fille, à son maximum. Tu atteindras alors le septième sens... »_

Malgré la douleur, elle réfléchissait clairement, mais elle sentait son sang couler hors de son corps, et la douleur revenir à la charge. Souvent, Kanon lui avait dit que la vertu d'un véritable chevalier était de transcender la douleur, de se battre malgré tout jusqu'au bout pour sa cause. Elle ne ferait pas déshonneur à sa mère et à tous les autres chevaliers...

Derrière elle, Sion venait de lancer une attaque, que lui retourna Hippocratès. Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint, sauf une lumière aveuglante. Devant lui se trouvait Doko, tout étonné, il tenait le bouclier de son père...

« Jamais je ne les laisserai se sacrifier pour nous ! », s'était-il écrié avant de se jeter devant Sion.

Comment le bouclier du Dragon était-il arrivé jusque-là ? De sa propre initiative ? Il semblait, puisqu'au fond de la salle l'urne de l'armure du Dragon venait de s'ouvrir. Doko s'était mis devant Sion pour lui servir de protection, mais le bouclier en avait décidé autrement, prouvant s'il en était besoin le libre-arbitre de l'armure. Le garçon se concentra, se concentra pour maîtriser le bouclier, un des plus puissants de l'univers, et, au bout de quelques secondes, une aura bleu-vert le nimba. Un dragon rugissant apparut derrière lui...

Il ne dit rien, encore sous le choc, et Sion lui dit:

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Ton cosmos vient de se réveiller, tu dois essayer de le contrôler... »

Un courant d'air glacé se fit, et un hurlement vint l'accompagner:

« Ca y est, j'y arrive ! Camus du Verseau et mon père sont avec moi ! »

C'était Camus, qui venait de déclencher une mini-tempête de neige. Shaka l'accompagna, et forma un bouclier autour du trône...

Les enfants qui le pouvaient unirent leurs énergies cosmiques, et lancèrent un rayon qui atteignit les deux chevaliers. Ils tombèrent, mais l'attaque leur revint en partie, les touchant de plein fouet. Seule Athena resta debout...

Les généraux ricanèrent:

« Vous faites moins les fiers, hein ? Retournez donc à votre berceau boire vos biberons, minables ! »

Sion se releva, outré, mais eut bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Athena savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ferma les yeux, et intensifia son cosmos à l'extrême. Ce qu'elle allait faire ne serait sans doute pas très bien vu par sa mère, et ferait beaucoup de dégâts, mais c'était le seul moyen de venir à bout des deux généraux. Par contre, elle ne savait pas si son organisme d'enfant supporterait le choc, surtout sans armure...

Mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver la déesse. Déjà le bouclier de Shaka faiblissait, il fallait faire quelque chose. N'ayant vu l'attaque qu'elle voulait faire qu'une seule fois, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Sion n'avait plus la force de lui donner quoi que ce soit, mais il lui envoya un message télépathique:

_« Tu es folle ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais, et je n'ai plus assez de forces pour t'aider, c'est sans filet ! Tu n'es pas assez puissante, notre mère est un chevalier d'or !!!!_

_-Je le sais, mais on n'a pas le choix...le sort d'Athéna dépend de nous, les autres chevaliers ne peuvent pas nous aider, tu le sais...La déesse nous a sauvé la vie, elle a aussi sauvé notre mère, je dois essayer au moins..._ »

Sion acquiesça, et se recula. Athena se concentra encore plus, augmenta au maximum sa cosmoénergie en canalisant sa colère sur les deux généraux. Elle se rappela les gestes précis de sa mère, puis, quand son cosmos fut au maximum, elle commença son attaque. Une étoile puis un bélier d'or apparurent derrière elle, et elle cria:

« _Stardust Revolution !!!! »_

Cela équivalait à utiliser de la poussière d'étoiles en créant une galaxie avec son cosmos et en provoquant une chute de météorites sur l'adversaire. Les deux généraux furent balayés en un clin d'œil et un incroyable déchaînement d'énergie eut lieu. Une partie du plafond vola en éclats, mais, grâce au bouclier de Shaka, la déesse ni les autres enfants n'eurent rien. Athena, elle, tomba face contre terre, vidée de toute énergie. Sion se précipita, et dit:

« Athena...non ! »

Elle était encore vivante, mais ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son corps était couvert de plaies multiples. Tous les enfants étaient fatigués, voire épuisés. Doko s'était mis en méditation pour tenter de canaliser son cosmos naissant. La déesse se précipita:

« Athena !!!! »

Elle s'agenouilla près de la petite fille, et tâta son pouls, avant de respirer, rassurée sur sa survie. Puis elle se retourna vers les enfants, et leur dit:

« Vous n'avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie pour me défendre. Vous êtes de vrais chevaliers dans l'âme... »

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Mais les combats faisaient encore rage en bas. Sion sentait les cosmos des chevaliers d'Athéna affaiblis, y compris celui de sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son énergie était au plus bas. Athena, elle, serait encore un moment dans l'inconscience.

Chacune des maisons était assaillie par un général d'Hermès, celui-ci avait tout prévu. Ils étaient puissants, et les chevaliers de bronze manquaient un peu d'entraînement. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous senti le réveil de la cosmoénergie de Doko et l'incroyable déchaînement d'énergie provoqué par la _Stardust Revolution_. Mû avait senti aussi le cosmos de sa fille s'enflammer énormément, puis s'éteindre, mais elle le sentait encore faiblement, Athena devait être vivante, bien faible mais vivante. La déesse avait été défendue par les petits. Elle avait bien reconnu sa propre attaque, mais comment sa fille, seule et sans armure, avait-elle réussi à déclencher la _Stardust Revolution_, même si ce n'était qu'au dixième de sa puissance normale ? Elle avait senti nettement que Sion ne l'avait que très peu aidé, drainé par ses attaques marines. De plus, Athena n'avait vu cette attaque qu'une fois. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait découvert, en forçant son cosmos pour protéger la déesse, le septième sens ?

Mais il lui fallut se concentrer sur son combat. En désespoir de cause, elle déclencha son attaque la plus puissante, la _Starlight Extinction_. Une partie de sa maison vola en éclats, mais le général fut vaincu. Aussi tenaillée par l'angoisse qu'elle fût, Mû devait rester devant sa maison, à la défendre, mais elle se retourna cependant. Ce qu'elle voyait tenait de l'apocalypse. Des éclairs sortaient de toutes les maisons, attestant des furieux combats qui y régnaient. En haut, la salle d'Athéna n'avait plus de plafond. Elle serra les poings, façon qu'elle avait de se rappeler à l'ordre, et attendit les bras croisés devant sa maison.

Le général que Mû avait vaincu se nommait Maïa de Crêta, mais il en restait encore onze. Aldébaran continuait de se battre contre le chevalier Nessos de Thaura, mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à le vaincre. Heureusement, un dernier coup de la _Great Horn_ à pleine puissance l'envoya voler dans le mur...

A la maison des Gémeaux, Kanon avait usé de la _Galaxian Explosion_ contre son adversaire, le général Idas d'Aibieos, puis l'avait envoyé dans une autre dimension après un furieux combat. Mais vint alors dans le combat le frère jumeau d'Idas, Lyncée d'Aibieos. Avec une sueur froide, Kanon jugea la situation un peu critique, mais il pensa que, portant l'armure héritée de son frère, il devait au moins se montrer à la hauteur...

A la maison du Cancer, Ikki du Phénix était encore en train de se battre contre son adversaire, le général Hippodamos de Keidemos, qui disposait d'une arme redoutable: un fouet métaphasique, capable de tuer son adversaire par simple contact après lui avoir envoyé dans le corps une décharge de douleur prodigieuse...

A la maison du Lion, Aiolia luttait encore, blessé, contre le général Eole des Boréades, qui disposait entre autres chose du contrôle du vent du nord. L'issue du combat était indécise...

A la maison de la Vierge, Shaka avait déjà paralysé son adversaire, le général Iris de Xantheios, un mince jeune homme presque éthéré, en usant du _Trésor du Ciel_, son attaque favorite...Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais, malheureusement pour Shaka, le _Trésor du Ciel_ fut sans effet sur le général. Alors le chevalier d'or de la Vierge résolut de passer à une attaque plus forte, et son cosmos doré grandissant nimba toute sa maison...

A la maison de la Balance, l'attaque des _Cent Dragons de Rozan_ avait déjà fait son oeuvre, volatilisant une partie de la maison. L'issue était indécise là-bas aussi. Dohko de la Balance faisait face au général Céléos des Danaïdes, un molosse hérissé de pointes. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il serait comme un tigre face à un grizzly en colère, et même sa grande expérience ne le sauverait pas dans ce cas. Il pensa alors à son petit-fils de cœur, Doko, eut un petit sourire de fierté, et attaqua Céléos...

Milo, dans la maison du Scorpion, était en mauvaise posture face à son adversaire, le général Sineos du Psychopompe, qui l'avait emprisonné dans une résille si fine qu'il ne pouvait la voir, mais qui lui coupait la peau à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait ('les filets du psychopompe'). Il perdait son sang, et essayait par tous les moyens de se libérer...

A la maison du Sagittaire, la _flèche du Sagittaire_ venait de ricocher une fois de plus sur le bouclier d'énergie du général d'Hermès Atylion du Cyllène. Il le générait à l'aide d'un bracelet adapté sur son armure et qui canalisait son énergie. Seiya était en mauvaise posture...

A la maison du Capricorne, Shiryu venait de déchaîner la _Fureur du Dragon_ contre son adversaire, le général Alexandros de Bactriane, à l'armure d'inspiration perse. Le toit de la maison vola en éclats.

La maison du Verseau voyait un combat homérique, chaleur extrême contre zéro absolu. Le chevalier opposé à Hyoga était un chevalier du désert, Amenhotep d'Hermopolis, et il était capable de générer des températures brûlantes, qui menaçaient même l'_Aurora Execution_, pourtant basée sur le Zéro Absolu...

Dans la maison des Poissons, Shun combattait lui aussi avec courage son adversaire, le général Apollonios de Piéride, et venait de le mettre à terre une troisième fois...

Dans la salle d'Athéna, la petite Athena avait repris conscience, mais elle referma les yeux presque aussitôt, épuisée. Sion s'appuyait à un mur pour ne pas tomber, Doko était en méditation profonde, ainsi que Shaka. Saori réfléchissait, son étincelle de cosmos s'était révélée. Quant à Camus, lui aussi fatigué car il avait réussi à atteindre -20°, il fermait les yeux, et remerciait en pensée son père et Camus du Verseau. Tous essayaient de refaire leurs forces pour l'affrontement final qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps...

La déesse se concentrait, aidant ses combattants de sa cosmoénergie. Elle sentait les cosmos des assaillants s'éteindre les uns après les autres et, au milieu de ce maelström d'énergie, une petite étincelle: l'inquiétude maternelle de Mû, et des autres chevaliers. Elle les apaisa, les enfants étaient vivants...

Shiryu venait de vaincre son adversaire, et prit le temps, malgré ses blessures, de réfléchir quelques minutes. Il avait senti l'armure du Dragon s'activer, et, quelques instants plus tard, un cosmos se réveiller, qu'il avait identifié clairement comme venant de son fils aîné. Ainsi Doko venait de s'éveiller à son cosmos, à neuf ans seulement. Il faut dire que, vu ses ascendances, il avait tout pour être précoce. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, il devait garder la maison du Capricorne pour honorer l'âme de Shura.

Hyoga, lui, était encore en train de se battre avec Amenhotep d'Hermopolis, et avait senti le surpassement de son fils aîné. Il sentait aussi son épuisement, Camus avait poussé ses limites un peu loin. S'il continuait ainsi, son cosmos se réveillerait bientôt. La seconde génération de chevaliers serait donc plus précoce que la première…

Un rayon frappa Seiya dans sa cosmoénergie alors qu'il achevait son combat. Saori avait senti son étincelle de cosmos. Elle aurait besoin d'entraînement, mais elle ferait à terme un excellent chevalier, si d'aventure elle décidait de le devenir.

Mais le plus surpris était Ikki. Bien qu'il s'interdît tout sentiment pendant ses combats, il avait nettement senti les pouvoirs de son fils aîné. Shaka ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et il les lui avait bien caché. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Shaka de la Vierge, s'il sortait vivant de ce combat !

L'écho des affrontements atteignit l'ensemble de pièces où vivaient les 'défunts' chevaliers d'or. Ils ressentaient profondément ce qui se passait au dessus. Saga dit:

« Il faut que nous allions les aider. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, à rien faire ! »

Malgré les réserves de certains, la décision de rentrer dans la bataille fut prise. Pour cela, il fallait faire les choses dans les règles: commencer par la première Maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Maison du Bélier, Mû écarquilla les yeux et se mit sur la défensive:

« Encore des spectres ? Pas question, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois… »

Saga sourit:

« Oh non, pas du tout, nous sommes aussi vivants que toi, cette fois. Nous venons vous aider, et nous expliquerons tout plus tard. Il faut gagner au plus vite nos Maisons. Fais confiance à ton intuition, la tienne a toujours été remarquablement développée…»

Il lui tendit la main, et elle le toucha en disant:

« Mais c'est vrai, cette fois ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Vite, montez ! »

Aldébaran eut la même réaction, mais finit lui aussi par se faire convaincre...

Saga s'arrêta à la maison des Gémeaux. Il vit son frère Kanon se battre avec son adversaire, qui avait résisté à la _Galaxian Explosion_. Puis il se manifesta, et dit:

« Tu t'y prends mal, Kanon... »

L'autre resta là, la mâchoire pendante, et dit en bégayant:

« Sa...Saga...Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si, ça l'est. Je suis aussi vivant que toi. Je t'expliquerai après, mais nous devons finir ton combat. Unissons nos forces pour l'instant... »

En tout cas, il remarqua que l'armure allait comme un gant à son frère.

Les deux jumeaux des Gémeaux se regardèrent, et dirent au même moment:

« _Galaxian Explosion_ ! »

Le toit de la maison des Gémeaux vola en éclat...

Masque-de-Mort entra dans sa maison, et interpella Ikki. Celui-ci vit les autres avec lui, et se mit immédiatement en garde :

« Bande de spectres ! vous ne passerez pas ! »

Masque-de-Mort fit alors une chose assez extraordinaire pour qui le connaissait: il s'entailla le bras pour lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant, alors que d'ordinaire il aurait tout bonnement expédié le gêneur dans l'autre monde. Alors ils partirent en avant, laissant le chevalier d'or du Cancer derrière eux...

Celui-ci regarda Ikki, et dit:

« Tu es épuisé, laisse-moi faire... »

Les _Cercles d'Hadès_ eurent raison du général d'Hermès au Fouet métaphasique…

La première chose que virent les chevaliers d'or restants en entrant dans la maison du Lion fut Aiolia, couvert de sang, un genou à terre. Aioros se précipita :

« Mon frère ! »

Aiolia releva la tête, et dit :

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu es un fantôme ! »

Aioros sourit malgré la situation, ses yeux s'embuant :

« Non, je suis bien vivant, petit frère… »

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'embuèrent à la révélation de la survie de son frère aîné, mais il dit :

« Je dois me relever, je dois combattre. Je rêve probablement, c'est dû à la perte de sang ! »

Alors Aioros dit :

« Hadès n'est plus, tu le sais. Allons, rappelle-toi, quand nous étions petits, je t'entraînais moi-même, et j'avais même fabriqué pour toi un bracelet de cuivre… »

Alors Aiolia envisagea la possibilité que c'était vraiment son frère. Il dit :

« Va, va, les combats continuent là-haut ! Essaie de survivre cette fois… »

Aioros sourit à son jeune frère, et emboîta le pas à Shura, Camus et Aphrodite. Aiolia se releva, et, comme son adversaire se relevait lui aussi, lui décocha le coup final, aiguillonné par la révélation incroyable de la résurrection de son frère. Puis il se redressa, et rit en regardant les étoiles par un trou dans le toit de sa Maison…

La nouvelle de la survie des chevaliers d'or 'défunts' se répandit parmi les chevaliers d'or 'survivants', Shaka ne s'opposa pas à leur passage, Doko non plus, ces deux chevaliers n'ayant aucun doute sur la véracité de leurs dires, et Milo, bien qu'il fût lui aussi incrédule, les laissa passer. Il faut dire qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre, il gisait à terre quand ils arrivèrent, il avait usé ses dernières forces pour administrer Antarès à son adversaire. Camus le releva, lui posa la tête sur ses genoux et dit :

« Mon vieil ami, ne meurs surtout pas, pas maintenant… »

Milo ouvrit les yeux, et dit faiblement :

« Je ne voulais pas le croire…mais tu n'es pas un spectre, je peux te toucher ! »

Camus reposa la tête de son ami au sol, et dit :

« Je te vengerai, je te le jure. Repose-toi maintenant, on est là… »

Milo referma les yeux, et Shura, Camus, Aphrodite et Aioros reprirent leur route. La Maison suivante était celle du Sagittaire. Seiya y faisait toujours face à son adversaire, qui semblait avoir la vie chevillée au corps. Il bandait son arc quand il entendit une voix lui dire :

« Laisse-moi faire… »

Il se retourna, et vit alors ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il lui semblait vraiment bien connaître, ainsi que trois silhouettes, qui elles lui étaient connues, qui couraient vers la sortie de la Maison. La seule solution logique était qu'il s'agissait d'…

« Aioros ! ce n'est pas possible ! »

Aioros sourit, de ce sourire doux qui était le sien, et dit :

« Enchanté de te connaître, Seiya, même si nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps en fait… »

Seiya se reprit vite, et dit :

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, nous devons vaincre cet homme en face de nous. Je ne suis pas un spectre, rassure-toi… »

Il s'entailla le bout du doigt. Alors Seiya le crut, il crut cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. Aioros prit l'arc dans sa main, et son cosmos doré le nimba, que Seiya reconnut immédiatement. Il banda l'arc, et dit à Atylion :

« Que la flèche de la Justice te transperce, toi qui as osé t'attaquer à Athéna ! »

La flèche partit fermement, et, dans un éclat de lumière, Atylion du Cyllène disparut. Alors Seiya s'écroula sur ses genoux, et Aioros l'allongea en disant :

« Repose-toi maintenant… »

Seiya considéra ce jeune homme qui avait donc son âge bien qu'il fût mort vingt-sept ans auparavant, et sourit…

Shiryu se retourna à l'entrée de Shura :

« Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais tu es bien vivant…

-Oui. Alors, tu n'en as pas encore fini ? »

Comme d'habitude, Shura était un peu brusque avec lui. Mais Shiryu répondit :

« Presque. Encore quelques minutes et je suis à toi… »

Il avait pris de l'assurance en quelques années, et il avait mûri aussi, même s'il avait gardé ce calme inaltérable qui faisait sa force. Son adversaire résista malheureusement à la _Colère du Dragon_. Alors Shura intervint, voyant que la prochaine fois lui serait fatale parce qu'il était trop affaibli, et, d'un coup de sa _Jumping Stone_, envoya l'adversaire à terre définitivement. Shiryu dit faiblement, en tombant assis :

« Je m'en serais bien sorti tout seul…

-Voir ton sang répandu sur le sol de ma Maison, non merci, vraiment ! Je sais que ce serait arrivé la prochaine fois que tu aurais tenté ton attaque, et c'est bien le moins que je te sauve la vie, non ? Je te dois beaucoup… »

Mais il ne s'étendit pas, il n'était pas expansif de nature et n'aimait pas à expliquer ses sentiments…

Camus entra avec une drôle d'impression dans sa Maison, et, alors qu'Aphrodite continuait sur sa lancée, il se dirigea vers son disciple. Une chaleur presque insoutenable régnait dans la Maison, et il se sentit presque mal...

Hyoga se retourna, et manqua s'évanouir…

« Maître Camus ! Ce…ce …ce n'est pas possible ! »

Camus resta là, et dit de son éternel ton froide et monocorde :

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Allons, ressaisis-toi ! »

Et pour bien prouver qu'il était vivant, il lui assena une vigoureuse tape sur le bras. Puis il lui dit :

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, pour l'instant terminons ton combat… »

Alors Hyoga reprit ses esprits, et se prépara à faire l'_Aurora Execution_. Camus fit de même, avec une petite pincée de fierté pour son élève. L'armure ne lui allait pas mal. Les deux attaques simultanées eurent raison du général du désert…

Puis Hyoga, épuisé et blessé, tomba à genoux, et Camus le récupéra. Il leva un doigt en disant sévèrement :

« Ah non, pas de larmes, hein ? »

Mais il ne put non plus s'empêcher d'en laisser échapper une, qui glissa sur sa joue, et il en vit une couler des yeux bleu délavé de son ancien disciple…

Aphrodite entra dans sa Maison en se disant tout d'abord que l'entretien de ses roseraies n'avait pas dû être très bien fait, mais il se reprit vite en disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses. Il courut vers le lieu du combat…

Shun l'entendit arriver, et se retourna :

« Eh bien ça c'est une surprise. Je ne voulais pas croire cette rumeur… »

Shun saignait de la tête, une partie de son armure avait volé en éclats, mais il tenait encore debout. Malgré la souffrance, ses yeux verts exprimaient encore un certain amusement à voir son ancien adversaire soudainement reparaître. Mais son adversaire actuel se releva encore…

Shun, qui avait un genou à terre, se releva et chancela légèrement. Alors Aphrodite résolut d'agir…

Une pluie de roses vint s'abattre sur leur adversaire, qui finit par tomber. Shun tomba à genoux…

Aphrodite l'appuya contre une colonne :

« Assieds-toi quelques minutes… »

Et il sourit. Puis il lui dit :

« L'armure te va bien, en fait… »

Shun sourit : il n'y avait pas de doutes, il s'agissait bien d'Aphrodite, toujours enclin à remarquer ce genre de détails…

Pourtant, la bataille était loin d'être finie…

A SUIVRE 


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : L'émergence d'une nouvelle génération_

_Pendant tout ce temps, dans la salle d'Athéna…_

Athéna la petite finit par ouvrir les yeux un peu plus longtemps, et vit son jumeau à côté d'elle. La déesse, quand elle le vit, vint et se pencha sur elle:

« C'était fou ce que tu as fait là, tu aurais pu mourir... »

La petite fille sembla se rappeler quelque chose, et demanda d'une voix faible:

« Les généraux ?

-Tu les as vaincus. Je me demande encore où tu as puisé la force de faire cette attaque..."

Athena ne dit rien, mais des bribes de son combat lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Oui, c'était cela, c'était ce que sa mère avait appelé le septième sens. Sa colère lui avait permis de le découvrir. Elle s'était aussi souvenue d'une chose que lui avait dite Shaka autrefois, comme quoi se priver d'un sens concentrait et augmentait le cosmos. Sa sensibilité était affectée par les attaques des généraux, là était sans doute la clé.

Elle se tourna lentement vers son jumeau, et dit:

« Sion, j'ai la clé du septième sens... »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds:

« Quoi ?

-Oui : Ma colère, plus la perte de sensibilité due à mes blessures. Cela a concentré et augmenté mon cosmos, comme me l'avait dit Shaka une fois quand j'étais petite... »

Sion resta rêveur:

« Tu as eu de la chance, tu aurais pu être broyée. Mais, si c'est bien le septième sens, alors tu es aussi puissante que notre mère désormais... »

Les autres enfants avaient écouté la conversation, et restaient ébahis en entendant la conclusion de Sion. Mais la déesse intervint:

« Non, elle est loin d'être aussi puissante qu'un chevalier d'or, car elle ne le contrôle pas encore. La situation a favorisé l'éclosion de son septième sens, mais elle mettra encore quelques années à le contrôler. Vous, les jumeaux, êtes encore au stade de l'entraînement, cela fait maintenant presque quatre ans que vous vous êtes éveillés à votre cosmos, et vous n'en contrôlez encore qu'une infime partie. Soyez patients... »

L'enfant était trop faible pour se lever, et Sion, trop faible lui aussi, ne pouvait la soulever par télékinésie ni la téléporter. Athena referma les yeux, et la déesse, toujours nimbée de son aura, se rassit sur son trône. Elle se concentra sur les combats. Tous les anciens chevaliers d'or avaient repris place dans leurs Maisons, elle savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas sans rien faire face à une menace pareille. Tous leurs adversaires avaient perdu la vie, ou presque. Hermès avait perdu, du moins il semblait. Mais, à ce moment, vingt enfants nimbés de vert apparurent dans la salle. Ils portaient une armure couleur fumée...

Shaka, bien que ses forces n'aient pas eu le temps de se reconstituer, forma immédiatement un bouclier protecteur autour du trône de la déesse, elle l'aida de son énergie. Sion, avec ses dernières forces, y porta sa sœur inconsciente. Doko ouvrit les yeux, et dit:

« C'est à moi maintenant de vous défendre... »

Mais Sion s'interposa:

« Non, ne fais rien, ton cosmos est en éveil, il va graduellement augmenter, mais tu ne le contrôles pas, ce serait trop dangereux de le faire exploser, tu risquerais d'y laisser ta vie. Athena et moi avons mis trois ans à avoir un contrôle partiel..."

Personne ne faisait attention à Camus, assis derrière eux. Il se concentrait afin de pouvoir regagner ses forces. Il se souvenait des leçons de son père, qui lui expliquait le mécanisme de glaciation, qu'il fallait arrêter le mouvement des atomes, le chaos même. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à maîtriser cela, il le pouvait, il le savait...

Il ouvrit les yeux, et interpella Sion:

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi rien, malheureusement…ou pas grand'chose. Shaka fait ce qu'il peut... »

Saori intervint:

« Unissons nos forces cosmiques, on parviendra bien à produire quelque chose, non ? En plus, toi, Sion, tu sais lancer l'énergie... »

Il n'était plus temps de se préoccuper de l'éveil du cosmos de Doko, il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se concentrèrent tous, et une aura les nimba, celle de Sion et celle de Doko.

Camus se concentra, visualisa ce que son père lui avait dit, et entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui dire:

_« Tu dois t'éveiller toi aussi, c'est le seul moyen de les vaincre. Tu as cette énergie en toi, je le sais, alors sois digne de ton père... »_

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se concentra profondément, le plus profondément qu'il le put, pour trouver son étincelle de cosmos et l'allumer. Les autres dirent:

« Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Sion hocha la tête:

« Je sais ce qu'il fait, il cherche à s'éveiller. Laissons-lui quelques minutes... »

Les enfants attaquaient, mais leurs coups ricochaient encore sur le bouclier de Shaka. Au bout des quelques minutes demandées, Camus n'était parvenu à aucun résultat. Il dit cependant, rouvrant les yeux:

« Faisons-le, maintenant... »

Mais la colère était en lui. Il n'était pas digne de son père, il n'était pas capable de s'éveiller lui aussi ! Il ferma les yeux, et lança sa tempête de neige de toute la force de sa colère. Avec un hurlement de rage, il tendit sa main et chercha à l'envoyer sur les assaillants. Cela ne marcha pas, et il tenta une deuxième fois, rageusement, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Soudain, quelque chose se déclencha en lui, et une aura blanche le nimba. Sion lui dit:

« Ca y est, ton cosmos est éveillé ! »

Tous se concentrèrent, et envoyèrent par l'intermédiaire de Sion une vague d'énergie sur leurs assaillants. Un certain nombre allèrent voler en arrière, mais cela ne suffit pas. Alors Sion prit sa décision...

Sion se redressa, et dit aux autres:

« Reculez-vous... »

Les trois autres dirent:

« Pourquoi ?

-Le pouvoir de Poséidon, empereur des Sept Mers est en moi. Pas tout, une infime partie, mais j'y ai accès, il est indépendant de ma cosmoénergie. Sorrente m'a appris son existence et son contrôle partiel, et je crois que le moment est venu de m'en servir... »

Il ferma les yeux, et une aura différente, bleu clair, le nimba. Un trident apparut derrière lui, et il se rappela des paroles de Sorrente, il savait clairement qu'il risquait sa vie en le faisant sans vraiment le maîtriser, car son corps de mortel pouvait exploser sous le déchaînement d'énergie qui se produirait. Il se retourna vers le trône:

« Déesse Athéna, je vais utiliser dans votre temple la force de votre plus mortel ennemi, et je vous demande de me pardonner. C'est de ça que vous aviez peur quand je suis né, et vous aviez raison, je l'avais en moi... »

La déesse lui répondit:

« Non, Sion, ne fais pas ça...tu n'y survivras pas ! Tu es trop faible...

-Si, justement. Je suis né avec, il fait partie de moi, ce qui me protège de ses effets... »

Une petite aura bleue nimba Athéna, toujours inconsciente. Une part de Poséidon était en elle aussi, et voulait aider son frère jumeau…

Un raz de marée se forma derrière Sion, et celui-ci le libéra avec un hurlement. Une masse d'énergie énorme s'abattit sur les assaillants, les dispersant comme un fétu de paille. Sion chancela, mais resta debout. Il se retourna vers la déesse:

« Je suis désolé. Vous aviez confiance en moi, et je ne vous ai jamais parlé de cela... »

Et il baissa la tête. La déesse lui dit:

« Cela devait arriver, mais tu l'as utilisé pour défendre une juste cause... »

Comme si cela le rassurait, il tomba à terre. Camus se précipita, et dit, après avoir mis sa main sur son pouls carotidien:

« Il est inconscient...vivant mais drainé de toute énergie ! »

Shaka cessa sa protection, épuisé, et chancela lui aussi avant de tomber. Ne restaient que Camus, Doko et Saori. Elle dit:

« Je ne peux pas m'éveiller, je n'ai pas d'entraînement...mais vous, vous pouvez vaincre, je vous soutiendrai... »

Certains des assaillants se relevaient, et Shaka ne pouvait plus assurer aucune protection, les jumeaux non plus. Les deux enfants restants ne savaient pas utiliser leurs cosmos, et celui-ci irradiait d'eux sans contrôle...

Doko se tourna vers Camus:

« Mon père m'a dit une fois que le cosmos pouvait exploser, et fournir une énergie énorme...il faut essayer... »

Camus lui répondit:

« Mon oncle Alexer m'en a parlé, mais nos corps ne résisteront pas. S'ils nous attaquent une fois, nous ne résisterons pas non plus... »

Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient, mais il décidèrent de le faire tout de même. Ils se concentrèrent pour augmenter leur cosmos et le faire exploser, même s'ils n'en avaient pas le contrôle. Une aide inattendue vint alors : Les armures du Cygne et du Dragon sortirent de leurs urnes, et vinrent se placer, la première devant Camus, et l'autre devant Doko. Les enfants se regardèrent, et dirent:

« Elles veulent nous protéger, nos pères veulent nous protéger... »

Mais les chevaliers, occupés à garder leurs maisons, n'y étaient pour rien. Ils étaient occupés à lutter contre les hordes d'Hermès, envoyées après l'échec de ses généraux. Les armures agissaient de leur propre initiative. Les servants d'Hermès à aura vertes lancèrent leur attaque. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas l'éviter, et n'avaient pas les moyens de l'esquiver. Doko suivit son instinct, mit son bras devant lui, et le bouclier du Dragon vint le recouvrir. Il se retrouva vêtu de l'armure de son père. Celle-ci était adaptable à la taille de son propriétaire, elle lui allait parfaitement.

Doko se recula, et concentra son cosmos. Le rayon qu'il lança alla frapper l'un des assaillants...

Au moment où Camus allait tomber, il fit un cercle de glace autour de lui, mais cela ne le protégea pas. Le bouclier du Cygne recouvrit alors son bras, et dévia l'attaque. A son grand étonnement, il découvrit que l'armure du Cygne le recouvrait. Il lança un rayon de glace, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire instinctivement...

Les deux se réunirent, et allèrent frapper leurs adversaires de plein fouet. Ceux-ci leur dirent en ricanant:

« Ce n'est que ça, la force des chevaliers d'Athéna ? Sans votre camarade à la force de Poséidon, vous n'êtes rien ! »

Les deux enfants se redressèrent, et résolurent de faire un petit mensonge afin de gagner du temps. Camus dit d'une voix forte:

« Je suis Camus du Cygne, Camus du signe du Verseau me protège ! je vous vaincrai ! »

Il poussa son cosmos à l'extrême, et projeta des aiguilles de glace meurtrières. Plusieurs de ses adversaires furent transpercés de part en part.

Doko se redressa lui aussi, et dit:

« Je suis Doko du Dragon, et vous allez connaître ma fureur ! Dohko du signe de la Balance me protège ! »

Il canalisa sa colère, et lança un gros rayon d'énergie qui vint heurter de plein fouet ses assaillants. Il n'en restait plus, ils étaient tous morts...

Les deux apprentis chevaliers étaient épuisés, mais les armures ne les quittèrent pas. Souriant, ils se tournèrent vers la déesse Athéna, et celle-ci leur dit:

« Les armures vous ont protégés, elles vous ont reconnu comme leur prochain porteur... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Sion reprit conscience, et vit ses deux congénères revêtus des armures. Il sourit:

« Eh bien, je tourne le dos deux minutes et vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! »

Saori, elle, soignait Shaka et Athéna, toujours inconscients. Mais le dieu Hermès lui-même apparut face à eux. Athéna lui dit:

« Tu as perdu, Hermès. Vois, mes chevaliers me défendront jusqu'à la mort ! »

Hermès rit doucement:

« Regarde-les, ils ne tiennent plus debout. Ce sont des enfants, même avec la puissance de Poséidon dont dispose l'un d'entre eux tu ne pourras me vaincre. Ils viennent juste de s'éveiller, ils ne se contrôlent pas... »

Hermès était un dieu, après tout, donc omniscient. Un rayon se forma au bout de son doigt, visant Athéna, mais ricocha sur le bouclier du Dragon tenu par Doko. Le recul le fit buter sur les marches du trône. Il dit, ses yeux bleu-gris brillant de détermination:

« Nous la défendrons, comme nos parents le font et l'ont toujours fait... »

Camus le rejoignit, et s'interposa lui aussi. Leur cosmos irradiait hors d'eux, formant une barrière. Saori s'interposa elle aussi. Sion se leva, chancelant:

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Athéna. S'il le faut je déchaînerai la fureur des océans ! »

Hermès rit, d'un rire mauvais qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

« Tu ne disposes pas de ce pouvoir, et tu le sais. Poséidon était affaibli quand il t'a conçu, enfermé dans son urne, quelle honte ! De toute façon, tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit... »

Hermès visa Sion, sans protection, mais retint son coup en voyant que l'écaille divine de Poséidon venait de s'interposer. Elle revêtit Sion pour le protéger.

La plus grande confusion se mit à régner dans la grande salle, les urnes des armures s'ouvrirent et prirent vie toutes seules. Celle du Phénix recouvrit Shaka, celle de Pégase Saori. Athena, quant à elle, reçut une écaille que seule la déesse reconnut: elle avait appartenu à Kanon autrefois, alors qu'il nourrissait de sombres rêves de domination mondiale par l'intermédiaire de Poséidon, et c'était celle du Dragon des Mers. Poséidon, ou Kanon, on ne sut, voulait protéger la petite fille inconsciente.

Tous les enfants avaient donc une protection. Sion tint son trident à bout de bras, suivant son instinct, mais, comme il ne disposait pas du pouvoir de destruction illimité de Poséidon, rien n'en sortit.

Hermès lança alors une boule de feu sur la déesse Athéna, privée de toute protection. Sion, qui disposait de la protection la plus couvrante, sauta et l'intercepta. Il vola en l'air, et retomba lourdement. Mais il se releva. Hermès lui dit:

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant, je peux te tuer facilement… »

Sion resta debout, le trident en main, fièrement. Il ne céderait pas, même drainé il combattrait...

_Les Maisons, au même moment…_

Ikki sentit son armure s'activer…et les pouvoirs de son fils décroître. Masque-de-Mort le regarda, tout en finissant de battre les derniers soldats d'Hermès :

« Tu ne te concentre pas. Un souci ?

-Pas vraiment. Mon fils est là-haut, avec la déesse, et mon armure vient de s'activer. Elle l'a recouvert… »

Masque-de-Mort éclata franchement de rire :

« Tu as un fils, toi ? le solitaire coupé du monde ?

-Eh bien oui, je me suis marié, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Mon fils, Shaka, a sept ans maintenant…

-Shaka, en plus ? Shaka de la vierge est son parrain ?

-Oui, et je viens de m'apercevoir que mon fils a un potentiel énorme et qu'il a commencé à lui apprendre des choses à mon insu… »

Masque-de-Mort rit plus fort, il trouvait manifestement très drôle le fait que Ikki se soit fait berner plus ou moins par le chevalier de la Vierge. Alors le Phénix, vexé, lui dit :

« C'est ça, ris, comment peux-tu comprendre ?… »

Mais Masque-de-Mort s'arrêta :

« Je comprends ton angoisse, mais je ne m'en fais pas, si Shaka lui a appris des choses il s'en sortira. Fais-moi confiance, je connais Shaka depuis très longtemps, depuis que je suis enfant... »

Et Ikki acquiesça…

Seiya, en train de terminer sa bataille en compagnie d'Aioros, sentit lui aussi son armure s'activer et l'étincelle de sa fille aînée. Aioros se retourna :

« Tu as l'air ailleurs…

-J'ai senti mon armure s'activer. Ma fille est là-haut…

-Avec Athéna ?

-Oui…

-Tu as une fille ?

-Tu sais, je me suis marié, et j'ai deux enfants, Saori, l'aînée, est là-haut, son frère plus jeune, qui porte ton nom d'ailleurs, est avec mon épouse… »

Aioros sourit :

« Je suis flatté. Mais rassure-toi, si la déesse est avec elle, elle ne risque rien. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'éveillera elle aussi, comme ses camarades… »

Il tentait lui aussi de se convaincre de cela…

Shiryu s'arrêta…et sentit que son armure s'était une fois de plus activée. Le cosmos de son fils était encore là. Il comprit ce que cela signifiait, Doko devait actuellement porter son armure…

Malgré la situation critique, il sourit largement et mit à terre son adversaire. Shura frappa lui aussi, et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Il ne restait plus de membres des hordes d'Hermès dans la Maison, et Shiryu se redressa en disant :

« Tu n'as pas senti ?

-Quoi ?

-Mon armure s'activer…

-Toute seule ? je sais qu'elle le peut, mais… »

Shura ne comprenait pas. Alors Shiryu, rempli de fierté paternelle, lui dit :

« Mon fils aîné est là-haut. Son cosmos vient de se réveiller, et mon armure le recouvre… »

Shura ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Tu es père, toi ?

-Tu sais, dix ans ont passé. Je me suis retiré de la chevalerie, et je me suis marié, en fait. J'ai deux enfants, Doko, qui a presque neuf ans, et Shura, qui a trois ans… »

Shura sourit :

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, hein ? je suis flatté que ta fille porte mon prénom. Ton fils est là-haut, avec la déesse, et tu n'es pas inquiet ?

-Oh si, mais la déesse est avec lui. Je sais qu'elle les défendra… »

Shura acquiesça fortement…

Hyoga se retourna, et frappa son dernier adversaire. Son armure s'était activée, et il sentait le cosmos de son fils aîné. Lui aussi était éveillé maintenant. Mais il le sentait quelque peu perdre pied…

Camus retomba sur ses jambes, et vit le pli de souci de son ancien élève :

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Athéna ?

-Non…enfin si, mais mon fils aîné est là-haut, avec elle. Il vient de s'éveiller, et mon armure l'a recouvert… »

Camus acquiesça. Il avait senti les doutes de ce petit garçon qui lui avait paru proche, et l'avait aidé. Alors il était le fils de Hyoga ?

Il demanda :

« Tu as un fils ?

-Oui, je suis marié maintenant. Mon fils aîné porte votre nom, il a huit ans maintenant… »

Camus manqua de sourire : ce petit garçon lui avait semblé vraiment proche, maintenant il savait pourquoi. Hyoga reprit :

« J'ai un second fils, Isaak, qui a quatre ans… »

Alors les yeux bleus cobalt du chevalier d'or brillèrent, signe chez lui de son contentement. Il dit à son ancien disciple:

« Je te félicite. En fait, ton fils aîné avait des doutes, il n'arrivait pas à s'éveiller. Je ne sais pourquoi, je l'ai senti et je l'ai plus ou moins aidé... »

Hyoga sourit lui aussi:

« Alors lui aussi aura bénéficié de votre enseignement. Camus est un garçon courageux lui aussi, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir... »

Camus vit tout de suite l'inquiétude de son disciple, et acquiesça fermement...

Les deux jumeaux Gémeaux, eux, sentaient avec un peu moins de précision ce qui se passait en haut. Kanon dit:

« Il se passe vraiment de drôle de choses, là-haut... »

Il sentait encore le cosmos des jumeaux, mais celui d'Athena était très faible. Par contre, celui de Sion avait changé de nature, sublimé par quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Saga lui dit:

« Tu as l'air inquiet...

-J'ai...des personnes chères...là-haut...c'est leur premier combat... »

Alors Saga comprit, et dit:

« Les jumeaux de Mû sont là-haut ? »

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux:

« Mais…tu es au courant ?

-Ils ont découvert notre retraite il y a quelques jours. Ils sont absolument phénoménaux...

-C'est vrai. Tu sais, je connais Athena, l'aînée, depuis sa naissance, Sion à partir de ses six ans, et je peux te dire qu'ils feront de grandes choses... »

Saga sourit en imaginant son frère, toujours consumé d'ambition, penché au dessus d'un berceau en train de faire des mines à un bébé. Mais Kanon semblait vraiment changé, plus calme. Etait-ce le port de l'armure des Gémeaux qui l'avait changé à ce point ? De plus, lui qui n'avait jamais eu aucune attache, il semblait vraiment tenir à ces enfants. Saga regarda mieux les yeux bleus de son frère, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de haine, seulement un peu d'inquiétude...

Kanon était inquiet pour les jumeaux, c'était leur premier combat, et ils n'avaient étudié que peu de techniques de combats, l'effort s'étant porté jusque là plutôt sur le contrôle de leur cosmos et de leurs pouvoirs. Mais, vu qu'ils étaient dotés du fort caractère et de la ténacité de leur mère, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour eux. Il sentait aussi tous les changements, les éveils de cosmos et les armures qui s'activaient. Sortirait de cette bataille une nouvelle génération de chevaliers, sans aucun doute...

Sion serra fortement le trident de l'armure, et interpella directement Hermès:

« Comme tu le vois, mon père veut me protéger. Le temps de la guerre avec Athéna est terminé... »

Athena reprit conscience à ce moment-là, regarda son armure et dit:

« Je crois que mon père est intervenu... »

Saori l'aida à se relever. Athena ne sentait presque pas le poids des écailles sur elle, et en déduit que le peu de capacités marines qu'elle avait l'aidait à la supporter. Elle se tint debout, et regarda elle aussi fièrement Hermès:

« Je ne suis pas battue non plus, Hermès... »

Hermès lui rit au nez:

« Et que veux-tu faire, dans l'extrême faiblesse où tu te trouves ? tu tiens à peine debout... »

Les autres qui portaient une armure se rapprochèrent, mais Athena leur barra la route:

« Non, ne faites rien. Même votre armure ne pourrait pas vous protéger contre lui... »

Sion se tourna vers sa sœur. La situation était très serrée. La déesse ne pouvait rien faire, son cosmos étant non-offensif. Et Hermès avait vraiment envie d'en finir avec Athéna...

L'irruption d'Hermès dans la salle d'Athéna fut ressentie par tous, et surtout les chevaliers d'or. Les 'défunts' coururent alors vers la salle d'Athéna, laissant les 'survivants' et les nouveaux garder leurs Maisons.

Le chemin n'avait pas changé, et ils grimpèrent le plus vite possible vers la salle...

Sion serra plus fort le trident de l'armure dans sa main, et réfléchit à grande vitesse. Ni sa sœur ni lui-même ne pouvaient plus rien faire, Shaka non plus, qui venait lui aussi péniblement de reprendre conscience. L'armure de son père le recouvrait, et il resta à genoux un petit moment, le temps de mieux en appréhender le poids. Quant aux deux autres, casqués et armurés, ils commençaient à donner des signes de fatigue certains, et leur cosmos fusait encore...

C'est alors que les chevaliers d'or 'défunts' firent irruption dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent les surprit presque. Des enfants en armure de bronze et Sion avec les écailles de Poséidon. Puis ils virent Athena, elle aussi revêtue d'une écaille de mer.

Ce qu'ils ressentirent en rentrant dans la pièce, c'est une énorme lassitude. Sion, malgré la magnificence de son écaille divine, était très pâle, il semblait même que c'était son trident qui l'aidait à tenir debout, et deux de ces enfants étaient en train d'être totalement drainés par le cosmos qui fusait hors d'eux. Il y avait donc urgence...

Masque-de-Mort serra les poings, et dit:

« A nous maintenant... »

Saga acquiesça...suivi par tous les autres. Ils coururent se mettre devant la déesse, et devant les enfants. Sion voulut protester, mais Shura le repoussa:

« Reste-là, tu n'es plus en état de combattre...ni toi ni les autres d'ailleurs... »

Il fit un sourire à Doko, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi...il n'y avait pas à dire, il ressemblait à son père. Il en avait le courage également...

Camus poussa Athena la petite, qui protesta, mais pour la forme puisqu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il en profita pour jeter un regard à son homonyme, revêtu de l'armure du Cygne. Lui aussi chancelait sur ses jambes, mais il ne renonçait pas. Il ressemblait lui aussi à son père, et il avait environ le même âge que lorsqu'il l'avait connu...

Les anciens chevaliers d'or formèrent un cordon autour du trône, et Hermès dit:

« Mais...vous êtes tous morts ! »

Aioros lui répondit:

« Je crois que la nouvelle de notre mort était quelque peu exagérée... »

Hermès rit plus franchement:

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

L'attitude des chevaliers d'or était une réponse en elle-même. Alors la déesse se leva, et son cosmos, se liant à celui de ses chevaliers d'or, irisa toute la pièce. Sion s'avança légèrement, toujours revêtu de l'écaille divine de son père. Malgré sa petite taille, elle lui donnait une prestance supplémentaire. Mais il attendit de voir et n'intervint pas. Athena se plaça à son côté, et la lumière se refléta sur son écaille...

A ce moment-là, tout le Sanctuaire fut baigné de cette lumière dorée, tous les autres chevaliers se concentrant autour d'Athéna. Le cosmos doré de Kiki, l'apprenti de Mû, se réveilla lui aussi, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Jusque-là, il n'avait que le cosmos induit par sa constellation, la Chevelure de Bérénice.

Les enfants de la salle d'Athéna ne furent pas sensibles à cela, sauf les jumeaux. Ce qu'il restait de son aura fusa hors de Sion, et Athena se retrouva vite environnée de son aura dorée-bleue.

Alors Hermès commença à hurler et à disparaître. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne fut plus qu'une traînée de lumière verte. Il réussit tout de même à dire avant de disparaître:

« Je reviendrai ! »

Sion chancela, mais se retint à son trident. Quant aux autres, ils tombèrent face contre terre, complètement épuisés. Athena la petite, elle, tomba à genoux, une main au sol.

Sion leva la tête, dit seulement:

« Merci, père... »

Et tomba à genoux…

Ce qui suivit fut très flou. Les hordes d'Hermès vaincues, les autres chevaliers firent irruption dans la salle d'Athena, du moins ceux qui pouvaient marcher. Ils s'assurèrent de la santé de la déesse, puis chacun s'occupa de ses enfants...

Mû ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ses jumeaux ainsi vêtus:

« Il semblerait que votre père ait voulu vous venir en aide, mes enfants... »

Sion, un genou à terre, essaya de s'appuyer à son trident pour se relever:

« Oui... »

Et il tomba lui aussi à terre, suivi par sa sœur...

Les équipes médicales entrèrent à ce moment-là, et prirent en charge les blessés. Mû saignait abondamment de la tête, son casque avait volé dans la bataille, et elle partit donc avec les autres. Les armures présentes, à part des armures d'or, se reformèrent, et celles de Poséidon et du Dragon des Mers disparurent…

**A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Bilans_

Sion reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, installé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Sa sœur était à côté de lui, elle dormait encore...

Un peu plus loin, Doko était installé lui aussi dans un lit, le dos appuyé contre deux oreillers, entre conscience et inconscience. Ses bras et son torse étaient bandés. Sa mère Shunrei était assise à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air triste, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre vu la situation. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout que son aîné ne prendrait pas le chemin de son père, qu'il aurait une vie normale...elle ne voulait pas revivre ses heures de peur, attendant que Shiryu revienne de ses combats...s'il revenait. Elle avait tant prié pour lui ! Et maintenant il faudrait recommencer, pour son fils cette fois, pour la chair de sa chair...

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa petite fille assise sur ses genoux. Insouciante, Shura jouait avec sa natte. Non, celle-ci ne serait pas une machine de guerre, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la préserver...

Un pas claudiquant se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Shiryu entra dans la pièce, appuyé sur une paire de béquilles. L'armure d'or l'avait bien protégé, il n'avait qu'une jambe cassée, et la marque d'anciennes cicatrices se voyait encore sur son torse nu. Shunrei le vit arriver, se leva, et lui dit d'un ton froid:

« Voilà, ça recommence. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'entraînes, rappelle-toi ! et le voilà blessé, éveillé maintenant... »

Elle était au bord des larmes, et en colère. Shiryu prit Shura dans sur un de ses bras, et dit à son épouse:

« Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne se décide pas. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur pendant la bataille, moi qui percevais tout ? Il décidera lui-même... »

Shunrei se calma un peu, et dit:

« Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ça, toutes ces heures d'attente, à prier pour toi, à ne pas savoir si tu reviendrais, je ne le supporterai pas à nouveau. Je ne veux pas non plus perdre mon fils...

-Je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses. Pendant que je combattais, tu étais toujours avec moi. Tu seras avec Doko quand il combattras, tu l'aideras lui aussi comme tu m'as aidé autrefois... »

Shura tira sur une mèche de cheveux de son père, qui lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il la posa à terre, prit Shunrei dans ses bras et lui dit:

« Doko sera un combattant de valeur, il l'a déjà prouvé. Et puis tu es sa mère, non ? »

Et il déposa un baiser sur son front...

A ce moment-là, Shura du Capricorne entra dans la chambre, et dit:

« Je venais voir comment se portait le petit, mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Shiryu, et que tu ne peux pas tenir en place... »

Shiryu sourit, et dit:

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, tu sais... »

Shura salua poliment Shunrei et Shiryu lui dit:

« Je te présente mon épouse, Shunrei, et ma fille, Shura... »

Shura observa avec un certain amusement la petite fille qui portait son nom. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, même air décidé et même beauté fragile. Shura désigna Doko:

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Il se repose, mais il s'en remettra... »

Shura regarda l'enfant endormi. Il serait lui aussi un excellent chevalier s'il avait le tiers de la volonté de son père, il avait déjà pu en juger. De toute façon il lui ressemblait déjà physiquement...

Dans la chambre d'à côté, le petit Camus était dans le même état, veillé lui aussi par sa mère Natassia. Il était conscient, et jouait avec son petit frère. A ce moment, Hyoga entra, suivi de Camus. Son bras gauche était en écharpe, et son torse était bandé, mais il pouvait marcher.

Le petit Camus jeta un regard au grand Camus, et son père dit:

« Maître, voici mon fils Camus, ainsi que mon épouse Natassia et mon fils cadet Isaak... »

Natassia sourit et le salua chaleureusement, et Isaak esquissa un timide bonjour. Mais Camus le petit objecta:

« Mais...je ne comprends pas, tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort... »

Camus sourit légèrement, en fait son visage se détendit seulement, et il dit à l'enfant:

« En fait, oui et non, mais je suis vivant maintenant, c'est ce qui compte, je crois... »

Camus regarda l'enfant qui portait son nom, et lui fit un sourire. Déjà cet enfant blond lui était cher. Il lui rappelait cet autre enfant blond qui avait lui avait été confié autrefois...

Il regarda le petit Isaak, et eut une pensée pour cet autre Isaak qui avait été son élève autrefois. Si cet enfant avait autant de courage que lui, alors il deviendrait quelqu'un...

Dans la chambre suivante, Ikki, Esméralda et Shun étaient auprès du petit Shaka. Les deux chevaliers avaient tous deux beaucoup de bandages sur le torse et les bras, mais étaient vivants. Par contre, le petit Shaka était dans un état proche du coma...

Ikki, qui ne décolérait pas, disait à son frère:

« J'étais loin de me douter des capacités du petit. Ah, Shaka va m'entendre ! »

Justement, Shaka entrait. Vêtu à l'indienne, de simple khadi blanc, il ne portait aucune blessure apparente. Ikki le prit tout de suite à parti:

« Quand tu apprends des choses à mon fils et que tu remarques des choses particulières chez lui, tu es prié de me le dire ! »

Shaka laissa passer l'orage, salua Esmeralda très poliment, et demanda des nouvelles de la santé de Shun. Puis il regarda à nouveau Ikki avant de dire:

« Ton fils a des capacités certaines. Je compte en faire mon apprenti... »

Ikki se calma et dit:

« Alors...il sera chevalier de la Vierge après toi ?

-Oui, c'est ça, je te rappelle qu'il est né sous le signe de la Vierge. Il en a le potentiel... »

Esméralda ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder son fils avec tendresse. Shaka sentit son appréhension, et il dit:

« Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, je veillerai sur lui... »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et Esméralda lut son engagement dans ses yeux bleu clair. Il continua:

« Shaka a un potentiel énorme, il faut qu'il le développe... »

Elle sourit, et dit:

« Je te fais confiance. C'est sans arrière-pensée que je te confie mon fils... »

Alors Shaka sourit franchement, et regarda l'enfant:

« Il va s'en remettre, il m'a vraiment étonné... »

La salle suivante était celle où se trouvait la petite Saori, accompagnée de son frère. Se trouvaient avec elle sa mère, son père assis dans un fauteuil et couvert de bandages, son petit frère Aioros, ainsi que Aioros lui-même. La petite fille était éveillée, et disait de façon bougonne:

« Mais je me sens bien, moi, je n'ai pas combattu... »

Et sa mère Miho lui répondait:

« Mais tu as été blessée, Saori, tu le sais. Tu dois te reposer... »

La petite baissa la tête:

« Mais je ne me suis pas éveillée... »

Son père dit alors:

« Tu as bien le temps, tu n'avais pas encore reçu d'entraînement... »

Mais Miho n'était pas de cet avis, et dit d'un ton acide:

« Tu es si pressée de te faire blesser ou même pire ? »

Alors Seiya se leva, et prit son épouse par les épaules:

« Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais Saori n'est pas encore éveillée, il se peut même qu'elle ne le fasse jamais, alors cesse de t'inquiéter... »

Mais Miho pensait à tous ces combats où elle avait attendu, prié aussi. Supporterait-elle encore de voir sa fille, devenue une fière amazone combattante, risquer sa vie dans des combats identiques ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers son dernier-né, Aioros, qui jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets, assis par terre. Deviendrait-il lui aussi un chevalier sacré, dans la lignée de son père et de son homonyme ?

Justement, Aioros n'avait encore rien dit, il regarda la petite fille, puis l'autre enfant et dit:

« Devenir chevalier sacré nécessite une grande force mais surtout une grande abnégation...tu es au service de la déesse mais surtout au service de tes semblables...tu comprendras plus tard je pense, mais tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage là-haut...je te félicite... »

Seiya regardait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont l'intervention avait de maintes et maintes fois décidé de la victoire...mais il avait si souvent porté son armure qu'il lui semblait le connaître très bien...

Pour l'instant, seuls les chevaliers d'or 'défunts' étaient valides, les autres étaient tous en train de se faire soigner. Mû avait un traumatisme crânien, et elle était tombée dans le coma peu après son arrivée à l'hôpital...on avait dû l'opérer en urgence, mais elle survivrait, grâce aux instruments à la pointe de la technique dont la déesse, alias Saori Kido, avait doté l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Les plus atteints étaient Aiolia et surtout Milo, qui avaient perdu beaucoup de sang et avaient dû être transfusés et, dans le cas de Milo, opérés...

Tous les autres présentaient des blessures plus ou moins graves, mais les armures d'or avaient bien fait leur travail...Pourtant, malgré cela, les chevaliers d'or étaient couverts de bandages, essentiellement aux bras et aux jambes, même Shaka, qui ordinairement ne se faisait jamais toucher, avait trouvé forte partie en face de lui...ses vêtements larges cachaient ses bandages...

Les autres chevaliers, qu'ils soient de bronze ou d'argent, avaient aussi payé de leur personne pour ce combat gigantesque. D'autres salles avaient été réquisitionnées et servaient de salles de soins pour eux...

La petite Athena reprit conscience presque trois heures après son frère. Tout son corps était couvert de bandages, et il lui semblait que tous ses os avaient été brisés. Sion, éveillé, sourit à sa soeur:

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...

-Combien de temps depuis la fin du combat ?

-Bientôt une journée... »

Des images du combat revinrent à l'esprit d'Athena, et elle demanda:

« Maman ? et les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles... »

Sion avait lui aussi du mal à parler. Comme sa soeur, il était relié à plusieurs transfusions, et serrait dans son poing gauche sa boucle de ceinture au trident...personne n'avait pu la lui faire lâcher.

Il avait encore l'impression de cette sensation de puissance illimitée ressentie lorsqu'il tenait le trident en main et qu'il portait l'armure de son père n'était qu'un rêve...mais ses blessures, elles, étaient bien réelles, ce qui l'inclinait plutôt vers la réalité. Il se souvenait de tout, y compris du moment où il avait fait appel à son pouvoir particulier hérité de son père sans le maîtriser...C'était suicidaire, mais il avait réussi. Protéger la déesse était son but, et il avait réussi à le faire, c'était ce qui comptait. Sorrente allait peut-être crier, mais il ne pourrait nier l'approbation de Poséidon lui-même, puisque l'armure était venue pour le protéger. Cela obligeait Sion à se remettre en cause...Etait-il alors destiné à règner sur les Sept Mers ?

Athena reflechissait elle aussi. Elle avait réussi à faire une des attaques de sa mère, mais l'armure du Dragon des Mers était venue après la protéger pendant son inconscience, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un faible pouvoir marin...Que signifiait cela ? Etait-ce son père qui avait voulu la protéger ? L'armure elle-même ? Elle se perdait en conjectures.

Dans la nuit qui suivit, Mû reprit conscience...Elle avait très mal à la tête, et un gros bandage se trouvait sur le côté droit de son crâne. Aldébaran se trouvait à son chevet, le bras en écharpe:

« Ah, te revoici enfin parmi nous ! »

Mû se redressa péniblement, et demanda:

« Les jumeaux ?

-Ils vont mieux maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas...pense plutôt à te reposer, tu as subi une opération assez lourde... »

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre:

« Il fait nuit déjà...

-Il est presque trois heures du matin, tu sais...

-Et ton bras ?

-Il va mieux... »

Le silence règnait dans le dispensaire...mais Shiryu ne dormait pas. Shunrei était partie se coucher avec Shura depuis longtemps, mais lui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Se levant, il prit ses béquilles et se rendit à la chambre de son fils aîné. Doko dormait tranquillement, et il s'installa auprès de son lit. Il se souvint de la naissance de Doko, de l'instant où la sage-femme, sortant de la maison, lui avait mis ce petit paquet de linges blancs où dormait son fils dans les bras...Maintenant ce bébé était devenu un garçon courageux, qui n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour sauver Athéna et ses condisciples...Il sourit: Doko ferait un excellent chevalier une fois qu'il aurait réussi à maîtriser son cosmos...

C'était justement ce que se disait Hyoga dans la pièce jouxtante. Il ne pouvait pas dormir non plus, et veillait Camus endormi. Camus était un enfant des glaces, comme lui, et il ne pouvait douter qu'il devienne chevalier du Cygne après lui. Il sourit: son fils hériterait lui aussi du savoir de son maître Camus, et il deviendrait un chevalier courageux.

Tout le Sanctuaire devait penser ses plaies maintenant, et la déesse se posait des questions. Depuis des siècles, Hermès avait été son allié, elle avait du mal à imaginer pourquoi il se retournait contre elle maintenant. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien faire tant que ses chevaliers ne seraient pas remis.

Le jour d'après la fin de la bataille, Sion, qui ne se remettait pas bien, glissa progressivement dans un coma profond. Les médecins décidèrent alors de prévenir sa mère...Ils allèrent voir Mû et lui dirent:

« Votre fils Sion, au lieu de se remettre, décline lentement...il est dans une sorte de coma... »

Mû se redressa:

« Et sa soeur ?

-Elle cicatrise très bien... »

Mû réfléchit: pour une fois, les deux n'étaient pas liés...Vers la fin de la journée, Sion ne réagissait plus, il était dans un coma profond. Athena essayait de le faire réagir, mais c'était peine perdue.

Alors Mû décida de faire appeler Sorrente, il aurait peut-être une explication à cet état de choses...elle devait tout faire pour sauver son fils. Elle fit appeler la déesse, et lui demanda la permission spéciale de faire entrer Sorrente au Sanctuaire. Voyant que la vie de Sion était en jeu, elle la lui accorda. Sorrente vint aussitôt qu'elle l'appela, et examina Sion avant de rendre son verdict:

« Je sais ce qu'il a...il faut le faire transférer le plus rapidement possible près de la mer, sinon il va mourir... »

Mais la petite Athena demanda:

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans le coma aussi ?

-Sion a plus de pouvoirs marins que toi...et il est complètement drainé... »

Mû donna son accord, et on se mit à la recherche d'une maison de toile destinée à abriter les jumeaux, Athena ne voulant pas quitter son frère. Pendant ce temps, Sorrente choisit une plage à côté du Cap Sounion, autant mettre toutes les chances du côté de Sion, et alla frapper à une petite maison non loin de là. Lui ouvrit Thétis la sirène...elle non plus ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la mer...

« Général de la Sirène ! Quelle surprise ! entrez... »

Sorrente entra, s'assit et accepta la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit. Puis elle demanda:

« Quel bon vent vous amène ? Cela faisait très longtemps...

-Je sais...j'ai une mission pour toi...comme tu le sais, lorsque je suis là je dois servir de garde du corps à Julian Solo...mais j'ai une urgence, dont j'aimerais que tu t'acquittes pour moi... »

Thétis inclina seulement la tête, et dit:

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tu as sans doute entendu parler de la 'légende' du rayon ?

-Oui...

-Eh bien ce n'était pas une légende, deux enfants ont été conçus et ils sont nés au Sanctuaire d'Athena...ils ont dix ans maintenant, et viennent de vivre leur premier combat...j'aimerais que tu veilles sur eux pour moi... »

Thétis acquiesca immédiatement. Sorrente continua:

« Athena, l'aînée des deux jumeaux, est blessée, mais Sion, le cadet, est drainé, il est aux portes de la mort...c'est ton devoir de veiller sur eux, ils sont les enfants de notre maître... »

Puis il lui en dit plus sur les enfants, sans toutefois donner le nom de leur mère...

Avant le lendemain, Sion et Athena étaient installés sur la plage jouxtant le cap Sounion. Sion fut installé près des vagues, dans une chaise longue, et Thétis prit officiellement son rôle de garde-malade divin. Elle s'entendit très vite avec les enfants...

De temps en temps, Sorrente venait aux nouvelles, et les portait à Mû, encore incapable de se lever...La déesse aussi entendait les nouvelles, et se rassurait: Sion ne mourrait pas, du moins pas encore, mais elle devrait encore plus garder l'oeil sur lui depuis qu'elle savait qu'il possédait la force de Poséidon en lui...

_Une plage à côté du Cap Sounion, deux semaines plus tard…_

La mer, à perte de vue…une chaise longue sur une plage.

Sion y est allongé, amorphe, un bras pendant de chaque côté, un parasol lui fait de l'ombre…Sa sœur jumelle, Athena, est assise à côté de lui, et lui demande de temps à autre :

« Tu ne veux rien, Sion ? »

Il fait non de la tête, et Athena poursuit sa contemplation de la mer. Son frère jumeau regagne lentement ses forces, il remonte des portes de la mort…

Sorrente arrive, gai comme à son habitude, et il demande :

« Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? »

Sion répond :

« Ca va… »

mais rien de plus…Athena répond elle aussi :

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux, tu sais… »

Sorrente voit les blessures qui zèbrent les bras d'Athena…elle aussi est encore sévèrement blessée, et il doit user de diplomatie pour qu'elle se repose aussi, sans se consacrer exclusivement à son frère. Il lui tend un petit coffret :

« Ta mère me l'a donné pour toi…elle a pensé que cela t'égaierait un peu… »

Athena sourit en reconnaissant sa flûte, offerte par Sorrente pour ses dix ans. Mais elle ne dit rien. Alors Sorrente s'assied, et regarde lui aussi la mer. Ces deux enfants lui sont aussi précieux que s'ils étaient les siens, et il souffre de les voir dans cet état…Leur premier combat les a profondément meurtris, essentiellement dans leur chair mais aussi dans leurs âmes.

Une voix ô combien connue l'appelle alors :

« Sorrente ! C'est toi ? »

Il se retourne, et voit alors avec une sueur froide son ami Julian Solo arriver. Oh…Oh, les ennuis commençaient. Il se releva, et lui demanda :

« Vous ne devriez pas être en Autriche ?

-Le colloque a été annulé… »

Athena se retourna elle aussi, et là se produisit quelque chose que même Sorrente n'avait pas prévu. Une aura bleu clair se mit à fuser de Julian Solo, et celle des jumeaux s'alluma toute seule en réponse. Sion, trop faible encore, gémit doucement, et Athena se précipita vers son frère. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, et se concentra…son aura disparut…

Sans prendre garde à la sienne qui fusait librement, elle se tourna vers Sorrente et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Puis elle observa mieux l'homme qui se trouvait là. Grand, aux vêtements soignés, il devait avoir presque la trentaine, et ce qui la marqua la plus était qu'il avait des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Sion. Certains de ses traits non plus ne lui étaient pas inconnus…et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait cette aura bleue ?

La seule clé à tout ça était Sorrente…

Justement, il venait aussi de se tourner vers lui. Sorrente était pris entre deux feux : que pouvait-il dire ? Ce qu'il avait craint venait de se produire : il restait bien quelque chose de Poséidon en Julian Solo, il en avait la preuve. Pendant des années, il s'était souvenu bribe par bribe de la bataille du sanctuaire sous-marin, mais aucune manifestation de pouvoir quelconque ne s'était produite. Et que pouvait bien signifier cette manifestation, à part que cette partie-là reconnaissait l'aura des jumeaux, du moins la partie marine qu'ils avaient en eux ?

Athéna eut l'impression que cette puissance-là lui était très familière…mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Et Sorrente qui ne répondait rien…

Julian Solo observa les enfants…et quelque chose lui revint en tête :

« Le rayon… »

Mais il ne sut pas ce que ça voulait dire…Il interrogea alors Sorrente :

« Aide-moi…tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit… »

Alors Sorrente prit sa décision : il dirait tout, quoi qu'en fussent les conséquences. Il dit à Athena :

« Ce monsieur se nomme Julian Solo…il fut le dernier réceptacle de l'âme de votre père… au moment de la bataille du sanctuaire sous-marin »

Athena regarda alors son frère…puis Sorrente. Elle continua :

« Mais je croyais que notre père avait été enfermé dans l'urne d'Athena…

-C'est vrai…Mais il reste forcément quelque chose, tu sais…

-Il a dit 'le rayon'…nous sommes nés d'un rayon… »

Elle s'effondra à genoux…elle comprenait. Julian Solo intervint :

« Ce que tu veux dire, Sorrente…c'est que ce rayon…les a conçus ? ce n'est pas possible, enfin…

-Si…Poséidon les a conçus, mais c'est vous, biologiquement s'entend, qui êtes leur père…le rayon transportait un peu de votre ADN… »

Alors Julian Solo prit le temps de regarder mieux les enfants…La couleur des cheveux de Sion lui rappela vraiment la sienne…Quelques traits, également...

Athena reprit ses esprits, et regarda l'homme en face d'elle...elle avait toujours vu son père sous la forme d'un homme d'âge mûr, barbu, avec un trident, selon les représentations traditionnelles transmises depuis la Grèce antique...comment cela se pouvait-il qu'il se soit incarné dans ce jeune homme, car à l'époque il devait être très jeune ? Il s'adressa alors à elle:

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Athena, et mon frère Sion... »

Il regarda alors Sorrente, et celui-ci confirma:

« Oui, ce sont bien des jumeaux... »

Entretemps, Athena avait pris soin de cesser la manifestation de son cosmos. Sion, lui, peut-être encore sous le choc, n'avait encore rien dit. Julian se tourna vers Sorrente:

« Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je ne le pouvais pas...comment dire ce genre de chose ?

-Qui est leur mère, car je suppose que tu la connais ? »

Sorrente s'entêta dans son mutisme, et le ton de Julian monta un peu:

« Sorrente, je te l'ordonne, dis-moi qui est leur mère ! »

Alors Athena prit la parole, énervée:

« Notre mère est un chevalier sacré d'Athena, ça vous suffit ? Laissez-la en paix ! »

Alors Julian se calma, et se tourna vers Athena:

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal, rassure-toi... »

Il était impressionné par cette fillette qui se tenait devant lui, les mains le long du corps, calme extérieurement...et qui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, possédait également une force hors du commun, et le contrôle de cette force. Il regarda ensuite Sion, et eut l'intuition qu'il était complètement drainé...L'enfant le regardait, et il eut également le sentiment, venu d'on ne sait où, qu'il règnerait un jour sur les Sept Mers...espoir paternel résiduel de Poséidon, sans doute.

Sorrente mit la main sur l'épaule d'Athena:

« Allons, calme-toi...je sais que c'est dur à accepter... »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui dit:

« Tu te serais bien gardé de nous le dire, hein ? »

Et elle lui tourna le dos. Athena n'avait pas un caractère facile, et en situation de crise cela empirait généralement. C'est alors qu'arriva Thétis, que Sorrente avait chargé de 'garder' les deux jumeaux pendant leur convalescence, le temps que leur mère se remette de ses blessures, parce que lui n'avait pas le temps de le faire. Elle comprit la scène d'un seul coup d'oeil...cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle se garda d'intervenir, cela se passait à un niveau bien supérieur au sien...

Sorrente força alors Athena à se retourner:

« Bien, maintenant que les pendules sont à l'heure je vais t'expliquer une chose: Julian n'a pas choisi d'abriter Poséidon en lui, tu sais, comme votre mère n'a pas choisi non plus...mais ce qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes maintenant, ce n'est pas cette alchimie génétique mais bien votre personnalité propre... »

Athena regarda mieux Julian...et alors Sion intervint:

« Il a raison, Athena...le temps n'est pas de dire quelle est la faute de l'un ou de l'autre...le seul qui était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, du moins je le pense, était Poséidon lui-même...Notre mère n'est pas responsable, ni monsieur Solo non plus... »

Sion avait toujours été plus réfléchi que sa soeur, et il tenta de se lever pour mieux se joindre à la scène, mais sa soeur l'en empêcha:

« Non, reste couché, tu ne peux pas te lever... »

Alors Julian Solo s'approcha de Sion:

« Tu as raison, mon garçon...je n'ai pas été conscient de ce rayon, mais je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour prendre mes responsabilités...biologiquement vous êtes mes enfants... »

Athena se plaça alors à côté de son frère:

« Moi j'avais une aura terrestre en naissant...Mais Sion aura besoin de vous je pense... »

Sorrente sourit: finalement Athena se rendait à la raison. Julian demanda à Sion:

« De quoi souffres-tu ?

-J'ai combattu pour la première fois il y a peu de temps, et je suis drainé...je serais mort si Sorrente n'avait pas trouvé le remède: la proximité de la mer... »

Julian sourit, mais une chose lui revint à l'esprit: la mère des enfants. Qui était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé au Sanctuaire à la nouvelle de la naissance de ces deux enfants si particuliers ? Car ils l'étaient, sans aucun doute. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'instant, c'est que leur mère n'était pas grecque, ça se voyait...et ces deux points sur le front ? Beaucoup de questions restaient à éclaircir.

Julian dit:

« Je dois partir maintenant, mais je reviendrai...je veux mieux vous connaître... »

Il salua toutes les personnes présentes, et partit. Athena resta là, à regarder la mer, appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise longue de son jumeau. Puis elle dit à Sorrente:

« Il est bien sympathique, finalement...il est vrai que j'avais toujours rêvé, petite fille, de rencontrer mon père...comme quoi le destin vous exauce parfois de bien étrange façon...j'ai rencontré mon père, mais à travers son réceptacle... »

Finalement, elle pouvait raisonner quand elle le voulait...Sorrente sourit et dit:

« Tu verras, Julian est un homme formidable...je le connais depuis onze ans, et il ne m'a jamais déçu. »

Mais Athena ne répondit rien, et leva la tête vers le cap, juste sur le côté...Ce lieu immémorial contenait encore beaucoup de mystères, mais elle se faisait fort, avec l'aide de son frère jumeau, de les éclaircir...et trouver le mystère de ses origines par la même occasion...

Le soleil se refléta sur la mer, qui sembla sourire...

**A SUIVRE**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10: Convalescences…_

Trois semaines plus tard… 

" Oh, doucement, Sion, ne te lève pas trop vite... "

Encadré par sa soeur jumelle et Thétis, Sion tenta de faire un pas. Mais il chancela. Il grimaça et dit:

" Athena, j'ai mal...

-Je vois...allez, assieds-toi là... "

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hermès. C'étaient les premiers pas que faisait Sion, mais il était encore trop faible. Téthis lui apporta un verre d'eau , et l'aida à se recoucher, puis elle dit à Athena:

" C'est ton tour...je vais changer tes bandages... "

Athena soupira...mais son sourire revint quand elle vit sa mère arriver. Mû, apparemment remise, souriait. Elle embrassa ses deux enfants, et leur dit:

" Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui...mais toi ? tu as eu le droit de sortir de l'hôpital ?

-Oui, je vais tout à fait bien maintenant... "

Sion se redressa et sourit:

" Maman, je vais mieux, je t'assure, j'arrive à bouger le tronc et les bras !

-Oui, mais tu ne marches pas encore... "

Sion se renfrogna, mais rétorqua à sa mère:

" Je remarcherai bientôt, tu verras...et j'irai là-haut... "

Il désigna la fière silhouette du Cap Sounion...Mû eut une sueur froide. Que se passerait-il si Sion expérimentait une surcharge de pouvoir là-haut ? Il fallait envisager cela. Mais il restait encore un peu de temps avant que Sion ne puisse marcher...

Téthis finissait les bandages d'Athena, et Mû la prit à part pendant qu'Athena allait s'asseoir à côté de son frère:

" Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va mieux...mais elle est encore durement touchée...je ne parle pas de ses blessures mais de son moral...elle se reproche quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... "

Mû soupira: il lui semblait comprendre ce qu'Athena se reprochait...ne pas avoir su protéger son frère efficacement, ni la déesse non plus. Mais elle avait fait des choses proprement incroyables...

Téthis ajouta:

" De plus, Athena est devenue adulte hier...ce doit être le choc de la bataille, elle est bien jeune...

-Elle a deux ans d'avance au niveau de son développement physique, ça devait arriver un jour...Je sais ce que c'est... "

Mû ajusta le châle qu'elle portait sur sa tête pour cacher son bandage et dit:

" Ils ont découvert beaucoup de choses sur eux-mêmes pendant cette bataille, il faut leur laisser le temps de faire le point maintenant... "

Thétis hocha la tête, et dit:

" Je sens en eux une puissance énorme...mais pas tout à fait identique à celle de notre seigneur Poseidon...surtout chez Sion...

-C'est lui qui est né avec les trois-quarts de la puissance marine, il est maintenant arrivé à un moment clé de son entraînement...Tout va se décider maintenant. "

Thétis hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Mais elle n'en pensa pas moins: si Sion était destiné à régner, ils le sauraient bientôt. Poseidon avait sans doute l'intention de manifester sa volonté tôt ou tard…

Mû s'assit sur le sable, et fixa la mer. Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour ses jumeaux, ils seraient aussi puissants qu'elle…bien que différemment. Cette bataille les avait aidé à prendre conscience de leur puissance phénoménale et de leur capacités hors du commun. En effet, n'importe quel entrainé de dix ans n'était pas capable de reproduire une attaque de chevalier d'or après l'avoir vu une fois. Mais Mû ne préciserait pas à sa fille que la puissance qu'elle avait déchaînée n'était que le tiers de celle qu'elle-même pouvait déchaîner. L'adolescente était déjà assez perturbée comme ça…

Mû n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa fille…Elle se souvint de ce que Aphrodite lui avait dit une fois : 'Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans le cœur et la tête des femmes…'…Un sourire fugitif passa sur ses lèvres: en effet, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une femme...sauf elle-même ou une autre femme.

Elle entendit soudain une mélodie jouée à la flûte: c'était Athena, jouant un des morceaux écrits pour elle par Sorrente. Que faire pour elle ? En fait, il n'y avait pas grand'chose à faire qu'attendre. Athena avait compris en partie d'où venait sa puissance, elle devait maintenant apprendre encore à maîtriser cette puissance...

_Au Sanctuaire..._

" Maman, je voudrais me lever, je me sens bien... "

Le petit Doko, assis dans son lit contre deux oreillers, se tourna vers sa mère, assise à son chevet en train de coudre. Shunrei leva les yeux de son ouvrage, et dit:

" Non, tu ne te lèveras pas, tu as été gravement blessé, je te le rappelle...

-Ca fait un mois maintenant, je me sens bien, je suis guéri...

-Et tu ne te lèveras pas... "

Doko insista:

" Mais je voudrais aller voir Athena et Sion, ils nous ont protégé, je le leur dois... "

Shunrei essaya de ne pas élever la voix, et continua:

" Le cap Sounion est trop loin d'ici...repose-toi plutôt, et tu les verras quand ils reviendront au Sanctuaire... "

Shiryu entra alors dans la pièce, et Shunrei lui dit:

" Raisonne donc ton fils, il veut aller au cap Sounion ! "

Et elle se leva pour sortir. Shiryu, la prenant par le bras, sortit dans le couloir avec elle et dit:

" Bien, maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas encore ! "

Shunrei fixa son regard dans les yeux bleu-gris de son mari, et dit:

" Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que notre fils devienne un guerrier, comme toi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit davantage blessé...

-Et tu dois pour cela l'empêcher d'aller au Cap Sounion, remercier ceux qui ont failli donner leur vie pour le sauver ? Si tu veux, j'irai avec lui...

-Mais tu est aussi têtu que lui ma parole ! Tu n'es pas remis non plus, tu boites encore...J'en ai assez de tout cela...

-Tu savais en m'épousant que c'était mon destin de combattre...

-Justement, la déesse t'avait libéré de tes obligations...Je pensais que nous pourrions enfin avoir une vie normale, sans tous ces combats incessants...

-On n'en est jamais totalement libéré, et tu le sais aussi...Mon destin est de protéger le monde contre le mal, et ce sera celui de Doko aussi. Il le comprend très bien...

-Non ! j'ai assez eu peur comme ça...Je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, mais tu ne me comprends pas vraiment... "

Shunrei avait haussé la voix, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise tous ces sentiments qui venaient du plus profond de son être, elle n'en pouvait plus de les garder pour elle. Elle continua:

" Comment t'expliquer...Doko est ton fils, mais tu ne l'as pas porté, comme moi...Quand il souffre, je ressens cette souffrance au plus profond de moi, comme si nous étions encore liés par le cordon ombilical...c'est plus fort que moi...

-Je sais...je n'ai pas le même type de lien, mais je ressens très fortement aussi sa souffrance...c'est peut-etre dû à mon sixième sens, je ne sais pas...mais laisse-moi te dire une chose: si c'est le destin de Doko de prendre ma succession, je n'irai pas contre...

-Et moi, j'ai peut-être mon avis à donner, non ? Tu peux entraîner Doko, maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix, mais jamais tu ne le feras pour Shura, je veux qu'au moins elle ait une vie normale…

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…"

Au fond, Shiryu comprenait bien son épouse, mère inquiète pour ses enfants, épouse inquiète pour son époux. Mais c'était le destin de Doko que d'être lui aussi un combattant au service d'Athéna. Shunrei retourna au chevet de Doko, et Shiryu sortit dehors. S'y trouvaient Shun, Ikki et le petit Shaka, debout sans aucune aide. Derrière lui se trouvait Shaka de la Vierge, il semblait dire quelque chose à Shun…

De l'autre côté du muret, Camus du Verseau était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à son petit élève, que tout le monde appelait d'ores et déjà petit Camus. L'enfant l'écoutait avec attention, tentant d'oublier le soleil brûlant et la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage…Camus était parfaitement remis de ses blessures reçues lors du dernier combat, et son homonyme avait entrepris son entraînement. Un peu plus loin, le père de l'enfant, Hyoga, appuyé contre une colonne à l'ombre, observait cette scène avec un petit sourire. A côté de lui, son épouse Natassia était assise dans un fauteuil de toile…Elle était très fière de son fils aîné…Elle s'inquiétait aussi, mais elle faisait confiance à son mari. D'où ils étaient, Camus ne pouvait pas les voir, et son professeur estimait que c'était mieux ainsi…

Depuis l'émergence de la nouvelle génération, ce genre de scènes était des plus courantes…Dès leurs blessures guéries, les petits avaient commencé un entraînement plus poussé, dispensé soit par leurs parents, soit par d'autres chevaliers. Mais les résultats n'étaient pour l'instant pas très satisfaisants…Camus du Verseau trouvait son homonyme trop lent, et il n'y avait que Shaka pour trouver son élève suffisamment doué. Mais, comme aimait à le dire Shun, ils avaient le temps d'apprendre...Un peu plus tard dans la journée, dès que Mû fut de retour, Shiryu alla vers elle et lui demanda:

"Comment vont-ils ?

-Athena est presque remise, et on a bon espoir que Sion marche bientôt à nouveau…

-C'est une bonne nouvelle…j'ai hâte de pouvoir les remercier moi-même !

-Ils reviendront au Sanctuaire la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, selon les progrès de Sion…

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Oh, je vais bien mieux maintenant…et Doko ?

-Il va bien, mais Shunrei a tellement peur qu'il soit blessé à nouveau qu'elle le surprotège, elle refuse qu'il se lève, elle m'a donné la permission de l'entraîner mais en désespoir de cause…Je n'arrive pas à la convaincre vraiment…

-Je la comprends, elle réagit en mère, je sais ce que c'est…

-Justement…Vu que vous la comprenez, ne pourriez-vous lui expliquer ?

-Lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'elle doit absolument laisser son fils s'entraîner et devenir un guerrier ? Mais tu sais très bien qu'il y va de la santé de Doko, s'il n'apprend pas à contrôler son cosmos il finira par mourir…

-Je le sais, oui, et elle le sait aussi…mais elle a trop peur de revivre avec Doko ce qu'elle a vécu avec moi, attendant l'issue de mes combats…

-Je sais…D'accord, j'irai lui parler, pas de problèmes…

-Merci, vraiment merci !"

Et il lui sourit. Mû avisa les béquilles:

"Et toi ?

-Je vais sans doute marcher à nouveau la semaine prochaine…

-Et que comptes-tu faire alors ?

-Doko devra s'entraîner, il devrait rester ici…Mais ses camarades m'ont rapporté qu'ils avaient vu un dragon apparaître derrière lui au moment de l'éveil de son cosmos…s'il doit me succéder, je dois l'entraîner moi-même…mais je dois absolument être sûr d'abord, c'est pourquoi il va repartir avec moi à Rozan…

-C'est une bonne initiative…

-Les jumeaux savent-ils déjà quelle est leur constellation ?

-Vu leur double aura il est très difficile de savoir quoi que ce soit…Sion possède de grands pouvoirs marins, plus grands que ce qu'on pensait…quant à Athena, elle m'a vraiment surprise, je dois le dire, elle a une puissance énorme, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment tout cela va tourner. L'avenir nous l'apprendra…"

Puis Mû sortit pour regagner son atelier, pendant que Shiryu retournait au chevet de son fils. Non loin de sa Maison, elle croisa un petit groupe composé de la plupart des chevaliers d'or, en discussion très animée. Se trouvaient là les désormais inséparables jumeaux Gémeaux Saga et Kanon, ainsi que les non moins inséparables Aiolia et Aioros. Les accompagnaient Aldébaran, Aphrodite, Masque-de-Mort, Shura et Milo, les autres se trouvant occupés par leurs enseignements divers. Kanon l'interpella:

"Eh, Mû, cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu…viens donc te joindre à nous !"

Malgré le travail qui l'attendait, elle accepta. Cela lui rappelait le passé, quand ils étaient tous enfants et qu'ils avaient, en tout cas pour la plupart, sept ou huit ans. Les plus âgés à l'époque étaient Saga, quinze ans, et Aioros, quatorze ans, suivis par Aphrodite et Masque-de-Mort, treize ans, et Shura, dix ans. Ils étaient l'avenir, la protection ultime contre les forces du mal…il lui sembla qu'une parcelle de ce temps était de retour.

Kanon demanda:

"Tu as allé(e) voir les jumeaux aujourd'hui, je crois…comment vont-ils ?

-Les blessures d'Athena sont presques cicatrisées, celles de Sion sont en bonne voie…Il ne marche pas encore, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours…

-Ces petits m'étonneront toujours…Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Eh bien…je vais continuer d'entraîner Athena, mais maintenant Sion sera entraîné exclusivement par Sorrente, il n'a plus besoin de moi…son aura a 'muté', elle est devenue presque entièrement bleue à présent, à la différence de celle de sa sœur jumelle, qui est restée identique…"

Masque-de-Mort dit alors:

"En tout cas, ils m'ont impressionné…"

Mû sourit intérieurement: pour que Masque-de-Mort dise cela, il fallait vraiment quelque chose d'important. Il continua:

"En effet, la puissance contenue en eux est impressionnante. De plus, la petite Athena a su tenter le tout pour le tout en imitant l'attaque de sa mère, surtout sans armure…Quant à Sion, il n'a pas hésité à se servir de quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas bien contrôler afin de sauver notre déesse…"

Cette tirade était beaucoup pour lui, qui ne décrochait pas un mot le plus souvent…Mû se sentit émue au tréfonds d'elle-même…C'est alors que Milo demanda:

"Est-ce que tu vas les entraîner à Jamir, ou bien ici ?

-Je vais alterner les deux, je pense…mais dès qu'Athena aura treize ans je l'enverrai ici, afin qu'elle devienne un chevalier d'Athena…Enfin, c'est le plan que je forme pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer pendant que ces trois ans. Cette bataille m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses sur elle, ce qui me permet d'augurer d'autres choses, mais pour le reste cela va être plus difficile…Sa semi nature divine est imprévisible. Mais elle ne sait pas non plus elle-même ce qu'elle sera plus tard…"

Ces derniers mots plongèrent les autres dans une réflexion silencieuse. Vu l'ascendance des deux jumeaux, ce genre de choses ne les surprenait pas vraiment. Mais cela arrivait très tôt, la déesse n'ayant pas prévu la bataille d'Hermès…

Mû finit par regagner son atelier un peu plus tard. Quand elle en sortit, elle gagna tout de suite sa maison, et prit une douche avant de s'asseoir devant, une tasse de thé à la main. C'est alors que Milo vint lui rendre visite. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et il dit alors:

"Je te trouve très soucieuse…et ce n'est pas uniquement à propos de l'état de santé des jumeaux…"

Mû fit un semi-sourire, mais elle ne parvint pas à donner le change. Milo continua:

"Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, cela m'ennuie de te savoir ainsi…"

Le chaud sourire de Milo fit chaud au cœur de Mû. Il était son ami depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où il ne l'ait pas aidée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle commença:

"C'est assez difficile à expliquer, tu sais..Dès mon enfance, maître Sion a fait de moi un garçon, à tel point que j'ai pensé en garçon pendant très longtemps…pendant mon adolescence ce fut plus difficile, mais j'ai toujours continué à le faire, parce que telle était ma mission…rappelle-toi le jour où vous l'avez découvert, jamais vous ne vous en seriez doutés !…Jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux, ce fut un déclic…Finalement, moi qui avais renonçé à ma féminité, je devenais mère, et j'ai découvert que je m'épanouissais dans la maternité. Athena m'a beaucoup appris, tu sais, beaucoup sur moi-même. Je la voyais grandir, s'épanouir…

Maintenant, même si je reste le Chevalier d'or du Bélier, l'un de vous, il m'arrive parfois de voir les choses différemment, parce que je suis une femme…"

Elle s'interrompit…Milo dit alors:

"Je vois…il est vrai que ce n'est jamais facile. Pourtant tu es parfois plus homme que certains d'entre nous…

-Je sais…mais je reste une femme, une mère et certaines de mes réactions sont conditionnées par cela…Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé ces questions avant, mais, depuis que j'ai vu mes enfants combattre, cela devient chaque jour plus présent… "

Mais elle ne s'étendit pas là-dessus, elle n'avait que trop déjà laissé transparaître ses émotions profondes…Alors Milo lui dit :

" Tu as alors parfaitement réussi ta mission sur Terre…tes enfants sont des personnes gentilles, sensibles et courageuses, n'hésitant jamais à risquer leur vie, et cela c'est à toi qu'ils le doivent. Allons, ne te fais pas de soucis, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider…"

Mû sourit alors, d'un tout petit sourire…Milo agrandit le sien, et lui dit:

"Voilà, c'est mieux…Reste ce que tu es, Mû, ne change pas, nous t'apprécions tous comme tu es…Je comprends parfaitement, en fait j'essaie vraiment de le faire, parce que je ne le peux pas totalement, ce que tu ressens, et il est normal que tu t'inquiètes…Tu étais partagée entre tes devoirs de mère et ton devoir envers Athena, et pourtant tu n'as pas failli, tu as laissé tes enfants combattre eux-mêmes, découvrir eux-mêmes leurs capacités extraordinaires, insoupçonnées jusque-là. "

Milo essayait de se mettre à la place de Mû, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu, lui, la force de caractère de laisser sa progéniture combattre comme elle le pouvait tout en étant lui obligé de défendre sa Maison, donc choisir entre son devoir envers ses enfants ou envers Athena. Mais Mû avait accepté son rôle en toute connaissance de cause, au service d'Athena…Elle dit encore à Milo:

"Je te remercie de ta gentillesse…il est vrai que je n'aime pas afficher mes sentiments, mais je n'en pouvais plus…De plus, voir mes enfants souffrir sans que je puisse rien faire…je n'étais pas en état de leur venir en aide, à personne d'ailleurs…J'avais l'impression de souffrir pour eux…En fait, le cordon entre eux et moi a été coupé à leur naissance, mais le lien physique existe toujours…Je sais, ça a l'air bête ce que je dis, mais je le ressens ainsi. Bien sûr, ils ont hérité de mes capacités psychiques, ce qui fait que j'ai un lien télépathique avec eux, c'est presque pire dans ce cas d'ailleurs…Surtout, de voir Sion dans un coma profond, presque la mort…je crois que c'était le pire…"

A cette évocation, deux larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Mû, malgré ses dehors froids et moralisateurs, était très sensible, même si elle se refusait parfois à l'admettre. Mais elle se reprit vite, et poursuivit avec son ton habituel:

"Mais ils sont tirés d'affaire maintenant, Sion va bientôt marcher à nouveau…"

Milo comprit le message, et enchaîna:

"Alors maintenant ils savent…

-Oui, ils ont rencontré leur père…finalement c'était Athena la plus surprise…en fait, elle s'attendait à un homme d'âge mûr avec une barbe et un trident, et elle a rencontré ce jeune homme de vingt-sept ans…

-Elle va s'y faire…il est vrai qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans quand ils sont nés…et toi, tu l'as rencontré ?

-Non…

-Tu n'as pas envie de connaître le père biologique de tes enfants ?

-Et pourquoi faire ? Il est un peu tard maintenant, je crois…peut-être un jour…Par contre j'ai déjà rencontré une des marinas, qui les garde quand Sorrente ne le peut pas, et elle est vraiment très dévouée et très gentille…

-Thétis de la Sirène, je crois..oui, j'en ai entendu parler…"

Milo aimait beaucoup les jumeaux, et les savoir entre les mains d'une personne de confiance le rassurait. Il demanda encore:

"Et Sorrente ?

-oh, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il doit assurer la garde personnelle de Julian Solo-Poseidon…mais il s'occupe des jumeaux dès qu'il le peut, c'est son rôle en tant que seul général survivant…

-Je crois qu'il les aime beaucoup…et puis il est sympathique, c'est important…"

Milo avait rencontré Sorrente lorsqu'il était venu au Sanctuaire et avait sauvé la vie de Sion. Il se leva alors, et dit:

"Bien, je vais aller me coucher, je te laisse…Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je serai toujours là…

-Merci, Milo…merci de m'avoir écoutée…

-Comme on dit chez moi, dans mon île, même les pierres qui paraissent les plus solides ont des fêlures invisibles…

-Tu as raison…En tout cas bonne nuit…"

En voyant Milo s'éloigner dans l'obscurité, elle prit sa tasse en main et son esprit partit loin, loin…vers le cap Sounion…Ses petits…Milo avait raison: son état de mère avait transformé son état d'esprit ainsi que sa mission. Elle se souvint du jour où elle était allée, penaude, annoncer à la déesse son état…ses petits avaient frôlé la mort, ils avaient défendu la déesse qui leur avait permis de vivre…malgré leur ascendance qui laissait présager une catastrophe, la déesse avait permis, dans sa grande bonté, que ces petits bout d'hommes viennent au monde et vivent…Savait-elle qu'ils lui sauveraient la vie un jour ? Mû ne le savait pas, mais, à cette évocation, elle se sentait fière d'avoir risqué sa vie pour faire naître ces deux jumeaux exceptionnels…

Tout à coup, elle pensa qu'il fallait urgemment qu'elle parle à Shunrei le lendemain, il fallait entraîner Doko absolument maintenant qu'il s'était éveillé. Elle la comprenait fort bien, nulle mère n'aime voir son enfant blessé ou souffrant, surtout elle qui avait souvent prié pour le retour de Shiryu, qui l'avait soigné avec dévouement…Shunrei accepterait peut-être mieux la situation si c'était elle qui lui parlait…

Le lendemain, elle alla parler à Shunrei, qu'elle parvint à voir à la sortie de l'hôpital. Shunrei lui sourit:

"Bonjour, Mû…Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, très bien…

-Et les jumeaux ?

-Bien mieux, presque guéris…En fait, je venais vous voir…

-Ah…c'est Shiryu qui a dû vous parler, je crois…

-Oui…En tout cas, sachez que je comprends vos réticences…Athena avait 20 mois quand elle a commencé à avoir des pouvoirs, et j'ai paniqué, étant complètement dépassée…Je savais pourtant qu'elle avait un potentiel exceptionnel…

-J'ai tellement prié et attendu le retour de Shiryu que je supporterais difficilement que mon fils, la chair de ma chair, devienne un guerrier…

-Je comprends cela aussi…mes enfants ont combattu pour la première fois, et ils n'avaient pas encore appris de technique réelle de combat…ils savaient à peine contrôler leur cosmos. Résultat: Sion a failli mourir, et sa sœur ne valait guère mieux. J'ai du mal à le supporter aussi, je ne supporte pas bien de voir mes enfants souffrir, mais je sais que tel est leur destin.

-Je comprends bien que que le destin de Doko est, sans doute, de succéder à son père…mais Shura, elle, ne deviendra pas une guerrière, même si elle en a le potentiel…Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shiryu entraînera Doko, je sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, jamais je ne mettrai délibérément la vie de mon fils en danger…mais j'ai peur, tellement peur pour lui, pour eux…"

Enfin Shunrei avait réussi à exprimer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps…Mû lui sourit, et lui dit:

"J'ai peur pour mes enfants tous les jours, depuis qu'ils sont nés…En fait, je n'ai élevé qu'Athena dans un premier temps, mais Sion a eu exactement le même type de dévellopement. J'ai plus peur encore depuis que je sais que Sion recèle en lui une partie du pouvoir de son père…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable réellement de faire…"

Mais l'essentiel était atteint, Shunrei s'était rendue à la raison. Mû continua:

"J'ai eu très peur pour mes enfants pendant la bataille, très peur…je savais qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu de techniques de combat, mais, sachant leur ascendance, j'ai espéré qu'il se passerait quelque chose, n'importe quoi…Pour Doko c'est pareil, il a démontré son potentiel hors du commun…"

Shunrei sourit…Mû la comprenait tellement bien ! Etre mère aidait, forcément…

_Le Cap Sounion, quelques jours plus tard…._

"Je marche, je marche !!!"

Sion lâcha sa béquille droite, et dit:

"Ca y est !"

Sorrente, qui se trouvait là, sourit et dit en désignant l'autre béquille:

"Pas tout à fait, mon garçon, pas tout à fait…"

Les épaules de Sion retombèrent, mais, résolu, il dit:

"Je peux marcher sans ça…"

Il se tint droit, et souleva lentement l'autre béquille…Il resta debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais pas très longtemps. Sorrente savait de toute façon qu'il avait une volonté de fer. Sorrente se tourna vers la tente, et appela:

"Athena ! viens, ton frère marche…"

Athena, qui était tranquillement en train de lire sous la tente, sortit en courant :

"Il marche ?"

Sion leva ses béquilles pour le lui montrer. Athena embrassa son frère jumeau, et dit:

"Enfin tu es remis !!"

Sorrente souriait doucement, admirant la scène. Il avait lui aussi eu très peur pour Sion, mais cela était derrière lui maintenant. Sion survivrait…mais il fallait maintenant gérer les nouveaux pouvoirs qui étaient apparus. Dans peu de temps, Sion aurait retrouvé toutes ses forces, et il pourrait reprendre son entraînement…Athena avait elle aussi retrouvé ses forces.

Sion demanda alors:

"Alors, est-ce que je peux aller là-haut maintenant ?"

Sorrente eut alors une sueur froide…Que répondre ? Il ne savait pas ce que la présence de Sion là haut, sur le cap, près des ruines, produirait. C'est alors que Mû arriva. Sion l'appella:

"Maman ! je marche !!!"

Mû sourit à son fils, et dit:

"Mais tu dois encore te reposer, tu n'es pas encore bien vaillant…"

Elle sourit aussi à sa fille:

"Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais très bien…"

Sorrente approuva:

"Et elle joue de mieux en mieux…Si elle continue, nous pourrons bientôt la faire jouer dans un orchestre…"

Athena rougit sous le compliment. Puis elle demanda à sa mère:

"Et toi ?

-Moi ? Mais je vais bien, je n'ai plus de traces de mon opération…mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps derniers…"

Sion continua, en désignant les ruines du temple de Poseidon sur le cap Sounion:

"Maman, je veux aller là-haut…"

Mû eut une sueur froide. Comment dissuader son fils d'y aller ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui se produirait si Sion allait là-haut, une surcharge de pouvoir…ou pire encore. Il était à peine remis, encore fragile, il risquait d'en mourir. Il fallait impérativement le dissuader…

"Tu n'es pas encore assez remis, mon fils…

-Mais je vais bien, maman…et je ne risque rien là-haut, c'est un territoire consacré à mon père…

-Tu as vu la route pour y monter ? Tu ne peux pas monter là-haut avec tes béquilles, c'est impossible !

-Mais je marche, tu sais…

-Tu tiens debout, d'accord, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es capable d'endurer cette fatigue…Tu es encore fragile, Sion…"

Mû cherchait desespérément comment empêcher Sion d'y aller. Sion reprit:

"Mais je ne risque rien là-bas…

-Sion, n'insiste pas…c'est non!"

Mû n'aimait pas user de son autorité maternelle, mais là il le fallait. Sion se renfrogna:

"Pfff…je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir y aller…"

Athena s'avança:

"De toute façon j'irai avec lui, je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul…"

**A SUIVRE**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : Rencontre au sommet…_

Soudain, Sorrente se retourna et pâlit. Mû vit alors arriver un homme aux cheveux bleus dont la teinte ne lui était pas inconnue. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et portait un costume soigné. Son intuition lui souffla immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là de Julian Solo, le père biologique de ses jumeaux. Mais elle resta là, digne, debout…et ne manqua pas de remarquer la ressemblance certaine entre Sion et lui. Il parut surpris, mais fut content de voir Sion debout. Athena salua alors son père, puis décida de prendre les choses en main, après tout, ce ne serait pas si mal que ses parents se soient vus au moins une fois. Elle mit la main sur le bras de sa mère, et dit:

"Voici notre mère, Mû de Jamir, Chevalier d'or du Bélier…Maman, voici monsieur Julian Solo, notre père biologique…"

De toute façon, Mû savait parfaitement que Julian Solo était le réceptacle terrestre de l'esprit de Poseidon. De son côté, Julian Solo ne savait pas trop quoi dire, lui pourtant habitué aux mondanités. Il voyait en face de lui cette jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée simplement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon large. Elle avait des sandales aux pieds et un châle en tissu léger, sans doute d'origine hindoue, couvrait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, seulement retenus à mi-dos par une sorte de ruban beige. Sa peau pâle et le double point sur son front indiquaient bien qu'elle n'était pas grecque. En tout cas, il ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre elle et Athena. Mû ne se départit pas de son habituelle gravité, et dit seulement:

"Enchantée, monsieur Solo…"

En tout cas, lui non plus ne pouvait nier être le père de Sion…Le petit lui ressemblait suffisamment. Mais Mû ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle et lui étaient si différents…

Il commença en disant à sa fille:

"Ainsi voici votre mère…mais je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient devenir chevalier d'or. "

Mû dit alors:

"Elle le peuvent pas en temps normal, je suis la seule et l'unique…"

Alors Julian regarda Mû, et lui sourit:

"Je suis impressionné par votre courage…élever ces enfants n'a pas dû être très facile…"

Mû se dit que c'était vraiment un euphémisme, mais Julian Solo lui parut sympathique. Il continua:

"Je dois vous présenter des excuses…Ces enfants sont les miens aussi, en quelque sorte car je ne me souviens pas encore de tout ce qui s'est passé autrefois, et c'est également mon rôle de les prendre en charge. Heureusement, Sorrente l'a fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Mais je n'ai su leur existence que très récemment. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…"

Mû esquissa un léger sourire, et répondit:

"Ce n'était pas votre faute, ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser…"

Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus, elle n'était pas très à l'aise en société. Il continua:

"Si, justement, la place d'un père est d'être auprès de ses enfants, et j'ai lâchement abandonné les miens…

-Il aurait déjà fallu que vous sachiez qu'ils existaient…"

"J'ai une faveur à vous demander…", dit alors Julian Solo, "je voudrais pouvoir contribuer à l'éducation des jumeaux et les voir de temps en temps…"

Mû fut surprise avec quelle humilité cet enfant gâté, héritier d'une grande famille et habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, lui demandait cette faveur. Elle dit alors:

"Vous êtes leur père, même si vous n'êtes que très peu intervenu dans leur conception, je ne peux vous refuser cela…"

Athena et Sion, qui se tenait bien debout, sourirent et dirent:

"Génial !!!!"

Ils aimaient bien leur père, même si ils ne le connaissaient pas beaucoup. Sion demanda alors en désignant le cap:

"Est-ce que je pourrai aller là-haut ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?"

Ah, Sion avait déjà attrapé de mauvaises habitudes. Mû dit sur un ton plus sévère:

"Je viens de te dire non, Sion…"

Ah, son fils avait bien grandi. Un simple non ne lui suffisait plus. Elle décida de temporiser:

"Attends de mieux marcher, Sion, et nous en reparlerons…"

Sion parut accepter cette réponse. Julian Solo reprit:

"Seraient-ils en état pour venir boire une tasse de thé chez moi ? Vous êtes tous invités, bien sûr, Sorrente et Thétis également…"

Mû refusa, elle ne pouvait pas sortir du Sanctuaire longtemps, il fallait qu'elle y retourne, mais elle donna aux jumeaux la permission d'y aller. Elle embrassa ses enfants, puis salua les autres et disparut. Julian Solo dit alors aux jumeaux:

"Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu faire la connaissance de votre mère…"

Au fond de lui, il pensait que la personnalité extraordinaire de Mû avait su faire des jumeaux des personnes intéressantes, cultivées et ouvertes au monde malgré leur différence…

Sorrente fit monter Sion sur son dos, et tous se rendirent à la maison Solo. Julian Solo fit visiter la maison à ses enfants, et ceux-ci, qui n'avaient jamais vu de maison aussi grande, furent ébahis. Puis il emmena tout le monde dans le grand salon, et fit servir le thé…Il demanda aux jumeaux leurs impressions, et s'enquit de leurs besoins éventuels. Mais ils n'avaient besoin de rien, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient au Sanctuaire. Il les vit partir avec un certain regret, puis dit à Sorrente, debout derrière lui:

"Ces enfants sont vraiment extraordinaires: ils n'ont que rarement vécu en société, mais ils s'y comportent très bien. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils parviennent à rester optimistes, à croire en la vie. Sion a échappé de peu à la mort, mais il veut absolument aller au cap Sounion, n'ayant cure de ses blessures…Et moi je voudrais en faire des enfants normaux, avec des désirs normaux ? Je suis vraiment très fier d'eux, et j'ai hâte de les connaître mieux…"

Sorrente eut un léger sourire qui en disait long. Il aimait ces enfants comme s'ils avaient été les siens et comprenait bien ce que Julian, leur père, pouvait ressentir…

Julian Solo resta longtemps sur la terrasse, les cheveux au vent, à regarder la mer s'agiter doucement sous la brise du soir. La mer se reflétait dans ses yeux couleur bleu-vert océan, semblait y trouver une similitude et une tranquillité, sans doute un reste de Poseidon. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter paternellement avec ses enfants. De plus, ils étaient déjà grands, bientôt ce serait des adolescents, ils en avaient déjà le physique d'ailleurs, car ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient deux ans d'avance pour leur dévellopement physique. A quoi pourrait-il leur servir ?

Toutes ces pensées l'agitaient tellement qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil…

_Le don…_

_Cap Sounion, une semaine plus tard…_

Sion, assez bien assuré sur ses jambes, grimpait avec l'aide de sa sœur la petite sente qui grimpait au sommet du cap Sounion. Thétis et Sorrente les accompagnaient, sur recommandation expresse de Mû et de Julian Solo. Si Sion expérimentait n'importe quelle manifestation de pouvoir, Sorrente serait là pour faire quelque chose. Thétis pourrait aussi prêter son assistance.

L'air de la mer aiguillonnait Sion, qui respirait à plein poumons les embruns. Athena soutenait son frère. Elle estimait que c'était son rôle en tant que sœur aînée, mais Sorrente s'assurait discrètement qu'elle ne se fatiguait pas plus que de raison. Bien que moins atteinte, elle avait été cependant sérieusement blessée, et elle avait tendance à surprotéger son frère cadet en s'oubliant elle-même. Thétis et Sorrente, ainsi que Mû quand elle le pouvait, y avaient mis bon ordre, et Athena s'était reposée et avait guéri assez rapidement.

Un frais vent marin soufflait sur le cap, mais c'était une belle journée. Le ciel était bleu et les mouettes criaient avant de venir s'abattre sur la surface de la mer. Celle-ci était d'huile, seules quelques vaguelettes déformaient sa surface. Quand Sion arriva en vue des ruines du temple, il s'immobilisa, et dit:

"Ainsi voilà l'endroit où mon père résidait aux temps de la mythologie…"

Mais il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'observer les quelques tronçons de colonnes doriques encore debout, et les pierres des murs de la cella, ainsi que les morceaux d'entablement et de frise éparpillés un peu partout. Ces ruines avaient jadis été un temple dorique magnifique, chef d'œuvre de l'art classique grec. Sion avait demandé à se documenter, et Sorrente lui avait apporté des livres. Il avait alors appris que le temple de Poseidon du cap Sounion datait de 440 av. J-C, à l'apogée de la période classique grecque, où Athènes était puissante et règnait sur les mers.

Sorrente et Thétis restèrent au fond du cap, laissant les héritiers de l'empire des Sept Mers découvrir le plateau du cap. Sion s'approcha du bord, et regarda l'horizon…Il entendait le bruit désormais familier des vagues se brisant sur les rochers à pic…Il savait que là, en dessous du cap, se trouvait une prison destinée à enfermer les ennemis de la déesse Athena. Kanon lui avait dit que lui-même y avait été enfermé par Saga des Gémeaux, son propre frère jumeau, et sauvé par Athéna elle-même.

Quelque chose de familier fit alors se retourner d'abord Sorrente, puis Thétis et enfin les jumeaux. Une puissance qu'ils connaissaient bien. Au bout du cap se trouvait Poseidon, possédant le corps de Julian Solo, casqué, armuré, le trident à la main. Les jumeaux restèrent là, debout, saisis de surprise, alors que Sorrente et Thétis mettaient un genou à terre. En fait, les jumeaux étaient très surpris et, en dehors de cela, ignoraient complètement comment se comporter en présence de leur 'vrai' père. C'était tout de même l'Empereur des Sept Mers. Athena, reprenant ses esprits la première, voulut s'agenouiller, mais son père l'en empêcha:

"Non, ma fille…"

Athena resta alors debout, et attendit que son père parle. Sion s'appuyait sur elle, et tentait de se tenir le plus droit possible. Poseidon regarda alors longuement ses enfants, puis commença à parler.

"Vous savez sans doute que je suis retenu par le sceau d'Athéna, qui m'empêche de nuire mais ne m'empêche pas de me manifester. Je ne vous connais pas encore, mes enfants, mais Julian Solo vous aime beaucoup. Avec le temps nous serons en symbiose, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais pour l'instant il ne peut pas vous parler. Il est temps que vous sachiez pourquoi vous êtes nés, je vous ai vus combattre et j'ai pensé que le temps était venu, vous êtes assez grands pour savoir la vérité. La première raison pour laquelle vous êtes nés est que je voulais faire la paix avec Athena. Cela fait des siècles que nous nous combattons, et elle gagne sans cesse, il est temps d'arrêter ce combat stérile. Lorsque j'ai lançé ce rayon, par l'énergie du désespoir, je ne pensais pas que ce serait un chevalier d'or qui le recevrait, je ne savais même pas du tout si ça marcherait. Mais vous êtes là, et le fait que votre mère soit un chevalier d'or vous procure un avantage supplémentaire…"

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis reprit:

"Mais vous êtes là, et vous êtes mes héritiers naturels…surtout toi, Sion. Ton aura a muté après ton combat contre Hermès, signe que je ne me suis pas trompé. Ton rôle sera, lorsque tu seras plus grand et mieux entraîné, de superviser le sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais tu dois encore t'entraîner. Il a commencé à se reconstruire lorsque tu as utilisé ton pouvoir particulier, que tu tiens de moi, contre Hermès. Il mettra encore longtemps, mais ce sera ton rôle, en tant que prince héritier des Sept Mers, de t'en occuper…"

Son visage s'adoucit en regardant Athena:

"Toi, ma fille, mon aînée, Ton aura est restée double, signe que ton rôle sera d'être une liaison entre le Sanctuaire terrestre et l'empire des Mers. Tu es l'aînée, la protectrice naturelle, et ton frère jumeau devra toujours t'appuyer, même si il est de fait l'héritier. Tu es la gardienne, le lien entre la déesse dont tu portes le nom et mon monde, le monde sous-marin…L'élément féminin nécessaire."

Puis il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver près des jumeaux. Il continua sur le même ton de voix:

"Je vais vous faire un cadeau à chacun, le signe que je vous aime et que je veille sur vous. Approche-toi, Sion…"

Il lui tendit son trident, et dit:

"Je te le donne…Il veillera sur toi pour moi. Personne d'autre que toi, moi ou ta sœur jumelle ne pourra l'utiliser. En temps qu'héritier du trône, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. "

Sion prit le trident en main, et celui-ci se mit à briller, lui rendant l'énergie qui lui manquait encore. Sion n'eut plus mal aux jambes, et se tint droit et fier…Poseidon se tourna ensuite vers Athena:

"A toi, ma fille, je donne ce médaillon. Garde-le toujours sur toi, il te viendra en aide si tu en as besoin…Il est ma façon de te garder, de veiller sur toi…"

Le médaillon était une plaque d'or, gravée finement d'un trident. Sur le revers était gravé cette inscription:_ 'A ma fille Athena, avec tout mon amour paternel_'. Elle serra le pendentif, et ses yeux se mirent à trembler d'émotion.

Sion serrait le trident contre lui, souriant. Le trident était le symbole de la royauté des Sept Mers. Il avait déjà ce symbole sur une écharpe et sur sa plaque de ceinture…

Poseidon reprit alors:

"Je ne peux me maintenir plus longtemps, mes enfants…Soyez heureux, je suis fier de vous et je veillerai sur vous autant que je le pourrai. Je vous aime, mes petits…"

Et, dans un éclair de lumière, il disparut. Les jumeaux restèrent là, ébahis, presque convaincus d'avoir rêvé. Mais Sion, se secouant, vit que le trident qu'il tenait en main était bien réel. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Athena serrait dans son poing le médaillon, symbole qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Sorrente fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, mais lui sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Surtout quand il vit Sion bien debout, ayant apparemment retrouvé toutes ses forces, courir dans la sente vers la plage. Le médecin du Sanctuaire, où l'emmena immédiatement Sorrente, confirma que Sion allait très bien, mieux que la dernière fois où il l'avait examiné. Mû sut immédiatement que ses enfants étaient là, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais elle s'inquiéta encore plus quand elle vit le trident, dont Sion ne voulait pas se séparer. Elle se fit raconter exactement ce qui s'était passé, et finit par dire à son fils:

"Je ne peux te permettre te garder un tel objet…Seule la déesse le peut…"

Sion eut beau protester, dire que son père le lui avait donné, Mû refusa toute discussion et l'emmena derechef devant la déesse. Elle se conduisait de façon très brusque, mais elle avait eu très peur…mais de voir son fils remis, marcher normalement, ayant retrouvé toute sa santé... Sion expliqua qu'au moment où il avait pris le trident en main, il avait senti ses forces lui revenir, et qu'il s'était senti beaucoup mieux. Mû, en y réfléchissant bien, se dit que l'énergie du trident était très proche de celle de Sion, c'était l'explication la plus logique.

Athena avait suspendu son pendentif à son cou, mais sa mère lui fit la même réflexion. Mais, pour elle, il n'y avait eu aucune manifestation particulière, elle se sentait bien mais sans plus…D'avoir rencontré son père rendait l'adolescente rêveuse et accentuait sa tendance à la réflexion. Pourtant, elle aussi dut subir un test médical très poussé…qui ne révéla rien.

Sorrente, lui, eut le temps de réfléchir à fond. Ce qu'il présupposait depuis un certain temps était arrivé: son élève venait d'être désigné comme héritier de l'empire des Sept Mers. Et, de plus, il possédait maintenant le trident, l'insigne royal par excellence…encore du travail pour lui, le temps que Sion apprenne à se servir de tous les pouvoirs qu'il contenait. Mais, dans ce cas, lui-même ne pourrait pas tellement l'aider, Sion devrait apprendre seul à cerner les pouvoirs du trident…Mais, pour le reste, il devrait continuer à l'entraîner, Sion avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

La déesse, convaincue de l'urgence de la chose, consentit à recevoir le plus rapidement possible Mû, ses jumeaux, ainsi que Sorrente et Thétis, en tant que témoins.

Dès que les lourdes portes de bronze de la salle se furent refermées, la déesse s'adressa à Sion:

"Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, mon garçon…"

Sion expliqua tout, faisant appuyer son récit par sa sœur et les deux marinas présents. Elle pria Athena de raconter elle aussi sa version de la chose, puis resta silencieuse un moment. Finalement Poseidon avait décidé de faire de Sion son héritier, mais cette fois il n'y aurait pas de guerre…les jumeaux étaient la garantie vivante que la guerre éternelle entre elle et Poseidon était belle et bien finie, et que le brandon enflammé de la Discorde ne se rallumerait plus jamais. Sion apprendrait à utiliser le trident de son père, Il paraissait y être si attaché. Quand à Athena, même si elle le montrait moins, elle paraissait elle aussi posséder un attachement certain pour le cadeau que lui avait fait son père. Sion présentait une prestance nouvelle, et la déesse pensa alors à son père…Il lui ressemblait tellement ainsi !

Alors elle prit sa décision:

"Sion, tu dois me promettre d'en faire bon usage…"

Sion fixa ses yeux violets dans les yeux de la déesse, et dit sans ciller, le ton de voix grave:

"Je vous le jure sur ma vie, que vous avez sauvée autrefois…"

Athena renchérit:

"Moi aussi je vous dois la vie, je vous jure que je ferai bon usage de ce que mon père m'a donné"

La bataille et les événements récents avaient donné à Sion et Athena une gravité certaine. La déesse leur dit:

"Votre père est un dieu, tout comme moi. Tu peux garder le trident, Sion, il te revient de droit…Comme il l'a dit, la guerre est terminée…"

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Sion fit chaud au cœur de la déesse. Athena s'approcha, mit la main sur le trident qui s'éclaira doucement. La déesse fit un sourire, et dit:

"Je suis fière de vous, héritiers de l'Empire des Sept Mers…"

Les deux enfants sourirent, et la déesse accompagna ce sourire pendant qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

Mû se sentit presque rassurée…mais savoir que son fils était l'héritier désigné de Poseidon la surprenait presque. Elle regarda ses enfants, assis un peu plus loin, en train de parler. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps ils étaient petits…Ils avaient soudainement grandi. Sorrente observait la scène en même temps qu'elle, et il dit:

"Sion et Athena ont acquis une si grande assurance en si peu de temps…"

Mû acquiesça, et continua:

"Mais ce sont encore des enfants…Il nous faut prendre garde à ne pas les faire grandir trop vite. Même s'ils sont nés avec des caractéristiques extraordinaires, que leur physique présente une avance de deux ans sur la normale, nous ne devons jamais oublier leur véritable âge. Sion, malgré ses pouvoirs, n'a que dix ans, même s'il en paraît facilement quatorze ou treize. Athena c'est la même chose, même si les premiers signes de son avance viennent d'apparaître…"

De cela Sorrente était au courant. Il se dit alors que la période la plus difficile allait commencer…Là-bas, autour des jumeaux, venaient d'arriver Doko, Camus, pour une fois dispensé pour un court moment d'entraînement, Shaka et Saori. Tout ce petit monde devisait gaiement, même si Mû n'entendait pas ce qui se disait elle en devinait parfaitement le thème. Tous semblaient se méfier quelque peu du trident posé prés de Sion, comme s'il était source de menace. Sion gardait sa main dessus, comme pour les rassurer, et il y réussit très bien…

Ce soir-là, Mû entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Sion tenait encore son trident en main. Elle lui dit:

"Lâche ce trident, Sion, tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir avec…"

Mais Sion refusa, et le posa près de son lit en disant péremptoirement:

"Il veille sur moi, il doit aller partout où j'irai…"

Elle réussit à obtenir tout de même qu'il ne se promène pas avec dans le Sanctuaire, la plaque de ceinture en argent suffisait déjà largement. Mais Mû comprenait parfaitement le prix qu'il y attachait, c'était en fait l'image de son père qu'il y voyait…

Une grande période de la vie des jumeaux allait commencer, la maturité, l'accession à l'âge adulte…Sion, héritier de la royauté marine, aurait beaucoup à apprendre. Quant à Athena, son pouvoir était en plein essor, et ce serait à elle de continuer son entraînement…Un grand tournant s'opérait.

**A SUIVRE**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 : Passages et évolutions…_

_Le Sanctuaire, six mois après la fin de la guerre d'Hermès…_

Mû observait ses enfants qui étaient assis là, sous un dais. Ils jouaient aux dames, et Athena était en train de se faire battre par son frère cadet…

Le soleil de l'après-midi se déversait sur les pierres chauffées à blanc du Sanctuaire, mais Mû, assise à l'ombre elle aussi, ne s'en formalisait pas…

Depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hermès, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur elle-même, sur ses enfants. Elle les avait vus combattre, souffrir…et grandir aussi. Ce n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant, Sion avait encore grandi, et était plus grand que sa sœur aînée maintenant. Ils prenaient leur conformation d'adultes…

Elle les observa, et pensa…Où était-il le temps de leur enfance ? Bien qu'elle ait pardonné et compris la déesse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on lui avait volé une partie de l'enfance de Sion. Son fils cadet avait grandi sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Et maintenant il était là, héritier désigné de l'Empire des Sept Mers. Son destin était tout tracé…il lui échappait.

Quant à sa fille, qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Athena ne pouvait devenir chevalier d'or, ni marina d'ailleurs…Ses pouvoirs était en pleine évolution, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête…mais qui réparerait les armures cassées pendant qu'elle l'entraînerait ?

Ce problème préoccupait Mû. Elle avait besoin de se retirer à Jamir pour réparer les armures abîmées…Sion, lui, était entièrement pris en charge par Sorrente et Thétis, et son père lui faisait construire une petite maison près du cap Sounion, le problème ne se posait pas pour lui…

C'est le Vieux Maître, conscient du problème, qui proposa la solution, en accord avec Shiryu et Shunrei:

"Confie-la moi, je vais l'entraîner pendant quelques temps. Vu qu'elle s'est éveillée au Septième Sens, elle a besoin d'entraînement spécifique maintenant…"

Athena, bien qu'honorée, le prit très mal, déclara que sa mère voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Mû s'assit calmement près d'elle, et dit:

"Tu me vois réparer des armures depuis que tu es toute petite, tu sais donc que cela me prend et du temps et de l'énergie. Ton entraînement m'en demande maintenant aussi énormément, vu que tu es presque aussi puissante que moi à présent. Rozan est un site magnifique, tu verras…et qui n'est pas loin de Jamir. Tu viendras me voir, bien sûr…"

C'était une des premières fois qu'Athena quittait sa mère. Celle-ci mit sa main sur son front, et dit:

"Que Bouddha guide tes pas, ma fille…"

Athena fit donc ses bagages pour Rozan…

_Blue Graad_

Petit Camus s'étala dans la neige sous le regard tout aussi glacé de son professeur. Celui-ci croisa les bras et dit:

"Trop lent, trop lent…"

L'enfant énervé se releva et dit:

"J'en ai assez ! Avec vous ça ne va jamais !!"

Camus du Verseau, impassible, expliqua:

"Tu es éveillé, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir…et ce n'est pas en te plaignant que tu y arriveras…"

Petit Camus (tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, à sa grande colère !) se redressa, épousseta la neige sur son manteau et dit:

"Mais c'est si dur !"

Camus croisa les bras, et dit:

"C'est comme ça…"

L'enfant regarda le paysage glacé autour de lui, se redressa et dit:

"Moi aussi je serai un chevalier des Glaces, comme papa ! et comme vous aussi !"

Il se concentra, ferma les yeux, et tenta de reconstituer en lui-même les conditions de son éveil. Quelques minutes plus tard, son aura blanche apparut, et se mit à grandir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et libéra un rayon de ses mains avec un hurlement. Le mur de glace en face de lui s'écroula.

Camus, resté impassible, fut cependant surpris au fond de lui-même. Son petit élève faisait de gros progrès, même s'il était encore un peu lent.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et dit seulement:

"Rentrons, la nuit tombe…"

Les deux Camus se dirigèrent alors, l'un suivant l'autre, vers le château de Blue Graad. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, l'enfant respectait les silences de son maître…Le tableau était joli, l'enfant blond suivant le maître aux cheveux bleus…Tous deux étaient enfants du froid, le maître par son entraînement et l'enfant par naissance. Petit Camus était né ici, à Blue Graad, un des endroits les plus froids qui existent au monde. Il était venu au monde dans cet univers blanc et froid, une nuit de tempête.

A leur arrivée au château, la princesse Natassia, la mère de Camus, les attendait. Elle sourit à son fils, mais ne l'embrassa pas, pour ne pas se faire reprendre par Camus. Celui-ci avait décrété que Camus était trop grand maintenant pour qu'elle s'occupe sans cesse de lui, et que cela ne ferait que ralentir son entraînement. Mais Natassia, mère dans l'âme, se faufilait souvent dans la chambre de son fils aîné au moment du coucher pour l'embrasser. Camus en avait besoin, il était encore un enfant…

Cette fois, Natassia dit:

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Camus…ton cousin Hagen va venir nous voir…"

Hagen était le fils d'Alexer de Blue Graad, le frère aîné de Natassia qui avait refusé de régner après avoir tué son père, et de Freya d'Asgard, sœur cadette d'Hilda de Polaris. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés au mariage de Hyoga et de Natassia. Finalement, Freya, blessée à jamais au fond de son âme, avait fini par trouver le reflet de la sienne…Hagen avait deux ans de moins que Camus, et Hilda, sa tante, avait déclaré qu'elle en ferait son héritier, ni Freya ni Alexer ne souhaitant régner.

Camus n'était jamais allé à Asgard, mais il savait, par les récits de son père, qu'il n'y serait pas dépaysé, il y faisait aussi froid qu'à Blue Graad.

Hyoga arriva sur ces entrefaites, sourit lui aussi à son fils et demanda:

"Comment ça va ?"

Le petit, intimidé par la présence de son maître, dit juste:

"Tout va bien…"

Hyoga savait ce que son fils ressentait, aussi ne dit-il rien et continua-t-il:

"Va prendre une douche…ensuite tu feras tes devoirs…"

l'enfant hocha juste la tête, et sortit de la pièce. Destiné à devenir le prochain prince régnant de Blue Graad, son éducation était très soignée. Son entraînement s'y superposait, mais Camus ne se plaignait pas.

Camus du Verseau regarda son ancien élève, et dit:

"Il a encore la colère trop facile, mais il fait des progrès…"

Le fait que Camus fasse des compliments était à noter d'une croix blanche sur le calendrier. Il restait toujours impassible et froid, mais dix ans enfermé avec les autres chevaliers d'or l'avaient un peu changé. Depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hermès, il vivait à Blue Graad, et entraînait le petit Camus. Hyoga était très heureux qu'il soit là, même s'il ne le manifestait pas, et qu'il ne le voyait pas beaucoup parce que ses charges de gouvernement lui laissaient peu de temps.

Hyoga monta à l'étage, entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de son fils. Camus était plongé dans ses devoirs, assis à son bureau. Il avait la main sur le front, ce qui maintenait ses boucles blondes. Il s'était changé, et avait revêtu une tunique de laine brodée…

Il referma doucement la porte, et gagna son bureau pour terminer les dossiers urgents. En s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il s'autorisa un sourire de fierté paternelle: oui, Camus serait un bon chevalier d'Athena, il en était sûr…

_Rozan, quelques jours plus tard…_

Athena déposa son sac, surprise par la beauté de l'endroit. Entourée par les Cinq Pics, la cascade de Rozan semblait comme posée dans un écrin de rocher et de cristal. Mû sourit, et dit:

"Viens…"

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille, et la mena au Vieux Maître. Celui-ci dit:

"Bonjour à toi, Mû, et à toi aussi, Athena…"

L'adolescente, intimidée, s'inclina, et Mû en fit autant. Le Vieux Maître reprit:

"J'ai eu vent de tes formidables capacités, Athena…je suis heureux de pouvoir t'entraîner…"

Mû dit alors:

"C'est un honneur, maître…

-L'honneur est pour moi, Mû…j'ai toujours souhaité la connaître, depuis sa naissance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle…elle a juste besoin de prendre un peu d'assurance avec le Septième Sens maintenant…"

Mû inclina juste la tête, et dit à sa fille:

"Pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit…je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses…"

Puis elle embrassa sa fille, et dit au Vieux Maître:

"Je reviendrai la chercher dans quelques semaines. A vous de me faire savoir quand vous le souhaiterez…"

Il inclina juste la tête, et Mû disparut. Le Vieux Maître dit alors:

"Bien, Athena…va poser tes affaires, et reviens ensuite…nous commencerons."

Athena se retourna, et se dirigea vers la maison en bambou qui faisait face à la cascade. Shunrei, souriante, Shura dans ses jupes, l'y attendait…

"Bonjour, Athena…bienvenue chez nous…"

Athena la salua poliment, et Shunrei lui montra sa chambre, à l'étage. Elle lui dit gaiement:

"C'était la mienne avant que je me marie…"

La chambre était claire, jolie et bien meublée de mobilier chinois traditionnel laqué. Athena déposa son sac, et sortit une autre tunique, d'entraînement. Puis elle gagna la cascade. Le Vieux Maître la regarda, et dit:

"Commençons par le commencement…Raconte-moi comment tu t'es éveillée au Septième sens…"

Athena réfléchit un instant, et dit:

"Eh bien…j'ai vu les deux généraux d'Hermès faire voler mon frère jumeau, j'étais blessée et en colère…alors j'ai pensé que, pour en finir, mieux valait que j'utilise l'attaque de ma mère, que j'avais vu le matin même…alors je me suis concentrée, je me suis concentrée…et j'ai senti que mon aura augmentait sa puissance…je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait…"

Le Vieux Maître hocha la tête. Il dit:

"Ton aura est restée la même…

-Oui…c'est celle de Sion qui a muté…"

Le Vieux Maitre resta pensif un instant, et demanda:

"Sais-tu quelle vitesse tu peux atteindre ?

-Pas vraiment…je ne me suis jamais posée vraiment la question…Vu que Sion et moi sommes nés avec des pouvoirs télékinésiques assez importants, notre mère nous a d'abord appris à nous en servir. L'aspect cosmos n'est arrivé qu'après, en fait…nous avions déjà six ans."

Le Vieux Maître leva une main, et dit:

"Bien, prépare-toi…"

Athena, ne sachant pourtant pas à quoi s'en tenir, se mit en garde. Le Vieux Maître fit alors jaillir des lances de lumière de la cascade, et Athena dut les éviter. Malheureusement, sa mère ne lui avait jamais vraiment appris à augmenter sa vitesse, et elle fut vite en difficulté. Elle parvint à en éviter, mais certaines l'atteignirent au front et aux bras. Sanglante, suante, elle retomba à genoux. Le Vieux Maître lui dit:

"Tu es née demi-déesse, mais comment veux-tu maîtriser la puissance que tu as en toi si tu ne peux atteindre que cette vitesse faible ? Concentre-toi donc un peu, Athena!"

L'adolescente, penaude, se redressa et attendit. Le Vieux Maître recommença encore, et encore…Athena tentait d'esquiver, mais elle n'était pas encore assez rapide, et ce n'était pas très bon.

Mais elle était dotée d'une volonté de fer…

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra à la maison de bambou harassée, épuisée par tout cet entraînement intensif. Shunrei fut effrayée de son état, mais ne le montra pas. Athena se doucha, revêtit des vêtements propres avant le dîner. Elle soigna ses petites blessures, et sortit de son sac le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait Shaka: un châle neuf en étoffe de Bénarès. Ainsi vêtue, elle descendit pour aider Shunrei à confectionner le dîner. Entretemps, Shiryu et Doko étaient rentrés des rizières…Doko allait à l'école la journée au village voisin mais il aidait son père le soir…Celui-ci avait commençé à l'entraîner, et, les vacances venant, le Vieux Maître avait décidé de l'adjoindre à Athena le matin. Il irait travailler aux rizières avec son père l'après-midi. Doko était très content, et attendait les vacances avec impatience.

Shunrei donna un plat à Athena pour qu'elle l'amène à table, alors que les hommes et Shura étaient déjà assis à table. La pièce à vivre de la maison était relativement vaste, bien meublée. Au centre, des coussins, posés autour d'une jolie table laquée sur laquelle était gravée un dragon enroulé. Shunrei arbitrait tout cela avec habitude, distribuait les bols de riz avec adresse, essuyait les mains de Shura et parvenait encore à discuter avec son mari. Au milieu de tout cela, un peu intimidée, Athena n'intervenait pas. Elle se contentait d'écouter. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une vraie vie de famille, n'ayant jamais vécu qu'avec sa mère et son jumeau. Alors Shiryu s'adressa à elle:

"Comment progresse ton entraînement, Athena ?"

Ne sachant que répondre, elle regarda le Vieux Maître qui dit:

"Elle manque de vitesse…"

Athena baissa la tête, mais Shiryu lui dit en souriant:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le temps de progresser."

Shunrei détourna la conversation en disant:

"Comment trouves-tu le paysage ? et la maison ?"

Alors Athena se dérida un peu, et dit:

"C'est vraiment très beau, et conforme à tout ce que maman m'en a dit. Je me souviens d'un poème de Li Po comparant la cascade à une pluie d'étoiles de la Voie Lactée…c'est si vrai !

-Tu as étudié la littérature chinoise ?

-Un peu…maman m'a appris les bases du chinois…"

Elle regarda la table, puis Shiryu, et sourit:

"Quelle coincidence !" dit-elle.

Il sourit lui aussi, et dit:

"Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai reçue en cadeau de mariage de mon maître…"

Et il lui sourit.

Le Vieux Maître demanda:

"Sais-tu enfin quelle est ta constellation ? j'ai oublié de te le demander…

-Non, il n'est même pas sûr que j'en aie une vu que la moitié de moi est marine…"

Doko demanda:

"Et alors tu ne peux pas avoir d'armure ?

-Je ne sais pas…tout se décidera plus tard…"

Shunrei demanda à son tour:

"Comment va ton frère ?

-Oh, Sion va très bien…il s'entraîne au cap Sounion…

-Il se sent mieux ?

-Le contact du trident l'a guéri, c'est la même énergie que la sienne…"

Shunrei se leva, apporta le thé et débarrassa la table ensuite. Athena tombait de sommeil, aussi lui dit-elle d'aller se coucher. Elle la réveillerait le lendemain matin.

Une fois en tenue de nuit, avant de dormir, Athena regarda encore une fois la cascade miroitant sous la Lune. Son bruit la berça…

_Cap Sounion…_

Sion, assis par terre, observait la mer miroiter sous le soleil. Le trident était planté en terre à côté de lui. Il portait un chapeau destiné à le protéger du soleil, et Thétis, agenouillée à côté de lui, était en train de lui servir une tasse de thé.

Mû avait donné ses instructions, mais Sion se sentait très bien. Le trident lui avait rendu ses forces…

Derrière lui, assis sur un tronçon de colonne, Sorrente regardait lui aussi la mer. La Méditerranée était calme, un petit vent soufflait, faisant bouger les herbes rases qui garnissaient ça et là le plateau du cap.

Thétis lui donna sa tasse, et demanda:

"Tu as l'air bien pensif…c'est ta sœur qui te manque ?"

Sion tourna sa tête vers elle, et répondit avec un sourire:

"Non…enfin si…mais ce n'est pas ça qui…j'ai un pressentiment en fait…"

Sorrente, entendant cela, s'approcha de lui et demanda:

"De quelle nature ?

-Je ne peux pas préciser…c'est très flou…"

Sorrente savait que Sion avait hérité de sa mère une intuition surdévellopée, c'est pourquoi il avait appris à faire confiance à ses pressentiments. Il tenta néanmoins de lui faire préciser:

"Essaie tout de même…"

Sion ferma les yeux, mais secoua la tête en disant:

"Je ne peux pas dire plus…"

Il n'insista pas. Sion se mit à siroter son thé, et dit:

"Peut-être que ça finira par se préciser…généralement, quand c'est si flou, c'est que c'est encore assez loin…"

Sion comptait sur ses dons de prémonition, eux aussi très dévellopés. Mais il regarda Sorrente et dit:

"Tu crois que je pourrai aller voir Athena à Rozan ce week-end ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais le Vieux Maître l'a déconseillé…"

Le visage de Sion se rembrunit. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient été très peu séparés…mais Mû estimait qu'il était temps qu'il se mettent à vivre individuellement. Les jumeaux souffraient de cet état de chose, mais cet état de fait avait été clairement édicté par leur père: Sion serait l'héritier, et sa sœur la liaison avec le Sanctuaire…

Sorrente, ne voulant pas que Sion soit triste, dit:

"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ta mère à Jamir ? Elle serait contente de te voir, tu sais…"

Sion, parce qu'élevé loin d'elle pendant ses premières années, était très attaché à sa mère, plus que sa sœur jumelle. Il sourit et dit:

"Oh oui, pourquoi pas ?"

Sorrente observa un moment son petit élève. Sion était en train de changer radicalement, il devenait plus grave, plus adulte. Il tentait d'être digne du grand destin que son père avait prévu pour lui…Mais Sorrente essayait de rendre cette évolution moins brutale. Sion, malgré son corps qui était en train de devenir adulte, n'avait pas encore onze ans, il était encore un enfant. Sorrente savait aussi que cette transformation, normale chez d'autres, intervenait un peu trop tôt chez Sion. Il avait encore grandi depuis la fin de la guerre d'Hermès, il mesurait maintenant 1,71 m pour 58 kgs. De cela il était content, car, comme il l'avait dit à Thétis une fois, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule s'il portait une écaille de mer un jour.

Sion avait grandi très vite, et Sorrente se demandait si le fait d'avoir sollicité ses pouvoirs jusqu'à leur extrême limite n'avait pas stimulé son dévellopement. En tout cas, sa ressemblance avec son père augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Sion posa sa tasse, se redressa et regarda fixement la mer. Puis il ferma les yeux…toujours les yeux fermés, concentré au maximum, il prit le trident…il chercha à comprendre comment utiliser ses pouvoirs…Son aura grandit, grandit…Mais rien ne sortit du trident. Un peu dépité, Sion ouvrit les yeux, et dit:

"Un coup pour rien…demi-dieu de pacotille !"

Sorrente l'interpella:

"Tu n'es pas de pacotille, Sion…

-Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment un demi-dieu non plus…

-Si…c'est toi qui ne veux pas le croire…tu ne peux pas apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs du trident en si peu de temps, et c'est important que tu le maîtrise parce que, dans ce trident, sommeille une force capable de détruire la Terre tout entière…"

Sion était très attaché à son trident, il représentait pour lui l'image de son père. Mais il était frustré, il pensait que tous ses efforts en fait étaient pour rien. Il tenta de se maîtriser, mais, d'un coup, la mer se mit à clapoter furieusement, les vagues se firent plus grosses…

Sorrente et Thétis comprirent tout de suite. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendît compte, un nouveau pouvoir de Sion venait d'émerger, il pouvait projeter son humeur sur la mer…

Sorrente alla à lui et dit:

"Calme-toi, Sion…sinon tu vas provoquer un raz de marée…C'est un nouveau pouvoir que tu as, tu peux projeter ton humeur sur la mer…"

Alors Sion se calma, et la mer redevient d'huile. Il regarda Thétis, et dit, tout surpris:

"Comment ai-je fait cela ?

-C'est ta colère et ta frustration qui ont favorisé l'éclosion de ta nouvelle capacité. Tu dois apprendre aussi à maîtriser cela, sinon tu détruiras la Terre entière…"

Sion posa son trident à terre, et dit:

"Héritage paternel je suppose…le premier qui me pose vraiment problème…"

Sorrente n'était pas vraiment surpris: Poseidon était le dieu qui déclenche les tempêtes…Sion étant son fils, il était normal qu'il ait ce pouvoir…Sion regarda la mer et se dit en lui-même:

_"Père…quel cadeau empoisonné vous m'avez fait !"_

_Rozan, quelques jours plus tard…_

Athena esquiva les lances de lumières, sauta en l'air et retomba en équilibre sur un rocher. Le Vieux Maître hocha la tête:

"C'est mieux, bien mieux…tu as compris qu'il fallait que tu utilises ton cosmos en plus afin de gagner de la vitesse…"

Elle se redressa, et attendit…il lui dit alors:

"Maintenant nous allons passer à un autre type d'exercice. Assieds-toi…je crois savoir que tu as pratiqué, et pratiques encore, la méditation avec ta mère et Shaka…

-Oui…

-Alors, tu vas essayer d'aller chercher le Septième Sens là où il est, au fond de toi-même…"

L'adolescente s'éxecuta…au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et constata:

"Je n'y arrive pas, maître…

-Continue…"

Le Vieux Maître observa Athena en position de méditation. Qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère ! Il avait connu Mû petite, déterminée à réussir, et Athena avait hérité d'elle ce trait de caractère, comme beaucoup de traits physiques d'ailleurs.

Athena essaya quatre fois, mais ne réussit pas, ce qui n'étonna pas le Vieux Maître. Il dit:

"Tu as le temps. Si tu t'énerves tu n'y arriveras pas. Le but de l'exercice est de te permettre de faire appel à volonté à ton septième sens. Il s'est manifesté accidentellement, mais il faut maintenant que tu apprennes à y faire appel à volonté, quand tu en as besoin…'

Athena hocha la tête. Le Vieux Maître, satisfait d'elle, la renvoya à la maison. Il savait que Mû évitait de pousser sa fille jusqu'à ses limites, il fallait donc qu'il le fasse progressivement, même s'il savait qu'Athena était très résistante. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle n'était qu'un bébé de quelques semaines…et elle avait survécu à sa naissance peu commune ! A terme, elle serait énormément puissante. Mais sa mère avait déjà fait un travail énorme: Athena était aimable, obéissante et travailleuse.

Quand Shunrei vit arriver Athena, elle lui fit signe d'arriver vers elle et dit:

"Je prépare ce soir une petite fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du Vieux Maître…et je voudrais que tu te joignes à nous…As-tu une robe ?"

Athena tomba des nues. Elevée très masculinement, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce qui était féminin. Shunrei s'en doutait, connaissant maintenant ce qu'était Mû, et dit:

"Va prendre ta douche et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre ensuite…je dois bien en avoir une qui t'ira…"

Athena s'exécuta, et sortit de la douche, revêtue de sa tenue habituelle propre. Shunrei l'emmena dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce claire, située à l'étage de la maison. Un mobilier très simple, un grand lit de bambou, un bureau, une armoire, une commode et une coiffeuse, en style chinois traditionnel. Sur la commode et la coiffeuse, des photos des frères de Shiryu et de leur famille, une ou deux photos de mariage…

Shunrei se dirigea vers l'armoire, jaugea Athena une minute et l'ouvrit. Elle se baissa, et en sortit une. C'était une robe rouge, fendue sur le côté, avec un col montant, en soie, ornée de motifs…dans le plus pur style chinois. Shunrei la donna à Athena:

"Je la mettais avant mon mariage…elle devrait t'aller…Tu as bien deux ans d'avance de dévellopement ?

-Oui…

-Alors elle ira…"

Athena, intimidée, enleva sa tunique, son châle et son pantalon et enfila la robe. Elle lui allait parfaitement, moulant ses formes juvéniles. Athena avait encore grandi depuis la bataille d'Hermès, elle mesurait maintenant 1,68 m pour 55 kgs…

Shunrei sourit:

"Mais elle te va très bien ! tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais…"

Elle vint à Athena, défit sa natte lâche et dit:

"Tu es mieux les cheveux lâchés, mais je te referai ta natte."

Athena se regardait, ébahie, et dit:

"Je…je n'ai pas l'habitude…

-Je m'en doute bien. Ta mère, d'après ce que m'en a dit le Vieux Maître, a été élevée en garçon, alors je comprends qu'elle t'ait élevée pareillement…

-Sion et moi avons été élevés de façon identique…

-Justement…"

Athena avait peine à croire que cette jeune fille dans le miroir était elle-même. Shunrei, satisfaite de son œuvre, souriait:

"Ils vont être surpris…"

En effet, ils le furent…Shiryu, Doko et le Vieux Maître virent descendre trois filles superbement parées. Shura étrennait sa première robe longue en soie…et Doko regardait Athena avec un drôle de regard…

Celle-ci tentait d'être à l'aise, et reçut les félicitations de Shiryu. Puis elle récita au Vieux Maître un poème qu'elle venait de faire en son honneur…

Shunrei avait refait la natte d'Athena, et l'avait un peu maquillée. Elle était fière de son œuvre.

Le Vieux Maître, ému par tous les cadeaux que lui avaient confectionnés les enfants, regarda Athena et dit:

"Sion serait fier de toi, tu sais…tu es magnifique !"

Athena hocha la tête, et dit:

"Je vous le devais, maître, vous m'apportez tellement. Je sais les forces destructrices qui sommeillent en moi, et vous m'aidez à les apprivoiser, à ne plus en avoir peur…c'est important pour moi…de tout mon cœur, merci…"

Le Vieux Maître se dit que Mû, si elle eût été élevée normalement, aurait sans doute été aussi belle avec une robe. Shion était mort trop tôt, non sans laisser son vieil ami dépositaire d'un secret important: Mû était sa fille. Il était le seul à le savoir, et Shion souhaitait que Mû ne le sache jamais. Dohko de la Balance avait donc juré sur sa vie de respecter sa volonté. Mais, à cet instant, il se dit que Sion aurait été fier de sa petite-fille, comme de son petit-fils d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus tard, Shunrei frappa à la porte d'Athena, prête à se coucher:

"Tu étais magnifique, tu sais…elle te va tellement bien que je te la donne…"

Athena ouvrit de grands yeux, et dit:

"Mais je ne peux pas accepter…c'est trop beau…"

Mais Shunrei dit doucement:

"On ne refuse pas un cadeau…c'est une coutume en Chine…"

Alors Athena s'inclina très bas…selon la coutume chinoise…

_Jamir, quelques jours plus tard…_

Mû épongea son front en sueur et sortit de son atelier. Réparer des armures lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle se servit une tasse de thé, et s'assit un moment dans le salon. En face d'elle, un portrait de Sion peint par Kiki, et un autre d'Athena bébé. Ses petits faisaient leurs premiers pas vers leur maturité. Et c'était maintenant qu'elle se sentait mère, presque femme… mais ses enfants n'étaient pas des enfants ordinaire…et elle pas une mère ordinaire, en fait.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses enfants, mais elle devait apprendre à ne plus en avoir très souvent. Tous deux allaient à la rencontre de leur destin…

Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une mission particulière s'était transformé en un véritable sacerdoce.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence familière arriver, et Sion se matérialisa dans le salon. Il lui sourit, et vint vivement l'embrasser:

"Maman !"

Finalement son petit restait encore un enfant, malgré son corps d'adolescent. Elle lui sourit, et dit:

"Je suis contente de te voir, Sion…Sorrente n'est pas venu avec toi ?

-Non, il avait autre chose à faire…et puis je suis assez grand pour venir tout seul…"

Derrière lui, ses bagages et le trident…elle demanda:

"Tu restes tout le week-end ?

-Oui…

-Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

-Volontiers…est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Athena ?

-Non, pas encore…"

Sion parut dépité, alors Mû lui dit:

"Alors nous irons la voir…"

Sion objecta:

"Mais maman..le Vieux Maître a dit que…

-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps…et ça donnera du courage à ta sœur…"

Sion sourit…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

La petite Saori regardait les pierres blanchies par la chaleur. Ses parents l'avaient envoyée ici pour la durée de ses vacances, et confiée à Shaina. Derrière elle, elle sentit arriver quelqu'un, et se retourna:

"Ah, c'est toi, Shaka…"

Shaka, fils d'Ikki du Phénix, était l'apprenti de Shaka de la Vierge. Celui-ci dit:

"Oui…mon maître est en méditation, alors…"

Shaka était habillé d'une tunique rouge safran, et portait une écharpe beige en sautoir. Digne, il s'assit et demanda à sa cousine:

"Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui…mais je ne suis pas encore éveillée…

-Tu as le temps…Moi non plus je ne le suis pas vraiment…"

Et Shaka sourit à sa cousine. Lui se plaisait ici, la chaleur ne lui faisait pas peur vu qu'il était né dans le Pacifique Sud. Shaka l'éduquait, et était content de lui. Finalement, Shaka était sûr qu'il serait le prochain chevalier de la Vierge. Il en était fier, mais Bouddha prônait l'humilité…

Dans quelques mois, Shaka l'emmènerait avec lui en Inde, dans son monastère. Cela faisait partie de sa formation. Il lui enseignait les textes sacrés, et supervisait son éducation physique.

Saori se plaisait au Sanctuaire. Shaina, bien que sévère, était toujours compréhensive, et Saori l'aimait bien…Elle l'entraînait, et Saori espérait s'éveiller, bien que sa mère espérât toujours le contraire. Mais Saori disait que, si son destin était de devenir chevalier d'Athena, elle n'irait pas contre…

_Rozan…_

Athena, sentant quelque chose, se retourna et vit apparaître son frère jumeau et sa mère. Sion, très poli, s'inclina devant le Vieux Maître et dit:

"Je vous salue, maître…"

Mû fit de même. Le vieux Maître dit:

"Bonjour à toi, Sion…Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, maître…

-Et ton entrainement ?

-Il va bien aussi…"

Puis il se tourna vers Mû:

"Bienvenue à toi aussi, Mû…"

Mû s'inclina juste, par respect. Sion alla vers sa sœur, et l'embrassa. Mû sourit en voyant ce spectacle, puis elle dit:

"Sion est venu me rendre visite, alors je n'ai pas pu lui refuser …

-Tu as bien fait…Athena sera plus motivée après…elle a déjà fait des progrès remarquables…"

Mû observa ses deux jumeaux, et sourit. Shunrei arriva avec un plateau de thé, s'inclina pour saluer Mû et dit:

"Votre fille est formidable, même en robe…"

Mû ouvrit de grands yeux:

"Une robe ? Athena ?

-Oui…pour l'anniversaire du Vieux Maître, je lui en avais prêté une …que je lui ai offerte d'ailleurs…"

Athena, entendant cela, rougit mais ne dit rien. Sion, lui, releva:

"Ma sœur, en robe ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !"

Athena rougit, et rétorqua à son frère jumeau:

"Oh, ça va !"

Mû but son thé, et dit à son fils cadet:

"Viens, Sion, rentrons…bon courage, Athena, je reviendrai te voir…"

Sion donna un coquillage à sa sœur, et l'embrassa. Mû dit à Shunrei de bien vouloir saluer toute sa famille, et rentra à Jamir avec son fils…

Sion s'assit dehors, et dit:

"La Grèce c'est bien, mais je préfère être ici, et de loin…"

Mû sourit à son fils cadet, et lui demanda:

"Comment vont Sorrente et Thétis ?

-Bien…Thétis respecte tes instructions à la lettre, je dois mettre un chapeau quand je m'entraîne au soleil et elle me sert une tasse de thé vers 17 h tous les jours…mais je ne suis plus un bébé !

-Tu préfères attraper une insolation ? Pour le reste je ne lui ai pas demandé, elle te sert parce qu'elle considère que tel est son devoir…tu es le fils de son maître…

-Non, mais je comprends que tu t'inquiètes…mais le trident m'accompagne partout, nos énergies sont identiques…il ne peut rien m'arriver avec lui…"

Et il sourit à sa mère…il continua ensuite:

"Mon père me l'a dit, et je lui fais confiance…je sais que tu es méfiante, c'est normal, tu es un chevalier d'Athena…mais je me sens bien…"

Sion avait percé sa mère à jour. Il savait qu'elle avait eu très peur quand il était tombé dans le coma, même si elle n'en parlait jamais. Alors il préférait lui en parler lui-même.

Comme Sion avait changé ! Il demanda des nouvelles du Sanctuaire, et Mû lui en demanda de son père…

"Oh, je ne le vois pas très souvent…il travaille beaucoup, mais il passe me voir toutes les semaines…"

Mû se souvenait de Julian Solo, et le compara inconsciemment à son fils. Plus il grandissait, plus Sion lui ressemblait. Comme Athena lui ressemblait aussi !

_Blue Graad…_

Petit Camus regardait, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, avec intérêt, débarquer son cousin Hagen. Ses parents étaient venus avec lui, avaient fait le long voyage depuis Asgard. Hagen était habillé d'une tunique de laine, et ses cheveux blonds frisés étaient coupés courts. Il avait hérité du magnifique regard bleu de sa mère, et son homonyme ne l'aurait pas renié non plus. Digne, il répondait aux salutations de Hyoga, Natassia et Isaak, venus l'accueillir. Camus courut dans l'escalier, et sortit lui aussi. Freya sourit en le voyant arriver, et dit:

"Ce doit être Camus…comme il a grandi !"

Camus sourit à sa tante, car il l'aimait beaucoup. Alexer sourit:

"Eh bien, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?"

Camus se précipita dans les bras de son oncle, n'ayant cure de la présence de son entraîneur. Il l'aimait beaucoup aussi…

Hyoga présenta son maître, et fit entrer tout le monde…Hagen regardait autour de lui avec intérêt. Le climat était le même que dans son pays natal, mais le style d'architecture était différent.

Hagen était comme Camus, prince héritier, donc son précepteur était venu avec lui. Freya avait aussi décidé de voir s'il pourrait devenir un Guerrier Divin. Hyoga le savait et avait décidé de le confier en même temps que Camus à son ancien maître…

Puis tout le monde s'assit au salon, et Freya et Natassia laissèrent les enfants aller jouer. Camus dit à Hagen:

"Alors c'est vrai, tu vas devenir un Guerrier Divin ?"

Hagen répondit à son cousin:

"Ben j'en sais rien…maman me parle souvent d'Hagen de Merak, qu'elle a bien connu…mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai les capacités…et toi ? Papa a dit que tu avais déjà un cosmos…c'est vrai ?"

Fier, Camus se redressa, et répondit:

"Oui…j'ai même déjà participé à une bataille…"

Hagen dit:

"Oui…je sais…tu as de la chance…

-Mais je n'aime pas ça…j'en ai eu pour trois semaines d'hôpital…je suis déjà éveillé alors je dois m'entraîner beaucoup…tu t'entraîneras avec moi d'ailleurs…

-Ton maître est sévère ?

-Oui…il fut celui de mon père, c'est le chevalier d'or Camus du Verseau…

-Un chevalier d'or ? tu en as de la chance !

-Mais tu verras, ça se passera bien…si tu t'entraînes bien, tu deviendras Guerrier Divin, et moi je serai chevalier du Cygne avant d'être chevalier d'or du Verseau…"

Camus était optimiste, heureusement. Les deux cousins rirent de concert…

_Jamir…_

Sion, que personne n'osait plus appeler petit Sion pour le différencier d'Aries Shion, était assis dehors, son trident à la main. Il regardait les montagnes himalayennes devant lui, noyées sous la brume. Cet endroit lui était cher, même s'il était né et avait été élevé en Grèce. C'était là que se trouvaient ses racines, même si physiologiquement il était obligé de vivre pas trop loin de la mer. Heureusement, il avait remarqué que la présence du trident annulait cette dépendance physiologique. L'énergie qu'il contenait était la même que la sienne, marine par excellence…

Mû, assise sur le balcon intermédiaire de sa pagode, contemplait son fils cadet…et elle pensa aussi à son apprenti. Kiki était resté au Sanctuaire, où il aidait à la reconstruction…il lui manquait…lui qui lui succèderait, le plus tard possible, Athéna le veuille.

Mû pensa aussi à sa fille. Athena devenait adulte, il fallait maintenant qu'elle commence à avoir du idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard. Elle l'enverrait en parler à la déesse.

Le chemin serait ardu, mais ils y arriveraient, leur volonté de fer y suffirait. Inconsciemment,elle pria, pria pour que les batailles leur soient épargnées, mais elle n'était pas dupe, ils se battraient encore…

Mais, en cet instant, elle sourit à son fils cadet, et envoya un sourire mental à sa fille aînée…ils étaient exceptionnels, mais ils étaient vivants, et ça, c'était vraiment le principal…


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 : Nouveaux départs_

" Bon anniversaire , les jumeaux ! "

Tous les convives présents levèrent leur verre. Sion et Athena, en bout de table, rougirent...

Pour leur onzième anniversaire, leur mère avait tenu à rassembler des gens qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Il y avait donc là les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Sorrente, Thétis, Julian Solo, leur père biologique, Kiki, plus Doko, petit Camus, Saori et Shaka.

Mû, tout en bout de table, observait avec une certaine jubilation l'embarras de ses enfants, et se souvenait de leur naissance peu commune. Elle avait cru mourir au moins dix fois pendant ces trois jours, mais, malgré le souvenir de la douleur, elle était fière...fière d'avoir pu mettre au monde deux enfants aussi exceptionnels, fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Onze ans déjà...

Elle leur sourit, mais ne dit rien ...C'était là leur fête, elle devait s'effacer le plus possible.

Ils déballaient maintenant leurs cadeaux, dans un joyeux brouhaha, et chacun des jumeaux se retrouva vite à la tête d'une montagne de cadeaux. Chacun avait mit son point d'honneur à offrir un cadeau aux jumeaux, de préférence fait à la main. Le sourire des jumeaux illuminait la pièce.

A la fin de la journée, chacun rentra chez soi, et, l'excitation de la fête retombée, les jumeaux s'effondrèrent sur leur lit.

Sorrente raccompagna Julian Solo en Grèce, et celui-ci lui dit, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon:

" Quels extraordinaires enfants...au fait, comment progresse Sion ?

-Pas trop mal, il faut qu'il apprenne encore cependant...maîtriser le trident lui demandera encore beaucoup d'efforts...

-Alors retourne à Jamir, veille sur eux pour moi...va... "

Sorrente inclina la tête, et repartit immédiatement pour Jamir...un ordre de son maître ne se discutait pas. Mû était encore là quand il y arriva, elle terminait le rangement et la vaisselle, et il se mit à l'aider.

" Les jumeaux sont déjà couchés ?

-Oui, ils étaient épuisés...Ils grandissent, alors...

-Je repartirai demain pour le cap Sounion avec Sion...souhaitez-vous que je prenne Athena avec moi ?

-Non, je l'emmènerai au Sanctuaire avec moi, la déesse a souhaité lui parler... "

Le stage d'Athena à Rozan avait été salutaire, elle avait changé un peu et avait appris à mieux maîtriser son septième sens en éveil...

Thétis était au salon, en train de finir d'essuyer des verres...quand Mû lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher, elle lui obéit, consciente qu'elle était bien plus haut placée qu'elle. Mû dit à Sorrente:

" Elle est vraiment très gentille...

-Très...elle aime beaucoup les jumeaux, aussi, et je crois qu'ils le lui rendent bien...

-Avec elle et vous aux côtés de Sion, je suis sûre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien...

-Et Athena ? Que fera-t-elle ?

-Justement...nous le saurons demain, quand elle aura vu la déesse...c'est elle qui décidera... "

En effet, se dit Sorrente, il était temps pour Athena de savoir ce qu'elle ferait. Son cas était difficile à statuer...

Le lendemain, dès le réveil de sa fille, Mû lui dit de vite prendre son petit déjeuner et de s'habiller correctement...Athena, bien qu'elle eût peur, n'en montra rien. Elle connaissait la déesse Athena, et tenta de se rassurer en se disant que c'était une déesse de paix et bienveillante.

Mû embrassa son fils cadet, et lui dit qu'elle viendrait le voir quand elle le pourrait.

Mû se retourna une fois son fils et Sorrente disparus, et vit sortir sa fille de sa chambre. Elle portait une belle tunique en tissu moiré, reçue pour son anniversaire, un pantalon court de belle qualité lui aussi, des sandales en beau cuir de Thessalie, cadeau d'Aiolia pour son anniversaire. Et, en sautoir, ce que Sorrente lui avait offert, une écharpe blanche en velours avec un trident d'argent brodé dessus. Sion possédait la même, mais avec un trident d'or, montrant bien sa qualité d'héritier du royaume des Sept Mers.

Athena tenait tout de même à arborer cela, afin que l'on n'oubliât pas non plus sa partie marine.

Mû, elle, n'arborait pas de signe distinctif particulier, toujours habillée de la même façon. Elle mettrait son armure pour visiter la déesse, marque de respect mais aussi de protection.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille, et dit avec gravité:

" On y va... "

_Grèce, Cap Sounion_

Sion, debout, regardait la mer droit devant lui. Sorrente l'interpella:

" Si tu ne prêtes pas un peu plus attention aux techniques de combat que je t'apprends, tu risques de te faire tuer un jour ! "

Sion se retourna:

" Parce que j'aurai à combattre aussi, là où je serai ?

-Tu dois savoir te débrouiller seul, afin de sauver ta vie le cas échéant. .c'est très important, tu dois apprendre à te défendre seul... "

Sion soupira et posa son trident à terre:

" Alors sans trident aussi...à mains nues ! "

L'adolescent était piqué au vif...

Sorrente lui lança un coup de pied, que Sion para, et répliqua...Sorrente, plus rapide et plus expérimenté, sauta en arrière. C'étaient des techniques de corps à corps de base, mais il était apparu pendant la guerre d'Hermès que Sion, pourtant éveillé et très avancé dans certaines domaines, ne maîtrisait pas certaines techniques de combat. Sorrente avait donc décidé de mettre l'accent dessus. Sion essayait parrallèlement de comprendre comment se servir du trident que son père lui avait donné.

La même remarque pouvait se faire pour Athena, déjà très puissante mais dont les techniques de combat n'étaient pas du tout au point...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Mû, cette fois en armure, posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille en disant:

" Viens... "

Athena n'avait pas peur de la déesse, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait devenir ni chevalier d'Athena, ni même marina, cela elle le savait très bien...mais peut-être ses capacités pourraient-elles être utilisées tout de même ?

Tout le temps que dura l'ascension des marches menant à la salle d'Athena, Athena la petite réfléchit. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Sa formation n'était pas finie, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de sa mère, de son père, de Sorrente et des autres chevaliers d'Or. Elle savait aussi que l'énergie qu'elle avait dans le corps, bien qu'elle en maîtrisât maintenant une grande partie, pouvait être meurtrière mal utilisée...Cela, elle ne le voulait à aucun prix...

La vision de la grande porte d'or et de bronze la tira de ses pensées. Mû la regarda, et toutes deux entrèrent. La déesse était assise sur son trône, au fond de la salle. A côté d'elle, son sceptre, qui ne la quittait jamais. Depuis qu'elle vivait quasiment en permanence au Sanctuaire, elle portait un péplos blanc brodé, qui mettait en valeur sa peau de lait qui s'était cependant un peu hâlée au fur et à mesure des années. Une expression souvent grave empreignait ses traits, mais la déesse Athéna, alias Saori Kido, n'était âgée que de vingt-cinq ans...

Un sourire fendit son visage quand elle vit les arrivantes. Mû s'inclina profondément, ainsi qu'Athena.

Elle leur indiqua des sièges, devant son trône, et commença:

" Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, Athena, et c'est bien légitime...mais rassure-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal... "

Elle posa son regard sur Mû, puis sur sa fille, et continua:

" Tu as onze ans maintenant, tes pouvoirs continuent à grandir et tu travailles à les maîtriser...c'est très bien, mais il te manque pour continuer ton dévellopement psychique quelque chose d'essentiel: la fréquentation des gens. Non, laisse-moi continuer...je sais que tu vois beaucoup de monde, mais il s'agit là de gens du même milieu que toi. Tu dois connaître autre chose. Comprends-tu ? "

Athena hocha la tête et demanda:

" Oui, dans l'ensemble...Vous voulez m'envoyer dans le monde réel ?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela...je parle de te socialiser un peu, de te faire rencontrer des filles et des garçons de ton âge...Je voudrais te mêler, incognito bien entendu, aux filles de ton groupe d'âge...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

Athena ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis remarqua:

" Certaines des filles de mon âge sont déjà chevaliers...

-C'est assez rare toutefois...alors, tu acceptes ?

-Oui... "

Athena était déchirée à l'idée d'être séparée de son frère jumeau, qui serait au cap Sounion, et de sa mère, qu'elle ne verrait plus souvent, mais l'idée d'apprendre et de voir autre chose lui plut. Et puis sa mère n'était pas si loin, et le cap Sounion pas si loin non plus. Et sans doute reverrait-elle cette petite Mélia, qui avait été sa compagne d'entraînement autrefois...

Pendant que l'adolescente réfléchissait, la déesse la regardait. Comment pourrait-elle passer pour ce qu'elle était réellement, une enfant de onze ans ? Déjà elle en paraissait treize ! Du haut de ses 1,72 m et de ses 56 kgs, Athena était mince, mais robuste. Elle était très musclée cependant, du fait de son long temps d'entraînement.

Mais la déesse décida tout de même de la placer parmi les filles de son âge, cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien...

Athena reprit, regardant la déesse:

" Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de mes pouvoirs...

-Evite tout de même, mais je ne te l'interdis pas...je préviendrai tout de même ton professeur que tu es déjà éveillée, cela je ne peux le dissimuler, elle le sentira...tu verras, elle est très gentille... "

Athena acquiesca. Elle demanda cependant:

" Dois-je à nouveau dissimuler mon identité ? Et puis-je garder mon médaillon ? Mon père m'a dit de ne jamais m'en séparer...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire cette fois...Tu seras connue comme une de mes pupilles, et ta mère sera ton oncle, bien sûr...Pour ton médaillon, je t'autorise à le garder, mais il ne faudra pas le montrer, sous aucun prétexte... "

Athena sourit et remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête la déesse pour sa permission. Mais celle-ci était bien consciente de l'attachement qu'Athena avait pour le présent de son père, on lui enlevait déjà sa mère, autant qu'elle garde tout de même un de ses repères...

Mû sourit à sa fille, et dit:

" Tu n'auras pas de problèmes cette fois... "

Et Athena répondit au sourire de sa mère. Entre ces deux-là existait une profonde complicité.

La déesse dit alors:

" Demain, ta mère t'emmènera au camp d'entraînement, je vais faire le nécessaire... "

Athena se risqua alors à demander:

" Et je devrai y rester combien de temps ?

-Nous verrons...Bien, retire-toi, j'ai à parler avec ta mère... "

Athena s'inclina, et dit:

" Je vous remercie de votre bonté... je serai digne de votre confiance...

-Je le sais...A bientôt... "

Et l'adolescente sortit de la pièce, munie de l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à son frère jumeau...

La déesse s'adressa alors à Mû:

" Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne me fais pas de souci, Athena est une enfant agréable, ouverte, .cela devrait bien se passer...et ne peut que lui faire que du bien...

-Elle a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps...

-Elle devient adulte...je crois aussi que, pour les filles de son âge, elle est déjà trop mûre...

-On le serait à moins...mais cela va lui permettre de vivre un peu de son adolescence normalement, au milieu d'autres filles...une soupape de sécurité en quelque sorte. "

Mû acquiesca fermement...

_Cap Sounion..._

Sion, assis près de Thétis, demandait:

" Cela ressemble à quoi ? "

Thétis lui sourit et demanda:

" Mais quoi, Sion ?

- Le sanctuaire sous-marin...tu l'as déjà vu non ? "

Thétis sourit, et dit:

" Bien sûr...mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'il ressemblera à celui que j'ai connu... "

Sion dit:

" Dis toujours... "

Le regard bleu de Thétis se perdit dans l'horizon, et elle dit:

" Il y avait les piliers, les sept piliers soutenant les 7 océans du globe, si grands qu'on pouvait les voir de n'importe quel lieu du sanctuaire. Et puis le plus grand de tous, contenant la salle du sacrifice dans laquelle Athena entra volontairement, tu connais cette histoire. Et, devant le pilier principal, le temple de Poseidon, aux hautes colonnes qui s'élancaient vers la mer, au dessus...A l'intérieur il y avait la salle des écailles de mer, ainsi que la salle du trône, réservée exclusivement à notre maître... "

Sion n'avait pas de mal à imaginer les piliers, ni même la salle. Et il se retourna, regardant en comparaison les tristes pierres du temple de Poseidon sous le soleil. Ce temple datait de l'époque classique, époque prestigieuse de la Grèce, et il n'en restait plus que quelques ruines visitées de temps en temps par des bus de touristes. Le sanctuaire sous-marin devait être dans cet état lui aussi, tentant de se reconstruire à la vitesse de ses progrès.

Thétis sourit à Sion:

" Allons, ne te fais pas de soucis, il se reconstruit et continuera à se reconstruire... "

L'air soudain triste de l'enfant la frappa. Quelque chose souciait Sion. Gentiment, avec sa patience habituelle, elle demanda:

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Sion eut un sourire triste, et demanda:

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ma mission ? Je ne suis qu'un mortel après tout...

-Si ton père, notre maître, a dit que tu serais son héritier, c'est qu'il sait que tu en as les capacités...ne t'inquiète pas... "

Et elle ajouta:

" Je suis plus mortelle que toi...tu as du sang divin en toi... "

Cela, Sion n'en doutait pas, mais ce sang divin se manifestait parfois de bien étrange façon. Mais cela, il n'y pouvait rien, il lui fallait contrôler tout cela sous peine de détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui. Y compris le trident confié par son père. Il avait lu dans un livre récemment que ce trident était capable de provoquer des raz-de -marées, des tempêtes mais également des tremblements de terre.

Il prit le trident en main, et dit rêveusement:

" Il y a tant de puissance là dedans, autant que dans une mer déchaînée... "

Il savait qu'en fait le trident n'était qu'un canalisateur pour l'énergie contenue à l'intérieur de lui, qui était partie mortelle, léguée par sa mère, et en partie divine, léguée par son dieu de père.

Thétis sourit à Sion:

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par y arriver, j'en suis sûre... "

Sion finit par sourire...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Athena, debout à côté de sa mère, observait le camp d'entraînement. Elle avait un masque sur le visage, comme tous les aspirantes et chevaliers féminins. Mû lui sourit et dit:

" Allez, vas-y...Cette fois, je ne viendrai pas te voir souvent, tu n'as plus six ans... "

Athena hocha la tête, et vit alors arriver une femme devant elle. Il s'agissait de son maître, une jeune femme athlétique, au justaucorps noir cintré et aux jambes couvertes de bas verts. Elle s'inclina devant Mû en signe de respect, et dit:

" Alors voilà votre nièce Athena ?

-Oui...Je souhaite que vous continuiez sa formation...

-Ce sera avec plaisir...la déesse m'a dit qu'elle était déjà très avancée...

-C'est vrai, mais vous le verrez vous-même... "

Mû regarda sa fille, et dit:

" Tout se passera bien...suis bien tout que ton maître te dira, surtout...

-Oui..compte sur moi... "

Et elle s'inclina elle aussi, signe de respect...Puis Mû tourna les talons, sa cape blanche flottant derrière elle, avec tout de même un petit pincement au coeur.

Athena resta seule avec son maître, et celle-ci lui dit:

" Es-tu déjà restée au Sanctuaire ?

-Oui..j'en ai déjà suivi l'entraînement quand j'avais six ans...mais depuis mon oncle m'a entraînée...

-Bien...je suis le chevalier Aphelia de l'Octant, je vais t'entraîner à partir de maintenant...Viens avec moi... "

Elle l'emmena dans le dortoir commun des filles de son âge, lui désigna un lit et lui dit:

" Tu dormiras là...dépose tes affaires... "

Puis elle l'emmena dans la cour, et dit:

" Tu es éveillée, m'as-t-on dit...jusqu'à quel point ? "

Alors Athena, appuyant sur le jaune de son aura et tentant de masquer le peu de bleu qu'elle contenait, lui démontra son niveau. Le chevalier dit alors:

" Eh bien, tu te débrouilles déjà très bien...et les techniques de combat ?

-Je n'en ai pas appris beaucoup...

-Je vois...as-tu d'autres capacités ?

-Oui...je sais me téléporter, et j'ai des pouvoirs télékinétiques...mais je les maîtrise... "

Athena apprit vite à ses dépends qu'il s'agissait là d'un chevalier d'argent. Bien que ses capacités de vitesse aient fortement augmenté lors de son 'stage' à Rozan, elles ne suffisaient pas encore...

Elle n'était pas ménagée, son maître n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, et souvent Athena, le soir, serrait dans son poing le médaillon de son père pour ne pas craquer. Parfois, dans un des rares moments de solutude et de calme que son maître lui laissait, elle regardait la mer, en pensant à son frère jumeau. Sion avait bien de la chance, lui...

Une nuit, une semaine environ après son arrivée, Athena dormait en serrant dans son poing le médaillon de son père quand une des plus anciennes filles essaya de le lui voler. Athena, réveillée en sursaut mais néanmoins lucide, réagit instinctivement et l'envoya promptement s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face à l'aide de sa télékinésie. Puis elle se rendormit, ne se souciant de rien d'autre.

La nouvelle fit vite le tour du camp des filles, et aucune d'elle ne lui chercha plus de noises. Son maître fut ébahie par la mesure des pouvoirs d'Athena, mais ne dit rien, après tout ce qui était arrivé était légitime, elle n'avait cherché qu'à se défendre...Elle sentait que cette adolescente avait une puissance énorme, mais elle n'en pouvait avoir la mesure...pourtant elle la maîtrisait parfaitement...

Un soir, alors qu'Athena regardait une fois de plus la mer, une autre fille vint lui parler:

" Tu te souviens de moi ? tu étais Aurora autrefois...je suis Mélia... "

Malgré le masque, Athena sentit que c'était bien elle...Elle sourit sous le sien et dit:

" Oui, c'est moi, cette fois sous mon véritable prénom...

-Tu t'appelles vraiment Athena ?

-Oui, c'est la déesse qui a permis qu'on me donne son nom, sur proposition de mon oncle vu que ma mère était morte...et toi, où en es-tu ?

-Je serai bientôt chevalier...mon épreuve finale aura lieu dans quelques mois...et toi ?

-Je dois continuer mon entraînement...mais je ne sais pas ce que la déesse décidera pour moi ensuite...c'est elle qui régit mon destin... "

Mélia continua:

" Tu regardes souvent la mer...

-Oui...elle m'apaise...elle me fait penser au début du monde... "

Comment expliquer qu'en fait la mer était son héritage ?

_Cap Sounion..._

Sion, harassé de chaleur, s'assit par terre. Il avait toujours été plus bronzé que sa soeur jumelle, ayant vécu plus qu'elle en Grèce, mais, ces temps derniers, sa peau commençait franchement à prendre des teintes caramel. Il ne craignait pas les coups de soleil, juste les insolations, alors que sa soeur, elle, avait la peau un peu plus pâle, même si elle colorait aussi un peu du fait de son séjour en Grèce.

Sorrente l'interpella:

" Déjà fatigué ? "

Sion secoua la tête, et dit:

" Je sens quelque chose, une présence...tu ne la sens pas, toi ? "

Sorrente regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta et dit:

" Non, je ne sens rien...Qu'est-ce que tu sens exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas...quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui a une énergie presque semblable à la mienne, mais je serais bien incapable de te préciser quoi que ce soit...tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas hostile... "

Sion paraissait vraiment perplexe. Puis il dit tout à coup:

" Je ne la sens plus... C'est bizarre... "

Avec le temps, Sorrente avait appris à faire confiance à l'intuition de Sion, héritage maternel qui lui avait nombres de fois servi. Sion, par instinct, saisit son trident et ne le lâcha plus...Il avait bien sûr pensé à Nereus, qui l'avait enlevé une fois, et il voulait pouvoir se protéger cette fois...il en avait la puissance...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Athena, épuisée, se laissa tomber par terre. Elle en avait vraiment assez de cet entraînement ! Voilà trois semaines qu'elle y était, et elle comptait déjà plus de blessures qu'en onze ans de vie et une grande bataille. Sa vitesse ne suffisait pas, malgré les conseils que lui avait donné le Vieux Maître à Rozan, et les progrès qu'elle avait fait. Elle mesurait aussi l'insuffisance de ses connaissances en combat pur. Et son maître ne la ménageait pas non plus, elle était inflexible avec elle...

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être au Cap Sounion avec son frère jumeau ? A quoi cela servait-il d'être éveillée au Septième Sens et de ne pas pouvoir en disposer quand il le fallait ? Elle n'y arrivait plus, pourtant elle l'avait appris à Rozan.

Elle avait besoin de méditer, c'était ça...là elle trouverait le problème...Elle se mit donc en position de méditation, comme Shaka le lui avait appris, et médita pendant une heure. Finalement, elle pensa que c'était dû au fait que son éveil soit récent...

Par contre, et son maître s'en rendit vite compte, son intuition n'était pas diminuée, loin de là. Athena l'utilisait très souvent...Elle pouvait ainsi sentir quelqu'un l'approcher, et sentir même si ses intentions étaient hostiles.

En plus de tous ces enseignements pratiques, son maître lui enseigna le corps humain, ses faiblesses, et la façon d'exploiter celles de son adversaire. Elle dut suivre attentivement tout ce qu'elle lui disait, malgré la fatigue qui lui dictait parfois de fermer les yeux...Jamais sa mère ne l'avait poussée jusqu'à ses limites, le Vieux Maître l'avait en partie fait, et Aphélia de l'Octant achevait ce travail. Elle fut cependant horrifiée de voir les cicatrices qui couvraient le corps d'Athena. Celle-ci, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa participation à la guerre d'Hermès, expliqua qu'elle était tombée dans un ravin à Jamir...L'excuse était grosse mais son maître l'accepta.

Pourtant, Athena fit des progrès, ce que Mû constata quand, un mois plus tard, elle vint lui rendre visite. Elle trouva Athena plus etoffée, mais épuisée...se souvenant de son propre entraînement, elle n'insista pas, et la laissa continuer...

**A SUIVRE**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14: Quand Sion rencontre Triton..._

_Cap Sounion, le même jour..._

Sion descendit la sente qui menait à la plage à toute vitesse...Aujourd'hui, Sorrente l'avait libéré pour quelques heures, avec permission d'aller se baigner à la plage. Mais Thétis l'accompagnerait obligatoirement. Sion n'y pensait déjà plus, tout à sa joie d'aller se baigner. Il adorait nager, et le faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Derrière lui, Thétis descendait, chargée du parasol en toile et de toutes les affaires nécessaires. Elle n'avait pas voulu que Sion porte quoi que ce soit, mais lui avait insisté pour prendre ses affaires de plages personnelles.

Il enleva sa tunique, et dit à Thétis, qui installait le parasol:

" Pourquoi Sorrente n'est-il pas là ?

-Il devait accompagner notre maître dans un déplacement... "

Sorrente était le garde du corps de Julian Solo-Poseidon, en sa qualité de dernier général des mers survivant. Là, estimant sans doute que Sion avait besoin d'un peu de repos, il l'avait libéré pour la journée.

Sion courut vers la mer, et s'y jeta sans préambule. Il s'y sentait bien, rafraîchi et comme dans un berceau. Il est vrai que la mer l'était quelque peu. Cela lui rappelait aussi quelques sensations prénatales, où il flottait au milieu de liquide dans le ventre de sa mère. Il se laissa un peu flotter, puis plongea franchement. Il s'éloigna de la plage, puis revint vers les rochers, où il se mit pour se sécher un peu.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler:

" Pssst, Sion ! "

Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. A nouveau la voix l'appela...

C'est alors qu'il vit qui l'avait appelé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, environ vingt-cinq ans, aux traits doux, mais Sion vit derrière lui deux queues de poisson. Il avait à la main une conque marine...

Sion resta là, sur la défensive, et regretta d'avoir laissé son trident sur la plage. Quelle imbécillité ! Mais l' 'homme ' restait là, sans bouger, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Puis il parla:

" Bonjour Sion, cela fait longtemps que je souhaitais te connaître... "

Nulle aménité dans sa voix, juste de la gentillesse, ce qui laissa Sion perplexe. L'autre le vit sans doute, car il dit:

" Je ne te veux pas de mal...je suis Triton, ton demi-frère. "

Finalement ce nom-là disait quelque chose à Sion. Il l'avait lu quelque part...ah oui, Triton était le fils de Poseidon et d'Amphitrite, le seul fils légitime qu'il eût. Après tout, Sion, lui, n'était qu'un fils illégitime. Triton reprit:

" Je t'ai cherché longtemps, mais je n'ai su qu'il y a peu de temps ton existence... "

Sion regarda les yeux écarquillés ce frère qui lui venait de la mer. Celui-là avait pourtant plus de chances de règner sur les Sept Mers que lui, Sion, simple petit mortel. Et leur père avait désigné Sion. Y-avait-il quelque chose de plus qu'il ne savait pas ?

Triton reprit:

"En tout cas il n'y a pas de doutes, tu es bien mon demi-frère, je ressens ton aura…"

Triton parlait toujours d'un ton aimable et lénifiant, qui surprenait quelque peu Sion. Cet homme était pourtant presque l'égal d'un dieu, parce que sa mère était l'équivalent d'une déesse. C'était sa grande différence avec Sion, l'un avait une mère qui était une Néréide et l'autre une mère qui pour être chevalier d'or n'en était pas moins une mortelle.

Triton continua:

"Puisque notre père t'a donné son trident, je n'irai pas contre sa volonté…

-Mais…ça devrait être vous l'héritier, moi je suis mortel…

-Je ne le peux pas, Sion, j'y ai renonçé il y a bien longtemps déjà…mais tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider…"

Sion fit un geste vague avec sa main, et dit:

"En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, nous avons le même père après tout…Mais j'oubliais, je ne vois pas ici ta sœur jumelle, Athena…Où est-elle ?

-Elle s'entraîne au Sanctuaire d'Athena…Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Eh bien voilà, depuis des siècles je suis victime d'un sort…autrefois j'étais comme toi, j'avais des jambes et je pouvais aussi à volonté me transformer comme tu me vois maintenant afin de parcourir les mers. Mais j'ai été victime d'un sortilège, et je suis ainsi prisonnier des mers depuis de nombreux siècles. Il faut que tu trouves ce qui m'est arrivé, toi tu peux te déplacer à volonté…

-Sur Terre oui, mais pas dans les mers, je n'ai que des jambes et ne peux pas nager très longtemps sous l'eau parce que mes poumons ne me le permettent pas…

-Thétis, que je vois là, t'aidera…ainsi que le général Sorrente…

-Pour l'instant il ne le peut pas, il accompagne le…euh…réceptacle de notre père…

-Julian Solo, je sais…je t'en prie, Sion…

-Triton, je ne suis qu'un enfant de onze ans, ne l'oublie pas…mes pouvoirs sont encore en plein éveil, je n'en maîtrise encore pas certains, je suis potentiellement dangereux ! alors comment puis-je t'aider ?

-Il faut que tu ailles voir mes ancêtres Phorcys et Céto, qui vivent dans un palais sous-marin au large de de la Sicile. Eux te diront ce qu'il faut faire, moi le sort m'empêche de m'approcher d'eux sous peine de mourir, comme de mes propres parents, mais ils n'ont pas pensé à toi, heureusement…En fait ce sont mes arrières grands-parents, mais eux sont immortels, comme moi…Ne t'inquiète pas, les dieux maintenant sont au courant de ton existence et de celle de ta sœur jumelle…"

Finalement Sion trouva Triton gentil, et décida de l'aider. Mais il lui fallait tout d'abord en parler à Thétis et à Sorrente. Justement, Thétis avait vu Triton, et s'approchait. Elle s'inclina en signe de respect.

"Votre majesté, cela fait si longtemps…

-Je sais Thétis, je suis content de te revoir…"

Et Sion expliqua à Thétis ce que Triton attendait de lui…Thétis objecta:

"Sion, il y a un an encore tu étais dans le coma, te sens-tu assez fort ?

-Je sais que je ne maîtrise pas certains de mes pouvoirs, mais j'en maîtrise un certain nombre…et je ne puis pas laisser mon frère ainsi…

-Comme tu voudras…Mais je te demande seulement d'en parler au général Sorrente avant…

-Je comptais le faire de toute façon…vous deux m'accompagnerez…

-Et nous en parlerons à ta mère aussi…"

C'était logique, Mû était la responsable légale de Sion avant sa majorité. Sion décida:

"Je vais aller la voir au Sanctuaire…et en même temps j'irai voir Athena, même si je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas vraiment m'aider…et aussi je dois informer la déesse de cet état de choses…Même si je suppose qu'elle doit être au courant…"

Sion était un enfant, mais réfléchissait déjà comme un adulte…

_Asgard, palais de Hilda de Polaris_

Camus et son cousin Hagen, assis près de la grande cheminée du salon, jouaient aux échecs. Hagen, malgré son plus jeune âge, était déjà un bon joueur…

Depuis une semaine, Camus était là, venu en visite chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais son maître l'avait accompagné, son entraînement ne devant pas s'interrompre.

Petit Camus n'était pas dépaysé, Asgard ressemblait beaucoup à son pays natal. De la neige et de la glace partout. Finalement il était content d'être ici, en compagnie de son cousin Hagen, de sa tante Freya et de son oncle Alexer. Il y avait aussi son autre tante, qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, Hilda de Polaris, la maîtresse de ces lieux…Elle l'impressionnait beaucoup, il émanait d'elle beaucoup d'autorité mais aussi une grande bonté.

Dans un coin de la pièce, était assis Camus du Verseau, en train de lire un livre. Ces années enfermées avec les autres chevaliers d'or 'défunts' lui avaient donné le goût de la lecture, après tout il n'y avait pas grand'chose à faire là-bas, à part jouer aux échecs avec Milo et les autres. Milo était le seul qu'il n'avait pas réussi à battre, même Saga, très logique maintenant que sa mauvaise partie avait disparu, avait fini par se faire battre aussi.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son élève…

Soudain, un serviteur entra et alla directement vers la porte du bureau d'Hilda. Hilda en ressortit, passa devant les enfants et sortit du salon. Hagen leva le nez de l'échiquier, tourna la tête et dit:

"Je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer… il ne se passe jamais rien ici…"

En fait, Freya venait de s'évanouir pour la troisième fois de la journée, et le médecin venait d'arriver. Hilda avait donc couru au chevet de sa sœur, inquiète de son état de santé. Personne n'avait encore rien dit au petit Hagen pour ne pas l'inquiéter tant qu'on ne saurait rien de plus…Alexer était au chevet de son épouse.

Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi, puis Alexer entra rapidement dans la pièce, tout sourire. Il vint vers son fils et lui dit:

"Viens avec moi, Hagen, nous allons voir ta maman…tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, Camus…"

Il demanda la permission à Camus du Verseau, qui la lui accorda. Les deux enfants suivirent alors Alexer, qui les emmena jusqu'à une pièce que Hagen reconnut comme la chambre de ses parents. Il poussa la porte, et Hagen vit sa mère, couchée dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Elle paraissait pâle. Voyant son fils, elle sourit et l'invita de la main à s'approcher. Hagen courut vers sa mère et dit:

"Maman, tu es malade ? Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ?"

Freya sourit, et invita Camus à s'approcher aussi. Elle appréciait beaucoup son neveu, et lui le lui rendait bien. Alexer s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

Alors Freya parla, et dit à son fils:

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, Hagen…Tu vas être grand frère !"

Camus, comprenant, sourit lui aussi…Hagen dit:

"Où est-ce qu'il est ?"

Hagen n'avait que sept ans, alors il se posait forcément des questions. Freya dit, échangeant un regard avec son époux:

"Il est dans mon ventre pour l'instant, mais tu pourras le voir dans quelques mois…"

Hagen resta perplexe et dit:

"Mais je ne le vois pas…

-C'est parce qu'il est minuscule pour l'instant, mais bientôt tu t'apercevras qu'il est là…"

Camus embrassa sa tante, et la félicita. Cela lui ferait un cousin ou une cousine de plus. Alexer dit alors:

"Il faut la laisser se reposer, vous reviendrez plus tard…"

Les deux enfants sortirent de la pièce. Hagen demanda:

"C'était comme ça aussi pour toi quand tu as eu ton frère ?

-Oui…maman était énorme, et elle m'a dit que le petit frère était là, dans son ventre…et un jour je l'ai vraiment vu, papa m'a emmené dans la chambre de maman…Isaak était là, dans son berceau, tout petit et tout rouge…il est mieux maintenant !"

Hagen dit alors:

"Eh bien, il va être bien petit le petit frère…on le voit même pas, maman n'a pas changé !

- Pour l'instant pas, mais tu verras que ta maman va grossir…"

Camus avait l'expérience d'être grand frère déjà, et Hagen était curieux de savoir comment naissaient les enfants. Mais Camus n'en savait pas plus, il n'avait que quatre ans quand son frère était né…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Athena, à moitié affalée par terre et le dos appuyé contre un mur, attendait que son maître revienne. Saori était assise à côté d'elle, et Aphélia de l'Octant et Shaina parlaient encore. Athena demanda:

"Tu as des nouvelles de Shaka?

-Non, il est encore dans son monastère en Inde je crois…et toi ?

-Non…je n'en ai pas non plus de Doko…

-Oh, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles…

-Et Camus ?

-Il est à Asgard en 'vacances' pour quelques mois…

-Ben ça ne doit pas beaucoup le changer..le climat est sensiblement le même là-bas…

-Et tu as des nouvelles de Sion ?

-Il m'a prévenue hier qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui, une affaire assez grave m'a-t-il dit…il doit voir la déesse et je dois aller avec lui…plus…enfin tu vois qui…"

Saori comprit qu'il s'agissait de Mû…

Aphélia de l'Octant appela Athena:

"Tu es appelée par la déesse elle-même, maître Shaina elle-même va te conduire, et elle te ramènera…"

Athena connaissait Shaina depuis longtemps, bien que celle-ci ignorât ses liens avec Mû. Shaina fit signe à Athena de la suivre, et toutes deux se mirent en route. Elles gravirent les marches menant à la salle d'Athena, et croisèrent Sion et Sorrente qui arrivaient également. Tout cela se passait trois jours après la rencontre de Sion avec Triton, Sorrente était revenu entretemps et Sion l'avait mis au courant.

Shaina se montra surprise de croiser Sorrente ici, mais celui-ci lui dit qu'on lui avait donné comme mission d'escorter le jeune Sion. Shaina se posa des questions: que faisait un général de Poseidon dans le sanctuaire d'Athena ?

Athena embrassa son frère, heureuse de le revoir…

A la porte de la salle d'Athena, Shaina dit:

"Je vais attendre là…"

Juste après, Mû arriva…

La déesse, assise sur son trône, les attendait. Elle demanda à Sion:

"Bonjour Sion…Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?"

Sion se redressa, et dit:

"Il y a trois jours, Sorrente m'avait laissé quelques heures de liberté, alors je suis allé me baigner. Alors que je me reposais, assis sur des rochers, j'ai fait la rencontre de quelqu'un qui s'est présenté comme mon demi-frère, Triton…"

La déesse Athena dit:

"Triton ? Oui, en effet, c'est ton demi-frère…

-Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il était victime d'un sort, que moi seul pourrais lever…

-C'est vrai, je me souviens de ça, il ne peut plus s'approcher de ses parents, ni sortir de la mer…c'est mon frère Arès qui lui avait jeté ce sort aux temps mythologiques…

-Il m'a dit que je devrais aller voir ses arrières grands-parents Phorcys et Céto, quelque part au large de la Sicile…

-Ce sont deux divinités marines très anciennes…Ce sont tes ancêtres aussi…

-Il m'a dit que je devrais me faire aider de ma sœur, de Sorrente et de Thétis…"

Athena réfléchit. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'un sort avait été jeté à Triton autrefois, mais pas la teneur…Sion continua:

"En fait, il m'a expliqué qu'autrefois il pouvait se transformer, sortir de la mer, mais là il ne le peut plus… il ne peut plus non plus s'approcher de sa famille sans mourir…c'est affreux…

-Arès n'a toujours causé que problèmes et destruction…c'est un de ces nombreux dieux qui ne pensent qu'à détruire autour d'eux…Là, il a détruit la vie et l'âme de Triton…

Après tout c'est normal qu'ils se soit adressé à toi, qui es son demi-frère, car Arès ignorait à l'époque que tu viendrais au monde.

-Que puis-je faire ? Ai-je assez de pouvoir ? Comme je le lui ai rappelé, je n'ai que onze ans, des jambes et des poumons, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas rester longtemps sous la mer...

-Tu as assez de pouvoir, là n'est pas la question, mais auras-tu assez de forces pour lever le sort ? Généralement Arès prend bien soin que ses sorts soient définitifs...tu as ma bénédiction, mais fais bien attention à toi... "

Mû intervint:

" Sorrente et Thétis t'accompagneront, où que tu ailles, et ne te quitteront pas...je veux bien que tu ailles jouer les héros, mais Arès est un dieu redoutable, ne l'oublie pas, et tu n'es qu'un demi-dieu mortel... "

Sion sourit à sa mère, du même sourire charmeur que son père:

" Maman, il ne m'arrivera rien...La lance d'Arès ne pourra rien contre le trident de mon père, qui a été aussi forgé par Hephaistos...

-Mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore sa puissance, ne l'oublie pas...surtout pas d'imprudences ! "

La 'petite' Athena intervint:

" Et moi, qu'ai-je à faire dans cette histoire ? Je n'ai pas de forces marines... "

Sion se tourna vers sa soeur jumelle et dit:

" Même si tu ne peux pas faire grand'chose, je voulais que tu sois au courant au moins... après tout il est ton demi-frère à toi aussi... "

Athena se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sion continua son plaidoyer:

" Déesse, je dois l'aider, je suis le seul à le pouvoir...je suis le seul descendant de la branche des empereurs des mers encore vivant...je dois le faire... "

Sion semblait accorder tellement d'importance à cela que la déesse décida de le laisser faire. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très mûr, très sûr de lui, aussi décida-t-elle de lui laisser sa chance. Thétis et Sorrente l'accompagneraient, et elle savait que Phorcys et Céto accueilleraient à bras ouverts le dernier rameau de la dynastie. Ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup parler d'eux, sauf par leurs nombreux rejetons tous aussi hideux les uns que les autres. Scylla, les Gorgones, Echidna la femme-serpent en faisaient partie. Malheureusement, Nereus était aussi leur frère, mais Athena savait que Phorcys et Céto n'étaient pas du tout comme lui, c'étaient des dieux assez bienveillants, ne demandant rien à personne et vivant tranquilles dans leur palais sous-marin au large de la Sicile. Dieux marins primordiaux, de la première génération de dieux, ils avaient laissé ensuite leur place à Poseidon quand Zeus, vainqueur des Titans, avait confié le monde à deux de ses frères, à Hadès les Enfers et à Poseidon la partie marine et fluviale.

Elle sourit alors et dit à Sion:

" Bien, Sion, je te laisse faire...C'est maintenant à ton père et à ses généraux d'assurer ta protection et de t'aider dans ton entreprise. "

Athena regarda son jumeau et haussa les épaules:

" Je ne puis pas t'être d'une grande aide, Sion...je suis désolée...mais je te donnerai mes pouvoirs si tu en as besoin... "

Et elle serra son médaillon dans sa main...

Sion sourit à sa soeur:

" Je sais... "

Ces deux-là avaient à peine besoin de mots pour se parler...Depuis leur enfance c'était ainsi.

Sion s'inclina:

" Je vous tiendrai au courant, par Athena... "

Puis, accompagné de Sorrente, il se retira. Mais la déesse retint Athena:

" Ca se passe bien ?

-Oui, très bien, merci... "

La déesse avait remarqué les meurtrissures supplémentaires sur les bras d'Athena, mais elle ne dit rien. La petite avait besoin encore d'apprendre, c'était nécessaire.

A la sortie, Mû attendait sa fille et lui dit:

" J'ai dit à Shaina que je te raccompagnerais... "

Athena sourit à sa mère, et lui dit:

" J'espère que Sion réussira...

-J'en suis sûre, ne t'inquiète pas...il s'en sortira...Votre père interviendra si ça tourne mal... "

Athena voulait le croire, et elle s'accrocha de toutes ces forces à cette affirmation...

Puis sa mère lui demanda:

" Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui...mais mon maître est très sévère...

-Comme tous les maîtres, j'ai connu ça moi aussi...Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès, continue, accroche-toi...

-Plutôt que rester là je préfèrerais aller aider Sion...

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais là nous ne pouvons rien faire...Toi aussi tu auras ton heure... "

Athena hocha juste la tête, et sa mère continua:

" Cette semaine, certains des chevaliers d'or qui en ont fait la demande viendront te rendre visite...C'est prévu, la déesse a confié une mission à ton maître pendant une journée afin de ne pas trop éveiller l'attention..."

Athena hocha juste la tête en signe d'acceptation, et sourit. Mû dit:

" La déesse ne le voulait pas, mais Aiolia lui a dit que tu allais devenir complètement folle si on t'ôtait totalement tes repères, alors elle a accédé à leur requête. Mais tu n'as pas l'air désorientée du tout...

-Pourtant, Sion me manque, tout le monde me manque, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix ...un ordre de la déesse ne se discute pas...même si je m'épuise à essayer de retenir mes coups en permanence quand je m'entraîne avec les autres filles... "

Mû comprenait bien cela, si Athena frappait avec toute sa puissance cela pouvait tuer son adversaire. C'était presque plus fatiguant de retenir ses pouvoirs et ses coups que de les utiliser. Mû dit alors à sa fille:

" C'est normal, j'aurais dû t'apprendre à le faire quand tu étais petite, ça fait toujours ça au début et ensuite tu vas t'habituer, ne t'inquiète pas... "

La porte du camp d'entraînement des filles était en vue, alors Mû s'en retourna. Athena retourna seule au camp, la mort dans l'âme...Son maître ne l'interrogea pas, mais, au vu de son air triste, quatre filles parmi les plus fortes et les plus roublardes s'amusèrent à la provoquer. C'en était trop pour Athena...Celle-ci se contenta de jeter un regard derrière elle, vit ses adversaires la narguer. A la vue de son aura celles-ci se reculèrent, mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour Athena. Celle-ci se contenta de lever un seul bras, et les filles volèrent en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Athena se retourna, et dit:

" Je croyais qu'une leçon vous avait suffi, on ne dirait pas, en voici une deuxième, et si ça ne suffit pas ce sera pire la prochaine fois... "

Puis elle rejoignit son maître. Celle-ci lui demanda:

" C'est une bonne chose que tu viens de faire, au moins elles se calmeront, tu n'es pas la seule qu'elles ennuient, certaines des plus jeunes aussi...mais on n'a jamais de preuve !

-Elles ont essayé de me voler une nuit, j'ai réagi instinctivement et je les ai jetées contre le mur, mais ça n'a pas suffi...

-Je crois qu'elles ne reviendront pas cette fois...Allez viens, à l'entraînement maintenant... "

Le maître sentait qu'Athena avait en elle une part d'ombre, mais elle ne pouvait pas la cerner. Cette petite cachait bien son jeu, elle sentait aussi qu'elle ne dévoilait jamais sa véritable puissance...

_Cap Sounion, maison de Sion..._

Thétis et Sorrente étaient assis dans le salon de la petite maison que Julian Solo avait fait construire pour son fils. Thétis demanda:

" Sion dort ?

-Oui...du moins je crois...Je crois que cette affaire le turlupine cependant...

-Il y a de quoi, c'est perturbant pour un adolescent de cet âge...Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ?

-Ce petit a une volonté de fer, il va essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, crois-moi...

-Mais cette fois c'est très grave, ça concerne quelque chose de divin...

-Notre rôle est de lui obéir et de le seconder, c'est ce que nous ferons... "

Thétis s'inclina sous l'autorité de Sorrente, son supérieur hiérarchique. Demain, ils partiraient pour la Sicile, eux savaient où se trouvait le palais de Phorcys et Céto, ils y amèneraient Sion. Thétis entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sion...Sion avait l'air de dormir, à moitié hors des draps, et sa main droite dépassant du lit tenait son trident. D'habitude il se contentait de le poser à côté de son lit, ça suffisait à le sécuriser, mais le fait qu'il le tienne indiquait clairement qu'il avait peur...

Il y avait de quoi cette fois...refermant doucement la porte, Thétis se retourna et dit à Sorrente:

" Le petit a peur... "

Sorrente hocha la tête...Thétis aimait beaucoup Sion, et s'inquiétait pour lui comme une seconde mère...Il sourit et dit:

" Tout ira bien... "

Il voulait aussi s'en convaincre: lever un sort lancé par Arès ne serait pas facile, loin de là...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Malgré l'heure tardive, Athena ne dormait pas...Autour d'elle, les autres filles sommeillaient, certaines bougeaient et parlaient dans leur sommeil...

Athena se sentit le besoin d'aller prendre l'air...elle dormirait mieux après. Rapidement, elle se faufila hors du dortoir des filles, et sortit dans la cour d'entraînement. Savoir Sion avec une mission si difficile la souciait vraiment, cette fois il risquait d'y laisser la vie...

Se sentant etouffer, elle sortit du camp en se téléportant et commença à marcher au hasard dans la lande. Des odeurs de thym et d'herbes diverses se mélangeaient au vent léger qui soufflait. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, sauf celles de veilleurs...

Elle marcha un long moment, essayant de se calmer et humant à pleins poumons l'air de la nuit. Soudain, elle sentit une cosmoénergie qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien arriver, et se retourna. Aioros du Sagittaire sortit au détour d'un fourré, et sourit légèrement en la voyant:

" Je te croyais au camp d'entraînement, Athena...car c'est bien ton nom ? "

Athena ne connaissait qu'à peine ce chevalier, bien qu'elle sût qu'il s'agissait là du sauveur de la déesse. Elle lui répondit:

" Oui, c'est bien mon nom...et j'avais besoin de sortir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... "

L'air soucieux de l'adolescente sauta aux yeux d'Aioros, qui dit, toujours prêt à venir en aide :

" Tu veux en parler ? "

Athena dit:

" Alors promettez-moi que vous ne serez pas surpris...

-Tu es la fille de Poseidon, alors rien ne le peut vraiment... "

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et dit:

" Alors, quel est ton problème ?

-Mon frère jumeau va risquer sa vie pour sauver Triton d'un sort...et moi je suis là, inutile, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider...Il a hérité de presque toute la puissance marine de notre père à lui tout seul, moi j'en ai très peu... "

Aioros comprenait le difficile dilemme de cette fille hors du commun...Dépositaire d'un pouvoir particulier, le rôle de Sion était tout tracé, alors qu'elle, bien que l'aînée, ne savait pas vraiment quel serait son destin...

Aioros dit alors:

" Nous sommes tous sur Terre pour une mission précise, Athena, toi aussi...Moi j'ai eu une seconde chance, ma mission n'est pas encore terminée...la tienne ne fait que commencer...

-Je sais, ma mère me l'a déjà dit...

-Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis sûr que ton frère vaincra, parce qu'il se bat pour quelque chose de juste... "

Aioros ne savait pas tellement quoi dire à cette adolescente qui était d'un niveau supérieur à lui à cause de son sang divin, et qui, manifestement, était en pleine crise. Il était mort très jeune, mais il disposait d'un discernement très aiguisé, au point que Sion du Bélier l'avait choisi comme héritier. Et cette petite avait besoin d'aide...

Il continua:

" Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai un plus jeune, comme toi, et dans votre cas c'est plus particulier, vous êtes jumeaux...

-Pour ça pas du tout, cependant... "

Aioros se leva, et dit:

" Je crois savoir que ton frère dispose du trident de Poseidon...tout le monde sait ce qu'il symbolise, y compris ici, au Sanctuaire...même les dieux...alors ne t'inquiète plus, va dormir maintenant... "

Et il posa sa main sur le front d'Athena...Celle-ci se sentit remplie de confiance, cette confiance qui lui manquait tellement ! Elle se leva et dit:

" Merci de m'avoir écoutée... "

Puis elle courut en direction du camp pour retourner se coucher. Aioros, debout, la regarda partir et sourit: cette gamine avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais, dès qu'elle aurait la mesure de sa pleine puissance, elle serait absolument un des personnages du Sanctuaire avec qui compter. Cette demi-déesse sortirait de son cocon bientôt...

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, Sion sortit de son lit. A moitié réveillé, il poussa la porte de sa chambre, traversa le salon comme un somnanbule sans faire attention à Sorrente qui se trouvait là, et sortit devant la maison.

Une belle journée se levait, les rayons du soleil inondaient le cap et faisaient scintiller la mer, très calme à cette heure...il faut dire que Sion l'était aussi, en plus de mal réveillé, il avait toujours eu plus de mal que sa soeur à se lever.

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla profondément pour essayer de se réveiller. Dans une heure, ils partiraient pour la Sicile, et ensuite...eh bien advienne que pourrait. Il bailla une seconde fois à se décrocher la mâchoire et rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sorrente était déjà assis devant la table, habillé, presque déjà prêt à partir...Voyant que l'oeil de Sion était plus clair, il le salua et dit:

" Viens, ton petit déjeuner est prêt... "

Sion se retourna, et vit Thétis, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle posa sur un plateau un bol de lait chaud, quelques tartines au beurre et au miel, qui venait de l'Hymette, un mont bordant Athènes, ainsi qu'un verre d'un breuvage de plante que Mû confectionnait elle-même et qui aidait la croissance de Sion...Athena devait elle aussi en boire un verre tous les matins, puis elle l'apporta sur la table et s'assit elle-même après s'être assurée que Sion avait tout ce qui lui fallait.

Sion déjeuna sans rien dire, mais, à la fin, demanda:

" Dois-je revêtir quelque chose de particulier pour y aller ?

-Si tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas mouillé, je créerai une bulle autour de toi qui te permettra de respirer sous la mer... "

Cela abattait le seul problème posé par la physiologie humaine de Sion. Sion dit:

" Mais dois-je emporter le trident avec moi ?

-Bien sûr... "

Sion disparut alors dans sa chambre, et en ressortit vêtu de sa plus belle tunique, en moire verte, son écharpe au trident d'or en sautoir. Un pantalon court de tissu noir couvrait ses jambes, et il avait une paire de sandales. Il avait discipliné sa chevelure bleue, et tenait en main son trident. Thétis se retourna, et fut frappée par la ressemblance avec son père...Sion sourit, et Sorrente reconnut le sourire charmeur de son père...Puis il leva juste un doigt, il y eut une lumière, et il se retrouva vêtu de son armure. Thétis fit la même chose. Sion n'avait jamais vu son armure, et eut un petit sourire en coin. Puis il dit:

" Allons-y "

Le tout dit de sa voix la plus autoritaire, un peu ridicule vu qu'il commençait à muer, chose normale à treize ans, moins à onze...mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

L'enfant ouvrit la marche, et les deux marinas le suivirent, comme c'était leur rôle. Arrivés au bord de la mer, Sorrente s'approcha de Sion, et dit:

" Téléportons-nous en Sicile... "

Cela n'était pas vraiment pas un problème pour Sion, la Sicile ne se trouvant pas trop loin de la Grèce et se trouvant surtout sur le même continent. En un battement de cil, tous trois se trouvèrent sur la côte sicilienne, près de l'ancienne Herakleia. Sorrente dit:

" Bien, maintenant je vais t'entourer de la bulle...ferme les yeux... "

Sion obéit, et Sorrente fit autour de lui un cercle avec sa flûte. Une bulle apparut autour de lui...Sion rouvrit les yeux, assura sa prise sur son trident et dit:

" Allons-y maintenant... "

Encadré de ses deux marinas, il sauta à l'eau...Au départ, il ne vit que de l'eau, et le foisonnement de la vie sous-marine. C'était magnifique, qui pouvait encore penser aux agitations de la Terre en voyant ce spectacle grandiose. Ils descendirent plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la mer. Sorrente indiqua un groupe de rochers, une ouverture s'y fit, et ils descendirent encore, mais au sec. Sion ne mesura pas le temps passé, mais, quand il finit par déboucher dans un endroit éclairé et regardant au dessus de lui, il vit la mer formant plafond au dessus de lui. Manifestement, il était arrivé...

Il ôta seul sa bulle, et se redressa en demandant:

" Nous y sommes ?

-Oui... "

Une escouade de soldats marinas arriva alors, et leur chef demanda:

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

Voyant Sorrente, il s'inclina:

" Veuillez nous pardonner, nous ne savions pas que certains des généraux de Poseidon avaient survécu...

-Je suis le seul, en fait...j'escorte ici sa majesté Sion, le fils de Poseidon, qui vient rendre visite à leurs majestés Phorcys et Céto... "

Le chef des marinas regarda Sion, reconnut manifestement le trident, s'inclina et dit:

" Nous vous emmenons, votre majesté... "

Sion, quelque peu ébahi parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelé 'votre majesté', se redressa et suivit les marinas. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment rond à colonnes de style grec (tholos), qui donnait sur un autre bâtiment. Tous les murs étaient incrustés de nacre, de coquillages et de pierres précieuses.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finirent par arriver dans une salle claire, dont les murs étaient entièrement garnis de nacre. En face d'eux, assis dans des trônes de nacre incrustés d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses, étaient assis deux personnes d'un certain âge, habillés de blanc...tous deux avaient un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Une grande sérénité et une grande autorité se dégageaient de l'homme, qui était Phorcys. Quant à Céto, ses doux traits et ses yeux bleu océan exhalaient la bienveillance. Elle avait des cheveux châtains magnifiques, noués à la grecque et retenus par un diadème d'or. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, un péplos, comme le reconnut Sion. Phorcys, lui, avait un chiton long drapé autour de lui et une tunique blanche. Les soldats marinas, Sorrente et Thétis s'inclinèrent, mais Sion, surpris, resta debout. Phorcys parla le premier:

" Je me demandais si tu viendrais un jour, toi le dernier rameau de la maison des empereurs des Sept Mers...Sion, c'est bien cela ton nom ?

-Oui...enchanté de vous connaître... "

Et il s'inclina doucement. Phorcys continua:

" Je savais que tu existais, mais je ne sais pas tout de toi...les nouvelles vont lentement ici...vois, tu as déjà douze ou treize ans...

-Euh...onze seulement...

-Comme je te le disais, nous sommes un peu oubliés ici, ce sont les dieux de la génération suivante qui régentent tout maintenant, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je me repose, j'ai assez fait autrefois...en tout cas tu ressembles à ton père...et en plus tu possèdes son trident... "

Sion sourit doucement...Céto reprit:

" Nous savions qu'un enfant de Poseidon était né, qui avait hérité d'une partie de son pouvoir, mais nous ne pouvions te localiser...

-Je suis né au Sanctuaire d'Athena...

-Voilà la raison alors...mais qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ?

-Ma mère...enfin notre mère est un chevalier sacré d'Athena...

-Pourquoi dis-tu nous ?

-Parce que je ne suis que le second, j'ai une soeur jumelle qui est mon aînée de quelques minutes, elle s'appelle Athena et, elle, elle n'a quasiment aucun pouvoir marin... "

Phorcys sourit, et se leva:

" Bien, passons à côté, nous allons boire une tasse de thé, après tout tu es un lointain descendant...tes gardes peuvent venir, bien sûr... "

Sion les suivit dans une large pièce où se trouvait une grande table...sur un signe de Céto, quelques servantes sortirent pour aller chercher le thé. Phorcys désigna un siège à sa droite et dit à Sion:

" Quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

-Il y a quelques jours, alors que je me baignais, Triton m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il était victime d'un sort, qu'Arès lui avait jeté, et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lever...puis il m'a dit de m'adresser à vous, en me faisant aider par Sorrente et Thétis, qui ordinairement m'entraînent et me gardent. Voilà toute l'histoire... "

Phorcys et Céto se regardèrent, et Phorcys dit:

" Ce pauvre Triton...c'est normal qu'il se soit adressé à toi, tu es son demi-frère...et en effet, étant plus vieux qu'Arès, je sais ce qu'il faut faire...mais tu devras avoir beaucoup de courage, petit... "

Sion se redressa, et dit:

" J'ai déjà combattu Hermès, j'ai défendu la déesse Athena au péril de ma vie, je ne manque pas de courage...

-Je m'en doute, je sens tes pouvoirs... "

Sion but une gorgée de son thé, et Phorcys lui dit:

" Tu devras combattre un monstre marin qui garde un coquillage...quand tu l'auras, tu le rempliras d'eau et tu en feras boire à Triton...Arès avait pris ses précautions, le sort réduit presque à néant les pouvoirs de Triton, en sorte qu'il ne peut pas tuer lui-même ce monstre...N'oublie pas, c'est un monstre marin, ton trident ne marchera peut-être pas... "

Sion prit bonne note du conseil de Phorcys. Son esprit aux aguets enregistrait tout...

Il reste encore un peu auprès de Phorcys et Céto, puis prit congé, s'étant fait apprécier des deux divinités. Céto dit à son mari une fois qu'il fût parti:

" Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ?

-Je pense...ce petit a une grande volonté, je le sens, et il a en lui un pouvoir plus grand qu'il ne veut bien se l'imaginer...si cela peut lui servir de tremplin... "

Et le dieu sourit...

Sion retourna au cap Sounion, toujours escorté de Thétis et Sorrente. Il ne dit pas un seul mot de tout le voyage de retour, aussi court fût-il. Puis il se retourna et dit à Sorrente:

" Comment vais-je faire pour trouver cet endroit ? "

Sorrente s'assit, posa sa flûte sur son genou et dit:

" Thétis connaît les parchemins qui cartographient le fond de la mer et les lieux sacrés, elle te guidera... "

Sion joua avec son écharpe, et dit:

" Même si c'est difficile, je dois le faire, une vie en dépend... "

Elevé parmi les chevaliers d'or, Sion avait un sens des responsabilités très dévellopé. Et une volonté de fer...Sorrente savait tout cela, et espérait que tout se passerait bien...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Athena bondit en arrière, évita le coup que son maître lui destinait et retomba sur ses jambes. Son maître lui dit:

" J'ai enfin compris...tu retiens tes coups ! Ne les retiens plus ! "

Athena secoua la tête, et refusa...Son maître insista:

" Allons ! "

Athena n'avait plus le choix. Consciente du danger, elle détruit le rocher derrière elle. Son maître, ébahie, dit alors:

" Je pensais que tu étais forte mais pas à ce point-là...qui es-tu vraiment, Athena ? "

Athena eut une sueur froide, mais ne répondit rien...elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Shaina, qui dit:

" Aphélia, voici votre mission... "

Athena respira, et, une fois son maître partie, vit arriver Kanon, Saga, Aiolia, Milo et certains autres qui les suivaient. Saori les accompagnait, car elle était dans l'autre camp, réservé aux classes d'âge plus jeunes. Athena sourit, et Aiolia demanda:

" Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ? Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ?

-Si...mais j'ai eu quelques démélés avec mon maître...elle m'a demandé de ne pas retenir mes coups ! "

Et elle désigna la falaise, puis expliqua ce qui lui arrivait. Milo intervint:

" Allons, allons, ne t'inquiète pas...viens avec nous, cela te reposera... "

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis finirent par s'asseoir. Saga déposa son sac et dit:

" Tiens, j'ai amené quelques raffraîchissements...bois, ça te fera du bien... "

Athena accepta avec reconnaissance un verre de jus d'orange bien frais. Elle s'était habituée au soleil de Grèce, mais elle mourait de soif.

Puis tous devisèrent gaiement...

Un peu plus tard, une autre surprise: Sion. Il expliqua ce qu'il savait, et Athena l'écouta, sans chercher à le dissuader, car elle savait et croyait, qu'il s'en sortirait.

Mû, elle, arriva un peu plus tard. Elle embrassa ses enfants sur le front, légèrement gênée à la vue des autres chevaliers d'or. Elle n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public, cela lui rappelait trop sa différence par rapport à eux...mais elle était femme, elle était mère, et cet état de choses durerait toute sa vie.

Ses enfants étaient presque des adultes, même si ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre. Déjà la morphologie de Sion était adulte, celle d'Athena presque aussi...Même si elle ne se voyait pas sous sa tunique, elle avait déjà de la poitrine, et ses formes étaient plus féminines. Les chevaliers d'or plaisantèrent un peu sur ce sujet, mais Sion dit:

" Je me passerais bien de grandir si vite... "

Athena pensait de même, et elle était plus embarassée que son frère...

Une grande mission attendait Sion, Mû le savait. Quant à Athena, elle continuait à mûrir et à progresser, finalement la déesse avait eu une bonne initiative...

Mais, sur le chemin de l'âge adulte, beaucoup d'écueils attendaient les jumeaux...

**A SUIVRE**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15: Un nouveau général…_

"Dort-il enfin ?"

Sorrente s'inquiètait pour son jeune élève, Sion avait du mal à s'endormir depuis qu'il savait ce qui arrivait à son demi-frère. Il était très soucieux, et Sorrente et Thétis le comprenaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Sorrente décida d'entrer dans sa chambre pour parler un peu avec lui. Mais il trouva son élève enfin endormi, le trident à côté de lui dans le lit. Sorrente eut peur qu'il ne se blesse avec, et voulut le lui enlever, mais Sion s'y cramponnait tellement qu'il ne le put. Il se contenta alors de le couvrir, et ressortit…

Thétis dit:

"Il dort ?

-Oui, avec son trident dans le lit…

-Alors c'est pire que ce que nous pensions…il a vraiment peur…que faire ?

-Laissons-le pour l'instant…il parlera quand il en aura envie…"

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un petit vent entra par la fenêtre ouverte de Sion, et fit bouger ses cheveux. Il s'éveilla, regarde autour de lui d'un air ahuri, et allait refermer les yeux quand quelque chose au fond de lui, cette petite voix qui était son intuition, lui commanda de ne pas se rendormir tout de suite. Il se leva, le trident à la main, et demanda:

"Qui est là ?"

Mais rien ne lui répondit pour l'instant. Il regarda alors par sa fenêtre, et vit quelque chose qui brillait, là, au bout du cap. Sion enfila sa tunique d'entraînement posée près de son lit, et, nouant sa ceinture, sortit pour aller voir de quoi il s'agit. Il ne se sépara pas de son trident…

Ce qui brillait tant, c'était une armure verte, mais qu'il sentit nettement être de nature marine. Une jeune fille était agenouillée là, son cosmos irradiant d'elle, manifestement elle l'attendait. Sion se redressa, tâchant de faire preuve d'autorité, et demanda:

"Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis une de vos plus fidèles servantes, maître Sion…pardonnez-moi de troubler ainsi votre précieux sommeil, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire et à vous donner ne souffre aucun retard…"

Tiens, elle connaissait son nom…Il dit:

"Qui êtes-vous ? je croyais que les Marinas avaient été décimés…

-Pas tous, Majesté (encore !)…moi, j'ai survécu à la bataille, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je veux dire de moindre importance…Je suis la gardienne du sceau sacré de Poseidon…

-Le sceau sacré ?

-Oui, il vous revient de droit et vous aidera dans votre quête pour sauver Sa Majesté Triton…"

Oh, cette débauche de 'maître' et 'Majesté'…Sion avait du mal à s'y habituer. Surtout quand il pensait que 'Sa Majesté', c'était lui…et sa sœur, bien sûr.

Elle resta agenouillée, et dit:

"Je suis Illia de Charybde…mon frère jumeau, Io de Scylla, était le général gardien du Pilier du Pacifique Sud autrefois…"

Charybde…Scylla…Il aurait pu faire le rapprochement tout seul. Et encore des jumeaux, décidément…

Sion la regarda de plus près. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que son frère jumeau, mais des yeux bleus magnifiques, bleus comme la mer profonde. Elle lui tendit un coffret:

"Ceci est le sceau sacré, Majesté…"

Sion prit le coffret et l'ouvrit. Dedans, au milieu d'un écrin de velours, reposait un lourd sceau d'argent frappé du trident. Sion referma le coffret et dit:

"Je te remercie d'être venue me le remettre…

-Tous les Marinas et moi sommes avec vous et nous espérons votre victoire…"

Soudain, Thétis et Sorrente sortirent. Illia les salua avec déférence. Thétis lui dit:

"Ca fait bien longtemps…

-Oui, maître…"

Thétis dit à Sion:

"Je l'ai entraînée moi-même autrefois…"

Sion dit à Sorrente:

"Elle est venue me remettre le sceau sacré de Poseidon…"

Sorrente fut surpris, car il avait toujours cru que l'existence de ce sceau était une légende. Mais l'objet dans le coffret démentait cette rumeur…

Illia sourit et dit :

" Je dois m'en retourner maintenant, Majesté…tous mes vœux sont avec vous ! "

Et, d'un geste preste, elle plongea dans la mer….

Sion resta là, un peu ahuri, et regarda Thétis :

" Sais-tu qui elle est ?

-Oui…comme elle te l'a dit, elle est la sœur jumelle du général Io de Scylla…comme c'est la coutume quand il y a des faux jumeaux, on entraîne les deux et c'est le garçon qui devient général, car il n'est pas d'usage que les filles soient des généraux…bien que cela se soit déjà vu…

A la mort du titulaire, c'est donc l'autre qui devient général à sa place…

-Veux-tu dire que… ?

-Oui…par la mort de son frère pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin, Illia de Charybde est donc devenue de plein droit l'un de tes généraux…

-Le sait-elle ? Elle n'en a pas paru consciente…

-Je ne sais pas ; je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui apprendre ça… "

Sorrente acheva :

" Au titre de général du Pacifique Sud, elle est donc comme moi affectée à ta protection…Thétis, il va falloir que tu la retrouves… "

-Bien sûr…je dois lui parler de toute façon… "

Sion se redressa :

" Retrouve-la, et surtout informe-la bien que je ne lui veux aucun mal… "

Sorrente termina :

" Thétis, vas-y, Sion, retourne te coucher immédiatement…tu as besoin de repos… "

Sion ne parvint pas à se rendormir tout de suite. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, en fixant le coffret remis par Illia de Charybde. Qui lui avait donné l'ordre ? son père ? Peut-être…

D'après ce qu'il en savait, les dieux étaient omniscients, et il était fort possible qu'il ait appris ses projets. Mais alors Arès aussi…cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos…comment pourrait-il affronter un dieu de plein exercice seul ? Malgré son sang divin, Sion était très conscient de ses limites.

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, et ne se réveilla qu'au lever du jour. Le petit déjeuner, pris en compagnie d'un Sorrente taciturne, fut vite expédié…Puis Sion se retrouva sur le plateau désolé du Cap, devant la maison, mais ni lui ni Sorrente n'avaient encore prononcé un seul mot de la journée…

Thétis n'avait pas encore reparu, et ne reparut pas avant le soir, en compagnie d'Illia. Celle-ci, visiblement encore ébahie, portait l'écaille de son frère jumeau, et s'inclina devant Sion :

" Majesté, je ferai mon possible pour vous protéger…

-Je sais, Illia…

-Puis-je solliciter de garder mon titre ? Scylla me rappelle trop mon frère, et c'est la seule chose qui me différencie vraiment de lui…

-Accordé… "

Sion sourit à Illia, et celle-ci leva la tête vers lui…Sion dit :

" Relève-toi, général du Pacifique Sud…Sorrente, Thétis, allouez-lui une chambre, puis elle dînera avec nous…. "

Sion avait donné ses ordres. Thétis emmena Illia dans une chambre encore inoccupée, et Sorrente resta avec Sion. Sion sourit :

" Je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance…

-Il est vrai que tu as un sens très aiguisé de ce genre de choses… "

Et Sorrente sourit à son élève…

**Importantes révélations, ou la mission de Shaina…** Le Sanctuaire… 

Athena, assise par terre, attendait son maître…Celle-ci venait de la réveiller, il était cinq heures du matin, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Athena, très vite prête, en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en bas. La mer était d'un noir d'encre, malgré les quelques lumières de bateaux qui se dirigeaient vers le Pirée en passant par le Cap Sounion. Elle chercha du regard le Cap, point de lumière là-bas encore, ce paresseux de Sion devait encore dormir ! Elle rit à cette idée…Pourtant, par le lien qu'elle avait avec lui, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, mais ne pouvait dire précisément quoi. Mais, par dessus tout cela, elle sentait confusément la peur de Sion. Sion avait peur, peur du combat qu'il devrait livrer contre le monstre marin pour sauver Triton. Elle donnerait le peu de force marine qu'elle avait pour qu'il triomphe, même si elle devait pour cela partiellement se drainer.

Aphelia de l'Octant, son maître, l'appela alors :

" Déjà prête ? Bon, suis-moi, nous sortons du Sanctuaire aujourd'hui… "

Etonnée, Athena suivit son maître pendant une heure jusqu'à un cirque rocheux. Elle se tourna vers elle, et dit :

" Bien…puisque tu retiens tes pouvoirs, pour une raison que je ne sais pas encore, j'ai donc décidé de t'emmener dans un endroit où tu serais seule. Ce qui se passera ici ne regardera que toi et moi, je te jure… "

Athena sourit à son maître, et dit :

" Alors, que dois-je faire ?

-Détruire entièrement la paroi en face de toi… "

Athena respira un grand coup. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle décida de se fier à son instinct, tant pis…

_Mère , père, aidez-moi, _supplia-t-elle silencieusement.

Puis elle se concentra, et envoya une énorme boule d'énergie qui pulvérisa la falaise. Aphélia de l'Octant resta muette un bon moment, puis finit par dire :

" Par Athena…d'où tiens-tu cela ?

-Il y a des antécédents dans la famille….je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça… "

Mais elle se refusa à dire autre chose…Aphélia la ramena au Sanctuaire, pensant la trouver épuisée, mais Athena n'avait utilisé là qu'une petite partie de ses capacités, et elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Aphélia de l'Octant tint sa parole, mais, depuis un petit moment, Shaina d'Ophiucus, la supérieure des entraîneurs, s'intéressait au cas d'Athena. Bien sûr, sa parenté avec Mû de Jamir pouvait justifier son état de développement très avancé, mais cela ne justifiait pas tout, loin de là. Et, en plus du pouvoir d'Athena, elle sentait aussi un pouvoir qui lui était connu, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, mais elle ne pouvait pas très bien se rappeler où.

Elle décida alors d'en parler à la déesse. Shaina était l'une des seules qui ait connu les dernières guerres de très près, et la déesse l'appréciait et lui faisait confiance.

Dès que les doubles portes d'or de la salle d'Athena se furent refermées sur elle, Shaina attendit que la déesse lui signifie de se relever et dit :

" J'ai un problème avec une des élèves du camp, vous la connaissez je crois : son nom est Athena…

-La nièce de Mû ? bien sûr….quel est le problème ?

-Eh bien, je m'intéresse à son cas depuis un petit moment…cette gamine est trop puissante pour avoir onze ans, il y a chez elle quelque chose qui n'est pas clair… "

La déesse, malgré son maintien, sentit une sueur lui couler dans le dos. Elle avait oublié ce détail …et, bien qu'Athena fît ce qu'elle pût pour retenir ses pouvoirs, Shaina avait beaucoup d'expérience et remarquait tout de suite ce qui ne collait pas. Que fallait-il faire ? Fallait-il tout dire à Shaina, trahir le secret de Mû et des jumeaux ? Elle la savait fidèle, forte et digne de confiance…et peut-être serait-ce mieux pour Athena d'avoir une alliée dans le camp d'entraînement, bien qu'elle la sût capable de se défendre par elle-même ?

Athena releva la tête, et dit à Shaina :

" Bien…ce que tu vas entendre là relève du secret le plus absolu, s'il devait être divulgué cela menacerait la vie d'Athena et de plusieurs autres personnes. Tu répondras de ce secret sur ta vie… "

Sans hésitation, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, Shaina dit :

" Je le jure sur ma vie et mon honneur… "

Alors Athena commença son récit :

" Athena, que tu connais, et son frère jumeau Sion, que tu as déjà rencontré, sont les enfants de Mû de Jamir et de Poseidon…non, ne m'interromps pas…Ils ont onze ans, mais leur sang divin les fait grandir plus vite…et, comme tu l'auras compris seule, Mû est une femme…Mais cela est un secret, et doit le rester…le fait que les enfants soient les enfants de Poseidon est dû à un rayon lancé par celui-ci à la fin de la bataille…Je les ai séparés à la naissance, Sion avait trop de pouvoir marin à mon goût, mais ils sont tellement liés qu'ils se sont retrouvés quand ils se sont éveillés, à six ans. Athena, l'aînée, qui avait une aura terrestre, je l'avais laissée à Mû, qui l'a élevée à Jamir.

Depuis, tout s'est précipité, il y a eu la guerre d'Hermès, Sion a failli mourir, ils se sont tous les deux battus très courageusement…leur père s'est alors manifesté, et a désigné Sion comme son héritier…Athena, elle, a très peu de pouvoir marin, et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu la mettre au milieu de ses congénères. Voilà, tu en sais autant que moi… "

Shaina resta un grand instant silencieuse, assimilant tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis elle dit :

" Je comprends alors pourquoi elle retient ses pouvoirs….à pleine puissance, ils seraient destructeurs !

-Oui, elle le sait, elle en a eu très tôt, mais elle a tendance a vouloir tout le temps se sacrifier pour son jumeau, de huit minutes plus jeune. Cependant, elle a une très riche personnalité, tu le verras tout de suite en parlant avec elle…

-Je vais le faire…mais comment dois-je m'adresser à elle ?

-Normalement…Mû leur a donné une très simple éducation, et Athena oublie très souvent le sang divin qui coule dans ses veines…Sion ne le peut pas vraiment, vu que son père lui a donné son trident, et qu'il subit un entraînement spécial…

-C'est lui que j'ai vu une fois en montant ici avec Athena…il était accompagné du général Sorrente de la Sirène…

-Oui, c'est lui…

-Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai pensé à Julian Solo en le voyant…il lui ressemble beaucoup…

-Oui…Sorrente l'entraîne et assure sa protection, avec Thétis…

-Ah, Thétis, je m'en souviens bien…elle était très forte…

-Et elle l'est toujours… "

La déesse sourit, et dit :

" Vu que tu es la supérieure des entraîneurs, je te charge de veiller sur Athena…s'il se passe quoi que que ce soit, règle-le dans la mesure de tes moyens….je te charge aussi, en plus d'Aphélia de l'Octant, de veiller sur ses progrès…

-Avec plaisir… "

Et Shaina s'inclina…la déesse ajouta :

" Préviens-moi immédiatement s'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel… "

Shaina s'inclina simplement, et sortit de la pièce, encore abasourdie…Elle avait parmi ses élèves quelque peu ordinaires une demi-déesse. Il est vrai que, physiquement, Athena était très normale, malgré sa croissance accélérée. Une fois de retour au camp, elle donna congé à Aphélia de l'Octant, et emmena Athena dans son bureau. Elle la jaugea plus attentivement : Athena commençait à maigrir, et elle avait les traits tirés et le teint terne ...

Elle lui dit :

" Je viens de voir la déesse…elle m'a tout raconté, et m'a chargé de veiller sur toi… "

Athena, quelque peu étonnée, ne broncha tout de même pas…Pourquoi la déesse avait-elle résolu de dévoiler son existence à Shaina ? Celle-ci continua :

" Tu dois essayer de maintenir tes pouvoirs là où ils sont, les retenir t'épuisera, tu l'es déjà je pense…cela je vais te l'apprendre, n'aie crainte…

-Je le fais déjà…je ne veux faire de mal à personne…

-Je le comprends bien…dès demain, nous y consacrerons deux heures par jour… "

Athena la remercia poliment, et Shaina dit :

" J'ai combattu ton père autrefois, je l'ai même eu personnellement en face de moi. Quand j'ai vu ton jumeau, il me l'a rappelé immédiatement…tu possèdes un peu de sa force, je savais que je la connaissais mais je ne pouvais pas dire où je l'avais rencontrée…

-Je sais, Thétis me l'a raconté une fois…elle vous tient en haute estime, vous savez…

-Tu la salueras pour moi…

-Bien sûr, je demanderai à Sion de le faire, ce n'est pas bien difficile, par télépathie…nous sommes liés comme de vrais jumeaux, c'est un peu déroutant au début mais on s'y habitue…C'est Saga qui me l'a dit…

-Je n'en doute pas… "

Et Shaina sourit…Athena sourit elle aussi, conquise par sa gentillesse. Puis elle sortit, attendue par son maître à qui elle expliqua que maître Shaina s'était enquérie de ses progrès. Aphélia de l'Octant n'y vit rien de mal, et pressa son élève de retourner à son entraînement…

**Pour sauver Triton…** Le Cap Sounion… 

Sion, assis, regardait la mer se briser sur les rochers, en bas. Il ne bougeait pas, regardant les petites gouttelettes d'eau s'éparpiller. Il pensa au combat qui l'attendait. Thétis venait de trouver l'endroit dans un de ses rouleaux cartographiant le fond de la mer, et Sion se préparait. Il serra son trident jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains blanchissent. Sorrente lui avait toujours dit que l'issue du combat ne dépendait pas toujours de la force de son adversaire, mais de son intelligence. Son expérience du combat était quelque peu limitée, mais il vaincrait. Pour cela, il devrait comprendre comment utiliser le sceau sacré de Poseidon dans la bataille, et serra le petit coffret sous son bras…

Sorrente l'appela :

" Tu es prêt ?

-Oui…

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, je ne pourrai pas t'aider cette fois…tu devras combattre seul…et surtout sois conscient d'une chose : tes pouvoirs sont relativement récents encore, ne donne tout ce que tu as qu'en dernier recours…vu ?

-Oui, compris… "

Illia de Charybde, vêtue de son armure de marina simple et non de général, s'approcha et dit :

" Le monstre que vous allez affronter est particulièrement redoutable, vous devrez être plus malin que lui pour le vaincre…mais les Esprits de la mer vous aideront, si vous savez les trouver… "

Et sur ces mots sibyllins, elle le laissa. Sion demanda :

" Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?

-Tu le verras par toi-même le moment venu….allons, il est temps maintenant… "

Sion cramponna son trident, et hocha la tête d'un air résolu. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et dit :

" Je suis prêt… "

C'était surtout pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Illia lui sourit, mais c'était essentiellement pour lui donner du courage.

Pourtant Sion était grand et impressionnant, du haut de ses 1,79 m et de ses 63 kgs. Bientôt il dépasserait Mû. Plus grand et plus lourd que sa sœur, il avait maintenant sa conformation d'adulte…

Il fit un signe à Sorrente, et celui-ci l'entoura d'une bulle d'air…L'heure du combat avait sonné.

Le Sanctuaire… 

Athena s'arrêta en plein entraînement, le front en sueur. Ca y est, l'heure avait sonné, et Sion partait combattre pour sauver leur demi-frère. Mais le lien entre eux lui transmettait ses émotions, très fortes, tellement fortes qu'elle ne pouvait se focaliser sur autre chose. Son maître remarqua son 'absence' et demanda :

" Ca ne va pas, Athena ?

-Si, maître… "

Shaina passait par là, et comprit immédiatement qu'Athena avait un problème. Elle dit à Aphélia :

" Je vais m'en charger… "

Puis, une fois seules, elle demanda à Athena :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sion va combattre pour sauver notre demi-frère Triton d'un sortilège…et ses émotions sont tellement fortes qu'elles obnubilent mon jugement…

-Tu dois pouvoir 'débrancher' temporairement le lien, sinon cela va te rendre folle…

-Mais je ne saurai pas s'il est en danger !

-Mais si, puisque cela fait partie de ton intuition, et ne recourt pas à tes pouvoirs télépathiques…Alors ne t'inquiète pas… "

Et Shaina sourit…

Mû, elle aussi, avait senti que Sion partait combattre et risquait sa vie. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit à cette idée pour ne pas devenir folle d'inquiétude. Quand les jumeaux étaient nés, elle ne s'était pas sentie mère tout de suite, elle ne se sentait mère que maintenant, maintenant qu'ils lui échappaient pour vivre leur vie d'adulte. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces petits, au départ une mission un peu particulière, étaient devenus une part d'elle-même…elle leur avait donné son énergie, son éducation, et, à sa façon, son amour, et maintenant ils étaient quasiment adultes. Mais savoir Sion en danger fouaillait ses entrailles jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même…elle avait déjà ressenti cela lors de la guerre d'Hermès, mais elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'analyser cette sensation du fait de ses propres blessures. Maintenant il lui semblait que le cordon qui l'avait liée à Sion pendant six mois n'avait pas été tranché à la naissance, et elle ressentait toutes ses peurs et ses hésitations. Elle eut l'idée de l'encourager, mais ne le fit pas : c'était une épreuve pour lui, il devait s'en sortir tout seul…Et, même si elle devait souffrir le martyre jusqu'au dénouement de cette affaire, elle ne l'aiderait d'aucune façon…

Cela constituerait une épreuve formatrice pour Sion, même s'il avait déjà affronté bien pire…

Baissant la tête sur l'armure à réparer, elle se remit à l'ouvrage courageusement…

Sion, dans sa bulle d'air, était emmené par Thétis et Sorrente sur le lieu où habitait le monstre qui retenait le coquillage dont Triton avait besoin. Le monstre lui-même n'effrayait pas vraiment Sion, Arès l'effrayait plus…ce dieu de la guerre insupportable et malfaisant était responsable de beaucoup de désolations sur Terre, accompagné d'Eris, la Discorde, et des jumeaux terribles Deimos et Phobos, la Terreur et la Crainte.

Sion finit par voir enfin ce lieu, à l'odeur de soufre insupportable, situé près d'un volcan sous-marin qui crachait ses vapeurs sulfureuses alentours. Quelques bulles d'air sortaient d'une grotte noire et obscure…

Sion sentit une sueur froide lui vriller la colonne vertébrale. Sorrente le laissa et dit :

" Je suis à côté, mais je n'interviendrai pas, je ne le peux pas… "

Et il laissa Sion dans sa bulle seul devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il pria son père de l'assister, et continua résolument vers l'entrée, le trident à la main, droit et fier…Il appela le monstre d'une voix forte :

" Eh, gros plein de soupe ! tu n'as même pas le courage de m'affronter, moi, le descendant des empereurs des Sept Mers ? "

Mais il ne bougea pas…Alors Sion leva son trident, un rai de lumière se refléta dedans et aveugla le monstre, qui sortit de l'ombre…Alors Sion, sautant de côté, put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme anguille, mais datant de l'époque préhistorique, mesurant presque dix mètres de long et pourvue d'épines empoisonnées sur tout le corps…ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir…Il sauta en arrière, et resta là, sur la défensive.

Le monstre lui fit face, et Sion vit qu'il était pourvu d'une triple rangées de dents acérées. C'était vraiment un énorme serpent de mer, manifestement très vieux et de très mauvaise humeur.

Sion tourna autour de lui, le jaugeant. Il ne savait pas comment le tuer, ni même l'emplacement de ses points vitaux et de son cœur. Cette bestiole semblait couverte d'écailles plus solides que le simple vêtement de tissu de Sion…que faire ? Ah, si seulement il avait été un général des Mers, couvert lui aussi d'écailles…Comment allait-il résister ? De plus, il ne pouvait pas lancer de rayons avec le trident, il ne savait pas comment faire…

La bestiole regardait cette petite chose qui osait l'interpeller…Sion réfléchit très vite…et résolut d'essayer d'abord de confondre le monstre…il se mit à diriger sa bulle de ci, de là…le monstre essaya de le croquer plusieurs fois, mais n'y parvint pas…Sion, plus petit, était plus rapide…

Ce fut là qu'il se rappela la phrase de son professeur : la force de l'adversaire ne signifie pas forcément qu'il est intelligent…

Il se rappela un fait divers qui lui était arrivé dans son enfance : il devait avoir trois ans, ses camarades de Rodorio plus âgés avaient capturé un serpent, et, lui ayant enlevé les crochets, avaient réussi à lui faire mordre sa propre queue.

Voilà, là était la solution ! Ce qui fonctionnait avec un serpent de quelques centimètres devait fonctionner avec ce monstre de dix mètres…Il mit son trident devant lui, et l'agita pour attirer le monstre derrière lui…

Puis, se plaçant derrière la queue du serpent, il enfonça violemment le trident entre deux écailles. Le monstre réagit comme il l'avait prévu, et planta ses crocs dans sa propre queue. Il hurla, et Sion se recula très vite, attendant qu'il tombe…mais il ne tomba pas, semblant immunisé à son propre poison. Sion sentit encore une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Comment faire alors ? Il prit le coffret donné par Illia, et se demanda comment cette chose pourrait bien l'aider…Après tout ce n'était qu'un sceau. Mais, quand il le sortit et le toucha, il se sentit rempli d'énergie…d'où venait-elle ?

Il décida de tenter sa chance…Il toucha le sceau, et ensuite prit son trident. Il ferma les yeux, et oublia tout, le monde extérieur, pour ne se concentrer que sur son objectif. Il pointa son trident sur le monstre, et, à son grand étonnement, quelque chose en sortit, un rayon bleu clair qui jaillit des trois pointes dorées. Le monstre se mit à hurler en le recevant, et Sion se concentra, ajoutant sa propre énergie au rayon, de toutes ses forces. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait, et, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber, ce furent les derniers soubresauts du monstre…avant de s'évanouir tout à fait, il se traîna devant le monstre calciné, et saisit le fameux coquillage…

Sorrente arriva immédiatement, et le ramena à la surface. Sion semblait dormir, il avait usé toute son énergie…Sorrente lui avait bien dit de ne le faire qu'en dernier recours…Il ramena vite Sion chez lui, et l'allongea sur son lit. Il respirait régulièrement, il n'y avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir...

Thétis et Illia demandèrent :

" Comment il s'en est tiré ?

-Il a compris la valeur du sceau, c'est essentiel, pour le reste il a fait preuve de ruse…

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien je crois qu'il dort…je lui avais dit de ne pas user toute son énergie, il va m'entendre quand il se réveillera… "

Thétis dit :

" Il a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus logique à faire…il avait ses raisons, nous les entendrons quand il reprendra conscience… "

Illia, elle, ne dit rien…Sion serrait toujours contre lui son trident, le sceau, et le coquillage était posé près de lui. Thétis recouvrit Sion de sa couverture, et tout le monde laissa Sion reposer…

Quand elle sut la nouvelle, Athena tomba à genoux, puis se mit à courir vers la maison de sa mère. Son maître en fut surprise, mais Shaina lui dit de ne pas faire attention, Athena venait d'apprendre que son frère jumeau se trouvait dans un état grave…c'est du moins ce qu'elle supposait.

Mais Athena savait que son frère était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Sa mère elle aussi le savait, et la mère et la fille restèrent là, à se regarder, avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Tout le monde avait eu très peur que Sion ne s'en sorte pas vivant…Mais manifestement il était plus résistant que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer…

Sion dormit quatre jours entiers, veillé par ses marinas à tour de rôle. Au matin du cinquième jour, il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut sa chambre, son trident et surtout Sorrente, assis à côté de son lit.

" Ah, enfin ! tu en as mis du temps ! ", grommela celui-ci.

Mais Sion sentait du soulagement dans sa voix. Sion se frotta les yeux et demanda :

" Je suis resté combien de temps endormi ?

-Quatre jours ! je t'avais bien dit de ne pas utiliser toute ton énergie !

-C'était ça ou je ne pouvais rien faire !! "

Sion avait élevé la voix, mais il dit ensuite :

" Tu vas aller chercher Triton, vite et discrètement, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes… "

Sorrente obtempéra, et revint vingt minutes plus tard en disant :

" Il t'attend en bas de la falaise… "

Sion se leva alors et dit :

" Allons-y… "

Triton l'attendait, et Sion lui dit :

" Tiens, tu pourras enfin vivre normalement… "

Il remplit le coquillage d'eau de mer, et le tendit a Triton en disant :

" Bois… "

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et une aura bleue l'entoura, aveuglant Sion. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Triton avait des jambes. Il se tenait debout sur les rochers, ravi…

" Tu m'as sauvé, Sion…comment pourrai-je un jour te remercier ?

-Je ne veux rien…je veux juste que tu viennes me rendre visite de temps en temps…

-Pas de problèmes… "

Et les deux frères se serrèrent la main. Sion se sentait satisfait d'avoir aidé son frère…

Triton dit alors :

" Je vais aller porter la nouvelle à ma mère…

-Vas-y… "

Et Sion sourit en voyant son frère plonger prestement dans l'eau…Sa tête rejaillit, et il dit :

" Merci pour tout, Sion… "

Sion resta là, et se maintint à un rocher…Sorrente lui demanda :

" Ca va ?

-Oui, parfaitement bien…je voudrais aller au Sanctuaire d'Athena maintenant…

-Demain…ta mère et ta sœur ont dû apporter la nouvelle de ta survie à la déesse…viens te restaurer et boire une tasse de thé, tu es déjà assez maigre comme ça pour ne pas avoir en plus à maigrir… "

Sion acquiesca à ce que disait son professeur, et remonta vers sa petite maison. Thétis et Illia avaient préparé une collation légère, et du thé…Sion, malgré ses quatre jours de semi-coma, n'avait pas très faim, mais Thétis l'obligea à manger quelques gâteaux. Pire que sa mère, elle le trouvait beaucoup trop maigre et tentait de le faire grossir un peu…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Athena esquiva prestement le coup que son maître lui porta, et retomba en arrière. Aphélia dit :

" Tu as gagné de la vitesse, c'est très bien… "

Puis elle l'attaqua de front, et Athena parvint à parer ses attaques et à les lui retourner. Aphélia sauta en l'air, puis retomba quelques mètres derrière.

" Tu as cependant encore beaucoup à apprendre… "

Athena sourit…Depuis qu'elle savait Sion sauvé, vivant et hors de danger, elle avait pu se consacrer exclusivement à son entraînement, à la grande satisfaction de son maître. De temps à autre, elle recevait la visite de l'un ou l'autre chevalier d'or, y compris sa mère…

Sion était venu au Sanctuaire quatre jours auparavant, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu…sa mère lui avait confirmé qu'il paraissait bien…

Tout était maintenant très calme, rien de vraiment extraordinaire ne se déroulait que la routine de son entraînement quotidien….pourtant, Athena, dotée d'un léger don de prescience, savait que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer, mais elle ne pouvait pas en déterminer la teneur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas pour le lendemain…

Sans pouvoir préciser, elle décida d'attendre et de voir, peut-être un signe viendrait…


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16: Le retour de l'ennemi…_

Athena, ce matin-là, en se levant, sentit nettement une sorte de lourdeur dans l'air...

Tout en faisant vite sa toilette, elle réfléchit, mais ne trouva rien de bien précis à attribuer à cette impression persistante. Le jour n'était pas encore levé dehors, et elle put profiter de cette fraîcheur bienvenue après la moiteur de la nuit.

Depuis trois mois maintenant que Sion avait sauvé Triton, elle avait encore progressé, aux dires de son professeur. Elle se sentait aussi moins épuisée depuis que Shaina lui apprenait à retenir ses pouvoirs. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne mine, et commençait elle aussi à avoir le teint qui tournait sérieusement au caramel bien cuit.

Elle regarda encore les lumières sur la mer, là en bas. Respirant un grand coup, elle courut vers la porte. D'autres filles étaient déjà là, attendant leurs maîtres…elles n'adressèrent pas la parole à Athena, considérée comme quelqu'un d'une force supérieure, mais lui sourirent néanmoins…

Mais, en plus de son maître, Athena eut la surprise de voir arriver Aiolia. Elle lui sourit, s'inclina pour le décorum, et demanda :

" Je ne pensais pas te voir ici…

-Je devais me lever tôt ce matin, alors je suis venu voir comment tu te portais…

-Mais très bien, comme tu le vois…l'entraînement va commencer…

-Je sais…et Sion ?

-Il va bien…mais Sorrente lui a durci son entraînement, par ordre de notre père…

-Pauvre Sion !

-Il l'a mérité d'après lui…moi je ne veux pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire… "

Et elle lui sourit…

Aiolia dit:

" C'est à toi de t'entraîner maintenant, bonne journée !

-Merci...amitiés à ton frère !

-Il en sera ravi... "

Athena salua son maître, et celle-ci lui demanda:

" Tu sembles bien connaître ce chevalier d'or...

-Oui...je l'ai vu souvent étant petite... "

Aphélia ne s'étonna pas. Elle savait qu'Athena avait fréquenté des chevaliers d'or autrefois...

Athena oublia cette curieuse impression ressentie le matin pendant tout le reste de la journée, mais, vers vingt heures, elle la ressentit à nouveau. Mais elle était incapable de lui donner une identité...

Vers deux heures du matin, quelque chose la réveilla, et elle vit son médaillon briller d'une lueur bleue qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle courut dehors pour éviter de réveiller tout le dortoir...le Sanctuaire était silencieux autour d'elle, mais elle sentait cette impression très proche d'elle...

Le médaillon brillait toujours...Soudain apparut devant Athena la source de toute cette agitation:

" Nereus ! " souffla Athena.

Nereus bien en forme semblait-il. Il dit:

" Content de me voir ? je ne suis pas mort, malgré ce que vous m'avez tous fait la dernière fois ! et je vous aurai ! "

Athena se mit en garde:

" Nous étions des enfants ! Nous avons gagné en force, en pouvoir...tu ne toucheras pas à mon frère, jamais, où c'est à moi que tu auras affaire ! "

Nereus lança un rayon sur Athena, qui l'esquiva prestement...Elle sauta en arrière, et retomba...Nereus ricana:

" Tu as gagné en force, petite, je le sens même si je ne t'ai jamais directement rencontrée...tu n'as pas encore appelé ta chère maman au secours ?

-Non...je me débrouillerai sans elle... "

Le médaillon d'Athena continuait à briller, et Nereus de ricaner:

" Sans ton père, tu n'es rien...sans ton frère non plus...après tout, tu es l'aînée et te voilà en seconde zone ! "

Athena sentait très bien qu'il essayait de la destabiliser, mais elle se redressa et dit:

" Je suis l'aînée, je dois donc protéger Sion, et le débarrasser de monstres comme toi ! "

Bien sûr, toute cette agitation avait réveillé tout le camp, et les filles et leurs maîtres sortaient. Athena savait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait le vaincre afin qu'il ne s'attaque pas à Sion. Et, pour cela, elle se moquait des conséquences.

Aphelia de l'Octant s'avança, et dit:

" Laisse, Athena, ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Si, justement...ce monstre a enlevé mon frère jumeau quand nous avions neuf ans, il faut s'en débarrasser, sinon c'est lui qui nous tuera ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire... "

Le médaillon brillait toujours...Shaina fit reculer les autres filles, et les fit mettre à l'abri. Seule Aphélia resta...

Nereus riait, d'un rire de dément, et il lança encore une boule d'énergie, trop rapide cette fois pour Athena qui alla mordre la poussière. Elle se releva, et dit:

" Par le nom de mon père, je jure que tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! "

Mû était arrivée entretemps, et observait le combat, prête à intervenir pour aider sa fille...mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'en sortirait seule. Elle voulait venger son frère...

Athena vit encore une autre boule d'énergie partir...mais qui ne l'atteignit pas. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait renvoyée...Quand la clarté aveuglante s'éteignit, Athena vit clairement son frère jumeau, Sion, tenant son trident dans la main. Il ne tremblait pas, l'air déterminé, la mâchoire tremblante de rage. Sa voix grave retentit:

" Ca suffit ! Tu as assez fait de mal à ma famille... "

Il se tourna vers sa soeur:

" Recule-toi, Athena...tu en as assez fait... "

Mais Athena ne se recula pas beaucoup...Son maître vint à côté d'elle, et demanda:

" N'est-ce pas le trident de Poseidon qu'il tient là ?

-Si, très exactement... "

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus...Sion faisait face à Nereus, résolu...Il était presque aussi grand que lui, et son aura bleu clair le grandissait encore.

Sion ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt: le miracle du rayon lançé par le monstre marin ne pourrait pas se renouveler. Nereus ricana:

" Tu es ridicule, Sion, vraiment...tu n'es qu'une pâle doublure ! "

Sion évita le rayon qu'il lança, mais vit tout de suite qu'il devrait passer à des moyens plus radicaux. Alors, faisant confiance à son instinct, il projeta son trident de toutes ses forces vers Nereus, qui le recut dans la poitrine. Mais il se téléporta tout de suite, laissant tomber le trident poissé de sang vert.

" Oh, il est vivant ! " pesta Sion.

Il reprit son trident en main, un peu dégoûté, et se retint de le ficher dans le sol, car il savait très bien que cela pourrait provoquer un énorme tremblement de terre.

Athena s'approcha de son frère:

" Mais toi tu es vivant aussi, et c'est ça l'essentiel...où est Sorrente ?

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir...j'ai senti Nereus, et je me suis téléporté instinctivement... "

Et il sourit à sa soeur. Mû arriva alors:

" Sion, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, non... "

Et il sourit à sa mère pour la rassurer. Mû s'intéressa ensuite à sa fille:

" Et toi ?

-Non, je n'ai rien...que quelques bleus... "

Athena prit ensuite son frère par le bras et dit à son maître:

" Maître, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère jumeau, Sion...

-Enchantée... "

Les présentations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la déesse elle-même. Elle demanda à Sion:

" Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nereus... "

Ce seul mot en disait plus long que toutes les explications qu'il aurait pu donner. Il montra le bout de son trident:

" Mais je l'ai blessé, il sera facile à Thétis et Illia de le retrouver... "

Pendant que Shaina faisait rentrer tout le monde dans les baraquements, la déesse emmena Mû et ses jumeaux dans sa salle. Athena dit:

" Déesse Athena, je revendique l'entière responsabilité de mes actes...

-Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire...

-Mais le camp ? tout le monde va me poser des questions !

-Shaina a déjà ses ordres, n'aie crainte... "

Sion dit:

" C'est moi qui pose problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça, mais il est vrai que ton apparition soudaine pose certaines questions...

-Nereus est mon affaire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mettre en danger le Sanctuaire et la vie de ma soeur. "

Sion était très résolu, mais très posé, il défendait calmement son point de vue. En lui la déesse retrouvait certains des traits charmeurs et tenaces de son père, qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Sion continua:

" Si vous estimez que je dois être puni pour avoir fait cela, alors je me soumets à votre punition, quelle qu'elle soit... "

La déesse dit:

" Tu ne mérites en rien une punition, Sion, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste...et tu as sauvé le Sanctuaire... "

Sion s'inclina en signe d'acceptation...La déesse dit alors:

" Allez tous vous coucher, la nuit ne sera plus longue et une longue journée vous attend demain. Athena, tu as l'autorisation de dormir chez ta mère, tu ne vas pas retourner au camp à cette heure...Sion, tu peux rester si tu veux...

-Non, je dois retourner au Cap, sinon Sorrente, Thétis et Illia s'inquiéteront. Je ne vous ai pas encore dit qu'un nouveau général avait fait son apparition, Illia de Charybde, général du Pacifique Sud...

-Alors rentre vite...A bientôt, Sion... "

Mû demanda à son fils dès qu'ils furent rentrés:

" Cette Illia te protège, alors ?

-Oui...et elle s'acquitte très bien de sa tâche, rassure-toi, je me porte très bien. A bientôt, maman... "

Et Sion s'évanouit dans la nuit...Mû dit à sa fille:

" Viens, allons essayer de terminer notre nuit... "

Et elle lui sourit...

Bien sûr, les questions ne manquèrent pas, mais, grâce aux ordres de la déesse, Athena n'eut pas de problèmes. Mais Aphélia lui posa la question et voulut savoir pourquoi son frère jumeau possédait le trident de Poseidon...Athena lui expliqua alors que son frère jumeau, contrairement à elle, était né marina et que c'était pour cette raison. Aphélia voulut en savoir plus mais Athena lui dit d'un air mystérieux qu'elle ne le pouvait...

Sion, lui, eut droit à des remontrances en règle de la part de Sorrente pour être sorti tout seul en pleine nuit, mais quand il lui expliqua pourquoi, Sorrente passa de la fureur inquiète à la perplexité la plus totale...il était sûr d'avoir tué Nereus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait combattu...alors que signifiait son retour ?

Cet incident finit par être oublié, au grand plaisir d'Athena, qui ne souhaitait pas attirer sur elle l'attention. A Shaina, elle dit toute la vérité, et celle-ci assura que, la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'idée de venir là, elle saurait le recevoir...

Quelques mois passèrent, calmes et routiniers. Sion commença à apprendre ses rôles d'héritier, apprit à passer en revue les marinas sérieusement, à tenir assis sur son trône des heures durant pendant qu'ils lui prêtaient hommage. Quand il interrogea Sorrente sur l'intérêt de tout cela, celui-ci lui répondit que les ordres venaient de son père, qui avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de commençer à assumer ses devoirs d'héritier du trône. Alors Sion obéit, ne voulant pas indisposer son tout-puissant père...

Et, un soir, environ quatre mois après l'incident au Sanctuaire, celui-ci se manifesta 'en chair et en os'. Devant un Sion étonné et des marinas agenouillés, il dit:

" Tu as fait de grands progrès, Sion, c'est très bien, j'ai donc une mission à te confier. Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai remarqué que les glaces recommencaient à fondre, sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Avec ta soeur, tu vas te rendre au royaume d'Asgard, et tu iras interroger la princesse Hilda à ce sujet...tu feras aussi ta petite enquête personnelle, Hilda t'aidera, n'aie crainte, ainsi que ta soeur jumelle. Prends ce parchemin, et remets-le à la déesse Athena, je lui relate le fonds du problème et lui demande de libérer Athena de ses obligations pendant quelques temps. Cet autre parchemin est pour Hilda, je sais très bien que j'ai fait autrefois des choses pas très reluisantes et très graves, et elle me déteste, mais je lui demande de te loger et de t'aider...

Je te fais confiance, Sion, je sais que tu y arriveras...j'ai besoin des Marinas et des deux généraux, aussi Athena et toi irez seuls à Asgard, vous savez assez bien vous protéger vous-mêmes. Explique bien cela à ta mère, je la sais très inquiète quand tu n'es pas protégé...

-Comptez sur moi, père... "

Les yeux bleu-vert océan de Poseidon s'illuminèrent, et il dit:

" Je sais, Sion...Prends soin de toi, mon fils, et salue bien ta soeur pour moi... "

Puis il disparut, laissant Sion interloqué, les deux parchemins en main. Sorrente se releva et dit:

" Asgard...je te souhaite bon courage, Sion. J'y suis déjà allé autrefois, pendant cette guerre fratricide...

-Laquelle ?

-Notre maître, gouverné par Kanon des Gémeaux, avait déclenché une guerre là-bas entre le Sanctuaire d'Athena et les Guerriers Divins en utilisant l'anneau des Nibelungen pour contrôler Hilda...ils sont tous morts...

-Oh, et il me demande d'aller là-bas ? nous allons nous faire écharper !

-Les temps ont changé, Sion...

-Mais le ressentiment reste toujours, je le sais... "

Et Sorrente se rappela Siegfried, le beau et courageux Siegfried, qui s'était sacrifié sous les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. A ce souvenir, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur. S'il avait su ! Il reprit:

" Ce sont des choses qui se sont passées bien avant que vous ne veniez au monde, ta soeur et toi...tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tu verras, Hilda et sa soeur Freya sont bonnes et gentilles... "

Sion décida de leur envoyer une lettre avant de venir, afin de les prévenir, et partit immédiatement pour la Sanctuaire. La déesse lut attentivement la missive de Poseidon, et, comprenant la gravité de la situation, accepta de libérer Athena le temps qu'il faudrait...Elle envoya immédiatement quelqu'un au camp lui porter l'ordre...

Sion passa rendre visite à sa mère, lui expliqua tout, et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mû accepta de faire confiance à son fils cadet...

Puis Sion s'assit à la table de sa mère, en attendant qu'Athena n'arrive il commença à écrire la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer à Hilda...Il la libella en ces termes:

_Cap Sounion, _

_Princesse Hilda, _

_Par la présente, je sollicite pour ma soeur jumelle Athena et moi-même, Sion de Jamir, l'entrée sur votre sol et le gîte en votre palais..._

_Je tenais à vous écrire cette lettre pour vous prévenir de notre arrivée dans les plus brefs délais, ainsi que pour vous avertir que nous sommes les enfants de Poseidon, qui vous fit tant de mal jadis. Mais c'est lui-même qui nous confie la mission de voir et d'enquêter sur la fonte des glaces que vous n'avez pas dû manquer de remarquer. En signe de ma bonne foi, et pour éviter tout problème, je vous remettrai mon trident en arrivant..._

_Nous savons très bien Athena et moi ce que notre père vous fit jadis, mais nous vous adjurons de nous accorder au moins le gîte et le couvert. Si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que notre mère est un des chevaliers d'or d'Athena, et que nous devons la vie à la déesse elle-même..._

_En vous remerciant d'avance, je vous envoie nos plus sincères salutations._

_Athena et Sion de Jamir_

Sion avait rédigé la lettre en grec, la relut et la trouva bien. Comme Athena arrivait, elle la lut aussi, et apposa sa signature en bas. Mû dit à ses enfants:

" Le froid d'Asgard est bien plus important que celui de Jamir, je sais que vous êtes habitués, mais prenez tout de même des vêtements chauds...et faites bien attention surtout...

-Tout ira bien, maman... "

Sion chargea un marina de porter la lettre, et attendit la réponse...Illia, dès qu'elle vit Athena, ne cessa plus de lui donner du 'Majesté' comme elle le faisait à Sion, l'énervant prodigieusement. Thétis prit les choses en main, et trouva pour les jumeaux des tuniques à manches longues et des pantalons plus épais.

Au bout de trois jours, la réponse d'Hilda arriva, elle acceptait de les recevoir...Sion chargea donc son sac sur son dos, dit au revoir à ses marinas et, suivi de sa soeur, se mit en route pour le royaume d'Asgard...

**A SUIVRE**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17: Remontée vers le Nord, ou Athena et Sion à Asgard..._

La première chose qui frappa les jumeaux, quand les étoiles de la téléportation se furent dispersées, ce fut l'intense tristesse qui se dégageait de ce paysage neigeux. Sion fut immédiatement saisi par le froid qui s'en dégageait, et se drapa dans son châle en disant:

" La réputation de ce pays n'est pas usurpée, brrrrr ! "

Son teint caramel devenait plus pâle, et il commença à avancer dans la neige, vers le palais...

Athena, recroquevillée elle aussi sous son châle, suivit son frère. Sion présenta le laissez-passer d'Hilda aux gardes de l'entrée et pénétra dans un grand corridor éclairé. Un garde les précéda et les conduisit dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait Hilda...

Sion, quelque peu intimidé, inclina la tête et dit:

" Je suis ravi vous connaître, princesse...je suis Sion de Jamir, et voici ma soeur aînée Athena... "

Hilda sourit, et répondit:

" Je suis ravie de vous connaître également... "

Sion posa son trident par terre, et dit:

" Comme je vous l'ai promis, il est en votre contrôle pour la durée de notre séjour, mais ne le touchez pas... "

Hilda plut tout de suite à Sion, et Athena sourit elle aussi. Hilda dit alors:

" Je dois avouer que j'étais sceptique, mais mon neveu Camus, qui se trouve actuellement ici, m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait et que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie lors de la guerre d'Hermès...

-Camus est ici ? nous serons ravis de le revoir... "

Hilda dit alors:

" Il va falloir m'en dire plus sur cette histoire...j'ai remarqué la fonte des glaces, mais, ayant interrogé le Seigneur Odin, il n'en est rien ressorti...

-C'est pour cela que notre père nous envoie...il n'est pas responsable et veut savoir ce qui se passe...il estime que nous sommes assez grands pour faire des missions maintenant...

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Onze ans, mais nous paraissons plus...je vous expliquerai... "

Hilda dit en souriant:

" Je vous ai fait préparer des chambres, allez vous rafraîchir et vous nous rejoindrez plus tard au salon...je voudrais vous présenter aux membres de ma famille qui ne vous connaissent pas encore... "

Une servante accompagna les jumeaux chacun dans une chambre. Sion, frigorifié, enfila une tunique à manches longues, et un pantalon plus épais. Il ajusta sa ceinture à la plaque d'argent frappée du trident, disciplina ses cheveux et les plis de son châle. Puis, satisfait, il s'en alla frapper à la porte de sa soeur.

" Entrez ! " lui répondit-elle.

Athena finissait de brosser ses longs cheveux violets, elle aussi avait revêtu une tunique à manches longues, et elle achevait d'ajuster son pantalon...Elle refit ensuite sa natte plus serrée...

Sion put alors voir combien elle ressemblait à leur mère.

" Je suis prête ! " dit-elle alors.

Une servante les attendait, et les emmena dans un dédale de grands couloirs froids jusqu'à une porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle les pria d'entrer...

Sion et Athena pénétrèrent dans une grande salle...un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, et quelques personnes, dont Hilda, étaient rassemblées là. Petit Camus sourit en les voyant, et les jumeaux lui rendirent son sourire.

Hilda vint jusqu'à eux, et prit Camus avec elle. Celui-ci dit:

" Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien...

-Nous sommes contents de te voir aussi... "

Hilda les pria d'avancer, et commença:

" Voici mon beau-frère, Alexer de Blue Graad, ma soeur cadette Freya, son épouse, leur fils aîné Hagen, ainsi que Camus du Verseau, que je suppose que vous connaissez... "

Sion les salua tous, et dit:

" Oui, en effet...pendant la guerre d'Hermès nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés... "

Tout le monde s'assit dans les fauteuils qui attendaient là, et Camus s'arrangea pour s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux. Il demanda:

" Vous allez bien ?

-Oui...et toi, ton entraînement ?

-Il progresse... "

Les jumeaux se sentaient quelque peu intimidés, et Hilda s'efforça de les mettre à l'aise en leur demandant:

" Eh bien, qu'y-a-t-il de neuf au Sanctuaire ? "

Ce fut Athena qui répondit:

" Rien de vraiment neuf... "

Camus du Verseau demanda:

" Et comment se porte votre mère ?

-Elle va bien...toujours des armures à réparer, elle ne manque pas d'ouvrage...

-Vous lui transmettrez mes meilleures salutations...

-Nous n'y manquerons pas... "

Athena sourit à Freya et dit:

" Félicitations...il reste combien de temps ?

-Trois mois... "

Elle était encadrée par Hagen et Alexer, qui voulaient tout le temps l'aider, ce qui la faisait rire. Hilda demanda alors à Sion:

" Alors, que vous a dit votre père ? En sait-il plus que nous ?

-Non, justement. Vous savez, il ne peut pas beaucoup se manifester, parce qu'il est retenu par le sceau d'Athena, il ne le fait que dans des occasions vraiment graves...et là, il ne sait rien, et cette montée des eaux l'inquiète beaucoup je crois...il m'a dit de faire mon enquête avec vous...il ne vous aurait pas dérangée si ça n'avait pas été grave, il sait ce qu'il vous a fait... "

Sion faisait une tête si funèbre qu'Hilda lui dit:

" Nous savons ce qui s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas...tu n'es pas responsable... "

Athena intervint:

" Notre père s'est amendé, nous sommes cette amendement... "

Hilda sourit gentiment:

" Allons, pas de tristesse ici...Raconte-moi ce que tu sais, Sion...

-Je vous ai tout dit déjà...j'ai demandé à nos généraux, ils n'ont non plus aucune explication à fournir...je suis perdu ! "

Elle continua:

" S'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la mer, pourrais-tu le sentir ?

-Oui, et le trident réagirait. Or là il ne réagit pas. Le pendentif de ma soeur réagirait aussi...je ne comprends strictement rien... "

Alexer dit alors:

" Est-ce que ce pourrait être quelque chose d'extérieur à la mer ?

-Sans doute...dans ce cas-là mes pouvoirs ne me serviraient à rien... "

Le pauvre garçon se creusait si fort le cerveau que sa soeur jumelle lui dit sur un ton moqueur:

" Eh, arrête, Sion...tu as déjà de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles !! "

Cette boutade détendit l'atmosphère...Hagen regarda Sion plus attentivement et dit:

" Je n'en vois pas, moi... "

Freya sourit doucement et dit:

" C'est une expression, mon chéri... "

Alexer demanda alors:

" Vous êtes jumeaux, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Lequel de vous deux est l'aîné ? "

Athena sourit:

" Moi. Sion a huit minutes de plus que moi... "

Justement, Sion tendait à Hilda le parchemin écrit par leur père:

" Notre père a écrit cela pour vous... "

Hilda le prit, le lut attentivement et dit:

" Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, je ne m'attaque pas aux enfants... "

Sion essaya de faire un sourire mal assuré...

Hilda dit:

" Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens d'après leurs ascendances...ce qui m'intéresse, c'est vous, et non pas votre père. Jamais je ne vous jugerai sur ce que votre père a fait... "

Et elle sourit, de son sourire si plein de bonté. Sion se sentit alors mieux à l'aise.

Hilda acheva:

" Reposez-vous, nous commencerons l'enquête demain... "

Freya demanda à Sion:

" Tu as un entraînement spécial ?

-Oui...je vis dans une maison au Cap Sounion, près d'Athènes, et je suis protégé en permanence par deux généraux des Mers et une marina...

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

-Parfois...mais, vu que je suis l'héritier de mon père, ces mesures sont nécessaires... "

Et Freya demanda ensuite à Athena:

" Et toi ? tu vis avec ton frère ?

-Non, je suis entraînée au Sanctuaire...je n'ai quasiment aucun pouvoir marin, mon aura est double...mais les généraux des Mers me protégeraient s'il y avait lieu... "

Les jumeaux passèrent une excellente soirée, puis allèrent se coucher. Quand ils se levèrent, le lendemain matin, une servante ouvrit leurs rideaux. La tempête avait cessé et tout était recouvert de neige brillante...Sion courut à la fenêtre, comme il le faisait quand il était à Jamir l'hiver...

La servante s'enquit de ce qu'il souhaitait pour le petit déjeuner, puis le laissa aller dans l'immense salle de bains. Sion s'installa dans un bon bain chaud, puis s'habilla et disciplina ses boucles bleues.

Le trident de sa ceinture avait été doré par une plaque d'or récemment...

Puis la servante lui apporta son petit déjeuner, qu'il voulut prendre devant la fenêtre. Le paysage le fascinait complètement...

Puis, son petit déjeuner achevé, il sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle de sa soeur. Athena était elle aussi installée devant la fenêtre, elle lisait, installée dans un fauteuil. Elle sourit à son frère:

" Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. Et toi ?

-Très bien. Cela fait du bien de dormir seule parfois, sans être dix dans une pièce... "

Athena était elle aussi passée par la salle de bains, ses cheveux violets étaient propres et bien disciplinés.

Puis tous deux descendirent à la salle principale. Seul Hagen s'y trouvait...Il leur sourit et dit:

" Je vous attendais...Ca vous dirait de visiter un peu les environs ? si le climat ne vous rebute pas... "

Athena sourit:

" J'ai été élevée dans l'Himalaya, à 6000 m, alors le froid ne me fait pas trop peur... "

L'enfant sourit...

Les jumeaux se couvrirent, et suivirent Hagen. Il les emmena près de la cascade gelée où Fenrir s'entraînait autrefois, puis les conduisit près de la mer...Sion dit, l'air grave:

" Ca continue... "

Il ferma les yeux...les rouvrit au bout de quelques minutes et dit:

" Je ne sens rien...rien du tout... "

Le temps passait...Hagen dit:

" Venez, rentrons...il va être l'heure du repas... "

Chemin faisant, Sion demanda à Hagen:

" Tu t'entraînes déjà ?

-Oui...je veux être un guerrier divin... "

Le temps à Asgard était rythmé par le soleil, qui n'apparaissait même pas l'hiver. Dans ce cas, les gens nés sur cet sol si dur avaient tous une horloge interne. Pourtant, Sion était fasciné par toute cette neige et cette glace, pureté si éphémère que pouvait faire disparaître le moindre rayon de soleil un peu chaud. Athena, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour les montagnes qu'elle devinait là-bas, au loin...elle avait été élevée en montagne, et en gardait toujours une secrète nostalgie...

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Freya, assise dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, la main sur son ventre proéminent. Hagen embrassa sa mère et demanda:

" Où est papa ?

-Il est parti avec Camus du Verseau et ton cousin, ils reviendront ce soir... "

Elle sourit aux jumeaux:

" Votre repos a-t-il été bon ?

-Parfait, merci... ", répondit Sion.

Hilda sortit alors de son bureau, et sourit elle aussi aux jumeaux:

" Hagen vous a emmené visiter les environs ? et avez-vous pris un bon repos ?

-Oui, tout a très bien été. Votre pays est magnifique, il me rappelle l'Himalaya où ma mère m'a élevée... "

C'était cette fois Athena qui avait répondu. Hilda convia tout le monde à partager le repas de midi, puis rentra à nouveau dans son bureau, laissant les jumeaux en compagnie d'Hagen et de sa mère. Freya dit:

" Que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ? "

Sion avait l'intention de commencer son enquête, et, pour cela, il avait besoin de son trident. Il s'en alla donc le demander à Hilda, et lui détailla le moyen qu'il allait utiliser. Hilda écouta soigneusement tout ce que Sion lui dit, et dit:

" D'accord...j'espère que cela marchera...

-Le trident me servira à la fois de catalyseur et de protection...votre royaume ne craindra rien, s'il y a surcharge ou attaque c'est le trident qui l'encaissera... "

Sion était sûr de lui, et exposa ensuite son idée à sa soeur. Athena dit:

" A deux nous pourrons mieux encaisser le choc, s'il y a choc...

-Tu le supporteras ?

-Oui...j'ai survécu à pire déjà... "

Et Athena sourit...

Sion se sentait totalement sécurisé, et se rendit compte que la présence familière de son trident lui avait manqué. Il n'était pas seulement le symbole éclatant de la royauté des Sept Mers, mais aussi un objet qui était la présence de son père à ses côtés. Il le saisit en main avec un soupir d'aise, et se dirigea résolument vers la mer, en bas du palais. Puis, arrivé là-bas, il se retourna, et vit l'énorme statue d'Odin, forme glacée veillant à jamais sur Asgard. Il frissonna, et regarda les flots bleu-verts de la mer. De temps en temps, des icebergs continuaient à se casser. Sion réfléchit alors...Thétis lui avait appris une formule, mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas l'utiliser à la légère...Sion estimait que ce n'était pas à la légère cette fois. Athena prit le trident en main, et son médaillon se mit à briller. Sion ferma les yeux et prononça:

" Dieux des abysses et des profondeurs cachées, forces immémoriales de l'océan, moi, Sion, qui suis votre maître, vous ordonne de m'obéir... "

La mer se mit à bouger, et un tourbillon se forma devant l'éperon rocheux où se trouvaient les jumeaux. Athena continua, aidée par télépathie par son frère, continua:

" Moi, Athena, qui porte en moi le sang des empereurs sacrés, je vous ordonne de nous révéler qui est l'auteur de ces perturbations... "

Malgré la puissance dégagée par les deux jumeaux, rien ne se produisit. Sion resta là, médusé:

" Ce n'est pas possible !! Thétis a dit que jamais personne ne prendrait le risque de contrer cette formule ! "

Athena, pragmatique, comme toujours, ajouta:

" Mais manifestement quelque chose ou quelqu'un le fait, Sion...Allons, viens, rentrons... "

Et elle saisit son frère par le bras...

Sion ne prononça pas un mot pendant tout le retour...Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hilda demanda à Athena:

" Il va bien ?

-Oui...mais, quand il échoue dans quelque chose, il doute toujours de ses propres capacités...ce n'est pas grave, il va réfléchir un peu et revenir dans quelques heures...j'ai l'habitude...

-Tu sembles très bien le connaître...comme si vous étiez de vrais jumeaux...

-Nous sommes liés, c'est vrai...et j'ai l'habitude de ses réactions... "

Hilda dit:

" Que veux-tu faire ? Freya et Hagen se reposent, et personne d'autre n'est là...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...mais je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi la formule n'a pas marché...Thétis ne se trompe jamais, habituellement, et Sion a une très bonne mémoire...Ma mère me dit toujours qu'il n'y a jamais de problème qui n'ait pas de cause, à nous de la trouver...Alors je vais méditer aussi, me reposer, et je trouverai peut-être... "

Hilda sourit, et rentra dans son bureau...Cette petite lui plaisait, elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Son sang divin ne la rendait pas prétentieuse, au contraire, elle était très simple. Sion aussi, même si elle sentait qu'il était nettement plus stressé, sans doute le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de son père...

En fait, Sion, une fois rentré dans sa chambre, était tombé dans un sommeil lourd...Avoir échoué ne le souciait tout de même pas autant, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa soeur. Il avait besoin de recharger ses accus, et, ayant laissé à nouveau son trident sous la garde d'Hilda, la seule solution pour lui était de dormir un peu. Quand il s'éveilla, le ciel était sombre, une fin d'après-midi à Asgard, la nuit allait tomber sous peu. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux, et redescendit dans la grande salle. Freya se trouvait là avec son fils, et jouait aux dames avec lui. Elle sourit à Sion:

" Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui... "

Manifestement Freya l'avait percé à jour. Il sourit et dit:

" J'avais juste besoin de me reposer, invoquer cette formule demande beaucoup d'énergie, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé...

-Peut-être que tout te paraîtra clair plus tard ... ", lui dit Freya avec un sourire.

Athena, elle, avait fini par s'endormir en méditant. Se réveillant un peu plus tard, elle se dit avec un sourire que son maître l'aurait déjà punie pour s'être endormie en méditant. Elle descendit elle aussi dans la grande salle. Sion se trouvait là, il était assis, en train de lire tranquillement. Athena sourit à Freya et Hagen, et s'assit à côté de son frère.

" Fini ta crise ? ", lui demanda-t-elle.

Sion sourit et dit:

" Oui...mais je ne comprends pas encore...il y a une explication, elle n'est pas loin, je le sens... "

Il eut une mimique ennuyée, mais sourit:

" En tout cas, nous avons tout de même réussi à invoquer cette formule sans nous tromper...c'est déjà ça... "

C'est alors qu'Alexer, petit Camus et Camus du Verseau entrèrent dans la pièce. Petit Camus semblait épuisé, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et on y voyait des taches de sang. Il salua le monde, et sortit de la pièce. Ni Alexer ni Camus ne disaient rien.

Les jumeaux sentaient que quelque chose s'était passé, l'atmosphère s'épaississait à chaque seconde. Heureusement, le majordome annonça le dîner. Celui-ci fut silencieux, et, quand tout le monde eut fini, tous se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers. Sion, lui, descendit aux cuisines et demanda un petit encas pour Camus. Puis il alla frapper à sa porte. Un bruit lui répondit...Sion entra, et vit Camus dans son fauteuil. Il désinfectait ses plaies. Sion, horrifié, dit:

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Camus releva la tête, et Sion vit qu'un peu de sang avait séché sur son front. Camus dit:

" Oh rien...ce sont les aléas de l'entraînement...

-Il y a entraînement et brutalité...Sorrente m'entraîne mais je ne suis jamais dans un état pareil ! "

Avec une certaine réticence, Camus expliqua qu'il n'avait pas assez vite esquivé une attaque lançée par son maître, et était tombé au fond d'un ravin.

Sion, sans plus rien dire, posa sa main sur le bras de Camus, puis il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrant, il dit:

" Tu n'as rien de grave, heureusement...

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ma mère a de grands pouvoirs de guérison, elle peut soigner n'importe quoi. J'ai hérité d'un peu de ses pouvoirs, et elle m'a appris à m'en servir. C'est pour ça que je peux dire que tu n'as rien, même pas un traumatisme crânien...tu es un miraculé... "

Sion se concentra, et la plupart des blessures de Camus disparurent. Sion sourit:

" Là ça ira mieux...repose-toi maintenant, et mange... "

Sion songea en sortant de la chambre que décidément Camus avait beaucoup de courage, il le fallait avec un professeur pareil...

Cette nuit-là, Sion eut un cauchemar. Il se vit debout, ses pieds étaient glaçés, son trident à la main. Il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Puis il vit un rayon bleu, et se réveilla...Il se leva précipitamment, et alluma la lumière. Il alla à la fenêtre, et tira les rideaux. Le jour pointait derrière les montagnes. Il devait être cinq ou six heures du matin...

Manifestement son rêve était prémonitoire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ?

Il enfila sa tunique, et fit une brève toilette matinale...Alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux bleus, il essaya de trouver une signification à son rêve...

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Mais, à cette heure matinale, peu étaient ceux qui étaient là. Hilda l'était, elle se levait toujours très tôt pour remplir ses devoirs...Sion lui demanda:

" Est-ce possible de sortir aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais aller voir seul le niveau des eaux...il y a quelque chose qui s'en échappe, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quoi...si je suis seul j'y arriverai peut-être...

-Faites attention alors, les tempêtes de neige se lèvent vite en cette saison... "

Sion sourit:

" Si c'est une tempête de mer, je ne la crains pas, mais une tempête de neige, ce serait plus difficile... "

Athena arrivait, encore à moitié endormie. Sion lui sourit et dit:

" Alors, paresseuse ? c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ? "

Athena, se frotta les yeux et dit:

" M'en moque ! mais bonjour quand même, petit frère... "

Il haissait quand elle l'appelait petit frère, il n'avait après tout que 8 minutes de moins qu'elle...

Elle s'assit près de lui, et entama son petit déjeuner de bon coeur. Sion lui dit:

" Je vais aller au bord de la mer tout a l'heure, voir où en est la fonte des glaces...

-Je viens avec toi...

-Non, j'y vais seul...je me concentrerai mieux...je ne serai pas long... "

Athena hocha juste la tête. Après tout, son jumeau était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il commençait à se faire tard dans la matinée quand Sion sortit...Il s'était bien emmitouflé, avait mis une tunique aux manches longues mais retenue à la taille par sa ceinture qui ne le quittait jamais. C'était le seul signe distinctif qu'il avait, à part le médaillon offert par Thétis, portant son prénom gravé. Il portait par dessus tout ça un épais manteau, et des chaussures chaudes...

Il marcha un bon moment jusqu'au bord de mer...il se sentit revigoré à sa proximité. Sion resta immobile sur la falaise, seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, continua son scan, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il resta là, immobile, un grand moment, tâchant de se concentrer sur chaque iceberg présent sur la mer...

Il ne sentit pas la tempête se lever...s'en rendant compte, il se mit à courir, courir dans la direction du palais...la tempête devint de plus en plus violente, Sion ne voyait pas où il allait...puis tout devint noir...

_D'un jumeau à un autre jumeau..._

Au palais, Athena s'inquiéta bien évidemment du sort de son frère. Mais, comme elle le dit à Hilda, elle sentait qu'il était vivant. Hilda dit:

" Il est peut-être tombé à la mer...

-Ce serait la meilleure chose pour lui...il y serait en sécurité parmi les Marinas... "

Et elle décida d'attendre...Après tout, tant qu'elle sentait que Sion était vivant, et elle conserverait l'espoir jusqu'au bout...

La première chose que Sion comprit, dans un brouillard épais, fut ces quelques mots:

" Maître, il a bougé, il va se réveiller...Que devons-nous faire ? Vous avez vu sa ceinture...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nanny, prends soin de lui...je serai dans la grande salle... "

Sion sentait son corps douloureux, et sa tête lui faisait un mal horrible. Où était-il ? la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était cette tempête...

Il bougea légèrement, et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fut laborieux tant il lui semblait que ses paupières pesaient du plomb.

Quand il finit par y arriver, il s'assit dans son lit, et regarda autour de lui. La vieille servante assise à son chevet dit:

" Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé...vous l'avez échappé belle dans la tempête... "

Sion, gêné, remonta son drap sur son torse nu. Puis il demanda, recollant ses idées:

" Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Et où suis-je ?

-Six heures...mais vous devriez encore vous reposer...vous êtes en sécurité...

-Je vais bien...je voudrais remercier la personne qui m'a sauvé... "

La servante lui amena ses vêtements qui avaient séché devant le feu, l'aida à les enfiler et, silencieusement, le conduisit à travers de longs couloirs jusqu'au salon. Sion vit qu'il s'agissait indéniablement d'une demeure noble...

La servante ouvrit une grande porte, s'inclina et fit entrer Sion. La salle n'était éclairée que par quelques lanternes accrochées au mur, et par le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Un fauteuil se trouvait devant le feu, et quelqu'un y était assis. Une voix lui dit:

" Approchez, je vous en prie... "

Sion, intimidé, s'executa et avança jusqu'au feu. La personne se leva alors. Il s'agissait d'un homme, environ la trentaine, un peu plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux verts coupés courts et des yeux mordorés magnifiques. Ses traits marqués attestaient sa grande expérience de l'existence, malgré son jeune âge.

.Il sourit légèrement, tendit la main et dit:

" Bienvenue chez moi...

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie...je vous remercie...

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser périr...vous n'avez pas l'habitude de notre climat, cela se voit...

-C'est vrai...je n'ai pas vu venir la tempête... "

L'homme indiqua un siège à côté du sien, et Sion s'y assit...L'homme demanda:

" Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon du sud comme vous vient faire dans nos contrées inhospitalières ?

-Je suis en mission, en quelque sorte... "

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, attendit un instant et dit:

" Je sens qu'il s'exhale de vous une puissance énorme...Etes-vous un chevalier d'Athena ?

-Non... "

Sion se demandait comment cet homme pouvait bien sentir son aura et, utilisant son sixième sens, il vit derrière lui un tigre blanc. L'homme dit alors:

" Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs...mon nom est Bud, je suis le propriétaire de cette maison...

-Je m'appelle Sion...enchanté de vous connaître... "

L'évidence frappa Sion comme la foudre : cet homme, par un hasard extraordinaire, se trouvait être un guerrier divin survivant...mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous morts. Cela était peu plausible, mais il avait senti son aura tout de suite, seul un guerrier divin le pouvait...

Il se passa la main sur le front...:

" Vous êtes...euh...

-Un Guerrier Divin, oui...mais vous, qui êtes-vous, je sens votre pouvoir... "

Sion hésita, puis décida de lui faire confiance...il dit:

" Je suis le fils de Poseidon et d'un chevalier sacré d'Athena... "

Les yeux de Bud s'ouvrirent démesurément...mais il crut Sion, il sentait qu'il ne mentait pas. Le visage de Sion restait grave...Sion continua:

" Oui, ma soeur jumelle et moi sommes venus ici sur ordre de notre père afin d'essayer de voir ce qui provoque la fonte des glaces...

-Vous avez une soeur jumelle ?

-Oui, elle est mon aînée, elle s'appelle Athena...elle est restée au palais... "

Une grande tristesse passa dans les yeux de Bud, surprenant Sion. Il resta silencieux un bon moment...Sion baissa la tête, croyant avoir dit quelque chose qu'il le fallait pas, et masqua de sa main le trident gravé sur sa ceinture. Bud vit son geste et lui dit:

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien...Voyez-vous, j'avais un frère jumeau autrefois, il est décédé pendant la guerre contre le Sanctuaire...Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir votre soeur jumelle...

-Je le sais, Athena ne cesse de me protéger depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. La déesse Athena m'avait fait élever ailleurs, car mon aura était marine, je n'ai connu ma soeur qu'à l'âge de six ans. Depuis, elle veut toujours me protéger, fût-ce au mépris de sa propre vie... "

Bud esquissa un léger sourire:

" Alors protégez-la à votre tour, quand le temps sera venu... "

Sion sourit...seul un autre jumeau pouvait le comprendre aussi bien. Il dit à Bud:

" Je suis sûr que, d'où qu'il soit, votre frère veille sur vous... "

Bud hocha la tête, et dit:

" Partagerez-vous mon repas ? vous ne pouvez sortir tant que la tempête ne s'est pas calmée...

-Avec grand plaisir... "

Bien que les deux aient une différence d'âge conséquente, environ dix-sept ans, ils s'entendaient à merveilles. Sion, bien qu'il n'eût pas encore douze ans, était très mûr pour son âge, et pouvait aisément soutenir une conversation...Bud, qui ne recevait pas beaucoup de visites et était assez renfermé du fait de son enfance difficile et des événements survenus lors de la bataille d'Asgard, trouvait cet adolescent intéressant. Et Sion était heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui comprenne si bien ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps...

Dès que la tempête se calma, Bud raccompagna Sion au palais, où il avait ses entrées comme Guerrier Divin, officiel à présent, ainsi que comme noble. Il salua Hilda avec beaucoup de déférence...Sion le remercia une seconde fois, et Bud reprit son cheval pour rentrer. Athena, rassurée sur le sort de son frère, se reposait...

Sion resta dans le salon, avec Hilda...Celle-ci dit:

" C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu...heureusement que Bud se trouvait là...

-Oui, en effet...il m'a de plus semblé très intéressant...vous avez connu son frère jumeau ? "

Le visage d'Hilda pâlit impercetiblement, mais elle dit:

" Oui, j'ai bien connu Syd...il était Guerrier Divin de Zeta lors de la dernière guerre...la tradition d'Asgard veut que, lorsque naissent des jumeaux, l'on n'en garde qu'un seul. Bud a donc été abandonné alors que son frère jumeau était élevé près de leur parents. Du coup, devenu lui aussi Guerrier Divin, j'en ai fait l'ombre de son jumeau...mais lui seul a survécu... "

Cela semblait remuer au fond d'Hilda une émotion indicible. Sion la ressentit très fort, comprenant la souffrance du pauvre Bud obligé de suivre son jumeau sans que celui-ci connaisse son existence, aussi fort que lui mais condamné à l'ombre...Alcor et Mizar était double...c'était donc leur destin.

Elle demanda ensuite:

" Vous voulez vous reposer ?

-Non, je vais bien. Cette histoire me bouleverse, elle me rappelle la mienne et celle d'Athena...comme je comprends Bud ! je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si ma soeur était morte et que je restais seul au monde... "

Il secoua la tête et dit:

" Revenons à la fonte des glaces...je n'y comprends toujours rien, c'est à devenir fou... "

D'un geste rageur, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son front. Hilda lui dit:

" Cela ne nous menace pas pour l'instant gravement...

-Je sais, mais cela me fait toujours douter de mes propres pouvoirs, c'est dans mon caractère... "

Sion avait une remarquable connaissance de lui-même pour un enfant de cet âge. Il était cependant bien plus grand qu'Hilda, qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-cinq.

Bien qu'il se sentît bien, Sion avait cependant besoin de se reposer. Il regagna alors sa chambre, s'étendit sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Etant en pleine croissance, il avait souvent besoin de se reposer, et taisait soigneusement ses articulations douloureuses à ceux qui le gardaient, à sa soeur et à sa mère. Son corps avait du mal à suivre sa croissance exponentielle...

Quand il se réveilla, il expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé à sa soeur jumelle. Il la rassura sur sa santé et lui demanda comment elle se portait. Athena s'était inquiétée, il le sentait, mais, comme à chaque fois, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle le protégeait toujours, s'oubliant elle-même à son profit, et se laissant enterrer au Sanctuaire alors que lui recevait une éducation de prince. Elle valait bien mieux que cela, il le savait, elle était aussi forte que lui, même si elle n'avait pas le même type de pouvoirs. Pourtant, elle vivait dans son ombre...princesse des Sept Mers au même titre que lui, elle ne méritait pas un tel sort. Cette fois, ce serait à lui de la protéger, et il verrait, au retour en Grèce, ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'elle ait une vie plus digne d'elle. Il en parlerait à la déesse et à sa mère. Athena méritait qu'on s'occupe d'elle aussi...Il n'avait pas besoin d'Illia et de Thétis en même temps, il insisterait que l'une d'elles veille sur Athena, vu que lui était gardé en permanence il estimait qu'Athena avait droit à la même chose. Même si il était l'héritier déclaré, elle avait droit aux mêmes égards que lui, ils étaient du même sang.

Réfléchissant ainsi, seul, assis devant le feu, il s'assoupit...et rêva. Il entendit un rire, qu'il connaissait déjà, des paroles confuses...

Se réveillant brusquement, comme secoué par un choc électrique, il resta debout devant le feu et hurla:

" Nereus !!!! "

Ce cri attira Athena, qui n'était pas loin, et Hilda, qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Athena secoua son frère:

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nereus...c'est lui...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...je viens d'avoir un songe, où j'ai reconnu son rire... "

Il avait du mal à parler, sa voix était saccadée. Il se tourna vers Hilda:

" Il était dieu de la mer avant notre père...depuis que je suis enfant il veut me déposséder de mon pouvoir...nous l'avons affronté il y a peu de temps, mais je ne l'ai que blessé...il veut encore se venger, mais je ne peux accepter que ce soit aux dépends de votre royaume et de l'humanité entière...je dois l'arrêter, c'est mon devoir...qu'il me nuise à moi ne me dérange pas, mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'en prendre à d'autres personnes... "

Athena s'interposa:

" Je t'interdis d'y aller seul...s'il t'arrivait quelque chose maman ne me pardonnerait jamais...

-C'est de ne rien faire qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Cette fois je dois agir seul, tu n'as pas eu mon entraînement, Athena, tu n'es pas en mesure de maîtriser le maniement des forces marines...moi je le peux, je l'ai appris... "

Il s'avançait un peu, Thétis ayant seulement commencé à lui enseigner cela depuis peu de temps. Mais il fallait absolument que l'argument tienne, convainque Athena surtout. Cette fois, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie.

Il crut très fort en cet argument, et Athena accepta...Mais il dit:

" Je ne peux pas cependant dire pour l'instant où il se trouve... "

Il avança vers Hilda, et dit:

" Je dois le provoquer pour qu'il se montre...mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le combattrai suffisamment au large pour que votre royaume ne soit pas touché... "

Il se redressa et posa la main sur sa plaque de ceinture:

" Sur ce que je possède de plus cher, l'insigne sacré de mon père, je vous jure que votre royaume n'aura rien... "

Hilda eut la bonne réaction, et, au lieu de rire de ce gamin quelque peu pénétré de son importance, elle dit:

" Je te fais confiance... "

Il était vrai aussi que ce n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire. Et elle lui faisait confiance, entièrement. Sur les épaules de cet adolescent en pleine croissance reposait le destin de son royaume, et partiellement du monde.

Sans mot dire, elle l'emmena dans son bureau et lui indiqua son trident. Sion le prit et dit:

" Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous...veillez sur ma soeur, je vous en prie...

-Oui, comptez sur moi...faites attention à vous... "

Sion sortit de la pièce, jeta un regard sûr à sa soeur et sortit du palais. Il marcha jusqu'à la mer, et appela d'une voix forte:

" Nereus ! ne te cache plus, je sais que c'est toi...cette fois nous combattrons à la loyale !! "

En signe de défi, il leva son trident...Le fils de l'Empereur des Mers était en colère, des éclairs sortaient des pointes de son trident et balayaient la surface de la mer...sa partie divine ressortait, et gare à celui qui était l'objet de sa vindicte !


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18 : Méditations en apesanteur..._

_Combat à mort…._

La mer, sous l'effet de la colère de Sion mais aussi sous une autre influence, se mit à bouillonner. Sion s'arc-bouta sur ses pieds, et attendit...

Soudain, la mer se fendit en deux, et Nereus apparut. Il ricana et regarda dédaigneusement Sion:

" Tiens, le gamin ? tu en as mis du temps...

-Seuls les renards cachent leurs traces, car ils sont assez couards pour ça. Ce sera toi ou moi cette fois, Nereus...ce combat doit prendre fin d'une façon ou d'une autre... "

Il assura sa prise sur son trident, et dit:

" Mais je jure que cette fois je débarrasserai le monde de ta présence malfaisante ! "

Sion était aussi grand que lui maintenant, et se redressa...

Au palais, Hilda, soucieuse d'aider Sion qui mettait délibérément sa vie en jeu pour sauver le royaume d'Asgard et le monde, s'était mise en prière dans son cabinet privé:

" _Seigneur Odin ! protège notre royaume comme tu l'as toujours fait et préserve la vie de cet enfant qui prend sur ses épaules le destin de l'humanité toute entière. Toi qui vois dans les coeurs, tu sais qu'il mérite de vivre ! "_

Juste avant de s'enfermer, elle avait confié Athena à Freya, avec ordre de la garder avec elle tout le temps qu'il serait nécessaire. Athena faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tant et si bien que Freya finit par lui dire:

" Allons, assieds-toi et calme-toi... "

Athena obéit, et attrapa le médaillon que son père lui avait offert. Freya dit:

" Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce médaillon...

-C'est un cadeau de mon père...il m'a dit qu'il me viendrait en aide quand j'en aurais besoin... mais je ne peux même pas aider mon propre frère !

-C'est ton rôle d'aînée, n'est-ce pas ? mais aider ton frère ne signifie pas te sacrifier sans cesse pour lui...

-A chaque fois il se met dans des situations impossibles, et cela termine en sommeil ou en coma ! Notre mère s'inquiète à chaque fois...et j'en ai assez de ça !

-Il a fait son choix...il est assez grand pour ça je crois...tu dois lui laisser cette liberté... "

Athena dit:

" J'aurais bien aimé qu'on ait la moitié chacun des pouvoirs de notre père, Sion n'aurait pas cette énorme charge sur les épaules...

-Tu ne peux rien y changer...mais je pense que Sion s'aide de ta seule pensée, vous êtes jumeaux...insuffle-lui ta force... "

Mais Athena était trop impliquée pour raisonner logiquement. Freya lui tendit une tasse de thé, et lui dit:

"Tiens, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après…"

Sion ne cilla pas et regarda Nereus dans les yeux. Mais il ne dit rien de plus…Sa détermination se lisait dans ses yeux violets, il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer d'un pouce. Il se téléporta sur un iceberg, à un kilomètre des côtes d'Asgard, soucieux de tenir sa promesse.

Nereus se recula, et dit:

"Tu n'es qu'à moitié divin ! qu'est-ce qu'une petite chose comme toi pourrait me faire ?

-Beaucoup de choses ! "

Et une vague s'abattit sur Nereus, qui ricana.:

"Tu n'es capable que de ça ? tu es vraiment ridicule !"

Sion essaya de ne pas laisser le doute s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il devait s'accrocher, donner tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de sauver le monde de la destruction.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose apparut dans son esprit, comme une impression persistante. Il se souvint alors d'avoir autrefois lu, dans un dictionnaire de mythologie, que Nereus, dieu de la mer avant Poseidon, était un dieu juste et pacifique, qui avait le pouvoir de lever le voile de l'avenir…L'était-il réellement ou avait-il donné cette impression ? Là, en tout cas, celui-ci n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de le tuer, rien à voir avec le Nereus dont il avait lu la description dans son livre. Alors que penser ?

Nereus, en face de lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder Sion avec un sourire ironique…Sion, campé sur ses pieds, comme enfonçé dans la glace, ne bougeait pas non plus…l'ensemble rappellait les scènes des westerns, quand les deux ennemis se font face…

Mine de rien inquiet, Sion tenta de se rappeller tous les conseils de Sorrente. Mais il n'en retrouva pas un seul, son esprit restait désespérément vide. Que faire ? Alors que fallait-il faire ? Il décida d'utiliser le très fort instinct qu'il possédait…

C'est alors que Nereus lança son attaque. Sion tenta de se protéger, mais n'y parvint pas totalement. Une partie de ses vêtements vola en éclats, et son sang gicla en plusieurs endroits de son corps. Jugeant qu'aucune de ces blessures ne mettait en danger sa vie, il contre-attaqua. Deux éclairs partagèrent la mer en deux, qui s'abattit sur Nereus…

Cette fois, Nereus recula, mais continua à ricaner. Sion, concentré, lui assena plusieurs attaques de front, sans jamais reculer…

Sion se rappellait les conseils de sa mère et de Sorrente, et avait l'esprit très clair, à son grand étonnement. Nereus riposta, et il arriva enfin à le contrer, au prix d'autres blessures…

Athena, debout à la fenêtre, regardait les éclairs que provoquait au large ce combat de titans. Freya l'appella:

"Tu te fais du mal…

-Non…c'est Sion qui a mal, il est blessé !"

Et ses yeux tremblèrent.

Freya continua:

"Ce n'est peut-être rien…allons, viens boire une autre tasse de thé, et cesse de te miner…si Sion sent ton désarroi, il sera triste lui aussi…"

Athena se retourna, et avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit devant Freya, convaincue par la justesse de son argument. Elle la regarda, et eut l'intuition qu'elle aussi avait connu l'inquiétude de voir combattre un proche…peut-être même plus qu'un proche d'ailleurs. Sous les traits aimables de Freya se cachait une vieille douleur, pas tout à fait éteinte d'ailleurs.

Freya surprit le regard d'Athena sur elle…Elle la regarda et dit avec un demi sourire:

"Tu es très intuitive, et tu te dis que j'ai dû connaître moi aussi la douleur de voir combattre un proche…

-Oui, tout à fait…"

Freya sourit doucement de son beau sourire triste et dit:

"Il s'appelait Hagen…il avait été élevé avec moi depuis mon enfance, et avait toujours été commis à ma garde. Il est mort sous mes yeux lors de la bataille contre le Sanctuaire…"

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Athena comprit à demi-mot cependant ce qui ne pouvait être dit…l'amour inavoué, impossible entre la princesse et son chevalier servant. Elle hocha juste la tête…Même mariée et heureuse, Freya ne pouvait oublier Hagen, qu'elle considérait comme mort par sa faute, au point de donner à son premier-né son nom…

Sion, lui, sauta en l'air et retomba à l'arrière de son iceberg. Nereus ricana:

"Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement…"

_"Il a raison, _se dit Sion en son for intérieur, _je dois attaquer !"_

Il devait lui faire croire qu'il maîtrisait le pouvoir du trident. Il se redressa et dit:

"Je vais me débarrasser de toi maintenant, Nereus ! "

Il était plus que temps, s'il attendait encore il n'aurait plus assez de force et d'énergie. Il faisait vraiment peur, avec ses vêtements déchirés et ses blessures desquelles coulaient de larges filets de sang qui s'étalaient sous lui en une flaque sombre.

Malgré la douleur intense qui lui vrillait le corps, Sion ne tremblait pas. Il ne pleurait pas non plus, ni ne se plaignait.

Il lui fallait faire quelque chose maintenant, avant de mourir exsangue…il savait que le moindre effort augmenterait la perte de sang, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas…sa vie valait moins que la vie des milliards de personnes innocentes qui mourraient si les glaces fondaient.

Il ne savait pas vraiment se servir du trident de son père, mais il devait donner le change à Nereus pour que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Il pointa les trois pointes de son trident vers Nereus, et dit:

"Par le nom de mon père, tu ne feras jamais plus de mal à personne…"

Il se concentra, allant chercher sa puissance au tréfonds de lui-même:

"Trident des sept mers, donne-moi ta puissance !"

Comme a la fin de la guerre d'Hermès, quelque chose explosa en lui…c'était ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas, ce dont Sorrente lui avait toujours dit de se méfier. Il hurla, alors que sortaient des trois pointes dorées du trident trois jets bleus, qui touchèrent Nereus de plein fouet. Sion se concentra encore plus, faisant appel à toutes les forces qu'il possédait…Nereus commença à hurler, et à fumer…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…je te tuerai !" hurlait-il.

Sion donnait tout ce qui lui restait…La flaque sombre en dessous de lui grandissait de plus en plus. Nereus lança alors un rayon vert, qui entoura Sion avant de disparaître…Puis il disparut lui-même, et de lui ne resta qu'un petit tas de cendres vertes calcinées.

Sion resta debout, puis s'écroula lui aussi dans une mare de sang…

Athena dit:

"Je ne sens plus Sion !"

Elle avait pâli, et s'était levée, sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Hilda envoya immédiatement des hommes rechercher Sion en mer, des pêcheurs et des marins de grande expérience.

Athena refusa de manger et de boire quoi que ce soit pendant les trois jours que durèrent les recherches. Quand les pêcheurs retrouvèrent Sion, il avait largement dérivé, et était presque exsangue. Heureusement, comme le dit le médecin, le froid ambiant avait fait se contracter les vaisseaux sanguins et lui avait donc sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de se vider totalement de ce qui lui restait de sang.…

Mais il était dans un état pitoyable, blessé de partout, et dans un coma profond, entre la vie et la mort. Hilda ordonna qu'on lui donne les meilleurs soins, mais il n'y avait aucune réaction chez lui, ce qui fit dire au médecin qu'il était perdu.

Athena refusait toute nourriture, malgré les exhortations d'Hilda et de Freya…même les deux Camus essayèrent de la convaincre, sans succès. Elle souffrait en même temps que son frère…

Mû aussi souffrait, sentant le désarroi de sa fille et l'état pitoyable de son fils…

Au bout d'une semaine, Athena fit ses adieux au royaume d'Asgard et revint avec son frère au Sanctuaire. Sion fut installé à l'infirmerie…

_Plongeon en chute libre…_

Mû courut voir son fils dès son arrivée, mais, dès qu'elle le vit inconscient, bardé de tuyaux, sans la moindre réaction de vie que le bruit de son électrocardiogramme, elle se sentit vaciller et tomber. Elle fit immédiatement volte-face et courut jusqu'à chez elle, aveuglée par les larmes…

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroula et sanglota jusqu'à épuisement. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son fils ainsi, toujours victime du haut destin imposé par son père…

Les pensées qu'elle avait toujours refusées de voir s'imposèrent alors à elle avec une telle force qu'il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser…

_Mû…_

_Sion, mon fils...je te vois là, gisant, sans espoir de guérison peut-être...et je m'effondre ! mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Moi qui n'ai jamais craqué, même durant ta naissance et celle de ta soeur. Est-ce moi qui t'ai inculqué ces idées de sacrifice et d'héroïsme qui t'ont conduit là où tu es ?_

_Tu as fait ton devoir, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi, à chaque fois plus proche de la mort, à me demander si tu t'en sortiras cette fois. Je t'ai porté, et la douleur que tu ressens, je la ressens aussi...les livres de pédagogie féminine disent qu'on a toujours tendance à préférer son enfant le plus fragile, souvent le dernier-né d'ailleurs..._

_Jamais je n'ai ressenti un si grand désarroi depuis des années. Il est vrai aussi que je n'ai jamais pris le temps, ou jamais voulu je crois, de m'apesantir sur ces choses. Mais maintenant tout me rejoint, tout me submerge, comme un flot que je ne peux contrôler...c'est au dessus de mes forces..._

_Tout ceci me fait d'autant plus mal que je ne me souviens presque pas de ta naissance...juste quelques impressions dans mon inconscience. Ton premier cri, entre autres, entendu dans un brouillard épais. Il me manque tout un chapitre de ta vie, ton premier sourire, tes premiers pas..._

_Est-on mère en étant si déchirée ? Il est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus une mère ordinaire...pourtant, j'ai ressenti les douleurs de l'enfantement, chaque douleur qui vous poussait tous deux vers la vie. Moi qui n'ai jamais été une femme à part entière, j'ai pourtant accompli le plus féminin des devoirs...je sais que je ne vous ai pas vraiment prouvé mon amour, je ne sais pas dire ces choses-là...tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu envisager, le fait d'être femme et mère, tout cela s'impose à moi maintenant. _

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi au bout de douze ans ? Jamais je ne me suis sentie si mal...je n'ai pu supporter de te voir ainsi, au milieu de tous ces tuyaux, entre la vie et la mort...c'est une fois de trop...toi et ta soeur n'êtes-vous nés que pour combattre et pour souffrir, alors que vous n'êtes pas encore sortis de l'enfance ? Non, je refuse cela, je refuse cette fatalité !_

Tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des années, tout ce que Shion du Bélier avait fait d'elle en la transformant en homme, tout ce qu'elle se cachait à elle-même depuis des années ressurgissait, provoquant une souffrance presque physique…

Sous cette émotion très violente, pour la première fois, apparurent quelques images de la naissance de son fils, dans une brume épaisse, alors que la déesse l'avait endormie, et cela la fit encore plus souffrir…Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert de toute sa vie…

Athena avait vu le geste de sa mère, et détourna la tête. Sa mère devait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas aidé Sion, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais…

Sa tête était lourde, mais elle refusait de céder, et ses idées s'entremêlaient. Tentant de se soutenir, elle ne le put, et tomba à terre, évanouie…

Kanon, qui arrivait, la souleva et la déposa sur un lit. Il prit son pouls:

"Il est très lent…vite, appelle le médecin !", dit-il à Saga qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Le médecin arriva en courant, et dit après l'examen:

"Elle n'a rien mangé depuis un bon moment, voilà le problème ! je vais la mettre sous perfusion de glucose…"

Saga regarda la petite et dit:

"La pauvre ! comme elle doit souffrir, autant que sa mère souffre…

-Mû a trop de choses en elle, il est temps qu'elle fasse le point, et la vue de Sion dans cet état en fut le facteur déclenchant…

-Alors, qui s'occupera d'Athena ? on ne peut pas la laisser seule…

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste au Sanctuaire, il faut l'éloigner…ce sera pire si elle reste ici…"

Kanon réfléchit un instant…et dit:

"Pourquoi ne la confierions-nous pas à son père ?"

Milo, qui entrait, dit:

"C'est une très bonne idée…elle sera en sécurité avec lui, ça lui changera les idées…et nous irons la voir pour lui porter des nouvelles de son frère et de sa mère…"

Les chevaliers d'or, réunis en assemblée plénière, trouvèrent que c'était une bonne idée, ainsi que la déesse, qui donna son accord et prévint Julian Solo elle-même.

On attendit cependant qu'Athena soit remise plus ou moins sur pied. Son père avait d'abord été briefé sur ce qui se passait, et était venu rendre visite à son fils cadet. Entretemps, Mû n'était pas sortie de chez elle, elle méditait, réglant tout ce qui avait explosé en elle d'un coup, toutes ces contradictions refoulées en elle depuis si longtemps…

Julian Solo vint alors chercher sa fille, et l'emmena chez lui, dans sa grande maison blanche, d'où on voyait le Cap Sounion. Athena ne pouvait le regarder sans avoir les larmes aux yeux en pensant à son frère…

Julian avait fait aménager pour sa fille une chambre de sa maison, en tenant compte de ce qu'il connaissait d'elle et de ce que les adolescents aimaient, mais Athena ne savait pas se servir de la télévision ou de l'ordinateur posé sur une table de sa chambre.

Désireux de lui changer les idées, il l'emmena avec lui dans toutes les réceptions auxquelles il assistait, la présentant comme une parente éloignée dont il prenait soin. Athena, amusée, voyait le charme de son père en action, et prit bonne note de certaines choses. Pourtant, malgré ces distractions, son frère lui manquait, et son père la surprit souvent silencieuse et triste. Pourtant, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle aille mieux, et comprit que, sans son frère, Athena n'était pas complète…Tous les jours, il se libérait de son travail pour déjeuner et dîner avec elle, et il l'emmenait parfois dans ses bureaux avec lui. Athena découvrit la technologie qui lui permettait de régner sur son empire marchand…

Au Sanctuaire, Sion était toujours dans le coma. Il reçut la visite de Petit Camus, venu tout exprès, de Saori, de petit Doko et petit Shaka. Tous étaient émus aux larmes en le voyant ainsi…Relié à des tuyaux et à des perfusions qui le nourrissaient, Sion semblait errer dans un monde extérieur…Il avait cependant l'air reposé. Pourtant, de temps en temps, il s'agitait et ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres…

Un jour, Triton vint le voir, et insista pour rester et le protéger, malgré la présence ininterrompue des généraux des Mers qui se relayaient à son chevet. Il se sentait débiteur de Sion, et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait…

Environ trois semaines après la bataille, Mû sortit de chez elle, apparemment amaigrie mais l'esprit en repos. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour enfin se réconcilier avec son état de mère et de femme, et avec toutes ses contradictions imposées par Sion du Bélier…Elle prit sa place auprès du chevet de son fils, et ne le quitta plus…

Athena, triste, se dit que sa mère l'oubliait un peu, mais elle considérait cela comme normal, vu qu'elle considérait que c'était son frère le plus important dans ce cas. Son père essaya de la faire changer d'idée, mais elle ne voulut rien savoir, alors il l'emmena dans une des pièces de la maison…elle contenait les tableaux de tous les Solo depuis trois siècles. Il la prit par les épaules et dit:

"Toi aussi tu es un membre de cette famille, tu t'insères dans la dynastie…alors arrête de me dire que ton frère est plus important que toi, vous êtes jumeaux, et je ne privilégie ni l'un, ni l'autre…vous êtes égaux pour moi…

-Mais c'est Sion qui a failli donner sa vie, moi je ne l'ai pas aidé…

-Il te l'avait demandé, je crois…il voulait que tu restes en sécurité…qu'aurais-tu fait face à Nereus ? tu n'as aucun pouvoir marin…il a voulu te protéger…"

Les yeux d'Athena se remplirent de larmes:

"C'était à moi de le faire…

-Ton rôle d'aînée n'est pas tout le temps de veiller sur lui, tu dois vivre pour toi-même également…Sion est peut-être l'héritier désigné, mais cela ne veut pas dire du tout qu'il soit plus important que toi…son rôle est différent, c'est tout…mais dis-toi bien que tu as les mêmes prérogatives que lui, même si tu n'en uses pas…"

Athena baissa la tête, et son père l'entraîna:

"Viens…"

Athena suivit son père jusqu'au petit port qui bordait la maison. Il la fit monter dans un bateau et l'emmena au large…Il respira et dit:

"Sens l'odeur de la mer, elle sera toujours là. Sion se nourrit de cette puissance, il a juste plus besoin de temps pour l'absorber…il se réveillera…"

En effet, Mû et Athena avaient insisté pour que le trident de Sion fût placé à côté de son lit, ainsi que certaines choses auxquelles il tenait, comme sa boucle de ceinture et son écharpe brodée au trident d'or, espérant ainsi que son énergie se rechargerait plus vite.

Athena sentit vraiment pour la première fois la formidable puissance qui sommeillait sous les flots placides de la Méditerranée. Elle se sentit lucide et calme, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps…et la mer s'apaisait elle aussi. Son père la regarda et dit:

"Tu vois, toi aussi tu as ce pouvoir…il vient de se révéler à l'instant…

-Quel pouvoir ?

-De pouvoir projeter ton humeur sur la mer…ton frère a le même…"

Athena sourit alors, d'un franc sourire, pour la première fois depuis la bataille…

Mû réfléchissait beaucoup au chevet de son fils. Tout n'était pas réglé, mais elle devait s'occuper de lui, tel était son rôle en tant que mère. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pu l'assurer pour Athena…elle savait que cela lui faisait du bien de rester avec son père, au moins elle se ferait moins de mal qu'en restant sans cesse au chevet de son frère. Elle savait les pensées qui agitaient sa fille…

Cependant, elle envoya Aphelia chez les Solo, avec ordre de continuer l'entraînement d'Athena, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr…

Juste avant cela, le chevalier d'argent fut convoquée chez la déesse, et mise au courant de certaines des spécificités d'Athena…cela devenait plus qu'utile vu les soupçons qu'elle nourrissait depuis un certain temps. Mais la déesse ne lui dit pas tout, elle ne lui révéla pas sa filiation maternelle ni le rapport entre Sion et le trident…ni qui était Julian Solo réellement ! Aphelia fut tenue au secret.

Julian Solo accueillit Aphelia avec sympathie, et celle-ci ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il fût le père de Sion, il n'y avait là aucun doute. Il est vrai aussi que le père avait autant de charme que le fils, si ce n'était plus, et qu'il savait parfaitement en user…

Pendant ce temps, les généraux et les marinas continuaient à se relayer au chevet de Sion, toujours inconscient et aréactif. La plus triste était Thétis, qui avait pour Sion des sentiments de mère et qui souffrait énormément de le voir dans cet état. Mû la comprenait si bien qu'elle la laissait parfois seule avec Sion…elle lui faisait confiance parce qu'elle savait qu'elle préférerait se faire tuer plutôt que de laisser quiconque faire du mal à Sion.

Triton lui aussi ne quittait pas le chevet de son demi-frère, pour honorer sa dette, disait-il.

"Sion m'a rendu la vie, je peux au moins faire ça pour lui…", disait-il avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Le cas de Sion avait ému toutes les divinités marines, et même une partie des divinités terrestres. Ce petit demi-dieu mortel qui avait osé s'opposer à un dieu et qui surtout était encore vivant, même si ce n'était qu'à peine, forçait le respect de tous…

Hilda demandait à être informée de son état tous les jours, et priait inlassablement Odin de lui rendre la santé…elle considérait qu'elle avait une dette inremboursable envers lui.

Sorrente essayait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais Mû sentait bien qu'il était horriblement triste…Sion était comme son fils, et il souffrait énormément de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir rien y faire…

_Retour à la vie…_

Trois mois avaient passé, et Sion était encore dans le coma…les médecins étaient très pessimistes, et craignaient une mort cérébrale.

A Asgard, le moment était venu pour Freya d'accoucher de son second enfant. Hagen avait été éloigné de la chambre de sa mère, et Hilda l'avait pris avec elle dans son bureau afin de le distraire. Les deux Camus, eux, étaient partis s'entraîner depuis tôt le matin, comme à leur habitude.

Alexer faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher…

Au Sanctuaire, c'était l'effervescence. Un pic avait été remarqué sur son électroencéphalogramme, il avait réagi à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. S'il réagissait, c'est qu'il se réveillerait très probablement, démentant les diagnostics alarmistes des médecins.

Son rythme cardiaque avait remonté aussi très légèrement. Mû se reprit à espérer. Athena sentit alors, dans le grand vide qu'elle ressentait depuis trois mois, une étincelle…Sion réagissait…

A Asgard, Hilda attendait le naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce, et elle sourit en pensant à la délicate attention de sa sœur: si c'était un garçon, il se nommerait Siegfried, comme le Guerrier Divin mort pendant la bataille contre le Sanctuaire. Le cœur d'Hilda se serra en pensant à lui…elle ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné, et ne se pardonnerait jamais, ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, même si elle était sous l'emprise de l'anneau maléfique des Niebelungen elle se souvenait de tout…La mort de Siegfried, le seul homme qu'elle eût jamais aimé, restait encore comme une blessure à vif dans son cœur…mais personne, peut-être à part sa sœur, ne se doutait de cette fêlure.

Souriant à son neveu, elle admira le dessin qu'il venait de faire, et lui dit d'en faire un autre. C'est alors qu'elle reçut une visite inattendue: Bud. Il ne venait jamais au palais, pourtant…

Il la salua, et dit:

"Mes respects, princesse…en fait, je venais prendre des nouvelles du petit Sion…j'étais en voyage un certain temps, et, quand je suis rentré, l'un de mes serviteurs m'a dit qu'il était dans le coma…"

Hilda demanda à une servante de faire sortir Hagen, et reprit après un court silence:

"C'est vrai…il a sauvé notre royaume et combattu jusqu'au bout…nous avons tous une dette éternelle envers lui…

-Que disent les médecins ?

-Ils sont très pessimistes…il était presque mort quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il ne réagissait même plus…il semblerait que cela n'ait pas changé depuis…"

Hilda était très surprise: Bud, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne, semblait apprécier Sion. Elle ne montra cependant pas son étonnement, et dit:

"Excusez l'effervescence qui règne ici, mais ma sœur Freya va mettre au monde son bébé dans peu de temps…

-Vous la féliciterez de ma part…"

Hilda tenta alors le tout pour le tout, et dit:

"Je vais vous confier une mission, à vous guerrier divin de Dzêta…

-Je suis à vos ordres…

-Nous devons beaucoup au prince Sion (elle appuya sur le titre…qui était le titre réel de Sion d'ailleurs), alors vous allez aller au Sanctuaire et veiller sur lui pour nous…allez !"

Le tout dit d'un ton qui ne se discutait pas. Même si le visage de Bud ne réfléta rien, Hilda vit clairement une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux mordorés. Restant impassible, elle avait donné ses ordres. Bud s'inclina alors et dit:

"Il en sera fait selon votre volonté…je pars tout de suite !"

Le tout dit sur un ton neutre, mais Hilda savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Bud s'inclina et sortit, et seulement alors Hilda s'autorisa un petit sourire. Si elle arrivait à rendre Bud plus heureux, alors pourrait-elle envisager de commencer à se pardonner ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à Syd et à lui.

Les médecins du Sanctuaire couraient en tout sens: deux pics sur l'EEG à nouveau, et encore une augmentation du rythme cardiaque ! Les chevaliers d'or observaient tout depuis la vitre qui séparait la chambre de Sion du reste de l'infirmerie. Mû était restée à son chevet, ainsi qu'Illia, Thétis et Sorrente. Petit Shaka, Saori étaient là aussi, attendant…

Soudain, entra dans la pièce Bud. Il venait du temple d'Athena où la déesse lui avait fait relater la raison de sa présence au Sanctuaire…Il demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Aldébaran grogna et dit:

"On se connaît, nous…que fais-tu ici, Guerrier Divin ?

-La princesse Hilda m'a envoyé veiller sur le petit Sion parce qu'il a sauvé notre royaume…ces querelles stériles sont finies depuis longtemps…"

Bud était sincère, les autres le sentaient…Alors ils le laissèrent rester avec eux, assistant à ce qui semblait être la résurrection de Sion…

A Asgard, Freya était entrée dans la dernière phase de son accouchement, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne souffrait pas autant que pour la naissance d'Hagen. Celle-ci avait duré plus de quinze heures, rendant Alexer fou d'impatience…

Justement, le pauvre Alexer imaginait mille choses, s'inquiétant beaucoup et refusant de quitter son poste devant la porte de sa chambre.

Soudain, un cri, suivi d'un autre, de bébé cette fois, et de l'agitation. Alexer s'arrêta, et attendit…la sage-femme sortit peu après, le bébé dans les bras:

"C'est un fils, Votre Majesté, très grand et très fort ! Odin en soit loué !

-Et Freya ?

-Elle va bien…"

Il attendit encore un peu, puis la sage-femme lui fit signe d'entrer. Freya était couchée dans leur grand lit, le bébé dans les bras. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Il l'embrassa, et admira son fils. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus grand qu'Hagen à sa naissance, et il l'était effectivement, il le vit quand il consulta le papier du médecin posé sur la table de nuit. Hagen ne mesurait que 49 cms pour 3,120 kgs, celui-ci mesurait 52 cms pour 3, 950 kgs, ce qui était un peu au dessus de la normalité.

Freya dit:

"L'appellerons-nous comme nous l'avions décidé ?

-Oui, ça lui ira très bien, il est déjà fort…"

Il décidèrent de l'appeler Siegfried-Alberich…Le bébé sembla apprécier son prénom, puisqu'il esquissa une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire et s'endormit dans ses vêtements brodés.

Alexer laissa Freya dormir elle aussi, et sortit s'occuper de la proclamation de la naissance du second prince d'Asgard…

_L'horrible testament de Nereus…_

Au moment même où Siegfried-Alberich venait au monde, Sion ouvrit les yeux, faisant s'affoler les moniteurs chargés de surveiller son pouls et sa tension. Les médecins se précipitèrent, tout sourire, mais leur sourire se fana vite : Les pupilles de Sion étaient blanches, il ne voyait plus !

Il ouvrait la bouche, mais nul son n'en sortait…Horrifiés, les médecins durent en convenir: Sion était aveugle et aphasique (aphasie: impossibilité de parler non causée par une lésion des organes de la parole). Ils attribuèrent cela à des traumatismes subis par son cerveau…

Seule Mû, télépathe avec son fils, et Athena, qui arriva tout de suite avec son père, eurent la véritable explication: le sort jeté par Nereus, une des dernières choses dont Sion se souvenait. Athena resta forte, pour ne pas affoler son frère, mais pleura dans les bras de son père une fois de retour chez lui…

Quand à Mû, elle s'effondra intérieurement à nouveau, mais n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas faire plus peur à Sion. Il n'avait pas laissé échapper une larme, mais serrait son trident contre lui, comme un enfant contrarié serre sa peluche préférée. Il gardait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas imposer au monde ses pupilles blanches et privées de vie.

Les généraux en furent navrés, et entreprirent de rechercher le moyen de le guérir. Quand au pauvre Sion, il entendait sans cesse l'horrible rire de Nereus qui mourait en le laissant lui aussi presque mort. Mû le serrait parfois dans ses bras quand elle sentait que sa tristesse lui devenait insupportable. Thétis rendait de multiples services, mais Mû sentait bien qu'elle le faisait pour se distraire elle-même de sa tristesse…

La déesse Athena, horrifiée par ce que Nereus avait fait et émue par la force morale de Sion, promit d'apporter son aide. De telles choses ne pouvaient demeurer impunies, et Sion avait sauvé le monde d'une inondation qui aurait peut-être signifié sa fin.

Au bout de quelques semaines, quand Sion fut transportable, il fut décidé de l'emmener vivre au sanctuaire sous-marin, maintenant vivable et habitable…Sorrente espérait que, par le lien que Sion avait avec les forces marines, quelque chose se produirait, n'importe quoi…

Athena, elle, regagna le Sanctuaire avec son professeur, la maison des Solo étant trop proche du Cap Sounion. Mû passa des jours à chercher un remède dans ses livres de médecine afin de sauver son fils, et réfléchit par la même occasion. Elle souffrait de voir son fils ainsi. quelle récompense que d'avoir sauvé le monde ? Etre aveugle à 11 ans…mais elle essayait de garder vivace chez son fils la flamme de l'espoir…

Sion apprit très vite à marcher seul, appuyé sur son trident. Mais Sorrente insistait pour qu'il soit en permanence accompagné…on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Mû avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour venir le voir quand elle le voudrait, elle venait tous les deux jours…

Pendant ce temps, Athena continuait son entraînement, mais le cœur n'y était pas…Shaina dit à Aphelia de la ménager un peu, car elle comprenait très bien ce que la petite ressentait.

Bud retourna à Asgard, la mort dans l'âme, mais demanda que l'on le tînt informé de l'évolution de Sion. Il tint cependant à connaître Athena avant de quitter le Sanctuaire, ainsi que Mû. Celle-ci se déclara touchée de l'attention que Bud avait, et accepta de le renseigner.

Tout le monde voulait garder l'espoir que Sion reverrait un jour. Les chevaliers d'or y mettaient toutes leur meilleures pensées…cet enfant méritait d'avoir une vie normale.

Illia et Thétis regardaient Sion, assis dans un fauteuil en dehors du temple de Poseidon. La mer au dessus de sa tête mettait des reflets changeants dans ses cheveux, leur donnant des teintes plus claires.

Il tenait son trident en main, et était habillé de sa robe de prince héritier. Il avait la tête droite, légèrement penchée vers la gauche…malgré son apparence digne s'exhalait de lui une profonde tristesse.

Le général et le marina se demandaient à quoi il pouvait bien penser…en tout cas, il était en sécurité ici, et personne ne l'attaquerait. Ses blessures étaient presque refermées, sa condition physique quasiment revenue, à part les quelques cicatrices résiduelles qui parsemaient son corps. Il continuait sa croissance normalement, et Sorrente l'encourageait à marcher tous les jours pour maintenir son tonus musculaire. S'il avait quelque chose à demander, il le demandait par gestes ou par télépathie.

Tous espéraient donc que Sion retrouverait la parole et la vue…et qu'Athena et Mû se remettraient du choc psychologique…Il fallait garder espoir en l'avenir.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 19 : Et de la mer vint la vie…_

Une chambre aux rideaux tirés, à l'intérieur du palais du Sanctuaire sous-marin. En dehors, de part et d'autre de la lourde porte estampillée au trident, deux marinas aux aguets veillaient sur le sommeil du prince héritier du Royaume des Sept Mers.

Sion dormait dans son lit aux rideaux écartés. Parfois, des images affreuses lui envahissaient le cerveau, et il s'agitait dans son lit, provoquant l'inquiétude d'Illia, qui veillait à son chevet. De temps en temps, quand il transpirait trop, elle tamponnait son front avec un tissu humide.

Il revivait en cauchemar toutes les nuits son dernier combat, et cela inquiètait les généraux, car il se reposait à peine et se réveillait endolori et fatigué. Pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien, et 'disait' de moins en moins de choses. il restait assis des heures en dehors du palais sans faire un mouvement, son trident en main, et dormait beaucoup, sans qu'il fût vraiment possible de savoir s'il le faisait vraiment vu qu'il avait en permanence les yeux fermés. Mais son air défait qu'il essayait vainement de cacher parlait pour lui…

Cela préoccupait les généraux…et Sorrente décida d'en venir aux grands moyens. Dans un verre de lait, liquide que Sion affectionnait, il glissa quelques gouttes de pavot…Sion le but, bailla et finit par s'endormir sur son siège…Sorrente le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit, puis s'assit à son chevet…Sion respirait calmement, et, le pavot supprimant les rêves, ne rêva pas du tout, il reposait tranquillement, un bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre le long du corps, et Sorrente sembla rassuré: cette fois il se reposerait vraiment. Il lui prit le pouls, qui était normal, et sourit de contentement…

Mais tout n'était pas gagné pour autant…Même s'il n'en parlait pas, Sorrente savait que Sion était très traumatisé par son handicap. Il n'avait pas encore douze ans, et il était condamné à vivre toute sa vie dans le noir si personne ne trouvait un moyen d'annuler le sort lancé par Nereus…mais jamais il n'avait regretté son combat, le monde était sauvé et, même si la révolte parfois le submergeait, il savait très bien que son action était nécessaire…

Son père venait le voir tous les jours, sa mère aussi, mais personne n'avait encore vu Athena venir rendre visite à son frère jumeau. Au Sanctuaire, elle s'entraînait, essayant de rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu…Pourtant, Sorrente soupçonnait qu'elle aussi n'allait pas bien, même si elle essayait de donner le change quand son père lui rendait visite, mais personne ne savait comment l'aider.

Sion aussi parfois acceptait mal les soins qu'on lui donnait et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver humiliants…Son corps était couturé de cicatrices, ce qui horrifiait Sorrente quand celui-ci l'accompagnait se laver. Pourtant, Sion essayait de tout faire par lui-même, refusant d'être dépendant de quiconque, s'aidait de son trident pour marcher et usait de sa cosmoénergie, qui était plus ou moins en sommeil depuis la guerre d'Hermès mais dont il se servait pour augmenter encore ses pouvoirs, pour situer les choses et les gens. Mais il sentait confusément que d'autres pouvoirs étaient nés pendant son affrontement avec Nereus, son pouvoir de lecture d'aura avait fortement progressé jusqu'à devenir quasiment instinctif…mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps ni la force de voir quels étaient ces nouveaux pouvoirs, ni d'apprendre à les contrôler…

En permanence, six marinas l'entouraient, avec au moins l'un des généraux. On ne voulait plus prendre de risques et Illia et Thétis estimaient que le pauvre garçon avait assez souffert comme ça. Quand il manifestait son intention de faire quelque chose tout seul, elles le laissaient faire, tout en veillant sur lui discrètement.

Mû 'parlait' avec lui autant qu'elle pouvait, soucieuse de le faire s'exprimer au maximum, mais il devenait de plus en plus taciturne. Elle sentait clairement le mal-être de son fils cadet et, même s'il ne voulait pas en parler, sa crainte de rester infirme pour toujours. Pourtant, elle lui insufflait l'espoir qu'un jour, il verrait et parlerait à nouveau…mais s'effondrait en larmes dès qu'elle regagnait le Sanctuaire, bouleversée par la vue de son fils.

Sion sentait bien que sa mère n'allait pas bien du tout, et il essayait de la rassurer en se débrouillant au maximum tout seul et en lui disant souvent qu'il allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il marchait longtemps dans le sanctuaire sous-marin tous les jours, essayait de courir, de refaire quelques exercices pour retrouver sa masse musculaire perdue par trois mois de coma et de nourriture par intraveineuse…cet optimisme rassurait Mû, qui recommença à aller mieux et à espérer. Mais Sion souffrait, ses cicatrices lui faisaient mal, certaines, moins bien cicatrisées, se rouvrirent même sous l'effort et ses muscles engourdis réagirent douloureusement. Il arrivait assez bien à dissimuler tout cela, jusqu'à ce que Thétis découvrît sur sa tunique, qu'il mettait en dessous de sa robe, de larges taches de sang et l'obligeât à un examen complet. Le médecin lui délivra une mercuriale magistrale et l'exhorta à encore se reposer, même si Sion protesta qu'il se portait très bien et qu'il voulait juste retrouver un peu de masse musculaire.

Mais Thétis, intraitable, ne cèda pas: il devait absolument se reposer. Sion en fut encore réduit à s'asseoir pendant des heures, sans rien faire, se contentant d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait autour et au dessus de lui vu qu'il ne l'a jamais vu avant son 'accident'. Il aimait entendre ses parents le lui décrire, et sourit même parfois…

Parfois, son père l'emmenait avec lui au dehors, respirer le bon air marin du Cap Sounion. Mû aurait aimé l'emmener avec elle à Jamir, mais elle était consciente qu'être sous la mer l'aiderait à se remettre plus vite…

_Asgard…_

Camus du Verseau observait son élève qui court dans la neige. Petit Camus avait encore pris quelques centimètres, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait la silhouette longiligne des gens du nord. Dans quelques semaines il aurait dix ans, le 7 février, un jour avant son homonyme qui, lui, en aurait 33.

C' était un garçon très volontaire mais, depuis un petit moment, son maître sentait un changement en lui…

Il décida alors d'effectuer un test afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait, car il trouvait vraiment que Camus stagnait en ce moment, il avait cessé de progresser et se trouvait même presque à la limite de la régression: que se passait-il donc ? De plus, il devenait taciturne et renfermé…il voulait bien croire qu'il s'agissait du début de l'adolescence mais, au vu du cosmos de l'enfant, il y avait là autre chose de plus grave…

Le test en question était de conduire Camus dans un endroit retiré, et de le laisser seul effectuer l'exercice, casser une cascade gelée. Le lendemain, il mit en scène le test, dit qu'il retournait au château et observa le garçon de loin…Petit Camus, certain d'être seul, augmenta sa cosmoénergie à un point que même son père ne lui connaissait pas, et fracassa la cascade d'un seul coup, sans aucunement paraître fatigué à la fin…il se permit même un petit sourire de contentement.

Camus, médusé, observa cela et réalisa brusquement que son élève avait appris seul à cacher la vraie mesure de sa cosmoénergie, qu'elle n'avait pas régressé mais fortement augmenté et que l'enfant avait en fait peur de lui…il n'osait pas lui montrer ce qu'il savait vraiment faire de peur de se faire disputer une fois de plus.

Il décida alors de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Il dit à Hilda que des affaires urgentes le rappellaient au Sanctuaire et qu'il devait donc laisser Camus seul…"Il s'entraînera tout seul, il en est largement capable maintenant", lui précisa-t-il.

Hagen avait commencé à s'entraîner aussi et avait découvert la grotte de son homonyme…il l'avait élue comme lieu de prédilection.

Un jour que les deux Camus s'entraînaient, peu avant le départ de Camus du Verseau, il voulut la leur montrer. Petit Camus, transpirant, étouffant, ne tint pas quinze secondes à l'intérieur et dut sortir précipitamment.

"Camus ! tu y retournes !", lui dit son maître

"Mais, maître, il fait trop chaud !

-Tu dois arriver à supporter d'autres climats !"

Voici le pauvre enfant obligé d'y passer trente secondes, puis une minute et enfin cinq minutes…Mais il se raccrocha à l'idée qu'il serait seul pendant quelques temps, débarrassé de son maître qu'il n'était pas loin de détester. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi son père l'adorait autant, et l'avait vite déboulonné de son piédestal.

Camus partit donc le lendemain non pour le Sanctuaire mais pour Blue Graad. A Hyoga il expliqua le fond du problème, et lui révèla que petit Camus était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il veut bien laisser filtrer. Malheureusement, s'il avait réussi à acquérir seul la capacité de masquer sa vraie mesure de cosmos, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses émotions de passer dedans, et cela le chagrinait très souvent car son père et son maître lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Hyoga écouta soigneusement tout ce que Camus lui dit, et, si certaines choses ne l'étonnèrent guère, la seule qui l'étonna fut le fait que son fils soit déjà si puissant au bout d'un an d'entraînement…

Mais Camus continua à s'entraîner…libéré de son maître, ses pouvoirs qu'il s'épuisait à garder en lui depuis un moment purent enfin s'épanouir à leur vraie mesure…au grand étonnement de son cousin Hagen, qui ne le croyait pas si puissant. Camus redevint plus ou moins le garçon doux et sociable qu'il était avant, à la grande joie d'Hilda et Freya, qui sans le dire étaient inquiètes pour lui…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Athena, attendant que son maître veuille bien se souvenir d'elle, était assise tranquillement sous un arbre, cherchant un peu d'ombre...Mais, si elle paraissait calme en apparence, son esprit bouillait. Depuis la découverte de la cécité et de l'aphasie de Sion, Athena ne cessait de se reprocher de n'avoir pas agi...Il semblait que sa mère pensât la même chose, puisqu'elle n'était pas venue la voir depuis un bon moment...

Si Sion ne recouvrait pas ses sens perdus, alors Mû aurait une bonne raison de ne plus jamais lui parler...

Voyant que son maître ne revenait pas, elle commença à marcher un peu...Incapable de se retenir, elle sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, et donna un violent coup de pied contre un malheureux caillou qu'elle atomisa. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! toute cette pression accumulée depuis des semaines sortait enfin, et elle tomba à genoux...

Une voix mâle dit soudain:

« Mon Dieu, Athena, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il s'agissait d'Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Il la mit assise, et dit:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton frère va plus mal ? »

Athena mit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enfin réussir à répondre:

« Non, il ne va pas plus mal... »

Aioros dit:

« Tu peux me parler, si tu veux... »

Déjà une fois, Athena avait pu apprécier les talents de psychologue d'Aioros. Elle dit:

« Je n'ai pas agi...je n'ai pas aidé Sion ! j'aurais pu le suivre à distance, au moins le dissuader !

-Il t'avait dit qu'il voulait agir seul...c'était à lui de décider...

-Et maman me considère comme responsable, vu qu'elle ne vient même plus me voir !

-Je ne crois pas...Athena, ta mère traverse une passe difficile, elle doit faire le point sur certaines choses, et cela elle doit le faire seule...ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle te considère comme responsable des infirmités de ton frère...je la connais bien, tu sais... »

Aioros eut un sourire triste. Athena dit alors:

« Je vous vois souvent ici...vous n'avez pas l'air bien vous non plus... »

Aioros sourit un peu plus largement, et dit:

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...tu es trop jeune...

-Je ne pense pas...si mon corps grandit plus vite, il semble que mon esprit aussi...alors imaginez que j'ai quatorze ans, pas onze...je veux vous aider, comme vous le faites pour moi... »

Alors Aioros dit:

« J'ai quitté le Sanctuaire pendant longtemps, et j'étais content de retrouver mon frère...je suppose que tu es au courant ?

-Lui et Marine ? Oui, depuis très longtemps, quasiment depuis mes premières années...c'est quasiment un couple légitime tacite maintenant...

-Oui...j'ai toujours peur de le déranger, et je me sens inutile...

-Si tu allais voir la déesse ? Je pense que tes capacités seraient fort utiles, je crois que Sion du Bélier t'avait choisi pour son successeur, il y avait une raison...

-J'ai perdu une partie de ces capacités, Athena, je suis plus celui que j'étais autrefois...c'est peut-être mon séjour au royaume d'Hadès...

-Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre...va voir la déesse, quand j'ai un problème je vais toujours la voir... »

Et elle appuya son affirmation d'un de ses plus jolis sourires. Aioros sourit lui aussi:

« Tu es aussi fine et futée que ta mère...Je vais suivre ton conseil, et, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas...

-Pareil pour toi...je veux t'aider parce que tu m'aides... »

Athena entendit soudain crier son nom, c'était Shaina qui la cherchait. Elle agita la main et dit:

« Je suis là ! »

Shaina arriva en courant, s'arrêta et dit:

« Ton maître te cherchait...

-J'avais besoin de marcher, merci de vous êtes dérangée... »

Shaina, reconnaissant Aioros, s'inclina et dit:

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle... »

Et elle l'emmena auprès d'Aphelia…Celle-ci lui dit:

"Où étais-tu ? "

Mais Athena ne répondit pas. Aphelia lui fit signe de la suivre, Athena s'exécuta sans dire un mot…Aphelia était inquiète pour elle: depuis quelques semaines, Athena était très silencieuse, avait perdu son impulsivité…que s'était-il donc passé ?

Ce fut Shaina qui lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait en lui signalant que le frère jumeau d'Athena s'était réveillé de son coma aphasique et aveugle. Aphelia comprit alors la raison profonde de la déprime d'Athena…elle l'emmena le lendemain avec elle hors du Sanctuaire, et lui dit:

"J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de dépaysement ces temps derniers…j'espère que ton frère jumeau ira mieux bientôt…"

Et elle lui sourit. Athena, étonnée, écarquilla les yeux mais finit par sourire timidement. Aphelia sourit un peu plus et dit:

"Allons, viens, nous allons faire un exercice qui j'en suis sûre te sera très utile. Il s'agit de lecture d'aura…"

_Evolutions…_

Athena n'avait pas développé ce pouvoir au même titre que Sion. Cet exercice ne demanderait pas beaucoup d'énergie à Athena, et Aphelia le savait. Elle l'emmena dans une petite crique, et lui demanda d'essayer après lui avoir expliqué l'objectif de l'exercice.

Athena s'assit dans le sable, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les auras proches…mais se produisit alors quelque chose dû à la proximité de la mer et à la concentration d'Athena. Sous les yeux de son maître, elle se retrouva entourée d'une petite aura bleue, du même bleu qui constituait la moitié de son aura de naissance…

Tentant de conserver son calme pour faire disparaître cette aura vraiment malvenue, elle n'y parvint pas, et la mer commença à clapoter furieusement sous les yeux d'Aphelia. Athena respira un grand coup, retrouva son calme, et la mer redevint d'huile. Mais l'aura, elle, ne disparut pas…Elle se leva et regarda son maître avec tout le contrôle qu'elle put…

Aphelia lui dit:

"Que fait donc un marina au milieu des chevaliers sacrés ? "

Athena garda le silence, ne voulant ni ne pouvant rien dire. Aphelia dit alors:

"Rentrons, nous allons soumettre ton cas à la Déesse…"

Athena consentit alors à dire:

"Elle est au courant…je suis à moitié chevalier sacré, c'est pour cela que je ne représente pas un danger pour le Sanctuaire…ce que vous venez de voir là n'est que mon côté marin qui s'éveille en ce moment, sans prévenir…mais je ne suis pas dangereuse pour le reste du monde…

-Tu comptes me faire croire ça ? Et ton frère jumeau qui porte le trident de Poseidon ? et le médaillon au trident que tu portes à ton cou et que tu tentes de dissimuler ? "

Athena, qui avait enfin réussi à maîtriser son aura, s'obstina dans son silence, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Aphelia la ramena au Sanctuaire, et l'emmena directement voir la déesse…Celle-ci les pria d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé…Athena dit alors:

"Quelque chose qui vraiment ne m'était jamais arrivé…une aura bleue pure s'est formée autour de moi, et j'ai senti un nouveau pouvoir apparaître que je ne sais pas encore définir…malheureusement, je n'ai plus réussi à contrôler l'autre pouvoir, et la mer a commencé à s'énerver…"

La déesse savait qu'Athena avait déjà le pouvoir de calquer son humeur sur la mer, et comprit exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. A la proximité de la mer, les pouvoirs marins en sommeil d'Athena s'étaient réveillés, d'où cette manifestation impromptue…après tout, Athena, bien qu'elle possédât moins de pouvoir marin que son frère, était aussi la fille de Poseidon.

Mais comment endormir maintenant la méfiance d'Aphelia ? Il est vrai que jamais ce genre d'incident ne s'était encore produit en sa présence, Athena retenant ses pouvoirs parfaitement bien maintenant. Il était temps de dire une partie de la vérité à Aphélia…

La déesse laissa Athena terminer, et laissa Aphelia parler:

"Athena est une marina, Altesse, j'en étais sûre ! Vu que son frère avait le trident de Poseidon et qu'elle porte au cou un médaillon frappé lui aussi de ce trident, ce ne pouvait être autre chose…"

La déesse jaugea Aphelia, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était l'une des plus droites et plus honnêtes femmes chevaliers doublée d'une femme d'honneur…elle les regarda un moment, et commença à l'intention d'Aphelia:

"Tu as déjà rencontré Julian Solo, le père d'Athena et de Sion, n'est-ce pas ? tu n'as rien senti ?"

En y réfléchissant bien, Aphelia avait bien senti quelque chose s'exhaler du corps de l'armateur, mais n'y avait pas accordé d'attention, persuadée d'être influencée par le charme de l'homme.

Elle répondit:

"Rien que je ne connaisse, Altesse…"

La déesse continua:

"Il existe des humains dont le destin se confond avec celui des dieux, c'est son cas…Julian Solo est le réceptacle de ce qui reste libre de l'âme de Poseidon, l'empereur des Sept Mers…"

Le tonnerre s'abattant sur Aphelia ne l'aurait pas plus étonnée…elle regarda Athena et dit:

"Alors…Athena…est…

-Une demi-déesse, oui…", acheva la déesse Athéna.

Aphelia observa Athena un petit moment. Nonobstant sa taille anormale, Athena avait l'air bien humaine, aussi humaine que tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire. Mais ainsi s'expliquaient tout un tas de choses qui paraissaient à l'origine inexplicables sur ses pouvoirs…

Aphelia continua, disant à Athena:

"Ainsi c'est la raison pour laquelle ton frère possède le trident de Poseidon…c'est un demi-dieu lui aussi…

-Oui…Sion a reçu de notre père le trident et a été déclaré prince héritier du royaume des Sept Mers. "

Aphelia dit alors, sur un ton plus amène:

"Je ne sais plus quel ton utiliser…comment dois-je t'appeler ?"

Athena sourit, d'un sourire si humain, et dit:

"Rien ne change, je ne supporte pas, de toute façon, comme le font quelques généraux, que l'on m'appelle 'majesté' ou 'altesse' ou même 'princesse'…je préfère mon prénom…"

Et elle s'inclina doucement en disant:

"Vous restez mon maître, et à ce titre, je vous dois le respect…alors restez telle que vous êtes, et ne me traitez pas différemment…"

Aphelia ignorait qui était sa mère, sinon elle aurait sans doute fait le rapprochement entre Mû et sa fille. Toutes deux avaient le même caractère aimable…

En sortant de la salle d'Athena, Aphelia regarda Athena et dit:

"Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela…ainsi tu es la fille de Poseidon…

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, oui…

-J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement entre ton frère et ton père…ils se ressemblent beaucoup…

-Oui…"

Pourtant, Athena, dans sa vieille tunique, de la poussière sur le visage et ses vieilles sandales, n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une princesse ou d'une demi-déesse.

L'entraînement se poursuivit donc de façon normale pour Athena. Shaina fut informée qu'Aphelia savait maintenant une grande partie de la vérité, mais qu'elle ignorait encore l'identité de la mère des jumeaux.

Pourtant, malgré son entrain, Athena inquiétait Aioros…il avait quelques dons de psychanalyse, et devinait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir…

Le lendemain, il alla lui rendre visite, au camp d'entraînement. La petite se sentait souvent négligée, même si elle répugnait à le dire, même si certains chevaliers d'or venaient de temps en temps la voir...Il donna congé pour une heure à Aphélia de l'Octant comme son autorité de chevalier d'Or le lui autorisait, et demanda à Athena:

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, comme tous les autres jours...je ne sais pas à quoi va servir tout cet entraînement, alors je ne me force pas...mon père trouvera bien quelque chose à faire pour moi dans son sanctuaire, vu qu'il paraît que je ne peux ni avoir une armure sacrée, ni une écaille de mer... »

Mais elle dit cependant:

« Mais c'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour Sion en ce moment, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, vu que je suis liée à lui j'en sais plus que les autres sur son état...Il ne perd pas espoir, c'est ce qui compte...

-Lui as-tu parlé ?

-De moi ? Oh non, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer, il a bien assez de soucis comme ça...

-Tu ne dois pas rester seule dans des conditions pareilles...viens avec moi... »

Il alla voir son maître, et demanda:

« Je voudrais la prendre avec moi une journée, demain par exemple, pour qu'elle rende visite à son frère jumeau...est-ce possible ? »

Aphélia s'inclina légèrement, et dit que oui, c'était possible. Athena dit:

« Mais, si maman est là...que vais-je lui dire ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... »

Comme il l'avait promis, il passa la prendre le lendemain...Entretemps, Athena avait prévenu Thétis qu'elle viendrait. Celle-ci les emmena, elle et Aioros, dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Elle les conduisit à la chambre de Sion. Il était assis près de son lit, et tourna son visage vers Athena avant de lui dire télépathiquement:

_« Athena ! quelle surprise ! »_

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, en évitant de fondre en larmes, et dit:

« C'est grâce à Aioros que je suis ici...je suis venue m'excuser..je t'ai laissé, c'est impardonnable !

_-Je t'ai dit de me laisser, c'est ma faute...allons, ne pleure pas Athena ! »_

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une fois le flot de larmes tari, Sion dit télépathiquement à Aioros:

_« Assieds-toi Aioros...merci d'avoir accompagné ma soeur..._

_-De rien...elle en avait besoin, elle se faisait tellement de souci !_

_-Elle se fait toujours trop de souci pour moi... »_

Mû entra alors, et vit le spectacle de ses deux enfants se tenant par la main. Athena pâlit en la voyant, et se recula. Mû salua Aioros:

« Quelle surprise ! Tu as accompagné Athena ?

-Oui, elle se languissait de revoir son frère jumeau, elle n'allait pas très bien... »

Mû s'approcha de sa fille, et mit sa main sur son front:

« Tu vas bien ? »

Athena leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers sa mère:

« Maman...j'ai voulu aider Sion, je te le jure... »

Et elle baissa la tête. Mû releva gentiment sa fille et dit:

« Mais je le sais...Sion me l'a dit...je sais, je t'ai peu vue ces dernières semaines, mais j'avais un certain nombre de choses à régler...Allons, arrête de pleurer ! »

Alors Athena se précipita dans les bras de sa mère:

« Maman ! »

Mû serra sa fille dans ses bras, et l'embrassa...Tout comme elle-même, Athena avait quelques problèmes...Mais elle-même avait réussi à en sortir plus ou moins, et elle devrait être maintenant présente pour sa fille. Athena se sentait coupable, et seule, il est vrai qu'elle ne la voyait pas très souvent...mais elle eut le sentiment qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Pas dans la même mesure que Sion. Bien sûr, il était son fils cadet, maintenant aveugle et aphasique, mais toujours très entouré par ses généraux. Elle, Athena, avait toujours voulu protéger son frère jumeau, et n'avait personne pour elle...sauf peut-être Aioros, qui avait si bien su voir son problème. C'était son rôle de mère pourtant...

Elle la fit asseoir à côté de Sion, et Athena prit le bras de son frère jumeau. Sion fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas exposer à tout le monde sa pupille désormais blanche. Il ne disait plus rien, conscient du malaise de sa soeur. Mû demanda à Aioros:

« Et comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien... »

Et il lui sourit...

Athena disait télépathiquement à son frère:

_« Jamais plus je ne te lâcherai, Sion, même si tu m'interdis de venir avec toi je viendrai quand même !_

_-Non, Athena...tu as ton destin, je ne veux plus que tu te sacrifies à cause de moi...je m'en sortirai, à force de volonté...je sais que je reverrai un jour, et je vais tout faire pour cela... »_

Et il embrassa sa soeur, encore proche des larmes. Mû sourit à sa fille et lui dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va très bien, nonobstant les quelques séquelles et cicatrices résiduels...vos généraux veillent bien sur lui... »

Et elle appuya ses affirmations d'un second sourire...Sion fit venir Thétis, qui embrassa chaleureusement Athena et prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Sion dit à sa sœur, toujours télépathiquement:

_« Je me sers de mon cosmos pour me diriger, c'est pour cela que je sais exactement où tu te trouves...Thétis et Illia prennent soin de moi...je voudrais que Sorrente puisse aussi te garder..._

_-Mais je n'en ai pas besoin...personne ne s'attaquera à moi au milieu du Sanctuaire...je préfère qu'il reste avec toi et essaie de trouver un moyen de te rendre tes sens perdus..._

_-Il cherche déjà...ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre... »_

Les deux jumeaux se tenaient la main...cette épreuve avait resserré leurs liens jusqu'alors un peu détendus, et ils étaient à nouveau en symbiose comme au temps de leur vie intra-utérine. Aioros dit à Mû:

« Tu peux être fière de toi, et fière d'eux...

-Je sais...j'en suis fière, et je sais qu'ils le savent... »

Aioros n'ajouta rien, conscient que Mû avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ces choses-là...

Il ramena Athena au Sanctuaire trois heures plus tard. Elle ne dit rien de tout le trajet de retour, et le remercia chaleureusement de toute la peine qu'il avait prise.

Le lendemain, Athena, au réveil, trouva une lettre de Chine. Doko, entraîné par Doko de la Balance et par son père, voulait lui témoigner sa sympathie pour ce qui s'était passé, et s'excusait de réagir si tard. Il lui disait aussi qu'il se portait bien, et que son entraînement progressait bien, si bien qu'il espérait obtenir l'armure du Dragon dans quelques mois. Pour avoir vécu à Rozan, elle savait que l'épreuve pour obtenir cette armure était d'inverser le cours de la cascade…

Il lui envoyait également une photo de sa famille. Vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an elle le reconnut à peine: il avait vraiment grandi, et ressemblait maintenant à une réplique de son père en plus jeune…il écrivait aussi qu'il comptait accompagner son père au Sanctuaire dans quelques mois, et qu'il espérait la voir et pouvoir rendre visite à Sion.

Athena lui répondit qu'elle serait très heureuse de le voir, et le priait de bien vouloir transmettre ses salutations à son maître et à sa famille…

Elle avait gardé des liens avec les autres enfants de chevaliers, et voyait Saori à chaque vacances…Petit Shaka était toujours en Inde, elle en recevait des nouvelles assez régulièrement. Son entraînement était dur et la discipline du temple ne souffrait aucune exception mais il le prenait avec philosophie, disant que finalement il ne voyait plus la différence entre les jours de jeûne et les jours où il mangeait normalement. Devenant le futur chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder son humour. Il avait envoyé à Athena ses meilleurs souvenirs et ses meilleurs vœux de convalescence pour Sion en même temps que Shaka de la Vierge…

Celui dont elle avait le moins de nouvelles était Camus, mais elle savait pourquoi. Son entraînement était très dur, elle avait pu le voir à Asgard, et son maître inflexible, mais il avait trouvé le temps de venir visiter Sion pendant son coma. Elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi insensible que l'était son homonyme, et espérait qu'il serait un très bon Chevalier d'Or du Verseau…


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20: Le fond de la boîte de Pandore_

_Blue Graad…_

Natassia de Blue Graad ne décolérait pas depuis le début de la matinée, et en voulait à Camus d'avoir laissé son fils aîné tout seul à Asgard…Hyoga tentait de la calmer, mais peine perdue, quand elle était en colère il fallait attendre que ça passe…Ce fut Isaak qui y parvint, en fondant en larmes et en commençant à hurler…Natassia le prit dans ses bras et hurla à Camus:

"Celui-ci, vous ne le toucherez pas !"

Natassia ne supportait plus qu'on lui déniât ses droits de mère, et, surtout, elle avait vu les traces de sang sur les tuniques de son fils…

Camus n'avait même pas cillé sous les injures de Natassia, mais Hyoga se sentait mal, tiraillé entre son épouse et son maître…

Camus lui dit:

"Elle ne comprend pas…je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs avec ton fils…"

Hyoga avait toujours pleuré la mort de sa mère, et n'avait réussi à en faire le deuil qu'assez tardivement dans sa vie…et Camus le savait très bien. Il pensait que Hyoga prendrait son parti, mais celui-ci ne disait rien…

Natassia refusa de voir ni l'un ni l'autre, et refusa même que Hyoga entre dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit son fait à son maître. Celui-ci, mortifié et humilié, dut aller dormir dans sa propre chambre, chose qui ne lui était arrivé que quelques fois depuis leur mariage…

A Asgard, Camus, couché, ne parvenait pas à dormir. ses blessures étaient cicatrisées, mais elles le faisaient encore souffrir psychologiquement. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et une tunique, et sortit de sa chambre pour gagner le salon. Il aimait s'asseoir au coin du feu, et réfléchir là pendant des heures. Il était un méditatif et un contemplatif, et c'est sans doute cela que son maître réprouvait.

Un pas léger derrière lui, et sa tante Hilda apparut, en chemise de nuit et enveloppée dans un long châle. Elle lui dit :

"Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? tu devrais dormir…

-Je n'y arrive pas…"

Hilda avait très bien compris ce qui agitait l'enfant, elle dotée d'un puissant cosmos. Elle lui sourit gentiment et dit:

"Tu as dû bien t'épuiser, mon pauvre…"

Camus écarquilla les yeux…elle était au courant ! il bégaya:

"Comment… tu sais ???

-Je l'ai senti, parce que je suis plus perméable que ton maître aux sentiments humains…je sais que tu es très évolué maintenant…"

Camus regarda le feu un moment, et dit:

"Est-ce normal, de douter de quelque chose qu'on a voulu ?

-Oui, bien sûr, ça l'est, mais tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à tes capacités…Crois en ce que tu es, et tu le seras…"

Camus était à un tournant de son entraînement, et Hilda comprenait très bien tous ces doutes qui le traversaient. Elle savait aussi que Camus du Verseau était un maître sévère, et que l'enfant le supportait mal, elle avait vu déjà les cicatrices et blessures, les tuniques en loques quand ils rentraient d'entraînement.

Hilda dit gentiment:

"Ta mère doit te manquer, non ? Je sais que ton maître désire que tu évites de penser à cela, mais je crois que c'est le cas, sinon tu ne serais pas un garçon normal…"

Elle sentait très bien que Camus était très perturbé…Il se renfermait de plus en plus dans sa coquille, et personne bientôt ne parviendrait à l'en faire sortir, il fallait profiter de l'absence de Camus pour tirer l'enfant vers le haut…

Hilda resserra autour d'elle son châle, regarda le feu un instant et dit:

"Je crois comprendre que tu n'as pas cherché ce qui t'es arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Camus mit un certain temps avant de répondre:

"Si, au début, au beau milieu de la bataille, je voulais m'éveiller comme les autres l'avaient fait, et défendre Athena…mais je pense maintenant que c'est un cadeau empoisonné, tout le monde lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et on ne tolère même pas la moindre défaillance. J'en ai assez !"

Hilda s'assit à côté de lui et dit:

"Il arrive qu'on regrette même les plus belles choses qui nous soient arrivées…tu es encore jeune pour comprendre cela, et il est vrai que je ne t'aurais pas entraîné de cette façon. Mais Camus est un chevalier reconnu, brutal, je le sais, je l'ai vu agir, mais il a formé ton père, et, toi aussi, un jour, tu seras Chevalier du Cygne…ce n'est qu'une question de temps…"

Mais Camus était trop traumatisé pour écouter ces paroles de bon sens, et Hilda le savait très bien…

Mais Camus dit encore:

"Je n'ai que dix ans…comment pourrai-je devenir chevalier si jeune ?

-Athena et Sion m'ont dit que leur mère l'était devenue à sept ans…la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années…"

Puis elle sourit et dit:

"Va maintenant, essaye de dormir…demain est un autre jour, tout te paraîtra moins sombre…"

Camus se leva, et Hilda l'embrassa sur le front, comme Natassia le faisait au moment du coucher…Camus sourit, et regagna son lit, un peu rasséréné…

_Rozan, Chine…_

Doko, torse nu, assis devant la cascade, méditait, ne se concentrant que sur le bruit régulier de l'eau qui tombait…

Son maître l'observait. Assis sur son sempiternel rocher, il était très satisfait de son élève, et espérait qu'il obtiendrait l'armure avant son treizième anniversaire. Il était vrai aussi que, contrairement à son père, Doko possédait quelques prédispositions…

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux bleu-gris métallique, identiques à ceux de son père, et regarda la cascade tomber. C'était son spectacle favori depuis qu'il avait su marcher, et le Vieux Maître le savait bien.

Il l'interpella:

"Encore en train de rêvasser ? "

L'enfant sourit et dit:

"Non, Maître, je pense à l'armure qui est à l'intérieur…Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était faite de poussière d'étoiles…"

Le Vieux maître sourit et répondit à son homonyme:

"Il n'a pas tort, mon garçon…De nombreuses légendes disent que la cascade de Rozan vient directement des étoiles…"

Mais Doko savait très bien que, pour obtenir cette armure, il lui faudrait être plus fort que la Nature elle-même, qui faisait couler cette cascade de haut en bas. Mais il savait aussi, par les enseignements de son père, que l'attaque surpuissante qui provoquait cela provoquait aussi des bouleversements graves sur son corps. Le sang s'inverse dans ses veines, et cela pourrait, en cas d'affaiblissement, provoquer sa mort. Tout cela, Doko le savait fort bien, comme le fait que, si son adversaire remarquait qu'il baisse son poing droit quelques millièmes de seconde pendant la Colère du Dragon, cela signifierait aussi sa fin, mais la connaissance de tout cela ne faisait pas baisser sa détermination pour autant…

Il fixa la cascade un long moment, et ferma les yeux…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Athena, reconnaissant son père dans l'homme qui approchait à grands pas de son lieu d'entraînement, courut vers lui. Julian Solo embrassa sa fille et lui dit:

"J'ai pu me libérer, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille te rendre visite…"

Aphelia, le reconnaissant, s'inclina avec respect, et son masque cacha son rougissement. Comme beaucoup de femmes, elle était loin d'être insensible au charme du bel armateur. Elle s'éloigna un moment, laissant Athena seule avec son père…

Athena sourit et dit:

"Tu es allé voir Sion ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je voulais aussi te voir, tu es également mon enfant…

-Mais moi je ne suis pas infirme…"

Julian Solo prit le bras de sa fille:

"Que tu ne sois pas infirme n'influe pas sur mon affection pour toi…tu as aussi besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi…

-Je vais bien, père…

-Physiquement oui, mais je sais que tu te tourmentes beaucoup pour ta mère et pour ton frère…il faut laisser la Nature suivre son cours…si nous gardons l'espoir, Sion le gardera aussi…en agissant comme tu le fais, c'est-à-dire en paraissant toujours forte alors que tu vas mal, ta mère s'inquiétera encore plus…

-Je ne veux pas que maman aille mal…je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien ce moment parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui la tourmentent, je ne veux pas être une charge pour elle…

-Tu ne l'es absolument pas, il faut bien que tu comprennes cela…"

Athena dit:

"J'essaie de garder espoir, et mon entraînement va de mieux en mieux…

-Je sais, je suis passé aussi rendre visite à la déesse, qui voulait avoir des nouvelles de Sion…elle m'a raconté ton émergence de pouvoir…

-C'est vraiment mal arrivé…et mon maître qui me regardait avec des yeux d'incompréhension totale…il a fallu lui dévoiler une partie de la vérité supplémentaire, mais elle ne sait toujours pas qui est notre mère…

-C'est plus sage…"

Et Julian Solo mit son bras en travers des épaules de sa fille…Athena sourit à son père, qui s'exclama:

"J'aime mieux ça ! Allons, pense positif, ma fille, c'est ce que ton grand-père me disait souvent…Bientôt les yeux de Sion s'ouvriront à nouveau sur le monde…"

Et il lui fit son plus joli sourire…

_L'espoir renaît…_

Amphitrite, impératrice en titre des Sept Mers, surprit tout le monde en venant rendre visite à Sion. Elle n'ignorait pas du tout son existence, et, au vu des circonstances de sa conception, elle ne lui en voulait pas. De plus, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui lui inspirait le plus grand respect…Triton, son fils, l'accompagnait, sachant lui aussi ce qu'il devait à Sion et le remplaçant autant qu'il le pouvait dans ses charges administratives.

Amphitrite était une néréide d'âge mûr, aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux verts, les mêmes yeux dont avait hérité Triton. Vêtue d'un simple péplos blanc, elle n'en portait pas moins des bijoux magnifiques, tout en nacre, or et argent, et son sceptre reposait dans sa main droite. Triton, vêtu lui aussi fort simplement, l'accompagnait, portant lui aussi son sceptre personnel…

Quand elle arriva, Sion venait juste de se réveiller de sa sieste, mais elle rencontra Mû. Elle lui sourit et dit:

"Je suppose que vous êtes sa mère…

-En effet…"

Mû, consciente du respect qu'elle devait à Amphitrite, s'inclina légèrement. Puis elle dit:

"Sion sera prêt bientôt…permettez que je vous offre quelque chose à boire…"

Thétis avait préparé du thé, et tous trois s'assirent autour d'une table ronde, dans le salon attenant aux appartements privés de Sion. Amphitrite dit:

"Comment se porte-t-il ?

-Sa santé va bien…pour le reste nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a un moyen d'inverser le sort…"

Triton intervint alors::

"Il le faut…pourquoi ne pas s'adresser à Phorcys et Céto ?

-L'un des généraux y est déjà depuis une semaine…"

Amphitrite réfléchit, puis dit:

"Il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait: Protée…si c'est moi qui lui demande il ne refusera pas…"

Devant l'air interrogatif de Mû, elle précisa:

"Protée est aussi vieux que Phorcys et Céto, et comme eux il vit retiré, se contentant de garder ses troupeaux de phoques…c'est pourtant une divinité puissante…"

C'est alors que l'on entendit le bruit régulier du bout du trident sur le sol, et Sion fit son entrée, encadré par Illia, Thétis et cinq marinas…Il tourna sa tête vers Amphitrite, et commença une petite révérence de respect:

_"Quel honneur vous me faites…"_

Mais Amphitrite l'empêcha de poursuivre, se leva et l'emmena jusqu'à un siège…puis elle lui dit:

"Tu es de notre famille…je te dois beaucoup, tu as sauvé mon fils et tu as empêché Nereus de nuire à jamais tout en sauvant le monde…aussi tu n'as pas à t'incliner, tu en es dispensé…"

Mû demanda à son fils:

"Tu as bien dormi ?

_-Oui, très bien…"_, répondit celui-ci de façon télépathique, car c'était la seule façon de s'exprimer qui lui restait…mais, heureusement pour lui, toutes les personnes, divinités incluses, pratiquaient cet art….

Amphitrite dit:

"Comment te portes-tu ?

_-Bien…"_

Triton serra la main de son demi-frère:

"Je t'emmènerai avec moi une fois…il faudra que tu viennes dans mon palais…cela te sortira un peu…

_-Père m'emmène souvent sur le Cap Sounion, pour me faire respirer…"_

C'est alors qu'Amphitrite dit à Mû:

"Vous êtes un chevalier d'or, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, parfaitement…

-Et votre fille…Athena, je crois…est au Sanctuaire ?

-Oui, elle y suit un entraînement adapté…

-Il faudra que vous me la présentiez…j'aimerais la connaître…"

Mû acquiesça…

Amphitrite se tourna alors vers Sion:

"Tu ressembles à ton père…Triton me le disait mais je mesure maintenant à quel point c'est vrai…As-tu tout ce que tu veux ici ?

_-Oui…les généraux me protègent en permanence, je suis en parfaite sécurité…Thétis de la Sirène et Illia de Scylla prennent soin de ma santé et m'aident pour faire les choses que je ne peux faire tout seul…mais il y en a fort peu, pour le reste je me débrouille moi-même…"_

Et Sion sourit…Amphitrite se prenait d'amitié pour ce garçon si modeste qui, bien qu'il fût un demi-dieu, restait très simple, sans fioritures, et, voyant sa mère, elle devina que celle-ci avait quelque chose à voir avec cela…Mû, dépositaire elle aussi d'une force énorme, était simple…

Alors Amphitrite enleva un de ses bracelets et dit à Mû:

"Vous donnerez ceci à votre fille…transmettez-lui mes meilleures pensées et dites-lui bien que j'aimerais la rencontrer…"

Mû inclina simplement la tête en disant:

"Elle en sera très honorée…"

Triton serra la main de Sion et dit:

"Accroche-toi, surtout, on va trouver le moyen de te guérir…ce n'est qu'une question de temps…"

Sion eut un tout petit sourire, mais acquiesça fermement…

Amphitrite déposa un baiser sur son front, puis Thétis et Mû les raccompagnèrent. Personne ne vit deux larmes couler sur les joues de Sion. Ce n'est pas qu'il perdît espoir, non, mais il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un handicapé, à qui on donne des soins mais rien d'autre…Toutes ces personnes qui étaient en permanence autour de lui, à l'affût de son moindre geste, l'énervaient quelque peu, même s'il aimait bien ses généraux et les marinas de sa garde personnelle. Pourtant, il résolut de n'en rien montrer, soucieux de ne pas inquiéter sa mère…

Ce soir là, quand Mû regagna le Sanctuaire, elle ne trouva personne, tous vaquaient encore à leurs affaires…Son apprenti, en visite pour quelques jours et qui la remplaçait quand elle était au chevet de son fils, n'était pas là non plus…

Elle s'assit à sa table, attrapa un livre qu'elle était en train de lire…mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots…elle faisait d'immenses efforts pour garder le sourire en face de son fils, mais ce soir elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle se libère sous peine de devenir folle…

Athena avait assisté de loin à sa descente aux Enfers, quelques mois plus tôt, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait exactement sur son état mental…d'après ce qu'Aphelia disait, Athena avait l'air de se porter mieux, et la visite de son père quelques semaines plus tôt lui avait remonté le moral…mais Mû n'avait pas le courage d'aller la voir tant que ses problèmes à elle ne seraient pas réglés…Pourtant, elle savait que sa fille, inquiète pour son frère, avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais…mais comment régler les problèmes des autres quand on fait face seule aux siens ?

Pourtant, il était de son devoir de mère de s'occuper de sa fille, et de l'empêcher de se miner de culpabilité en pensant qu'elle aurait pu sauver son frère…

Essuyant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se leva et alla se verser une tasse de tisane…mais quelle tisane pouvait soigner le mal-être d'une mère inquiète pour ses enfants ?

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte…c'était Saga:

"Vite ! Shura et Milo sont tombés d'un toit qu'ils réparaient…ça a l'air assez grave !"

Mû prit sa pochette médicale et partit en courant avec lui…En effet, Milo et Shura étaient allongés à terre, entourés par les chevaliers d'or qui se trouvaient là au moment du drame. Mû prit les choses en main, vérifia qu'ils n'avaient aucune hémorragie interne (ce n'était pas le cas pour Shura), et immobilisa les membres cassés…ils avaient de la chance d'être encore en vie, ils s'en tireraient avec quelques semaines de repos et d'immobilisation.

Elle les fit ensuite transporter le plus précautionneusement possible, et, une fois les blessés installés, posa un drain sur la poche de sang formée par l'hémorragie interne de Shura dans sa cavité abdominale…

Mais une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit: comment deux chevaliers d'or, dotés tous deux d'un don de prescience certain, plus ou moins développé, avaient-ils pu se blesser autant ? ils avaient pourtant moyen de se reprendre avant de toucher terre…il y avait là quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

Elle décida de faire sa petite enquête…interrogeant les chevaliers d'or qui se trouvaient ou habitaient autour, elle apprit que c'était d'abord Milo qui avait perdu l'équilibre, Shura avait voulu le rattraper mais était tombé avec lui…Cela confirma Mû dans son impression première: Milo était doté d'un sens de l'équilibre très développé, il ne serait jamais tombé ainsi…qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Elle décida donc de mener l'enquête…

Illia, assise sur le sol dans la salle des écailles des généraux, regardait droit devant elle…elle ne connaissait pas Sion aussi bien que Thétis ou Sorrente, mais l'appréciait beaucoup…mais elle aussi était bouleversée de voir avec quelle force d'âme il résistait, comment il gardait espoir…et il n'avait pas encore douze ans.

Illia, jusque-là, n'avait pas vraiment eu une vie très intéressante. Elevée pour être une marina, elle avait vu son frère jumeau devenir un général, et elle rester en bas de l'échelle, légèrement au dessus des marinas de base, mais faisant tout de même partie d'eux. Elle avait attendu son heure dans l'ombre…

Et puis était arrivée cette triste bataille où son frère avait perdu la vie contre le chevalier d'Andromède. Elle n'y avait pas participé directement, et ne se trouvait même pas dans le Sanctuaire quand l'invasion avait eu lieu.

Elle avait végété dix ans, à remettre des messages sans intérêt…puis on lui avait demandé de trouver Sion et de lui apporter le sceau…elle était devenue alors de fait le nouveau général du Pacifique Sud, bien qu'elle insistât pour garder son appellation première, dans les grandes occasions Sion l'appelait toujours 'Illia de Scylla', agréable rime mais qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Malgré leur ressemblance physique, elle ne lui ressemblait pas tout à fait. Leurs caractères étaient trop différents. Ils étaient faux jumeaux, mais n'avaient pas la complicité qui unissait Athena et Sion.

Illia ramena derrière elle une mèche de ses longs cheveux roses frisés. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son enfance sur l'île de San Felix, où ils étaient des vagabonds…puis un jour quelqu'un les avait emmenés dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, ayant reconnu leurs pouvoirs…Io avait été testé, puis emmené loin d'elle pour être entraîné par un général…Elle avait été prise en charge par Thétis, encore presque enfant à l'époque, qui venait elle-même de terminer sa formation…C'est elle qui l'avait entraînée pendant cinq ans, et elle avait pu enfin obtenir l'écaille de Charybde.

Maintenant général, Illia s'étonnait de n'en ressentir aucun plaisir particulier…Mais elle avait juré de veiller sur les jumeaux de son maître, et elle s'acquittait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de sa mission.

Un bruit de marche, et Sion apparut, le trident en main comme à son habitude:

_"Je vous dérange ?"_ demanda-t-il télépathiquement d'un ton aimable…

Illia se leva, s'inclina et dit:

"Non, pas du tout…j'aime venir ici pour rêver…"

Sion s'assit et dit:

_"Ce lieu est imprégné de la puissance de mon père…j'aime venir m'en imprégner moi aussi…"_

Et il tourna la tête vers l'armure de Poseidon…Il l'avait déjà revêtue une fois, et se souvenait de l'impression de puissance illimitée ressentie ce jour-là, contre un autre dieu…mais maintenant, si ses pouvoirs avaient encore grandi, son corps affaibli aurait bien du mal à la supporter, même s'il savait que son père biologique, non entraîné, avait réussi…

Sion sourit doucement et dit:

_"Quand j'étais petit, ma nourrice me racontait comment Poseidon avait perdu contre Athena dans son combat pour l'Attique…elle me racontait aussi comment il avait fait surgir, en plantant son trident en terre, une source salée…j'étais alors à mille lieues d'imaginer que j'étais son fils et qu'un jour je l'aurais en main, ce fameux trident qui déjà à l'époque me fascinait tant…"_

Il assura sa prise sur son trident et dit:

_"Je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous faites pour moi…je voulais vous le dire…"_

Illia sourit et dit:

"C'est un plaisir, maître…je voulais vous dire à mon tour que j'admire votre force d'âme…"

Sion secoua la tête et dit:

_"Je ne veux pas me laisser tirer par le fond, c'est tout…je veux retrouver mes pouvoirs, ma force parce que d'eux dépendent ma vie et ma santé mentale…"_

Et il sourit…

_Sicile, palais de Phorcys et Céto_

C'est la nuit, seuls quelques gardes arpentent les couloirs déserts. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il y a encore de la lumière, la bibliothèque…

Sorrente étudie à la lumière d'une lampe de nacre un gros ouvrage…il ne fait pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvre soudain…et sursaute quand quelqu'un lui touche l'épaule:

"Vous devriez aller vous reposer…" dit la personne…

C'est Céto elle-même, qui apporte un plateau. Sorrente sourit et dit:

"Je ne suis pas fatigué…

-Voilà quatre jours et quatre nuits que vous n'avez pas bougé d'ici…"

Sorrente dit:

"Je veux absolument sauver Sion, même si je dois y laisser ma vie…"

Céto s'assied et dit:

"J'admire votre dévouement à Sion…mais que ferait-il d'un général fatigué ? "

Sorrente se redresse et dit:

"Je veux le sauver, parce qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre toute sa vie dans le noir. Il s'est sacrifié volontairement pour tuer Nereus, seul…alors il mérite que je le fasse…"

Céto sourit elle aussi et dit:

"Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et je voudrais le protéger…mais je sais que bientôt il n'aura plus besoin de ma protection, ses pouvoirs, même s'il n'en a pas encore tout à fait conscience, ont grandement évolué, une fois qu'il saura les contrôler je ne serai plus son maître, il m'aura dépassé…"

Céto dit alors:

"Si vous voulez le protéger efficacement, mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse. Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai laissé un des généraux de Sion mourir de faim sous mes yeux…"

Et elle lui tendit le plateau…

Sans en avoir l'air, Céto, qui aimait bien Sion elle aussi, cherchait dans ses livres personnels. Elle était dotée de grands pouvoirs, faisant partie de la génération précédant les dieux actuels. Ses pouvoirs de guérisseuse et de magicienne étaient renommés, Circé avait étudié avec elle autrefois, et elle comptait bien mettre son expertise au profit de Sion…

C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'on lui annonça un jour la visite de Protée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, il se contentait de garder ses troupeaux de phoques dans une grotte, au large des côtes d'Afrique, et ne se mêlait plus des affaires, qu'elles fussent des dieux ou des mortels. C'était un vieil homme vêtu tout de gris, mais une indéniable majesté se dégageait de lui…

Elle le salua, le fit asseoir et il commença:

"Amphitrite est venue me voir pour me parler d'un cas bien triste…celui d'un garçon fils de Poseidon qui contra Nereus mais devint aphasique et aveugle, mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus…je voudrais savoir si tu en sais plus, car j'ai bien du mal à démêler ce qui est rumeur du vrai…"

Céto sourit, et dit:

"Bien sûr…l'enfant en question s'appelle Sion, c'est en effet le fils de Poseidon…il l'a déclaré prince héritier, tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Les affaires du monde ne m'intéressent plus, tu le sais…

-Sion a combattu Nereus au péril de sa vie, pour l'empêcher de faire fondre les glaces et de provoquer un déluge…mais celui-ci, avant de mourir, a eu le temps de lui jeter un sort qui l'a rendu aphasique et aveugle, après être resté longtemps dans un coma que les médecins disaient dépassé…maintenant Sion est vivant, presque remis de ses blessures, mais condamné à vivre le reste de ses jours ainsi si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de le guérir…"

Protée réfléchit un instant et demanda:

"Mais quel âge a-t-il donc ?

-Il aura douze ans dans quatre jours…

-Douze ans ! Mais nous devons faire quelque chose !"

Sous ses dehors bougons, Protée cache un cœur d'or , et Céto et Amphitrite le savent bien. Il demanda encore:

"Où vit-il ?

-Il habite au Sanctuaire sous-marin, gardé par les généraux et des cohortes de marinas…je pensais aller le voir, viendras-tu avec moi ?

-Oui…"

Protée n'avait pas tergiversé…Le cas de Sion l'émouvait aussi. Céto dit:

"Alors allons-y…"

Et elle tendit la main à Protée. Celui-ci se leva, et tous deux se mirent en route pour le palais de Sion. Protée ne dit rien pendant tout le voyage, mais Céto devinait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins…Ce fut Thétis qui les conduisit au devant de Sion, assis dans les jardins qui entouraient le pilier central. C'était son endroit préféré, et il s'y sentait bien…Sa tête était tournée vers le 'ciel', et Thétis crut, à sa respiration lente et régulière, qu'il s'était endormi ainsi…

"Il dort, votre Altesse…" dit-elle à Céto.

Mais la voix de Sion résonna alors et dit:

_"Non, je ne dors pas, je méditais juste…bienvenue Céto ! Et bienvenue aussi à celui qui t'accompagne mais que je ne connais pas…"_

Et il se redressa. Céto l'embrassa et dit:

"Tu vas bien ?

_-Oui, très bien…j'imagine la mer au dessus de moi…"_

Protée lui serra la main et dit:

"Mon nom est Protée, enchanté de te connaître…Sion, c'est cela ?

_-Oui…je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance…"_

Sans en avoir l'air, Protée examinait l'enfant…Céto dit:

"Protée est, comme moi, un très bon magicien et guérisseur, et nous voudrions t'aider…as-tu des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Sion refléchit un instant et dit:

_"Oui, même si c'est flou…j'étais debout, puisant dans mon énergie alors que les rayons sortant de mon trident frappaient Nereus de plein fouet…après je ne me souviens plus très bien, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir reçu quelque chose, mais il est tombé avant moi…voilà…je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de plus de détails…"_

Protée 'dit':

_"C'est déjà suffisant, mon garçon…et ensuite ?_

_-Je me suis évanoui, parce que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et je suis resté dans un coma profond pendant presque quatre mois, d'après ce que m'ont dit ma mère et ma soeur…quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais aphasique et je n'y voyais plus, mes pupilles étaient blanches…depuis, même si mon corps a guéri, je le suis resté, et les médecins disent que mes yeux et mon nerf optique fonctionnent parfaitement, ainsi que mes cordes vocales…"_

Et, bien qu'il fît tout pour les retenir, deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux clos. Céto lui entoura les épaules de son bras et dit:

"C'est fini, nous trouverons un moyen de t'aider…"

Et elle lui sourit gentiment, persuadée qu'il percevrait son sourire…

_Le Sanctuaire, quatre jours plus tard…_

Percevant une pression de main sur son épaule, Athena se réveilla…encore à moitié endormie, elle vit néanmoins que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé…

Shaina l'attendait:

"Viens avec moi…" lui chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Athena obéit, se leva et s'habilla prestement. Puis elle sortirent et Shaina l'emmena chez sa mère…Athena réalisa alors que le jour qui allait se lever était celui du 8 avril…le jour de son douzième anniversaire.

Peu avant elle, Thétis avait doucement éveillé Sion, et l'avait habillé de sa plus belle tenue…celui-ci avait souvent du mal à faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit, et cela facilitait l'effet de surprise. Puis elle l'emmena à la surface, en compagnie de Sorrente, revenu de Sicile pour l'occasion et d'Illia, qui, pour l'occasion elle aussi, avait consenti à revêtir l'armure de général de Scylla. Elle avait une prestance inégalable dedans…

Tout le monde entra chez Mû avant qu'Athena et Shaina n'arrivent. Sion, sentant les auras des personnes présentes, sourit.

C'est alors qu'Athena entra, suivie de Shaina, et ce ne fut qu'un cri:

"Joyeux Anniversaire !!!!"

Athena vit son frère, et le serra dans ses bras…Mû embrassa alors chacun de ses enfants avec affection, et, leur mettant chacun une main sur l'épaule, leur dit:

"Allez ouvrir vos cadeaux…"

Sous l'œil attendri des chevaliers d'or, tous présents, de Sorrente, Thétis et Illia, ainsi que de Shaina, les jumeaux se retournèrent et se trouvèrent en face d'une pile de cadeaux assez impressionnante, partagée en deux…

Athena prit son frère par le bras, et l'aida à ouvrir ses cadeaux, tout en lui disant ce dont il s'agissait.

Sion avait reçu des tuniques neuves, un médaillon d'or frappé au trident, des sandales neuves, trois pantalons d'apparat, un châle précieux et surtout, de la part de son père, la robe inhérente à sa fonction de prince héritier des Sept Mers avec une broche au trident retenant la partie arrière. Athena, ouvrant ses cadeaux, y trouva trois tuniques neuves, dont deux en tissus précieux, deux pantalons fins, un bracelet de biceps en or massif orné au trident (présent de son père), deux paires de sandales, une très fine, très féminine et l'autre pour tous les jours, et surtout une robe en tissu fin, irisé, qui rappelait un peu la nuance bizarre de ses yeux.

Ils se retournèrent alors vers tout le monde, et les remercièrent, les larmes aux yeux. Sion souriait, oubliant son infirmité un instant, et Athena embrassa encore son frère. Mû sourit d'attendrissement, et manqua s'effondrer en larmes quand les jumeaux la prirent chacun par un bras et la remercièrent de les avoir mis au monde…Mû retint ses larmes autant qu'elle le put mais ne put en empêcher une de couler sur sa joue. Consciente de son trouble, elle alla faire du thé pour tout le monde…

Même si Sion paraissait heureux de son sort, sa sœur le sentait un peu énervé, las de devoir être à la charge de ses marinas…il était temps de trouver un remède…

Dans le même temps, Protée et Céto, penchés sur un livre, étudiaient un possible remède pour Sion. Sorrente faisait la même chose, mais, pour l'instant, cela ne semblait pas être concluant.

Les deux dieux étaient perplexes: comment un dieu affaibli avait-il pu lancer un sort aussi puissant ?

Mais ils avaient résolu de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sauver Sion…

Athena, ayant laissé ses cadeaux chez sa mère, regagna avec Shaina le camp d'entraînement. Celle-ci avait du mal à croire qu'Athena avait seulement atteint ses douze ans, au vu de son apparence elle ne les paraissait pas du tout. En plus, elle avait grandi récemment, et mesurait maintenant 1,75 m pour 58 kgs, elle était sur le point de rattraper son frère, dont la croissance avait stagné pendant son coma…

Aphelia l'attendait, et l'emmena dans une crique abritée, non loin de la mer…Athena prit peur, mais Aphelia lui dit:

"J'ai pensé qu'il serait utile que nous voyions comment tu peux utiliser tes autres pouvoirs pour aider ton cosmos, cela ferait toute la différence contre un adversaire…as-tu appris à maîtriser ces pouvoirs ?

-Un peu, le professeur de mon frère me l'a appris quand j'avais huit ans, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi développés, et pour l'instant, j'essaie surtout d'éviter qu'ils ne se réveillent trop brutalement, cela me tuerait…ils se réveillent en ce moment, et je ne peux en mesurer ni l'étendue ni prévoir leur survenue…."

Aphelia dit alors:

"N'aie pas peur, il n'y aura pas de problème cette fois…"

Athena sourit à son maître…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Athena se reposait sous un arbre. On était presque au mois de juin, et le soleil était déjà très chaud…nul bruit dans le Sanctuaire écrasé de chaleur, où tout le monde faisait la sacro-sainte sieste.

Athena ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle était donc sortie pour prendre l'air, et somnolait tranquillement sous son arbre préféré quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler…

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, et vit alors deux hommes, l'un plus grand que l'autre, arriver en courant…Elle sourit en les reconnaissant…

C'était Doko, accompagné de son père. Athena se leva et agita la main…

Doko souriait, et lui dit:

"C'est difficile de te trouver, tu sais…"

Athena dit:

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivés…"

Et elle salua Shiryu d'un signe de tête…Celui-ci lui demanda:

"Comment te portes-tu ?

-Bien…il faisait chaud dans le dortoir, alors je suis sortie…

-Et Sion ? nous avons l'intention d'aller le voir bientôt…

-Il va bien, mais nous désespérons pas de trouver un remède…"

Elle trouvait que Doko avait changé…il aurait onze ans au mois d'octobre suivant, mais sa conformation s'était encore étoffée…il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, dont il avait les longs cheveux raides noirs et les yeux bleu-gris… le nouveau Dragon…elle sentait aussi que son cosmos avait énormément grandi, bientôt il serait prêt à subir l'épreuve qui ferait de lui s'il la réussissait le nouveau chevalier du Dragon, comme son père l'avait été avant lui…

Shiryu demanda alors:

"Et toi ? comment progresses-tu ?

-Mon maître sait maintenant mes particularités, elle m'apprend comment faire interagir mes pouvoirs marins et mon cosmos…je ne pensais pas au départ avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs marins, mais ils commencent à se réveiller, souvent de façon impromptue…alors je ne manque pas d'occupation…"

Doko dit:

"Tu as un peu de temps ? nous aimerions que tu viennes boire quelque chose avec nous…

-Oui, mon maître ne se réveillera pas avant une heure ou deux…la chaleur est tellement écrasante aujourd'hui…"

Shiryu, sur le chemin, donna des nouvelles de toute la famille à Athena, et lui transmit les salutations de Shunrei, qui leur souhaitait tout ce qu'elle pouvait de bien et allait prier pour la guérison de Sion. Le Vieux Maître aussi envoyait sa bénédiction…

Shiryu n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à peine vieilli…il n'avait pas encore atteint la trentaine, mais c'était déjà un homme très sage, il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs…comme le lui avait dit une fois Shura, il était destiné à devenir le point de pivot sur lequel oscillerait l'Ordre des chevaliers sacrés, le chevalier d'or de la Balance donc…Mais, pour l'instant, il préférait veiller sur sa famille et cultiver sa rizière tout en participant à l'entraînement de son fils aîné. Cette vie simple l'avait toujours tenté, en fait...

Bravant les foudres de son épouse, qui lui avait fait promettre quatre ou cinq fois de bien veiller sur Doko et ne pas trop le fatiguer, il avait emmené son fils au Sanctuaire pour rendre compte à la déesse de son entraînement. Doko était ravi, mais savait que son entraînement continuerait là-bas…

Athena avait son masque à la main, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait du camp d'entraînement…souvent, elle ne supportait plus de le porter, aussi son maître l'autorisait-elle à l'enlever lorsqu'elle sortaient du Sanctuaire. Mais elle l'enlevait dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule…

_Palais de Phorcys et Céto, Sicile, une semaine plus tard…_

Sorrente avait fini par s'endormir sur ses livres, épuisé. Céto le fit porter dans sa chambre, et dit à son mari:

"J'admire vraiment ce qu'il fait pour le petit…"

Affectueusement, Céto appelait Sion 'le petit'…elle en était venue à le considérer presque comme son fils.

Phorcys donna une tasse de thé à son épouse et demanda:

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je pense…mais pour l'instant ne donnons pas de faux espoirs…"

Phorcys sourit à son épouse:

"Tu aimes vraiment ce petit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, très…il ne sera pas dit que cet enfant de douze ans vivra toute sa vie dans le noir, je l'aiderai, même si je dois y laisser toute ma puissance magique…Protée et moi trouverons un moyen…"

Cet après-midi là, Triton était venu rendre visite à son demi-frère. Tous deux étaient assis dans le jardin…à côté de la peau, devenue presque pâle à force de manquer de soleil depuis longtemps, de Sion et de ses cheveux bleu clair, Triton paraissait foncé avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau mate. Ses yeux verts, verts comme l'océan, observaient son demi-frère, à l'affût de son moindre désir…

Mais Sion ne bougeait pas…il paraissait calme en apparence, juste un tremblement de son bras et la crispation de son poing sur son trident laissaient transparaître sa colère et son agressivité.

Les marinas veillaient à bonne distance, mais Illia était sur ses gardes…c'est alors qu'arriva Athena. Illia sourit et dit:

"Quelle surprise !

-J'ai demandé que l'on me donne mon après-midi, je sens Sion agressif et énervé…je suis venue essayer de le calmer…

-Son Altesse Triton est avec lui…

-Tant mieux, au moins il n'est pas tout seul…dort-il bien ?

-Il est à nouveau agité…il est difficile de savoir s'il dort vraiment…

-Je vais aller le voir…merci, Illia…"

Athena était bien habillée, d'une tunique de moire verte, d'un pantalon de soie court bleu marine et d'une des belles paires de sandales qu'elle avait eues à son anniversaire. Son visage, débarrassé de la poussière qui le recouvrait habituellement, montrait un hâle couleur caramel, et elle portait à son cou le médaillon qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle portait son écharpe au trident d'argent en sautoir, et le bracelet de biceps qu'elle avait reçu de son père pour son anniversaire brillait à son bras droit…

Illia la précéda, et dit alors:

"La princesse Athena votre sœur souhaite vous voir, maître…"

Athena détestait tout ce formalisme, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était les règles. Triton se leva pour la saluer, mais resta bouche bée devant la beauté juvénile de sa demi-sœur. Elle lui sourit et dit gracieusement:

"Vous devez être Triton, je suppose ? Sion m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Je suis Athena, sa sœur jumelle, enchantée de faire votre connaissance…"

Triton revint de sa surprise, et dit:

"En effet, je suis Triton, et je suis enchanté aussi…Sion ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez aussi jolie…"

Athena rougit sous le compliment. Mais elle reprit vite sa contenance et répondit:

"Tutoyons-nous, après tout nous avons le même père…"

Puis Athena alla à son frère, qu'elle embrassa et lui demanda:

_"Comment tu vas, toi ?"_

Sion sourit un peu, mais 'dit' sèchement:

_"Bien, comme tu le vois, pour un handicapé !"_

Athena prit la main de son frère en disant:

_"Tu n'es pas handicapé…_

_-Si, vu que je ne peux rien faire sans que j'aie quelqu'un dans les jambes ! j'aimerais respirer de temps en temps, je me sens si étouffé !"_

Athena serra son frère contre elle et dit:

_"Pour moi, tu restes mon frère jumeau, celui qui a sauvé la Terre, qui a tué Nereus…"_

Elle comprenait parfaitement que Sion en avait assez de faire bonne figure, en gardant pour lui toutes ses rancœurs, ses crises de colère et de désespoir. Depuis presque huit mois qu'il était sorti de son coma, il avait tout enduré sans rien dire, mais là c'était trop, il craquait, et cela se caractérisait par une agressivité exacerbée, même s'il était de nature un garçon aimable…

Triton prit l'autre main de Sion:

"Moi non plus je ne te lâcherai jamais…"

Il avait compris ce qui n'allait pas…alors Sion fondit en larmes, incoerciblement, et pleura pendant un long moment dans les bras de sa sœur qui était, avec les bras de sa mère, le seul endroit au Monde où il se sentait protégé…devant elle, il n'avait jamais eu peur de se montrer faible, même s'il savait qu'elle le surprotégeait toujours…pourtant, il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne plus rien voir, de ne faire qu'entendre le monde qui l'entourait, en n'ayant que le souvenir des visages connus à ajuster aux voix. Il voulait hurler sa douleur, mais ne le pouvait pas non plus…pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, il avait courageusement pris le dessus, mais il ne le pouvait plus, tout explosait en lui…

Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose…

Sion, calmé, finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa sœur, et Triton l'aida à l'emmener dans sa chambre…puis tous les deux s'assirent autour d'une tasse de thé…Triton demanda:

"Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui es l'aînée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…et c'est toi que Sion a sauvé d'un sort, non ?

-Exactement…"

Triton acheva:

"Je sais que Céto et Protée travaillent d'arrache pied pour trouver le moyen de lever le sort de Sion…

-Protée ?

-Oui, une divinité marine aussi vieille que Phorcys et Céto…il a de grands pouvoirs, mais vit retiré du monde, gardant ses troupeaux de phoques…j'irai leur dire ce soir que le moral de Sion se dégrade de jour en jour…"

Puis il passa à un autre sujet:

"Et toi ? Ton entraînement se passe-t-il bien ?

-Très bien…mon maître m'apprend à faire interagir mes pouvoirs marins avec mon cosmos, c'est très intéressant…"

Athena s'apercevait tout de même que Triton lorgnait sur sa poitrine, dissimulée sous l'ample tunique fluide. Elle se promit de le remettre en place…

Quand Triton partit, elle le raccompagna jusqu'aux limites du Sanctuaire. C'est alors que Triton, personne ne sut pourquoi, arracha un baiser surprise à Athena…il la trouvait vraiment trop jolie…Athena réagit au quart de tour, et lui planta une gifle magistrale avant de s'enfuir, rouge comme une pivoine…

Que lui prenait-il, à ce dieu mal élevé ? Croyait-il qu'il pouvait tout se permettre ? Mais Athena avait bien d'autres soucis. Il devenait urgent de veiller au moral de Sion…

Dans le laboratoire privé de Céto, Protée et elle surveillent une potion qui bout dans un pot…c'est la potion qui devrait permettre, du moins en théorie, de rendre sa vue et sa parole à Sion et annuler le sort. Toutes celles qui ont été essayées auparavant ne fonctionnaient pas, et Céto sait que c'est la potion de la dernière chance, après il n'en existe pas de plus puissante…

Le liquide passe par toutes sortes de couleurs chatoyantes, puis s'immobilise en un vert d'eau, signe de son efficacité…

Mais Protée, même s'il sourit, reste dubitatif:

"Nous ne savons pas si cela ne provoquera pas d'effets secondaires sur le petit…

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, le temps nous est compté…"

Le liquide fut transvasé précautionneusement dans un vase, et Céto donna le signal du départ. Protée et Phorcys l'accompagnaient, et elle envoya deux serviteurs chercher Mû, Athena et Triton, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer…

_Renaissances…_

Au sanctuaire sous-marin, tous les serviteurs se sont tus et immobilisés, conscients de la solennité du moment. Un silence lourd règne…

Puis arrivent Mû, accompagnée d'Athena, et ensuite Triton. D'instinct, celui-ci s'installe d'un côté de Sion et lui prend la main droite, alors qu'Athena lui prend la main gauche et que Mû se met derrière lui. Sion, conscient de ce qui va lui arriver, ne dit rien, il se contente de se concentrer…Thétis, Illia et Sorrente l'entourent, prêts à agir si quelque chose tournait mal.

Céto dit alors:

"Tu dois savoir que nous ne savons pas quels sont les effets secondaires…"

Sion hocha juste la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu et qu'il acceptait le risque en pleine connaissance de cause. Ce ne pourrait pas être pire de toute façon…

Le silence se fit alors que Céto appliquait un onguent sur les yeux de Sion, puis elle lui fit boire la potion…un silence encore plus lourd se fit autour de lui…

Mais Sion n'eut aucune réaction au départ, et resta environ deux ou trois minutes sans réagir, provoquant une réaction de la part de sa sœur et de sa mère…Puis, soudainement, il se leva, et ouvrit lentement les yeux…Céto s'approcha de lui et dit:

"Alors? "

Puis elle s'aperçut que ses pupilles reprenaient leur couleur sombre originelle…cela dura encore une minute, puis Sion ouvrit complètement les yeux…il regarda autour de lui, et sourit, comme un enfant nouveau-né qui ouvre pour la première fois ses yeux sur le monde qui l'entoure…

Puis ce cri télépathique:

_"JE VOIS !!!!!!!!!!"_

Alors ce fut une explosion de joie, tout le monde se précipitant sur lui pour l'embrasser…une fois cela fini, Sion remercia Céto, et celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, dit:

"Tu dois aussi remercier Protée, qui m'a beaucoup aidée…le sort est levé, tu reparleras dans quelques temps…"

Sion l'embrassa…puis fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère…Celle-ci n'en était pas loin, si heureuse que son fils cadet voie à nouveau…Thétis et Illia pleuraient, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Sorrente, qui tentait vainement de garder contenance, se sentait fondre en larmes lui aussi…

Athena pleurait franchement, et quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Triton…enfin le Sanctuaire sous marin sentait s'évanouir dans l'air cette chape de silence qui s'était abattue sur lui depuis tant de mois. la vie pouvait reprendre son cours…


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21: Fils croisés…_

Illia et Thétis, assises sur des marches d'escalier, regardaient Sion courir dans le jardin derrière la salle du trône…Il était débordant d'énergie, toute cette énergie qu'il avait accumulée pendant cette année d'immobilisation forcée ne demandait qu'à sortir…et vu que sa mère refusait qu'il aille à l'extérieur tant qu'il ne parlerait pas, il dépensait cette énergie en courant dans tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Sorrente avait repris son entraînement…

Sion se sentait très bien, bien mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Son acuité sensorielle s'était décuplée, et ses pouvoirs avaient fortement augmenté…et il découvrait que, pendant son infirmité, il avait appris à les contrôler d'instinct…il tirait sa force de la mer, et, vu que celle-ci l'entourait, il y avait puisé inconsciemment la force nécessaire pour contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

Voilà déjà deux mois qu'il voit à nouveau, mais il ne parle pas encore…Céto a dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu..

Il s'arrêta de courir, et marcha un peu pour s'arrêter devant le pilier central. Il l'avait fasciné dès qu'il l'avait vu…il se sentait bien au Sanctuaire sous-marin, comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu…ce point convergent des forces des Sept Mers lui profitait, et rechargeait en permanence son énergie…Il avait encore grandi, et dépassait maintenant 1,80 m. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un enfant, et avait souvent un air grave, comme il convient à un prince héritier. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire aux blagues de ses marinas, ni de sourire en courant…Sion était resté le même, mais l'épreuve terrible qu'il a vécue l'avait fait mûrir beaucoup plus vite…Il aurait treize ans dans quelques mois, mais il se sentait plus âgé…

Thétis s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau:

"Tu dois avoir soif…"

Il y avait bien des sources dans le sanctuaire sous-marin, mais elles étaient toutes salées, pas moyen pour lui de s'y abreuver. Il reprit son trident en main, ce qui le fit s'adapter exactement à sa taille, et s'assit dans le siège qui lui était réservé…

Sion regardait tout ce qui l'entourait, les choses lui paraissaient beaucoup plus précieuses, et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il ne peut rassasier ses yeux des reflets bleus changeants de la mer, au-dessus de lui…tout lui paraît neuf.

C'est alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, il prononça distinctement mais d'une voix enrouée:

"Comme c'est beau…"

Thétis le regarda avec un sourire éclatant:

"Sion ! Tu viens de parler !!"

Sion la regarde alors avec ravissement, et sourit encore plus:

"Oui…" prononce-t-il juste.

Sa voix est enrouée, mais Thétis a pu remarquer qu'elle est plus grave…Sion a fini de muer. Elle le serre dans ses bras et lui dit:

"Tu vois, il ne fallait pas désespérer…"

Sion sourit…Thétis, bouleversée, continua:

"Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ta mère…elle serait rassurée…"

Sion, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de dire, toujours d'une voix enrouée:

"Athena aussi sera contente…je dois les remercier, comme je dois te remercier toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…"

Et il l'embrassa, comme un fils embrasse sa mère…il la considérait comme sa seconde mère, et elle lui rendait bien son affection. Thétis, proche des larmes, lui dit en le poussant gentiment:

"Allons, vas-y !"

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Sion décida de se déplacer seul, pas la peine de débarquer au Sanctuaire avec six marinas, et surtout son trident. Cela faisait désordre…Il créa autour de lui une bulle (encore un nouveau pouvoir….), et remonta à la surface. Habillé simplement, sans autre marque de son ascendance que le médaillon qu'il a reçu pour ses douze ans, il ressemble à n'importe petit grec, à part son teint clair…Heureux, il respire l'air marin et sent la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, sensation oubliée mais tellement agréable…il sait que sa mère ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'il sorte tout seul, mais il s'en moque, ses pouvoirs ont tellement évolué qu'il est devenu suprasensible…Le monde, sur lesquels ses yeux ont failli se refermer à jamais, lui est devenu encore plus précieux, et, depuis qu'il voit à nouveau, il a juré de défendre l'Humanité…Après tout, n'est-il pas à moitié humain ? Il pense pour sa part que son humanité a tendance à ressortir plus que sa divinité, et cela le ravit…pour l'instant, il regarde autour de lui, ce paysage qu'il connaît bien mais qui lui paraît neuf, si changé ! Même le Sanctuaire a changé…Des choses insignifiantes pour lui autrefois lui paraissent prendre une nouvelle signification…

Il marche vers la maison de sa mère. Celle-ci le reconnaît, et dit:

"Sion ! Tu es venu tout seul ?"

Il hoche seulement la tête, et Mû continue:

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir…tu ne mesures pas le danger…"

Mais Sion regarde sa mère en souriant, et laisse passer quelques minutes avant de dire:

"Je voulais te voir, maman…"

Mû n'en croit pas ses yeux, et regarde son fils, qui a des larmes dans les yeux…Puis Sion se lance, et dit à sa mère ce qu'il a toujours voulu lui dire:

"Maman…je t'aime…"

Alors Mû, malgré tout son contrôle, éclate en sanglots de joie, de soulagement…il lui semble que son cœur va exploser…Enfin son fils est guéri ! tous ces mois à espérer, à pleurer en le voyant ainsi s'évanouissent sous une joie si intense qu'elle lui fait mal…Sion pleure dans les bras de sa mère, si heureux lui aussi…

Puis les larmes se tarissent, et Mû dit:

"Allons vite voir Athena, elle sera si heureuse !"

Sion prend le bras de sa mère, affectueusement, puis tous deux prennent le chemin du terrain d'entraînement. Athena est là, méditant dans la poussière, calme et sereine…Elle sent Sion arriver, et se précipite vers lui:

"Siooooooon !" s'écrie-t-elle. Elle prend son frère dans ses bras, et embrasse sa mère…C'est alors que Sion, souriant du sourire si charmeur hérité des Solo, articule de sa voix enrouée:

"Merci, Athena, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…"

Athena hurle alors, et serre son frère contre elle, frénétiquement, tout en pleurant et en riant en même temps…Pour elle aussi c'est la délivrance de tous ces mois difficiles, de sa culpabilité…Mû prend alors ses deux enfants sanglotants dans ses bras, et les serre très fort contre elle, plus maternellement qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Elle se sent terriblement mère, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et les enfants le sentent beaucoup eux aussi…

Sion, agrippant le bras de sa mère, éclaircit sa voix et dit à sa sœur:

"Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'inquiètes…je vais bien, pense à toi maintenant…"

Et il l'embrasse gentiment sur la joue droite. Mais l'air d'Athena s'assombrit en remarquant les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il a sur les bras. Sion sourit doucement, et dit:

"Ca n'est rien du tout, ce ne sont que quelques cicatrices déjà anciennes, elles ne resteront pas toute ma vie…Cesse de penser à tout cela, tout est terminé…"

Athena pourtant en a beaucoup elle aussi…

C'est à ce moment qu'Aphelia revint…Elle salua Mû et Sion avec respect, et celui-ci en fit autant. Athena attrapa le bras de son frère jumeau, et dit alors:

"Vous connaissez déjà mon frère Sion, je suppose…"

Aphelia, quelque peu confuse à cause de la ressemblance de Sion avec son père, hocha la tête et dit:

"Enchantée de vous revoir…

-Moi de même…"

Aphelia sourit encore plus:

"Je vois que votre voix est revenue…recevez tous mes vœux pour votre convalescence…

-Merci…"

Sion dit alors à sa sœur:

"Viens quand tu veux, j'ai grande envie de te parler…

-Compte sur moi…" répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis Mû et Sion laissèrent Athena poursuivre son entraînement. Aphelia dit alors:

"C'est une bonne nouvelle…une autre serait que tu réussisses enfin cet exercice…"

Athena peinait sur un exercice de contrôle qu'Aphelia lui avait donné, en partie parce qu'elle refusait d'y mettre tous ses pouvoirs. Bien qu'elle les contrôlât parfaitement bien maintenant, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Athena était devenue quelque peu paranoïaque, et elle n'avait pas tort vu la situation. Mais elle avait encore plus peur des survenues de pouvoir impromptues, bien qu'il y eût moins de chance au Sanctuaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'osait pas puiser dans ses réserves, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Athena avait un contrôle notoire sur ses pouvoirs 'terrestre' mais ne pouvait prévoir la survenue des pouvoirs marins, bien qu'elle sût que c'était la combinaison de plusieurs facteurs qui la déclenchait: proximité géographique de la mer, concentration intense en étaient les deux principaux.

Athena doute, et Aphelia sait qu'elle a peur…

_Asgard…_

Hagen, prince héritier du royaume d'Asgard, est assis dans sa grotte, à même le sol surchauffé. Ses yeux sont fermés, et seules quelques petites gouttes de sueur se voient sur son front…

Cette grotte est son lieu de prédilection, comme elle fut celle de son homonyme, Hagen de Merak. Cela fait un an qu'il s'y entraîne, pendant les loisirs que lui laisse sa lourde éducation de prince…car sa tante Hilda a décidé qu'il lui succèderait, sa mère ni son père ne souhaitant régner.

Hagen, même s'il ne sait pas tous les détails, est au courant des grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé autrefois…il sait que c'est Hyoga, son oncle, qui tua Hagen, mais il ignore que sa mère s'était interposée, elle n'a jamais voulu lui en parler. Elle pense que c'est mieux qu'il ignore quels liens l'unissaient à son chevalier servant. Mais Hagen, doté d'une certaine intuition, s'en doute…

Les lueurs rouges du magma en fusion se reflètent sur les boucles blondes du garçon, qui se sent totalement en phase avec son environnement. Ici il se sent bien, la lave est son élément et il le sait…et venir ici lui permet d'échapper à son quotidien lourd, aux cris et aux colères de son petit frère, Siegfried-Alberich, qui a un an et est doté d'un caractère infernal…Au moins, dans sa grotte, Hagen est tranquille et peut se rapprocher de son objectif: devenir un Guerrier Divin, un second Hagen de Merak, maître de la lave et de la chaleur, à l'armure rouge et noire représentant Sleipnir, le coursier aux huit jambes d'Odin…mais cela il ne le sait pas encore…

_Blue Graad_

Petit Camus esquive prestement l'attaque de son maître, et retombe en arrière. Il respire un grand coup, prêt à repartir si son maître l'attaque de nouveau…aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage, que de la résolution…Camus a décidé que son maître n'aurait pas raison de lui, il veut résister…même s'il sent qu'il est un peu à bout de ses capacités de rétention de pouvoir…cela le fatigue plus, et il ne sait pas encore combien de temps cela pourra tenir…Il ne sait pas non plus s'il survivra si ses pouvoirs retenus se libèrent brusquement…

Il a décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas Camus le tuer, même s'il devait décevoir son père…et surtout de lui prouver que chevalerie et émotions vont ensemble. Pourtant, il a encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre son maître. Il sait, parce qu'il l'a vu, qu'on peut être puissant et avoir une famille, Athena et Sion ont leurs parents, même si c'est leur divinité qui leur apporte leur puissance…Lui, Camus, se sent tellement humain ! Il sent aussi que son maître n'est pas inhumain, du moins son intuition qui se développe de plus en plus le lui fait sentir. Mais, malgré tout cela, il est encore écartelé entre ce qu'il voudrait être et ce qu'il pense qu'il est…

Camus a durci son entraînement, et souvent son regard froid et inexpressif se pose sur l'enfant qui court dans la neige jusqu'à épuisement. Mais l'enfant ne laisse pas échapper une seule plainte, même quand la bise lui gèle le corps et que la douleur lui broie les os… Camus est persuadé d'avoir bien fait, même si Hyoga a regimbé et lui a difficilement pardonné la crise de Natassia. Pour l'instant celle-ci se contente de veiller sur son fils aîné de loin, tout en couvant le second et en interdisant à Camus d'en approcher à moins de trois mètres…Isaak ne comprend pas ce qui se passe…Mais Camus est persuadé d'avoir raison et d'agir pour le bien de son disciple, même si Hyoga lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin la dernière fois.

_Le Cap Sounion…_

Sion, recroquevillé dans ses couvertures, dort paisiblement dans son lit…la pâle clarté de la Lune rentre par sa fenêtre et vient faire une tache blanche au milieu de la pièce.

Soudain, il commence à s'agiter, et des images très floues envahissent son cerveau: des nuées noires, des cris, l'odeur du sang…et les reflets jaunes d'une armure qu'il sent sur lui sans pouvoir la reconnaître…

Haletant, il se réveille: que veut donc dire ce rêve si affreux ? Il se sait doté d'une forte prémonition, mais n'y comprend rien…cela semble annoncer un nouveau combat, meurtrier…mais pour l'instant cela ne lui donne aucune indication sur le jour et l'heure…mais c'est encore loin, vu que c'est très flou.

Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre, et la ferme…Puis il s'assied sur son lit, très calmement, et essaie d'analyser ce qu'il vient de voir…

Quelqu'un a voulu le prévenir, mais qui ?

_**Détective Mû… **_

Mû, sans en avoir l'air et sans paraître plus s'intéresser à une chose qu'à une autre, menait son enquête sur la chute qui avait failli coûter la vie à Shura et Milo. Ils s'étaient bien remis, mais elle suspectait qu'il y avait là dessous un problème infiniment plus grave. Athena décida d'aider sa mère, après tout il lui était plus facile, en tant qu'entraînée, de savoir ce qui se passait de bizarre au Sanctuaire, les filles parlaient beaucoup…et surtout d'utiliser son intuition très développée. De toute façon sa mère lui faisait confiance…

Mû mit également au courant son apprenti, qui était devenu entraîneur depuis peu…Kiki promit de rapporter à son maître tout fait anormal qu'il verrait ou dont il entendrait parler.

Maintenant débarrassée de son fardeau de tristesse, Mû avait retrouvé son calme olympien, et sa combativité. Athena souriait plus facilement aussi, contente de savoir son jumeau en bonne santé.

Cet après-midi là, elle était assise près de Milo…celui-ci, encore en convalescence, devait se reposer, et Athena essayait de le convaincre. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui, et cette inquiétude, en même temps que celle concernant l'état de Sion, l'avait minée pendant de longs mois…surtout qu'elle n'avait pas su tout de suite qu'il était dans un état grave, sa mère ayant expressément demandé qu'on ne le lui dise pas pour ne pas lui rajouter encore de sujet d'inquiétude.

Mais Milo avait décidé qu'il allait bien, et tentait de le prouver à Athena par tous les moyens. Mais Athena est très têtue, et l'empêche fermement de se lever. Mais Milo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille:

"Je vais bien, je te dis que je vais bien…

-Ce n'est pas vrai…"

Athena fait surtout ça pour se rassurer elle-même, elle ne supporte plus de voir quelqu'un blessé ou rétif aux soins depuis que son frère l'a été. Shura, assis à côté de Milo, intervient alors:

"On est des chevaliers d'or, tout de même, nous nous remettons plus vite…

-Surtout toi, tiens…tu as failli mourir dans cette histoire…"

Quand Athena avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de la convaincre du contraire, et les deux chevaliers d'or le savaient très bien. Aussi décidèrent-ils de temporiser…

Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle était traumatisée encore parce qui était arrivé à son frère, et qu'elle essayait de préserver tous les gens qu'elle appréciait. Milo, qui la connaissait depuis sa naissance, la comprenait parfaitement, plus que Shura, qui la connaissait moins et de plus était moins sensible aux choses.

Mais il est vrai que tous deux étaient désormais sur leurs gardes…ils ne se souvenaient pas précisément de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, mais étaient d'accord sur quelque chose: ils avaient nettement senti une présence maléfique, qu'ils n'avaient pu définir…mais c'était quasiment impossible: qui aurait pu se manifester avec une puissance pareille à l'intérieur même du Sanctuaire d'Athena sans éveiller de soupçons ?

_Le Sanctuaire sous-marin…_

Sion, assis devant le bureau de son père, lit les rapports journaliers adressés par les marinas des quatre coins du royaume…rien de bien intéressant, mais il peut ainsi voir la vie quotidienne de ses troupes. Etant prince héritier, c'est à lui de veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien, et il s'acquitte consciencieusement de sa tâche.

Il pose le paquet de feuilles sur le bureau, et regarde le pilier central, là dehors…il le fascine et lui fait peur à la fois, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il représente.

Sion reste pensif, et ne réagit qu'à quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte…c'est Thétis, qui lui apporte une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux. Sion lui sourit, et elle lui demande:

"Tout va bien ?

-Oui…j'ai achevé la lecture du rapport des marinas du Pacifique Nord…"

Sion n'est pas habillé comme il conviendrait à son rang, il se contente d'une simple tunique, d'un pantalon court et de sandales simples. Cependant, sa ceinture au trident brille sur son ventre, seul témoignage de sa noblesse…Il s'affale plus ou moins sur son fauteuil, et dit:

"Sorrente est-il rentré ?

-Non, pas encore…"

Sion, n'ayant pas à s'entraîner du fait de l'absence de son maître, avait préféré venir ici, au plus grand soulagement de Thétis, qui craint encore pour sa sécurité. Personne n'aurait osé s'attaquer à Sion dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Sion se sent mieux, il a repris un peu de masse musculaire, son entraînement continue et il nage beaucoup. Sa peau reprend quelques couleurs, mais il n'a pas encore retrouvé la teinte caramel bien cuit qu'il avait avant sa bataille contre Nereus. Tout lui paraît important et neuf, et il met un point d'honneur à bien accomplir sa mission…

C'est alors qu'Illia entrouvre la porte et dit:

"Majesté, votre frère Triton est là…

-Faites-le entrer…"

Conscient qu'il n'était pas précisément dans une tenue digne de son rang, Sion se leva et mit la main sur le dossier de son siège, avec toute la prestance qu'il avait.

Triton entre alors, souriant comme à son habitude:

"Bonjour, Sion…encore plongé dans la paperasse ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas très dur…tu vas bien ?

-Oui, très…et toi ?

-Oui, très bien…

-En effet, tu en as l'air…tu as repris un peu de couleurs et de muscle…

-Je nage souvent…

-C'est une bonne chose…"

Sion désigna alors le siège en face de son bureau:

"Assieds-toi donc…qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici?

-Tu as lu les rapports des Marinas de l'Atlantique Nord ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Et j'ai réglé le problème…

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas normal…"

Sion avait relevé dans un rapport un problème dû à une trop grande quantité de nacre dans une grotte, et avait fait régler le problème. Triton continua:

"J'ai quelques centaines de siècles d'existence, et jamais je n'ai vu cela…

-Je reste sur mes gardes, ne t'inquiète pas…"

La tranquille assurance de Sion rassurait Triton, qui était pourtant plus âgé que lui. Sion sourit:

"Ne crions pas au loup tant que nous n'en voyons pas la queue…"

A l'air étonné de Triton, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne comprenait pas cette expression. Sion expliqua alors:

"Ca veut dire qu'il ne faut pas s'affoler avant l'heure…"

Triton sourit: Sion était un demi-dieu, et son ascendance terrienne ressortait par ce genre de petits détails.

Triton dit alors:

"Tu es encore un peu pâle, toi…

-Je me sens bien, rassure-toi…"

Sion disait cela avec le sourire, mais cela l'agaçait quand tout le monde lui demandait toujours s'il allait bien…mais il comprenait parfaitement bien qu'ils aient eu peur pour lui, lui-même avait eu très peur de ne plus parler ni voir un jour…

Triton demanda alors:

"Et Athena ?

-Je pense qu'elle viendra au Cap demain ou après-demain, son maître a une mission à accomplir…

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui, très…"

Et il regarda Triton en souriant d'un air entendu. Sion, malgré ses pouvoirs, son mètre quatre vingt deux et sa carrure d'adulte, pouvait être parfois très facétieux, reste normal d'enfance. Triton ne se démonta pourtant pas, et continua:

"Je n'oublie pas ce que je te dois, Sion…si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas…

-Je suis très bien secondé, n'aie crainte, tu en fais déjà assez comme ça je crois…je suis assez grand pour faire seul certaines choses maintenant…"

La croissance de Sion, plus ou moins ralentie pendant son coma et sa convalescence, avait maintenant repris son plein essor, provoquant des douleurs importantes dans les os et les articulations du pauvre garçon. Thétis s'en était rendu compte, et lui faisait avaler une préparation à base d'algues spéciales, qui l'aidait à bien supporter ces douleurs. Sans cette préparation, Sion aurait été incapable de faire un mouvement, et cela, il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Comme Athena avait le même problème depuis un petit moment, en moins grande importance vu que sa croissance avait continué son exponentialité de façon relativement linéaire, Thétis lui en avait aussi préparé. C'était l'un des inconvénients les plus gênants de leur semi-divinité.

Triton mit son bras sur l'épaule de son demi-frère et dit en désignant la pile de rapports encore posée sur le bureau:

"Courage…nous sommes les princes des Sept Mers, nous arriverons à bout de toute cette paperasserie !!"

L'à-propos de Triton fit sourire Sion…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Mû relisait toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de ses conversations successives avec Milo et Shura…pour l'instant il n'en sortait pas grand'chose, mais ils ne souvenaient de plus en plus de détails, et elle espérait en savoir plus très bientôt…

Kiki, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, laissait son maître réfléchir…il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger lorsqu'elle était dans cet état…

Elle releva soudain la tête et dit:

"Tu es sûr que ton élève n'a rien entendu ?

-Il ne se mêle pas beaucoup aux autres…moi-même j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais personne n'a rien senti…"

Elle jeta son crayon sur la table et dit:

"C'est tout de même incroyable ! Deux chevaliers d'or tombent d'un toit, alors qu'ils avaient largement de quoi s'en tirer, et se blessent gravement…et personne n'a rien senti…! Ou alors nous nous faisons des idées, ce dont je doute, ou alors celui ou celle qui est responsable de cela est très fort, peut-être un dieu…

-Un dieu ? Nous sentirions son aura…

-Pas nous, peut-être les jumeaux le pourraient à cause de leur semi-divinité.. mais un dieu sait ne pas se faire reconnaître s'il le veut…Mais lequel ? Nous connaissons certains dieux ennemis de la déesse Athena, mais tous sont vaincus ou hors d'état de nuire…je me perds en conjectures…"

Finalement, elle décida de laisser quelque peu décanter l'affaire, peut-être ainsi Milo et Shura se souviendraient de plus de détails…mais elle détestait rester sur un échec…

**A SUIVRE**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre 22: Expériences… _

_L'émergence du Dragon…_

Doko regardait avec toute la concentration dont il était capable la cascade qui coulait calmement. Aujourd'hui était le jour de vérité: Son maître avait estimé qu'il était prêt à tenter la grande épreuve. Contrairement à son père Shiryu, Doko avait quelques prédispositions, son cosmos s'était réveillé plus tôt, ce qui avait réduit son temps d'entraînement. A onze ans, presque douze, il ressemble beaucoup à son père, dont il a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, mais les traits doux de son visage évoquent celui de sa mère.

Doko laissait ses yeux bleu-gris métallique errer sur la cascade, l'adjurant de lui donner sa force et de faire de lui son défenseur…la couleur de ses yeux se transforma, semblant ne faire plus qu'un avec la cascade…

Dissimulé mais néanmoins à la vue de toute la scène, Shiryu observait son fils. Doko restait immensément calme, comme l'eau qui coulait devant lui, pas un muscle de son corps ne tremblait…serait-il digne aujourd'hui de devenir l'incarnation du Dieu Dragon, qui d'un coup de sa queue déchaîne sa colère ? Shiryu en avait l'intime intuition, et pensait, tout comme Doko de la Balance, que le jour était venu…dans quelques minutes, il ne serait sans doute plus le porteur de l'armure du Dragon…

Il avait éloigné Shunrei et Shura, ne souhaitant pas qu'elles assistent à l'épreuve de Doko…il savait que Shunrei, bien qu'elle s'accommodât de la situation par force, n'avait jamais accepté le destin de son fils aîné.

En attendant, il observait son fils, cette réplique de lui-même, sa chair et son sang, se préparer pour l'épreuve auquel il avait été soumis il y avait bien longtemps. Le Vieux Maître lui aussi y pensait…Shiryu était plus âgé, mais Doko était presque plus puissant que lui à l'époque, possédant déjà sa cosmoénergie en éveil. Il avait accompli les mêmes gestes, et l'avait également mis en garde contre les inconvénients de cette charge…mais il savait que petit Doko était fait pour porter cette armure, c'était son destin, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson…mais Doko survivrait-il à l'épreuve ?

L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux, et les deux hommes pouvaient sentir l'augmentation progressive de sa cosmoénergie. Doko semblait être prêt…

Ouvrant ses yeux, il décolla soudain, et heurta la surface de la cascade…mais rien ne se produisit…Ni Shiryu ni son maître ne dirent rien, laissant l'adolescent faire son propre choix. Doko retomba sur l'éperon rocheux, et resta debout devant la cascade un petit moment. Puis, dans un grand cri, il laissa son aura fuser hors de lui et décolla à nouveau…dans une longue traînée bleu-vert, il frappa la cascade…le silence se fit soudain, le temps parut suspendu quelques secondes…et, dans un grand fracas de pierres cassées, la cascade inversa son cours, remontant vers les étoiles d'où elle venait depuis la nuit des temps.

Doko retomba sur l'éperon rocheux, haletant…il avait vaincu la Nature ! il se sentit soudain vaciller, comme si la lourdeur de sa tâche l'investissait soudain…

De la cascade sortit alors un faisceau de lumière bleu-vert, et l'armure du Dragon apparut dedans. Agissant de son propre chef, elle sortit de son urne et revêtit le garçon…

Ni Shiryu ni son maître n'avaient encore dit un mot, conscients de l'importance de l'instant pour Doko. Puis Shiryu s'approcha et dit à son fils:

"Tu as réussi…c'est toi qui porteras cette armure à présent, elle t'en a jugé digne…je suis fier de toi, mon fils…"

Puis le maître parla:

"Tu iras au Sanctuaire dès demain, te présenter à la déesse Athena. Tu es le premier de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers de bronze, elle doit le savoir…"

Doko, qui se sentait un peu fatigué, hocha juste la tête…son enfance venait brutalement de prendre fin, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il se sentait fort, et capable d'accomplir sa mission…

_**Au bord de l'abîme… **_

_Sibérie Orientale…_

Camus du Verseau regarde son élève. Il sait que l'enfant est devenu plus fort, mais il sent encore qu'il retient une partie de sa force. Pourtant, il devrait être fier de la lui montrer…

Pour le couper quelque peu de sa famille, toujours convaincu qu'un chevalier ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, il l'a amené là, en Sibérie de l'est, dans son fief…en effet, c'est là qu'il a entraîné Isaak et Hyoga autrefois.

Mais petit Camus résiste, il ne plie pas…le climat est presque identique à celui qu'il a toujours connu, et il joue de cette similitude.

L'enfant veut survivre à tout prix…mais il s'épuise, et Camus est inquiet, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre…il pensait au départ que le sort de l'enfant lui était indifférent, il découvre qu'il se trompait lourdement. Il a du mal à se l'avouer, mais l'enfant a du prix à ses yeux…

Souvent, il le regarde dormir, enveloppé dans une fourrure, devant le feu. Mais cette nuit-là, alors qu'il se repose sur son lit, quelque chose l'éveille. Se redressant sur sa couche, il voit que la fourrure est poussée de côté, l'enfant a disparu.

Il entend le blizzard qui souffle en dehors de la petite isba. Même si petit Camus est habitué au froid depuis sa naissance, il ne survivra pas très longtemps dans la tempête.

N'ayant cure du froid, qu'il sait être son allié, Camus sort de l'isba et s'arrête, tentant de repérer l'enfant à l'écho de sa cosmoénergie. Suivant l'écho qui s'en dégage, il marche un bon moment au milieu des bourrasques de neige et finit par le retrouver, debout devant une falaise de glace. Aucune neige ne le recouvre, et son aura se dégage de lui. L'enfant ferme les yeux, et se concentre. Puis une soudaine douleur tord ses traits, et il tombe à genoux tandis que son aura à pleine puissance fuse hors de lui. Il est arrivé à l'extrême limite de la retenue de ses réels pouvoirs…

Il souffre, aussi ne fait-il pas attention à la présence de son maître. Camus ne fait pas un mouvement pour aider son disciple, même si au fond de lui il est très inquiet, il sait que l'enfant risque sa vie…mais son intuition, cette petite voix qui lui parle intérieurement, sait qu'il résistera…

Camus hurle maintenant sa douleur, tandis que son aura fuse encore hors de lui. Son corps d'enfant a du mal à résister à cette terrible pression accumulée depuis tant de mois, et qui se libère soudain. Mais il veut vivre, ce n'est pas une crise de pouvoir qui tuera en lui sa volonté…

Tout cela dure environ un quart d'heure, puis l'enfant drainé finit par tomber dans la neige. Camus s'approche alors, prend délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, sans mot dire, et le ramène à l'isba. Il l'enveloppe dans sa propre couverture, et l'allonge sur le lit en murmurant:

"Qu'as-tu voulu me prouver par là ? Que tu pouvais me faire peur ? Petit imbécile !"

Et dans cette phrase est contenue toute l'inquiétude et la tendresse dont Camus est capable. Il s'assied près du lit, et attend, veillant l'enfant qui repose, plongé dans un semi-coma. Il se sent quelque peu coupable, il aurait dû voir plus tôt que Camus avait acquis seul cette capacité à retenir ses pouvoirs. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait à ce point, en sachant pertinemment que cela pouvait le tuer ? Camus avait toujours eu l'intuition que son élève le craignait, mais que ce fût à ce point l'étonnait fort.

Alors Camus, inquiet mais inaltérable, attend, ranimant le feu à intervalles réguliers alors que la tempête fait rage à l'extérieur…

Camus resta quatre jours dans un coma semi-profond, puis commença doucement à en émerger dès le cinquième jour. Il bougeait, comme plongé dans un délire, des bribes de mots de sa langue maternelle lui sortaient des lèvres, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il reprit conscience à l'aube du septième jour…Camus, qui avait à peine dormi pendant tout ce temps, le regarda mais aucun sourire ne vint sur ses lèvres pour marquer son soulagement.

L'enfant battit des cils, ébloui par la lumière, puis referma aussitôt les yeux. Camus ne dit pas un mot…

Puis il se redressa, et regarda autour de lui en se frottant les yeux. Camus dit:

"Ca va mieux ? La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'essayer de garder tous tes pouvoirs en toi…"

Puis il se détourna, et sortit…sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et dit d'un ton bougon:

"Repose-toi…"

Petit Camus resta là, à s'interroger. Son maître ne lui avait rien de dit de plus, pas un mot de reproche…Peut-être le comprenait-il, était-il plus humain qu'il ne l'avait toujours pensé…ne voulant pas se poser plus de problèmes qui l'auraient sans doute mené trop loin, il s'endormit…

Camus, lui, était assis au bord de la mer, pas un muscle de son corps ne bougeait…ce qui venait d'arriver remettait quelque peu en cause son enseignement, quelque effort qu'il fît pour se convaincre du contraire. Comment expliquer à Hyoga cela ? Il décida d'attendre et de voir, voir l'évolution de l'état de santé du petit avant de prendre quelque décision…il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour l'instant…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

"Ouch!"

Athena venait une fois de plus de s'étaler au sol, manquant encore de vitesse. Aphelia lui tendit la main et dit:

"Tu as encore des progrès à faire…"

Athena se remit debout, et épongea le peu de sang qui coulait d'une estafilade sur son bras droit. Comme celui de son jumeau, son corps était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins bien cicatrisées…Aphelia en était parfois horrifiée mais il n'y avait rien à faire…

Athena tentait de gagner encore de la vitesse, mais elle ne savait jamais dans quelle force puiser…elle évitait délibérément de le faire dans sa force marine, ne voulant pas provoquer une catastrophe qui attirerait l'attention sur elle au Sanctuaire…elle se contentait de progresser et d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait…

_Le Cap Sounion…_

Au même moment, Sion faisait lui aussi l'expérience d'une chute, provoquée dans son cas par son maître. Sorrente lui dit:

"Tu as à nouveau de la puissance, mais tu manques encore de vitesse…c'est compréhensible…"

Sion avait perdu pas mal de ses capacités lors de son coma et de sa convalescence, il les retrouvait lentement, à son rythme. Mais il se portait bien, ce qui rassurait tout son entourage, à commencer par Thétis et Illia. Son corps continuait, plutôt reprenait, sa croissance normale, et ses pouvoirs grandissaient encore, ils atteindraient bientôt un point qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint. Mais Sion, en tant que prince héritier, devait pouvoir se battre seul et défendre sa vie le cas échéant, et Sorrente pensait vraiment qu'il manquait de vitesse et d'assurance dans ses attaques. Il était capable de faire de grandes choses, qu'il ait vaincu Nereus le prouvait assez, mais il devait encore apprendre beaucoup…Sorrente savait cependant qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite, sinon l'organisme déjà beaucoup sollicité de l'adolescent ne résisterait pas. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa masse musculaire…Sion avait déjà sa morphologie d'adulte, mais Sorrente pensait qu'il grandirait encore un peu, par paliers…le seul problème était qu'il difficile de savoir exactement jusqu'à quel niveau, sa nature semi-divine rendant cela imprévisible.

Sion s'assit à terre, et désigna les rochers qui entouraient le cap:

"Je réclame une pause…là-bas !"

Sorrente fit un geste vague d'acceptation, et alla s'asseoir sur les fameux rochers, où vint le rejoindre Sion, tout suant. Il était torse nu, et, sur sa peau à nouveau bronzée, ressortaient les traces blanches de ses cicatrices. Mais Sion ne s'en formalisait pas, il n'y faisait même plus attention…pourtant, la vision de ces cicatrices rappelait durement à ses généraux ce qu'il avait vécu, mais lui avait choisi de les voir comme quelque chose de positif, comme la victoire du Bien sur le Mal et le fait que la vie vainc toujours. Il était vivant, c'était l'essentiel…

Sion regardait la mer, et la couleur de ses yeux changea, se mêlant à celle de la mer calme, si calme…Il n'avait que quelques paillettes de la couleur bleu-vert caractéristique de son père en temps normal mais, lorsqu'il regardait la mer, la couleur de ses yeux changeait, passant du violet fonçé au bleu-vert complet…Il ne disait rien, semblait s'imprégner de la puissance de la mer comme il le faisait si souvent. Elle lui était nécessaire physiologiquement…

Sorrente trouvait Sion plus taciturne depuis qu'il avait recouvré ses sens, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, il le savait marqué à vie par ce qui lui était arrivé…Mais cela lui avait donné une nouvelle gravité, un nouveau sens pour sa vie et sa mission…Sion, encore adolescent de par son âge, s'acquittait déjà de ses charges avec une persévérance remarquable…Souvent pourtant, un sourire fendait ses traits, mais il considérait que son enfance était finie, révolue…

Sion s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, et Sorrente lui dit:

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !

-Ca ne peut rien me faire, ça j'en suis sûr…"

Et il sourit à son maître…qui soudainement s'agenouilla. Sion se retourna et reconnut celui qui venait d'apparaître là: son demi-frère Triton. Sion lui sourit et lui assena une grande tape dans le dos:

"Bonjour, mon frère…que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? "

Et il envoya Sorrente chercher des rafraîchissements dans la maison. Les deux frères restèrent assis sur les rochers, près des ruines de l'ancien temple de Poseidon, l'endroit préféré de Sion…Triton dit alors:

"Tu y vas ?

-Mais où ?

-Au bal des divinités marines pardi ! c'est obligatoire pour nous tous…"

Sion ouvrit de grands yeux et dit:

"Non, je ne suis pas au courant…

-Tu vas recevoir l'invitation sous peu je pense…Athena et toi devrez y assister, et je suis venu te demander si elle accepterait de m'accompagner là-bas…"

Sion fit une petite moue comique, car il connaissait la réputation de tombeur de son demi-frère. Il dit:

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te confier ma sœur…ce n'est encore qu'une adolescente, rappelle-toi que nous n'avons pas encore treize ans…

-Oh, à un mois près…mais je ne lui ferai rien, je peux te le jurer ! la seule fois où j'ai essayé, elle m'a giflé !

-Ce serait plutôt pour toi que je m'inquièterais ! Athena n'a pas mon caractère plus ou moins accommodant, elle sait se faire respecter…De plus, ce n'est pas moi l'aîné, et je ne suis pas responsable d'elle…je pense que tu devrais déjà aller le lui demander, puis ensuite en demander la permission à notre mère, c'est elle qui est responsable de nous parce nous ne sommes pas encore majeurs…"

Triton continua:

"Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

-Ca, je ne le sais pas…ma mère n'est pas non plus très évidente…"

Sion avait dit tout cela très gravement…il vit Triton déglutir et dire:

"Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, notre mère est un chevalier d'or d'Athena et, en ce qui nous concerne, elle est très intransigeante…"

Sion restait grave, mais mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire…Triton était un dieu, et il avait reussi à lui faire peur ! ce devait être cela la force des demi-dieux…

Sion dit avec un petit sourire:

"Demande à Athena, tu verras bien ce qu'elle te répondra, elle est assez grande pour juger…je me charge d'en parler à maman…"

Triton dit alors:

"Tu te moquais de moi, non ?

-Pas tout à fait…Athena a un caractère plus impulsif que le mien, et surtout elle n'est pas habituée à remplir ses obligations de princesse des Sept Mers…elle risque de mal le prendre au départ…"

Triton, soudain grave, hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis prit le verre que lui tendit Thetis…

"Un bal ? "

Pour peu Athena en serait tombée de son siège. Mais Triton paraissait très sérieux. Il continua:

"Phorcys et Céto réclament votre présence à ce bal, vous ne pouvez la leur refuser…

Athena, péremptoirement, croisa les bras:

"Mouais…je n'ai rien à faire là-bas, moi, je n'aime pas les mondanités…

-Tu es une princesse des Sept Mers, c'est ton rôle…tu dois y aller…"

Il s'inclina légèrement en disant:

"Et ce serait un honneur que tu acceptes de m'y accompagner…"

Athena se détourna pour qu'il ne voie pas son rougissement soudain…que lui prenait-il, à ce dieu-là, de lui faire du charme ? En plus, il était son demi-frère…il est vrai que les liens de parenté ne comptaient guère chez les dieux…

Triton lui dit alors:

"Je te laisse réfléchir…"

Et il disparut…

L'invitation arriva quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux n'avaient plus le choix…Sion pourrait mettre sa robe de prince héritier et Thétis, toute excitée, se mit à la confection d'une robe pour Athena.

Elle lui confectionna un magnifique péplos blanc dans un tissu de prix, au tombé aérien et un peu plus ample qu'il n'était de rigueur. Elle fit fabriquer pour le maintenir aux épaules deux petites broches en argent ornées du trident…un galon d'argent ornait le bas de la partie haute et aussi le bas de la robe…la première fois qu'Athena l'essaya, Thétis s'extasia sur la façon qu'elle avait de le porter. Mais Athena n'y était pas habituée, et se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, même si Illia, qui était en train de reprendre la taille, s'extasiait sur sa beauté et sa prestance.

Une fois la robe bien ajustée et prête, Thétis se préoccupa des bijoux et des parures qu'Athena porterait, ainsi que de sa coiffure, qui ne poserait pas de problèmes car ses cheveux étaient longs…elle lui remonta les cheveux au sommet de la tête, laissant retomber quelques boucles sur le front et devant les oreilles, fixa le tout avec des épingles et cercla la tête d'un cercle d'or marqué lui aussi du trident, sur une goutte d'argent qui retombait gracieusement au milieu du front. Ce diadème appartenait aux bijoux de famille des empereurs de Sept Mers. Avec l'autorisation d'Amphitrite, Thétis était allée à la salle des joyaux, et avait emprunté plusieurs bijoux pour Athena…

Athena fut donc parée de bracelets d'or blanc et de nacre, de bracelets de biceps fins en or, et d'une bague d'argent, cadeau d'Amphitrite qui savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait et qui souhaitait la remercier encore une fois…Athena mettrait aussi le bracelet de nacre et d'argent dont Amphitrite lui avait fait cadeau lors de sa première visite à Sion…

Quand elle se regarda dans son miroir, elle ne se reconnut qu'à peine…il lui sembla que la princesse rutilante qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas elle-même…Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Thétis avec une expression de désarroi sur le visage:

"Que vais-je faire ? Je vais tomber si je marche dessus, et je serai ridicule !"

Thétis comprit qu'Athena n'était pas encore tout à fait prête pour son rôle de princesse, mais la représentation en faisait partie. Elle lui prit gentiment le bras et dit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je serai là avec Illia, je t'aiderai…"

Athena reprit:

"Si Triton essaye encore de m'embrasser, je lui mettrai un direct du gauche dont il se souviendra…

-Parce qu'il a déjà essayé ?

-Oui, une fois que j'étais venue rendre visite à Sion…mais cette fois il ne m'aura pas !"

Thétis retint à grand'peine un sourire ironique. Elle savait très bien la réputation qu'avait Triton, cela ne l'étonnait guère, et elle pensait qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec les jumeaux, ils en avaient l'âge maintenant…Normalement c'était à leur mère de le faire, mais elle savait que Mû avait quelques soucis à parler de ces choses. Et elle pensait aussi que, tous demi-dieux qu'ils étaient, ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une vie normale.

Thétis pensait aussi qu'Athena, par sa beauté juvénile, ferait tourner bien des têtes…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Mû, une fois de plus, demandait à Milo et Shura des précisions sur leur chute…ils pouvaient lui donner de plus en plus de précisions, mais aucun n'avait encore pu lui dire le responsable de cette attaque. Elle continuait à recouper les éléments…

Milo demanda alors:

"Il paraît que Sion et Athena vont avoir leur premier bal demain ?

-Oui…Sion a l'air à l'aise, mais je sens Athena agressive…C'est normal, il faut qu'elle se fasse à sa condition de princesse…

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, ils ne voient pas grand'monde à part les gens de leur environnement familier, les socialiser ne peut que leur faire du bien…"

Milo savait percevoir ses sentiments de mère derrière ce qu'elle disait…Mû avait beaucoup changé pendant ces années, mais elle gardait cette capacité de pouvoir toujours dire les choses avec mesure et calme…une réminiscence de ses ascendances tibétaines…

Mais là, elle ne l'écoutait pas, paraissant avoir trouvé quelque chose…plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait, son air se faisait de plus en plus sombre…que se passait-il donc ?

Puis elle se tourna vers eux et leur dit gravement:

"Messieurs, si ce que je suppose est vrai, nous sommes vraiment mal engagés…"

_Rozan, Chine…_

Doko regardait droit devant lui, les Cinq Pics qui se coloraient de rouge à cette heure du matin…torse nu, encore en tenue de nuit, il regardait ce spectacle dont il ne pouvait rassasier ses yeux. Le lever de soleil sur la cascade l'avait toujours fasciné depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

Soudain, il sentit la présence de son père derrière lui:

"Encore une insomnie ?"

Doko fit un pauvre petit sourire à son père et répondit:

"Oui…plus ou moins…"

Shiryu savait ce qui souciait son fils aîné. Doko appréhendait à présent sa nouvelle existence au service de la déesse Athena, et cela l'effrayait quelque peu…normal pour un enfant de onze ans. Il connaissait ses devoirs par cœur, mais c'était quelque peu difficile pour lui de savoir où il allait maintenant. Shiryu avait lui aussi connu ce petit moment de flottement, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir dessus à cause du Tournoi Galactique. Doko avait été rendre visite à la déesse qui avait décidé que, pour l'instant, il continuerait son existence normale, il resterait donc un écolier chinois comme les autres jusqu'au moment où elle aurait besoin de lui…Alors Doko était revenu, au grand soulagement de sa mère. Shunrei avait cessé de le materner, considérant que maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle, et l'avait même félicité pour la réussite de son épreuve.

Alors Doko, désormais, menait la vie presque normale d'un enfant de onze ans, nonobstant le fait qu'il s'entraînait encore régulièrement histoire de se garder en condition. Bien qu'il n'en dît rien, le Vieux Maître était extrêmement fier de son homonyme, et le supervisait encore de loin.

Laissant là son fils, Shiryu entra dans sa maison et y trouva Shunrei…

"Tu te lèves bien tôt…" lui dit-il.

Mais Shunrei n'était pas disposée à répondre, elle était assise, la main sur le ventre, les traits tirés…Shiryu s'assit près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?"

Shunrei se blottit contre son mari, et resta là un petit moment, sans doute pour retrouver quelque force. Puis elle leva la tête vers lui et dit:

"Non, je ne suis pas malade…du moins je ne crois pas…"

Alors Shiryu comprit:

"Un autre enfant ? Tu attends un autre enfant ? Tu en es sûre?

-Je crois, oui…pourtant le médecin avait dit que je risquais d'être stérile après la naissance de Shura, mais les symptômes concordent…"

Shiryu serra doucement son épouse contre lui:

"C'est formidable !!"

Il adorait les enfants, et la perpective d'en avoir un troisième le remplissait de joie. La différence d'âge avec Doko ne le gênait pas du tout…Il souleva Shunrei et dit:

"Déjà, tu vas aller dormir encore un peu, il n'est encore que 5h00 du matin…ensuite nous irons tous les deux chez le médecin du village, juste pour confirmer…"

Il posa doucement son épouse sur leur lit, et tous deux se regardèrent longuement…

_Sibérie Orientale…_

Petit Camus fixait l'horizon blanc de la mer de Sibérie, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter les craquements de la banquise. Il savait qu'être vivant après sa surcharge de pouvoir tenait du miracle, sans doute était-ce un signe…peut-être était il suffisamment fort pour devenir un chevalier ?

Une énergie connue, très familière, le fit se retourner…son père se trouvait derrière lui, ses cheveux blonds flottant au vent aigre chargé de flocons.

"Bonjour, Camus…je vais me rendre au Sanctuaire, mais je suis venu m'assurer avant que tu allais bien…"

Bizarrement, Camus ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à son père, et resta là, immobile, à le regarder. Hyoga s'approcha de lui et dit:

"Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, père…"

Bien sûr, Hyoga savait parfaitement que son fils avait eu une surcharge de pouvoir où il avait failli laisser sa vie, mais il n'en parla pas…Il tendit la main à son fils aîné et dit:

"Viens avec moi…"

Camus suivit son père et celui-ci l'emmena devant la cloison de glace où il avait failli mourir lors de sa surcharge. Hyoga se tourna vers son fils et lui dit:

"L'armure du Cygne est là, enfermée depuis des années…quand le moment sera venu, tu devras briser cette paroi…"

Camus comprit alors que son père savait ce qui lui était arrivé…il dit:

"Je tâcherai d'être digne de cet honneur, père…

-D'après ce que j'en sais, tu en seras digne très bientôt…alors accroche-toi…"

Hyoga avait choisi délibérément de traiter son fils en adolescent, presque en adulte, mais il sentait les résistances de Camus proche de craquer…Soudain, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de l'enfant, puis ce fut vite un déluge…il retenait trop de choses, il fallait qu'il les laisse partir sous peine de devenir fou…et ce n'est pas avec son maître qu'il aurait pu le faire. Hyoga serra son fils dans ses bras, attendit qu'il se calme et dit:

"Bon, ça va aller mieux maintenant…N'aie pas honte de tes sentiments, mon fils, ils seront ta force…"

Et il se retourna et s'en alla…il entendit alors Camus lui dire:

"Père…Merci…"

Hyoga avait toujours su quand son fils avait besoin de lui, il le sentait en train de perdre pied, de s'enfoncer, il fallait qu'il intervienne pour le tirer de là…ce n'est pas son maître qui l'aurait fait, ou alors il l'aurait fait plus à sa façon…

Repartant vers le Sanctuaire, il croisa Camus du Verseau…Celui-ci lui demanda:

"Tu es venu voir ton fils ?

-Oui…je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, et je venais lui parler…"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Camus dit alors:

"Il sera bientôt prêt…"

Mais il ne dit rien de plus…Hyoga dit alors:

"Je vais au Sanctuaire…auriez-vous quelque chose à faire dire là-bas ?

-Pas spécialement…demande juste à Mû comment se portent les jumeaux, et dis à Milo que j'attends toujours sa visite…"

Hyoga hocha juste la tête, et s'en fut…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Athena et Sion étaient assis sur un muret inondé de soleil…Athena, brusquement, demanda à son frère jumeau:

"Tu sais pourquoi maman veut nous voir ?

-Ben c'est notre anniversaire, quoi de plus ?

-Elle a dit qu'il y avait autre chose…"

Sion tira alors sur la natte de sa sœur:

"Tu aurais pu lâcher tes cheveux…j'espère que tu le feras ce soir !

-Non, j'ai un diadème, ce n'est pas possible…tu sais, c'est un sacré humour que le fait que le bal tombe le jour de notre treizième anniversaire…"

Sion prit un air sombre avant de répondre:

"Oui…mais on n'a pas le choix…"

Lui aussi détestait les représentations, mais il avait appris à y faire face, il savait ce qu'était son rôle. Athena, elle, le découvrait plus ou moins, et elle avait un caractère plus indépendant…

Leur resssemblance physique, présente surtout lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, s'estompait un peu, mais était encore là…la même forme d'yeux, la même couleur, même s'il y a dans les yeux de Sion les paillettes bleu-vert qu'il n'y pas dans les yeux de sa sœur jumelle, certains traits de leurs visages. Athena ressemble encore à sa mère, mais elle n'a pas son teint de porcelaine, et sa musculature est un peu plus développée maintenant. Quant à Sion, il serait presque un portrait de son père en plus jeune, mais les traits de son visage sont plus souples, moins anguleux, et la forme des yeux n'est pas la même.

Mû arriva alors sur ces entrefaites, et sourit à ses enfants en disant:

"Joyeux anniversaire les petits…"

Les jumeaux embrassèrent leur mère, parfaitement embarrassée. Elle les emmena chez elle, leur donna leurs cadeaux. Sion reçut une écharpe de crêpe jaune, en provenance du Tibet, avec une bénédiction bouddhique dessus, et Athena un magnifique collier de turquoise et de nacre…Puis elle leur servit une tasse de thé, et leur dit:

"Je vous avais parlé de ce problème qu'il y avait eu avec Milo et Shura…je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais il me faut votre aide…"

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur mère, et hochèrent la tête…Mû leur résuma alors ces conclusions, et Athena dit:

"Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser mon don sur Milo…"

Elle travaillait son don de prémonition et prescience, qu'elle pouvait aussi utiliser pour savoir ce qui était dans l'esprit d'une personne et dont celle-ci n'avait pas conscience.

Milo accepta de bonne grâce de se prêter à l'expérience, non sans avoir offert aux jumeaux leur cadeau d'anniversaire, chacun une paire de sandales en cuir très fin et précieux…

Athena lui prit la main, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit voguer…et rouvrit les yeux en criant:

"Arès ! "

Sa respiration était presque sifflante, l'expérience avait dû être douloureuse pour elle…Sion prit sa sœur par les épaules, et dit doucement:

"Va, calme-toi…"

Quand la respiration d'Athena se fut stabilisée, elle leur dit:

"C'est Arès qui a causé la chute de Milo et Shura…j'ai ressenti son essence divine…"

Mû dit alors:

"Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu…comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui ?

-J'ai reconnu sa force, c'était lui qui possédait Hermès lors de la guerre qu'il y a eu il y a trois ans…

-Je comprends mieux alors, la déesse disait souvent qu'Hermès serait incapable de faire le moindre mal, elle avait raison…"

Milo dit alors:

"Nous devons en informer la déesse et lui dire de se méfier…"

C'est alors que Sion dit:

"Ce sera très grave…"

Mû se tourna vers son fils cadet:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai eu plusieurs rêves où je voyais une bataille, à laquelle je prenais part dans une armure dont je n'ai pas reconnu la forme ni la nature…mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera, c'est encore très flou…il s'agit sans doute de ce que Arès tentera…"

Mû secoua la tête, énervée à l'idée que son fils pût encore combattre et peut-être perdre la vie dans une autre bataille, mais Sion lui dit:

"J'aurai une armure cette fois, je ne crains rien…Ne t'inquiète pas, maman…"

Athena s'avança et dit:

"Cette fois, je t'épaulerai…"

Sion sourit à sa sœur…

Mû et Milo, ainsi que les jumeaux, s'en allèrent expliquer le problème à la déesse…celle-ci déclara le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte, et Sion décida d'en faire autant, après consultation de son père. Julian Solo et Poseidon étaient maintenant tellement entremêlés que l'un savait parfaitement ce qu'on disait à l'autre, et vice-versa. Il donna les instructions qui s'imposaient à son fils, et resta aux aguets lui aussi…

"Ils ne se méfient pas de moi, je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais jamais je ne laisserai Arès mettre ses sombres desseins à exécution…", dit-il à Sion.

Sion y travailla d'arrache-pied, malgré la cruelle absence de cinq généraux sur sept…quant à Athena, elle aida sa mère dans la tâche qui lui était dévolue, et aida aussi Kiki, chargé de la défense d'un coin du Sanctuaire…

Tous ces préparatifs n'empêchèrent les jumeaux d'assister au bal donné par Phorcys et Céto, qu'ils mirent au courant de la menace, ainsi que Triton. Lequel Triton manqua s'effondrer en voyant Athena sortir de sa chambre, somptueuse et altière telle que doit l'être une princesse des Sept Mers. Mais son sourire gêné disait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Triton approcha d'elle, prit sa main et l'embrassa avec toute la courtoisie souhaitée, puis il lui tendit son bras en disant:

"Tu es magnifique…elles seront toutes jalouses…"

Et cette idée semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. Sion sortit alors de sa chambre, lui aussi rutilant dans sa robe de prince héritier retenue aux épaules par une broche en électrum (mélange d'or et d'argent). Il avait tenté, presque avec succès, de discipliner ses cheveux, et sa plaque de ceinture brillait doucement…Il souriait, et il avait une expression pleine de douceur dans les yeux. Il sourit franchement en voyant sa sœur et vint vers elle en disant:

"Comme tu es belle, Athena ! "

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Athena trouvait aussi que son frère était très beau, il avait hérité du charme naturel de leur père, et son trident brillant dans sa main ajoutait encore à sa prestance…

Quand ils firent leur entrée dans la salle de bal, tout le monde se tut alors que le héraut les annoncait:

"Sa Majesté Triton, Sa Majesté Sion, prince héritier de l'empire des Sept mers et Sa Majesté Athena, sa sœur…"

Tout le monde resta silencieux, tant le trio fraternel avait de prestance…Puis Phorcys et Céto vinrent à leur rencontre, et commença le bal…Athena remplit vite son carnet de bal, mais Triton et Sion furent l'objet de toutes les attentions féminines, au grand affolement de Sion, qui n'en avait pas l'habitude encore et était un peu jeune pour cela…Protée était présent également, Athena le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Sion, ainsi qu'Amphitrite, qui se montra ravie de faire sa connaissance et qui la trouva fort ravissante et fort intelligente. Malgré son peu d'habitude des mondanités, Athena ne s'en tira pas trop mal…elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle et son frère étaient connus parmi les divinités marines, surtout Sion qu'on surnommait le miraculé…il est vrai qu'il l'était…

Pendant ce temps, la déesse Athena songeait, assise sur son trône…les événements la bouleversaient, une fois de plus Arès revenait essayer de satisfaire sa soif de conquête sur Terre…Mais elle l'en empêcherait, c'était son rôle de défendre la Terre au péril de sa vie…mais cette fois elle ne serait pas seule, grâce à Sion les forces marines se joindraient à elle…Elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir laissé vivre quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson, sachant qu'il représentait une menace potentielle. Maintenant l'enfant était presque un homme, doté de pouvoirs divins, et, par lui, l'union entre la mer et la terre était consommée et consolidée…De plus, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers de bronze était en train de voir le jour, Doko du Dragon en était le premier représentant, et, d'après ce qu'elle savait par ses rapports, le second serait Camus de Blue Graad…

Mais une page des jumeaux allait encore s'écrire cette fois, ornée encore une fois d'enluminures de sang, et les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus du Sanctuaire…


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 23: Unifiés contre le chaos…_

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Sion, assis sur un muret de pierres sèches et seulement vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon court classiques, regardait le temple d'Athena, tout en haut…Depuis quelques minutes, Athena y était, convoquée par la déesse pour une mission de la plus haute importance…

Il se demandait vraiment de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir…Après tout, sa sœur n'avait que treize ans, elle n'avait pas fini son entraînement, mais elle avait un avantage certain: son sang divin…

Faisant fi du soleil de Grèce qui ruisselait librement sur lui, Sion réfléchissait…la déesse avait toujours été bonne avec eux, alors que voulait-elle à Athena ?

Athena, debout devant la déesse, s'inclina et attendit…la déesse parla:

"Tu as treize ans maintenant, tes pouvoirs sont presque totalement développés…j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission importante…"

Athena hocha juste la tête, attendant la suite…la déesse continua:

"Tu nous a apporté la preuve qu'Arès était derrière la chute de Milo et Shura, mais je ne peux agir tant que je n'ai pas de preuves tangibles de ce qu'il cherche à faire…il connaît Sion, mais il ne te connaît pas, c'est notre chance. Je sais qu'il recrute des guerriers, tu vas infiltrer l'un de ces camps, et pour cela devenir un homme…"

Athena écarquilla les yeux, et dit:

"Je dois devenir un homme ?

-Non, tu dois juste te travestir…"

Athena hocha juste la tête, et la déesse reprit:

"Tu seras Neleos de Corinthe, et tu devras te méfier de tout le monde. Si tu as besoin d'aide, sers-toi de ton lien télépathique avec ta mère, et elle nous préviendra. Ton père et ton frère t'aideront aussi…la mission sera difficile, mais je sais que tu as le potentiel pour y arriver. Acceptes-tu ? "

Athena hocha juste la tête, fermement…alors la déesse dit:

"Je t'envoie maintenant à ta mère, elle te donnera de judicieux conseils…Bonne chance, Athena…"

Athena s'inclina légèrement, comme le lui permettait son statut de demi-déesse, et sortit de la salle. Elle descendit d'abord voir son frère. Sion ne fit aucun commentaire, et dit seulement:

"Sache que toutes les troupes du Sanctuaire sous-marin seront à tes ordres s'il arrive quoi que ce soit…Papa et moi resteront aux aguets…"

Athena hocha juste la tête, et Sion dit:

"Je suis attendu au Sanctuaire sous-marin…mais n'hésite pas s'il y a le moindre problème, Arès est dangereux…

-Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne se méfie pas de moi…ne t'inquiète pas…"

Sion embrassa sa sœur, et reprit le chemin du cap Sounion…

Athena se dirigea donc vers la maison de sa mère, qui se situait non loin de là…Mû l'attendait.

"La déesse m'a prévenu…entre…"

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bains et dit:

"Enlève ta tunique…"

Elle sortit et revint avec une large bande de tissu qu'elle commença à serrer sur la poitrine de sa fille rougissante qui se mit à protester:

"Ne serre pas autant, maman, je ne peux plus respirer !

-Il le faut, si tu veux ressembler à un homme…et puis je le fais bien, moi…un peu de courage…

-Mais tu as l'habitude, toi, maman, et tu as commencé plus tôt…"

Mû expliqua ensuite:

"Tu devras encore baisser ta voix d'un ton, si tu veux faire adolescent qui n'a pas fini de muer…vu que tu fais plus que ton âge, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…fais-toi respecter dès le départ avec tes camarades, et tu n'auras aucun problème, personne ne se posera de questions…"

Athena hocha la tête et écouta soigneusement tous les conseils que sa mère lui donna…elle connaissait bien tous les comportements masculins, vu qu'elle n'avait toujours vécu qu'avec des hommes.

A la fin, elle mit une main sur l'épaule droite de sa fille, et dit:

"Ce sera une mission difficile, et tu es encore jeune…fais bien attention à toi, et n'oublie pas de dissimuler ton aura et sa nature comme maître Shaina te l'a appris…Arès n'est pas un dieu qu'il faut prendre à la légère, alors méfie-toi de tout le monde…"

Athena hocha la tête, et sourit à sa mère en disant d'un air assuré:

"Je réussirai…"

Mû se contenta elle aussi de hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment que, malgré ses pouvoirs, Athena manquait encore d'expérience…Athena, sentant l'inquiétude de sa mère, ajouta:

"Après tout, je suis ta fille, non ? "

Mû, émue jusqu'au fond de l'âme, embrassa sa fille et lui dit de regagner sa chambre, elle partirait le lendemain pour un camp qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Athènes. Voyant sa silhouette partir courant dans le lointain, Mû murmura:

"Prends garde à toi, ma fille…et qu'Athena et Poseidon te protègent…"

_L'envol du Cygne_

_Sibérie orientale…_

La neige tourbillonne au milieu des froides rafales de vent qui vont vers la mer, vers la banquise…personne ne pourrait vivre ici, mais deux personnes s'y trouvent néanmoins, Camus du Verseau et son élève-homonyme…

L'enfant est debout devant une haute muraille de glace, et son maître lui dit:

"Tu vas devoir la casser de tes mains…l'armure du Cygne se trouve derrière…"

Camus a encore grandi, et sa silhouette longiligne se découpe dans la neige. Il a onze ans, presque douze, et ressemble de plus en plus à son père…Il regarde le mur de glace qui se reflète dans ses yeux bleus, calmement, complètement insensible à la neige qui l'entoure, et se concentre, il doit mettre sa cosmoénergie dans son poing, comme son maître le lui a appris, et réussir à briser ce mur…

Il ferme les yeux…il est maintenant sûr de ses pouvoirs, ne laisse pas le doute l'envahir, et ne fait pas attention à son maître qui épie ses moindres mouvements. Il essaie de ne faire qu'un avec la neige et la glace, qui sont ses éléments familiers depuis sa naissance et qu'il maîtrise maintenant. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se met en mouvement, ouvre brusquement les yeux et libère sa puissance en frappant le mur de glace devant lui…

Il ne se passe rien sur le coup, puis la glace se craquelle, formant une étoile à multiples branches, qui s'étend, s'étend…mais l'enfant ne manifeste aucune émotion, ni ne bouge de cet endroit potentiellement dangereux. Il regarde vers le haut, une fois que la glace a fini de tomber et voit l'armure dans son urne, posée sur un petit rebord de glace…Il sent l'énergie formidable qui s'en dégage…

Camus du Verseau ne dit rien lui non plus, mais doit vraiment admettre, même s'il a du mal à le faire, qu'il se sent fier de son élève…depuis quelques mois, il a vraiment mûri, et Camus du Verseau est sûr maintenant qu'il est largement digne de devenir un chevalier d'Athena à son tour…

De l'urne de l'armure sort une lumière blanche, qui éblouit les deux Camus et, quand elle s'estompe, Petit Camus est revêtu de l'armure qui brille doucement et reflète la blancheur ambiante…il sourit doucement; et regarde son maître qui lui dit:

"Elle t'a reconnu digne d'être son porteur…elle prendra soin de toi, te protègera tant que tu resteras un défenseur de la justice et d'Athena…"

Le tout dit sur le même ton monocorde qu'affectionnait Camus…pourtant, l'enfant, pour la première fois, sentait clairement qu'il était fier de lui, et qu'à sa façon il l'appréciait.

Petit Camus, que tout le monde appellerait désormais Camus du Cygne, tourna la tête vers la mer et remercia silencieusement son père…Camus du Verseau resta en retrait, conscient de la gravité de l'instant pour son disciple…après de longs tâtonnements, il avait enfin trouvé sa voie, et le chevalier d'or savait que, bien qu'il ait toujours pensé que les sentiments nuisaient aux combats et à la qualité de concentration, son disciple avait su lui prouver le contraire, il avait réussi l'épreuve, entouré et soutenu par sa famille…ce n'était pas la même situation que pour son père, qui avait toujours été fragilisé par la perte de sa mère, son fils, lui, tirerait sa force de toute cette affection qui l'entourait…

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Camus du Verseau s'avoua sans honte qu'il appréciait beaucoup son disciple…

Camus du Cygne se retourna, et hocha juste la tête en guise de remerciement pour tout ce que son maître avait fait pour lui, car il savait que toute autre manifestation de gratitude aurait été mal venue.

Alors Camus du Verseau reprit la parole:

"Nous partirons demain pour le Sanctuaire, la déesse doit être prévenue…"

Son disciple regarda la mer une fois de plus, et resta là un long moment, voyant les icebergs qui se brisaient et la banquise qui dérivait et les ressentant comme une image de sa propre enfance qui s'en allait à la dérive…

_Athena en mission - préparatifs…_

_Camp d'entraînement des troupes d'Arès, Athènes_

Athena mit son adversaire par terre une fois de plus, provoquant l'admiration de ses camarades:

"Neleos, t'es vraiment trop bon !", s'exclamèrent certains.

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'Athena était arrivée dans le camp, et, appliquant à la lettre les préceptes de sa mère, elle s'était vite imposée à grands coups de petits tours télékinétiques, qui avaient le mérite de ne pas puiser dans sa cosmoénergie et qui étaient donc sans risque à utiliser…

Pour la plupart, ceux qui étaient recrutés étaient souvent des brigands ou des caïds des bas-quartiers d'Athènes, avec de bonnes aptitudes au combat mais sans réelle jugeotte, ce qui permettait à Athena de s'imposer aisément parmi eux. Elle était à l'écoute de tout ce qu'elle pouvait recueillir comme informations, dont sa mère se faisait le relais auprès de la déesse et son frère auprès de leur père…elle avait eu confirmation de ce qu'elle avait vu, Arès effectivement préparait une invasion, assez importante puisqu'il recrutait beaucoup…

Athena ne courait aucun danger au milieu des hommes ordinaires, mais un jour arrivèrent au camp les bras droits et accessoirement fils d'Arès, Deimos et Phobos, la Terreur et la Crainte, des jumeaux imposants, affreux…ils voulurent passer en revue les troupes, et Athena dut donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir son aura. En effet, étant des dieux (leur mère est Aphrodite), ils n'auraient pas manqué de reconnaître la partie d'aura qui est celle de Poseidon, et elle aurait été en mauvaise posture. Mais ils n'avaient guère de jugeotte eux non plus, aussi Athena n'eut-elle aucun problème…pourtant, elle s'empressa de rapporter ce détail à son père, qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône du Sanctuaire sous-marin en compagnie de Sion et Triton…Poseidon réfléchit un instant et dit:

"Je les connais, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux pour l'instant, ils tirent essentiellement leur force des champs de bataille, mais méfie-toi néanmoins, ce sont des dieux, et leurs pouvoirs sont bien plus importants que les tiens…"

Athena prit bonne note des recommandations de son père, et continua à se méfier…

Mû, revêtue de son armure, inspectait en compagnie d'Aldébaran les infrastructures de défense du Sanctuaire…

"Tu crois que ça l'arrêtera ? " demanda Aldébaran, sceptique.

"Je ne sais pas, mais si ça ne l'arrête pas, nous l'arrêterons…après tout notre effectif de chevaliers s'est bien reconstitué…

-Ah oui, il y a le fils de Hyoga maintenant…qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père celui-ci, tout comme Doko ressemble au sien d'ailleurs…en tout cas ces petits-là m'ont l'air bien puissants…"

Mû assura son casque qu'elle tenait sous son bras et dit:

"Nous aurons également l'aide de Poseidon et des troupes de marinas, c'est une première…avec cela nous vaincrons Arès…"

Mû avait confiance en la puissance des chevaliers d'Athena et croyait aussi en celle de son propre fils…mais Aldébaran sentait bien que, bien qu'elle se comportât en chevalier d'or digne de son rang, elle était inquiète pour sa fille. Il la connaissait depuis des années, et savait sentir son inquiétude…

Au niveau bas, ils furent rejoints par Milo et…Camus, en armure eux aussi. Mû sourit à Camus et dit:

"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous…

-Je viens accomplir ma mission, de toute façon mon disciple n'a plus besoin de moi à présent…"

Il n'avait décidément pas changé d'un iota, toujours aussi sévère…mais, malgré cela, Mû l'aimait bien, car elle savait qu'au fond c'était un homme gentil et au bon cœur.

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient sur le qui-vive, ainsi que les deux jeunes chevaliers de bronze, restés auprès de la déesse…Shaka était venu avec son maître d'Inde, mais, même s'il était maintenant habillé à l'indienne du vêtement jaune et de la toge rouge des bonzes, il n'avait rien perdu de sa pétulance naturelle, ce qui posait parfois des problèmes à son maître, si calme et si serein. Pourtant, il était bien destiné à succéder à son homonyme en tant que chevalier de la Vierge…

La même chose avait plus ou moins lieu au sanctuaire sous-marin…Sorrente courait en tout sens pour finir de mettre au point la grille de sécurité, que Sion et Triton élaboraient avec leur père. Thétis et Illia aidaient Sorrente de leur mieux, mais il est vrai que l'absence des autres généraux se faisait sentir. Sion avait demandé à son père si ceux-ci existaient, il lui avait répondu que oui, sans doute déjà mais qu'ils étaient encore sans doute trop jeunes pour savoir qui ils étaient…alors il allait falloir se débrouiller avec les deux généraux qu'il avait déjà, bien que Thétis eût pu être l'égal d'un général au regard des services rendus…

Le regard de Sion se perdit quelques secondes dans le 'ciel', la mer qui surplombait le sanctuaire, et il pensa à sa sœur…Triton surprit son regard, et lui sourit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle s'en sortira, elle a trop mauvais caractère pour se laisser faire par ces brutes épaisses, j'ai pu en juger par moi-même…"

Poseidon lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et sourit en hochant la tête, appuyant les paroles de son fils aîné…

Athena, levée avant l'aube comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire au Sanctuaire, regardait la mer, s'imprégnant de son énergie. Depuis peu, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aussi pouvait absorber la puissance marine, à une échelle bien moindre que son frère, bien sûr…cela l'aidait à tenir le coup dans cet enfer…Athena n'était pas vraiment innocente, mais ce qu'elle pouvait parfois voir dans le camp la surprenait parfois…ces hommes étaient grossiers, brutaux, et elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre leur attitude, qu'elle n'avait toutefois pas besoin d'imiter vu qu'elle avait réussir à se faire craindre d'eux…

Elle arrivait plutôt bien à se fondre dans tout cet environnement malsain, mais la présence maintenant permanente de Deimos et Phobos la rendait toujours quelque peu nerveuse et l'obligeait à ne jamais baisser sa garde ni relâcher son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs…mais elle trouvait que c'était un bon entraînement…

Sion et Triton, eux aussi, venaient de se lever, après une nuit assez courte…les deux frères s'assirent dans le jardin qui entourait le pilier central…il faisait encore sombre, vu que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la mer, mais on aurait dit que la mer elle-même produisait de la lumière…

Sion, encore à moitié endormi, versa dans son verre de lait sa potion d'algues, et avala prestement le tout avec une grimace de dégoût.

Triton regardait son petit frère, et trouva d'un coup que Sion avait encore mûri et grandi ces derniers temps, c'était sans doute le poids des responsabilités…Triton sourit à son frère et dit:

"Allons, souris, ta sœur n'est pas perdue, que je sache ! Notre père veille sur elle…"

Sion sembla se réveiller un peu plus et dit:

"Je sais…mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la présence dans le camp des deux fils d'Arès…Combien de temps pourra-t-elle tenir dans ces conditions ? "

Triton sourit et tenta de rassurer son frère:

"Ils n'auraient pas le dessus sur elle, tu sais bien quel caractère elle a, et en plus elle est puissante…elle donnerait du fil à retordre à Arès…"

Sion sourit alors franchement…La voix de leur père résonna alors, et les deux frères se levèrent, en signe de respect.

"Vous auriez dû dormir plus, les garçons…nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces…toi, Sion, surtout, tu aurais dû prendre plus de sommeil…"

Sion répliqua à son père:

"Je me sens bien, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Poseidon s'inquiétait souvent pour son fils cadet, mais il voyait bien qu'il ne gardait aucune séquelle physique de son coma et de ses combats, à part les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps…Sion était gai de nature, et reprenait toujours le dessus…

Malgré leurs différences, Sion et Triton se ressemblaient quelque peu, pas tellement physiquement mais au niveau de leurs caractères…tous deux étaient gais et enjoués, mais savaient être sérieux quand il le fallait, fournissant alors tous les efforts souhaités au péril de leur santé même…leur différence notable, l'immortalité de Triton, ne s'apercevait pas, et il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Sion de jalouser son frère…Au contraire, il estimait pouvoir mieux comprendre et aider les humains en étant l'un d'entre eux, même si ce n'était qu'à moitié. Poseidon encourageait cette position…

Il regarda ses deux fils et dit:

"Prenons notre petit déjeuner, et mettons-nous au travail…une longue journée nous attend encore…"

_Camp d'entraînement d'Arès, trois semaines plus tard…_

Athena était en plein assouplissement quand le chef du camp, Deiphobos, vint la voir:

"Leurs Majestés Deimos et Phobos demandent à te voir. Ils ont remarqué tes capacités et ont exprimé le désir de te connaître…"

Athena, tentant de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, suivit l'homme jusqu'à une tente plus décorée que les autres…

Les deux affreux jumeaux l'attendaient, assis chacun sur leur trône noir. Ils portaient la même armure noire et bronze, avaient les cheveux longs et un visage pas très rassurant…Malgré elle, elle se sentit intimidée…

Histoire de faire comme tous les monde, elle s'inclina devant eux, et Deimos - à moins que ce ne fût Phobos - lui demanda:

"Alors tu viens de Corinthe, c'est ça ? Deiphobos a dit que tu étais très doué…

-C'est ce qu'on dit…"

Athena répondit d'une façon détachée et modeste, comme il convenait…Le second des jumeaux continua:

"Si tu continues à t'affirmer ainsi, tu seras un de nos commandants quand la guerre commencera…

-C'est un honneur, Majestés…", répondit Athena tout aussi modestement en s'inclinant légèrement.

Mais elle n'eut que le temps d'écarter par télékinésie réflexe la boule de feu que l'un des jumeaux avait lancé sur elle. Deimos dit:

"Très bien, ta réputation n'est pas usurpée…tu as ces pouvoirs depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, depuis mon enfance…

-Ils nous seront fort utiles…c'est bien, tu peux te retirer…"

Athena se retira avec Deiphobos qui lui assena une grande tape dans le dos une fois sorti de la tente:

"Tu as fait forte impression, dis donc ! Tu auras un commandement, ça c'est sûr !"

Athena sourit, et reprit le chemin de sa tente…Elle s'assit sur son lit, et songea que ces deux jumeaux à l'apparence si effrayante n'étaient rien de moins que ses cousins éloignés…décidément il y avait de tout chez les dieux…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit parler des 'cinq généraux en chef d'Arès'…tentant d'en savoir plus, elle posa la question à un de ses camarades du camp quand fut abordé le sujet au cours d'une conversation anodine:

"Ce sont les plus puissants, lui dit-il, leurs pouvoirs sont énormes…Leurs Majestés Deimos et Phobos en font partie, ainsi que Deiphobos, mais nous ne savons pas qui sont les deux autres…"

Argh, cela ne faciliterait pas les choses…mais c'était logique, comme tous les dieux Arès possédait une garde rapprochée, comme l'étaient les chevaliers d'or pour Athena et les généraux des mers pour Poseidon…s'ils étaient de ce niveau-là cela relevait singulièrement le niveau du défi et de la mission…mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient se méfier le plus de Deimos et Phobos…

_Le Sanctuaire d'Athena…_

La déesse, fort occupée, observait les plans que lui présentaient Milo et Deathmask…avec l'aide de leurs collègues, ils avaient dressé un plan de défense, et le montraient à la déesse…Milo avait fait une recherche dans les archives, et y avait trouvé des détails intéressants…

C'est alors que son héraut entra et demanda:

"Le prince Sion demande à vous voir, il vient de la part de Poseidon…

-Fais-le entrer…"

Sion entra alors, habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon soignés, sa ceinture au trident autour de la taille. La déesse lui trouva un air de gravité bien supérieur à celui qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir un adulte devant elle…Il avait encore mûri, et était déjà presque prêt à assumer la tâche à laquelle son divin père le destinait…

Sion, en signe de respect, s'inclina légèrement et dit:

"Je viens, sur ordre de mon père Poseidon, vous faire part de nos installations et arrangements défensifs…"

Elle lui désigna un siège, alors qu'il saluait d'un sourire les chevaliers d'or…il les connaissait bien, et ils l'appréciaient autant qu'il les appréciait…

Sion déroula alors le rouleau qu'il tenait en main, et expliqua en quelques mots ce qui avait été fait, autant au niveau du Sanctuaire sous-marin que sur les côtes environnant le Cap Sounion. Sa petite maisonnette avait été transformée en QG second, et les marinas disséminés le long des côtes, non loin du camp où se trouvait Athena actuellement. Ils guettaient le moindre signe suspect d'invasion…

Pour le reste, Sorrente, Illia et Thétis, qui avait été assimilée à un général par ordre de Poseidon, étaient chacun en charge d'un large secteur et géraient tout ce qui s'y passait. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin lui-même était sous la protection de Poseidon, aidé dans cette tâche par Sion et Triton…

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Poseidon et Athena luttaient contre un ennemi commun, au lieu de se combattre l'un l'autre…Poseidon, de toute façon, aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, vu que les trois-quarts de son âme et de sa puissance étaient enfermés dans l'urne d'Athena, et Sion l'en aurait empêché, il devait la vie à la déesse et le savait fort bien…Finalement, Poseidon se trouvait plutôt bien comme ça maintenant et avait fini par comprendre que lutter contre Athena ne servait à rien…la présence des jumeaux y avait contribué toutefois…

Contre la terre et la mer unies contre lui, Arès n'aurait aucune chance…

_Palais d'Asgard…_

La princesse Hilda de Polaris, pensive, observait la mer par la fenêtre de son bureau…Puis elle se tourna, et demanda à Bud d'Alcor, Guerrier Divin de Dzêta, agenouillé devant elle:

"Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, il y a beaucoup d'agitation en Grèce, quelque chose d'une grande ampleur qui à l'air de concerner les deux sanctuaires…

-Rien qui ne nous menace ?

-En fait, je n'en sais rien…"

Hilda s'assit à son bureau et dit:

"Tu iras porter cette lettre au prince Sion, et tu lui demanderas des informations ainsi que s'il a besoin d'aide…va ! Emprunte l'entrée directe qui va jusqu'au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin…"

Bud s'inclina et sortit prestement…Hilda resta assise à son bureau, plongée à nouveau dans ses pensées: que se passait-il donc en Grèce qui puisse concerner à la fois la terre et la mer ? elle savait de plus que, s'il y avait bataille, Camus, son neveu, nouveau chevalier de bronze du Cygne, y prendrait forcément part, ainsi que les jumeaux...Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire serait prier pour qu'ils soient épargnés…

Sortant de son bureau, elle reçut dans les jambes son neveu, Siegfried-Alberich, le dernier-né de sa sœur Freya…Il avait presque deux ans, et était doté d'un caractère infernal, complètement différent de celui de son frère aîné, Hagen. Il était très capricieux, et le seul mot qu'il savait dire - et dont il abusait - était 'non'. Ses parents avaient beaucoup de mal à en faire façon, la seule qui y arrivât était elle-même, ce qui avait fait dire une fois à Freya que son fils devait être la réincarnation de Siegfried, puisqu'il lui obéissait sans faire d'histoires…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le rendit à sa nourrice sans dire un mot, puis elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, près du feu…c'est alors qu'entra Hagen, le fils aîné de Freya…Il vit immédiatement l'air sombre de sa tante, et dit:

"Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air triste…"

Elle s'efforça de lui sourire, et dit:

"Non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas…tout va bien ?

-Oui…"

Même s'il ne lui en parlait pas, elle savait qu'il s'entraînait chaque jour dans sa grotte de lave, et elle avait demandé à Bud de veiller sur lui discrètement…Approchant de ses huit ans, il était devenu plus calme, plus réfléchi, mais il lui fallait faire en sorte qu'il ne mûrisse pas trop vite…elle en avait parlé une fois à ses parents, et ceux-ci y prenaient désormais garde…

Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant s'amuser avec un jouet laissé par son frère, finalement il restait un enfant normal…

Hilda tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre, d'où on voyait la mer, en espérant qu'il n'y aurait réellement rien de grave…

La chute avait été rude pour Bud, mais il devait être arrivé puisqu'il trouvait l'atmosphère plutôt humide…Il se releva péniblement, mais se trouva vite entouré d'une cohorte de marinas…tentant de reprendre sa dignité, il se redressa et dit:

"Je suis Bud d'Alcor, Guerrier Divin de Dzêta, je suis envoyé par la princesse d'Asgard Hilda de Polaris, j'ai un message de sa part pour le prince Sion…"

Le chef de la cohorte l'emmena sous bonne garde jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Sion…Celui-ci, reconnaissant Bud, sourit largement et dit:

"C'est bon, il est bien qui il prétend être, je le connais…"

Une fois la cohorte sortie, il dit à Bud:

"Excusez ces manières, nous avons augmenté la sécurité ces temps-ci…"

Bud, qui n'avait pas vu Sion depuis un bon moment, le trouva vraiment changé, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de séquelles de son long coma…il resta à genoux, mais Sion lui dit de se relever, et le fit asseoir en face de lui:

"Que se passe-t-il donc ? Y-a-t-il un problème à Asgard ?"

Alors Bud lui tendit la lettre d'Hilda…Sion la lut attentivement, et finit par dire:

"Effectivement, il se passe quelque chose, mais qui ne devrait pas affecter le royaume d'Asgard…cela semble circonscrit à la Grèce…"

Bud trouvait vraiment Sion beaucoup plus adulte, ce devait être le poids des responsabilités…

L'adolescent s'assit derrière son bureau, et écrivit soigneusement une missive afin de rassurer Hilda et lui faire part de son soutien si jamais l'influence d'Arès la menaçait…il la scella, et dit à Bud:

"Il va être l'heure du repas de midi…es-tu pressé de regagner Asgard ?

-On ne m'a pas donné de limite…

-Alors tu déjeuneras avec moi…je suis seul aujourd'hui, mon père et mon frère sont partis vérifier quelque chose…"

Bud ne posa pas de questions, et suivit Sion jusqu'à la salle à manger…Thétis s'y trouvait, et dit:

"Tout n'est pas encore prêt…

-Tu rajouteras un couvert pour notre hôte, le Guerrier Divin Bud d'Alcor…"

Thétis s'exécuta immédiatement, et Sion dit:

"Maintenant je vis ici la plupart du temps, surtout en ces temps troublés…en ce moment y vivent aussi mon père, Poseidon, et mon frère aîné, en fait mon demi-frère, Triton, qui lui est un dieu à part entière…"

Bud admirait la tranquille assurance qui émanait du Sanctuaire sous-marin tout entier…ils se savaient menacés mais ne changeaient absolument rien à leur vie…

Une nouvelle bataille… Camp d'entraînement d'Arès, quelques semaines plus tard…

Athena, pourtant habituée à la vie de camp à présent, sentit clairement ce matin-là une lourdeur dans l'air, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Ses camarades d'entraînement étaient plus fébriles eux aussi, comme si cette chose – pourtant imperceptible pour eux, simples humains – se répercutait sur leur humeur…quelque chose se préparait…

Elle en eut la confirmation quand Deiphobos, maître de l'entraînement et accessoirement général d'Arès, convoqua tout le monde dans la grande cour…

" Soldats ! Notre maître a décidé de passer à l'attaque aujourd'hui même ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients d'aller au combat, et vous serez récompensés quand nous aurons vaincu les troupes des autres dieux, qui ne peuvent pas nous résister ! Poseidon est affaibli, ses troupes sont décimées et peu nombreuses, nous en viendrons facilement à bout, et Athena ne peut nous barrer la route bien longtemps à coup de bonnes intentions…Nous vaincrons, par et pour Arès, notre maître !! "

Après ce discours martial, une longue clameur s'éleva de la cour, mais Athena n'écoutait plus. Elle pensait déjà à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prévint immédiatement son frère par télépathie, ainsi que sa mère. Heureusement, toutes les mesures de sécurité avaient été maintenues et organisées dans les deux sanctuaires…

Au Sanctuaire d'Athena, c'était le branle-bas de combat …toutes les Maisons étaient gardées (y compris celle des Gémeaux, gardée deux fois…), tous les autres chevaliers étaient disséminés aux frontières pour les garder…la déesse était gardée par Doko du Dragon, Camus du Cygne et petit Shaka, sans armure encore mais dont la puissance dépassait déjà celle de ses deux cousins réunis. La déesse attendait elle aussi, prête à vendre chèrement sa vie s'il le fallait, comme elle avait déjà résolu de le faire plusieurs fois…

Au sanctuaire sous-marin, les mesures de sécurité avaient été vérifiées par Sion et Triton…Ceci fait, Poseidon convoqua ses deux fils dans la salle du trône et leur dit :

" La bataille va commencer bientôt, parce que les troupes d'Arès doivent longer la mer pour arriver jusqu'au sanctuaire d'Athena…je pense qu'il commencera par nous parce que nous sommes les plus affaiblis, selon lui… "

Il se tourna d'abord vers Triton :

" Le plus important est de défendre le Cap, car c'est la porte vers le sanctuaire…Tu viendras là-haut avec nous…"

Triton acquiesça sans mot dire... .Sion savait qu'autrefois il avait souvent combattu avec leur père, lors des guerres divines contre les Géants et aussi contre Athena …

Puis Poseidon se tourna vers Sion :

" Quant à toi, tu m'accompagneras sur le Cap pour superviser la bataille, en tant que prince héritier et par là même généralissime des troupes…en tant que généralissime, tu revêtiras l'armure du Dragon des Mers, elle te revient de droit… "

Sion tenta de garder un air neutre, mais ne put cacher son étonnement et sa joie. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait dit Kanon en le voyant dans son armure…mais il eut soudain un flash, et s'aperçut que l'armure qu'il avait vu dans son rêve prémonitoire était sans doute celle du Dragon des Mers…

Poseidon continua :

" Sorrente viendra avec nous, Illia et Thétis resteront ici, qu'on ait au moins un général dans chaque lieu… "

Sur un signe de son père, Triton mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère avec un sourire puis sortit pour aller mettre son armure…Poseidon sourit alors à son fils cadet et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans la salle des Ecailles des généraux, et attendit…une aura bleue jaillit alors de l'armure, identique à la couleur de celle de Sion, et elle vint le recouvrir. Ebloui, il ferma les yeux, et vit quand il les rouvrit que son père avait lui aussi revêtu la sienne, dans sa main, le trident brillait doucement dans la pénombre. Sion savait que pour une fois il devrait faire sans le trident, et donc tirer sa force de la mer, sans intermédiaire pour l'aider, cela ne pourrait que lui être utile plus tard…

Il ôta son casque, et regarda son père sans mot dire…Poseidon lui dit ce simple mot :

" Viens… "

Ils sortirent dans la lumière, devant le temple, et Sion vit alors tous les marinas rassemblés, y compris les généraux…Poseidon dit alors :

" Arès nous menace, nous devons nous défendre. Vous obéirez à mes fils Sion et Triton comme à moi-même, et je nomme ici devant vous mon fils Sion généralissime des armées de l'empire… "

Triton, qui venait de revenir avec son armure, se plaça du côté gauche de son père, et sourit à son frère…

Athena, un peu plus tard, au milieu de ses congénères, vit arriver deux personnes. Renseignements pris, il s'agissait des deux derniers généraux d'Arès, il y avait même une femme parmi eux. Elle sut leur nom, ils s'appelaient Hippodamos, porteur de la cuirasse d'Oenomaos, et Ino, porteuse de la cuirasse d'Harmonie…Avec Deimos, Phobos et Deiphobos, c'étaient les guerriers les plus puissants de l'ordre d'Arès…

Elle décida de continuer de se méfier, même si elle savait qu'en cas de problème la proximité de la mer augmenterait sa puissance de façon assez significative…

Tout ce petit monde conféra pendant un certain temps dans une tente, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, puis ordre fut donné à l'armée de replier les tentes et de se mettre en route, le sac au dos…Cela prit encore quelques heures…

Tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer, l'armée commença à longer la côte, rassurant Athena par la proximité de l'empire de son père.

**Découverte !**

Le chemin s'égrena, tortueux et en mauvais état, et Athena commençait à sentir son paquetage lui peser sur les épaules quand le signal de repos fut donné…les généraux continuèrent à conférer entre eux, dans leur coin, et Athena put sentir des dissensions entre eux, c'était peut-être sa chance…une armée au commandement divisé vainc moins bien, c'était une des premières règles de la guerre.

Au Sanctuaire, Mû, debout devant sa Maison, regarda quelques secondes la mer en espérant que sa fille s'en sortirait…Sion combattrait lui aussi, avec son père et son frère, et cette fois elle était moins inquiète pour lui car elle savait qu'avec Triton et Poseidon dans le coin il ne lui arriverait rien…elle en était moins sûre pour Athena, seule au milieu des troupes ennemies. Pourtant, elle faisait confiance à sa fille, persuadée qu'elle s'en sortirait seule si elle savait utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient…gérer seule ses pouvoirs ne pourrait que lui être salutaire.

Pendant ce temps, Sion, debout derrière son père sur le cap Sounion, encourageait mentalement sa sœur à tenir le coup…il faut dire qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin…

L'un des collègues d'Athena, un truand qui la craignait moins que les autres à cause de sa forte carrure, attrapa vivement le médaillon qu'elle portait.

" Tu es bien riche, mon mignon, tu vas me donner ça bien gentiment… "

Athena tenta de se dégager, mais, comme l'homme tenait une partie de sa tunique, quand elle tira dans l'autre sens, le tissu céda, révélant les bandes qui cachaient la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Ce ne fut qu'un cri :

" C'est une fille !! "

Deux hommes l'immobilisèrent et Ino d'Harmonie, alertée par le bruit, s'approcha d'elle :

" Qui est-tu ? Et que veux-tu ? "

Athena ne répondit rien, toisant calmement Ino. Alors Deimos dit :

" Emmenons-la à notre père…lui saura la faire parler… "

Sion tourna vivement la tête vers son père :

" Athena est découverte ! Ils l'emmènent à Arès ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! "

Poseidon regarda son fils cadet et lui sourit :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien… "

La tranquille assurance de son père rassura quelque peu Sion, et Triton lui fit un clin d'œil :

" T'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt eux qui sont à plaindre, avec Athena ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs… "

Alors Sion sourit à nouveau…

Poseidon surveilla attentivement les alentours du Cap, autant par son aura que par ses yeux…Triton et Sion aussi appuyaient leur père, et toute une cohorte de marinas étaient disséminés tout autour, prêts à parer à tout imprévu…

Entourée de nombreux soldats, Athena, les mains attachées derrière le dos, fut brutalement jetée devant le trône d'Arès. Ino, qui l'avait accompagnée, remit le médaillon arraché au cou de la jeune fille à Arès…

Arès, un bel homme tout habillé de cuir, vit le trident, lut l'inscription gravée derrière le médaillon :

" 'A ma fille Athena'…tiens, tu serais ma cousine, toi ? Un des nombreux enfants de mon faible oncle Poseidon ? C'est étrange comme prénom pour une néréide… "

Mais Athena ne répondit rien, bien décidée à ne pas livrer la moindre information. Arès continua sur un ton menaçant :

" C'était pour son compte que tu m'espionnais ? "

Fière, Athena resta aussi muette…

Au Cap, l'invasion avait commencé, et tout le monde se battait vaillamment. Au milieu du fracas des combats s'élevait la douce mais néanmoins mortelle mélodie de la flûte de Sorrente. Pour la première fois, Sion put voir son frère combattre, et il dut convenir que sa puissance était bien supérieure à la sienne. Mais, au fond, c'était normal, Amphitrite était une déesse…

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, la bataille se calma, et alors se mirent devant l'armée Deimos, Phobos, Deiphobos de Lycaon, Ino d'Harmonie et Hippodamos d'Oenomaos. L'armure d'Ino d'Harmonie prouvait qu'elle était une femme, une très belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Deiphobos semblait plus âgé que ses collègues, et Hippodamos était le plus jeune de tous, il devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans.

Immédiatement, Sorrente se positionna juste derrière, en soutien à son maître, alors que Poseidon, Sion et Triton toisaient les arrivants. Ino s'avança :

" Nous tenons ta fille, Poseidon, rends-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure… "

Flegmatique, Poseidon répondit :

" Aucun danger ne menace Athena, et ce n'est pas Arès qui réussira à la faire parler… "

Sion et Triton se regardèrent et acquiescèrent fermement…

Arès regardait Athena avec un œil un peu plus intéressé cette fois :

" Tu n'as l'air pas mal…si tu ne veux pas parler comme ça, je te le ferai faire autrement… "

Athena, qui avait compris, eut comme une sueur froide…c'était un problème de grandir plus vite dans ces cas-là, et de faire plus que son âge…

Athena ne dit rien, mais finit par lâcher :

" Même comme ça je ne dirai rien, mes frères et mon père me vengeront… "

_S'ils ne sont pas trop occupés là-bas…_

**La bataille des dieux…**

Sion sentit brusquement l'hésitation de sa sœur jumelle. Athena était en mauvaise posture …il en informa télépathiquement Triton, et tous deux mirent au point une stratégie pour permettre à Triton de disparaître pour aller au secours d'Athena, le tout en en informant leur père…

Athena, tout en restant aussi impassible, cherchait un moyen de récupérer son médaillon, car elle se souvenait des paroles de son père qui lui disait que ce médaillon lui viendrait en aide quand elle serait en danger. Elle ne savait pas sous quelle forme cette aide agirait, mais elle avait confiance en son père…

Arès renouvela sa question :

" Pourquoi as-tu infiltré mon camp ? "

Mais elle refusa encore de répondre, se concentra autant qu'elle le put et réussit à faire jaillir son médaillon des mains d'Arès, mais, en le récupérant, il se produisit quelque chose qui ne s'était encore jamais produit : une lumière en jaillit, qui éblouit Arès et Athena, et, quand elle se dissipa, Athena était recouverte d'une écaille de mer qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui allait parfaitement, et n'avait pas de casque, juste un diadème estampillé au trident. La voix de son père retentit alors à ses oreilles :

" _Ceci te sauvera la vie, elle a été faite pour toi… "_

Athena sourit et se redressant, brisa ses chaînes :

" Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas le dessus, Arès… "

Au Sanctuaire d'Athena, la déesse sentait (et voyait) la bataille avoir lieu là-bas, au Cap Sounion…pour l'instant, elle n'était pas menacée, aussi décida-t-elle de garder petit Shaka avec elle et d'envoyer Camus du Cygne et Doko du Dragon là-bas, histoire d'apporter son soutien aux troupes de Poseidon…Mais elle maintiendrait les chevaliers d'or ici pour se prémunir contre toute attaque surprise de son frère.

Les deux chevaliers de bronze se mirent en route vers le Cap Sounion pour aller prêter main-forte aux marinas…

Triton sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser, surtout dans le face à face qui avait lieu. Puis un voile se déchira dans son esprit : Arès avait lance une partie de son armée sur le sanctuaire d'Athena.

La déesse s'en était aperçue elle aussi, et elle décida de l'affronter avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Elle partagea ses troupes en deux, une partie resterait au Sanctuaire pour le garder tandis que l'autre affronterait directement Ares. Mû fit partie de cette seconde catégorie…La bataille s'engagea près du Cap Sounion, entre Deiphobos, Ino et leur armée et les chevaliers d'Athena.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait rage entre les armées de l'Empire des Sept Mers épaulées par Doko du Dragon et Camus du Cygne, et le reste des forces d'Arès restées sur place. Sion et Triton se battent vaillamment, sous les yeux fiers de leur père…pourtant, tous deux pensent encore à sauver leur sœur, quand le reste des forces d'Athena les rejoignit, faisant une trêve à la bataille. Athena s'approcha de Poseidon et lui dit :

" Pour une fois, nous combattrons ensemble… "

Il se contenta juste d'acquiescer. La bataille ne reprit pas tout de suite, chacun des adversaires jaugeant l'autre dans une silencieuse observation…

C'est alors que Sion se souvint d'un tour enseigné par Thétis quand il était plus petit, qu'il avait nommé l'illusion aquatique : il permettait de donner l'illusion de la présence d'une personne pendant un certain laps de temps. Il le dit a Triton, qui lui demanda alors de l'utiliser sur lui, ainsi il pourrait aller délivrer Athena sans qu'Ares ne soit alerté…

Triton était un dieu, ainsi il pouvait s'introduire partout…le palais d'Arès était un endroit sinistre, décoré d'armes et de trophées plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il y était venu autrefois, et en avait garde un souvenir traumatisant…

Arès s'approche lentement d'Athena, comme un chat de sa proie :

" Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, tu n'as pas assez de pouvoirs et de plus tu es mortelle…ton père, ni tes frères ne te sauveront, parce qu'ils sont bien trop occupés avec ce que je leur ai préparé… "

Athena se força à garder la tête froide, à se persuader qu'Ares bluffait. De toute façon, Sion était vivant, et en relativement bon état, son lien avec lui le lui disait…Elle fit face courageusement à Arès et dit calmement :

" Je n'en crois pas un seul mot…je n'ai pas peur de toi, même si je suis mortelle j'ai assez de pouvoirs pour te tuer… "

Puisqu'il bluffait, pourquoi pas le faire elle aussi ? Le tout était de tenir assez longtemps pour trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et rejoindre son père et ses frères sur le champ de bataille…

Triton localisa sa sœur assez rapidement, vu que le palais était quasiment vide de gardes.

" _Trop confiant, le cousin, ça va causer sa perte… "_, se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il résolut de faire un de ses petits tours favoris…Apparaissant à moitié transparent devant Arès, il saisit Athena par la taille et fit un pied de nez à son cousin avant de lui dire :

" Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur, elle est bien trop belle pour un boucher sanguinaire comme toi… "

Et il disparut, laissant Arès vert de rage…

Sion, bien qu'occupé, sourit en voyant Triton réapparaître avec Athena…Poseidon lui fit un geste, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle allait bien, et elle lui répondit par l'affirmative…

Mû aussi soupira intérieurement de savoir sa fille sauvée, mais elle ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser a sa progéniture, ni à la prestance qu'elle avait dans ses écailles de mer.

Quelques combats singuliers s'engagèrent, Athena défia Ino d'Harmonie, Sion Deiphobos, Sorrente Hippodamos et Triton, le plus puissant, les jumeaux Deimos et Phobos. Le tumulte des combats couvre presque les notes de la flûte de Sorrente…les généraux d'Arès sont puissants, et les jumeaux doivent faire appel au contrôle le plus total de leur énergie. Mais pour la première fois, Athena ne craint pas la force marine qui sommeille en elle, mais elle y pense comme à une alliée, qui lui permettra de remporter le combat…jusque-la, elle avait toujours craint de mourir si sa force se manifestait trop brusquement, et elle découvre que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, les leçons de son maître ont porté leur fruit…

Sion, lui, tire directement – et pour la première fois consciemment - ses pouvoirs de la mer qui l'entoure, sans avoir besoin du trident de son père comme catalyseur.

Pourtant, le combat n'est pas sans difficultés, et Sion comme Athéna se font blesser, mais cette fois sans gravité…ils ont gagné en vitesse et en pouvoir, et cela contribue à les préserver des attaques de leurs adversaires. Triton, par contre, malgré son immortalité, est plus durement touché, mais Deimos et Phobos étant des dieux, tout comme lui, ils ne peuvent pas le tuer. Finalement, Triton a l'avantage, et les emprisonne dans un filet d'énergie…

La bataille touche à sa fin, les chevaliers d'Athena encerclent ce qui reste des troupes d'Arès, les généraux sont presque tous morts…C'est alors qu'Arès fait son apparition, et dit aux deux dieux présents avec un air de sublime mépris :

" Je n'ai pas encore perdu… "

Poseidon s'avance alors, son trident en main, plein de prestance avec sa cape blanche qui claque au vent marin :

" Non, TU as perdu. Je devrais te dépecer vivant pour avoir osé toucher à ma fille et t'envoyer au Tartare, mais tu seras puni bien plus sévèrement… "

Sion interpelle alors Arès :

" Je ne suis peut-être qu'un demi-dieu sans aucune valeur à tes yeux, mais sache que si je te trouve encore une fois sur mon chemin, ou que tu t'approches de quelque membre de ma famille que ce soit, je te ferai regretter d'être né… "

Triton approuva ce que disait son frère d'un hochement de tête…

Ce fut alors à la déesse Athena d'approcher, un pot a la main…

" Tu as attaqué tes semblables, tu seras puni… "

Poseidon reconnut aisément le pot qu'elle tenait en main…il s'agissait du pot d'airain ou les Aloades ( ses fils, entre parenthèses…) avaient enfermé Arès autrefois, aux temps mythologiques…

Arès, hurlant, est attiré dans le pot, et la déesse posa le couvercle en disant :

" Il va y rester quelques siècles à réfléchir, sous bonne garde de Zeus il sera tout à fait en sécurité…cela devrait le calmer un peu… "

Poseidon, Athena, Sion et Triton sourirent. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la terre et la mer avaient fait corps pour empêcher le chaos de s'imposer. C'était une journée historique…

Mû regardait ses enfants avec un demi-sourire, fière d'eux mais aussi de la tâche que tous venaient d'accomplir…tant que chaque dieu serait bienveillant et veillerait sur son propre royaume, la mort, la guerre et le chaos n'y auraient pas place…

Sion tourna son regard vers son frère et sa sœur, et sut instantanément qu'il pourrait compter sur eux, toujours, et il savait que sa sœur ressentait la même chose…Triton lui sourit, conscient du moment, et se contenta de hocher la tête…

La mer était d'huile, comme consciente de ce moment de plénitude ou tous bénissaient le fait d'être vivants après cette épreuve de fureur et de sang…

**A SUIVRE**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 24: Destins multiples_

_Les jumeaux en repos..._

Julian Solo observait son fils, absorbé dans l'observation d'un insecte qui rampait à ses pieds. Sion était curieux de tout, plus curieux que sa sœur, fort occupée pour le moment à jouer nonchalamment les midinettes au soleil, sur une chaise longue installée près du bord de la piscine de la maison. Il était heureux que ses enfants aient accepté de venir vivre quelques jours avec lui, ici, dans la maison de famille d'où l'on voyait le Cap Sounion.

Si Sion n'avait aucune arrière pensée, Athena, elle, en avait une: elle voulait que son père se rende compte de la valeur de Thétis...peut-être lui plairait-elle...Aussi feignait-elle de se désintéresser de tout, forçant même la dose jusqu'à se mettre en bikini, elle qui détestait dévoiler son corps.

Athena buvait de temps en temps un peu du verre de jus de fruit posé sur une console près de sa chaise longue. Son père était horrifié en voyant les traces des cicatrices qu'elle avait sur tout le corps, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire... il devait laisser ses enfants suivre leur destin.

Tranquillement installés chez leur père, les jumeaux ne manquaient cependant pas d'aller au sanctuaire sous-marin souvent pour y voir leur frère Triton, qui veillait là-bas sur la bonne marche logistique du royaume en l'absence de Sion. Il lui avait interdit de prendre du travail avec lui, alléguant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer après la bataille.

Alors Sion se reposait, nageant dans la piscine et se promenant torse nu dans la maison sous le regard parfois non équivoque des servantes. Ses cicatrices, stries blanches, ressortaient elles aussi sur sa peau couleur caramel bien cuit, plus uniforme que celle de sa sœur, invariablement vêtue de tuniques courtes lors de ses entraînements au Sanctuaire. Mais Athena n'en avait cure...

Fréquentant ses enfants au quotidien, Julian Solo pouvait ainsi mieux se rendre compte de la différence des caractères des deux jumeaux: Athena, gaie, impulsive, avait cependant une ténacité et un courage hors du commun, alors que Sion était plus réfléchi, plus calme et plus introverti. Leur ressemblance, si marquée lors de leur petite enfance, s'estompait quelque peu, bien que subsistât encore quelques traits.

Mais leur symbiose prénatale était encore présente, tous deux étaient liés télépathiquement comme au temps de leur vie intra-utérine, mais cette symbiose n'entravait en rien leur indépendance...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

Doko relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Chine: c'était le faire-part de naissance de son frère, né quelques semaines plus tôt et envoyé avec une longue lettre par ses parents. Le bébé avait été prénommé Shaolan, prénom chinois classique que Doko devinait inspiré par sa mère. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait du mal à se faire au fait qu'il soit devenu à son tour chevalier du Dragon, mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour son père lorsque celui-ci combattait, il y avait bien longtemps, et aussi parce qu'il était son premier enfant et qu'elle réagissait en mère...

Il marcha un moment, descendit tout le Sanctuaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Mû, assise devant sa Maison, l'interpella:

" Tu as l'air bien préoccupé...c'est la naissance de ton frère qui te travaille à ce point-là ? "

Doko sourit et dit:

" Oh non, je suis content...

-Tu te sens seul, alors ? tu as le cafard ?

-Il y a un peu de ça... "

Doko aimait bien Mû, qui l'appréciait également...il savait qu'elle pourrait le comprendre, étant une mère elle-même...

" Tu dois te sentir bien seul depuis que Camus a regagné le palais de ses parents pour quelques temps... "

Alors Mû réfléchit un instant et dit:

" Si la déesse n'a pas besoin de toi dans l'immédiat, pourquoi ne te rendrais-tu pas en Chine, voir ta famille ?

-Je dois assurer ma mission...

-Je sais, mais c'est calme en ce moment, la leçon d'Arès a porté ses fruits...et puis nous sommes là, nous, nous pouvons assurer sa protection... "

Doko retrouva le sourire et remonta tout le Sanctuaire pour aller le demander à la déesse. Mû sourit elle aussi: cet enfant lui rappelait si fort son père ! mais elle devait aussi convenir qu'il lui rappelait aussi ses jumeaux, qui se trouvaient chez leur père...après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de les connaître, alors elle lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il les aie quelques semaines. Sion lui avait dit qu'il se reposait et qu'il était ravi, c'était l'essentiel...

_Blue Graad..._

Camus du Cygne, assis près de la grande cheminée de la salle principale du palais, observait les flammes sans dire un mot. Derrière lui, son frère cadet Isaak faisait ses devoirs, comme lui venait de terminer les siens...sa réussite à son épreuve d'armure ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'un jour il succèderait à son père, et que son éducation devait continuer, coûte que coûte, afin de faire de lui un parfait souverain...il avait toujours admiré son père qui, malgré le fait qu'il règnât sur un demi-million de personnes, était toujours resté très simple, mettant le noble et le pauvre au même niveau et leur accordant la même justice. Il avait toujours cherché à rendre service à son peuple déjà défavorisé par le climat infernal de neige et de glace qui régnait là, et lui avait enseigné dès sa petite enfance qu'il ne devait jamais léser personne de son peuple de quelque façon que ce soit.

Camus comprenait bien tous ces principes, et se jura de les mettre en application. Il pensait que ses pouvoirs de chevalier d'Athena ne faisaient pas de lui un homme au dessus des autres, mais au service des autres.

Alors entra dans la pièce sa mère, Natassia, dans un léger froissement de soie...elle se dirigea vers lui:

" Ton père t'appelle dans son bureau, Camus... "

Et elle lui sourit, histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était quelque chose de positif. Depuis qu'il était rentré du Sanctuaire pour quelques semaines, elle avait montré qu'elle était contente qu'il soit là mais qu'elle le considérait désormais comme un adolescent, voire un homme, et qu'elle était fière de lui.

Camus se leva donc, sourit à son petit frère et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, non loin de là. Quand il était plus jeune, il aimait s'y trouver pendant que son père travaillait, et celui-ci le lui autorisait parfois. Il frappa doucement à la lourde porte de chêne, et la voix de son père lui signifia d'entrer. Camus poussa la grand porte, et la referma doucement...Il resta devant la porte et demanda:

" Vous avez demandé à me voir, père ? "

Il devait maintenant vouvoyer ses parents, parce qu'il avait plus de dix ans et qu'il était l'aîné.

Hyoga, qui travaillait devant son grand bureau de chêne marqueté et sculpté, lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

" Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as rien fait, je voulais juste te dire que tu pourras participer aux audiences avec moi demain...c'est ton rôle en tant que prince héritier, et tu es assez grand maintenant pour me seconder... "

Camus hocha juste la tête, acceptant la décision de son père, pour lequel il avait le plus grand respect. Hyoga dit alors sur un ton plus affable:

" Assieds-toi avec moi ici, et partage mon thé... "

Camus obéit, et s'assit en face de son père. Un serviteur entra pour leur servir le thé. Hyoga demanda à son fils aîné:

" Quand comptes-tu repartir pour Athènes ?

-Je ne sais pas, dans une semaine ou deux je pense...je voudrais aussi aller à Asgard, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps...

-Sinon tu iras plus tard... "

Camus avait encore changé, se disait Hyoga en regardant son fils aîné. Ses cheveux, autrefois blonds comme les blés comme ceux de son père, se teintaient maintenant de quelques mèches d'un blond presque beige, de la couleur des cheveux de sa mère et de son oncle. Une nouvelle gravité empreignait ses traits, mais souvent une brume de tristesse embuait ses yeux bleu clair...Camus était heureux, mais Hyoga savait aussi qu'il se cherchait beaucoup, réfléchissant sur lui-même, sur sa place en ce monde et sur sa mission ainsi que sur ses réelles capacités de chevalier. Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait ses obligations, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait encore qu'onze ans...la déesse avait abordé cela dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé juste avant que son fils ne revienne, Camus était puissant mais, pour son développement normal, elle estimait nécessaire qu'il ne grandisse pas trop vite. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait autorisé son retour dans sa famille pour quelque temps, afin qu'il puisse s'équilibrer.

L'enfant but calmement sa tasse de lait, puis son père lui dit:

" Je crois que ta mère t'attend pour te faire essayer ta nouvelle tunique de cérémonie, tu as tellement grandi qu'il t'en faut une neuve... "

Camus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant son père seul avec ses réflexions.

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Les deux Shaka, assis devant la maison de la Vierge, étaient en position de méditation sous le soleil infernal du début d'après-midi. La carnation dorée de l'enfant faisait écho à la peau blanche de son maître, mais le vêtement bouddhique porté par l'un et par l'autre, de couleur jaune et rouge, était identique.

Pendant plus d'un an, Shaka l'apprenti était resté dans un temple près de Benarès, temple dont son maître était le propriétaire et le fondateur. Il n'en sortait jamais, dormait peu et se nourrissait encore moins, c'était le chemin du Nirvana selon son maître, qui le faisait méditer beaucoup. Au début, il avait cru devenir fou, ayant des hallucinations souvent, mais il avait eu la force de s'y habituer, et tout cela lui était devenu une habitude à présent. Il avait lu la vie de Bouddha dans de vieux livres en Sanscrit, dont il avait eu à apprendre l'alphabet et la syntaxe, mais il ne le regrettait pas, il avait toujours été curieux d'apprendre, au grand étonnement de son père, qui n'avait jamais vraiment attaché d'importance à la culture. Il n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis bien longtemps, mais il devinait que tout allait bien, son instinct surdéveloppé le lui disait.

Depuis peu, il se sentait un peu plus seul, ses cousins ayant rejoint leurs familles…il n'osait pas demander la même chose pour lui-même, sachant de toute façon que son maître sûrement refuserait.

Un peu plus tard, Shaka se releva, et regarda son élève dans les yeux…la couleur bleu clair de ses yeux dérangeante parfois, perça l'enfant jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

" Shaka, tu vas faire tes bagages... "

Docile, l'élève se leva mais n'osa pas demander pour quelle destination, sûrement le temple...Shaka le retint et lui dit:

" Je te renvoie chez tes parents pour quelques temps...tu as besoin de repos, et tu progresses assez bien pour que ce petit congé n'influe pas sur ton entraînement... "

Le tout dit sur un ton suffisamment formel pour que l'enfant ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui...il l'aimait beaucoup, comme s'il eût été son propre fils, ce qui ne se pouvait car, entrant au monastère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait fait voeu de laisser les choses terrestres...

Il précisa cependant:

" Je vais venir avec toi, je dois parler à ton père... "

L'enfant s'inclina, et, une fois en dehors de la pièce, laissa éclater sa joie...mais Shaka connaissait suffisamment bien son disciple-filleul pour savoir que cela lui faisait infiniment plaisir. Sa famille lui manquait, et à presque dix ans, il en avait encore besoin. Il devait s'endurcir, mais Shaka estimait qu'être chevalier d'or ne nécessitait pas une coupure totale avec sa famille, surtout quand son père pouvait encore lui apporter beaucoup de choses. .Depuis maintenant un certain nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, Ikki et lui, malgré leurs différences évidentes, partageaient une calme et franche amitié. Tout naturellement, à la naissance de son fils, Ikki avait demandé à son ami d'être son parrain, et Shaka avait accepté. Au moment même où il s'était penché sur le berceau de son homonyme qui venait à peine de naître, il avait su que cet enfant lui succèderait dans son office. En tant qu'être le plus proche de Dieu, il savait souvent des choses qu'il était le seul à savoir, et cela était pour lui une certitude absolue, qui s'était vérifiée lorsque l'enfant avait commencé à développer des aptitudes particulières, vers l'âge de quatre ans.

Pour l'instant, Shaka, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux bleu foncé, progressait bien, et, en dépit d'une apparence malingre quand il était plus petit, s'était plutôt étoffé ces temps derniers malgré le jeûne auquel il était soumis au temple. Il grandissait assez régulièrement, sans à-coups, mais avait parfois des attitudes rebelles qui rappelaient le comportement de son père en son jeune temps. Mais il avait toutefois un caractère plus placide, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère...Shaka l'apprenti chevalier d'or de la Vierge avait déjà une certaine empathie avec le monde qui l'entourait, il pouvait rester des heures assis dehors, en totale communion avec la Nature, c'était son don personnel, celui qu'il n'avait pas appris auprès de son maître, tous les chevaliers d'or ou futurs chevaliers d'or en avaient un...

_Les Cinq Pics..._

Doko, perplexe, était penché au dessus du berceau de son petit frère qui commencait à pleurnicher. Ne sachant quoi faire, il appela sa mère:

" Maman ! je crois bien que Shaolan va pleurer... "

Shunrei, étendant du linge au dehors, lui cria:

" Prends-le pour qu'il patiente avant son biberon... "

Maladroitement, le cramponnant, Doko prit son frère dans ses bras. Il le tint à bout de bras devant lui, ne sachant que faire. Shaolan hurla de plus belle, faisant arriver leur mère qui précisa gentiment à son fils aîné:

" Ne le tiens pas comme ça, tiens-le contre toi, qu'il se sente aimé et en sécurité auprès de son grand frère...vas-y, n'aie pas peur... "

Doko serra Shaolan contre lui, et le bébé se calma pendant que sa mère préparait son biberon. Il plongea ses yeux au fond de ceux de son frère aîné, et tous deux se regardèrent pendant un long moment...

Depuis qu'il était rentré du Sanctuaire, Doko aidait souvent sa mère, mais la perspective de s'occuper de son petit frère lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête...il avait l'air si fragile qu'il avait peur de le casser. Shunrei ne se moquait pas de lui, au contraire, elle l'encourageait autant qu'elle pouvait à surmonter sa peur le plus souvent possible, en lui montrant comment faire...Doko sut ses efforts récompensés quand son petit frère lui sourit. Doko resta les yeux écarquillés, et sourit timidement à Shaolan, qui gazouilla de contentement.

Il s'assit, et soutint le bébé devant lui, en lui soutenant bien la tête, comme il avait vu sa mère le faire. Shunrei arriva et lui tendit le biberon:

" A toi l'honneur... "

Le regard paniqué de son fils aîné l'amusa, mais elle lui mit d'autorité le biberon dans la main en disant:

" Prends-le contre toi, appuie-le bien contre l'intérieur de ton bras et donne-lui...voilà... "

Shaolan prit la tétine et commença à vider méthodiquement le lait que contenait le biberon. Finalement, Doko trouvait ça plutôt facile de nourrir son petit frère et de s'en occuper, et aussi gratifiant. En tant que fils aîné, il savait que c'était sa mission que d'aider sa mère et considérait cela comme un devoir.

Shunrei observait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui rappelait la première fois que Shiryu avait nourri Doko, il y avait bien longtemps, avec la même gaucherie touchante. Maintenant, son fils aîné avait douze ans, et possédait une force incommensurable en lui ainsi qu'une mission sacrée. Doko était aussi réfléchi que son père, et possédait une tempérance dont faisaient preuve peu d'enfants de son âge. Elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup cette région de Chine où il était né, et dont il tirait sa force intérieure. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, mais, comme Shiryu l'avait fait autrefois, il combattrait jusqu'au bout pour ses valeurs, ses idéaux et ses proches...qui touche à une écaille du Dragon s'expose à sa colère, DeathMask pouvait en attester...

Doko était encore très jeune, mais il comprenait très bien le monde qui l'entourait...Il portait sur le monde un regard neuf et usé à la fois, tentait de comprendre tous les mécanismes qui le régissaient. Tout enfant déjà, il posait souvent des questions, et son père le prenait dans ses bras, lui expliquait calmement, tendrement...mais ce qui l'avait toujours fasciné le plus était la cascade qui coulait devant la maison, cette pluie d'étoiles intemporelle qui était là depuis des millions d'années et qui serait encore là bien après lui. Il aimait rester assis devant elle, et la regarder pendant des heures, voyant à chaque fois autre chose dans les reflets changeants de l'eau en mouvement. L'eau est l'élément du Dragon, cela il l'avait appris de son maître, elle serait à jamais son amie et son alliée...

_Rebellion..._

_Asgard..._

Camus du Verseau regardait sans vraiment la voir la neige qui tombait...il était venu rejoindre son disciple ici afin de poursuivre encore un peu certains aspects de son entraînement qu'il estimait avoir moins développés que les autres, mais son élève faisait preuve d'une singulière mauvaise volonté. Il passait son temps avec son cousin Hagen dans sa grotte d'entraînement, et refusait catégoriquement de faire quoi que ce soit ordonné par Camus.

Cette fois, Camus du Verseau savait qu'utiliser la force ne serait absolument pas la solution, aussi attendait-il que son élève revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Il avait eu très peur quand l'enfant avait failli mourir d'une surcharge de pouvoir, il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre une situation pareille. Sous ses dehors très rudes, il admettait que l'enfant lui était aussi cher que s'il eût été le sien, mais il combattait cette idée dès qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, il avait confiance en son élève, connaissant ses qualités intrinsèques qui feraient de lui à terme un des meilleurs chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Il avait juste encore besoin de se chercher un peu, pensait-il.

Mais il ne vit pas que son élève était sur le point de retomber en crise. Pourtant, Hilda, elle, reconnut ces signes sur son neveu, qui était en train de se refermer comme une huître...Pendant des heures, l'adolescent de onze ans marchait dans la neige, dans le blizzard, tentant de réfléchir, de donner un sens à son existence sur cette Terre. Le semblant d'équilibre retrouvé auprès de sa famille venait de s'envoler en fumée, laissant la place à un profond désarroi. Camus ne savait plus quoi faire...à la grande tristesse de son cousin Hagen. Celui-ci, dont l'instinct s'aiguisait de jour en jour, sentait bien le désespoir de son cousin mais ne savait pas comment l'aider. Cette fois, c'était vraiment grave...

Pourtant, comment aider un adolescent qui ne savait pas lui-même d'où venait son mal-être ? Au bout de quelques jours, inquiet, Camus du Verseau décida de le faire, et enferma l'enfant dans une pièce. Camus du Cygne resta apathique pendant quelques minutes, puis rentra progressivement dans une crise de rage:

" Je n'ai rien à vous dire...vous vous moquez complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver ! "

Camus tenta de placer un mot, mais l'enfant était trop en colère, tout ce qui avait été retenu pendant toutes ses années d'entraînement sortait en masse...:

" Vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié, j'étais quantité négligeable pour vous, vous aviez juste accepté de m'entraîner pour faire plaisir à mon père, vous moquant de savoir si j'avais les aptitudes ou pas et ne faisant jamais attention à moi en tant que personne...je n'en peux plus d'être à votre botte, de vous craindre en attendant votre bon plaisir, je ne le supporte plus ! j'ai réussi l'épreuve maintenant, laissez-moi donc maître de mon propre destin ! "

Et, en larmes, il le bouscula, sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Camus complètement abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant en fût venu à le haïr à ce point-là. Il avait été dur, c'est vrai, parfois un peu trop, il le reconnaissait, mais jamais Hyoga, à qui il avait imposé le même entraînement, ne l'avait haï ainsi. Peut-être la différence tenait-elle au fait que Hyoga était orphelin, alors qu'il avait brutalement séparé son fils de sa famille...Camus était aussi sensible que son père, mais pas marqué par la vie autant que lui, il avait eu une enfance normale au sein d'un foyer aimant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Camus du Verseau se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin...l'enfant était meurtri, et, bien qu'il s'en défendît, cela lui faisait mal de le savoir si malheureux, si perdu...

Camus, aveuglé par ses larmes, courut, courut au milieu de la neige, se moquant de savoir où il allait. Il se sentait si mal, si perdu ! cela ne l'avait même pas soulagé de dire son fait à son maître...il doutait de lui-même, ne sachant même pas comment il avait réussi son épreuve, et pensant qu'il ne serait même pas digne de succéder à son père à cause de ses multiples faiblesses. Il savait qu'il n'était pas arrivé à s'endurcir autant qu'il aurait fallu pour être, selon lui, un bon défenseur d'Athena, et cela le décourageait complètement, lui faisant perdre ses moyens et sa foi en ses capacités.

Il perdit la notion du temps, de la douleur physique, courant toujours...jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sentît plus de sol sous ses pieds...

" _Je vais mourir... "_, se dit-il pendant sa chute, puis il perdit conscience en heurtant durement le sol...

**A SUIVRE**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre 25: Vers la lumière..._

" Que fait-on de lui ?

-Je sais pas...il vient d'où à ton avis ?

-J'en sais rien...d'en haut ?

-Pas possible... "

Camus, encore dans du coton, saisit des bribes de cette conversation...la première impression qu'il ressentit fut une douleur intense au niveau des jambes et aussi de l'humidité. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et, dans une brume, vit deux hommes qui le regardaient. Ils avaient des armures noires...puis il perdit à nouveau conscience...

Triton insista:

" Allez, Sion, rien qu'une fois ! je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira, cette fille...

Sion, horriblement gêné, bredouilla:

" Je ne pense pas...que je sois prêt pour ça...

-Avec un corps comme le tien ? Ne me raconte pas d'histoires...

-Je n'ai encore que treize ans...

-Moi à ton âge ça faisait longtemps que je draguais les filles... "

Triton n'insista plus...après tout, au vu des circonstances, il était normal que l'esprit de Sion ne grandisse pas aussi vite que son corps sur certains sujets. L'adolescent avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à s'entraîner, et connaissait peu certains aspects de la vie sociale, la fréquentation de la gent féminine en était un. Pourtant, Triton résolut de revenir à la charge un peu plus tard, en tant que frère aîné il se sentait obligé de faire l'éducation de son frère.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans un des salons du palais, qui attenait aux appartements de Sion. Il était venu rendre visite à son frère aîné, alors qu'Athena était restée à se dorer une fois de plus près de la piscine de leur père, accompagnée de Thétis. Sion était habillé très simplement, comme d'habitude, il n'aimait pas son honorifique robe de prince héritier, qu'il ne revêtait que quand il le fallait. Triton, plus sophistiqué que lui, n'en était pas moins simple, et bien malin qui aurait pu savoir qu'il s'agissait là des princes des Sept Mers.

Soudain, un peu de remue-ménage dehors, et tous deux sortirent pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Deux marinas portaient le corps d'un garçon, et, quand ils s'approchèrent, Sion le reconnut et dit à ses soldats:

" Camus ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé près du pilier de l'Arctique, à moitié mort...il s'est réveillé un peu puis il a à nouveau perdu conscience... "

Triton lui demanda:

" Tu le connais ?

-Oui, c'est le prince héritier du royaume de Blue Graad, et aussi un chevalier protecteur d'Athena. Vu où il était il a dû tomber par la porte d'Asgard, mais ce qui importe maintenant est de le sécher et de le réchauffer, il est glacé... "

Il fit déposer Camus dans son propre lit, et fit demander des couvertures chaudes et des bouillottes, car il était visiblement en hypothermie, ce qui était étonnant pour un enfant des glaces habitué à des températures très basses. Il s'assit à son chevet, et attendit...Que faisait donc Camus ici, au sanctuaire sous-marin, venant visiblement d'Asgard ?

Hilda tempêtait, harcelant Camus du Verseau de questions:

" Mais où est-il donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Mais Camus ne répondait rien, laissant Hilda être inquiète...Hilda continua:

" S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je vous tiendrai comme personnellement responsable auprès de ses parents... "

Ce qui souciait le plus Hilda, c'est que le petit avait été vu pleurant et courant à la sortie du palais, et elle savait qu'il touchait le fond de la détresse morale ces temps derniers. Son neveu était bien habitué au climat d'Asgard, et il connaissait bien les environs du palais, mais elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Elle avait envoyé des personnes du palais le chercher, ils continuaient, il suffisait d'attendre et d'espérer maintenant.

Camus du Cygne reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, et, ce qu'il vit en premier, ce fut le sourire que lui adressa Sion:

" Eh bien, tu nous as fait peur... "

Camus secoua sa tête, et dit:

" Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Deux de mes hommes t'ont trouvé inconscient, ils t'ont ramené à moi...tu es au sanctuaire sous-marin, le royaume de mon père, tu es en sécurité ici... "

Camus se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller d'un air las, et dit:

" Je ne retournerai pas là-haut...garde-moi avec toi ici...je n'ai pas ma place là-haut... "

Sion se rendit alors compte du mal-être de Camus, et lui dit:

" Repose-toi, personne ne viendra te déranger ici...si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle, un serviteur te le donnera... "

Il obscurcit la pièce et sortit. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'écrire un mot à Hilda pour la rassurer, Camus allait bien et il allait le garder avec lui quelques temps pour qu'il se change les idées et qu'il règle ses problèmes. Puis il envoya un marina porter cette lettre le plus vite possible au royaume d'Asgard.

Il laissa Camus dormir autant qu'il le voulait, il savait qu'il en avait besoin, il avait vu son regard triste et senti son désarroi. Camus avait besoin de se recadrer...de plus, ses chevilles et ses genoux étaient abîmés, il devrait garder le lit pendant quelques temps...Un peu plus tard, Sion demanda à son médecin de passer, qui examina Camus et diagnostiqua une fracture de la cheville gauche et du genou droit...résultat: il ne se lèverait pas avant un certain temps. Alors Sion ordonna que lui soit préparée une chambre proche de la sienne, où l'on le transporta dès qu'on le put.

Triton, qui ne comprenait pas grand'chose à tout cela, demanda à son frère cadet:

" Qui est-ce ?

-C'est le fils d'un ami de ma mère, qui est devenu protecteur d'Athena récemment et que je connais bien...Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout, je dois l'aider... "

Sion comprenait ce que Camus pouvait ressentir, lui aussi avait chuté dans le désespoir après avoir compris son infirmité...mais l'amour de sa mère et de sa soeur l'avait tiré vers le haut, il devait faire d'abord le premier travail auprès de Camus, l'empêcher de tomber trop bas, là où personne ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Tout d'abord, il écrivit une lettre à Hyoga et Natassia pour les informer de l'état où se trouvait leur fils aîné, même s'il supposait qu'Hilda avait dû les prévenir.

Il laissa Camus seul pendant quelques jours, le visitant seulement une fois par jour, puis, un bel après-midi ensoleillé, il revint avec un fauteuil roulant:

" Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, viens, allons nous promener dans le jardin... "

Et, ne prenant pas garde aux objurgations de Camus, il le posa délicatement dans la chaise roulante par télékinésie et le poussa dans les salles du palais...arrivé au seuil, sous les colonnes, il lui dit:

" Regarde...ce que tu vois au dessus de toi, c'est la Méditerranée...aujourd'hui, elle est calme... "

Sion ressentait au fond de lui-même ce calme, alors qu'il conduisait Camus sous la colonnade qui menait au jardin et au pilier central de l'Empire. Ce jardin était toujours luxuriant à cause de la douce chaleur qui règnait en tout temps sur le palais. Camus ne disait rien, et Sion reprit:

" C'est beau, non? quand j'étais infirme, je venais là tous les jours et, même si je ne le voyais pas, je me sentais imprégné de son calme... "

Camus regardait le paysage autour de lui, sans aucune réaction...Sion en conclut que la guérison serait longue...

_L'heure de Thétis..._

_Maison Solo..._

Athena, penchée sur l'échiquier, releva la tête et, déplacant son roi, dit à son père, assis en face d'elle:

" Echec et Mat... "

Julian Solo croisa les bras:

" Tu as encore gagné, Athena...décidément je n'arriverai pas à te battre...

-C'est maman qui m'a appris à jouer... "

Soudain, un serviteur entra, portant un message sur un plateau. Julian Solo le lut et demanda à sa fille:

" Tu es libre ce soir ?

-Non, je dîne avec Amphitrite, Sion et Triton...

-Ah... "

L'imagination d'Athena s'emballa...pourquoi son père lui demandait-elle si elle était libre ? Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa fille interloquée...

Revenu dans son bureau, il réfléchit: qui pourrait bien l'accompagner à la réception de charité à laquelle il devait assister le soir même ? beaucoup de femmes se battraient pour avoir cet honneur...mais il n'avait pas le temps d'appeller toutes celles qui garnissaient son carnet d'adresses.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit: pourquoi ne pas demander à Thétis ? elle était sur place, après tout, et suffisamment jolie...

Il demanda donc à un serviteur d'aller la quérir...Thétis, morte de peur et d'émotion, se rendit immédiatement au bureau de son maître, tentant de garder son expression neutre habituelle. Elle frappa et attendit l'assentiment verbal de Solo pour entrer. Il sourit légèrement et dit:

" Venez, approchez-vous... "

Thétis s'executa, et Julian continua:

" Ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas un ordre, vous pouvez refuser...je sais ce que je vous dois, à commencer par ma vie, jamais je ne vous forcerais à quoi que ce soit... "

Thétis attendit qu'il continue...il reprit:

" Je voudrais vous demander d'être ma cavalière ce soir...je n'ai personne pour aller à une réception, et c'est une obligation d'y aller accompagné... "

Thétis, tendue, jaugea la situation et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire: une partie d'elle voulait accepter pourtant...elle dit:

" Mais...et Athena ? je dois veiller sur elle, c'est ma mission...

-Elle est au sanctuaire sous-marin ce soir, elle n'a donc pas besoin de vos services...je serais honoré si vous acceptiez... "

Pour une des premières fois, il remarquait la beauté de Thétis, et cela le bouleversait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre...

Luttant avec sa conscience, Thétis resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment et finit par dire:

" Je vous accompagnerai... "

Julian sourit, faisant fondre Thétis:

" J'en suis très heureux, et je vous remercie...rendez-vous vers 20h00 dans le salon...pour la robe, voyez avec Athena, mais je vous l'offre, bien sûr... "

Thétis s'inclina, et sortit de la pièce, sous le choc: accompagner Julian Solo, le seul homme qui ait jamais compté pour elle ! elle n'y pouvait croire...

Elle se mit à la recherche d'Athena, qu'elle trouva dans la cour, en train de faire des travaux d'assouplissement, et lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Athena sourit et dit:

" Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! direction Athènes, on va te faire si belle que tous les hommes s'évanouiront devant toi... "

Thétis rosit légèrement en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme qu'elle aurait voulu faire évanouir...Athena s'habilla prestement et l'emmena dans la boutique la plus luxueuse de la ville, où elle-même avait acheté sa robe de soirée. Pendant que Thétis essayait des robes, Athena pensait que finalement elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir, son père, grand connaisseur des femmes, prenait les devants...elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Thétis finit par se décider, conseillée par la vendeuse, pour une superbe robe en soie jaune, très simple mais qui lui allait très bien. Elle soulignait sa poitrine et la finesse de sa taille. Athena sourit et dit:

" Rentrons, maintenant, il faut s'occuper du reste... "

Elle appela l'une des esthéticiennes les plus cotées de la ville, ainsi qu'un coiffeur...Thétis, encore hébétée, se laissait faire sans dire un mot, signe auquel Athena mesurait son émotion...vers 19 h, elle était prête et écarquilla les yeux à l'image que lui renvoya son miroir. Athena sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus et se prépara elle-même pour le dîner...

_Sanctuaire sous-marin..._

Sion, quelque peu stressé, vérifiait une énième fois les préparatifs du dîner. Triton lui dit:

" N'aie pas peur de ma mère, elle est très simple, tu sais... "

C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'obscurité, et il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Il était conscient de son rang de mortel face à elle...il regarda nerveusement sa montre:

" Et Athena qui n'arrive pas...

-Elle va arriver, pas de panique... "

Triton comprit alors ce qui paniquait son frère, et il dit en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule:

" Tu n'as pas moins de rang que nous, ne te considère pas au dessous de nous... "

Sion eut un tout petit sourire...

_Maison Solo..._

Athena sortit de sa chambre, habillée de sa plus belle tunique et son écharpe en sautoir, les cheveux seulement retenus au sommet de la tête, et admira Thétis:

" Qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! "

Thétis eut un petit sourire malgré son stress, et dit:

" Tu n'es pas mal non plus...mais tu aurais au moins pu mettre ta robe...

-Oh non...je crois qu'Amphitrite me préférera mieux au naturel... "

Thétis n'insista pas: après tout Athena avait peut-être raison...

L'adolescente tint à accompagner Thétis elle-même auprès de son père. Dans son costume blanc, il attendait dans le grand salon...et eut le souffle coupé en voyant Thétis entrer. Il s'approcha, prit sa main et dit:

" Vous êtes très belle... "

Thétis rougit légèrement...Julian Solo sourit à sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front:

" Passe une bonne soirée, et donne mes amitiés à Sion et Triton, ainsi qu'à Amphitrite... "

Athena sourit et dit:

" Passez tous les deux une bonne soirée aussi... "

Et elle sortit de la pièce...

Julian Solo tendit son bras à Thétis, et celle-ci le prit...

" Allons-y... "

Athena souriait en arrivant au sanctuaire sous-marin, et elle ne fit pas attention aux marinas s'inclinant sur son passage...elle n'aimait pas ce genre de marque de déférence, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait presque rien de plus qu'un humain, juste la chance d'avoir eu un père divin...le héraut l'annonça à l'entrée du salon:

" Son Altesse Impériale la princesse Athena... "

Seuls Sion et Triton avaient droit au titre de Majesté, à cause de leur titre de prince héritier, partagé récemment par leur père...mais Athena avait droit au titre d'Altesse Impériale, et avait autant de prérogatives que ses frères...pourtant, malgré tous ces honneurs, elle restait la même.

Sion sourit et embrassa sa soeur aînée:

" Athena, enfin...

-J'ai été retenue là-haut...notre père est parti à une réception avec Thétis à son bras, eh oui !

-Non ? Incroyable... "

Triton embrassa sa demi-soeur:

" Tu es encore plus ravissante que d'habitude... "

Athena savait le caractère charmeur de son demi-frère, aussi ne releva-t-elle pas et dit-elle:

" Amphitrite n'est pas encore là ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder... "

Athena sentait bien évidemment le stress de son frère jumeau, et elle lui dit:

" Du calme, Sion...nous ne jouons pas notre vie... "

Amphitrite fit alors son entrée, altière comme il convenait à une déesse de son rang. Comme il convenait également, les trois présents s'inclinèrent. Amphitrite embrassa les jumeaux, puis son fils et dit à Sion:

" Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques, il eût été dommage que tu restes infirme...comment te sens-tu à présent ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude... "

Amphitrite n'avait encore jamais vu Athena...elle sourit et dit:

" Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère...

-Effectivement... "

Athena était intimidée, bien qu'elle s'en défendît, mais tentait de garder son air habituel. Amphitrite lui sourit encore plus et dit:

" Calme-toi, ce que j'ai entendu dire de toi est flatteur...tu es encore au Sanctuaire d'Athena ?

-Pas en ce moment, on a envoyé mon maître en Ethiopie alors je vis chez mon père...

-Transmets-lui mon meilleur souvenir, ainsi qu'à ta mère...

-Je n'y manquerai pas... "

Maintenant qu'ils étaient côte à côte, Amphitrite vit effectivement leurs traits de ressemblance...ces deux adolescents étaient appelés à de hautes destinées, mais elle ne pouvait le leur dire, il était encore trop tôt...

_Pacifique sud..._

Petit Shaka, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon léger et de sandales, méditait sous le soleil brûlant. Il se sentait totalement en phase avec son environnement, cette île où il était né, où son père et sa mère vivaient...Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que c'était son père lui-même qui avait construit leur maison, pierre après pierre, refusant de se marier avant de l'avoir finie. Ils y avaient emménagé le jour de leur mariage, et c'était là que Shaka était né, un peu plus d'un an plus tard...

L'enfant était assis sur une pointe en pierre qui surplombait l'île, l'endroit qu'il appréciait le plus...il voyait la maison, la mer, la jungle, tout ce que avait fait son quotidien depuis ses tout premiers souvenirs...

Sur la terrasse de la maison, en contrebas, Ikki et Shaka de la Vierge étaient assis, et discutaient des derniers progrès du petit. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, et étaient restés de très bons amis, Ikki ayant forcé le respect de Shaka lors de leur combat au Sanctuaire. Devant eux, une table en basalte taillée par Ikki, sur laquelle reposaient deux verres d'orangeade et une cruche. Esméralda était dans la maison, s'activant pour le repas de midi...une vie tranquille, bien loin du désir de révolte du chevalier Ikki...il n'aspirait plus à présent qu'à cette vie rangée, sur cette île perdue, à élever son fils de loin et, il espérait, un jour ses autres enfants...

Shaka parlait de son élève:

" Il a gagné de l'assurance, de la vitesse, il lit les textes sacrés en sanscrit en faisant peu de fautes...mais il lui manque encore quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Le détachement, il s'implique trop dans tout ce qu'il fait...de plus, il doit gagner de la confiance en lui...la discipline du temple et la méditation l'aideront à trouver sa place... "

Shaka parlait toujours sur le même ton mesuré, mais Ikki pouvait sentir la fierté qui perçait sous cette voix monocorde...l'homme le plus proche de Dieu n'en était pas moins un homme, se disait-il avec un petit sourire intérieur. Dès qu'il l'avait vu se pencher sur le berceau de son filleul, Ikki avait senti l'adoration immédiate que Shaka lui avait porté. Le chevalier d'or avait su tout de suite que cet enfant-là était particulier, et aussi qu'il lui succèderait. Mais, pour cela, il devrait avoir beaucoup de patience et de courage...Petit Shaka avait failli mourir plusieurs fois lors de son apprentissage au temple, à cause des règles strictes et de la discipline qui disait que se nourrir peu et dormir peu était la clé du Nirvana, mais il avait résisté, et on sentait déjà percer en lui l'adolescent qu'il serait très bientôt. Il venait d'avoir dix ans il y avait peu de temps. Ses cheveux avaient poussé en broussaille, mais ses yeux bleus avaient la même énergie décidée que son père...

Petit Shaka ouvrit les yeux, souriant et sortant de sa méditation...il commençait un peu à se sentir en phase avec la nature autour de lui, comme Bouddha l'avait été, mais ne devinait pas encore à quel point il l'était...il savait qu'il comprendrait un jour les secrets du monde, ce qui était nécessaire pour pouvoir faire son attaque la plus puissante: le Trésor du Ciel. Mais, pour ça, il lui faudrait encore travailler très dur avant de comprendre les vérités profondes de l'Univers, être calme pendant le combat...il avait encore le temps d'apprendre, on ne devenait pas chevalier d'or en deux ans à peine...pourtant, Shaka sentait qu'il avait déjà changé, il était devenu plus calme, plus pondéré.

Il vit sa mère lui faire un signe de la maison, c'était l'heure du déjeuner...Esméralda tentait de ne pas couver son fils, par égards à ses progrès, elle était très fière qu'il eût été choisi pour devenir membre de l'élite des chevaliers. Elle avait craint que les épreuves d'armure réussies de ses cousins ne le découragent, mais pas du tout, petit Shaka avait conscience de sa valeur et savait qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps avant de devenir lui-même un protecteur d'Athena...

_Sanctuaire sous-marin, le lendemain du dîner..._

Illia, assise sur un banc dans le jardin du palais, consultait des dossiers quand Sion arriva, un plateau à la main. Bien conditionnée, elle mit immédiatement genou à terre et dit:

" Ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela, Majesté... "

Si Sorrente avait plus de facilité à ne pas employer le titre de Sion, parce qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, Illia, elle, vouait toujours à Sion le même respect, même s'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent de treize ans...

Sion sourit et dit:

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours à vous de tout faire...je ne suis pas manchot, je crois... "

L'éducation simple reçue par Sion le conduisait parfois à faire ce genre de choses. Il ne se pensait pas foncièrement éloigné de ses généraux...

Sion posa le plateau sur une table basse, près de là, et leva la tête en disant:

" Il fait si beau, aujourd'hui...pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous promener ? moi je vais rendre visite à ma soeur...

-Mais, Majesté, votre protection...

-Thétis est là-haut, elle me protègera efficacement...

-Si vous y tenez... "

Illia avait été élevée et conditionnée à obéir, mais Sion voulait avant tout s'en faire une amie, pas forcément quelqu'un de bien élevé à obéir...Il lui prit gentiment la main:

" Relevez-vous, nous sommes entre nous... "

Illia obéit...elle était plus petite que Sion, mais ressemblait quelque peu à son frère jumeau, dont elle n'avait toutefois pas le caractère...elle était douce, effacée et pas fière de son grade de général. Sion sentait aussi quelques traumatismes, dont elle n'avait jamais parlé...l'adolescent l'appréciait toutefois beaucoup...

Sion dit alors:

" Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou que vous voulez parler, venez me voir, surtout n'hésitez pas... "

Illia sourit franchement, et dit:

" Mais, Majesté, je...

-Et je vous donne aussi la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, après tout vous faites partie du cercle de mes proches... "

Illia ouvrit de grands yeux, et une esquisse de sourire se peignit sur son visage. Sion versa un verre d'orangeade, et le lui donna avant de s'en servir un lui-même et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Illia dit alors:

" Majest...euh...Alt...euh...Sion, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr...

-D'où vient votre prénom ? Je n'en ai trouvé aucune occurrence dans votre lignée... "

Sion sourit légèrement et dit:

" Quand je suis né, la déesse Athena m'a séparé de ma soeur jumelle à cause de mon aura à dominance marine, et elle a demandé à ma mère quel prénom masculin elle aurait donné à ma soeur si elle avait été un garçon...il lui a suffi ensuite de me baptiser ainsi selon le désir de ma mère...Sion du Bélier était le maître de ma mère, il a dirigé le Sanctuaire mais il est mort quand elle était très jeune...voilà.

-Je comprends mieux alors...

-Par contre, votre mère à vous a donné des prénoms proches en sonorité...Io et Illia...d'ailleurs, lequel de vous était l'aîné ?

-C'était Io... "

Sion sentit une certaine tristesse dans sa voix, qu'il imputa à la perte brutale de son frère jumeau. Illia dit alors:

" Ne vous formalisez pas, je connaissais peu mon frère, nous avons été séparés dès notre enfance...je comprends alors ce que vous avez dû ressentir...

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais un bébé...mais, en grandissant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelqu'un...

-Io a été entraîné en vue de devenir un général, pas moi...mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu...

-Comme Athena ne m'en veut pas d'avoir plus de pouvoirs marins qu'elle... "

Pour la première fois, Sion eut l'impression qu'Illia était vraiment elle-même, pas l'image du général discret, efficace et silencieux qu'elle projetait en permanence...entre jumeaux, ils pouvaient se comprendre.

Illia avala une gorgée de son orangeade, et sourit à son jeune maître...Sion dit alors:

" Venez, allons chercher Camus pour le promener un peu... "

Sion ne trouvait pas qu'il progressait beaucoup, la plupart du temps Camus ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il rappelait à Sion l'état végétatif dans lequel il avait été autrefois, se contentant de rester assis en étant presque étranger à son environnement...il fallait l'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il dit alors à Illia:

" Je ne rentrerai pas tard, et je le prendrai avec moi au Cap...ça lui fera du bien de respirer... "

Illia dit alors:

" Je sens sa détresse, maître...elle me transperce l'âme... "

Comme les marinas supérieurs, Illia était très sensible aux auras. Sion dit:

" Oui, je l'ai senti aussi...je vais tout faire pour le sauver...

-Je vous aiderai, maître... "

Sion eut l'impression que le cas de Camus réveillait un écho douloureux dans l'esprit d'Illia, mais il s'abstint de poser la moindre question...ce fut Illia qui lui fournit d'elle-même la réponse:

"Mon grand frère est tombé dans une dépression profonde et s'est donné la mort alors qu'Io et moi étions petits et déjà orphelins de parents...nous n'avions rien pu faire, alors, en sa mémoire, je vous aiderai à sauver le prince Camus... "

Décidément elle n'avait jamais eu une existence facile...Sion se jura de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'elle vive enfin une vie normale, elle le méritait amplement...

_Maison Solo..._

Il est presque midi, mais Thétis, harassée par sa soirée, dort encore...elle est rentrée à plus de quatre heures du matin de la soirée où elle avait accompagné Julian Solo...elle s'agite dans son sommeil, balbutie quelques mots inintelligibles...

" _Non... "_

" _Ca n'a pas pu arriver, je devais rêver déjà... "_

Comme dans un rêve, elle revit la scène...

A la sortie de la soirée, il lui avait demandé:

" Cela vous a-t-il plu ? "

Les yeux brillants, le rose aux joues, elle lui avait répondu:

"Oui, c'était merveilleux... "

Pendant le retour à la maison, pas un mot n'avait été échangé, mais elle avait pu sentir son regard insistant sur elle...elle n'avait pas relevé, pensant qu'elle se faisait des idées...

Une fois rentrés dans la maison, Thétis, doucement, avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre d'Athena, endormie comme un bébé...elle avait souri en la voyant ainsi. ulian Solo avait souri lui aussi, mais aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Ce fut dans le salon qu'il lui posa la question:

" Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? "

Thétis acquiesca:

" Oui, beaucoup, elle est comme ma fille... "

Un silence s'installa entre eux, lourd de sens, puis Julian Solo s'approcha, et, mû par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, prit Thétis dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Quand il se sépara d'elle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle n'eut que le temps de balbutier qu'il veuille bien l'excuser et s'enfuit brusquement. il put entendre le bruit de ses sanglots s'éloignant vers sa chambre...

" _Est-ce que ça s'est vraiment passé ? ou est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? "_

Cette simple question réveilla Thétis en sursaut...Le soleil formait des raies jaunes sur le papier peint de sa chambre, les oiseaux chantaient dehors et elle pouvait entendre le ressac, là, en bas. Elle se leva, et prit ses vêtements, posés sous sa robe. Elle prit soudain la robe contre elle, et sentit encore fugitivement le parfum de Julian Solo...alors il n'y avait plus aucun doute...

Elle jeta la robe loin d'elle, et tenta en tremblant d'enfiler ses vêtements...n'y parvenant pas, elle s'assit sur le lit, et éclata encore en sanglots, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, mais, maintenant qu'il arrivait, elle s'enfuyait...que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Elle se ressaisit, sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains, où elle tenta de se composer l'apparence qu'elle avait habituellement pour ne pas inquiéter Athena...quand elle sortit, elle ne paraissait plus angoissée...

Athena était sur la terrasse, lisant tranquillement un magazine, l'air totalement calme...mais nulle trace de son père. Quand elle l'entendit descendre, Athena sourit et dit:

" Enfin! j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...Comment as-tu trouvé la soirée ?

Prenant sur elle, Thétis répondit avec un sourire qu'elle espérait assuré:

" Très intéressante...

-C'est également ce que papa m'a dit...il est parti à Paris cet après-midi, il sera de retour un peu plus tard...Sion va venir aussi... "

Thétis demanda alors:

" Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Très bien, très bien, Amphitrite est très gentille...

-Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Non, non...assieds-toi et bois un verre d'orangeade avec moi... "

Thétis accepta l'invitation, et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit encore en ébullition. La présence apaisante d'Athena l'aiderait. Elle trouvait que l'adolescente avait beaucoup mûri, sans perdre son impulsivité elle la contrôlait mieux...elle était plus calme maintenant...

Thétis entreprit de retrouver sa sérénité en regardant en bas, au delà du port de plaisance, la mer s'abattre calmement sur les rochers...

_Cap Sounion, quelques jours plus tard..._

Illia déposa les valises sur le sol de la cuisine de la petite maison de Sion. Celui-ci poussa le fauteuil de Camus à l'intérieur et dit:

" Tu vas passer le reste de ta convalescence ici, ce sera moins confiné qu'en bas...je resterai avec toi... "

Camus ne répondit pas, et Sion continua:

" J'ai vécu ici pendant mon entraînement, et j'y vis encore de temps en temps...cette maison a été construite pour Athena et moi par notre père... "

Mais Camus ne disait toujours rien, le regard absent...alors Sion dit à Illia:

" Vous l'installerez dans ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée, ce sera plus simple pour lui, je logerai dans celle de Sorrente, en haut... "

Puis il poussa la chaise roulante dehors, vers les ruines du temple de Poseidon...il leva les yeux vers l'horizon, et dit rêveusement:

" Dire que j'ai cru un jour ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir tout cela, la beauté du monde, le bleu de la mer, le bleu du ciel, les nuages...je venais de sortir d'un coma de six mois, j'étais faible, aveugle et muet, je ne pouvais me faire comprendre que par télépathie et tout était noir autour de moi...je n'avais plus que le souvenir des gens que j'aimais à associer à leur voix...je suis resté ainsi un an, à imaginer le sanctuaire sous-marin à travers les descriptions de mes parents, à sentir leur inquiétude et celle de ma soeur sans pouvoir rien y faire...souvent j'ai cru que je ne tiendrais jamais, qu'il aurait mieux valu être mort à Asgard qu'infirme, mais mon entourage m'a soutenu...même si ce n'était pas évident tous les jours d'être materné par Illia et Thétis, je n'étais pas seul, et c'était cela qui comptait... "

Il baissa le regard sur Camus, et vit alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent...il réagissait enfin ! alors Sion sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il continua:

" Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même et croire que tu es seul, ce serait une erreur... "

Alors Camus parla, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé:

" Mais toi tu es un demi-dieu, c'est normal que tu aie survécu... "

Sion secoua la tête:

" Comme tu le dis, je ne suis qu'un demi-dieu, Triton, mon frère, est un dieu...mais, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas fondamentalement différent de toi, je suis mortel, tout comme toi...

-Mais tu as plus de pouvoir...

-Ca je te l'accorde...mais si, comme toi, mon père avait été un mortel chevalier, nous aurions eu exactement les mêmes... "

Sion parlait posément, et, pour la première fois, Camus se sentit en confiance...Sion n'avait jamais tiré parti de son statut particulier, il se considérait comme proche des humains...

Camus tourna sa tête vers Sion et dit:

" Je ne suis que le souffre-douleur de mon maître...je ne vaux pas grand'chose, je me demande même comment j'ai eu mon armure... "

Sion avait eu connaissance de sa surcharge de pouvoir, indice s'il en était de son manque de confiance en lui et de la crainte de son maître, mais il avait su aussi que son père était intervenu après pour l'empêcher de craquer à nouveau...alors pourquoi la situation avait-elle dégénéré ?

Il faudrait encore travailler, mais un grand pas avait déjà été fait...

_Atermoiements et réflexions sur soi-même…_

_Jamir, deux jours plus tard..._

Mû lit dans son bureau un vieux rouleau en tibétain, sa langue maternelle...tout est calme autour d'elle, seul le bruit du vent des montagnes vient troubler cette perfection...

Elle s'est retirée à Jamir, là où elle se sent bien, où elle est chez elle, parmi les choses qu'elle aime. Seuls ses enfants lui manquent, mais elle sait que maintenant leur place, leur destin, est ailleurs. Elle vient de mettre un point final aux carnets qu'elle tient sur eux depuis leur enfance, elle estime qu'ils n'ont plus de raison d'être à présent...elle a ajouté un frontispice qui leur est adressé...

Sur son bureau, dans un cadre, la photo envoyée par leur père, prise par un photographe professionnel, et une autre où ils sont en sa compagnie...Athena sourit de toutes ses dents, Sion plus modérément, mais elle sent clairement leur joie...

Même s'ils sont absents, toute la maison est imprégnée d'eux, les peintures de Sion, leur chambre avec leurs souvenirs d'enfants, et, si elle prête l'oreille, elle peut encore entendre leurs rires et le son de la flûte de Sorrente...

Même si elle s'en défend bien souvent, elle se sent tellement mère ! D'avoir failli perdre ses enfants plusieurs fois lui a fait comprendre la force de l'attachement qu'elle leur porte...il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre la vraie nature de ce sentiment, mais maintenant elle a compris que l'amour maternel est une force non négligeable.

Délaissant son rouleau, elle descend à l'étage inférieur et entreprend de faire du thé au beurre dans la plus pure tradition tibétaine. Elle voit les portraits d'Athena bébé par Kiki, les tableaux de Sion et un portrait des jumeaux à sept ans peint également par son apprenti. Lequel apprenti était resté au Sanctuaire pour continuer l'entraînement de son propre apprenti...Mû savait qu'elle n'avait plus grand'chose à lui apprendre maintenant et, quand elle se retirerait dans quelques années, il la remplacerait efficacement.

Pour l'instant, elle savourait ce plaisir simple de boire une tasse de thé au milieu de ses objets familiers…vivre seule ne la dérangeait pas, après tout elle n'avait fait longtemps sans le moindre problème.

Sur un des portraits, le visage souriant de Sion à six ans, le premier portrait qu'elle eût de lui…il lui avait fallu longtemps pour pardonner à la déesse ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle savait très bien que c'était pour la sécurité générale elle n'avait pas accepté le fait que Sion ait grandi loin d'elle. Mais maintenant son fils était presque un adulte, avec une mission difficile…que de chemin parcouru depuis cette naissance qui avait failli lui coûter la vie ! A l'époque, elle ne savait même pas comment donner un biberon ou langer sa fille, et pourtant il avait bien fallu apprendre, devenir mère même si elle n'avait jamais été destinée à le devenir. Athena lui avait apporté tellement de choses, y compris la joie jamais ressentie auparavant de se sentir femme…

Elle tourne la tête, et regarde un autre portrait, peint lui aussi par Kiki: les jumeaux l'encadrent, ils ont huit ans et sourient de toutes leurs dents…Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu mettre aux mondes ces deux magnifiques enfants, jumeaux mais si différents…cela donnait un sens à sa mission de femme en ce monde, en fait…

Sur un autre mur, une photo récente, Sion en robe de prince héritier, tenant son trident en main, Athena dans sa robe de cérémonie…tous deux avaient l'air tellement adultes sur cette photo, l'air grave, comme il convient à des gens de si haut rang. Pourtant, Sion n'était jamais le dernier à faire des farces à sa sœur, avec l'aide de Triton…elle était heureuse que Triton soit là, au moins il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait Sion…depuis son coma et son infirmité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre souvent pour sa santé, même s'il se portait bien.

Mû, sentant l'émotion la gagner, laissa deux larmes couler sur ses joues…

_Cap Sounion…_

Le médecin examine les chevilles de Camus:

"Tout va bien mieux, vous serez remis dans une semaine…"

L'adolescent se laisse faire sans répondre. Sion sourit et dit:

"Merci, docteur…"

Ce médecin est le médecin officiel du sanctuaire sous-marin, qui a pris soin de Sion pendant sa convalescence…

Sion, gentiment et doucement, pousse le fauteuil de Camus près du bord du cap. La mer est quelque peu agitée, mais un simple regard de Sion suffit à la faire redevenir d'huile. Il bloque le frein, et s'assied sur une pierre, à côté de Camus…

Camus dit alors:

"Chez moi aussi il y a la mer…mais elle est toujours gelée…

-Et cette mer gelée m'a sauvé la vie…", répond Sion.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Camus, Sion poursuit:

"Quand j'ai combattu Nereus, j'ai beaucoup saigné et c'est le froid qui m'a sauvé…c'est pourquoi je considère tout ceux qui vivent sous ces climats avec le plus grand respect…tu sais, je suis né en Grèce, et j'ai toujours vécu sous des cieux cléments, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est que vivre là bas, dans ce froid perpétuel…Ma sœur sait, elle, vu qu'elle a vécu à Jamir les premières années de sa vie…moi, on m'a confié à un couple ici, à Athènes, où j'ai vécu mes premières années…"

Camus ne dit rien, mais, encouragé par les confidences de Sion, lui demanda:

"Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec ton maître ?

-Non, même si ce n'est pas évident parfois…mais j'estime Sorrente, et il m'estime aussi…

-Moi mon maître me déteste ! même si j'ai eu mon armure, il veut encore m'entraîner…il ne m'a jamais estimé, la seule personne qu'il estime est lui-même, et mon père aussi, bien sûr…"

Sion comprit alors la raison de la détresse de Camus: il n'avait pas conscience de sa valeur et pensait que son maître ne l'estimait pas…Comment faire pour qu'il retrouve confiance en lui ? Il commença:

"Tu as eu ton armure du premier coup, non ?

-Oui

-Ton cosmos s'est éveillé quand tu avais huit ans ?

-Mais…oui ! tu étais là…"

Camus ne comprenait pas où Sion voulait en venir…Sion acheva:

"Tu étais plus précoce que ton propre père, si je ne m'abuse. Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois chevalier du Cygne à onze ans ? "

Camus resta interloqué, et Sion continua:

"Tour ça pour te dire que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu es digne de cet honneur ! Tu sais, mon père dit toujours ceci: on est digne de quelque chose quand on l'a prouvé. Et toi tu l'as prouvé, tu as contenu en toi un pouvoir énorme au péril de ta vie, tu as brisé ce mur de glace pour avoir l'armure, et elle t'a accepté…"

Sion pensait que Camus devait accepter d'abord ces simples vérités pour retrouver confiance en lui. La majorité du chemin vers la guérison aurait alors été faite…

Thétis rangeait soigneusement le linge d'Athena quand Julian Solo entra…Thétis, paniquée mais tentant de faire bonne figure, se retourna et dit:

"Votre fille n'est pas là, monsieur, elle est dans le grand salon…"

Julian Solo sourit et dit:

"Ce n'est pas elle que je cherchais, c'est vous…c'est elle qui m'a dit où vous étiez…"

Thétis posa la pile de linge, prête à écouter son seigneur et maître…il continua:

"Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement grossier de l'autre soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je voudrais que vous me pardonniez…"

Thétis ne répondit pas…Julian Solo sortit alors une boîte de sa poche:

"Vous me feriez plaisir si vous vouliez bien accepter cela en guise de cadeau pour votre dévouement…et si vous vouliez bien m'accorder votre pardon…"

Thétis, qui ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler, prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle était suspendue un somptueux pendentif en or et aigue-marine. Il rappelait la couleur des yeux de Thétis…Emue par tant de beauté, elle resta muette puis parvint à dire:

"C'est…c'est trop beau, je ne peux…"

Julian Solo s'approcha, et referma doucement la main de Thétis sur la boîte en disant:

"Vous le méritez, il est à vous, c'est peu par rapport à ce que je vous dois…"

Il laissa sa main sur celle de Thétis, et, doucement, commença à la lui caresser jusqu'au poignet. Thétis, surprise, n'osait plus bouger…la violence de sa réaction la surprit, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, toute aux sensations troubles qui se propageaient dans tout son corps…

Puis Julian Solo parut se faire violence, lâcha sa main, la regarda et dit:

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail…"

Et il sortit, laissant Thétis complètement interloquée…si elle était perturbée, lui le semblait aussi…Longtemps après son départ, elle resta là, immobile, à serrer contre elle l'écrin et respirer l'air où résidait encore une trace du parfum qu'il portait…

Julian Solo traversa le salon où lisait sa fille d'un pas précipité, et s'engouffra dans son bureau. Athena leva la tête de son livre, sourit, d'un petit sourire en coin: tout commençait seulement…l'alchimie qu'elle avait remarquée une fois entre son père et Thétis, grâce à son instinct très dévellopé, semblait prendre forme, et tous deux en prenaient durement conscience…

_Bénarès, Inde…_

Petit Shaka suivait docilement son maître en direction du temple…sa semaine de vacances était finie, et plus dur était le retour à la réalité, le jeûne, la prière et l'entraînement. Finis les bon moment passés avec ses parents, à déguster la bonne cuisine de sa mère et avoir des repas fréquents. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était, car même au Sanctuaire son maître lui imposait grosso modo la même discipline.

Au moment d'arriver au temple, Shaka bifurqua et conduisit son élève, au détour des rues, en dehors de la ville, dans la jungle…L'enfant ne posa pas de questions, suivant toujours son maître, quand soudain celui-ci s'enfonça dans la terre, victime d'un piège à tigre. Petit Shaka courut vers le trou:

"Maître ! Maître !"

La voix du chevalier d'or lui parvint, assourdie:

"Je suis coincé, je ne peux me dégager, et je crois que je me suis blessé…"

L'enfant dit :

"Ne bougez pas, maître, je vais aller chercher du secours…

-Je suis en équilibre instable, tu n'auras pas le temps, tu dois me sauver par toi-même….

-Moi, maître ? mais, je…

-Aie confiance en toi…"

Alors petit Shaka se mit en devoir de sauver son maître, en se mettant en phase avec tout ce qui l'environnait, et tout ce qui environnait son maître…il y arrivait naturellement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais, dès que Shaka lui demandait de faire l'exercice, il y échouait parce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable d'atteindre le niveau que son maître réclamait. Conscient de la gravité de l'instant, il se concentra autant qu'il le put, sentit progressivement la forêt fusionner avec lui, les arbres, les êtres vivants…cet exercice était la clé de ce qu'il serait plus tard, s'il n'y arrivait pas il n'arriverait jamais à devenir chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Mais l'enfant n'y pensa pas, allant naturellement chercher dans sa force intérieure l'énergie nécessaire…

Shaka de la Vierge, souriant (il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout seul mais il pensait que cela serait un bon prétexte pour faire travailler son élève…), sentit les rochers autour de lui se desserrer…petit Shaka avait réussi ! Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à se mettre en harmonie totale avec la Nature…Prestement, Shaka bondit hors du trou, sous le regard étonné de son disciple…

"Mais, maître, vous n'avez rien…

-Je voulais que tu comprennes ce que j'entendais avec 'harmonie avec la Nature', c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire…mais tu dois être capable de faire cela dans toutes les situations, pas uniquement dans les situations graves, te retrancher en toi-même en faisant abstraction de ce qui se passe…tu devras te concentrer uniquement sur ce qui t'entoure, et oublier la situation, aussi grave soit-elle…"

Petit Shaka hocha la tête, comprenant ce que son maître lui avait dit et en mesurant la portée…pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il se sentait fier de lui-même, et, malgré les textes de Bouddha qui disaient que l'égoïsme rabaisse l'homme, il trouvait ça plutôt agréable…Shaka dit alors:

"Viens, rentrons au temple, je crois que la leçon t'a suffi…"

En effet, cela demandait encore beaucoup d'énergie à l'enfant pour faire cela…avec le temps il s'habituerait et s'épuiserait moins, mais Shaka préférait ne pas en faire trop pour l'instant dans ce sens pour ne pas l'épuiser trop vite…l'enfant n'avait encore que dix ans, et tout son temps pour apprendre.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Shaka se souvint de ses premières années au temple, n'ayant d'ailleurs jamais su quand il y était arrivé…il s'était à l'époque posé beaucoup de questions sur la dureté de l'existence, étant né dans un pays pauvre où l'on voyait les cadavres flotter sur le Gange, le fleuve sacré, et n'ayant jamais connu ses parents. Selon lui, les gens de son pays montraient une volonté plus forte de mourir que de vivre en se baignant dans le fleuve, il avait fait cette réflexion à l'âge de six ans… Son filleul, lui, avait vu dans jour dans une famille aimante, même si le climat de l'île était en permanence torride et assez difficile à vivre…tout cela ferait de lui un chevalier de la Vierge au caractère totalement différent du sien, mais pas moins efficace…Shaka fils d'Ikki avait en partie hérité du fort caractère de son père, et, même s'il était placide en apparence, il n'en serait pas moins un combattant très puissant, et qui saurait utiliser sa puissance à bon escient…

_Confrontation…_

_Cap Sounion…_

Sion aida Camus à se mettre debout, doucement, Athena le tenait de l'autre côté. Camus grimaça en sentant son poids porter sur ses chevilles et ses genoux endoloris. Il fit quelques pas maladroits, soutenu par les jumeaux attentifs. Puis Athena le porta à nouveau dans son fauteuil:

"Tu es presque guéri…", lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Camus dit alors:

"Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi…"

Sion sourit lui aussi:

"De rien, je n'ai jamais laissé personne dans la peine, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ami…"

Ces jours derniers, Camus semblait reprendre confiance en lui-même, Sion l'avait même vu glacer une petite pierre, preuve qu'il se sentait mieux…

Mais ses failles restaient sensibles, et Sion avait résolu de lui faire prendre conscience de sa valeur. Il en avait parlé à sa sœur jumelle, et tous deux essayaient de trouver un moyen pour le faire…peut-être le fait d'affronter directement ses peurs et ses doutes lui serait-il salutaire ? Sorrente lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours remonter à cheval après être tombé, de peur d'en être effrayé toute sa vie, Camus devait subir ce genre de traitement pour être enfin guéri tout à fait…Ce soir-là, Camus endormi, Sion s'assit dans le salon et écrivit une lettre à Camus du Verseau, la cause de la peur et du désarroi de Camus…bien sûr, Sion devinait aussi qu'il y avait des causes plus intérieures et propres à l'enfant, mais, une fois la plus importantes de toutes réglées, le reste s'autorégulerait…

Puis Sion sortit de la maison, marcha un moment au milieu des ruines du temple éclairées par la lumière blafarde de la Lune…il savait très bien que ce qu'il allait faire avait deux résultats possibles: soit Camus serait guéri, soit il tomberait si bas qu'il en serait au-delà de toute aide…mais, pour son ami, il était prêt à prendre le risque…il savait aussi que celui-ci l'avait beaucoup soutenu pendant son coma, était venu dès qu'il le pouvait le visiter, et il voulait lui rendre la pareille…

En fait, Camus du Verseau vint plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il annonça son arrivée pour le surlendemain…estimait-il donc son élève à ce point pour qu'il se souciât de son bien-être ? Cela, Sion ne le savait absolument pas, mais il accueillit néanmoins Camus avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dûs.

"Où est-il ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? ", demanda de son ton monocorde le glacial chevalier d'or.

Sion, que Camus n'intimidait plus et qui ne se considérait pas comme en dessous de lui, répondit calmement:

"Il est tombé, et s'est gravement endommagé les chevilles et les genoux…il remarche un peu, et il ne saurait être question de l'entraîner à nouveau pour l'instant…"

Camus toisa quelque peu Sion, mais ne l'impressionna pas…L'adolescent dit:

"Il est encore dans une chaise roulante, mais je crois que ses blessures intérieures mettront plus de temps à se cicatriser…il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver de quoi il souffrait et pour le faire réagir, mais je crois que maintenant qu'il réagit nous devons l'aider, et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous…"

Rien dans la physionomie du visage de Camus n'avait changé pendant que Sion parlait, et il se dit franchement que sa réputation de froideur n'était pas usurpée…Comment petit Camus, ouvert et gai, au caractère aimable, avait-il pu survivre avec un tel maître ? En fait, c'était la farouche volonté de vivre de l'enfant qui avait prévalu et qui lui avait permis de survivre. Pourtant, Sion était certain qu'entre le maître et l'élève existait une alchimie particulière, et il allait falloir qu'enfin soit ils en prennent conscience pour petit Camus, soit qu'ils l'admettent du côté du maître…

Sion dépassa la maison et conduisit le chevalier d'or là où son ex-élève était assis, près de l'ancien temple de Poseidon. Sion l'avait assis ici intentionnellement, comme l'endroit était fortement imprégné de puissance marine, il sentirait tout de suite s'il avait le moindre problème…Mais Camus ne bougeait pas, il regardait la mer sans que la moindre expression apparût sur son visage. Depuis peu, il marchait de temps en temps avec des béquilles, mais sa guérison n'était pas encore complète, et le médecin avait insisté pour qu'il se reposât encore le plus possible et qu'il continuât à utiliser son fauteuil roulant…

Sion l'appela et dit:

"Ton maître est venu te rendre visite…"

Camus n'eut pas un regard pour son homonyme, et dit seulement:

"Je ne veux pas le voir…"

Sion s'approcha doucement et dit, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule:

"Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire…"

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la maison mais se tenant tout de même prêt à tout…Vu l'état d'esprit de Camus, cela risquait d'être dévastateur.

Camus du Verseau s'approcha de son élève, et s'assit près de lui:

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir ainsi ? tu as inquiété tout le monde…"

Il n'avait décidément pas la manière de parler à un préadolescent en malaise, mais le regard haineux que celui-ci leva sur lui suffit à lui fournir un élément de réponse. L'enfant refusa de répondre, prenant une longue et ample respiration…

Le maître décida alors de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements:

"Je te savais faible émotionnellement, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un lâche…"

Alors, sans répondre encore, Camus se leva, tint sur ses jambes fermement sans faire attention à la douleur qui lui vrillait les muscles, et dit lentement, sans s'énerver:

"Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de vous à présent, maître, je sais quelle est ma place en ce monde…si je suis faible émotionnellement, au moins je peux me targuer d'avoir des émotions, ce n'est pas votre cas…"

L'enfant semblait transformé, calme et serein, nulle trace de haine dans ses yeux à présent…il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces temps derniers, ce qui l'avait fait mûrir…il sourit légèrement:

"Ou plutôt si, vous avez des émotions, mais vous refusez de les admettre car pour vous elles sont preuve de faiblesse…c'est aussi simple que ça en fait…j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre, mais maintenant je le sais…et je ne peux vous pardonner…"

Camus, surpris que son disciple ait tant de discernement, ne sut rien répondre sur le coup…puis il dit:

"Effectivement…mais mes émotions ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte lors de ton entraînement…

-Si vous aviez été un peu plus humain, je n'aurais pas eu l'envie de garder mes pouvoirs pour moi par peur de vous…vous me faisiez peur à un point tel que je n'osais plus rien faire en votre présence de peur de me faire rabrouer, puisque vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit de gentil…

-Tu n'aurais pas progressé à ce point si j'avais été gentil avec toi…et tu le sais…

-Vos méthodes sont inhumaines…

-Oui, mais tu as survécu…"

Camus du Verseau refusait d'en démordre, ayant foi en ses sacro-saintes méthodes…son disciple lui dit alors, toujours sur le même calme:

"Elles ont peut-être fonctionné avec mon père, qui était un orphelin ayant peu connu l'amour d'une famille, mais moi je n'étais pas semblable, je suis né dans une famille aimante…votre erreur fut d'avoir tenté de me déshumaniser, chose qui n'a fonctionné ni avec mon père ni avec moi…être chevalier ne signifie pas forcément être sans âme ni sans conscience…"

Camus devait bien se rendre compte que les arguments de l'enfant étaient on ne peut plus justes…soudain, l'enfant vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba au sol, à bout de résistance musculaire. Sans un mot de plus, le maître tendit sa main à l'enfant, puis le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le morceau de colonne où il avait été assis auparavant…Les deux Camus se regardèrent et le maître dit:

"Que veux-tu me prouver ? que tu es résistant ? que tu peux supporter la douleur sans te plaindre ?tout ce que tu réussiras à faire sera de ralentir ta guérison…"

L'enfant fit bouger ses jambes, mais ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Il venait de voir quelque chose dans les yeux de son maître, de la fierté et de la compassion, ce qui corroborait ce qu'il pensait…mais quel difficile cheminement avait donc conduit Camus du Verseau à nier ses sentiments à ce point-là ?

L'enfant reprit:

"Je veux vous prouver que, sans être comme vous aimeriez que je sois, je peux être à la hauteur…"

Il semblait que, pendant tous ces jours de silence, Camus avait peaufiné ses arguments et osait enfin dire à son maître ce qu'il pensait…surtout, il avait compris que s'énerver contre lui ne servirait à rien qu'à le desservir, et donc il tentait de garder un calme olympien. Il se comportait exactement comme l'adulte qu'il serait bientôt…il savait surtout que les arguments servis froidement auraient plus d'effet sur son maître…

Pourtant, malgré son calme apparent, il bouillait intérieurement, en voulait à son maître mais parvenait à garder son calme, empêchant sa colère de passer dans son cosmos.

Camus du Verseau dit alors:

"Si tu as fini, nous pourrions peut-être envisager de regagner le palais de ton père ?"

L'enfant secoua la tête:

"Je ne suis pas encore guéri, et je suis bien mieux ici pour le faire…mais vous ne serez pas assez cruel pour me forcer à reprendre l'entraînement tant que je ne tiens pas seul sur mes jambes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ah, cette clairvoyance commençait à porter sur les nerfs du maître ! Finalement, il se rendit compte que celui qu'il avait devant lui était en fait le vrai Camus, son vrai caractère se faisait jour à présent…Pourtant, au-delà de son calme, il sentait en lui un conflit. Camus n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri, ni moralement ni physiquement…et après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin de le réentraîner tout de suite ? L'enfant était tout à fait digne au niveau puissance de son armure, il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là…pourtant, Camus s'inquiétait pour lui, bien qu'il eût du mal à l'admettre, il voulait le réentraîner car il pensait qu'il lui fallait s'aguerrir, apprendre à se comporter pendant une bataille. Mais il semblait que, cela, l'enfant l'eût appris d'instinct…

En fait, et cela Camus ne le savait pas, l'enfant avait pris modèle sur le comportement de Sion en face de ses marinas et de son frère, toujours ce même calme simple, sans air hautain…et c'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à trouver sa véritable personnalité…

Camus du Verseau décida alors de laisser encore un peu de temps à son disciple pour panser ses plaies, il serait temps d'aviser ensuite…mais l'enfant devenait un adolescent qui serait moins impulsif mais possèderait énormément de caractère et non moins de puissance. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais, sous le couvert d'un enfant mince en train de grandir, se cachait une puissance phénoménale…

Il se leva et dit:

"Bon, je te laisse ici, fais-moi prévenir quand tu seras prêt et nous aviserons…"

L'adolescent regarda son maître avec étonnement, mais celui-ci, après avoir juste posé sa main sur sa tête en signe de bénédiction, disparut, le laissant interloqué…pour Camus du Verseau, ce geste était un geste d'extrême tendresse, et l'enfant le savait. Pour la première fois, il eut la mesure de l'admiration et de la tendresse que cet homme en apparence si froid éprouvait pour lui, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur…

Quand Sion vint le rechercher, craignant pour lui le si chaud soleil de midi, il le vit sourire mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire tout en pensant en son for intérieur que sa petite ruse avait dû réussir…

_Bénarès, Inde…_

Il est trois heures du matin, le silence règne dans le temple où les moines prennent un repos bien mérité dans leur vie d'ascétisme et de renoncement. Shaka, lui aussi, dort, mais, soudain, il sursaute et se réveille brusquement, le front en sueur, le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il a senti une présence si maléfique qu'elle lui en irrite encore la peau…

Il se redresse, saisit la veilleuse au pied de son lit et se lève d'un bond. Mais il n'y a personne dans la pièce, nul ne se dissimule dans les coins d'ombres…pourtant, son instinct aiguisé de chevalier d'or expérimenté lui dicte qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici il y a seulement quelques secondes de cela…

Un déclic se fait alors dans son cerveau, et, jetant une kurta sur sa poitrine nue, il court vers la simple cellule où dort son disciple. Il cherche là aussi, mais sans succès, la présence a dû s'évanouir…il ne peut cependant s'empêcher de regarder quelques secondes son disciple endormi, profitant au maximum des courtes heures de sommeil que lui laisse la discipline du temple. Il sourit légèrement à cette vue, mais son esprit reste en alerte, concentré sur ce qu'il cherche.

Il regagne sa chambre, et s'assied par terre, sur son tapis de méditation, cherchant à se rappeler chaque sensation qu'il a eue pour mieux cerner son ennemi, savoir qui il est pour mieux s'en prémunir. Pourtant, cette présence lui rappelle quelqu'un, mais, pour l'instant, il ne peut encore savoir qui…Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit lutter contre le Mal, quel qu'il soit, quelle que soit la forme qu'il revête…

_Le Sanctuaire, 8 avril…_

Il est encore très tôt mais Mû ne dort plus, elle est assise sur le seuil de sa porte et attend le miracle sans cesse renouvelé, le soleil qui va paraître derrière les montagnes. La nuit s'éclaire déjà, et Mû attend le jour qui verra le quatorzième anniversaire de ses enfants.

Depuis quelques années, elle n'y pense plus comme un jour de douleur, mais la douleur, celle de leur naissance difficile, elle ne l'oubliera jamais, ces trois jours passés à les pousser tous deux vers la vie. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Ce soir, elle ira à la résidence Solo, où le père des jumeaux a organisé une réception en leur honneur, elle est d'ailleurs revenue pour cela de Jamir, où elle s'était retirée voici quelques mois…elle était bien plus heureuse là-bas, au milieu de ses choses familières et oubliée du monde…

Mais pas de tout le monde ce matin semble-t-il…elle voit s'avancer vers elle Milo et Kanon, qui étaient partis courir de bon matin…

"Tu es bien matinale…c'est l'anniversaire de tes petits qui te perturbe autant ?

-Oh non, je sais bien qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour grandir maintenant…"

Kanon secoua la tête:

"Je pense que tu te trompes, ils ont encore besoin de toi mais n'osent pas te le dire, c'est à toi d'aller vers eux…ils ont besoin de savoir que tu les aimes…

-Ils le savent…"

Milo reprit:

-Tu ne le leur a jamais vraiment dit…mais, même s'ils ont quatorze ans, ils ont besoin de te sentir près d'eux…"

Décidément, les deux compères la connaissaient bien mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais, au fond, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: ils avaient raison. Après tout, ses enfants, fils de dieu, n'en étaient pas moins des humains. Elle ferme la porte, et, les laissant continuer leur course, prend le chemin de la résidence Solo. Elle a toujours retenu ses sentiments, mais, cette fois, elle veut les dire à ses enfants, et leur dire aussi qu'elle sera toujours près d'eux, quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'ils sont la plus précieuse chose qu'elle ait au monde, même avant sa charge de chevalier d'or. Elle a mis du temps à enfin trier ses sentiments, mais maintenant elle est enfin prête à les leur dire…

Quand elle y arrive, Athena vient juste de se lever mais son visage s'éclaire à la vue de sa mère. Mû sourit à sa fille et lui dit:

"Bon anniversaire…"

Le sourire d'Athena s'agrandit, et, comme quand elle était petite fille, elle se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.

"Maman ?"

La voix encore toute empâtée de sommeil de son fils cadet qui sort de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormi…Mû sourit à son fils et lui dit ironiquement:

"Tu n'as jamais été très fort au réveil, même quand tu étais petit…bon anniversaire tout de même…"

Sion sourit à sa mère et court lui aussi se réfugier dans ses bras, les bras maternels dont il a tant manqué autrefois. Mû serre longuement ses enfants dans ses bras, puis les sépare d'elle et leur dit:

"Mes petits, je veux que vous sachiez que je serai toujours là quand vous aurez besoin de moi, car vous êtes mes enfants, vous êtes la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde et que j'aime le plus au monde…"

Les jumeaux, les yeux remplis d'émotion, regardent leur mère et lui sourient. Jamais leur mère ne leur a dit cela, mais ils l'ont toujours ressenti…L'entendre maintenant les bouleverse jusqu'au fond de l'âme…

Athena dit alors à sa mère:

"S'il te plaît maman, il y aurait une chose que nous aimerions que tu fasses…

-Tout ce que tu veux…

-Ne nous dis pas que nous avons atteint l'âge de raison, papa n'arrête pas de nous le répéter déjà…

-Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes…"

Elle lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil…

Julian Solo, lui, est encore dans sa chambre, il achève de s'habiller pour aller travailler dans son bureau. En nouant sa cravate, il s'approche de la baie vitrée de sa chambre et regarde la mer…il lui vient alors l'idée que cette mer qui lui est si précieuse a le calme et la couleur des magnifiques yeux bleus de Thétis…cette idée le frappe, mais il secoue la tête, chassant l'image de Thétis et se reconcentrant sur les objectifs du jour…

Mais il ne sait pas encore ce que l'avenir lui réserve…

**A SUIVRE**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre 26 : Les prémices d'une nouvelle guerre sainte…_

_Le secret d'Athena…_

_Cap Sounion…_

Athena regarde le coffret qui est posé devant elle, sur un tronçon de colonne…il contient sa flûte, de laquelle elle n'a pas joué depuis que Sion est guéri, cela lui rappelle trop ces mauvais et tristes moments…

Elle relève la tête …La mer étincelle sous le soleil, comme si elle l'encourageait à surmonter ces tristes souvenirs pour regarder à nouveau vers l'avenir. Alors, lentement, elle prend l'instrument, et se met à jouer un des morceaux d'école que Sorrente avait écrit pour elle autrefois…le phrasé en est maladroit vu qu'elle n'a pas joué depuis plus d'un an, mais elle persiste, et laisse l'esprit de la mélodie l'envahir et la calmer au plus profond de son être.

A la fin du morceau, elle garde l'instrument en main, et sent des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues, elle est enfin venue à bout de son blocage…

Soudain, elle sent derrière elle une présence connue, se retourne et voit Sorrente…

"Tu étais là ? ", demande-t-elle d'un air suspicieux…

Sorrente sourit, de son sourire calme et placide, et répond:

"En fait, non, je venais chercher quelque chose dans la maison, et j'ai entendu le son de ta flûte…je suis content de savoir que tu joues à nouveau…"

Athena ne répond rien, il n'y a rien à ajouter…puis Sorrente dit:

"Ton père te cherchait, au fait…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bon, je vais aller voir…merci!"

Et elle se met à courir vers le chemin qui mène à la plage puis à la maison de son père…tout en courant, elle réfléchit: que peut bien lui vouloir son père ?

Elle prend le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux dénoués par le vent marin, puis frappe au bureau de son père…sa voix lui signifie d'entrer, et elle pousse la porte en demandant:

"Tu as demandé à me voir ? "

Julian Solo pose la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en main, sourit à sa fille et dit:

"Ah, tu as vu Sorrente, très bien…oui, je voulais te voir car j'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère…

-Maman ? mais pourquoi…

-Laisse-moi continuer…dans cette lettre elle dit que tu dois retourner au Sanctuaire à présent, mais que, vu que ton maître est encore absente, c'est Shaina d'Ophiucus qui t'entraînera…"

Le sourire d'Athena s'efface un peu…recommencer l'entraînement, se lever avant le soleil pour se coucher bien après lui, combattre inlassablement dans la poussière…tout cela ne lui plaît guère mais elle sait cependant que c'est nécessaire.

Elle incline doucement la tête:

"Très bien, je pars aujourd'hui même…"

Julian Solo se lève, vient à sa fille et soulève délicatement son menton:

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête…c'est ta mère qui viendra te chercher elle-même demain matin…tu sais aussi que c'est une nécessité pour toi de t'entraîner…

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! En plus, les filles ne sont pas gentilles…"

Julian Solo se doutait bien du problème…Athena, bien qu'elle ressemblât à une humaine, était cependant une demi-déesse, et ses pouvoirs étaient bien supérieurs à ceux des apprenties avec lesquelles elle vivait. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et dit:

"Allons, allons…ta mère m'a également dit que cette fois tu n'irais pas au camp d'entraînement…plus quelques autres choses mais elle te les dira elle-même…"

Athena releva la tête, et, vivement, embrassa la joue de son père avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas léger. Attendri, il la regarde sortir, et trouve que vraiment elle fera tourner la tête de tous les hommes quand elle sera plus âgée…

Athena rentre dans sa chambre, et, lentement, commence à rassembler ses affaires…elle ne met dans son sac que ses tuniques d'entraînement, pour l'instant ce sera bien assez et, au pire, elle pourra revenir en chercher d'autres si elle en a besoin. Elle prend son médaillon dans sa main, plie soigneusement son écharpe au trident d'argent et la range dans son sac. Elle ne veut pas s'en séparer, ces deux objets font partie de son identité et lui rappellent que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle reste une princesse des Sept Mers.

Laissant son sac encore ouvert, elle regarde par la fenêtre la mer bleue, qui scintille au soleil, et ses yeux tremblent en pensant que bientôt cette mer qui lui est si proche à présent ne sera plus qu'un simple élément du paysage vu du haut du Sanctuaire d'Athena…et il lui faudra s'entraîner inlassablement, prendre des coups, se relever vaille que vaille…même si tout cela n'est guère agréable, Athena sait cependant que sa santé, que sa vie même en dépendent, elle doit contrôler parfaitement son cosmos. Et, même si elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, ce n'est pas encore vraiment le cas. Se posent aussi les problèmes de ses pouvoirs marins, qui apparaissent erratiquement et qu'elle doit aussi apprendre à maîtriser sans en avoir peur…car elle les craint, ces pouvoirs, parce qu'elle ne sait absolument pas leur mesure ni les effets qu'ils peuvent avoir sur elle-même mais aussi sur les autres…

Tout cela la soucie, mais elle n'en a jamais encore vraiment parlé à personne, même pas à son jumeau qui pourtant la comprendrait parfaitement parce qu'il a encore un peu ce genre de problème. Athena pense qu'elle doit tenter de résoudre cela toute seule…

Quand sa mère vient la chercher, le lendemain matin, Athena a retrouvé son calme, et Julian Solo observe une fois de plus la ressemblance extraordinaire entre la mère et la fille. Athena a encore forci, et son air sérieux rappelle terriblement celui de sa mère. De plus, ses cheveux pendent librement dans son dos, ce qui accentue la ressemblance. Mû salue Julian Solo, et lui donne une lettre destinée à Sion, puis elle dit à sa fille:

"Allons-y…"

Athena embrasse son père avec des larmes dans les yeux, puis suit sa mère. Mû marche un moment sans rien dire, puis Athena lui demande:

"Maman, c'est vrai que je ne retournerai pas au camp d'entraînement ?"

Mû regarde sa fille et dit:

"Oui, tu logeras dans ta chambre. Tu es trop puissante maintenant pour aller au camp d'entraînement…

-Et trop dangereuse aussi, c'est ça ?"

Le tout dit sur un ton normal, mais qui ne peut tromper sa mère…Mu comprend alors ce qui tourmente sa fille, et lui sourit légèrement:

"Je sais très bien que tu ne peux jamais prévoir quand apparaissent tes pouvoirs marins, mais nous serons là au moindre problème, et la déesse a donné une permission spéciale à Sorrente pour venir en cas d'urgence te concernant…je pense que Sion, lui, sera là bien avant lui si tu as un problème…"

Athena prend alors conscience que sa mère, bien qu'elle ne fût pas présente en permanence, connaissait bien son entraînement, ainsi que les problèmes qui en découlaient. Elle reprit:

"Il paraît aussi que c'est maître Shaina qui m'entraînera…

-Pas tout à fait, pour certains aspects seulement, elle supervisera juste le tout…

-Alors qui fera le reste ?

-Cela tu le demanderas à la déesse, elle nous recevra dès que nous arriverons…"

Mû le savait bien évidemment, mais elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de laisser sa fille se poser des questions jusqu'à l'arrivée…

La déesse les attendait effectivement, assise sur son trône et vêtue de son sempiternel peplos blanc, vêture adaptée à son rang et à la température caniculaire qui régnait dehors en cette journée de mai. Elle sourit aux deux arrivantes et sourit à Athena, intimidée…elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, et s'aperçut qu'à présent elle avait fini sa métamorphose d'adolescente, elle avait désormais son corps d'adulte. Sans être aussi grande que sa mère, elle était grande et allongée… seule sa peau couleur caramel clair la différenciait vraiment de sa mère…

La déesse leur fit signe de se relever, puis commença:

"Tu ne peux rester sans entraînement, aussi ai-je décidé de te faire revenir ici pour le continuer. Simplement, tu logeras chez ta mère, et ce seront les chevaliers d'or qui t'entraîneront, du moins ceux qui sont là…"

Le sourire d'Athena lui prouva qu'elle avait fait le bon choix…l'adolescente avait toujours apprécié Aldebaran, Kanon, Milo, Shaka et Aiolia, qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et elle avait appris à en connaître certains autres après la guerre d'Hermès…la déesse poursuivit:

"Shaina supervisera ton entraînement, et s'en occupera elle-même pour certains aspects…tu as encore besoin d'apprendre des techniques de combat, et c'est de cela qu'elle s'occupera en priorité…"

Athena inclina simplement la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris. La déesse sourit et demanda:

"Au fait, comment se porte ton frère ?

-Il va très bien…

-Parfait…maintenant va porter tes affaires chez ta mère, elle et moi avons à parler…"

Athena, bien élevée, s'inclina et sortit, son sac au dos. Mû la suivit du regard, avec un demi-sourire, et la déesse lui dit:

"Elle a terriblement changé…comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien mais elle a peur de ses pouvoirs marins en émergence…

-A nous maintenant de la rassurer, elle en a besoin comme elle a besoin de ta présence maternelle…

-Elle est indépendante à présent…

-Oui, mais ta présence lui manque, je le sens…mais tout cela n'est pas nouveau, cela date de l'époque où Sion était infirme…

-Elle serait jalouse de son frère ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais elle s'est blindée et elle a tout enfoui en elle…elle estimait sans doute qu'elle devait être l'aînée irréprochable…

-Je me suis trop occupée de Sion, je n'ai pas vu qu'elle souffrait…

-Tu souffrais toi-même…

-Elle était persuadée que la considérais comme responsable de l'infirmité de son frère…

-Elle sait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle a besoin de toi…va la rejoindre maintenant…"

Mû s'inclina et sortit de la grande salle, l'esprit embrouillé…comment la déesse pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? Enfin, elle n'avait pas tort, Athena avait besoin d'elle…

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Athena avait déballé ses affaires et, assise sur son lit, l'attendait patiemment. Mû, sans un mot, posa deux tasses sur la table et servit le thé en disant:

"Buvons notre thé, puis nous irons rendre visite aux autres…Kanon et Milo, pour ne citer qu'eux, sont impatients de te voir…"

Ces deux chevaliers d'or connaissaient Athena depuis sa naissance, ainsi qu'Aldébaran, Aiolia et Shaka, et la considéraient comme leur fille spirituelle. Ils avaient été ravis quand la déesse leur avait proposé d'entraîner eux-mêmes Athena…

De plus en plus, Mû était convaincue que sa fille avait besoin qu'on s'intéresse à elle: pour pouvoir tenir le coup pendant la période d'infirmité de son frère, Athena avait appris à s'endurcir, à se replier en elle-même et à garder pour elle ses sentiments. Maintenant que Sion était sorti de cette mauvaise passe, vivant, parlant et en pleine forme, elle devait prendre le temps d'écouter sa fille et l'aider elle aussi.

Aiolia et Kanon attendaient sur le terre-plein d'entraînement, et dirent en riant:

"Ah, c'est bien le propre des femmes d'être en retard…"

Athena sourit et les salua dignement, comme il convenait…mais Kanon la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa:

"Comme tu as grandi maintenant ! tu vas être bonne à marier bientôt !"

Athena sourit et dit, faussement outrée:

"Jamais de la vie ! pas question de me marier !"

L'emportement simulé d'Athena fit rire Aiolia qui dit:

"Ca fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vue, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère…au fait, comment va ton frère ?

-Le mieux du monde…"

Soudain, Kanon lance une lance de lumière sur Athena qui la retient sans effort apparent. Kanon sourit et dit:

"Et ta puissance a augmenté, aussi…Je voulais juste voir où tu en étais…"

Athena écarte d'elle la boule de lumière et reste là, attendant…Mû s'écarte alors, et s'en va, la laissant seule face à ses deux professeurs. Kanon sent nettement la peur d'Athena, qui refuse de pousser ses pouvoirs à l'extrême…il doit lui rendre confiance en elle.

Une idée germa alors dans son cerveau après une discussion qu'il eut avec Mû le soir même…l'après-midi suivant, il emmena Athena sur une plage, tout en bas du Sanctuaire, où personne ne venait jamais. Athena ne laisse rien paraître, mais son trouble n'échappe cependant pas à Kanon qui lui ordonne, d'un ton sans appel:

"Approche-toi de la mer…"

La respiration d'Athena s'accélère alors qu'elle s'approche tout près de l'eau…cependant, rien ne se passe, mais elle reste tendue…

Kanon connaît bien cette puissance qui émane de la mer pour l'avoir autrefois ressentie, c'est la force de Poseidon qui imprègne tous les océans. Athena en possède une partie, négligeable par rapport à celle de son frère mais suffisante pour dévaster n'importe quoi...

Il lui dit alors:

"Tu vas faire comme quand tu étais petite…mets-toi en position de méditation, comme Shaka te l'a appris autrefois, et libère ton esprit, laisse-le vagabonder…"

Il espère ainsi lui faire mieux appréhender ses forces réelles. Il veut aussi qu'Athena ne considère pas ses pouvoirs marins comme des ennemis, comme cela semble être le cas actuellement, mais comme des alliés qui lui procureront une force sans limites…mais, comme jusque-là ce genre de pouvoir est apparu sans prévenir et au risque de sa vie, Athena en a peur…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Athena arrive à sentir, dans la mer alors si calme et si placide mais qu'elle craignait, la puissance bienveillante de son père et le sourire de son frère jumeau…la voyant sourire, Kanon ne peut retenir le sien: l'affaire semble en bonne voie…

La mer se calme, et Athena ouvre les yeux tranquillement…nulle crainte dans son regard enfin calme.

Kanon sourit et dit:

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Le sourire d'Athena répond à sa question. Elle se relève et dit rêveusement en posant son regard violet orné de paillettes bleu-vert sur la mer d'huile:

"J'ai senti la présence de mon père et de mon frère pour la première fois dans la puissance qui imprègne la mer…ils veillent sur moi, il ne peut rien m'arriver de mal…"

Une aura bleue l'entoure, et elle frissonne, encore pas rassurée…mais, cette fois, pas de douleur insupportable, une douceur bienfaisante qui se répand dans tout son corps détendu…

Kanon reprend:

"Bon, maintenant que tu as appréhendé cela, je pense que tu as compris que les risques que tu meures d'une surcharge de pouvoir sont infimes à présent, tu as acquis un certain contrôle sans vraiment t'en rendre compte…"

Athena regarde Kanon et acquiesce fermement…mais Kanon reprend:

"Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir à ce propos, tu dois maintenant apprendre à t'en servir à volonté et comprendre tout ce qu'ils peuvent t'apporter…"

Il assène une tape légère dans le dos d'Athena et lui dit:

"Viens, on va continuer l'entraînement là-haut…"

En cette gamine qui se cherche, Kanon s'est reconnu, lui qui avait un tel besoin de reconnaissance autrefois ! Malgré son titre d'Altesse Impériale du royaume des Sept Mers, Athena ne sait pas vraiment à quel monde elle appartient…Comment l'aurait-elle pu, d'ailleurs, alors que son aura est double ?

Alors qu'ils remontent vers le Sanctuaire, il se souvient du jour de sa naissance, lorsqu'il s'était penché au-dessus de son berceau, il avait deviné tout de suite qu'elle avait un grand potentiel…

Plus tard, alors qu'il laisse Athena aller se reposer chez sa mère, Kanon, resté seul dans l'arène d'entraînement, voit arriver vers lui un Milo furieux dont les yeux bleus sont remplis de nuages de colère:

"Mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu sais que les pouvoirs d'Athena sont dangereux pour sa vie, et tu l'emmènes pertinnement à côté de la mer !"

Kanon laisse l'orage passer, il sait que la réaction de Milo est guidée par ses sentiments presque paternels envers la petite Athena. Il le laisse crier tout son saoul et répond:

"Je savais ce que je faisais, je suis le seul à être très sensible aux pouvoirs marins…

-Mais elle pouvait en mourir…

-Autrefois, oui, mais maintenant, de façon inconsciente, elle a acquis un contrôle là-dessus, elle ne risque plus rien…sa peur est devenue purement psychologique…

-Tu le savais dès le début ?

-Je le pressentais seulement…maintenant reste à lui faire ressentir cela de façon consciente afin qu'elle puisse s'en servir seule et à volonté…"

Milo reste muet…Kanon n'est pas d'un abord facile et ne montre pas facilement ses affections, mais ce qu'il vient de faire prouve aisément à quel point il apprécie l'adolescente qui semble lui rendre. Milo sait aussi que se souvenir de l'époque où il était Dragon des Mers n'est pas facile pour lui, mais, pour aider Athena, il n'a pas hésité à faire ressurgir les fantômes de son passé, de cette époque où il rêvait de conquérir le monde, aigri par l'oubli dont celui-ci avait fait preuve envers lui, à commencer par son propre frère jumeau…Milo hoche la tête et se dit qu'une fois de plus Kanon continue son expiation…il souhaite qu'un jour il ait l'âme en paix…

Mû entrebâille la porte de la chambre de sa fille…Athena s'est endormie d'un coup, épuisée. Kanon a réussi ce qu'il voulait faire, Athena semble plus sereine, moins écrasée par ces pouvoirs marins qui lui faisaient si peur.

Mû va s'asseoir dans le petit salon de sa maison, et boit distraitement une tasse de thé…il lui semble que tout recommence, comme l'époque où Athena était petite, un si joli bébé si rieur, qui ne pleurait jamais…elle avait cependant toujours été tenace et têtue comme une mule, depuis sa plus tendre enfance…Mû ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été ainsi étant petite, de qui Athena tenait-elle cela ? sans doute de son père…

Mais, dans la nuit, un cri la tire de son sommeil: Athena ! Mû court dans la chambre de sa fille, et la trouve agitée, aux prises avec un ennemi qu'elle est la seule à voir…Elle s'assied doucement, la prend dans ses bras et la calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Athena regarde sa mère avec des yeux brumeux pleins de tristesse et de peur et dit:

"Maman?"

Manifestement elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir crié…Mû dit alors:

"Tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien…cela t'arrive souvent ?"

Athena semble se renfrogner, et Mû en déduit que oui…Elle poursuit:

"Il ne fallait pas me cacher ça…"

Athena répond boudeusement:

"Je suis assez grande pour régler ça toute seule…

-Je n'en doute pas…mais depuis combien de temps nous caches-tu cela ?"

Athena persiste dans son silence boudeur…Mû décide alors de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, elle refuse de laisser sa fille ainsi…

"Athena, je suis consciente que je me suis beaucoup occupée de ton frère, et que tu t'es endurcie pour me donner l'impression que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi…mais ce que je viens de voir me prouve le contraire, toutes ces choses que tu gardes en toi ressortent ainsi…"

Athena se renfrogne encore plus et dit à sa mère:

"Sion avait plus besoin de toi, moi je n'avais rien…

-Je ne mesure pas l'affection que je vous porte à vos blessures…tu avais besoin de moi autant que ton frère, mais tes blessures étaient moins visibles et je n'ai pas su les voir…"

Athena resta renfrognée, mais toutes ses résistances cédèrent d'un coup et elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras maternels dont elle avait la secrète nostalgie depuis son enfance…

Mû alors se comporte en mère, elle serre sa fille contre elle et lui caresse les cheveux, puis Athena se redresse et renifle. Mû sourit, lui tend un mouchoir et dit :

« Allons, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils alors qu'il suffisait de m'en parler…je ne t'aurais pas renvoyée tu sais, si tu l'avais fait… »

Athena leva les yeux vers sa mère et dit :

« Il valait mieux que tu t'occupes de Sion, il avait plus besoin de toi que moi…

-Cela je te l'accorde, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus que le temps que je passais avec lui était à ton détriment…Tu as décrété de toi-même qu'étant l'aîné c'était ton rôle que d'aider et de te sacrifier pour ton frère, mais tu dois vivre pour toi-même, ma fille, et penser à toi avant tout… »

Athena se renfrogna à nouveau et dit :

« Sion est plus important que moi…

-Balivernes ! tu sais très bien que c'est faux, en plus… »

Athena pratique la mauvaise foi alors qu'elle est dans ses derniers retranchements, ça a toujours été sa façon à elle de se défendre depuis sa petite enfance…mais Mû n'est pas disposée à laisser sa fille toujours tout assumer, il est temps qu'elle vive enfin pour elle-même et cesse de protéger son frère jumeau qui maintenant est en bonne santé. Cependant, elle sait qu'entre Athena et son frère règne une relation particulière, qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de comprendre, elle qui n'a jamais eu de frère jumeau, mais, selon elle, le rôle d'une aînée est d'aider son frère, pas de se sacrifier pour lui. Il est vrai que Sion a connu des moments difficiles, et qu'Athena a cherché à tout prix à l'aider en faisant oublier plus ou moins sa propre présence pour que son frère bénéficie de toute l'attention. Mû se sent coupable : comment n'a-t-elle pu empêcher sa fille de faire une bêtise pareille ? Il faut dire aussi qu'elle-même n'était pas en état de soutenir quelqu'un à cette époque, mais ce n'était pas une raison…comment n'a-t-elle pas vu que sa fille avait besoin d'elle ?

Athena relève la tête, regarde sa mère…et se met à sangloter de nouveau incoerciblement, tous ses barrages cèdent les uns après les autres. Mû garde ses bras autour d'elle mais se garde bien de lui dire quoi que ce soit, sa fille n'est pas en état de l'entendre…c'est plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait.

Longtemps, elle serre sa fille contre elle et la berce comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et avait de la fièvre la nuit…Athena a besoin de soutien et qu'on s'occupe d'elle, tout simplement, mais elle a estimé qu'elle devait s'effacer au profit de son frère, laissant son besoin de reconnaissance aux yeux de sa mère de côté. Mû devine aussi qu'elle veut également laisser à Sion le plein bénéfice de leur mère, lui qui ne l'a pas connue pendant six ans, alors qu'elle, Athena, était élevée et choyée par elle.

Athena finit par se calmer, et Mû lui dit :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer d'effacer ta présence ainsi, te dévouant pour Sion jusqu'à la limite de tes forces. Il ne m'a peut-être pas eu pendant six années, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives absolument te faire oublier pour rattraper cet état de fait dont tu n'es pas responsable…tu es ma fille, comme Sion est mon fils, et je suis présente pour vous deux, retiens bien cela. »

Athena essuie ses yeux, et dit à sa mère :

« Mais maman, personne ne sait comment je peux réagir, ce que je vais devenir, je ne peux appartenir ni à un côté ni à l'autre…je suis potentiellement dangereuse, en plus, ce qui n'arrange rien…

-Tu n'es plus dangereuse, Kanon me l'a dit, tu as maintenant un contrôle partiel sur l'apparition et l'usage de tes pouvoirs, et cela tu l'as acquis par toi-même…seulement, tu as besoin de trouver ta place, et nous tous nous t'aiderons…et, n'oublie pas, tu es princesse des Sept Mers et Altesse Impériale…

-Pour ce que ça me sert…une princesse des Sept Mers qui n'a presque pas de pouvoirs marins, ils doivent bien se moquer de moi là-dessous…

-Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? après tout, tu es bien au-dessus d'eux, et ils te doivent le respect, tu es la fille de leur maître…et si cela arrivait, Sion rentrerait dans une véritable fureur… »

Là donc était le problème sous-jacent : Athena ne savait pas quelle était sa place en ce monde…il est vrai que le problème ne s'était pas posé pour Sion, dont l'avenir était tout tracé, mais elle, dont l'aura était restée double, quel serait son destin ? elle ne pouvait porter ni une armure d'Athena ni une Ecaille de Mer, à l'exception de celle que son père avait faite pour elle.

Mû sourit à sa fille et dit :

« Moi je sais quelle est ta place : elle est ici, en mon cœur. Et cela, jamais personne ne te l'enlèvera… »

Athena sourit, d'un pauvre petit sourire, et Mû aussi, qui dit :

« Eh bien voilà, ça va mieux maintenant…Allons, cesse de te mettre martel en tête, et dors maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer…et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : ton père et moi t'aimons beaucoup, et nous t'aiderons, ainsi que Sion, qui t'adore presque encore plus que nous, je crois… »

Elle embrasse sa fille, puis l'aide à s'allonger, la borde et sort de la chambre…elle soupire : enfin sa fille va aller mieux.

Une bonne nouvelle… Sanctuaire sous-marin, deux jours plus tard…

Sion, torse nu, assis sur son lit, soupire alors que le médecin l'ausculte : il déteste son examen médical mensuel, imposé par ses parents depuis son coma…

Le médecin enlève son stéthoscope et dit :

« Eh bien tu as une santé de fer…en fait, qu'en est-il de ton ami Camus ?

-Il est guéri maintenant, et il est retourné au château de son père pour continuer son entraînement…

-Salue-le bien de ma part quand tu le verras…

-Je n'y manquerai pas… »

Il sort et Sion reste seul…il renfile sa tunique blanche et sort lui aussi pour gagner son bureau. Triton l'attend, et lui demande :

« Alors ?

-Ben toujours la même chose, j'ai une excellente santé…j'ai hâte qu'ils me dispensent de ça… »

Triton le regarde et lui sourit :

« Tu as remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es plus dépendant des forces marines, tu peux désormais vivre sur Terre normalement… »

Sion le regarde, les yeux écarquillés :

« Mais comment… ? je…je n'ai rien senti…

-Tu oublies que je suis un dieu et que je peux sentir des choses que toi tu ne peux pas… je te confirme qu'avec l'évolution de tes pouvoirs la dépendance à la mer que tu as depuis l'âge de dix ans a disparu… »

Le sourire de Sion s'élargit :

« Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, la nature même de ton aura a changé, mais c'est trop subtil pour que tu t'en rendes compte… »

Sion est ravi, il va pouvoir enfin retourner à Jamir, rendre visite à sa mère quand elle y est…et surtout survivre là haut, vivre sur terre comme n'importe quel mortel…Il se mit à courir vers la porte, et, quand Triton lui demanda où il allait, Sion répondit :

« Je ne sais pas…sur terre en tout cas ! »

Triton sourit avec indulgence à la joie de son jeune demi-frère : il savait que Sion, sans le dire, souffrait de sa dépendance à la mer qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vie normale. Là, il allait enfin pouvoir courir sur terre et profiter un peu de sa vie d'adolescent humain presque normal…

Le Sanctuaire…

Athena retombe derrière Aiolia, ayant évité le coup qu'il vient de lui porter…la transformation est saisissante :Athena a enfin décidé de s'assumer en tant qu'elle-même, pas seulement en tant que sœur aînée de Sion, et déploie enfin ses vrais pouvoirs qui égalent – à peu de choses près – ceux des chevaliers d'or. Elle se relève, son cosmos mi-jaune mi-bleu se déploie autour d'elle et elle demande :

« C'est tout ? »

Aiolia sourit et dit :

« Ca ? mais ce n'était que l'apéritif, je ne t'ai pas encore servi le plat principal… »

Et il lui décoche un Lightning Bolt qu'Athena évite partiellement mais qui la blesse à la jambe droite…Aiolia accourt, regarde la blessure et dit :

« Allons, ce ne sera rien, mais cela prouve que nous devons encore améliorer ta vitesse… »

Athena se relève et dit :

« Pourtant, je l'ai vu distinctement…

-C'est déjà quelque chose de positif…si tu le vois tu arriveras à l'éviter quand tu auras augmenté ta vitesse… »

Athena sourit : depuis qu'elle a été prise en charge par Aiolia, Kanon et Milo, elle contrôle mieux ses pouvoirs et surtout elle appréhende mieux ses vraies capacités car elle n'a plus besoin de retenir sa force…désormais, pouvoirs marins et cosmiques se mêlent dans ses coups, mais Kanon pense qu'elle n'en a pas encore vraiment conscience, et il estime qu'il n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant de le lui dire, il sait très bien qu'il faut qu'elle en soit consciente pour libérer enfin tout son potentiel mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête…

Tous les après-midis, Shaina vient l'entraîner aux techniques de corps à corps et d'esquive, chose dont Athena manque quelque peu, Sion aussi, d'ailleurs, mais Sorrente tente de pallier à cela en l'entraînant encore dans les plages libres laissées par ses charges de prince héritier.

Surtout, ce qui motive les chevaliers d'or, c'est le sourire retrouvé d'Athena, ce sourire qu'ils n'avaient vu que rarement sur son visage ces derniers mois…Kanon, assis non loin de là, observe les coups précis d'Athena et se dit que vraiment ils auraient dû demander à la prendre en charge bien plus tôt, ce n'était pas d'un maître ordinaire qu'elle avait besoin, mais de personnes qui aient une égalité de pouvoirs avec elle…et surtout, qui s'occupent exclusivement d'elle en comprenant ce qu'elle est et ses particularités…Qui de plus indiqués qu'eux, qui l'avaient vu naître et grandir ? Bien sûr, la déesse avait voulu la socialiser, la mettre au milieu d'autres filles de son âge, mais Athena, à cause de sa semi-divinité, n'était pas et ne serait jamais une jeune fille ordinaire…

Kanon n'aimait pas s'avouer des choses, mais il devait bien admettre que, depuis sa naissance, il se sentait des entrailles de père pour Athena…ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil pour Sion, qu'il avait connu plus tard mais dont il appréciait également la compagnie.

Il est tiré de ses réflexions par la voix joyeuse de Milo, qui apporte le repas…en effet, Mû est en mission pour la journée, et il considère donc comme un devoir de prendre soin d'Athena en son absence. Pendant l'après-midi, ce sera Shaina qui entraînera Athena, pour permettre aux chevaliers d'or de vaquer à leurs occupations et à leurs travaux…

Athena, affamée, dévore de bon appétit les sandwichs à la grecque qu'elle adore, pendant que les chevaliers d'or discutent des événements de la matinée. En temps de paix, il se passe peu de choses au Sanctuaire, et leurs discussions tournent bien souvent autour de choses administratives concernant le camp d'entraînement des garçons, dont ils s'occupent…

Athena suit à peine leur discussion, et son regard se tourne vers la mer, cette mer qu'elle ne craint plus désormais, qui représente pour elle l'image bienveillante de son père et de ses frères…

**A suivre**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapitre 27: Tranches de vie…_

_Royaume de Blue Graad_

Camus du Cygne esquive prestement le coup que lui porte son père, et atterrit derrière lui avec un petit sourire…Hyoga répond au sourire de son fils aîné et dit :

« Il semblerait que tu aies enfin retrouvé tout ton tonus musculaire… »

Camus se retourne vers lui et dit :

« Oui, effectivement… »

Camus sort d'un passage à vide très grave, où il a failli laisser la vie…Pris dans un conflit psychologique inextricable contre Camus du Verseau, ne supportant plus son indifférence, il s'était enfui du palais d'Asgard pour tomber dans le gouffre qui mène au sanctuaire sous-marin, où Sion l'avait recueilli, et soigné jour après jour, pour l'aider à s'en sortir, à refaire surface…Camus avait pu enfin dire à son maître, de façon calme et raisonnée, ce qu'il pensait de lui, et avait enfin pu guérir de ses blessures tant physiques que morales. Depuis deux mois, il était revenu au royaume de son père, et c'est celui-ci qui l'entraînait pour un moment, craignant une rechute…de plus, même si Camus marchait de nouveau, ses genoux et ses chevilles blessés dans sa chute vers le sanctuaire sous-marin n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis, il fallait donc recommencer en douceur…Camus du Verseau avait souscrit à l'avis de son ancien élève, et était donc reparti pour quelques temps en Sibérie…

Hyoga avait cependant vu un changement chez son fils aîné, plus calme, plus posé…son séjour auprès de Sion semblait l'avoir aidé à trouver sa place et avait aussi aidé sa véritable personnalité à se faire jour. Camus avait eu douze ans, mais parfois on le croyait plus âgé, tellement il avait un air grave et calme…

Il s'assied sur un tronc d'arbre, et regarde son père en souriant…ce sourire qui ressemble tant à celui de sa mère et qui le rajeunit, le ramenant à son âge réel de préadolescent. Hyoga vient s'asseoir près de lui et demande :

« Tu as vu ? Tu as reçu une lettre de Sion ce matin…

-Oui, les serviteurs me l'ont donnée…mais je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de la lire…

-Je suppose qu'elle ne contient que de bonnes nouvelles…je n'oublierai jamais que nous lui devons ta vie, tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps si la situation n'avait pas évolué ces dernières années et surtout si Sion n'avait pas été le prince héritier de l'empire des Sept Mers…

-Il a été formidable avec moi, il m'a aidé en se souvenant de son expérience d'infirme, ce qui n'a pas dû être très facile pour lui…

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'inviter quelques jours, s'il n'est pas trop occupé, bien sûr…qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le sourire de Camus s'élargit, et il répond avec animation :

« Oh oui, quelle bonne idée…je le lui écrirai dans ma réponse… »

Hyoga est heureux de voir que son fils, enfin, va bien, et se dit que désormais il ne devra jamais le laisser retomber dans cet état…mais il se dit aussi que maintenant il y a fort peu de chances que ça arrive, Camus a compris enfin qui était réellement son maître et homonyme…

_Rozan…_

L'aube pointe parmi les Cinq Pics, et la cascade continue son ballet incessant. La maison de Shiryu et de sa famille est construite non loin de là, mais tout le monde n'y dort pas. Doko, le fils aîné, est assis devant la cascade, il médite avant de rentrer pour s'habiller et partir à l'école au village voisin. Il sait que la cascade donne la puissance à son armure, et que l'eau est son élément, et, tous les matins, il médite pour se mettre en harmonie avec cette eau étoilée…

Mais ce matin, il entend un pas familier derrière le sien : son père, Shiryu, est là. Il est torse-nu, et ses yeux bleu-gris, si semblables à ceux de son fils, se posent sur lui avec bienveillance…

Doko ouvre lentement ses yeux, et se retourne avec un sourire vers son père…

« Tu devrais rentrer, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt… », dit Shiryu…

Doko se lève et se dirige vers la maison, et Shiryu observe son fils aîné : la déesse a demandé qu'il ait une vie d'adolescent normal, aussi suit-il les cours de l'école du village voisin. Il est parmi les meilleurs de sa classe, gentil, serviable, aux dires de ses maîtres, mais qui devinerait sous l'apparence de cet enfant en pleine croissance l'existence de pouvoirs incalculables ?

Il savait que Doko, par son tempérament calme et contemplatif, aimait apprendre et étudier, au contraire de sa sœur cadette, Shura, qui allait à l'école avec lui mais ne rêvait que plaies et bosses, au grand dam de sa mère…Shunrei devait régulièrement raccommoder son uniforme de classe déchiré.

Shiryu pensait parfois que Shura pourrait être chevalier elle aussi, mais il savait aussi que Shunrei ne le supporterait pas, elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l'éveil de Doko. Il espérait qu'une fois plus âgée Shura se calmerait, après tout elle n'avait encore que sept ans. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais la petite fille normale dont sa mère rêvait, ou alors il faudrait un miracle…

_Bénarès, Inde…_

Dans la cour du temple inondée de soleil, les deux Shaka sont assis sur les pierres brûlantes, en position yogi de méditation…La peau couleur caramel bien cuit de l'enfant contraste avec la peau pâle de son maître. La chaleur est étouffante, mais aucun des deux ne donne ne signe de transpiration, ni même de fatigue, ils maîtrisent tous deux leur corps grâce au yoga…

Shaka l'aîné, s'il se sent en sécurité dans son temple, n'a pas oublié l'incursion nocturne de quelque chose de maléfique dans ses quartiers deux mois auparavant, et depuis il se tient sur ses gardes…son disciple, aussi éveillé et courageux soit-il, n'est pas encore en mesure d'affronter seul un ennemi d'une telle puissance maléfique. S'il n'a pas encore trouvé le responsable, il poursuit ses recherches…

Son disciple, qui aura onze ans bientôt, a encore fait des progrès, mais il n'est pas encore prêt à apprendre les attaques réservées au chevalier de la Vierge, qui sont parmi les plus puissantes existantes. Il doit encore s'endurcir et finir d'acquérir un contrôle parfait sur son corps et son esprit, c'est à ce prix seulement qu'il en deviendra digne. C'est dans cette optique que son maître lui fait pratiquer le yoga tous les jours…

Mais Shaka de la Vierge a un mauvais pressentiment, mais il espère qu'il restera ce qu'il est : un simple pressentiment…

_Cap Sounion…_

Sion court à perdre haleine en direction du Sanctuaire d'Athena : il a obtenu la permission de rendre visite à sa sœur. Il veut lui dire que sa dépendance est terminée, et a également demandé à son père la permission à son père de se rendre à Jamir où se trouve sa mère, en mission là-bas pour quelques jours…

Sion se sent libre comme l'air, sa dépendance à la mer lui avait toujours pesé, surtout qu'elle était apparue juste après la bataille d'Hermès, où il avait failli laisser la vie…Sorrente avait trouvé le moyen de le sauver, en l'exposant aux forces marines, mais Sion était devenu lié à ces forces, ne pouvant jamais s'éloigner trop loin de la mer…quel soulagement de faire ce qu'il veut à présent !

Il montre son sauf-conduit aux gardes, et se dirige vers l'arène d'entraînement des chevaliers d'or, où il sait trouver sa sœur à cette heure de la journée. Athena est là, debout, elle fait face à Aldébaran, qui fait deux fois sa taille…cependant, elle n'en a pas peur, et le brave avec un petit sourire, droite et digne…

Sion remarque immédiatement son assurance, il y a quelque chose de changé chez sa sœur. Comment ne l'a-t-il pas senti avant ? Athena aurait-elle maintenant le pouvoir de lui cacher des choses ?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Sion alla de surprise en surprise : le cosmos doré et bleu d'Athena apparut, sans qu'elle ne le retienne, comme d'habitude, et l'attaque qu'elle porta à Aldébaran fut nette et précise…sa sœur avait enfin pris de l'assurance, toute cette souffrance qu'il sentait en elle auparavant s'était atténuée…

Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi elle souffrait, bien qu'il s'en doutât : Athena vivait dans son ombre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, s'effaçant volontairement et lui venant en aide, elle s'était toujours sacrifiée pour lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Leur mère avait dû s'en apercevoir et l'avait aidée, provoquant enfin l'émergence de sa vraie personnalité. Elle a maintenant une prestance et une tenue digne de la princesse des Sept Mers qu'elle n'était auparavant que par titre et un peu contrainte et forcée…bon, il savait bien qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son titre et toute la révérence qui lui était due, mais maintenant, qui la verrait ne douterait pas une seule seconde de son sang divin. Athena n'avait pas foncièrement changé physiquement, mais avait enfin appris à vivre pour elle-même. Cela s'en ressentait dans son attitude, jamais Sion ne l'avait vu aussi déterminée, même pas en bataille…

Elle se tourne alors vers lui et s'écrie :

« Sion ! Viens vite ! »

Aldébaran sourit aux jumeaux et dit :

« Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais nous rendre visite ce matin… »

Sion sourit et dit :

« J'avais demandé un sauf-conduit mais je n'avais pas prévenu… »

Athena sourit largement à son frère, et demanda à Aldébaran :

« On peut faire la pause maintenant ?

-Mais oui ! Qui suis-je pour te priver de voir ton frère ? »

Aldébaran connaît lui aussi Athena depuis sa naissance, et il apprécie tout autant Sion. Tous trois se retirent sous un petit abri de toile à proximité, et Athena boit à longues gorgées l'eau fraîche tirée d'une outre posée à l'ombre d'une pierre. Il n'est que dix heures du matin, mais la chaleur est déjà caniculaire…

Athena regarde son frère jumeau et dit :

« Tu as quelque chose de changé, non ? »

Le sourire de Sion s'élargit et il dit :

« Ma dépendance aux forces marines a disparu, je peux dorénavant survivre sans trident loin de la mer. C'est Triton qu'il l'a senti, tu sais qu'il a davantage de sensibilité et de pouvoirs que nous… »

Athena serre son frère dans ses bras, puis le lâche et lui demande :

« Tu vas aller rejoindre maman à Jamir, alors ?

-Oui, je pars tout à l'heure. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je veux lui faire la surprise…

-Elle en sera si heureuse…

-Elle doit être aussi heureuse de te voir enfin si bien, grande sœur… »

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, il ne veut pas embarrasser sa sœur. Mais Athena l'a compris à demi-mot. Aldébaran dit alors à Sion :

« Ta sœur est réellement stupéfiante, avec de l'expérience elle deviendra une guerrière redoutable et à ce moment-là, nul d'entre nous ne sera en mesure de la battre… »

Il parlait du plus ajouté par la semi-divinité d'Athena. De jour en jour, l'adolescente devenait plus consciente de l'interaction de ses pouvoirs marins lors de ses attaques, viendrait bientôt le jour où Kanon pourrait le lui faire remarquer…

Sion se leva alors et dit :

« Je dois rentrer, je vais préparer mes bagages. Porte-toi bien, Athena, n'en fais pas trop, et salue tout le monde pour moi…

-Je n'y manquerai pas… »

Sion serre sa sœur dans ses bras, l'embrasse et salue Aldébaran avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Arrivé à la maison Solo, il continue à réfléchir sur le changement positif de sa sœur, il en est absolument ravi, Athena révèle enfin tout son potentiel, qu'il sait énorme mais qu'elle cachait pour faire mieux ressortir le sien…

Il entasse quelques vêtements dans un sac, puis y adjoint un cadeau qu'il a acheté pour sa mère ainsi d'un nécessaire de toilette, puis ferme son sac, va embrasser son père et sort de la maison. Puis, en une fraction de secondes, il se téléporte pour se retrouver devant la pagode qui est la demeure de sa mère et de tous les chevaliers d'or du Bélier avant elle. Il reste là, sentant ses larmes de bonheur affluer vers ses yeux, il conserve une nostalgie de ses premières années passées avec sa mère ici, et il sait ce qu'y revenir signifie, sans trident cette fois…

C'est alors que Mû sort au balcon et sourit en voyant son fils, mais elle lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Sion ! Venir ici tout seul, et sans trident en plus ! »

Sion sourit à sa mère, et dit :

« Je voulais t'annoncer que ma dépendance aux forces marines à disparu, je n'en ai plus besoin pour survivre ! je peux donc aller où bon me semble, et je voulais te voir… »

Mû descend alors, et vient au devant de son fils, qu'elle serre dans ses bras en retenant à grand-peine des larmes de soulagement. Depuis la bataille d'Hermès elle espère cela, et voilà que ses vœux ont été réalisés !

Elle fait entrer Sion, et lui prépare une tasse de thé pendant qu'il pose ses affaires dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revient, elle lui tend la tasse et lui dit :

.« Tu as vu ta sœur ?

-Oui…je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi bien…

-Il était temps que je me rende compte qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide pour s'éveiller à sa vraie personnalité…

-J'aurais dû réagir bien avant, quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle se sacrifiait toujours pour moi…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sion, je considère que c'est de la mienne. Je suis votre mère et c'était à moi de l'aider…

-En tout cas maintenant elle va bien, sa puissance a encore augmenté, même son attitude a changé, elle est plus assurée…

-Maintenant elle vit pour elle, et non plus derrière toi… »

Sion sourit à sa mère…Mû dit alors :

« Mais comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu n'avais plus ta dépendance ?

-En fait, c'est Triton, mes pouvoirs ont légèrement changé et c'est comme ça qu'il s'en est aperçu. Il a des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas, tu sais…

-En tout cas c'est une très bonne nouvelle… »

Mû observa son fils cadet : en effet, il respirait la santé, et elle se dit qu'elle préviendrait le médecin pour espacer les visites médicales, l'état actuel de Sion ne les requérait plus…ses yeux, éloignés de la mer, avaient leur teinte ordinaire, violet avec des paillettes bleu-vert, héritées de ceux de son père, et Mû pouvait y lire tout l'amour filial que son fils lui portait. La ressemblance de Sion avec son père s'était affirmée, mais il n'était pas possible de les confondre, Sion avait la peau plus bronzée et la forme de ses yeux différait aussi…

Sion restait assis là calmement, observant sa mère, et Mû se dit que là résidait la grande différence de caractère entre ses deux enfants : Sion était plus contemplatif, réfléchissait avant d'agir, alors qu'Athena, vive et impulsive, fonçait souvent devant elle…

La lettre de Shion…Quelques jours plus tard…

Depuis qu'il est arrivé chez sa mère, Sion n'a de cesse de tout explorer, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire étant petit vu qu'il ne savait pas assez bien se téléporter, et que c'est une condition sine qua non dans la maison si bizarre sans entrée ni sortie des chevaliers d'or du Bélier...

Là il ne s'en prive pas, il adore surtout fureter au grenier où sont réunis plusieurs siècles d'objets rassemblés là par les hommes qui se sont succédés dans la maison. Il y trouve aussi les affaires de bébé de sa sœur, et quelques affaires qui ont appartenu à sa mère petite, entre autres une tunique d'entraînement usée et rapiécée...décidément, Shion du Bélier ne devait pas être un tendre. Et pourtant, Mû avait survécu à cela, et son caractère semblait s'être renforcé, bien que Sion sût que sous la carapace de sa mère se cachait quelqu'un de tendre et sensible, ce que n'avait pu effacer l'entraînement terrible donné par Shion.

Sous une pile de papiers, Sion déniche une lettre cachetée avec le grand sceau du Sanctuaire d'Athena, estampillé d'une chouette, animal relié à la déesse. A son grand étonnement, son nom est inscrit dessus en caractères tibétains, avec la faute qui le caractérise. En effet, quand il avait été déclaré, juste après sa naissance, le scribe qui avait fait le document avait écrit son prénom en se basant sur les sons, sans le 'h' qui se trouvait dans celui de son illustre homonyme. Du coup, il avait appris à l'écrire comme ça, et c'était un bon moyen de le différencier du maître de sa mère...

Etonné et stupéfié, il reste là un long moment, à se demander s'il doit l'ouvrir ou pas. Puis, se décidant, il brise le sceau et commence à parcourir les pages jaunies...

La lettre est écrite en tibétain, mais Sion ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir suivi attentivement les cours de sa mère dans cette langue quand il était plus jeune. La graphie en est nette, précise et soignée, et la lettre est ainsi libellée:

_Cher Sion,_

_Je sais que cela te surprendra, car pour toi je suis mort il y a bien longtemps maintenant, mais tu n'ignores pas qu'en tant que Grand Pope je lisais dans les étoiles, et c'est justement ce que j'y ai vu qui m'a poussé à écrire cette lettre, en espérant qu'elle te parvienne un jour..._

_Je sens le doute qui t'assaille, tu dois penser que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais tu dois me croire. Je sais sur toi ce que tout un chacun qui te connaît un peu sait: tu as eu quatorze ans il y a peu, le 8 avril, tu as une sœur jumelle qui est de huit minutes ton aînée et qui a été prénommée Athena, tu es prince héritier de l'empire des Sept Mers en corégence avec ton frère aîné Triton. Je sais aussi que tu ressembles physiquement beaucoup à ton père, Julian Solo, réceptacle de l'âme de Poseidon, du moins ce qui en reste libre. _

_Les étoiles prévoyaient ta naissance, mais je ne pouvais consigner cela dans les archives car ton existence et celle de ta sœur sont demeurées secrètes pour la plus grande partie du Sanctuaire pendant longtemps. Même encore maintenant, peu de personnes savent réellement qui vous êtes vraiment. _

_Dès ta naissance, tu fus un sujet de controverse, mais la déesse te laissa la vie, te baptisant Sion selon le souhait de ta mère qui ignorait cependant ta venue au monde..._

_Si je prends ainsi la plume, ce n'est pas pour te raconter ta vie en détail, mais t'avertir d'un danger qui te menacera dans peu de temps, qui vous menacera tous. Autrefois, peu avant ta naissance, eut lieu la bataille d'Hadès, qui se solda par la victoire de la déesse Athéna. Mais, en secret, Perséphone, l'épouse d'Hadès, a réussi à reconstituer une partie de ses troupes, et se prépare à attaquer à la fois la Terre, pour se venger de la déesse, et la Mer, pour se venger de l'aide apportée par Poseidon lors de la dernière bataille. Oui, je sais, tu ignorais cela..._

_Je m'adresse à toi, prince héritier de l'Empire des Mers, en tant que Grand Pope du Sanctuaire pour que tu fasses le nécessaire et prévienne à la fois Athéna et Poséidon, tu es le seul qui sera à la fois écouté et par l'un et par l'autre…_

_Si tu doutes encore, tu peux montrer cette lettre à ta mère, elle connaît mon écriture et la reconnaîtra. De plus, tu peux aussi lui dire ce fait qu'uniquement elle et moi savons : elle a une longue cicatrice sur le mollet gauche parce qu'elle a essayé de s'enfuir d'ici quand elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle est tombée du haut d'une paroi à pic. Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas à se souvenir de ce jour où je l'ai tant malmenée et tant fait souffrir, je pensais agir pour son bien parce que je savais qu'elle était destinée à être chevalier d'or. Et pourtant, lorsque j'ai lu dans sa constellation qu'elle serait mère un jour, cela ne m'a pas tellement étonné, même si elle se comportait comme un homme elle était femme au fond d'elle-même, et cela je l'ai toujours su, même si j'ai nié cela délibérément en face d'elle pour n'être qu'un maître sévère…_

_Mais quand je vois ce qu'elle fera de vous, je suis fier d'avoir été son maître et d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, le fait même qu'elle ait désiré te donner mon nom prouve l'estime qu'elle a pour moi, et je sais que tu le portes très bien…_

_Voilà que je m'égare, je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme maintenant et je me laisse aller un peu vite à la nostalgie. Maintenant c'est à toi d'agir, et je sais que tu le feras efficacement. _

_Sache que du royaume des Morts où j'irai bientôt je te verrai et te soutiendrai, car je sais que tu en es digne…_

_Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athena_

Sion resta interdit devant cette lettre au contenu plutôt explosif. Le tout avait l'air d'être une mauvaise blague, car il savait qu'on peut vieillir artificiellement du papier, ce qui était dit n'avait pas tellement l'air d'en être une, ce qui y était annoncé était virtuellement une nouvelle guerre des dieux…

Soucieux, il examina la lettre sous toutes les coutures, voulant y trouver une preuve de faux, mais tout indiquait une vraie lettre écrite il y avait une trentaine d'années, juste avant sa mort, par Shion du Bélier…

Ne voulant pas prendre une décision tout seul, il décida de remettre la lettre à sa mère, pour avoir un second avis…

Mû lut attentivement la lettre en dissimulant son émotion et dit à son fils :

« Effectivement, il s'agit là de l'écriture de mon maître, et je me souviens de l'incident qu'il y relate…tu dis que tu as trouvé cela au grenier ?

-Oui. Regarde, il y a même la faute d'orthographe de mon nom…

-Ce qui est relaté ici est très grave, cela signifierait une nouvelle guerre sainte. Nous allons d'abord la montrer au Vieux Maître, il a bien connu mon maître et reconnaîtra sans aucun doute s'il s'agit d'une lettre véritable… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la lettre fut apportée au Vieux Maître de Rozan. Celui-ci l'observa attentivement et dit :

« C'est incroyable, mais c'est bien Shion qui l'a écrite…vous ne pouvez pas le faire, mais je peux encore sentir son aura à travers cette lettre… »

Sion dit alors avec un discret soupir :

« Nous devrons encore combattre… »

Le Vieux Maître le regarde et lui répond alors :

« Pour la paix du monde, jeune prince, aucune guerre n'est inutile. Je sais que tu as déjà combattu en tant que généralissime des armées de ton père, c'est pourquoi je comprends ta réaction. Mais certains doivent mourir pour que d'autres vivent, là est la vérité du monde… »

Sion hoche la tête gravement. Il comprend ce que cela implique : une guerre qui concernera les deux sanctuaires contre Perséphone et ses troupes. Cette fois encore, Poséidon et Athéna, séculaires ennemis, allaient devoir s'unir pour protéger l'intégrité de leurs royaumes respectifs…

Mû sent la peur diffuse que ressent son fils aîné, mais elle ne dure qu'un moment, Sion n'a jamais fui ses responsabilités et ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'il va commencer. Il regarde sa mère, puis le vieux maître et dit :

« Alors je combattrai…pour la paix du monde… »

Sion est prince, il sait quelles sont les responsabilités qui lui incombent, et il sait aussi que sa sœur connaît les siennes…tous deux combattront aux côtés de leur père et de leur frère Triton.

Le Vieux Maître se lève :

« Allons au Sanctuaire, ne perdons pas de temps pour agir ! »

En une fraction de secondes, les deux chevaliers et Sion se matérialisèrent dans le Sanctuaire. Reconnus par les gardes, ils montèrent jusqu'à la salle où siégeait la déesse…

La déesse, informée par le Vieux Maître, prit la lettre et la lut avant de dire :

« La lettre a été authentifiée ? »

Le Vieux Maître hocha la tête :

« J'ai reconnu le peu d'aura de Shion qui l'imprégnait encore, mais je pense que nous pourrions la comparer à des documents écrits de sa main… »

Tous les documents que la déesse fit amener par l'archiviste étaient en grec, mais la similitude des deux écritures ne faisait aucun doute…Shion avait donc lu la menace dans les étoiles, il y avait plus de trente ans de cela, et avait voulu en informer son descendant.

La déesse resta silencieuse un moment, et dit :

« Je connais Perséphone…elle était autrefois la fille de Déméter et s'appelait Korê, mais son enlèvement par Hadès et sa vie aux Enfers l'ont changée, son caractère est devenu plus dur et même sa mère ne l'a pas reconnue la première fois qu'elle l'a revue après son mariage…Korê était devenue Perséphone et amoureuse de son mari. Elle a un caractère très entier et elle est capable de tout, ce qui va nous compliquer singulièrement la tâche. Elle voudra venger Hadès par tous les moyens… »

Sion, qui n'avait encore rien dit, demanda alors :

« Shion parle, dans sa lettre, d'une aide apportée par mon père lors de la bataille d'Hadès, qui pourrait pousser Perséphone à se venger de lui…

-Oui, ton père, enfin ce qui restait de lui dans Julian Solo, a envoyé les armures d'or à travers les dimensions des Enfers pour nous aider contre Hadès… »

Ainsi son père avait aidé Athéna pendant la bataille d'Hadès, il avait tout de même voulu sauver la Terre des ténèbres éternelles qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Sion sourit intérieurement.

La déesse s'adresse alors à Sion :

« Nous devons lutter contre Perséphone ensemble. Je vais écrire à ton père pour que nous nous rencontrions, et le plus tôt sera le mieux… »

Sion hocha la tête…

La rencontre eut lieu le lendemain, Sion accompagna son père et Mû accompagna la déesse…le lieu choisi était une plage, lieu neutre terrestre et marin, et une tente de toile avait été dressée là. Poséidon indiqua un siège à sa jeune nièce et s'assit en face d'elle…

« Sion me parle d'un très grave danger, de Perséphone, m'a-t-il dit, qui aurait entrepris de venger Hadès… »

La déesse acquiesca :

« Oui…Shion du Bélier le savait, il l'a relaté dans une lettre adressée à Sion que celui-ci a trouvé à Jamir. La lettre est véridique, et nos deux royaumes courent un grave danger… »

Poseidon hocha légèrement la tête, signe qu'il réfléchissait, et finit par dire :

« Nous devons nous unir contre Perséphone, il faut l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins…

-Pour cela je suis d'accord, mais je te rappelle que tu n'as plus que deux généraux…

-Peut-être d'autres s'éveilleront d'ici là, cela je ne peux le savoir mais le reste de mes troupes est en pleine santé, ils suffiront. Perséphone n'aura pas la victoire ! »

Il fut ensuite décidé de la logistique, qui combattrait où, mais ils ne pouvaient faire quelque chose de définitif tant que Perséphone ne s'était pas manifestée…

Dès lors, Poseidon résida de nouveau de façon quasi-permanente dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, préparant ses plans de bataille…

_Un nouveau général…_

La nuit est tombée sur le sanctuaire sous-marin, et Sion sommeille dans son lit. Au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose le réveille. Il tourne la tête en tout sens, et se rend vite compte que ce n'est pas de sa chambre que provient la source de son réveil.

Il enfile une tunique au dessus de son pantalon de nuit, et se téléporte directement là d'où vient l'énergie qu'il a senti…

Il ouvre les yeux après sa téléportation, et voit devant lui un Pilier des Sept Mers, qu'il reconnaît comme étant celui de l'Océan Indien. Mais l'énergie ne vient pas de là, elle émane d'un homme étendu à terre. A son contact, Sion sent son aura s'allumer mais il se maîtrise vite…

L'homme commence à bouger, et il ouvre les yeux. Sion peut alors voir qu'il a la peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs, et qu'un point fait de poudre rouge marque son front…

Il regarde Sion et demande, dans la langue commune aux marinas qu'il utilise sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte :

« Où suis-je ? »

Sion se demande lui aussi d'où il vient. Pourtant, l'énergie qu'il dégage prouve une chose : il s'agit là d'un marina. Sion sourit et répond dans la même langue :

« Vous êtes au sanctuaire sous-marin, mon ami, ne craignez rien, personne ne vous fera de mal ici… »

L'homme a l'air complètement perdu. Soudain, quelque chose dans son aura attire le regard de Sion : il y voit fugitivement l'image d'une lance…et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui va avec l'Ecaille du Général de Chrysaor, qu'il a souvent observée dans la Salle des Ecailles...

Alors la clarté se fait dans l'esprit de Sion : cet homme est la réincarnation du Général de Chrysaor, mais il ne comprend pas encore bien ce qui lui arrive. Sion l'aide alors à se relever, et l'emmène auprès de Sorrente et d'Illia, les Généraux en titre, et de Thétis, qui vient de s'apercevoir qu'il n'est plus dans sa chambre…

Ils font asseoir l'homme, et parviennent à lui faire dire son nom : Indra. Sion sourit : Indra de Chrysaor, les deux s'accordaient bien. De plus, Indra était le dieu suprême dans la religion dravidienne, et c'est un nom qui allait bien à un Général destiné à commander…

Indra semble alors se secouer, lève alors les yeux, et regarde Sion avant de s'agenouiller et de dire :

« Votre Majesté Poséidon, je… »

Sion ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et dit :

« Je ne suis pas Poséidon, je ne suis que son fils cadet, Sion…et vous vous appelez Indra, c'est bien cela ? »

L'homme acquiesce et dit :

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir réellement qui je suis. J'étais rickshaw-walla (tireur de pousse-pousse) à Calcutta, et, un jour, quelque chose m'a poussé à aller vers la mer. J'ai senti quelque chose s'allumer en moi, comme si plusieurs vies s'incarnaient dans mon corps, et je suis tombé à la mer…je me suis retrouvé ici, parlant cette langue qu'il me semble connaître depuis toujours mais que je ne comprends pas. Il semblerait que je sois la réincarnation du général de Chrysaor, mais je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette certitude… »

Sion acquiesce :

« Oui, et vous vous êtes réveillé au moment où nous avons le plus besoin de vous. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare contre Perséphone, Athena et nous lutterons ensemble… »

Les yeux d'Indra s'écarquillèrent, preuve supplémentaire qu'il disait vrai :

« Altesse…mais Athéna est notre ennemie !

-Plus maintenant, je vous expliquerai pourquoi. Pour l'instant vous allez vous reposer, Illia et Sorrente vont vous montrer votre chambre, ce sont vos égaux, ils sont respectivement Général du Pacifique Sud et Général de l'Atlantique Sud… »

Indra hocha la tête et s'inclina ensuite profondément devant Sion, puis les trois Généraux sortirent…Thétis resta avec Sion et lui dit :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir seul…

-Je suis en mesure de me défendre maintenant et je savais que cette aura ne m'était pas hostile. Il sera perdu encore quelques jours et il sera en mesure de prendre ses fonctions, je l'aiderai… »

Il sort et lève les yeux vers la mer, au dessus de lui…L'aube est en train de pointer, et il n'a plus envie de dormir…il dit à Thétis :

« Tu feras préparer un messager un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je vais écrire une lettre…

-Où veux-tu l'envoyer ?

-Au Royaume d'Asgard, à la princesse Hilda. Nous allons faire notre possible pour que cette guerre ne l'atteigne pas, mais son royaume borde le nôtre et je préfère qu'elle sache… »

Thétis sourit intérieurement : Sion prenait ses responsabilités de prince, il pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui-même, aux conséquences possibles de ses actions…et elle savait aussi qu'il appréciait Hilda.

Sion rentra dans sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau et rédigea une lettre pour Hilda, l'informant des récents événements. Il en rédigea une autre pour Bud, qu'il savait être le seul Guerrier Divin vivant, rempart contre le mal dans cette région.

Ceci fait, il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer encore un peu, mais ne retrouva pas le sommeil. La guerre qui s'annonçait allait encore être meurtrière, aussi bien dans les âmes que dans les corps, mais elle était nécessaire. Et, en tant que prince, il devrait veiller sur la vie de ses troupes, les empêcher de s'exposer inutilement, et payer le plus possible de sa personne…

Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Le jour commençait à inonder de sa lumière le temple sous-marin, mais le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Sion se faufila jusqu'à la Salle des Ecailles, et resta un long moment à méditer là, s'imprégnant de toute la puissance qui était contenu dans ce lieu…

Quand il en sortit, le soleil d'un jour nouveau, miracle sans cesse renouvelé, inondait le palais. Sion sourit, et y vit un présage heureux. Jamais le parti de l'obscurité ne vaincrait, il ferait tout pour cela…

**A suivre**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Veillées d'armesAsgard…

Bud d'Alcor, Guerrier Divin de Zeta, revêtu de son armure blanche, regardait d'un promontoire situé près du palais royal d'Asgard la mer gelée…sa cape blanche claque au vent marin glacé, et il semble surveiller on ne sait quoi. Mais la mer ne bronche pas et continue son mouvement inlassable, aucun événement bizarre ne s'y passe. Pourtant, par une lettre qu'il a reçue de Sion, il a été averti d'un danger menaçant les deux sanctuaires terrestres et marins, et, la princesse Hilda ayant été prévenue elle aussi, elle avait chargé Bud de monter la garde…

Il reste en effet le dernier Guerrier Divin survivant, même si son armure ne porte pas le saphir d'Odin qui les caractérise…il refuse catégoriquement de porter l'armure de Mizar, qui pourtant lui revient de droit, elle reste tachée du sang de son frère, mort dans cette guerre inutile, au moment où enfin lui-même prenait conscience de cette merveilleuse chose qu'est l'amour fraternel. Jamais Hilda ne lui proposerait une chose pareille, elle a trop conscience de cela et elle se sent encore responsable de ce qui est arrivé en ce jour funeste où tant de valeureux guerriers ont perdu la vie pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste…

Malgré ses pensées tristes, son esprit reste aux aguets. Sion n'a pas dit de quelle nature serait le danger, mais pas négligeable puisqu'il concernait les deux sanctuaires, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de prévenir le royaume d'Asgard si la situation ne le justifiait pas. En effet, Bud connaît Sion: bien qu'il n'ait encore que quatorze ans le jeune prince a fortement conscience de ses responsabilités et les assume, il n'est pas du genre à mésestimer une menace…

Alors Bud attend, assumant lui aussi son devoir : protéger sa patrie…

Sanctuaire sous-marin…

Il est tard dans la nuit, le silence règne, mais Sion ne dort pas. La proximité d'une nouvelle guerre l'empêche de trouver le sommeil, surtout qu'il ne sait pas quand et où Perséphone va frapper. Il sait aussi qu'il devrait dormir tant qu'il le peut encore pour réparer ses forces, mais ses soucis l'emportent sur sa logique.

Alors, comme il le fait parfois quand le sommeil le fuit, il enfile une tunique et sort se promener dans le sanctuaire, surtout dans ce jardin près du Pilier central qu'il apprécie…

Il ne fait jamais vraiment nuit dans le sanctuaire sous-marin, la lumière venant de la mer éclaire par taches le sol, ce qui fait une sorte de crépuscule. Sion s'assied sur les marches du palais, et observe chaque détail du jardin, s'imprégnant du calme ambiant.

Le frottement d'un tissu sur le sol et une aura très connue le font se retourner, et arrive son père, vêtu de sa robe blanche. Il sourit à son fils cadet.

« Que fais-tu debout, Sion ? Tu devrais te reposer…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je ne te blâme pas, je suis comme toi, sauf que je connais Perséphone et que je sais de quoi elle est capable… »

Cela surprend Sion : habituellement, son père est très sûr de lui mais, cette nuit-là, il le sent un peu inquiet, il ne l'a jamais senti ainsi…

Mais Poséidon sourit à son fils et dit :

« Ce sera sans doute difficile, mais, unis, nous y arriverons. Aucun de nous ne doit douter… »

Sion hésite à expliquer à son père ce qui le tourmente vraiment : dans cette guerre il y aura encore des innocents qui mourront, pour que les dieux puissent régler leurs comptes. Ce cycle infernal n'en finirait-il donc jamais ? Il avait toujours pensé que son rôle de demi-dieu était de comprendre et protéger les humains, et c'est là qu'il en comprenait toute la difficulté. Le Vieux Maître lui avait dit que certains devaient mourir pour que d'autres vivent, mais cette injustice flagrante le révoltait plutôt qu'autre chose. Son père, dieu vivant en partie dans le corps d'un humain, saurait-il comprendre ça ?

Poséidon lève les yeux sur son fils et demande :

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bataille elle-même qui t'empêche de dormir… »

Son père le connaît mieux qu'il ne pense. Sion passe la main dans ses cheveux bleu clair en désordre et répond à son père :

« Je ne suis pas un dieu, comme Triton, je suis mortel…et la guerre qui va venir concerne surtout les dieux. Même si nous nous battons pour préserver la terre et la mer, les mortels en pâtiront, et des innocents mourront… »

Poséidon avait bien changé depuis la lointaine époque de la dernière guerre contre Athéna, au contact de Julian Solo il avait appris que finalement les mortels n'étaient pas si insignifiants qu'il le pensait. D'avoir des enfants qui étaient à demi-humains avait aussi fait beaucoup pour cette compréhension. Cette fois, il allait participer à la défense de la Terre, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers mais cela ne le gênait pas…pendant ces années, il avait eu le temps de mûrir, il n'était plus le gamin capricieux de seize ans qui avait failli submerger la planète, possédé par un dieu revendicatif qui se moquait totalement de la race humaine. Maintenant, Poséidon restait dans ses limites, veillant juste à ce que les humains évitent de piller les réserves de son royaume et de le polluer trop souvent et, les trois quarts du temps, n'intervenait que peu, Julian Solo assumant son travail d'armateur doublé de protecteur des mers, finançant des recherches océanographiques et de dépollution. Pourtant, les deux étaient liés, Julian Solo étant maintenant totalement Poséidon en pleine connaissance de cause.

Il comprenait les craintes de son fils cadet, après tout, Sion n'avait que quatorze ans encore, et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui étaient bien lourdes pour un adolescent de cet âge. Pourtant, Sion les assumait avec une remarquable maturité vu son jeune âge…même si son père était souvent inquiet en voyant son air grave, trop grave pour un adolescent…

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna…_

Contrairement à son frère jumeau, Athena à réussi à s'endormir…il faut dire aussi que sa mère l'y a un peu obligée, en glissant un peu d'extrait de pavot dans sa tisane du soir.

Certaine du sommeil de sa fille, Mû regagne son poste, où elle veillera toute la nuit, selon les ordres de la déesse. Son esprit est calme et discipliné, comme à l'habitude, mais elle ne peut tout de même pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants…elle sent l'agitation intérieure de Sion, c'est après tout lui, des deux enfants, qui portera la plus lourde charge sur ses épaules : généralissime des armées de l'Empire des Sept Mers.

Le Sanctuaire est en état d'alerte, mais pourtant tout le monde n'est pas arrivé, Shaka n'est pas là encore. Mû pense qu'il sait quelque chose de plus qu'eux, comme toujours, aussi ne s'en formalise-t-elle pas. Shaka possède le Huitième Sens, et, contrairement à eux, le contrôle, ce qui lui offre un sérieux avantage.

Sans cesser d'être vigilante, elle lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé de Grèce, et pense que ses enfants devront combattre, une fois de plus…mais elle sait qu'ils ont les capacités pour s'en sortir seuls à présent…

_Bénarès, Inde_

Shaka, lui, ne dort pas non plus, il veille, accompagné de son disciple qui a bien du mal à tenir encore éveillé et somnole. Son intuition lui dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose cette nuit, aussi a-t-il ajourné son départ pour le Sanctuaire. Il a demandé à son jeune disciple de veiller avec lui, mais, à dix ans, il n'a pu s'empêcher de s'endormir. Mais son maître ne l'a pas réveillé, il pense au contraire qu'il doit prendre des forces pour le combat qui s'annonce, car il y aura combat, il en est convaincu. C'est pourquoi il a préféré rester ici lorsque la déesse a battu le rappel de ses troupes, mû par une intuition qui lui disait que Perséphone s'en prendrait directement à lui…la déesse avait appris à faire confiance à celui qui était connu comme 'l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu', et l'avait donc dispensé de venir…

Que Perséphone s'en prenne à lui, il le comprenait aisément, il avait largement participé à la chute de son époux, mais il ne la laisserait pas toucher à son disciple. Cela ne le gênait pas de donner sa vie, mais son jeune homonyme devait vivre pour lui succéder. Mais, dans la nuit chaude et étoilée, rien ne trouble le silence…

_L'ultimatum de Perséphone_

La déesse Athéna, assise dans sa salle, ne peut trouver le sommeil. Elle sent que quelque chose va arriver cette nuit, mais elle ne sait pas exactement quoi. Seulement vêtue d'un fin péplos blanc, elle attend…

Au milieu de la nuit, une présence maléfique attire l'attention de tous les chevaliers qui veillent inlassablement…une voix résonne au-dessus du Sanctuaire, et apparaît l'image d'une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs, qui porte un diadème d'ambre. Ses yeux sombres haineux fixent l'infini, et sa voix dit :

« Athéna, je te lance un défi. Je t'attendrai dans deux jours sur la plaine qui jouxte la mer, derrière la ville, et je te vaincrai…Je vengerai ce que tu as fait à mon mari, mais peut-être seras-tu assez couarde pour ne pas venir combattre… »

Et son rire maléfique résonne alors que son image disparaît…

La même image vient de réveiller Sion en sursaut, et provoqué un branle-bas de combat au sanctuaire sous-marin. Poséidon, lui, ne dormait pas, et sait à cette seconde même que son esprit vient de passer en mode stratège. A pas lents, il gagne son bureau et croise son fils aîné. Triton marche sans presque regarder devant lui, l'air soucieux…

Poséidon l'interpelle et dit :

« Eh bien, ce n'est quand même pas Perséphone qui t'a fait peur, tout de même ! »

Mais Triton n'a pas le cœur à rire. Il regarde son père et dit :

« Il y a des gens qui vivent dans cette prairie, père. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tuer de sang froid pour nos petites querelles entre dieux… »

Même avant que son fils ne lui en parle, il avait déjà prévu de faire évacuer toute la zone. Pour cela, rien de plus simple: faire jouer ses relations d'armateur connu.

Sion est lui aussi sorti de sa chambre, réveillé de son sommeil fragile. Il porte seulement un pantalon de nuit, et voit son père et son frère aîné là, dans le jardin. Poséidon sent son fils cadet arriver et lui dit :

« Sion, tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, tu vas être malade… »

Mais Sion n'a pas froid, il règne toujours une douce température dans le sanctuaire sous-marin, même la nuit. Il répond :

« Je ne suis pas malade ni fragile, père mais je m'inquiète pour toutes ces personnes qui vivent dans la plaine où aura lieu le combat… »

Poséidon sourit : décidément ses deux fils avaient les mêmes idées au même moment. Il regarde Sion et répond :

« Je vais m'en charger, la zone sera évacuée avant le début du combat… »

Triton regarde son frère cadet avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai eu le même souci que toi, petit frère… »

Sion, bien qu'un peu effrayé par le combat qui s'approche, sourit à son frère aîné. Poséidon regarde ses deux fils, et leur dit :

« Profitons encore un peu de cette paix et allons boire une tasse de thé, les garçons… »

_Bénarès, la même nuit…_

Tout dort dans le temple, même Shaka, qui veille depuis plusieurs jours et a éprouvé le besoin de se reposer. Son disciple dort auprès de lui, enfoui sous la couverture de laine. Soudain, l'enfant et son maître s'éveillent en même temps, tirés de leur sommeil par une présence maléfique dans la pièce.

Derrière eux, un rire cynique résonne, et la présence sort de l'ombre. Si l'enfant ne le reconnaît pas, Shaka, lui, reconnaît immédiatement l'armure : c'est un surplis. Pire, vu son aura, cet homme est l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Il l'a déjà sentie, même s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré. C'est encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

L'homme jauge ses deux adversaires, et les ailes de chauve-souris qui ornent l'arrière de son Surplis le font devenir encore plus menaçant alors qu'il s'avance lentement vers eux. Sa cape noire volète derrière lui, tel le prolongement menaçant de ses ailes…

Il a un casque cornu, et l'on voit peu son visage, mais l'éclat de ses yeux verts transparaît au milieu de son armure sombre.

L'homme jauge ses adversaires d'un air dédaigneux, puis dit :

« C'est toi Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu ? Mm, je m'attendais à mieux … »

Shaka pousse son disciple derrière lui, et dit

« Ainsi Perséphone me craint particulièrement, qu'elle envoie ses chiens fidèles me pister ? Quel honneur ! »

Il a compris : l'homme qui se tient en face de lui n'est autre que la réincarnation de l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, qui tous trois étaient morts lors de la dernière bataille contre Hadès. Eh bien, ce qui s'annonçait allait être dévastateur. Saurait-il encore après tant d'années faire appel à l'Arayashiki, le Huitième Sens ? Non, il ne devait pas laisser les doutes l'envahir, là il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de lui, mais de son disciple mais aussi de toute l'Humanité, en un sens…

Derrière lui, son disciple s'était mis en garde, comme lui, mais Shaka, lui envoyant un message télépathique, lui enjoignit de se reculer car ce n'était pas un adversaire pour lui.

Mais l'enfant refusa : il voulait aider son maître…

Shaka se tourna vers son élève et dit :

« Recule-toi et ne discute pas ! cet homme est bien trop fort pour toi… »

L'enfant obtempéra, et les deux hommes restèrent face à face, à se jauger. le spectre – car Shaka avait fort bien reconnu son appartenance – dit avec mépris :

« Moi, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern de l'Etoile Forte et Violente, arriverai sans peine à te battre…tu as vieilli, tu ne combats plus, c'est cela qui causera ta perte… »

Mais Shaka n'a pas tant vieilli, seulement quinze ans ont passé, il a trente-cinq ans et est loin d'être un vieillard. Ses pouvoirs n'ont fait qu'augmenter pendant toutes ces années…

Rhadamanthe. Le nom de cet homme lui dit quelque chose, il l'a déjà entendu prononcer, il y a quinze ans, lors de la dernière guerre d'Hadès…

Il se met en garde, ferme les yeux, concentre sa puissance comme il le fait d'habitude…mais Rhadamanthe dit :

« Je sais que tu fermes les yeux pour augmenter sa force, et que ta plus puissante attaque supprime les sens…je sais même comment y échapper… »

Calmement, Shaka répond :

« Je ne te crains nullement, Spectre, loin de là… »

Rhadamanthe lève quelque chose, et le lance. Shaka l'esquive, mais s'aperçoit à quelques gouttes qui lui tombent dessus qu'il s'agit d'une substance visqueuse sombre.

Soudain, il sent son cosmos s'affaiblir…

Rhadamanthe ricane :

« Tu fais déjà moins le fier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaka respire profondément, selon les techniques de yoga qu'il maîtrise à la perfection, mais rien ne se passe. Que s'est-il donc produit ? Qu'y avait-il donc dans cette chose ?

Le Spectre continue :

« Tu as reçu du sang de notre déesse, qui a réduit tes pouvoirs de moitié. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, hein ? »

D'un geste rageur, il nettoie les quelques gouttes qui maculent son bras, mais le mal est fait. Pour la première fois, il doute : comment va-t-il s'en tirer ?

Il se place de telle façon à protéger toute la zone, mais sent encore son pouvoir s'affaiblir. Son élève est toujours derrière lui, il n'a pas fui se mettre à l'abri comme il le lui avait demandé. Ah, s'il survivait à ça, il devrait lui faire la leçon pour lui apprendre à obéir !

Pourtant, il sentait le cosmos de l'enfant envahir l'espace derrière lui…depuis quand avait-il cette puissance ? Il lui envoya un message télépathique :

« _Shaka ! Ça suffit maintenant, je t'ai dit de te retirer… »_

Mais l'enfant ne bouge pas. Shaka sait qu'il ne pourra pas maintenir indéfiniment son périmètre de protection avec son cosmos en chute libre, il va falloir que l'enfant, s'il choisit de rester, s'en sorte tout seul…

Mais comment pourrait-il s'en sortir par lui-même alors qu'il n'a pas encore onze ans et qu'il est loin de maîtriser les techniques de son maître ?

Rhadamanthe continue à ricaner méchamment :

« Tu dois te sentir bien faible maintenant, Shaka…il est temps pour moi de passer à l'action ! »

Il lève les bras et s'écrie :  
« _Greatest Caution_ ! »  
La pièce vole instantanément en éclats, et le chevalier d'or ainsi que son disciple sont propulsés très loin. Shaka peste contre lui-même : comment n'a-t-il pu éviter le sang de Perséphone ? A pleine puissance, il aurait pu contenir tout cela. Voilà qu'il vole à la première attaque, comme un apprenti. En parlant d'apprenti, il s'aperçoit avec stupéfaction que Shaka le petit a peu de dégâts, ayant pu se protéger d'instinct. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'être fier, Rhadamanthe baisse ses bras et ricane :  
« Tu fais moins le fier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaka se relève, faisant fi des multiples blessures qu'il a sur tout le corps. Jamais il n'a été dans un état pareil, et il doit agir avant d'être totalement privé de cosmos et aussi vulnérable qu'un canard sur l'eau. Il se concentre, ferme les yeux, rapproche ses mains dans la position caractéristique du Bouddha et dit :  
« _Par le Trésor du Ciel_ ! »  
Cette attaque, la plus puissante dont il dispose, est à la fois offensive et défensive…il continue :

« Ablation du premier sens ! »

Mais Rhadamanthe reste solidement planté sur ses jambes, les yeux verts brillants et ne présentant aucun signe de surdité ou de cécité…

Shaka se sent épuisé. Ce n'est pas pour lui une sensation habituelle, aussi le surprend-t-elle. Cette fois, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il est en position d'infériorité sans l'avoir planifié soigneusement, comme à son habitude…

Il se sent de plus en plus faible, et son cosmos s'éteint peu à peu. C'était bien le style de Perséphone, d'user de traîtrise pour arriver à ses fins, sûre de ne pas pouvoir le battre sans ça. Pourtant, il peut sentir l'énorme aura de Rhadamanthe, il ne ment absolument pas sur ses capacités et son état de Juge des Enfers…et il n'a même plus assez de puissance pour faire son fameux 'châtiment du ciel' (_Tenbu Hôrin_)…

Le corps couvert de plaies, il tient néanmoins debout…il parvient à se mettre dans l'état de concentration adéquat, qui lui est habituel, et en oublie l'enfant caché derrière un pan de mur…

L'espace familier du temple s'efface alors, pour être remplacé par une énorme statue de Bouddha qui tend sa main. Au centre, Rhadamanthe. Shaka dit :

« Tu m'as peut-être privé de certains de mes pouvoirs, mais pas de tous. A mes yeux tu n'es qu'un singe dans la main du Bouddha… »

Shaka sait qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs d'illusion ne dépendent pas de son cosmos. En fait, celui-ci ne sert qu'à les amplifier. Mais cela suffira-t-il à distraire Rhadamanthe suffisamment longtemps pour que l'enfant aille se mettre à l'abri ?

Mais Rhadamanthe est en pleine possession de ses moyens, lui, et dissipe très vite l'illusion…Sans dire un mot de plus, il lève les bras et s'écrie :

« _Greatest Caution_ ! »

Il semble à Shaka que tout son corps se morcelle, écrasé par toute la puissance de son adversaire, et cette fois il tombe à terre. Son corps rebondit lourdement sur les dalles en pierre de lave puis ne bouge plus alors qu'une large flaque de sang s'étale autour de lui…

Rhadamanthe ricane :

« Eh bien, si c'est lui l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, nous gagnerons sans problèmes… »

Il se retourne mais entend soudain qu'on l'interpelle…

« Eh, toi ! »

Il se retourne et s'aperçoit qu'il a devant lui le disciple qu'il a entrevu auparavant, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, ses yeux bleus lui lancent un défi. Rhadamanthe alors rit franchement :

« Allons, petit, je ne m'attaque pas aux enfants. Tu ferais mieux d'aller soigner ton maître… »

L'enfant rétorque :

« Déjà ne m'appelle pas 'petit', je m'appelle Shaka, et mon maître ne me pardonnerait pas de te laisser ainsi partir sans rien faire ! »

Petit Shaka a l'air décidé, mais il se rend compte qu'il a agi un peu vite. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de faire ce que le spectre lui a dit, soigner son maître ? Il n'est pas encore chevalier d'or, lui, et ne le sera pas avant de longues années…et il a en face de lui un Juge des Enfers !

Rhadamanthe répond :

« Ah, on t'a donné le même prénom que celui que tu appelles ton maître et que j'ai vaincu si facilement…

-Et que vous avez vaincu par traîtrise… »

Le Juge frémit sous l'insulte et rétorque au garçon :

« Tu commences à m'agacer. Prends ça ! »

Et d'un de ses doigts sort un rayon vert. Shaka ferme les yeux, s'entoure de son mur protecteur, la première chose apprise par son maître alors qu'il n'était encore que son parrain, et le dévie facilement. Il croise les bras et rétorque à Rhadamanthe :

« C'est tout ? »

Le Juge commence à s'énerver devant ce gamin prétentieux. Son aura l'entoure, faisant passer une lueur de panique dans les yeux de l'enfant…cette fois l'affaire se corse sérieusement, s'il le frappe de plein fouet il perdra la vie…

Petit Shaka se rappelle alors des leçons de son maître :

_« Aucun adversaire ne peut te vaincre si tu crois en toi et en la justesse de ta cause… »_

Il se reprend et jette alors sur Rhadamanthe un regard décidé…

« Tu ne peux me vaincre, Spectre, j'ai vu ton attaque… »

Tôt dans son enfance, son maître lui avait appris qu'aucun chevalier ne peut se laisser surprendre deux fois par la même attaque, et, comme il l'a bien observé tout à l'heure, ça devrait suffire…il prie Bouddha de toutes ses forces, tente d'aller chercher au tréfonds de lui la force dont il aura besoin…

Rhadamanthe lève ses bras, se préparant à attaquer. Shaka, lui, sait ce qu'il va faire, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore le droit de faire. Il ferme les yeux, comme le fait son maître, pour concentrer son cosmos, dont la pluie dorée le nimbe soudain, plus fortement qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Il prend la position caractéristique qu'il a vu prendre à son maître, debout, une jambe en avant et les deux mains rapprochées…

La sérénité l'envahit, et Rhadamanthe voit avec une certaine stupéfaction se découper dans l'aura de l'enfant l'insigne de la Vierge.

Petit Shaka ouvre alors les yeux, avant de s'écrier :

« _Par le Châtiment du Ciel _! »

Un rayon sort alors de l'espace entre les deux mains de l'enfant, et percute de plein fouet Rhadamanthe qui parvient à en éviter une partie mais est assez gravement blessé, non mortellement comme il l'eût été par la même attaque faite par le maître…

L'enfant s'écroule alors à genoux, épuisé, et se passe la main sur le front, remettant lentement pied dans la réalité. Il se sent vidé…

Mais Rhadamanthe n'y fait plus attention. Il se tourne vers lui et dit :

« Tu m'as surpris, petit, nous nous retrouverons, et cette fois tu mourras ! »

Perséphone, furieuse, vient de le rappeler aux Enfers, il ne peut rester mais reste surpris par la force déployée par cet enfant. Soudainement, il pense qu'il peut être un adversaire à sa mesure…

Pendant que l'enfant, épuisé, tente de reprendre quelques forces, Shaka, lui, essaie de regrouper ses forces pour se relever. Il n'était plus inconscient pendant les dernières minutes du combat, et ce que vient de faire son élève le laisse pantois. Il se sent terriblement fier, malgré son état physique déplorable !

Respirant un grand coup, l'enfant a réussi à se mettre debout, et a marché tant bien que mal vers son maître. Il tombe à genoux près de lui et dit :

« Maître, oh maître… », puis se tait, incapable de prononcer autre chose. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, éliminant la tension de ce qu'il vient de vivre…

Echouant dans ses tentatives, le maître tourne la tête vers l'enfant et dit :

« Je suis fier de toi… »

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublent, cette fois de fierté et d'émotion…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

La déesse a senti le combat, et son issue. Assise sur son lit, elle ressent la douleur de Shaka et l'épuisement de son disciple qui a enfin osé se transcender lui-même dans des conditions extrêmes. Le combat qui s'annonce sera loin d'être facile, sans Shaka ce le sera encore plus…

_Bénarès…_

Les moines ont ramené Shaka à l'intérieur du temple, l'ont allongé sur son lit, l'ont soigné et ont pansé du lit. Mais il s'est vite endormi, et l'un des moines l'a soulevé doucement et enveloppé dans une couverture.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Shaka s'est réveillé. Il a de formidables capacités de récupération, mais il ne sera pas debout avant quelques heures encore et il le sait. Alors pour l'instant il laisse son esprit vagabonder pour le reposer, et sourit en pensant à son disciple. Il avait toujours su qu'il était doué, depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, nouveau-né dans son berceau. Il avait fallu des conditions extrêmes mais enfin l'enfant avait dévoilé son vrai potentiel. Rassuré, il plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil, désireux de reconstituer ses forces au plus vite pour prendre part au combat qui aurait lieu dans deux jours…

_Le matin suivant, tôt, Sanctuaire sous-marin…_

Sion vient de se lever, il a gagné la salle des Ecailles, et il regarde fixement l'armure qui, bientôt, le revêtira pour aller au combat. Il frissonne doucement alors que sa cosmoénergie fusionne avec celle de l'Ecaille du Dragon des Mers. Il n'a jamais aimé combattre, et l'excitation des premières batailles livrées est depuis longtemps retombée. Sion est un calme de nature, qui n'aime pas être mis en tête, mais là il n'a pas le choix…

Il sourit doucement : tout à l'heure sa sœur va venir, et cela seul suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur. En effet, leur père souhaite la voir, sans doute pour lui dire la place qu'elle aura dans la bataille. En effet, bien qu'elle détestât son titre et son rang, Athena reste princesse par le sang, et elle devait être aux côtés de son père lors de l'affrontement.

Sion passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller, puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour y prendre le petit déjeuner qui l'y attendait. Il le finissait quand sa sœur arriva. Il put constater qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, elle avait revêtu une tunique beige propre et un cordon de soie léger ceignait sa taille. La seule marque de son ascendance était son médaillon, elle n'avait pas mis son écharpe brodée au trident…

Sion n'avait plus l'habitude de la voir propre, aussi sourit-il et dit-il :

« Eh bien, tu as fait des frais, ce matin ! »

Piquée au vif, Athena répondit :

« Tu peux parler toi, tu n'es pas toujours sanglé dans de vieilles tuniques, toujours couvert de poussière, que je sache ! »

Sion adorait énerver sa sœur, il faut dire que c'était tellement facile, avec son caractère impétueux, mais il résolut de couper court et dit :

« Je crois que notre père t'attend, non ? »

Mais Athena croisa les bras péremptoirement et dit avec un petit sourire ironique :

« Il ne m'attend que dans une demi-heure, _petit _frère, pour ta gouverne… »

Sion n'avait que huit minutes de plus qu'elle à l'Etat-civil, mais, pour se venger de ses piques, elle faisait exprès de l'appeler ainsi. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air reposé, sa mère avait dû user de sa tisane miracle pour l'aider à dormir, ce qui n'était pas un mal…lui-même avait mal dormi, par périodes entrecoupées de réveils peuplés d'images diverses…

Il indiqua une chaise devant lui :

« Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé, à moins que tu n'aie pas mangé et que tu ne veuilles partager mon petit déjeuner… »

Athena s'assit en répondant :

« J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, maman ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir sinon, mais je prendrais bien une tasse de thé avant la réunion… »

Elle se versa du thé dans une des tasses, l'agrémenta d'un nuage de lait et le but sans rien dire. Sion sentait le stress et la nervosité de sa sœur, elle aussi serait probablement en première ligne.

Athena posa sa tasse, puis se leva et dit :

« Bien, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure…à ton bureau ?

-Oui… »

Athena suivit la colonnade pour arriver au bureau de son père, qui jouxtait sa chambre à coucher. Quand elle y arriva, selon la tradition, un héraut ouvrit la lourde porte et annonça :

« Son Altesse Impériale la princesse Athena… »

Athena détestait cette appellation, mais elle ne broncha pas et entra dans la pièce. Un désordre indescriptible y régnait, des papiers froissés traînaient par terre, signe du travail de son père. Au fond, à côté d'un bureau enfoui sous une liasse de papiers, son père faisait les cent pas tout en lisant quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table sur laquelle était étalée la carte de l'Attique…

Entendant le héraut annoncer sa fille aînée, Poséidon posa son papier et vint à elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps, ma fille, je suppose que tu as hâte de rejoindre ton entraînement…

-Milo m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait. J'ai donc tout mon temps… »

Poséidon sourit :

« Très bien. Viens, approche-toi… »

Il lui montra la carte.

« Voilà le terrain des opérations. Là, l'Hymette, ici, le Pentélique. Tout est en cours d'évacuation, nous ne voulons absolument pas que les mortels soient concernés en quoi que ce soit dans cette bataille divine… »

Athena ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter ce que disait son père. Poséidon poursuivit, en pointant un point sur la carte :

« Toi, tu seras ici, à la tête de cinq compagnies de marinas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Thétis ne sera pas loin de toi, elle t'aidera si tu as besoin… »

Cinq compagnies ? Jamais elle n'en avait dirigé autant. Son père dut sentir ses doutes car il lui dit :

« Tu es parfaitement capable de les diriger, Athena, je ne t'aurais pas confié de commandement si je n'en étais pas sûr. »

Il lui demanda alors :

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Athena leva ses yeux violets sur son père.

« Je vais repartir au Sanctuaire, si tu le permets, père. Milo m'attend là-bas pour mon entraînement journalier, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Je reviendrai ici dès que j'aurai fini… »

Poséidon hocha la tête, puis embrassa sa fille sur le front et dit :

« D'accord, reviens dès que tu auras fini. Je suppose que tout doit être en état d'alerte, là-haut ? »

Athena acquiesça et dit :

« Oui, les chevaliers d'or veillent sans relâche, et la sécurité a été renforcée. Tout est prêt, père… »

Poséidon hoche la tête, puis, embrassant sur le front sa fille, la laisse aller et reprend son travail.

Athena se hâte d'aller rejoindre le Sanctuaire, mais elle sait que son entraînement sera aujourd'hui secondaire, les chevaliers d'or ont vraiment autre chose à penser. Milo l'attend, en effet, mais la libère un peu après midi, la renvoyant auprès de sa mère. Avant de la laisser partir, il lui demande :

« Tu combattras aux côtés de ton père, c'est bien cela ? »

Athena acquiesce, et Milo, gentiment, lui caresse le front.

« Ils ont du souci à se faire avec toi, de l'autre côté. Tu vas les atomiser… »

Ce ton léger cache l'inquiétude du chevalier d'or, et Athena le sait, aussi répond-t-elle :

« J'espère bien ! »

Milo laisse alors Athena rejoindre sa mère, ayant lui d'autres missions à accomplir…

Dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Sion et Triton terminent de regarder l'exposé de la stratégie de leur père. Sion est grave, mais les deux dieux le sentent nerveux, même si ce n'est pas sa première bataille. Cette fois, c'est contre un autre dieu qu'il va se battre, et cela l'inquiète, même s'il en parle peu.

L'Empereur des Mers a confié à ses deux fils le soin de défendre la côte ouest du champ de bataille, pour empêcher Perséphone de s'enfuir par les falaises où existent, ils le savent, des points d'entrée vers les Enfers.

Il leur parle des trois Juges, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, de nouveau réincarnés et terriblement dangereux, mais n'essaie pas d'effrayer son fils cadet, il leur dévoile juste la vérité : cette fois, c'est une guerre divine qui commence, et nul ne sait où et quand elle s'arrêtera…

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux frères devisent sous la colonnade, le regard posé sur le plan de bataille, Athena les rejoint, l'air grave elle aussi, mais elle s'en va vite aider Thétis à l'intendance et l'organisation. Illia, Thétis, Sorrente et Indra sortent justement du bureau de son père, où ils se sont vus expliquer ce qui se passerait pendant la bataille…

Une atmosphère lourde pèse sur le Sanctuaire sous-marin, alors que l'Empereur des Sept Mers se prépare…

_**La veillée d'armes de Julian Solo**_

Il est tard, mais Poséidon est encore dans son bureau, il regarde des cartes et pose des pions bleus dessus. Il est vêtu de sa tenue ordinaire, une robe blanche sur laquelle tranche une écharpe bleue, et réfléchit intensément, la main posée sur son bureau.

Il fait à peine attention à quelques petits coups frappés à la porte, puis réagit, se redresse et dit :

« Entrez ! »

La lourde porte frappée aux armes des Empereurs des Mers s'ouvre, et entre Thétis, portant un plateau sur lequel sont posés une assiette de soupe fumante, une pomme et un verre de vin blanc, ainsi qu'une serviette blanche soigneusement pliée et frappée du trident. Elle y a ajouté des couverts d'argent enveloppés dans un étui de maroquin rouge…

Il se retourne et dit d'un air revêche :

« Je n'ai pas commandé de repas, je n'ai pas faim… »

Son air effraye Thétis, qui lui répond tant bien que mal :

« Euh…c'est votre fille, la princesse Athena, qui m'a dit de vous amener ce repas, elle dit que vous devez vous alimenter… »

Ah, c'était bien de sa fille, cela. Athena connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir qu'il resterait dans son bureau toute la nuit à travailler, à déployer ses troupes et à étudier le terrain sur lequel la bataille aurait lieu pour que, le jour venu, il n'y ait aucune surprise. Désireux de faire plaisir à sa fille et bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, il tenta de rassurer Thétis d'un sourire en voyant ses yeux effrayés et dit :

« Excusez-moi. Posez cela ici, s'il vous plaît… »

Et il désigna une table basse. Thétis y pose le plateau, dispose l'assiette et le verre sur la table, ainsi que les couverts et la serviette, et attend. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle se contente d'être là, même si tout son être est conscient de sa présence…

Au bout d'un moment, Julian se retourne et dit :

« Vous pouvez disposer… »

Thétis secoue la tête :

« La princesse m'a dit que je devrais rester jusqu'à la fin de votre repas… »

Il soupire discrètement : vraiment, sa fille devient une vraie harpie. Il pose son papier, vient s'asseoir devant la petite table et commence à manger la soupe. Il lève les yeux vers Thétis, et demande :

« Qui a confectionné la soupe ?

-Votre fille, Majesté…il n'y avait plus personne aux cuisines à cette heure… »

Décidément, sa fille est aussi un cordon bleu. Il faudra qu'il pense à la remercier. Il interrompt son repas et demande :

« Et Sion, où est-il ?

-Avec son frère, Majesté…

-Je lui avais dit d'aller se coucher…

-Je crains que votre fils ne soit aussi têtu que vous, Majesté… »

Julian soupire :

« Je suis peut-être trop strict avec lui, mais, depuis qu'il a été dans le coma, je m'inquiète toujours… »

Cela, Thétis le sait bien, elle aime Sion comme son propre fils et est aussi parfois un peu trop protectrice vis à vis de lui. Sion le lui dit toujours avec gentillesse, cependant. Elle a eu tellement peur pour lui pendant son coma, que depuis elle prie tous les jours en action de grâce quand elle le voit parler, courir et resplendir de santé…

Poséidon finit son repas, boit encore un peu de vin blanc et regarde Thétis, qui prend l'assiette et la pose sur le plateau…depuis des mois, elle hante ses rêves, ses yeux bleus l'ont conquis, mais il se rend bien compte qu'elle a peur de lui, qu'elle ne voit en lui que son seigneur et maître et non pas – en partie – un homme normal qui la désire pour compagne. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisage de se poser, de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il aime et dont il a conscience de la valeur…depuis des années, il voit Thétis prendre soin de ses enfants, et, depuis le jour où elle l'a accompagné à un bal, si belle dans sa robe de soie jaune, il est tombé sous son charme. Seulement, comment le lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle s'effraye ? Après tout, elle aurait le droit de ne pas le croire, il avait la réputation d'un homme à femmes…

Ce soir, elle était simplement vêtue d'un peplos bleu clair en tissu fluide, retenu aux épaules par deux broches d'argent, c'était sa tenue ordinaire quand elle se trouvait au sanctuaire sous-marin. cette simple vêture mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, si bleus qu'il aurait aimé s'y noyer. Elle rassemble les reliquats du repas pendant qu'il mange sa pomme, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder, mais ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir violemment à sa proximité physique. Elle se maîtrise vite, mais il a remarqué son léger tremblement : inquiet, il demande :

« Ca ne va pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Thétis, tentant de garder son calme, répond en secouant la tête :

« N…n…non Majesté, je vais très bien…

-Alors ce doit être la proximité de la bataille, et le fait que je vous retienne éveillée. Vous devriez aller vous reposer… »

Thétis acquiesce à cette facile explication, prend le plateau, s'incline et sort de la pièce sans demander son reste…elle porte le plateau à la cuisine d'un air absent, comme désincarnée de son propre corps, puis sort. C'est alors qu'elle commence à trembler, tous les efforts qu'elle s'impose en la présence de Julian Solo ressortent, et elle est comme en état de choc. Elle commence à trembler, et n'a que le temps de s'asseoir sur un banc, au milieu du jardin envahi par la semi-obscurité marine. Elle sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, et éclate en sanglots convulsifs, seul moyen de libération de toute la pression qu'elle s'impose pour ne pas se trahir. Comment encore supporter de vivre ainsi, si près de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis tant d'années, sans aucun espoir ? la seule chose qui la retient encore, par laquelle elle tient le coup est la présence des jumeaux, qui lui sont aussi chers que s'ils étaient issus d'elle. Mais elle sait où est son devoir, servir son maître, et elle l'accomplit du mieux qu'elle peut…

Sa douleur est si vive, son chagrin si profond qu'elle pleure longtemps, et finit par s'endormir sur le banc…

Vers trois heures du matin, Julian Solo, fatigué, décide d'aller s'aérer pour ensuite mieux travailler, puis dormir un peu vers les petites heures du matin. Il marche lentement dans le jardin, perdu dans ses pensées, mais quelque chose attire son attention : un morceau de tissu bleu, à travers un bosquet. Il va dans cette direction, et trouve Thétis, profondément endormie à demi-allongée sur son banc, serrant son mouchoir dans son poing…ses cheveux blonds libérés de leurs épingles croulent librement autour d'elle, et il voit sur son visage des traces de larmes…

Inquiet, il s'approche d'elle, touche son bras et, le sentant froid, la prend dans ses bras et la ramène dans ses appartements, en se demandant bien ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Il la connaît bien, il sait qu'elle n'a pas peur de combattre et que la proximité du combat n'a pas pu causer ce chagrin.

Il la dépose sur un canapé, attrape une couverture et l'enveloppe dedans, puis il la frictionne doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Thétis s'agite, et murmure quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas…

Thétis ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il la transportait, l'épuisement induit par ses pleurs et le choc l'ont plongée dans une sorte d'hébétement où elle se débat avec des cauchemars et avec la fièvre...

Pourtant, au travers de ses cauchemars, elle sent une présence apaisante près d'elle, perçoit ses bras autour d'elle, son odeur familière, et cela la tend et la calme à la fois.

Julian Solo est allé prendre dans sa salle de bains une serviette qu'il a trempée dans l'eau et lui bassine les tempes. Thétis finit par se réveiller, et a un mouvement de recul en voyant qui est assis à côté d'elle. Mais, consciente que ce serait un manquement grave envers son maître, elle reste là sans rien dire, tentant de maîtriser son corps qui ne veut pas lui obéir…

Il sourit, la regarde un moment et demande :

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Thétis hoche la tête. Mentalement, pour retrouver son calme, elle se morigène : comment elle, qui a trente ans passés, réagit-elle encore comme une adolescente victime d'un coup de foudre ? Cette simple évidence lui permet de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur son corps et son esprit en déroute…

Poséidon continue :

« Vous avez pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Thétis tente de se lever en répondant :

« Rien, maître, merci de votre sollicitude… »

Mais elle ne le convainc pas du tout. Il l'empêche de se lever, soulève légèrement son menton avec son doigt et dit doucement :

« Vous êtes épuisée, voilà le problème, vous en faites trop… »

Thétis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, plonge ses yeux dans les yeux bleu-vert océan de Julian Solo, si pleins de bonté et d'inquiétude. Le silence s'ensuit, chacun restant plongé dans le regard de l'autre sans pouvoir en sortir.

Puis il reprend la parole :

« Si je vous ai froissée tout à l'heure, je vous prie de m'en excuser, je ne voulais pas… »

Poséidon, s'excuser ? Il y a là quelque chose d'incongru aux yeux de Thétis. Avec douceur, il poursuit :

« Je vous dois tellement que je ne peux supporter de vous voir triste… »

Thétis baisse la tête et dit :

« J'essaie de faire mon devoir du mieux que je peux, Majesté… »

Il la regarde encore et dit d'un air triste :

« J'envie Sion, parfois. Lui a votre affection… »

Cette réflexion secoue Thétis comme un électrochoc et elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ni bien compris. Pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il continue, et lui prend la main :

« Oui, j'envie Sion pour le soin que vous prenez de lui, l'affection que vous lui donnez. Je me sens tellement seul… »

Il sait qu'il n'aura pas de semblable occasion, et il décide d'enfin tout lui dire…

« Comme vous le savez, si je suis un dieu mon corps reste mortel, et je peux être tué demain… »

Sans lâcher sa main, il continue :

« Si je dois mourir, je veux que vous sachiez les sentiments que j'ai pour vous… »

Thétis frissonne. Julian Solo la regarde et dit :

« Je ne pensais pas avoir à dire cela un jour à une femme, mais je vous aime…je vous aime pour votre tendresse, votre dévouement, votre grandeur d'âme… »

Thétis n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle doit être en plein rêve, ce n'est pas possible qu'il lui ait dit une chose pareille. Pourtant, ses yeux sont sincères, jamais elle n'a vu tant de tendresse dans son regard. Cependant, elle ne peut empêcher son corps de trembler de nouveau. Il la prend alors dans ses bras, désireux de calmer ce qu'il sait maintenant être une manifestation de panique.

Thétis ne résiste pas, elle en serait bien incapable d'ailleurs, il lui semble que son corps refuse de lui répondre…

Il continue :

« Je m'en rends compte très tard mais j'ai trouvé en vous celle qu'il me fallait, celle qui je le sais peut m'apporter ce qui me manque, ce qui m'a toujours manqué… »

Il la serre encore dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Thétis se sent mieux, sécurisée dans ces bras dont elle a tant rêvé. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, n'osant encore croire à ce qu'il vient de lui dire…

Il reprend :

« Si je dois mourir, j'aimerais que vous veilliez sur mes enfants pour moi et que vous aidiez leur mère, je sais que personne ne le fera mieux que vous. Les enfants vous aiment, et vous le leur rendez bien… »

Il la lâche subitement et dit :

« Mais je ne pense qu'à moi. Je suis resté le petit garçon capricieux que j'étais, je vous ai dit mes sentiments sans penser aux vôtres…si cela vous froisse, je vous prie de m'excuser… »

Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que Thétis s'imaginait cette scène, dont elle a pourtant rêvé autrefois…avouer ses sentiments lui semble soudain insurmontable, et, de plus, elle ignore comment il va réagir. Comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressent depuis tant d'années ?

Julian Solo la regarde, et dit :

« Je comprends… »

Qu'a-t-il bien pu déduire de son silence ? Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle relève courageusement les yeux et dit :

« Je…j'ai des sentiments pour vous, Majesté… »

Cet aveu vient du plus profond d'elle-même, mais elle n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Pourtant, c'est bien ainsi qu'il le comprend alors qu'il dit :

« Oh, cela fait tellement longtemps que je voulais entendre cela ! »

Il lui prend les mains et dit :

« Et pourtant je n'ai rien vu…oh, comme j'ai dû te faire souffrir ! »

Thétis baisse de nouveau la tête, mais elle ne répond pas. Alors il lui lève doucement le menton et l'embrasse doucement, puis de façon plus appuyée. Surprise et réservée au début, elle finit par répondre à son baiser. Puis il la serre dans ses bras en disant :

« Je voudrais ne plus jamais te lâcher, te garder ainsi dans mes bras pour te protéger… »

Thétis se blottit contre lui, comprenant seulement alors qu'il ne ment pas. Elle respire son odeur si masculine et sent son cœur battre sous son oreille, ce qui la calme, la calme si bien qu'elle s'endort. Il la garde dans ses bras, respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis l'étend sur le canapé avant de poser sa couverture sur elle. Il se lève, et va reprendre son travail. Mais comment travailler sérieusement quand la femme de votre vie dort non loin de vous, vous faisant bouillir le sang ?

Sentant la fatigue s'abattre sur lui, il alla s'étendre sur son lit, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil…

Thétis, elle, s'était réveillée, et se retournait sur le canapé, elle aussi torturée par la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand il se releva pour boire un verre d'eau, il vit ses yeux grands ouverts. Il s'assit près d'elle, caressa ses cheveux et dit :

« Tu devrais te reposer, nous aurons une rude journée demain… »

Pour la première fois, Thétis ne baissa pas le regard et soutint le sien. Il put y lire du désir mais aussi de la crainte, elle avait encore peur de lui. Elle frissonna…

« Tu as froid, viens avec moi… », lui dit-il en la soulevant. Il l'allonge sur son lit, rabat sa couette sur elle, puis s'enveloppe dans le couvre-lit avant de lui tourner le dos pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. La sentir si près de lui, son souffle enfin égal et lent, le calme lui aussi et il s'endort enfin…pour se réveiller un peu plus tard, l'esprit agité par la bataille prochaine. A côté de lui, Thétis dort enfin paisiblement, comme si elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, et, doucement, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle sourit quand il lui caresse la joue, mais ne s'éveille pas. Cette fois, il s'endort vraiment, en paix comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps…

Dehors, Eos, drapée dans ses voiles, arrose de ses doigts de rose le monde encore en paix pour quelques heures…

**A SUIVRE**


	29. Chapter 29

_Note: Ce chapitre est la partie 16 originale..._

_Chapitre 29 : La guerre de Perséphone, partie 1-Passé et présent entremêlés _

Le jour se levait sur la plaine de l'Attique, évacuée de tous ses habitants et coupée du monde par un pouvoir divin. Depuis près d'une heure déjà, les armées de Poséidon et de la déesse Athéna avaient pris leurs postes autour de la plaine, sur les contreforts des montagnes et en bordure de mer.

Poséidon, casqué et vêtu de son armure, attendait lui aussi, tous les sens aux aguets. Il se tenait seul à la tête de quelques compagnies de marinas, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'être entouré de ses généraux. Le dieu des mers se sentait curieusement calme, rempli d'une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, mais il repoussa l'image de Thétis endormie qui vint alors lui envahir le cerveau, ce n'était pas le moment…

De l'autre côté du cap Sounion, vers l'ouest, les deux princes des Sept Mers, Triton et Sion, attendaient eux aussi à la tête de dix compagnies afin de sécuriser les bouches des enfers qui se trouvaient là. Pour la deuxième fois, Sion portait l'écaille du Dragon des Mers et assumait donc le rôle de généralissime des armées, simple titre ici parce que son père assumait lui-même le commandement de l'armée mais dont l'évocation le faisait toujours frissonner au vu de la lourdeur de la tâche qu'il représentait. Triton, plus aguerri que lui et qui le connaissait bien, vit immédiatement sa préoccupation et lui dit d'un ton léger pour masquer la sienne :

« Ne fais pas cette tête, on croirait que tu veux effrayer les ennemis à toi tout seul… »

Un léger sourire vint égayer les traits graves de l'adolescent qui dit à son demi-frère :

« C'est un peu cela, en fait… »

Mais Triton comprenait aussi que son frère partageait une relation particulière avec sa sœur jumelle, et que sa propre angoisse était sans doute décuplée parce qu'il percevait celle d'Athena…

La jeune fille, justement, se trouvait à l'autre bout, avec Thétis. Mal à l'aise dans l'écaille d'Amphitrite pourtant adaptée à elle, la jeune fille tenait son casque sous son bras en regardant la mer s'écraser contre les rochers, tous les sens aux aguets. Cette bataille était la plus importante qu'elle ait jamais vécu, parce que cette fois elle ne concernait que des dieux et que tout se passait à un niveau bien supérieur au sien. Bien qu'elle soit consciente du sang divin qui coulait dans ses veines, elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré cela comme important, pas comme d'autres demi-dieux qui avaient renié leur mère mortelle. La présence toute proche de ses parents contribuait à la sécuriser, à lui faire oublier le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elle combattait, mais la première fois qu'elle devait diriger des marinas seule, en faisant appel à sa propre stratégie et devant décider par elle-même quand agir et que faire. Contrairement à son frère jumeau, qui avait certaines connaissances dans ce domaine, elle connaissait peu de choses à la stratégie, et espérait qu'elle ne se tromperait pas. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était surtout d'être responsable de la vie des hommes sous ses ordres, d'en être comptable devant son père…pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle, malgré son jeune âge, et tenta de rester le plus calme possible, refusant de laisser voir à ceux qu'elle dirigeait et surtout à Thétis le tourment qui l'agitait. Etre princesse était une perpétuelle représentation…

De son côté, Thétis affichait un air neutre et tentait de garder la tête froide, d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Tout cela dépassait totalement ses rêves les plus fous, et pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, Julian Solo lui avait déclaré son amour et elle s'était endormie près de lui, dans ses bras. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment, et elle ne voulait à aucun prix qu'Athena remarque son trouble. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de risques, l'adolescente était trop plongée dans ses propres pensées pour s'occuper des siennes…

Les deux autres généraux, Indra de Chrysaor et Sorrente de la Sirène, s'étaient occupés de la défense du sanctuaire sous-marin et arrivaient seulement, une fois la stratégie passée en revue. Avec un signe de main à Athena, tous deux allèrent prendre leur poste non loin…

La défense du sanctuaire sous-marin avait été confiée par Poséidon lui-même à Illia de Scylla, qui connaissait parfaitement les lieux et serait donc à même de les défendre…

Logiquement, la déesse Athéna avait pris place sur la partie de la plaine qui jouxtait les montagnes. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de ses troupes, vêtue pour la première fois depuis longtemps de son armure divine qui avait été conservée après la fin de la bataille contre Hadès. Autour d'elle se tenait l'élite de son ordre, les chevaliers d'or survivants – les autres ayant été laissé au Sanctuaire pour le défendre –, et elle avait disposé ses troupes tout autour de la plaine afin de la sécuriser efficacement. Chacun des cinq chevaliers d'or était responsable d'une partie de la plaine, et tous attendaient silencieusement que commence la bataille…

Mû, parmi ses pairs, tourna ses yeux vers la mer. Même revêtue de son armure, dans le rôle qu'elle avait toujours assuré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses enfants, qui une fois de plus devraient combattre. Pourtant, au-delà de son inquiétude de mère, elle savait quelle puissance était la leur, et qu'elle devait leur faire confiance…

Pour la seconde fois, Athéna et Poséidon, les dieux ennemis, faisaient alliance contre un ennemi plus puissant, laissant de côté leur rivalité qui durait depuis des siècles. La déesse reconnaissait que la naissance des jumeaux avait joué un rôle dans ce rapprochement, même si elle avait dû neutraliser Sion dès sa naissance. Le bébé qu'elle avait recueilli dès sa sortie du ventre de sa mère s'était révélé non une menace comme elle l'avait tout d'abord cru, mais un enfant d'une remarquable maturité et sensibilité, nanti de pouvoirs qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement à présent.

Derrière les chevaliers d'or se tenaient Seiya de Pégase, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix, qui participeraient à cette bataille. Contrairement à Hyoga et Shiryû, leurs armures n'avaient pas de nouveau porteur, et ils considéraient contre un devoir sacré d'être ici, comme autrefois. La déesse comptait sur leur expérience irremplaçable pour faire la différence…

Les pensées que chacun tournait et retournait dans sa tête disparurent instantanément quand de lourds nuages commencèrent à couvrir le soleil et que l'obscurité gagna centimètre par centimètre la terre ensoleillée de Grèce. Ceux qui avaient connu l'éclipse provoquée par Hadès frissonnèrent et se mirent instantanément en garde. Cette obscurité rendit les jeunes chevaliers nerveux, même Doko, treize ans, habituellement le plus calme de tous, semblait gagné par cette nervosité ambiante. Près de lui, Camus du Cygne restait imperturbable, aussi imperturbable que les glaces de son pays natal, et, du haut de ses douze ans, observait de ses yeux bleu clair la plaine devant lui…

Debout près de son maître, le jeune Shaka attendait lui aussi, et, plus que les autres, il savait que la bataille serait très difficile. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, dont il ressentait encore l'extraordinaire puissance à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, était fidèle à sa réputation, et, accompagné des trois autres Juges, ce serait un adversaire très difficile à vaincre. Son maître était à peine remis de sa dernière bataille contre Rhadamanthe, et il avait tout d'abord refusé qu'il l'accompagne, mais l'adolescent l'avait supplié, il ne voulait pas être laissé derrière et il lui avait rappelé qu'il avait fait la preuve de son courage…

Shaka avait alors abaissé son regard bleu transparent sur son disciple, et n'avait rien répondu à ses arguments, se contentant de lui dire qu'il devrait rester en retrait, ne portant pas d'armure. Il affichait exactement à cet instant le même air neutre qu'à ce moment-là, vêtu de son armure qui cachait ses bandages…

Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit ses yeux, habituellement fermés, abaissa son regard sur son disciple et lui dit :

« Mets-toi à l'abri, à présent, cela commence… »

L'enfant hocha juste la tête, et courut vers les montagnes, bien décidé à rester à proximité malgré la défense formelle faite par son maître…

En bas, près de la mer, Poséidon assura sa prise sur son trident et, à l'aide de télépathie, avertit ses enfants et les généraux de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Lors des derniers briefings, il n'avait eu de cesse de bien leur signifier qu'ils seraient sans aucun doute les premiers à être attaqués, afin ensuite que, privées de chefs, les troupes soient désorganisées, forcées de se rendre et que Perséphone puisse à la fois étendre son règne d'obscurité sur la terre et la mer. La déesse des Enfers ne se rendrait probablement elle-même sur les lieux de la bataille que pour achever les trois dieux présents…

L'obscurité devint alors presque totale, et tous les chevaliers présents durent s'en remettre à leur perception exacerbée pour sentir les ennemis arriver. Perséphone avait résolu de lâcher les chiens de guerre des Enfers, et de mettre toutes les chances de son côté en couvrant la Terre d'obscurité, tout en déstabilisant ses adversaires, habitués à la lumière du jour…

Sion sentit alors une présence dans son dos, et se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à face avec un des spectres. Celui-ci était entouré d'autres spectres, qu'il envoya d'un geste au combat groupé qui avait commencé dans la plaine, et il dit :

« Le jeune prince Sion, l'héritier du trône des Sept Mers que voilà pour moi une proie de choix ! »

Sion, qui distinguait à peine son adversaire dans l'obscurité artificielle, resta parfaitement calme et dit :

« Une proie ? Comme tu t'avances bien vite ! Je ne suis pas un saumon qu'on pêche facilement, tu t'en rendras vite compte… »

Il vit les yeux sombres de l'homme briller dans la pénombre et celui-ci poursuivit :

« Je suis le juge des Enfers Eaque de Garuda de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité, et je te vaincrai sans aucune difficulté, cela je peux te l'affirmer…ta puissance issue de la mer ne vaut rien contre la mienne… »

Il cherchait manifestement à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais Sion avait assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et son aura bleue l'entoura, signe qu'il était en harmonie parfaite avec les forces marines. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il parvint à distinguer quelque peu les traits de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, ainsi que les détails de son armure. Le surplis porté par Eaque comportait des ailes dans le dos, et était d'un noir brillant que soulignaient les arêtes et les pointes qu'il comportait un peu partout. Comme l'écaille de Sion, le surplis procurait à son porteur une protection intégrale, symbole de son haut rang dans la hiérarchie. Le Titan des Enfers, sûr de sa supériorité, ne portait pas son casque, et Sion put distinguer ses traits. La présente réincarnation d'Eaque de Garuda était à peine plus âgée que le jeune prince, et ses yeux sombres, en amande, dénotaient une ascendance asiatique. Il était mince, bien que le surplis le fît apparaître plus impressionnant…

Sion savait que les Juges des Enfers se réincarnaient à la naissance, mais leur âme ne se manifestait qu'à l'appel de la déesse qu'ils servaient. L'adolescent qu'il avait devant lui était donc né avec l'âme d'Eaque de Garuda, qui était mort lors de la dernière guerre contre les Enfers, tué par Ikki du Phénix, mais c'était maintenant cette âme qui le possédait…

Eaque dit alors :

« Rendez-vous en enfer, jeune prince ! »

Une aura sombre apparut autour de lui, et il s'écria :

_« Garuda Flap ! »_

Sion tenta de résister, mais fut promptement envoyé en l'air alors qu'Eaque, qui avait tracé une croix au sol, disait tranquillement :

« Ici sera ta tombe… »

Sion retomba lourdement au sol, formant un cratère, sous le regard goguenard de son adversaire, et eut l'impression que tous les os de son corps s'étaient brisés d'un seul coup. Par chance, la solidité de son écaille de général l'avait protégé, et il se releva sans trop de dommages. Il sauta hors du trou, et dit :

« Tu m'enterres un peu vite, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Triton, étant un dieu, avait été choisi comme cible par les deux jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos, qui avaient ressuscité en même temps que les spectres. Le fils aîné de Poséidon, bien que parfaitement protégé par son écaille divine, savait bien que ses pouvoirs divins rivaliseraient difficilement avec celui des deux frères jumeaux. Il fixa ses yeux verts sur les deux dieux et dit :

« J'aurais dû me douter que je vous trouverais là, je ne pense pas que Perséphone aurait eu cette idée toute seule… »

En effet, d'après les informations qu'Athena avait glanées auprès des chevaliers de bronze ayant participé à la bataille finale, nul ne savait ce qui était advenu des deux dieux, mais Triton commençait à en avoir une petite idée…

Hypnos darda son regard doré sur Triton et lui dit :

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un dieu de pacotille par rapport à nous, même pas capable de te débarrasser d'un sort sans avoir recours à un simple mortel ! »

Au rappel de ce désagréable fait qui lui avait tout de même valu plusieurs milliers d'années de pénitence jusqu'à ce que son demi-frère risque sa vie pour l'en débarrasser, Triton commença à s'énerver, mais se força à répondre à Hypnos sur un ton neutre :

«Ce simple mortel, comme tu dis, est mon frère et vaut bien plus que vos misérables carcasses conservées depuis l'éternité dans du formol, fussent-elles divines ! Vous aussi avez été obligés d'utiliser une simple mortelle pour briser le sceau qui vous emprisonnait, si je ne m'abuse… »

Thanatos, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là, réagit et ses yeux argentés lancèrent des éclairs en direction du prince alors qu'il dit :

« Nous allons te faire ravaler tes paroles, misérable batracien ! »

Son aura argentée l'entoura et il dit :

« Reçois la vengeance des véritables dieux ! _Terrible Providence_ ! »

Athena donnait ses ordres à ses Marinas lorsqu'apparut devant elle une forme qu'elle devina immédiatement comme étant un spectre. Ses yeux étant maintenant habitués à l'obscurité, elle vit qu'il avait un casque sur la tête, d'où dépassaient quelques mèches de cheveux clairs. Ses yeux vert sombre étincelaient, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Le surplis qu'il portait était impressionnant, nanti d'ailes géantes, et elle devina que ce devait être là l'un des trois Juges des Enfers avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche…

Elle s'efforça de rester droite, le toisant autant qu'il le faisait lui-même, puis il dit avec un rire mauvais :

« L'empire des Mers doit être en plus fâcheuse posture que je le pensais, puisqu'on enrôle même les filles pour le défendre… »

Piquée au vif mais consciente qu'il cherchait à la faire sortir de ses gonds, Athena répondit calmement :

« Le fait qu'un empire soit défendu par des hommes ne signifie plus rien, on est au XXème siècle, que je sache… »

L'homme rit, d'un rire mauvais, et le reflet de ses dents blanches brilla dans l'obscurité alors qu'il disait :

« Je suis Minos du Griffon de l'Etoile Céleste de la Valeur, je suis un des trois Juges des Enfers, et je vais te laminer, toi simple demi-déesse de pacotille ! »

Athena se redressa et dit, assurant sa garde :

« Tu es loin de me faire peur, je te l'assure… »

Minos ricana et dit :

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, Princesse…_Cosmic Marionnetion_ ! »

Mû s'attendait à voir réapparaître parmi les spectres celui qu'elle avait vaincu autrefois, Myu de l'Etoile Terrestre Féerique, et tenta de se remémorer comment elle l'avait vaincu. C'est dans une parfaite sérénité d'esprit qu'elle entendit donc sa voix qui l'interpellait :

« Chevalier Mû du Bélier…»

Mû posa son regard violet sur son ancien adversaire et dit :

« Je pensais bien te revoir parmi les suppôts de Perséphone, Myu… »

Le spectre n'avait pas changé en ressuscitant, il avait toujours cette apparence délicate, mince et élancée, et les ailes légères de papillon qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de son surplis ondulaient doucement au vent léger qui venait de la mer. Le métal noir brillait malgré l'obscurité, formant des reflets d'argent…

Mû se souvenait que Myu normalement devait se transformer plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre cette forme, il avait dû prendre le temps de le faire auparavant. Le spectre alors lui dit :

« Je te vaincrai cette fois, je connais déjà toutes tes attaques et tes points faibles… »

Mû, sereine, lui répondit :

« C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu t'avances un peu vite, je te l'assure… »

Myu sourit d'un sourire équivoque et déclara :

« Même si tu descends des Atlantes, tu n'en es pas moins humain, plutôt humaine devrais-je dire… »

Mû s'efforça de ne pas lui laisser voir son étonnement. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Même ses enfants ne savaient pas qu'elle était une des dernières descendantes du peuple atlante, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le leur dire, ils avaient déjà une hérédité assez lourde comme cela…et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était une femme ?

Elle darda son regard violet sur Myu et lui dit tranquillement :

« Les nouvelles vont vite aux Enfers, à ce que je vois…et alors ? Quelle différence cela peut-il donc faire ? Tu as peur, ma parole… »

Myu dit alors :

« Je sais plus encore : Tu es mère de deux jumeaux de quatorze ans… »

Mû lui répondit alors, les bras croisés :

« Vas-tu me déballer encore longtemps ma généalogie ? Si tu espères m'atteindre par ce moyen, tu peux cesser tout de suite et économiser ta salive… »

Le papillon fixa alors Mû dans les yeux, et elle sentit ses membres s'engourdir quelque peu, manifestement il usait sur elle de son pouvoir de télékinésie presque aussi puissant que le sien pour l'immobiliser, mais, comme elle s'était prémunie contre cela dès qu'elle avait senti sa présence, il n'y parvint pas...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrit de nouveau et dit avec un sourire en coin:

« Tu n'as pas fait de progrès en télékinésie, à ce que je vois, et tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne parviendrais pas à me battre par ce moyen… »

Myu ricana et dit :

« Je te jure que cette fois tes pouvoirs de téléportation et de télékinésie ne t'aideront en aucun cas à m'échapper, je connais toutes tes attaques et suis en mesure de te les renvoyer… »

Toujours aussi calme, Mû lui rétorqua :

« C'est ce qu'on verra…je t'attends, Papillon des Enfers ! »

Kanon des Gémeaux sentit l'aura de Rhadamanthe avant même que celui-ci n'apparaisse devant lui. Il l'interpella et lui dit :

« As-tu l'intention de te faire battre une seconde fois, Rhadamanthe ? »

Le spectre éclata de rire, un rire sombre et mauvais, et dit :

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser m'échapper et survivre cette fois encore, non ? Je te vaincrai, pour la bonne et simple raison que je connais à présent tes attaques et ta façon de réagir. Tu es si prévisible... »

Kanon, malgré l'obscurité, pouvait distinguer les traits de son adversaire, qui ne portait pas son casque. Etant le plus ancien des chevaliers d'or encore en exercice, il savait bien sûr que les spectres se réincarnaient dans des corps humains, il ne s'agissait donc pas tout à fait du même Rhadamanthe que celui qu'il avait affronté autrefois, en tout cas physiquement. La réincarnation présente du Juge des Enfers le regardait avec des yeux vert clair, il avait des traits jeunes – Kanon lui donnait entre quinze et dix-huit ans – et des boucles châtain foncé en désordre.

Kanon croisa les bras et lui dit tranquillement, sans s'énerver :

« Tu es aussi sûr de toi qu'autrefois, à ce que je vois, mais je t'avais vaincu, ce que prouve ta réincarnation…je suis prêt à refaire de même aujourd'hui. »

Rhadamanthe éclata de rire et dit d'un air narquois :

« Je me suis réincarné, effectivement, et ceci va me permettre de te battre parce que je suis au summum de ma force, et que tu es sur la pente déclinante… »

Toujours aussi calme malgré les sarcasmes de son adversaire, Kanon répliqua :

« Fausse excuse, tu t'en rendras vite compte… »

Rhadamanthe ricana de nouveau et ajouta :

« Allons bon ! Tu as quarante-trois ans, tu n'as plus la force que tu avais à vingt ans… »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce freluquet qui estimait qu'il était bon pour la casse, ne répondit rien et se mit en garde…

Pourtant, malgré la sûreté de lui-même dont faisait preuve le Juge des Enfers, Kanon pouvait sentir qu'il n'avait pas changé, et qu'il ne le sous-estimerait pas...

Rhadamanthe leva alors les bras et s'écria:

« Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, cette fois..._Greatest Caution_ ! »

Illia de Scylla veillait dans le sanctuaire sous-marin quand on vint lui annoncer que des spectres avaient réussi à entrer. Quittant le temple central, elle courut vers la brèche et vit avancer devant elle, au milieu d'un groupe de spectres, un autre qui paraissait posséder une certaine importance. Son surplis comportait deux ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos, était hérissé d'aspérités probablement coupantes, et il ne portait pas de casque. Il tenait dans sa main droite un fouet...

Illia l'interpella et lui dit:

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin, spectre, je t'arrêterai... »

Un rire léger s'éleva dans la semi-obscurité, et le spectre répliqua:

« Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Bientôt, le sanctuaire des Sept Mers ne sera plus que ruines, je te le jure, moi, Rune de Balrog de l'Etoile Céleste du Talent ! »

Illia écarta légèrement les bras et dit tranquillement:

« Je suis Illia de Scylla, Général du Pacifique Sud, et tu ne passeras pas, nous t'en empêcherons... »

L'homme éclata de rire et répliqua:

« Sont-ils tombés si bas qu'ils permettent à présent aux femmes de devenir généraux ? Tu ne pourras rien contre moi, tout général que tu sois... »

Il avança un peu, et un léger rai de lumière vint frapper son visage et une partie de son surplis, sombre comme la nuit éternelle. Alors Illia put voir distinctement ses traits...

La réincarnation présente de Rune possédait des traits très fins, une peau pâle, presque translucide, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux gris clair perçants. Son regard pâle, dérangeant, scrutait Illia qui ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise car elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'il plongeait au fond de son âme...

L'homme, toujours sur le même ton tranquille, déclara:

« Es-tu prête à subir le poids de tes péchés passés ? _Reincarnation_ ! »

Sorrente, non loin de la pointe du cap Sounion, prêtait attention à tout bruit inhabituel lorsqu'il sentit une présence invisible, non loin de lui, puis commença à s'élever une douce musique ainsi qu'une voix:

« Général Sorrente, malgré la puissance de ta flûte tu vas subir dès à présent ton jugement dans la balance d'Anubis par moi, Pharaon du Sphinx de l'Etoile Céleste de la Bête... »

Sorrente sentit alors comme un déchirement dans sa poitrine, et, malgré la douleur, parvint à jouer deux notes qui interrompirent le sort. Haletant, il demanda:

« As-tu donc si peur de moi que tu n'oses te montrer clairement ? Est-ce le propre des spectres que d'attaquer dans le noir, comme des lâches ? »

Alors les ténèbres se dissipèrent quelque peu, et Sorrente, aux yeux habitués à présent à la semi-obscurité ambiante, put distinguer une silhouette mince, juvénile, tenant sous le bras une lyre égyptienne. Son surplis ressemblait à une tenue égyptienne ancienne, et le général de l'Atlantique Sud, étonné, put constater que la réincarnation présente du spectre protecteur de la seconde prison des Enfers n'était autre...qu'une femme !

Bien sûr, Sorrente savait le mode de réincarnation de l'âme des spectres, mais celle-ci avait dû sans aucun doute se tromper d'adresse...

Le spectre rit, d'un rire cristallin, et dit:

« Hé bien, as-tu perdu ta langue, général Sorrente ? »

Son regard sombre brillait, et le diadème de son surplis disciplinait une chevelure composée de petites nattes dans le plus pur style égyptien...

Le moment de flottement du jeune général ne dura qu'un instant, et, resserrant sa main autour de sa flûte, l'éleva en disant:

« Pas du tout, et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte, spectre ! »

Le spectre se mit en garde et rétorqua:

« Dans quelques secondes, tu seras aux Enfers et tu verras Osiris en face..._Kiss of the Darkness_ ! »

Non loin de Sorrente se trouvait Indra de Chrysaor, et, quand il le vit attaqué, il voulut lui prêter main forte mais une silhouette apparut alors devant lui et lui dit:

« C'est à moi que tu vas avoir affaire, général... »

Indra tourna son regard sombre vers l'origine de la voix et, malgré l'obscurité, parvint à distinguer quelque peu son adversaire. Tout était noir dans cet homme, son regard comme ses cheveux d'ébène, et, d'où il était, le général de l'Océan Indien pouvait distinguer quelques détails de son surplis, dont son casque à plusieurs cornes. Il paraissait jeune, mais il ne distinguait pas très bien ses traits à cause de son casque...

Le général hindou serra sa main sur sa lance d'or et dit:

« Je suis Indra de Chrysaor, et ma lance d'or aura raison de toi... »

Un rire grinçant s'éleva:

« Je suis Sylphide du Basilic de l'Etoile Céleste de la Victoire, et ta célèbre lance d'or dont tu semble faire tant de cas ne tiendra pas longtemps contre ma puissance... »

Indra avait un caractère relativement calme, mais l'arrogance du spectre commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Cependant, il s'efforça de rester calme, et se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre...

L'aura de Sylphide apparut autour de lui, et il s'écria:

« Général de Chrysaor, tu vas mourir ! _Anihilation flap !_ »

_Sanctuaire d'Athena_

Un grand silence régnait, seulement brisé par le bruit du vent. Les anciens chevaliers d'or ressuscités, qui avaient choisi de rester ici, attendaient l'attaque qu'ils sentaient être imminente...

Malgré le pardon de la déesse, il leur avait été très difficile de remettre leurs anciennes armures, et le dilemme était pire encore pour Camus, Shura et Saga, qui avaient usé de l'attaque interdite autrefois. Avant de partir, la déesse avait confié à Saga la direction du Sanctuaire, ayant confiance en lui, et tous les autres avaient repris place dans leurs Maisons. Seul était absent Dohko de la Balance, mais tous savaient qu'il viendrait immanquablement...

Saga, incapable de rester assis sur le trône du Grand Pope qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, s'était approché de la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir les douze Maisons. Des feux avaient été allumés, éclairant toutes les Maisons, car il pensait qu'il ne fallait pas différencier celles qui n'étaient pas gardées pour induire en erreur les assaillants...

Bien qu'il eût désormais gagné la paix du cœur, se trouver ici, dans cette position, ravivait des blessures qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier, et il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas à l'aise non plus...Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais leur silence lourd parlait de lui-même.

De les voir ainsi, dans leurs armures, avait rappelé à Saga des jours enfuis, où il savait taire le mal qui le rongeait avant que celui-ci ne le plonge dans treize années d'obscurité.

Soudain, quelque chose, une résonance dans son cosmos, attira son regard bleu à l'endroit où se trouvait la Maison du Cancer. Là-bas, face à Masque-de-Mort, une cohorte d'yeux rouges, démoniaques. La bataille allait commencer ici aussi.


End file.
